Maid's Logbook: Very Much Alike, Part 3
by lindam2254
Summary: With Jack lost to the Locker, all seems to be coming to an end. At least to Miranda, who's pined by her own struggles concerning the matters of her family and those of heart, leaving her not much to hope for other than return to normal life, now that her uncle's taking over Caribbean. With the times so dire, can she find her true self and make it on her own on her own terms? AWE
1. Prologue

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Hi, and welcome to the third and as of now last installment of my Maid's Logbook series! We're**_ **finally** _ **, fricking FINALLY here, thank heavens. I am so sorry for making you wait so long, but I've been having much trouble with my creativity even long before starting to write this fic, and on top of that after maanging to write the majority of the story started at a new job, which pretty much took most of my time and energy. So I hope there still to be some of you who are interested to see how Miranda's journey will end.**_

 _ **This fic contains rather lot original writing that is not canon, so it will omit a notable amount of the movie's actual plot or only reference it, and as this is also based on the longest movie of the first trilogy, it might turn out to be the longest of all the three fics regardless due to the original content…Which isn't necessarily a bad thing if the story is entertaining, right? Well, we shall see about that part later on once you've formed your opinion.**_

 _ **Since AWE to me seems like the most serious installment of the three so far movies, taken that the events along wit the characters have grown and changed tremendously since the first movie, also this story shall touch upon some more mature subjects, but not in a way that it would make this a rated "M" fic. No, that's not what I'm trying to say here, but as the characters have developed as people, so does the fic try to evolve along with them. Focus on the more serious content matter that is troubling them in one way or another…Or at least that's what I tried to do here. Also as some of you may already know, I'm a sucker for happy endings, so no matter what kind of a turn things might take in this defining installment, remember that I absolutely refuse to write complete tragedies…There's always some form of a silver lining laying in wait somewhere…**_

 _ **But, if I would fail at any of these goals I recalled to present you with in this AN, feel encouraged to write me a comment! I only wish to offer you good stories in compensation to your views, follows and favorites, so hope to see you reviewing how I succeeded (or didn't ;P) in finsihing up this series.**_

 _ **Please enjoy, and thanks to all who have found their way here!**_

 _ **~lindam2254**_

* * *

 **Prologue**

Stoic faced Peter observed the rows and rows of townspeople of Port Royal to stream within the center square of Fort Charles in a slow paced line. Walking between armed soldiers who kept the prisoners, traitorous and hence convicted lords and commoners alike, from escaping the enforced verdict that awaited them at the end of their journey from the dungeons to the execution stage with their held out banoyets. The manackles around the outlaws' ankles and wrists jingling in constant rhythm once the cruddy, unkept men and women of all ages chained together took a step closer to their upcoming doom every now and then. Another group of felons taking their turn and ascended up to the stage, only to be dropped to their deaths as the ruthless ropes eliminated them with a single jerk, one of the Lieutenants acting as the transitory Cryer reading aloud the decree that had authorized this mass arrest and accounted for the crimes these people were accussed of…

Peter straightened his posture when his eyes abruptly spotted a familiar, gaunt form amongst the advancing prisoners. His now attentive turned irises shifting back from the East India flag fluttering in unison with the colors of the British Empire in the strong wind high above the Fort walls to follow the progressing hangings. Slight expectant smile visiting his lips once he noticed the boy to be fingering something in his pocket as his turn to walk over to the stage neared, whatever his crime was specifically. About that Peter hadn't been informed with much detail…But even a blood relation, relevantly close or not, to someone found guilty of piracy was enough to condemn him as much as the rest of the unfortunate ilk lined behind the child with similar charges. The situation after all was dire, and extensive action was needed to be conducted to overcome it. In understanding of that Peter letting out a sigh as he glanced at the stacked bodies of the already executed townspeople. The lad brushing off some embers from his new uniform that the breeze had carried his way from the flames of a pyre that had been set up to the other side of the execution stage. From the corner of his eye Peter following a few officers tasked with a command of gathering the corpses into a large cart to remove the deceased's shoes which ended up in the fire to be destroyed along with the other excessive items found in their person, the foul smelling smoke reaching towards the greyish sky and blocking the little sunlight they'd been granted that morning. The Cryer's voice enchoing from the surrounding parapets in the prevailing silence as the Lieutenant read through the declaration again and again, broken by but the low wails of the prisoners and the clink of the metal restraining them.

"In order to effect a timely halt to deteriorating conditions, and to ensure the common good, a state of emergency is declared for these territories, by decree of Lord Cutler Beckett, duly appointed representative of His Majesty the King..."

Peter watched as another set of seven people stopped under the nooses and were immediately approached by the executioner, one by one receieving the ropes around their necks. Peter shaking his head at their unwarranted attempts to pray help from the lord almighty to save them upon seeing some of their fingers to curl together, thinking that should they have given their god enough reason to answer to their pleads they wouldn't even be standing there, accused of breaking his trust as much as the laws of the British realm. While regarding this rubble as nothing but crooks who deserved to pay the highest price for the perpetual loss of their way beyond salvation, the young man not even much as blinking as he behold those seven individuals to fall through the opened hatches and were left swining lifeless for a few seconds. Peter looking down at the soldiers detaching the bodies from the ropes and picking up one of the deceased, who wasn't dead in fact. His neck to have not broken during the drop, still slightly alive while hoisted up to the cart, Peter beckoning to one of the marines and pointing at the man before he returned his attention back to the prisoners now walking forward. From the corner of his eye Peter spying the not so lucky survivor to be terminated in one swift move, significant sound of a bone breaking signifying his death with the rest of them. _"God"_ was busy, it seemed…so it was left for the men he created as his image to punish those who'd done wrong. If there were a single man left in this line of life who was enough piuos to believe that.

"By decree, according to martial law, the following statutes are temporarily amended; right to assembly, suspended…"

Swoop... Seven felons charged and condemned, falling, dangling and removed to give room to seven more. Peter looking over the gallows and behind it to see the boy to be standing by the stairs, peeking up to the swinging corpses with startled eyes, fidgeting. Calming down only when he happened to find Peter from the other side of the stage, seeing him nod at him.

"…Right to Habeous Corpus, suspended."

Clink, creek... Executioner pulled the lever and seven pair of feet dropped throught the floor, reaching nothing. Drooping limp with the bodies they were attached to, all prayers ceasing.

"…Right to legal counsel, suspended."

Clank, twinge…Seven nooses coiling around seven necks, the lever sending another set of outlaws plunging down to oblivion, not salvation. Not god any more than the men holding their fates under legal constraints and sealing them indeed hearing them, Peter the least as he'd briefly locked gazes with a woman who'd stood directly in front of him, when the almighty father had been proven wrong horse to bet on her seeking help from the young Commodore. Not receiving it, earning but a stern, narrowed stare back before the fateful drop.

"…Right to verdict by a jury of peers, suspended. All persons convicted of piracy, or aiding a person convicted of piracy, or acossiating with a person convicted of piracy, shall be sentenced to hang by the neck…until dead."

Peter looked over to Lieutenant Wells with a slight quirk of his eyebrows. His eyes but grim after detecting that edge of dissent and ambivalence from the man's voice at the end of the proclamation that told his newly appointed superior him not to completely see eye to eye with Beckett's execution of the martial law that was exceedingly punitive, yes. But necessary to show the yet free abusers of justice that East India Trading Company was not to be trifled with any longer, to remind the grudging Lieutenant of this fact Peter lifting his jaw with a remakable nod. The man immediately straightening his posture and turning composed at the face of Peter's intolerant gaze, remembering his place and the rule he'd sworn to serve upon joining the army. Such task at times meaning dirtying one's hands, or if not directly, watching it unfold in front of one's eyes for the sake of order and public good. And this day was no exception.

Peter hardly could hold back an amused smile upon witnessing the Liuetenant's curt reluctance to abate his inner opposition according to Peter's will. Ever since his uncle had arranged for Peter to take over the position as the Commodore and replace Gilette as the commanding officer, the rest of the assigned Fort's marines of both higher and lower status had had some difficulties to accept the abrupt change. Not that they would've dared to defy Peter as their new Commodore due to his well known acossiation to the head of the East India Trading Company, nor were the marines missing the former commander in chief (Peter taking great pleasure upon finding the tables to have utterly turned by having Gilette practically grovel at his feet), but taken that Peter was much younger than many of the officers who'd served in the Navy several years longer than him, such decision didn't completely sit well with all of the men. Such demonstrated, and perhaps obvious, nepotism while choosing the successor to the position of the Commodore even enraging some of the longest serves of Fort Charles. But Peter cared little for the resentment of his men, as long as they would follow his commands as well as the Company's dutifully without complaint.

Peter looked back towards the gallows, watching yet another batch of prisoners to trudge up the flight of stairs and all the way to the ropes swaying in the wind that had left the fortress' walls to blow past the square, the lad's eyes however remaining focused on the boy who finally took his place in middle of the group. Like the woman of the previous condemned seven facing Peter, the little boy not older than ten gazing down to him shortly before turning his head upward to peer at the noose hanging above his head ominously. When the executionr commenced his usual task of attaching the felons to the ropes Peter exchanging a signifanct stare with the boy, nodding at him again with a quelling look in his eyes. The boy gazing down and taking out the object he'd been nervously fumbling since receiving it from the young man the moment he'd been brought out of the cells with the rest of the inprisoned men and women. Peter watching the executioner to hoist a small barrel over to the child before lifted him to stand upon it, to reach the rope. Heartened the boy not bolting when the noose tightened around his neck, him simply staring down at the coin in his fingers, after a few seconds of befallen silence his voice erupting from his lips in a form of quiet, timid melody. Peter lifting his jaw again in satisfaction as he overheard the words the boy started to sing, first to himself until he looked up to the Commodore. His voice turning from quavering to stronger, braver.

" _The king and his men, stole a queen from her bed. And bound her in her bones. The seas be ours, and by the powers, where we will, we'll roam."_

Silence continued interrupted as the boy's singing came to an end, Peter's now somewhat unsettled eyes glancing at the people lined up alongside the boy and the ones spilling inside through the entryway. His brows knitting together in tardily manifesting chagrin when the carefully outlined layout he'd been informed about this morning back at his uncle's office seemed to have been unsuccessful, no one saying a word in a few seconds. But as his eyes subtly roamed about the faces of the prisoners he'd believed to be visibly affected by the boy's singing, the black man standing at the gallows next to him lifted his head. All trace of doubt about the transpiring plan of his uncle's vanishing as Peter got what he was waiting for, the exact anticipated reaction as the strung up malefactor started to sing in the child's place. His defeated bearing gaining a long since discarded look of defiance as his voice as well grew intense by each word, new smile close to forming on Peter's lips as not long after the rest of the men and women at the gallows and within the square joined their own voices to the pirate anthem. Facing their fear of dying and the officers surrounding them with courage that the song brough out in them, the prisoners commencing to stomp their feet and clattering their irons in the rhythm of the harmoniously performed melody as it rang in the air loud and clear. Agitating the observing marines who stepped away from the prisoners in bafflement upon locking gazes with them, glancing from one another to their superiors who were equally confused by the unseen development, all save for Peter and his uncle standing farther away under a certain canopy. Just listening.

"Lord Beckett! They've…started to sing, sir."

Peter made a half smirk this time as heard the sound of Lieutenant Groves to address his uncle, his eyes moving from the singing pirates to the two men standing beside a desk by which Beckett had spend the majority of the morning's executions without much budging in hopes of witnessing his unfolding development. For this reason similar kind of delighted smile forming on his lips as Peter watched him to lean against the table with an equally victorious expression, releasing a sigh. The last and the most mightyfully sung chorus of the anthem commencing and resonating from the surrounding walls so loud that the voices of the convicted felt like shaking the very foundations of the sturdy Fort as Lord Beckett replied. Indeed the least surprised.

"Finally."

" _Yo ho, all together, hoist the colors high! Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die!"_

Peter missed to witness the latest group of felons to fall to their deaths when after allowing the prisoners to sing long enough he'd seen his uncle to nod to Groves who instead had given the signal for the executioner to release the lever for the umpteenth time. The young Commodore breaking free from his thoughts only by the sudden low chink of metal that followed the creaking of the wooden trap doors and the expected crunch of the tensed ropes. Peter shifting his head to the right to gaze back towards the gallows apathetically, after glancing upward at the languid bodies of the hanged his irises noticing the coin that naturally had slipped from the boy's grip during the moment of death and was now rolling towards him after bouncing off from the structures of the stage. The silvery piece stopping at Peter's feet after making a swirl and eventually wobbling to a halt, with a wondering frown him picking it up and turning the coin around in his palm a couple of times as the boy's corpse was tossed on top of the other bodies. Mysterious chime ringing in his ears the lad eyeing at the silvery piece's peculiar carvings that reminded him of the markings he'd seen on the coin Jack Sparrow had carried around in his person. Except that this particular Spanish dollar seemed to be the real deal…

It hadn't been until Peter's return back to Port Royal a few weeks ago with Norrington that he'd learned the quintessential reason behind the prepared and since declared martial law. Now when for about a month with the asset such as _the Flying Dutchman_ at the Company's disposal they'd been hunting down pirates all over the Caribbean, Beckett had concentrated all their efforts in achieving prominent results at the face of _the Dutchman's_ upbeat ability to reach them out at the far sea. Therefore the temporary law (actualized with the authority of Governor Swann whom Beckett had managed to coerce to cooperate during Peter's absence) that denied all the accused any legal rights that could've saved them from the realisation of the endeavor, giving the Company an opportinuty to smoke out the rest of the allies of the pirate scum hiding in plain sight. Especially the most notorious ones called the members of the Brethren Court Peter had informed him about after stumbling upon the pirate Codex in Sparrow's cabin, the significance behind the acossiation of the just heard pirate anthem with this clandestine Order as well as the Pieces of Eight however cleared to them mainly due to the information Beckett had succeeded to squeeze out from a certain pirate Captain some time before his arrival to Port Royal (and from whom the coin had been taken upon capture). Interrogated about the secrets behind the Court, this presumed Pirate Lord remaining under custody for awhile, before Jack Sparrow had invaded the prison he'd been kept in in an attempt to save him. Unfortunately succeeding.

But although the buccaneer had been saved from hanging, at least Beckett hadn't been left with nothing. His returned nephew's news only strengthening his long harbored beliefs about the famed Court and the importance of the pieces of silver the Lords seemed to carry as a token of their station, for this reason the purpose of handing the acquired coin to Peter and ordering him to manipulate the prisoners to betray the confidentiality of this well guarded secret by chanting the song of the Brethren (that apparently worked as an encrypted signal for the Pirate Lords to assemble) during the execution at the promise of freedom making sense to the young man. Peter lifting his eyebrows at his uncle's forethough and optimism that at least one of the people he'd approached with this proposition would've complied, and after all it had happened. Peter thanking his luck he'd found the boy from one of the cells, it having not proven all that difficult to convince the child to agree to do his uncle's bidding. Where the rest of the townspeople had outright chosen death rather than broken the oath of secresy surrounding the Court until the boy had made the call and the rest of them had followed his suite as a final means to flout their captors, after the boy had accepted the coin from him and done exactly as he'd been told. And it had worked, and should Beckett's main plan succeed, the events of that day would evoke the Brethren to act and they would soon enough reveal themselves in an attempt to stand against the Company, only to be destroyed by it with one strike. And once the Court would fall, so would the rest of their kind curl up and die along with every ship that would be taken down in the already commenced war over the dominance of the Caribbean Sea.

"Commodore, your uncle has summoned for you, sir."

After a slight throw Peter slipped the coin into his pocket as made a nod, walking past Lieutenant Groves and marched to the other side of the square. Climbing the few steps up to the pentice where Beckett had remained for the past hours, looking over maps and listening to his subordinates reports about the progress of their current proceedings concerning the success rate of overpowering pirate vessels and hence obtaining much needed prisoners.

"Well done, Peter. I was confident you would be successful in the small task I gave you, althought the challenging nature of the problem it presented made it rather difficult feat to achieve", Lord Beckett mused to his arrived nephew gratified, Peter tipping his head at him instead indifferently as glanced over to the once more quieted square. Watching a few more people to relinquish their lives to the noose before exchanged a thoughtful stare with his uncle.

"It may have not as well worked…There were no quarantees that anyone amongst these people knew something truly tenable about the Brethren, yet alone about the secret anthem of the Court, or the purpose of it once divulged openly."

"True, but worth all the gamble as we were just validated by what happened… How did you decide on the child to be the one to count on in coming forth with the call?"

"I simply heard his father to have had close ties with the Court through his older brother who allegedly is a member of the Order...So with almost nothing to go on I reckoned to be more safe than sorry to try whether the boy had been told anything…and I was right."

"Had, you say?"

"The man died two turns after the boy. He agreed to do as bidded if both he and his father would walk free."

"Well, did he have any true acossiations with the Pirate Lords or not, it is a mere moot point... Because the evidenced verity is that the Caribbean Sea is not vast enough to hide in for anyone bearing or even linked to the designation of a pirate, and not a single one is suffered to elude liability that comes with it. And this day will be sure to demonstrate that to the rest of the malefactors not yet standing in that deathrow with this cohort of their ill-fated brethren."

Upon casting his eyes down in agreement Peter turned his back to his uncle, once more facing the scene displayed in front of them, crossing his arms behind his back as watched more and more prisoners to be driven to the execution stage with an impatient jabs of the sharp bayonets that proved superior to the fear of the cowering townspeople stopping at the feet of the staircase in dread. No shed tears or entreaties made to the officers saving anyone from taking the defining steps that led the convicted to their deaths were they wrongfully accused or not, remaining but utter thralls of the statutes, powerless to fight against the legal system that repressed them to accept their unjust fate solely for the sake of the Company's interest to intimidate its enemies by this killing of hundreds. The Governor of this widely feared corporation indeed slowly getting closer to his main goal one neck at a time, Peter not thinking much of the actions he'd been forced to take along with the rest of the men serving alongside him, were they wrong or not. As the only truth he anymore recognized after witnessing the hangings of dozens that day from the cruel vicinity, that someone needed to be the necessary evil and take the blame by carrying the sins of the world on their shoulders to make a difference…And it was them who hold that power and the means to go through with it, regardless of the at times questionable nature of the required deeds. But examples had to be made to crush any trace of willingness to defy their grown rule once the Company would manage to drive the pirates into a corner they couldn't escape from except by perishing, the young boy not being any different. By making his final decision in life rightful becoming the first steppingstone in their attempt of annihilating the Brethren.

"You do know what needs to be done now when the final phase of our venture has been set in motion?"

Peter nodded at his uncle's remark, lifting his eyes back to the Company flag, sun starting to peek through the amassed clouds and blinded him momentarily with its direct rays. "Yes. Not only do we need to locate the Pirate Lords, but should Sparrow be left unmonitored it might place us on quite thin ice in time…As even if _the Black Pearl_ was lost to the battle against Jones' monster, I do not believe his crew to have been taken down with her. And its not either certain whether it managed to claim her Captain."

"Mercer's spies haven't aquired any valid information whether some of them survived or not, but like you said, Peter, I wouldn't wish to take any chances based on mere beliefs over cold hard facts that make the foundations of our plans. And as the probability of your sister still being with them along with the two other certain fugitives of the law is more than high, that alone urges me to take action... Should they have escaped, which according to Jones is an impossibility. But what a man wouldn't do for their family?"

Peter thought about his uncle's response for a moment, making a tardy frown as eventually turned back towards Beckett. Examining him and his remarkable countenance in interest. "Speaking of…what is it you're asking me to do, uncle?"


	2. Entry 1

_**A/N:**_

 _ **About the slight changes I've made…After I wrapped up the second story, I was suggested that I should limit the usage of Scottish accent to Miranda's spoken lines alone, to make the text more understandable. But as the purpose behind the used dialect originally was meant to make the story stand out from others and support the idea of a diary like delivery, I've decided to keep the accent, as it has become part of this series and to leave it out of Miranda's segments would make it feel too out of place for me…So I apologize for the possible inconvenience this decision might bring to some of you, but…it is how it is, and I arrived to this decision mainly because of some comments that encouraged me to continue as I've done so far.**_

 _ **Another suggestion was to point out the change in POV by adding a definitive name on top of the paragraph to signify the narrator…Alright, I usually don't like to do that, as it feels quite strange to interrupt the flow of the text by cramming such divisions in middle of the paragraphs when I usully strive to reveal the identity of the narrator through context as swiftly as possible…But if it shall help you to keep up with the change in POV better…let's try it!**_

 _ **And to respond to the Quest reviewer who brought forth these facts:**_

 _Thank you for the love you showed for the story, as well as the advice! And about Will…as I promised at one of my previous updates, he will not get away from the events of the third one without eventually experiencing the consequences of his actions. Perhaps not all that quickly, but he shall get what's coming for him. Miranda for the other hand…I was rather surprised when you said I like Elizabeth more than my OC, because she is my least favorite character in the films! ;D I naturally adore Miranda, as she is the product of my own imagination, and I don't mean to be overly cruel by putting her through all those trials. But sometimes only way from the rock bottom is upward, and that's what she is going to realize and utilizing it to come out of all her woes as a victor. And about having everyone fall for Elizabeth at the expense of Miranda…well it kinda feels to me like all men were scripted to fall for her anyways in the movies, so my only option is to have Miranda cope up with the fact by not letting it dishearted her. And with time she will be compensated for it, trust me, as the author who controls over the course of her life from this point onward!_

 _Also, without giving too much away, I've read your suggestions about the possible plot points, and taken them into an account as much as have been able, and although I cannot promise any of them to happen without spoilers, I assure you that my solution probably will meet your expectations at some level at least. Who knows? ;)_

 _Nevertheless I wish that you as well as everyone reading this story will enjoy whatever I have in store for you._

 _ **Okay, I should stop before the AN part shall fill half of the update…Thanks truckloads for returning for the defining installement of Miranda's and Will's journey…and I swear to you now, solemnly, no matter whatever kind of extreme turn the story could take, I absolutely**_ **HATE** _ **sad endings, so there definitely will be a happy conclusion even if things might look quite grim for our leading lady at the moment or any time in the future. I've also contemplated about the possibility of an alternate ending that I would post separately, one that I was going to go with first before the change upon regarding it too depressing, but we shall see about that…Perhaps I post it as a separate story. Nevertheless keep in mind that everything will never end in complete misery in my stories, so hopefully I manage to keep you invested in this one. Hit me with a comment what you like about the changes, and if you have any more suggestions of redress or anything else you'd like to bring up. I leave you alone now to read and go stalk my e-mail for new reviews (**_ **smirks with anticipation** _ **)…**_

 _ **Yours sincerely,**_

 _ **lindam2254**_

* * *

 **Entry 1**

* * *

 _ **Miranda**_

I felt meself surprisingly hale when I awoke. Abruptly snappin' oot o' th' dreamworld I'd dwelled in for who kenned how long since oor arrival to Cuba, awakenin' to th' clamorous utterances o' th' choir o' what I could only assume to be tropical birds. Their melodious voices piercin' thro' th' thick fog o' me conscious, warblin' so loudly 'n' beautifully that it would've been an impossibility for me to remain asleep. Only to discover that nae much o' that excruciatin' pain or sense o' owerpowerin' lassitude I remembered from me last time awake was left as I shifted oan th' bed, where I hazily remembered meself to have been carried regardless o' th' feverish delirium heavily cloudin' me memory o' th' time. Indeed due to that infirmness nae recallin' anythin' that had come to pass efter that, as I had blacked oot right efter barely registerin' Edward 'n' Tia Dalma bendin' ower me to check on me state. Hence nae havin' any idea how much time had passed since that evenin' me noo blinkin' me sleep heavy eyes open. Nae feelin' lik' rushin' intae wakin' up properly wance th' extensive twitch o' me musles told me wounds to have nae healed when I turned ontae me back, sigh escapin' me lips as I naturally was forced to remain still for a bit due to th' ache that then spread from th' ulcers that efter all hadn't been but part o' one o' me oppressive dreams I'd been havin'. Me soon enough pursuin' to leave behind th' simple sense o' tiredness wance th' pain faded, provin' that I wasn't yet awright completely. But that was enough considerin' that me heid was much clearer from afore 'n' I wasn't in a febrile coma anymair, upoan noticin' to even have some o' me strength back me makin' a slight smile for th' delightful thought as wiped th' remnants o' sleep from me eyes. Me smile widenin' when I suddenly heard a chair to scrape against th' floor oan me left 'n' a gentle haun set ontae me arm as I turned me heid aroond to keek at Edward, who apparently had been in th' room wi' me. Watchin' ower me. Me smile however disappearin' 'n' gettin' replaced by mere astonishment when I found me companion nae to be th' anticipated dark haired Englishman, me frownin' a wee at th' sight o' relieved William sittin' right neist to me cot. Efter meetin' mine shortly his eyes scannin' me for any signs o' unweel as noo both o' his hauns closed aroond me forearm.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, me blinkin' at 'im in bafflement 'n' didn't respond to his question as then carefully hoisted meself higher, sighin' deeper upoan learnin' to have efter all owerestimated me energy level as all I could do for noo was to place meself against th' pillows to a simple sittin' position afore me body declined for any mair strenuous movement. As I lifted one o' me hauns 'n' saw it to shake for th' action, me ain eyes then risin' to take in th' room I was in noo wi' unclouded vision, its tiny size nae leavin' much room to other furniture aside for th' bed as weel as th' desk which had but a bunch o' candles 'n' a washin' basin set oan top o' it. The rest o' th' free corners o' th' room filled wi' miscellaneous objects lik' th' majority o' th' voodo sorceress' cottage, plants pushin' inside thro' th' feeble appearin' walls (a streenge keekin' bunch o' dried herbs also hangin' right above me cot that gave aff an equally peculiar scent), me gazin' past William to see another chair to have been placed near th' door. Wee stack o' dirty dishes abandoned ontae th' seat, where me claes had been folded neatly ontae th' backrest. This time me bringin' a haun to me foreheid to check me temperature 'n' learned it to have broken, me skin nae radiatin' such heat as th' last time I'd been conscious enough to take notice, th' events precedin' h' evening I'd fallen ill 'n' th' sad nature o' 'em causin' me hert to squeeze then slightly afore I closed me eyes again. Relaxin' under th' covers. Defintiely nae ready to leave th' bed.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked in turn wi'oot respondin' to his inquiry, hearin' th' chair to creak as William maist likely bent forward to lean oan his knees. Me hearin' 'im sigh in turn afore his hauns slid aff me arm 'n' efter entwinin' fell ontae th' bed.

"A week…You've been barely conscious and I was starting to fear you would never wake up, even Edward said your state to have taken a turn for better within the last couple of days. But taken in how bad shape you were because of the infection, that wouldn't have happened if Tia Dalma hadn't used her abilities to heal your wounds and bring your fever down. It was serious, Miranda."

I made another slight smile, gazin' aboot th' room in amusement. So she'd used 'er spells oan me to revive me? Was I even human anymair, or if me state had been as bad as William had hinted, had I woken simply because I'd been bewitched by th' woman 'n' turned intae 'er minion thro' some potion she'd made me digest? Hence th' dirty dishes…I wanted to laugh for th' thought but efter all couldn't brin' meself to do that, although I was happy to be better, still findin' meself unable to do much other than sit still. Thinkin' aboot nothing, th' least eager to go back to the' grief filled days that had preceded me time spent bedridden. In fact to have preferred a few mair days o' slumber if it would've saved me from facin' th' reality I'd woken back intae 'n' th' challanges it had in store for me, while considerin' this 'n' feelin' me chest to tighten for th' unavoided recollection o' Peter's death 'n' all that had come afore it, me turnin' to keek at William in honest confusion. Shakin' me heid slightly as he locked gazes wi' me, me countenance apparently puzzlin' 'im also 'n' his wee smile faded at th' sound o' me followin' serious question.

"Will, what are ye doin' 'ere?" I asked, truly nae understandin' why he was sittin' by me sickbed even I would've expected his place to have been occupied by Edward, or even th' woman who for 'er part was responsible o' nursin' me back to health. William measurin' me a bit at th' sound o' his general pet name that nevertheless was extremely rare to leave me lips, 'til he got ower th' curt bafflement by straightenin' his posture while his eyes gouped intae mine. Soon enough his smile returnin' 'n' in th' end he took me palm while replyin'.

"I was worried. Neither Tia Dalma or Edward were very talkative about how you were faring, so after he told me you to have shown signs of improvement I had to make sure of it myself. Because there was a time a few days ago when I really thought you would've…"

As much as I wanted to believe his previous words to have hold a specific meanin' somewhere atween th' lines, I simply keeked awa' upoan assumin' to ken what he'd been referrin' to efter seein' th' telltalin' flicker o' fear oan William's coupon as he went silent afore he could finish his sentence. His eyes fallin' to goup at me haun anxiously for a short moment 'til he sighed again, squeezin' me fingers lightly afore calmed 'imself.

"You were really unwell. Like your mother was on her last days before her passing, and it frightened me to think that…But I knew you would pull through. I knew you wouldn't give in that easily... And when I heard you to recover I wanted to be here to welcome you back once you would awaken", he continued, fleetin' delighted smile brightenin' his features 'til for me further bafflement he turned somewhat earnest 'imself afore I could comment, wance mair matchin' me stare. "And so that I would be the first person you'd speak with."

I eyed at William who abruptly keeked so stern, nae followin' 'n' made it clear by frownin' at 'im in disbelief, compassion tuggin' at me heartstrings efter witnessin' th' amount o' worry I'd made 'im feel. "Why?"

"There's something I need to tell you...and it can't wait."

Th' keek oan his coupon told me that whatever he had oan his hert it was serious, 'n' in such an awready shifty mental state I quite frankly wasn't ready to any conversation o' such kind, nae at th' moment 'n' especially right efter wakin' up for th' first time in days 'n' only shook me heid in unvoiced response. Beckonin' towards th' door for 'im to leave.

"Whatever it is ye have to say it can wait, Will…I cannot deal wi' anythin' else right noo in addition to what awready weighs me mind, so could ye please go 'n' ask Edward to come to see me?"

Me intentional detached behavior bemused William as weel as me lack o' eye contact, 'im gaugin' at me profile for a moment in confusion 'til I spied from h' corner o' me eye his visage to turn even mair earnest at th' sound o' Edward's name. His relentless goup eventually lurin' me to exchange a keek wi' 'im as he answered, stress in his voice.

"It is about Edward, Miranda. You need to know something about him. Something he's been hiding from you."

"What?" I asked, befuddled, in th' end nae even carin' much aboot William's drivel that seemed but senseless to me wance I noo saw his suspicious expression that clearly reflected th' deep mistrust I hadn't even noticed 'im to feel towards Edward 'til then. "He's th' maist honest man I ken. He isn't keepin' any secrets from me…would ye juist go get 'im, please?"

"Miranda, listen", William insisted, movin' his chair closer wance again as locked grim gazes wi' me. Pleadin' me to pay heed to his words. "He's not who he's claimed himself to be to you since you two met. He's lied about his name and his real identity…He is not the man you know."

"What…that's absurd!" I breathed, me eyes widenin' 'til they narrowed for suspicion o' me ain. "Where are ye goin' wi' this? What are ye gettin' oot o' these claims besides makin' me angry? Naw, ye don't ken Edward lik' I do, he's always been honest wi' me unlik' someone else I trusted, 'n' if ye think me to believe ye juist because it is ye who says so, ye couldn't be mair wrong."

"I'm not the one lying to you, Miranda!" William interrupted, briefly discouraged by th' slight indicment I'd thrown in his wey, but I couldn't help it as as much as his abrupt onslaught oan Edward dismayed me it also stairted to enrage me simply because I didn't ken what had driven William to make up such allegations. Me stubbornly keekin' awa' from his appealin' close to puppy dog eyes that at one point always coaxed me to listen to 'im, but that had been th' time when I'd been madly in luv wi' 'im. 'N' I was still, but me feelings were noo pretty much dulled by me indignation aboot th' fact that for some incoveivable reason he actually had sat neist to me patiently to be able to rat Eward oot oan me aboot somethin' he hadn't done. Me foldin' me arms as William then released another sigh. "I'm telling the truth…Remember the watch that I found, the one you said to belong to him, gifted to him by his mother? It has another name engraved onto it, not his. And after I confronted him with the matter the night you fell ill, he came clean with the lie himself. That he's not Edward McConaughey, Miranda."

I blinked, thinkin' aboot what I'd juist heard that in fact made William's ramblings a tad mair credible, wanted I or nae doubt settin' foot in me as tardily me eyes shifted back to sincere keekin' William. Me nae findin' a trace o' lie from his mien as examined 'im, astounded. Even further conflicted. Edward had…admitted to have been lyin' to us aboot who he really was? What…what was happenin' 'ere? Then who was he?

"I'm sorry, Miranda. He asked me not to say anything, but as he'd stayed quiet about who he truly is, I saw fit to tell you as soon as possible. You deserve to know the truth", William sighed, glancin' awa' briefly in brief regret.

"But from ye?" I questioned, castin' me eyes doon efter seein' 'im blink in surprise due to me incredulous tone that wasn't prone for understandin' against his apparent belief. Th' curiosity growin' too demandin' to bear 'n' efter another moment o' thought I keeked back up, matchin' his goup. "If he's not Edward McConaughey…then who is he?"

Th' creak o' th' door stopped William from answerin', us both gazin' towards th' entrance to see Edward stand there, stiffened to his spot in middle o' steppin' inside as his eyes moved from me to William. Realization in his eyes as he undoubtedly could see th' bafflement written all ower me features, th' Englishman sighin' deeply afore his darkened irises fixated strictly oan William. His gaze turnin' intae an irreverent glare that indeed seemed doonright hostile, tellin' me that th' terms atween th' two men were nae even close as civil as they used to be.

"He told ye, didn't he?" Edward remarked, wance I met his eyes in agreement 'n' eyed at 'im wi' a quizzical shake o' me heid th' man rollin' his eyes wi' one mair sigh 'til daunered ower to us. However this time nae castin' even a single glance at William but focused solely oan me, his expression softenin' 'n' in fact he seemed somewhat worried while he confronted me. "Randa, I…I swear to ye that I was going to tell ye everything. I just thought as best to keep the truth from ye for yer own good."

"What everythin'?" I demanded, puzzled as examined th' man in front o' me whom I'd thought to have come to ken throughoot, 'n' who was seemingly surprised that I was still maistly in th' dark aboot what he'd withhold. "Will said ye're nae who ye claim yerself to be…Edward…Is this true? Ye've lied to me aboot who ye really are?"

There was a long pause as Edward only shut his eyes, me keepin' oan goupin' at 'im in disbelief 'n' tried to read th' man's mind from his behavior, to see signs that all William had told me hadn't been th' least bit true. But a misunderstanding, a lie itself. But when Edward finally keeked up to me 'n' locked sincere, regretful gazes wi' me I kenned it was true. He didn't need to say anythin', me shakin' me heid at 'im as leant against th' pillows, crossin' me arms. Feeling o' disappointment washin' ower me as I eyed at 'im aggrieved, a man who suddenly had transformed intae a complete stranger wi' a single glance leveled at me that confirmed yet another person close to me to have failed me trust. But it wasn't lik' I hadn't indeed experienced somethin' like that afore, gettin' betrayed by appearances I'd accepted blindly wi'oot questionin' 'em…

"It's true", I stated, lettin' oot a incredulous breath when me remark was what else but supported by th' guilt-ridden face Edward was plagued wi'. Me watchin' 'im to follow me example by crossin' his arms across his chest afore finally directin' a slight glower to William's direction, eventually a smile unlik' I'd ever seen 'im display while aroond me risin' to his lips 'n' he sat ontae th' edge o' th' bed. Th' kind o' smile which ye give to someone important to ye, sweet 'n' gentle one, such that in me case used to be reserved solely to those I'd used to luv maist in me life. It therefore bafflin' me even further as Edward leant closer to me, actually drivin' William awa' from th' bedside to stand at th' background while facin' me, placin' an aplogetic haun oan me forearm in turn while his momentarily joyful expression was noo distorted by woe.

"Looks like ye weren't left so alone after all", he said, nae keekin' me in th' eye at first as noo I could clearly see true grief in his for a moment 'til th' sad emotion was taken ower by that same tenderness from a brief moment ago. Me blinkin' at his words stupefied as couldn't understand to what they referred to, but it was then when I found meself measurin' earnest keekin' Edward again. 'Im shakin' his ain heid, clearly findin' it hard to come clean wi' me unlik' wi' th' others afore, leavin' me th' last 'n' toughest to inform o' th' nature o' his dishonesty.

"I didn't want ye to find about me like this…"

"Find oot what? Edward, what are ye hidin'?" I accosted, frownin'. "What is it ye're so disinclined to tell me?"

"Not disinclined rather than scared actually…" Edward said wi' a nervous laugh, all mirth still disappearin' when he continued tensely. "I'm sorry about what happened to yer mother. And yer brother…Peter."

Th' wey he'd said me brother's name so emotionally befuddled me, 'n' as th' thought o' either o' th' people Edward had brought up didn't improve me awready crestfallen spirits, such obvious eludin' from respondin' stairted to irritate me. Me displayin' it by matchin' his goup but stern meself, refusin' to bypass th' issue noo that th' topic had been aroused 'n' needed to be addressed in full.

"Why brin' 'em intae this? We're talkin' aboot ye, 'n' they have nothin' to do wi'…"

"Aye, they do. They're big part of the truth I've kept from ye ever since we met, Randa. And what I'm about to tell ye…will shock ye", Edward objected, me lettin' oot a frustrated breath as pulled me arm from under his touch. Demandin' 'im to speak wi' me all th' while mair serious irises that drilled intae his, noo clearly findin' proof o' his treachery during oor goup.

"What truth?! Edward…juist tell me. I can't bear any mair lies, nae noo. Juist please be honest 'n' tell me wance 'n' for all…what was Will talkin' aboot?"

Me eyes flickered doonward as I noticed Edward to push a haun intae his pocket, pullin' oot th' very clock that I'd seen 'im admire many times in deep recollection 'n' blissful face oan his coupon. Th' watch that had woken William's suspicions 'n' led to this moment o' truth, wi' a wee freish smile Edward handin' th' object to me for me further bafflement.

"He's correct. Me name is not Edward McConaughey, or at least I wasn't christened with such a name…During me time in the army I was known by me first name, but when I was forced to go into hiding after me unfounded arrest I started to use an alias to lose the authorities from me trail. To be able to find me family. But everything I've told ye about me was true, Randa. I am all I told ye myself to be…but still much more. And I didn't have an inkling of that until the first moment I confronted ye in me cabin aboard _the Cornucopia_ and learned yer name. Not until later realizing who ye really were to me."

"I don't understand", I said, nae any less nonplussed. Edward respondin' at first by only smilin' 'n' takin' me haun that was holdin' his watch, turnin' it aroond in me fingers. Noddin' doon to it for me to read th' inscription, efter a brief questionable keek given to 'im me doin' as prompted, nae prepared for th' impact th' name I saw engraved ontae th' silvery surface would have in me. Stiffenin' throughoot as I only partly listened to Edward's voice that continued to explain, me eyes fixatin' to th' etched last name that revealed th' real owner o' this pocket watch, 'n' who for me indeed great dismay wasn't a man named McConaughey. Every part o' me brain refusing to grasp th' situation that stairted to unfold, denyin' it. Tellin' me to protest to every word that left th' man's lips, but nevertheless I couldn't stop th' truth I'd been finally endowed to commence to sink in as Edward spoke on.

"Me given name is James. James Edward, named after me father. James Ezekiel…"

"Martins."

I could feel both Edward's 'n' William's eyes oan me as I tried to figure oot a reason why was me name written oan th' watch o' Edward's. Th' name o' me brother's. Me…father's. Th' moment I noo found oot th' name o' Edward's father me lettin' oot a bewildered breath as me fingers brushed ower me family name, silence continuin' uninterrupted as Edward perhaps wanted to see me reaction afore finishin' whatever he'd been aboot to say afore I'd interrupted 'im. Me eyein' at th' engravin' 'n' th' affectionate subscription that stood under Edward's name, as weel nae devoid o' th' copulative surname that caused me to fall intae an addled daze while paired wi' a name o' a woman I hadn't even heard o' afore. Me shakin' me heid in grave disbelief this time aroond as tardily th' jammed cogs stairted to turn in me heid towards th' unbeliavable implication aboot th' secret that Edward had been hidin' all this time that couldn't be any mair insane. Th' secret that involved me 'n' me family…'n' especially th' man apparently we both kenned as James Martins.

"Naw", I breathed, stupefied, keekin' at Edward in utter awe. Th' slow realization o' th' truth brignin' along some painful ones 'n' I couldn't mask th' hurt from me voice when I finally locked gazes wi' Edward, wanted I or nae stairting to piece together th' truth meself by simply goupin' at 'im. His features I many times had found so familiar sayin' it all. "What ye're tellin' me…it's nae..."

"Possible?" Edward questioned, sharin' me sentiments as he let oot an equally incredulous laugh. "I thought exactly the same when that man came to me house asking about ye and yer brother. Making all those allegations about me long lost father and informing me to have other family besides me wife and sons…Telling me about two children born out of a marriage me father had entered shortly after abandoning me and me mother when I was but nine years of age. Upon eventually abducted and presumably killed off by pirates leaving behind a baby girl and boy whom I then would learn to share me blood."

I took in a brisk breath, nae believing it as it was noo completely clear. Who Edward was, 'n' why I in some odd wey had felt so easily connected to 'im gey quickly from oor first meeting. Why he'd been so surprised upoan hearin' me last name all those weeks ago, 'n' why he'd stayed wi' me even he could've left me side any moment since oor escape from _the Dutchman_. Me eyes visitin' William as me thoughts were stirrin' for th' astounding verity 'n' all th' hesitations aboot its validity, me sorrow worn hert however enlivened by abrupt sense o' warm that had been absent since witnessin' me twin brother to fall intae th' sea to his death. Nae sure whether to smile or cry but juist lik' Edward I was still somewhat terrified o' what I kenned now, examinin' th' bearded Englishman wi' freish eyes, as did 'im for th' first time during oor acquaintance. Genuinely happy 'im then breakin' intae a wide smile as I finally saw th' clear resemblence that had haunted me at th' back o' me mind constantly, findin' meself defenseless in tryin' to deny oor what turned oot to be undeniable bond.

"I'm yer brother, Randa. First born child of our father, James Martins", he specified, noo coverin' me haun that had clutched to th' watch wi' his, squeezin' it. "And beyond relieved to have finally gotten this burdening secret off my chest."

"Ye…" was all I could say, glancin' atween 'im 'n' th' watch wi' his 'n' me father's shared initials oan it, still utterly dazed by th' fact that Edward wasn't a simple man I'd met thro' a mere coincidence, but that that coincidence had brought me together wi' an actual blood relative o' mine I hadn't had any idea to have exited any mair than I'd kenned aboot uncle Cutler. It feeling too shockin' to comprehed me to have another brother besides Peter, yet alone to accept that me father had actually had a child afore meetin' me mother. As me mind pondered upoan th' fact dismay 'n' ootright anger replacin' some o' me owerbearing sense o' surprise when I came to realize what it all meant. That when me father had ran awa' wi' me maw 'n' married her…he'd wlready been committed to another woman. Perhaps even…married to 'er. To Edward's maw, Esther.

It took a moment for me to collect me entangled thougths (efter gettin' ower me initial shock aboot th' fact that me father had been revealed to be nae only a bigamist but a pitiless philanderer who'd deserted nae only his wife but his young child in order to pursue another woman, all th' while lying to me maw 'n' proclaimin' his undyin' devotion to 'er only). Me eventually liftin' me eyes from th' definite proof o' oor kinship 'n' evident blood relation, while expriencin' a déjà-vu aboot a similar situation when uncle Cutler had showed Peter 'n' me maw's portrait to convince us o' oor family connection, me keekin' intae Eward's eyes still upset somewhat but enough collected to deal wi' it. Eyein' at me aparent big brother in disbelief for another reason entirely this time aroond, handin' 'im his watch.

"Why didn't ye tell me sooner? Ye could've trusted me, Edward. 'N' perhaps if ye'd told me earlier Peter might've also been still alive to learn th' truth...aboot havin' a brother", I said, keekin' doon briefly due to th' mention o' Peter 'n' Edward's eyes also gazed awa' dejected. Although nae kennin' Peter lik' I had, feeling still naturally sad ower his passing. As much as mine, Peter had also been his family, thanks to oor father's inability to stay loyal to one woman…

"Does _he_ need to be here?" Edward then questioned empathetically efter a slight pause, his voice suddenly havin' an irritated edge 'n' he lifted his eyebrows at me quizzically afore directed a wee narrowed keek ower his shoulder to where William was standin'. Me attention movin' ower to 'im to behold th' equally annoyed keek he gave to Edward, William foldin' his arms in defiance, clearly nae goin' anywhere voluntarily unless Edward would force 'im oot o' th' room. Therefore Edward simply sighin' in frustration as I said nothin', so keen oan getting' mair answers to th' dozens o' questions noo swarmin' in me mind that I truthfully had forgotten all boot William bein' present. Th' men leerin' at one another from th' corners o' their eyes 'til I leant me heid past Edward to catch William's eye, his ghost o' a smile meltin' awa' as he saw me tilt me heid towards th' door.

"Please, Will. Leave us to oorselves."

"Are you sure?" William asked, seemingly surprised to be asked to leave by me but Edward took care o' respondin' for me, turnin' aroond halfwey to send William aff wi' a significant frown.

"Ye heard Randa. Go on, yer _fiancée's_ currently missing on yer company upstairs."

Efter witnessin' th' streenge face that appeared on William's coupon due to th' mention o' Elizabeth I only keeked awa' from 'im as his eyes moved from Edward to me. As I didn't lock gazes wi' 'im William lettin' oot a sigh o' his ain (which sounded somewhat frustrated to me ears) 'n' straightened from his hunched position against th' wall, marchin' to th' exit 'til wi' a final smile sent me wey left th' room as requested. Edward immediately turnin' back towards me, settin' this time a tentative haun oan me knuckles as inclined his heid at me.

"I know I should've been completely honest with ye about who I was…But at the time of realizing ye to be the unknown little sister of mine I regarded the truth to bring ye more danger than joy…I'm a hunted man. And although I hardly could button me lip about our blood relation, I didn't want ye to find about what kind of a man our father truly was after learning ye to have never met him", Edward stairted, as an answer to me previous question 'n' o' coorse I understood his reasons, indeed findin' th' finally uncovered truth nae all that wonderful in full. Oor father's past shamelessness castin' a grave shadow ower this heartenin' discovery o' a freish family member at th' moment o' utmaist misery. Frankly th' findin' o' a real brother in Edward easin' th' pain o' losin' another who'd been wi' me all me life, th' loss turnin' easier to handle wi' th' glee o' havin' someone else to perhaps fill th' void Peter had left within me.

"I wanted to tell ye meself now that I was forced to come forth with who I really am", Edward continued, by his vexed face me being able to tell 'im to be referrin' to William, but his curt sternness turned to eventual delight. "But although I wasn't allowed to act on my own behalf, I don't mean to say I regret to have told ye. We do share a father, and therefore a connection much stronger than mere friendship as I've let ye believe. So aye, we're family, Randa. And does it gladden ye or terrify ye… I leave it ye to decide. But whatever yer thoughts, I hope that at least ye can forgive me for deceiving ye...sister."

Me hert jumped at th' sound o' th' term I naturally wasn't used to hear 'im use while addressin' me, tardy smile curvin' th' corners o' me lips upward however as I eyed at Edward's sincere coupon an inch by inch. Th' wey I could see Peter somewhere deep in those carin' eyes 'n' th' strong features o' what I assumed as a common attribute to th' line o' Martins men turnin' me far mair emotional than I wished to be, holdin' back tears me then but noddin' in response. In turn darin' meself to widen me smile as took hold o' me newly found brother's haun, closin' it atween me palms intae a gentle squeeze that spoke enough o' me sentiments afore I replied a few seconds later. Naw doubt in me mind that this wasn't real.

"I do forgive ye…brother."

Aboot half an hour we juist sat 'n' got to ken one another as a brother 'n' sister. Clarifyin' some yet unresolved details concernin' oor family histories 'n' oor backgrounds, how they all fit together to have taken us to where we were noo. Me learnin' that th' organisation Edward had mentioned to have worked for afore gettin' in trouble wi' th' law had been indeed East India Company, 'n' while talkin' aboot a brother he'd ne'er afore met back at _the_ _Cornucopia_ he'd o' coorse meant Peter, whom he instead found oot oor uncle Cutler to have tried to locate by sendin' th' Company soldiers 'n' who else than his favorite lackey, Mercer, to his home wi' th' knowledge o' oor father's ultimate fate 'n' what had happened efter he'd left his previous family. Edward also filling in th' blanks aboot his life fore meetin' me, how his maw had eventually remarried to a notably wealthy shipowner 'n' enabled Edward to have an extensive education 'n' a chance to enlist to th' army. 'Im retellin' o' his time in th' Navy 'til almost immediately efter th' beginnin' o' his career he'd met Anne, his wife, at th' age o' 17 'n' wi'oot much dely they'd married 'n' settled doon to a quiet wee town in Cornwall. Th' birth o' their first child two years later drivin' 'im to pursue a steadier life by quittin' th' military service 'n' stairtin' to study medicine at th' age o' 21, 'til due to th' compellin' demands o' his foster father he'd eventually given up his aims o' becomin' a doctor 'n' returned back to service. Joinin' East India Trading Company thanks to th' respected military background o' th' family o' his foster father that reached back decades, by th' time o' th' birth o' their second son working as a pirate hunter for th' Crown thanks to a fortunate promotion that had come his wey when he'd successfully lead a defence o' his ship against a surprise attack o' a French privateer vessel when th' Captain 'n' maist o' th' oan board officers had been taken doon in battle. Edward continuin' to serve th' Company faithfully according to his father's wishes till th' day uncle Cutler had sent Mercer to his home in his search for me 'n' Peter, as I'd awready been informed leadin' to Edward's arrest when efter questioned he supposedly had "refused" to reveal oor location as me uncle had perceived it. Edward endin' up imprisoned 'n' interrogated, 'til couple o' months later his wife had indeed found a wey to set 'im free, by what Edward had understood at th' time using 'er father's influence (as Anne's father was a powerful actin' diplomat o' th' Spanish Court) to save 'er husband from hanging. To have 'er father to agree to save th' man he'd ne'er accepted to be married to his daughter makin' an untruthful deal wi' 'im, seemingly promisin' to invalidate 'er marriage wi' Edward to wed a man o' 'er father's choosing. But upoan Edward's release 'n' reunion wi' his family, when it had been proven that Anne had been only lyin' to 'er father wi'oot any intention o' leavin' Edward, 'er father had retaliated by takin' Anne 'n' their sons awa', somewhere Edward would ne'er be able to find 'em. So left alone, wi' naw knowledge o' where his family had been hidden by his father-in-law, Edward relinquished his birth name 'n' found 'imself spendin' th' last two years runnin' from th' Company, takin' upoan th' identity o' Edward McConaughey 'n' th' profession o' a merchant sailor as his means to search for Anne 'n' his sons. In th' end comin' to meet me 'n' winded up in touch wi' th' supernatural, it all finally takin' 'im 'ere to Cuba to dwell in th' ramshackle shack o' a mysterious voodoo soothsayer wi' a band o' pirates.

"It's quite a lot to put up with, ain't it?"

I smiled slighty to Edward's remark, amused by his in fact astounded tone that told me 'im to have nae either acommodated to th' thought o' bein' related to me as fully as I'd presumed. Me sighin' as measured 'im for a bit, tiltin' me heid indifferently.

"It's also comfortin'", I answered, turnin' a tad sadder as met his eyes. "To at last have a reason why ye've felt so connected to me in some inexplicable wey…'n' noo I ken."

"Ye didn't think I was falling for ye, now did ye?" Edward questioned, teasin' me. Me narrowin' me eyes at 'im partly frustrated that he'd made a joke oot o' me sincerity. "I'm after all a faithful man down to the bitter end."

"'N' yet it might've crossed me mind when ye so adrubtly winched me. I wonder what Anne would say to that…"

It brought another smile to me lips to hear Edward laugh from th' bottom o' his hert, eventually 'im turnin' a bit uncomfortable due to th' call back to th' noo rather embarrassin' moment o' 'im tryin' to uncover me ain false act o' Robert Ruthford by revealin' me to be a woman so straighforwardly. Tiltin' an apolegetic heid to me wey while sendin' me a remorseful gaze.

"I'm sorry…I wanted to trifle with ye a bit, but had I known the joke to be entirely on me by me deciding to unwittingly make advances towards me own sister, I would've found me fun elsewhere. Certainly Anne would be rolling all over the aisles should she hear about this…"

I gazed doon slightly abashed, tryin' to hide th' amount o' embarrassment th' thought o' me to have been actually kissed by me big brother instead o' an utterly unknown man brought oot in me then. However recoverin' quickly me simply noddin' at Edward, takin' a moment to eye at 'im again. In addition to th' slight personality traits that I'd come to find similar in both 'im 'n' Peter wi' time me indeed stairtin' to see 'im in Edward th' mair I keeked, th' difference o' those nine years atween 'em me wonderin' would Peter have come to resemble 'im even mair should he have lived to Edward's age. Th' melancholy returnin' as th' thought o' 'im dead reminded me o' th' fact that I would ne'er ken that, me eyes shiftin' to th' ceiling as all me thoughts turned back to Peter shortly. Th' turmoil o' emotions turnin' to mere painful mulling o' th' past 'til Edward's voice prevented me from zonin' oot completely, laughter in it.

"Ye must look like yer mother. To continue be honest, I don't see much resemblance between the two of us."

That phrase did in th' end wake some deeper feelings in me, me eyes vergin' oan th' border o' eventual tears again as I could feel 'em moisten for th' rush o' longin' gnawin' at me hert, 'em fixatin' back to Edward to take his so familiar 'n' beloved bearin' in. A hopeless breath slippin' atween me parted lips as I slowly lifted up a haun 'n' touched his coupon for his surprise, me irises scannin' 'im lik' so many times afore. Me eyebrows risin' remarkably as I returned his smile.

"'N' ye really keek lik' 'im…me brother, Peter…oor father."

Edward made a sad frown at th' sight o' me naw doubt at th' moment miserable expression 'n' he sighed deeply, placin' a gentle haun oan mine that had set oan his cheek afore captured it 'n' pressed a quick peck oan me knuckles. Leanin' his jaw against oor entwined hauns as he flashed me a cheeky smile.

"Aye, I noticed, spitting image I say. But the beard sure makes it hard to notice…I only regret that I never got the chance to speak to him properly like this. Brother to brother."

I did let oot a laugh at his comment efter his words tugged at me hertstrings painfully, nodding in agreement as it was true. Edward's bearded cheeks bein' th' significant difference atween 'im 'n' Peter that had eluded me afore from pursuin' me suspicions aboot their similarity further. Lord kenned should Edward shave, 'im perhaps turnin' oot to be an exact but only older replica o' Peter. Indeed that thought bringin' me some comfort…That in Edward I had some piece o' Peter left in addition to me memories.

"How's yer health? Still feeling feverish?" Edward inquired then, touchin' me foreheid. Back in his caretaker mode 'n' I shook me heid at 'im amused as his other free haun crept to feel me pulse, apparently findin' nothing to worry ower by th' keek o' satisfaction on his coupon.

"I'm braw. Ye've done a great job in takin' care o' me."

"Quite, except that it wasn't much of my accomplicement. As much as I wanted to take care of ye personally, it was mostly thanks to that strange woman that ye're this healthy. She has some bizarre tricks in her sleeves, and I don't even wish to know what half of the treatments she performed on ye were about…for sure it wasn't medicine, and she's no woman of science in that field. But medical or not, it worked."

I thought aboot oor indeed peculiar host, that much I remembered aboot 'er leavin' me wi' similar sentiments 'n' by what I've come to ken aboot th' woman I realized it sure would be interestin' to get to ken her. Indeed as if summoned by some mystical call th' woman in question all o' a sudden knockin' oan th' door o' th' room 'n' enterin' lik' William 'n' Edward afore 'er, Edward frownin' suspiciously at th' jar she was carryin' in 'er arms, where Tia Dalma's dark eyes keeked straight intae mine. Me betterin' me position against th' cushions as returned 'er smile, takin' in 'er appearance from those brown, dreadlocked, straggly 'n' long tresses o' hair 'n' 'er certainly distinctive 'n' a bit ungroomed gown (which had elements o' fishnet 'n' some other unconventional fabric choices sown intae a general pattern o' a modern dress) to 'er dark hued lips 'n' shadowed eyes, some black dots spotting th' voodoo priestess' brown skin under 'er eyes. Me driftin' attention eventually settin' ontae th' human faced medallion that hung oan 'er bosom in a shape o' a heart. Me blinkin' at th' feeling o' recognition 'til Tia Dalma's heavily accented voice broke th' silence 'n' brought me wonder to an end.

"Turner boy said da patient to need attendin' ta."

"Of course he did…unable to meddle even for a second", Edward mused to 'imself, me frownin' at 'im confused 'til in turn directed a incredulous glance at th' jar efter takin' a mair careful keek o' its contents. Me skin stairtin' to crawl for disgust as Edward was then as weel chased awa' from th' bedside by th' woman who sailed ower to me efter placin' th' jar oan th' table. Me observin' 'er to remove th' herbs from above me 'n' replacin' 'em wi' freish ones, th' dried up leaves endin' up intae a large mortel she neist took from under th' bed, for th' followin' few minutes me simply watchin' quietly th' woman to bustle aboot th' room. Preparin' some sort o' a remedy I imagined which she eventually sieved, separatin' th' liguid from th' other ingredients which found their wey back to th' mortel where I was handed th' cup wi' th' liguid in it. Tia Dalma lastly sprinklin' some powdery substance intae th' mix afore smilin' at me, noddin' at me.

"Dis'll have ye runnin' on yer feet in no time, gyal. An' sooner da better, as it seems ta me ye're a hardworkin' one, an' as ye're currently indebted ta me ye can do better things than keep sleepin' an' repay me for bringin' ye back from da death's gates."

* * *

 _ **Scottish vocabulary**_

 _ **Pronouns etc:**_

 _ **o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him, me = my, nae = not**_

 _ **Recurrent & other words:**_

 _ **maw= mum/mother, afore= before, me= my, hert= heart, ne'er= never, wee= small/little, awready= already, ken= know, efter= after, doon= down, as weel= as well, goup= stare, wance again/mair= once again/more, 'til= until, keek= look, ower= over, claes=clothes, aboot= about, streenge= strange, wey= way, haun= hand, ain= own, oot= out, neist= next, winch= kiss, lik'= like, gey/pure= very, stairt= start, heid= head, awa'= away, braw= good or brilliant, wey= way, wi'oot= without, o' coorse= of course, dauner= walk, freish= new, wi'= with, juist= just, thro'= through, naw= no, coupon= face, face= expression, 'ere= here, aff=off, luv= love, atween = between**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer = I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. I claim ownership only over my own original characters and additions to the plot outside the script.**


	3. Entry 2

**Entry 2**

* * *

 _ **Miranda**_

Since there were so many o' us livin' in Tia Dalma's shack th' space was even scarcer from afore oor arrival, meanin' that during oor stay (which length was yet uncertain due to th' equally unsure circumstances surrounding th' apparent plans to rescue Sparrow from th' Davy Jones' Locker 'n' to deal wi' me uncle as weel as th' disappeared hert o' th' man to whose domain Sparrow had been sent to) I was moved to inhabit one o' th' smaller bedrooms upstairs together wi' Elizabeth efter a couple o' mair days when th' voodo woman's powers o' healing had done their magic 'n' I was wance again as right as rain according to 'er. Although I had nothin' against such arrangement (as I only later discovered to have spend me previous nights in Tia Dalma's quarters 'n' was but eager to stop bein' a further inconvenience to 'er), neither o' us were seemingly too happy aboot it, as even there shouldn't have been any actual friction atween Elizabeth 'n' me, we found oorselves rather untalktative in th' days that followed. Oor relationship that wance had been so close 'n' almost sister lik' pretty much diluted to mere nonexistence, 'n' whenever I keeked at Elizabeth I found meself filled wi' this streenge feeling…Feeling that kept me from sayin' th' words that would form oan me lips when we were alone or when somethin' specific should've been said to th' other, as in a wey we were both...grievin'. But naw, quite frankly I didn't see that there was much need for conversation atween us, as when time passed 'n' I'd stairted to develop certain routines as Tia Dalma's hoose guest to get a sense o' control ower me so drastically changed conditions, I realized I continued to do gey weel wi'oot 'er actual company, even she was one o' th' few female companions I had at Tia Dalma's place.

It might've sounded harsh, but even back at home, long afore this rift had begun to form atween us ('n' but deepened at th' moment she'd accepted th' luv o' th' man she'd always kenned me to adore since meetin' 'im), th' distinct difference in oor classes had begun to emerge 'n' wi' it oor attitudes towards one another had changed as weel. So in addition to bein' one time rivals in th' matters o' hert, we'd pretty much grown apart from that bond we'd supposedly used to share when we were younger. When in maist recent years it had become but artificial display o'…I didn't even ken what, since Elizabeth hadn't seemed lik' a friend to me in ages. It hadn't efter all been 'er from whom I'd gone to seek support 'n' solace whenever I'd been faced wi' different trials, 'n' she definitely hadn't even occurred to me as one o' those people to whom I'd been able to confide in. 'N' noo, mair than ever afore I was able to understand this, 'n' wi' naw intent o' turnin' it against 'er realizin' that she must've also been affected by this facade that had been oor friendship 'n' found it somewhat frazzlin'. Because even if there ever was such a connection atween us, it ne'er was strong enough to withstand th' inevitable…People change, 'n' so do their connections 'n' feelings for others. Leavin' noo both Elizabeth 'n' I mere civil acquiaintances who could stand each other, but didn't have much to share nor wish to, as she too withhold from much communication efter I was stairtin' to be a regular sight traversin' thro' th' shack in me business since me recovery. But all that came but some time later.

"There. Dat should do it."

I grimaced at th' leech that Tia Dalma gently yanked aff o' me skin. Voluntarily then shiftin' me eyes elsewhere from th' sickenin' sight o' those black, sguishy worm lik' creatures I'd been treated wi' since runnin' a significant temperature (apparently ownin' th' majority o' me wellfare nae only to th' voodoo sorceress, but to these repugnant bloodsuckers who were responsible o' extractin' maist o' th' "bad blood" from me system, hence reducin' th' infection 'n' lowerin' th' fever). Nevertheless naw matter how many times I'd sat oan that same chair 'n' allowed th' woman to scatter th' leeches ower me back to do their job, th' process still ne'er turnin' any mair pleasant. Me getting' thro' th' experience but barely by closin' me eyes 'n' tryin' to imagine th' parasites awa' 'til they'd had enough to feed, me releasin' a relieved sigh as felt Tia Dalma's fingers to remove th' rest o' th' leeches one by one. Wance she was done me hurriedly coverin' meself as she returned th' last o' th' creatures back intae their jar o' water, shivers runnin' doon me spine again as I directed a distasteful keek at 'em squirmin' in th' enclosed space, tryin' to find an opening. Glad that they couldn't, even though they couldn't have attacked me upoan release wi' their prominent lack o' legs.

"Ye're now full healthy again, gyal. No need for 'em beauties to bleed ye further", Tia Dalma remarked behind me back, me liftin' me eyebrows at 'er comment as glanced at 'er.

"If they did, I ken they would suck th' gey life oot o' me…"

We shared a smile, Tia Dalma inclinin' 'er head at me in amusement 'til both o' us turned towards th' slightly ajar door efter th' sound o' a knock, it then openin' further 'n' revealin' William. 'Im enterin' wi' a wee smile 'n' a tray he was carryin', me eyes fallin' upoan it curiously as he was swift to place it ontae th' table. Right neist to th' jar o' leeches, 'n' th' repulsed face that visited his coupon almost caused me to let oot a laugh as he gasped awa' from th' container. Frownin' shortly wi' a hint o' disbelief in his eyes efter he took in th' bloody rag Tia Dalma had used to wipe me skin clean, evident proof o' what had previously transpired afore his arrival.

"I thought to bring you something to eat…Elizabeth made supper", he clarified, th' brief moment o' me thinkin' 'im to have actually done th' cookin' turnin' intae even greater surprise as I stood while finishin' up fastenin' me shirt. Wi' an elsewhere directed glance William givin' me wey as I stepped by th' table to inspect th' brought dish, nae helpin' but liftin' up an icredulous eyebrow as took th' spoon accompanyin' th' clearly burnt food prepared wi' nae much experience (as th' truth was that in 'er life o' privileges 'n' staff tasked to prepare all 'er meals for 'er, Elizabeth hadn't really gained much skill in cookery regradless o' me maw's tries to teach 'er at times). By th' smell o' it me assumin' it to contain some sort o' fish, me diggin' aroond th' food a bit 'til exchaged a keek wi' William who seemed to share me sentiments. Somethin' in what he told me neist however raisin' me suspicions, which I still left unaddressed.

"She did?"

"She needed something productive to do to distract herself, but…well you can see how that turned out", William stated, me frownin' at th' momentarily dark edge in his voice, 'til his eyes met mine again. "She sent this for you. Where I also figured you would need something filling to recover your strength."

"Thank 'er for me. I'll eat it later."

Wi' that said I offered 'im a ghost o' a smile till faced Tia Dalma who'd risen from th' bed 'n' noo leant past me to take th' jar o' leeches, puttin' a haun oan me shoulder to gain me attention.

"Since ye're able ta walk an' be 'bout again, from now on ye can sleep upstairs. There's a room for ye an' his sweetheart to share", she informed, eventually turnin' to William who had that streenge keek aboot 'im again at th' mention o' Elizabeth, but when it almost instantly passed he simply nodded. Me followin' suite as she then daunered to th' door 'n' left, me seein' from th' corner o' me eye William to fidget a bit upoan hesitatin' aboot somethin', 'im eventually designatin' it to have been indecisiveness whether to speak or nae as he then placed a deterrin' haun oan me arm when I lifted th' tray 'n' was aboot to leave th' room as weel. Wance I turned to 'im me bein' able to tell he wasn't th' maist comfortable standin' there, 'n' I could guess why by th' sight o' that regret in his eyes that was all too familiar…but for other reasons entirely this time aroond.

"Would you feel like going outside for a bit? You've spent so much time indoors that fresh air would surely do you good", he said, attemptin' a smile but th' lift o' me eyebrows stopped 'im. Me nae so eager reaction provin' enough to reply, but I didn't efter all have to say anythin' as another voice did it for me.

"Exactly what I was about to suggest."

I sent Edward a happy smile as in turn noticed his large frame to have occupied th' door-opening, efter returnin' it me watchin' th' pair o' men to exchange a familiar tense goup that ended in Edward eyein' at William disapprovingly.

"Here again? I reckoned ye to be at the scullery helping yer woman to put out the fire she managed to cook up with our dinner", he noted, causin' William to flinch where I simply gazed at Edward in disbelief, indeed noo that he mentioned it me separatin' a slight odor o' smoke comin' from somewhere as then let oot a sigh. Shakin' me heid at Elizabeth's abrupt aspiration to do somethin' she hadn't been trained for wi' years o' labor. What could've possessed 'er to attempt somethin' she had naw knowledge o', yet alone in a place which lacked all th' proper equipment wi' which she might've found some form o' success wi'oot riskin' burnin' th' shack doon? I kenned nae, nae mair from what William had brought up, but didn't have time to think upoan it as Edward's cut me ponders. "But whatever it is, ye've served yer purpose here. I'll be taking over the responsibility to look after me sister from now on, so ye can drop the act of a nursemaid with good conscience."

"Edward", I called afore William could respond (his expression tellin' me 'im nae to have taken Edward's words far from a discreet insult), lowerin' me voice as gazed at th' man questionably efter glancin' at William. "What's gotten intae ye? Ye've seemed antagonistic towards Will ever since I is happenin' atween ye two?"

"Besides the fact that this charmer here decided to interfere with business not of his own against better judgement, jumping at the chance to discredit me, even I specifically appealed to his discretion not to reveal the truth about our kinship to ye before I had the rightful word in the matter? Nothing, except his unyielding desire to go under me skin by proving himself ill-mannered with every unrefined affront he can't restrain himself from committing."

"You're hardly a faultless example of courtesy", William replied sourly, this time me levelin' an incredulous keek ower me shoulder at 'im to have engaged intae this play o' impertinence Edward had initiated. Although Edward had a point in what he'd said, that still nae justifyin' 'em to act this wey, neither it exoneratin' William from partakin' in such behavior. As th' men kept oan eyein' at one another lik' a pair o'street dogs fightin' ower a bone, me lettin' oot a deep sigh as then shoved Edward towards th' door.

"Forget I asked. Noo, go oan, I have another engagement to attend to, so any dauners can wait for a better time."

"What enagement?" William inquired in surprise, castin' a dubious gaze at me as came by me side, me simply shruggin' at 'im covertly 'til gave equally thoughtful keekin' Edward a smile.

"Juist a rendesvouz I agreed to reinforce wi' me attendance", I told 'im, naturally nae givin' 'im much as an answer but it hardly mattered, neist also leavin' th' room afore took Edward wi' me to th' sidelines. Levelin' a serious keek intae his eyes as brought 'im closer. "'N' durin' that time ye better behave yerself."

"Is that supposed to mean that I am not allowed to be protective over me only sibling?", Edward questioned, as a half jest but it was an earnest enough statement for me to hold back an eyeroll. Sighin' at th' leer he shot towards William hoverin' behind us as I tapped his forearm gently to make me point.

"Nae if ye can't act civil while doin' it. Insultin' one another is wee o' use."

"Perhaps, but it makes his company easier to bear…"

"Juist ignore 'im then. Don't stairt a hassle ower silliest things…"

"What ye call silly is a manner of opinion, Randa."

I glanced at William again, lettin' oot a sigh as couldn't wance mair deny Edward to have th' right to feel nae so comradely towards 'im, but still urged me brother to choose th' mair amicable route wi' me followin' gaze. "…I ken. Ye have yer reasons to be angry 'n' I don't blame ye, but don't tak' yer aggressions oot oan 'im. As I said, it does wee guid to anyone. Nae even ye. If he chooses th' oposite, then ye be th' better man by nae sharin' his behavior."

It was Edward's turn to sigh, deep, 'im eventually sweepin' a swift finger ower me cheek 'n' agreed. Smilin'. "I suppose in this occasion I'm ought to listen to ye…"

"Excuse me?"

We all jumped as we heard Elizabeth's voice, me gazin' behind Edward 'n' indeed when he skewed awa' from obstructin' th' view to th' corridor she came to sight, juist appeared behind th' corner. Indeed strongly smellin' o' smoke, some dark tinted stains smeared oan 'er complexion from 'er sooty fingers that noo moved some hair oot o' 'er coupon nervously afore she hid 'er fingers in abashment. 'Er face somewhat peculiar when she carefully approached Edward 'n' me, even mair so when she spotted William to be standin' behind us 'n' she turned utterly rigid for a few seconds. Hence sharin' th' odd behavior wi' 'er fiancé that proved something to be greatly amiss atween 'em, but when I thought aboot 'n' recalled th' moment prior th' escape from th' soon to be sunk _Black Pearl_ …it wasn't at all surprisin' to see 'em exchange a brief, maist uncomfortable goup 'til their gazes averted one another 'n' found another target to latch ontae. William's hardened eyes neist tryin' to burn a hole in th' wall where Elizabeth's ain keeked strictly to mine, for me further surprise 'er even takin' me hauns efter a slight hesitation.

"I'm glad that you're feeling better", she said, measurin' me a bit 'n' smilin' 'til gave a swift nod to Edward. When I returned 'er smile thankfully 'er even glancin' ower to William, who however was then quick to leave th' scene. Escapin' mair lik' as it seemed to me 'n' left what else but disheartened Elizabeth to send a rueful keek efter 'im, me glancin' doon awkwardly meself fore matched Elizabeth's goup again upoan hearin' 'er speak. Slight amused edge in 'er voice, 'er words referrin' to th' two previously present men, as Edward had followed William's cue by leavin' nae but a hertbeat later. "It's truly good that you've woken up. Those two have been throwing daggers at one another this whole time, since it was revealed that Edward is…"

Elizabeth went abruptly silent, pursin' 'er lips together wi' a freish contrite expression takin' ower 'er features when she figured to have let somethin' confidential slip. Me however soothin' 'er by offerin' 'er a slight smile.

"It's awright, Elizabeth. Will told me."

I noticed how she had a similar reaction o' me usin' th' short version o' William's name as 'im, turnin' momentarily thoughtful, 'til soon appeared surprised by me reply. "Will…did?"

"As ye've noticed he 'n' me brother don't seem to get along all that weel noo that th' secret's oot, so I suppose Will couldn't resist th' chance to further their quarrel by tattlin' th' rest o' it."

I wasn't sure was Elizabeth mair annoyed or amused by th' somewhat displeased tone in me remark, but either wey she didn't let much show oan 'er coupon. Simply smilin' back juist barely afore she avoided me gaze as weel, me ain fallin' ontae th' tray in me hauns.

"Thank ye for this."

"Did you try it? I did me best, but only ended up makin' a terrible mess in th' kitchen", Elizabeth asked, lettin' oot a slight laugh as leveled a brief grimace at th' scorched food in embarrassment. "I wouldn't have send it over if it hadn't been Will who insisted on brigning it to you…He's been very worried about you."

Elizabeth turned rather deadpan for a moment as curt silence descended, 'er eyes n'ver leavin' mine where I blinked in surprise, in th' end simply makin' a slight heidshake wi'oot commentin' oan what had come efter 'er enquiry. "I haven't gotten th' chance yet."

"Perhaps you shouldn't... It certainly doesn't do your mother justice, taken how many hours she graciously committed of her working schedule to teach me. I myself couldn't eat it. The taste will probably make you sick again."

"Weel, when ye 'n' Will are married ye have plenty o' time to make 'er proud by practisin' nae to burn th' scullery instead o' searin' th' fish."

Me smile died when I watched Elizabeth's coupon to fall. Nae because I kenned boot th' wee incident in th' scullery, but apparently any mention o' William or their visibly enstranged relationship caused 'er spirits to go doon 'n' she averted me gaze again by choice. In a short moment o' thought me reckonin' to ken what could've bothered 'er as she clearly didn't want to address th' topic o' 'er 'n' William's engagement 'n' everythin' that had come along wi' it till th' day o' Jack Sparrow's demise…Th' keek oan 'er coupon makin' me certain that it wasn't only William who was makin' things difficult for 'er, as she then chased awa' any sign o' distress 'n' faced me wi' a ghost o' a smile. 'Er eyes nevertheless darkenin' then for another kind o' sorrow as they hold mine this time compassionately, me awready sensin' th' words comin' oot o' 'er geggy due to th' pain that was visible oan 'er features when she changed th' subject to one _I'd_ rather left unregarded 'til futher notice. When I was mair prepared to talk aboot it.

"I'm so sorry about Peter, Miranda. I wish there was something to…"

"Weel there isn't... Let's leave it at that."

I couldn't mask th' tears from me voice as intentionally prevented Elizabeth from finishin' 'er sentence that awready created enough emotional turmoil in me. Me blinkin' me eyes to stop th' droplets o' physical manifestation o' me woe to take form as leveled a serious keek intae 'er eyes to tell 'er nae to continue, by th' furrowin' o' 'er delicate brows me realizin' 'er to have understood as I then flashed 'er a brief smile. Fleein' th' scene in turn, kennin' that should I stay to accept 'er sympathy 'n' take upoan th' topic o' me other drowned brother, I wouldn't have survived it equally tear free as wi' Edward who'd understood exactly how I felt 'n' therefore hadn't insisted oan makin' me sentiments even worse by offerin' his condolences. Understanding that his mere presence was enough to console me taken th' touchiness o' th' situation. 'N' where maist people regarded it but natural to show their support by givin' their condolements to th' bereaved immediately efter th' loss o' a luved one, I had always thought it tactful to leave those in mournin' in peace for some time. But oan th' second thought, it had been awready ower a week since Peter's passing…so according to me ain rule I should've juist swallowed Elizabeth's supportive words wi'oot runnin' awa'. But as said…I hadn't reached that state yet to be able to handle th' grief o' others in addition to me ain, yet alone respond to it. Therefore noo that I was oot o' bed 'n' back in touch wi' th' world where I kenned Peter to be naw mair, needin' some distraction o' mw ain.

* * *

"Any time now Poppet. Let's roll that dice before we all be pushing up daisies!"

I'd been left to contemplate upoan th' previous turn in th' game as Pintel's gruff voice broke thro' me reverie, me liftin' me eyes from me cup o' dice to th' pirate sittin' across th' table, who was tappin' his fingers against it impatiently. Maist piqued keek oan his coupon that had retreated intae a dissatisfied frown which contorted his awready crude features, his sharp eyes demandin' me to continue biddin'. Me returnin' his relentless goup for a moment 'til shook me dice, complete silence fallin' intae th' room wance I placed th' cup doonward.

As it happened, against strict orders o' Edward I'd left me sickbed 'n' sneaked oot o' me room th' previous day, nae long efter wanderin' aboot th' shack 'n' explorin' its convoluted layoot (that had surprised me wi' its actual size) runnin' intae what was left o' Jack Sparrow's crew. Findin' 'em easin' their boredom wi' a game o' Liar's Dice what else, efter some taunts 'n' exchange o' quite rancorous remarks especially wi' th' stout picaroon, me findin' meself provoked to accept a challege o' joinin' th' buccaneers for a game or two in th' followin' day. Efter ponderin' upoan th' engagement I'd agreed to findin' it in fact rather excitin', although me previous experiences wi' th' game hadn't all been that exhilaratin'... However decidin' to tak' this chance to brush up me existin' skills in dice, th' offer to join Pintel 'n' his comrades nae to have come in a better time actually (even th' pirates hadn't regarded me as a serious opponent 'n' maist likely gave me th' invite only to amuse 'emselves by humiliatin' me thro' me supposed inexperience). Because if I'd learned anythin' from th' men in me life, nothin' made ye forget th' pains o' hert 'n' misfortunes o' one's life better than gamblin' accompanied by alcohol…'N' that's precisely what all those hours spent wi' th' stinkin', inebriated, raunchy lot o' pirates offered me. A break from reality 'n' all o' it's problems includin' mine, th' perhaps thoughtless indulgin' intae all that I'd wance rebuked Peter aboot nae bein' th' maist rational thing to do (at least accordin' to William 'n' Edward who both hadn't seen quite eye to eye wi' me in that), but I'd needed somethin' else to think aboot other than Peter 'n' th' mere dissarray he was partly responsible o' turnin' me life intae. To, juist lik' Elizabeth wi' 'er cookin', be distracted. 'N' since I had juist enough gems left 'n' we weren't wagerin' each others' souls in th' course o' th' game this time aroond, I was free to do juist that. Nae to think anythin' aside for th' fact what resided under th' leathery cups o' me adversaries.

Naturally Jack's crewmembers had had a lot mair practise in dice 'n' therefore juist as assumed I offered wee challenge to 'em in th' mair than several first rounds o' th' game 'n' equally many rums-runs later, at which time I found meself robbed o' almost all o' me gems (which for th' uttermaist shock o' William 'n' Edward 'n' th' jawdroppin' awe o' th' pirates I'd presented as me stake efter walkin' intae th' room 'n' th' crew had questioned me actual qualifications to truly participate. Resultin' in William, who'd awready occupied th' room wi' th' rest o' th' men in his clear attempt to hide from Elizabeth, 'n' Edward, who'd eventually followed me to th' gamin' area, to hurry to step in efter recoverin' from th' surprise o' seein' me join th' game fully prepared). Regardless o'either William's (who'd been mair shocked to see th' actual amount o' valuables in me possession rather than see me play) or Edward's advice nae backin' oot although I was pretty much beaten despite o' me previous unwaverin' faith in me fortune to handle meself weel enough to give th' gentlemen some return for their ain money. Only makin' 'em rich when I made one bad bid efter another 'n' didn't seem to find a wey to bounce back from me amassin' losses, th' continuous laughter 'n' scoffs thrown in me wey aboot me stupidity to have ever believed to be able to challenge th' pirates 'n' survive th' game wi' all me jewels still in me ain pocket nae helpin' me from gettin' flustered ower me bad luck. Stubbornly me only silencin' th' protests o' me brother 'n' William 'n' concentratin' oan seein' thro' me opponents' bluff, tryin' to learn their tells 'n' get me heid intae th' game, to prevent losin' th' rest o' me money.

'N' true enough such tactic paid aff. Juist lik' back at Edward's ship while faced wi' his crew who'd given me th' first ever taste in this game, by juist studyin' me fellow players in th' turns that followed me finally findin' a wey to read 'em 'n' stairtin' to win for th' great confusion o' th' pirates. Me momentarily exasperated mind brightenin' for confidence by each fortuituous turn as tardily I proved meself apt to meet their bids, at first winnin' only wance in a long while 'n' losin' several jewels in th' process, but efter suceedin' to unsettle th' crewmembers' steadfast belief to have taken th' best o' me wi' me wins, it didn't tak' long when th' tables were turned. Th' discomfort 'n' grouchy faces increasin' within th' room as me essentially bad fortune shifted from variant to even abidin' at times 'n' I continued to win ower th' taken aback miscreants, by th' time o' me managin' to win as many as three games oot o' four at best, one by one men stairtin' to pull oot when I'd reclaimed maist o' me jewels 'n' they wanted to protect th' remnants o' their stakes. As me delightful winnin' streak endured eventually there were but me 'n' Pintel left (who'd refused to give in wi' th' rest o' his comrades 'n' was determined to win back th' coins I'd taken from 'im). Dead set oan provin' 'imself superior to a mere lass 'n' cleansin' me doon to me bones o' all me winnings. But o'coorse, I hadn't become unbeatable durin' a few dice games even if great in number…Mair lik' evenly matched wi' 'im, which was exactly why he inevitably turned nervous when time passed 'n' neither o' us showed any sign o' backin' doon.

At certain point in me life nae so long ago I would've cringed at all th' obsecities 'n' otherwise improper comments exchanged in th' tumult o' th' game, but th' mair time I spent wi' this maist unlikely gang o' characters for me to usually hang oot, I grew used to their impudence ridden dispositions 'n' quickly their crassness became some kind o' a background noise to lull meself in. Enablin' me to register nothin' else aside th' game 'n' th' men I was playin' against 'n' tryin' to uncover as liars. 'N' maist importantly 'n' to me greatest surprise, I stairted to see th' actual people deep within those atrocious pirates I'd used to despise. Even Pintel left a different impression in me.

"Four fours", I said, reducin' me expression to deadpan 'n' lik' afore tried nae to reveal anythin' to th' man in front o' me, goupin' at 'im blankly as he considered me long awaited bid for a moment afore keeked at his dice.

"Ye be a gutsy lass…but stupid", Marty remarked from th' side, me reducin' th' attention given to 'im to a mere glance as his comment was accompanied by th' laughter o' th' pirates surroundin' us. Pintel measurin' me in clear concur.

"Captain Jack will…would've clapped you in irons for making loony bids like that", he agreed, th' mention o' their deceased captain however causin' th' room to go silent briefly as his as weel as other pirates' eyes fell doon glumly. Th' moment o' silence draggin' oon for a few seconds 'til I broke it by straightenin' me posture efter a compassionate sigh 'n' replied.

"Glaikit or loony, it'll be determined by ye…yer bid please?"

"I would like to bid…five threes."

Although he was wearin' an unreadable sneer, durin' th' games I'd so far gone thro' wi' 'im as me opponent I'd learned to spot a certain tell whenever Pintel was indeed bluffin'. 'Im havin' th' continous habit o' fidgetin' his left forefinger, which lik' so many times afore told me noo how to respond. Me liftin' me jaw as weel as th' cup to expose me dice.

"Liar."

I smiled at Pintel as he revealed his ain dice 'n' was proven a liar, his comrades burstin' intae another guffaw by th' sour keek oan Pintel's visage as I then instantly hold oot me haun wi' an expectant expression. Edward givin' me a proud tap oan me shoulder as I followed Pintel to reluctantly hand ower a coin to me, from th' corner o' me eye me seein' William to break intae a smile.

"Winner drinks!" one o' th' pirates exclaimed, bemusin' me by sittin' right neist to me 'n' shovin' a half full bottle o' rum right under me nose efter I dropped th' coin intae th' gem pouch. Eyein' at th' pirate in protest as th' rest o' th' men advocated his prompt that amongst 'em had become a habit since early efternoon to those who won, hence causin' 'em to fetch refills for th' drunk rum mair than often. As I shook me heid 'n' shoved th' offered bottle awa' earnin' several grumplin' objections 'n' a frown from Edward.

"Ye play like a pirate, ye drink like one too, lassie… Ain't so lads?"

I sighed at th' sound o' th' adherece within th' room as cast a dubious glance doon at th' bottle, for th' sheer surprise o' William standin' nae far from me wi' slow movements takin' it to me lips 'n' submitted to tak' a swig. Big one. It tastin' naturally terrible but I also earned a reverent cheer from th' men surroundin' me, th' pirate claimin' back th' bottle soon enough 'n' returnin' to his seat as Pintel was swift to ready his dice. Wance mair waitin' for me bid as I tried to move past th' burnin' sensation in me lungs.

"Right…Ladies first."

"Since when would ye have threated me lik' one?" I said half to meself, castin' 'im a significant side glance ('im kennin' perfectly weel to what I was referrin' to 'n' only chuckled at me remark wi' a nonchalant shrug, flashin' me a smirk) afore hidin' th' dice back under me cup. "Three fives."

"Four threes. Go up if you dare, Poppet."

"Four fives."

"With all due respect, missy…but me thinks you're a lice ridden, dirty _liar_ …"

Instead o' another reverent ootburst I gained some leers when I had to admit me defeat, scowlin' in irritation as eventually unveiled me dice 'n' caused th' pirates to laugh in victory. Several o' 'em tappin' Pintel oan his back due to his win, th' man in question noo tiltin' his heid at me haughtily 'n' wi' a sigh I returned th' previously confiscated coin back to 'im.

"It's a blessing to us all…Ye play better than ye smell!" Marty derided, creatin' an even louder howl o' laughter as he 'n' Pintel keeked me ower. Me haltin' in middle o' rollin' me dice to keek at meself, turnin' up me nose efter takin' an eventual whiff o' me claes 'n' indeed realizin' for th' first time since yesterday what th' price o' nae bathin' in ower a week was. Me stinkin' possibly even worse than th' group o' men accompanyin' me, me frownin' in disgust at th' sickenin' odor o' me unwashed body 'n' th' greasy tangle o' locks that only caused th' miscreants to further laugh their heids aff.

"You smell like a real pirate, alright…But surely you have a thing or two to learn before you wager like one, lassie", Pintel said, cacklin' dryly as I shot a glare at 'im. Sweepin' me filthy hair aff me shoulder 'n' tried to concentrate.

"Looks be deceiving, eh?" Marty added, gainin' an aggravated browliftin' from me while Pintel stashed th' coin intae his pocket wi' a concurrin' simper.

"Two sixes", I offered, earnin' hardly any less amused reaction to me bid as th' pirates shook their heids all aroond amidst their sneers.

"Ye think ye're a crafty drivelswigger, now do ya?" Marty queried, exchangin' another curt glance wi' me as his comrades joined in his sarcasm wi' a few laughs as I simply smiled at th' gentlemen's disbelief. Pintel scrutinizin' me indeed nae impressed but said nothin as one o' th' buccaneers pointed towards th' chicken daunerin' aboot th' room.

"Even the chicken feels sorry for ye for a craven bet like that!"

"Aye, that be right. With such safe bets you soon have nothing left to roll", Pintel agreed, grinnin' at me confidently. "Alright, I say…Three threes."

Me smile widened as I kenned I had no threes under me cup, findin' it unlikely 'im to possess th' bidded number even wi'oot th' twitchin' o' his forefinger that spoke o' his bluff. "Ye sir…are a liar."

"Well shall we see how the drivelswigger fared?"

Pintel grimaced at me victory, me however nae claimin' what was mine this time 'n' left it for later as threw th' dice intae th' cup. Shakin' 'n' topplin' 'em ower, keepin' up wi' th' careful bids. "Two ones."

"You're a liar!" Marty shouted, throwin' a haun in th' air as others joined 'im wi' their protests. Pintel glowerin' me for a moment 'til he broke intae a slight laugh, shakin' his heid.

"Curse thee for breathin' you scurvy bilch-rat. Because I happen to know you to be a rum soaked, barnacled liar."

"Liar!"

"Liar!"

William 'n' Edward smiled in unison as th' freish silence descended intae th' room, only th' clink o' th' gold fallin' intae me jewel pouch enlivenin' it as th' pirates took in Pintel's second loss. Me roundin' th' coupons o' th' surprised miscreants wi' me gaze.

"Beginner's luck!" Marty exclaimed, Pintel whiskin' his dice fretfully back intae his cup. Momentarily dumbfounded.

"You're getting too good at this, lassie…"

"As craven as I play, it seems to be workin'. I've won plenty, so if ye wish to call it quits I'd be mair than happy to oblige th' guid sir."

"Shut your sweet little cake hole, and be done with your bid, missy!" Pintel retorted, nae admittin' defeat by any means, me inclinin' me heid in compliance. Annoyin' 'im intentionally by keepin' up wi' th' similar bids to distract 'im.

"Awright then…Two twos."

An uproar o' heated up exclaims filled th' room, Pintel pointin' at an accusatory finger at me as I wance mair was called a liar all aroond.

"You're a liar!"

"Let's see."

Pintel slammed his cup oan th' table at th' sight o' oor dice, proven wrong. His mien this time incredulous as weel, as th' pirates silenced again at th' face o' me dawnin' winnin' streak.

"Rats. You got another of mine."

"Nae bad for a drivelswiggerin' craven, is it?" I stated, smilin' smugly. "Two sixes."

"Insisting on playing it safe, are we?" Marty said, earnin' a slight chuckle from th' pirates, even though they all had turned somewhat anxious lik' every time I'd proven to ken how to handle me dice (even if wi' weak bids, 'em to have eventually helped me to win). Me liftin' me eyebrows at 'im blankly, facin' thoughtful Pintel who really had to carefully consider his ain bid wi' his lack o' dice. Efter all nae prevailin'.

"Why not step aside and let your sister over there have a go?" Pintel added, burstin' intae a hysterical snicker as he beckoned towards Edward. Edward replyin' by narrowin' his eyes to all th' air kisses 'n' remarkable keekowers sent his wey 'n' liftin' an annoyed eyebrow, me instead directin' a slight frown to William's direction instead as noticed 'im to join th' ensued hilarity wi' his ain laugh. Efter hearin' 'im clear his throat me flashin' a smile at me opponent as in turn beckoned to Edward.

"If it were 'im sittin' 'ere, he would've been deprived o' his breeches many turns ago."

"Nevertheless, lass, even the way you dress can't change the way you play…Even the goat has more sense than to keep on bidding like that, and the next time you lose…I may fancy deprive you of yours", Pintel responded, shakin' his heid as all eyes turned to the other animal loiterin' at th' premises nae far from us. It munchin' awa' one o' th' sleepin' pirates' hat as let oot a supportive bleet. Me simply smilin' as Edward rolled his eyes at th' chortlin' pirates as weel as me comment he least wanted to admit as th' truth, as th' worst player o' his late crew 'im as weel turnin' to glower at William in frustration efter takin' in his still gey amused exterior. It endin' in both o' 'em returnin' their attention back to me 'n' Pintel at th' sound o' th' buccaneer's voice.

"Three fours."

"Who be noo th' wrethced liar, I wonder", I pointed oot, keekin' doon at his cup. "Let's see it then."

Th' game ended in me victory, me gatherin' me spoils from th' even further embittered Pintel 'n' acceptin' th' rum bottle for me customary swig, 'im however nae takin' long to get hold o' 'imself as slammed his dice ontae th' table again. Goupin' at me challengingly, determined.

"A new game! I'll be damned than lose to a prissy girl like you."

"Don't you think you have already lost enough?" Edward questioned from him, cuttin' in as his eyes then shifted from Pintel to me. Although visibly proud o' me success 'im tellin' me to stop wi' a slight frown as I neist felt William's haun to press oan me forearm briefly.

"He's right. You've recovered most of your stake, so don't risk losing all of it again."

" _Hush,_ th' fun's juist gettin' stairted", I stated, shooin' William's deterrin' haun awa' as looked doon at me prepared dice. "I'd rather take upoan another one o' those fevers 'n' fight me wey oot o' Kraken's belly wi' but a rusty nail than lose to a mere _pirate_."

Pintel smirked at me, th' rest o' th' buccaneers laughin' at me self-assured comment as William simply let oot a sigh o' surrender, noo sittin' oan top o' a barrel to follow th' game from closer vicinity as we commenced. Pintel takin' th' first bid in turn.

"My bid is…Two fives."

"Three fives."

"Four fives."

"…Two sixes."

"Three Sixes."

"Liar."

"Gangway! I think the landlubber's got it!" Pintel mocked, me simply swallowin' me defeat wi' a simple sigh as th' pirate continued oan to cheer 'n' celebrated by sharin' a companionable hug wi' on o' his comrades. Me feelin' William's attentive eyes to roam ower me in concern, clearly nae covinced enough that I could tak' a loss or two wi'oot a need for actual worry.

"Wipe your landlubbery tears…and let's have another go, eh lass? And see if fate smiles upon you this time despite of your foul, odorous breath."

"Ye'd better wish she be oan yer side instead o' mine…" I answered, smirkin' cunningly.

"And you better up yer bids Poppet, or we'll pressgang you to service with Davy Jones. Or better yet…maroon you over to Cannibal Island."

"I don't see why nae…Someone told me it's nice there at this time o' year…Two twos."

William gave me sarcastic reply a remarkable browliftin' that clearly didn't advocate 'im to agree, but I cast no keek to his wey as waited Pintel to return th' bid.

"I wager, Four twos…"

"Five threes."

"Ye bilch drinking scallywag!" someone shouted from th' background, others agreein' that me risky bid indeed marked me as a liar wi' a series o' dissatisfied grunts.

"You're a fibster. Scoundrel…and a liar!" Marty accused, Pintel voice turnin' caustic at th' end.

"Looks like this game's ought to be over soon", he noted, meetin' me eyes. "Since gods of fortune decided to favor you not, Poppet…I can smell the vile stink…of a liar!"

"You barnacle loving bilch rat!"

"Keelhaul her bones!"

I cleared me ain throat, holdin' back a satisfied grin as pointed at oor joined dice to silence th' room. Inwardly sighin' for relief that me ultimate risk had been worth it 'n' indeed me bid provin' correct, Pintel snortin' at th' sight o' five threes accompanied wi' one one 'n' three twos. William 'n' Edward both lettin' oot a chuckle at me victory.

"Not bad for a mangy landlubber, I give you that…But this ain't ower yet, Poppet…Three sixes."

"Five."

"Haven't you learned anything yet, lass? Bravery is often paired with stupidity, as myself have been told…which makes you a dirty, tar eating cur of a liar."

"Think again", I responded, revealin' me dice 'n' as th' fate would have it claimin' one o' his. "Me turn…Three ones."

"Sting of losing is crueler than a wench' slap, remember that lassie…Three twos."

"Nae as much as mine…I still bear grudge for ye for kidnappin' me…Three threes."

"Try to win, and perhaps you'll have your compensation, Poppet. Three fours."

"Four fours."

"Liar, liar. Pantaloons on fire."

I accepted me loss 'n' ignored th' unsure glances o' William 'n' Edward, counterin' Pintel's bid.

"I bid…Two fives."

"Six sixes."

"Liar!"

Th' pirates let oot an amazed murmur as they witnessed all o' me dice consist o' sixes, hence joined wi' Pintel's three sixes makin' me th' risk takin' winner o' this round. Efter a brief daze me adversary keekin' me square in th' eye, but surprisingly nae much angered as Marty spoke up.

"Beginner's luck haunts ye still…We'll take back everyhtin' we said."

"Even the goat's impressed…or else, she's just hungry", Pintel stated, sharin' a laugh wi' his comrades already generated by Marty's input intae th' conversation, me also releasin' a low chuckle. Gently shovin'awa' th' nosy animal who attempted to nibble oan me collar.

"She clearly recognizes a winner when she sees one… _Ladies_ first."

This time th' buccaneers burst intae a laugh at me slight jeer, Pintel nae takin' it personally this time but accepted th' challenge, smilin' at me.

"'Ere we go then…"

Aboot ten minutes later th' final round o' th' game was noo doon to two dices both me 'n' Pintel had left, one each, th' tension buildin' up in th' room as th' onlookers all packed closer to th' table to behold which one o' us would claim victory ower th' other. William leanin' oan th' table efter he'd moved to sit right neist to me, 'im measurin' both me 'n' Pintel efter we'd made a bid each. Silence stretchin' oan to half a minute as everyone patiently waited for me to decide oan th' neist bid, Edward's fore-'n' middlefinger tappin' against me seat in anticipation as I scanned me dice carefully many times. Makin' a half pout afore returned me face back to deadpan, allowin' me eyes to drill intae Pintel's equally serious ones. Finally makin' me move.

"Two sixes."

"Time to meet the rope's end, lass…Three sixes."

There it was, th' twitch. Pintel's smug sneer disappearin' when he saw me smile ear to ear, me snatchin th' rum bottle from his side o' th' table 'n' took one last draft o' th' horrendous rum. Knockin' ower th' cup. "I believe yer breeches are oan fire, sir."

Gruff laugh erupted from Edward's chest as I was anounced th' winner by th' blank faces o' both Mary 'n' Pintel, th' miscreant lettin' oot a deep sigh o' chagrin 'n' in th' end couldn't hold back a slight bristled glower as matched me goup. Me shovin' th' bottle back to 'im as hold oot me haun 'n' urged 'im to lay doon th' rest o' me winnings, 'im submittin' wi'oot protests as his comrades' derisions were noo directed at 'im. Me noticin' William to give me a wide smile from th' corner o' me eye as slipped th' last coins intae me pouch wi' th' rest, Marty raisin' a pint in th' air.

"Gongratulations, lass. Ye beat us", he said, claimin' me attention. Th' buccabeers gruntin' in unison, still somewhat skeptical that I'd managed to win, efter a fleetin' smirk Pintel wavin' towards th' chicken in defeat.

"Now here's your chicken."

I eyed at th' earnest faced pirates 'n' th' reddish chicken prancin' aroond th' table, blinkin' in dismay as one o' th' miscreants hoisted th' bird intae me lap. Me jerkin' th' animal awa' as it flapped its wings at me coupon in surprise, me swiftly capturin' 'em under me palms as gouped at me former opponents.

"'Er name's Crosseyed Bertha . She's a good chicken, limps a bit, but has sailed with us for years…Take good care of her, ye hear", one o' th' pirates enlightened me, actually tearin' up a bit, Cotton's parrot lettin' oot a confirmative squawk as I lifted me eyebrows at th' notion, indeed discoverin' th' poor ('n' clearly much…beloved) bird to be cross-eyed. Only one o' 'er eyes focusin' oan me one at a time as she turned 'er neck to observe me, 'er crest as weel slightly crooked 'n' torn.

"Where do I need a chicken for?" I asked, confused as to why they were offerin' th' bird to me as a prize efter I'd earned some actual money from me winnigs, in turn bemusin' th' men who keeked to one another equally baffled. (Although taken that pirates didn't generally have much oan 'em to call property due to their vagrant nature, so ownin' somethin' lik' a chicken would mak' one remarkably mair wealthy in a certain sense…)

"You don't need a chicken?" Pintel questioned, grimacin' thoughtfully as scratched th' baldin' crown o' his heid, 'til efter a moment found a solution. Me placin' th' chicken back oan th' table as he straightened his posture, beckonin' towards me wi' a wide grin. "Let's make you an honorary pirate."

Th' idea was widely supported by th' sight o' th' hoisted tankards, th' owerall soused men laughin' at me incredulous face 'n' I simply shook me heid in disagreement as stood up. Edward goupin' at me somewhat tantalisingly, as if I really wasn't goin' to refuse such an honor.

"I'll leave th' pillagin' 'n' all manner o' blunderin' to yer capable hauns…'n' instead tak' yer money 'n' mak' better use o' it", I stated, one o' th' maist plastered buccaneers slappin' a haun against me back so hard that I almost keeled ower due to surprise. His laughter quietin' doon th' moment he spotted th' chicken oan th' table, me eyes travelin' to Marty whose words cut tro' th' vibrant guffaw.

"Nevertheless...Play us again some time!"

"I yet might…when I'm oot o' funds", I replied, flashin' a swift smile as tied th' pouch to th' broken waistband o' me trousers. Noticin' Pintel to give an odd keek to Marty, murmurin' under his breath.

"I'd rather have the chicken."

" _No chicken on the table!"_ th' drunk miscreant shouted all o'a sudden, startlin' me 'n' th' poor goat half to death juist as I turned 'n' he dashed past me 'n' Edward to grab th' winged creature. Gatherin' streenge keeks from all aroond th' room ('n' scowls from Pintel who'd accidentally spilled his rum all ower his coupon because o' th' scare) as th' man lifted th' chicken to th' level o' his eyes, his maist serious exterior meltin' awa' 'n' morphin' to a sweet smile as he neist hiccupped, strugglin' to find words. Squintin' at th' bird oan th' verge o' passin' oot, swayin'. " _Niiiiiice_ chicken."

One chicken's cluck later th' man crashed at me feet, th' chicken flutterin' its wings efter bein' released 'n' landin' oan th' prone body o' th' pirate. Me tiltin' me heid at th' ended spectacle afore efter all snatched th' bird intae me ain arms, steppin' ower th' snorin' miscreant.

"I think I can make Bertha useful in th' scullery efter all."

* * *

 _ **Scottish vocabulary:**_

 _ **Pronouns etc:**_

 _ **o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him, me = my, nae = not**_

 _ **Recurrent & other words:**_

 _ **maw= mum/mother, afore= before, me= my, hert= heart, ne'er= never, wee= small/little, awready= already, ken= know, efter= after, doon= down, as weel= as well, goup= stare, wance again/mair= once again/more, 'til= until, keek= look, ower= over, claes=clothes, aboot= about, wey= way, haun= hand, ain= own, oot= out, neist= next, winch= kiss, lik'= like, gey/pure= very, stairt= start, heid= head, awa'= away, braw= good or brilliant, wey= way, wi'oot= without, o' coorse= of course, dauner= walk, freish= new, wi'= with, juist= just, thro'= through, naw= no, coupon= face, face= expression, 'ere= here, aff=off, luv= love, atween = between, hoose = house, aye= yes, ne'er= never, broon= brown, likelie= probably, aboot= about, streenge= strange, wey= way, ain= own, oot= out, winch= kiss, luv = love, goup = stare, glaikit =stupid, gey/pure= very, stairt= start, geggy= mouth, lugs= ears, naw= no, scullery = kitchen**_


	4. Entry 3

**Entry 3**

* * *

 _ **Miranda**_

" _I hope you like it. It was made specifically for you for this day, Elizabeth. And very special one it is. Not every day does my daughter get to take her place in the society…"_

 _I spied thro' th' door openin' as Governor Swann handed Lizzy a large box, one that definitely contained another work o' divine creation ordered straight from Paris or London invariably, lik' all those previous birthdays 'n' other days o' celebration she'd been bestowed ever since she'd turned twelve years old. Except that th'day wasn't 'er birthday, but a day much mair remarkable in a young woman's life. Th' day she would mak' 'er official debut to th' society, set to join all those other young maidens o' Port Royal in their first official outin' at th' lavish ball that was to be held that same evening at Count Rochester's manor. Me sighin' dreamily at th' thought as waited for Elizabeth to unfasten th' ribbons aroond th' parcel impatiently, giddy to see 'er freish dress that had to be unlik' anythin' she'd ever worn afore, as it was seemly in these kind o' elegant affairs that usually opened th' ball season wi' th' grandest party o' all 'n' welcomed th' youngest daughters o' th' nobility to th' higher circles. Me nae helpin' but hold me breath at th' sight o' th' masterful embroidery as wi' an excited yelp Elizabeth hoisted th' gown oot o' its box. Th' layers 'n' layers o' th' finest silk mesmerizin' me wi' their vibrant, stylized colors 'n' forms that created th' imposing trail. First o' its kind oot o' 'er so far dresses,'n' wi' th' unlimited amount o' complimentary details sown intae th' garment was to bring a freish kind o' grace 'n' poise to Lizzy who was from that day oan to be regarded as a child awo longer. But a woman o' high society._

 _Me smile widened as I witnessed Elizabeth's joy, th' frock ootdoin' everythin' we'd imagined th' dress to be for many weeks prior 'n' thus caused 'er eyes to shine for anticipation for th' upcomin' evening. Th' parcel accidentally fallin' oan th' floor as she danced aroond th' parlor (which we'd juist a moment ago occupied durin' oor readin' session I'd secretly attended oan th' detriment o' me work) th' beautiful garment lifted high above 'er heid so that th' sunlight streamin' inside from th' large windows reflected from th' small jewels decoratin' th' gown's intircate, lace adorned bodice 'n' waistline. 'Er father stairtin' to laugh at his daughter's ever so delighted reaction to his newest gift that was but given, me openin' th' door o' th' dinin' room a bit mair to see Lizzy stop in middle o' a large twirl to stand by a mirror that th' Governor had ordered th' maids to fetch from 'er room. Elizabeth marvelin' th' wey th' soft fabric draped towards th' floors so elegantly, smilin' at th' wey its rosy color went wi' 'er fair complexion 'n' golden hair, highlightin' 'er natural beauty, tryin' th' gown for a size. 'N' naturally, it was perfect for 'er. She would undoubtedly be th' maist enchantin' oot o' all th' debudants present at th' ball…_

" _Oh, father thank you! It's simply exquisite to look at!"_

" _And so shall yoube once you wear it tonight. Only best for my dearest girl."_

 _This time I released a slightly despondent sigh, keekin' doon at me ain plain dress o' dull cotton, leanin' me heid against th' door frame as for one fleeting moment I tried to imagine meself takin' part o' one o' those glorious parties. Wearin' th' maist luxorious dress that all th' shops o' Port Royal could offer, surrounded by highly esteemed members o' society 'n' dancin' till th' last breath o' th' vivacious gathering…But wance I opened me eyes again 'n' felt th' poor material against me skin I remembered wi' a pinin' freish sigh that I was ne'er to experience somethin' so wonderful. Long gone were th' days o' childhood when I'd been able to attend th' many celebrations held at Swann manor, me gey young self racin' efter Elizabeth among th' guests juist lik' children do, havin' th' time o' me life wi' me friend. When naw one had found a reason to alienate me from Elizabeth wi' whom I'd shared close to everythin'since birth till that much anticipated day o' 'er debut. Although I was maist happy for 'er, still feeling th' sting o' envy deep within me as I watched 'er frolickin' aboot th' room in joy that debonair gown in 'er hauns. Wi' a firm shake o' me heid then remindin' meself that in th' end we lead highly separate lives that gave me naw room to yearn for somethin' that was ne'er to be mine, me nevertheless nae bein' able to deter a twinge o' disappointment as instead o' callin' me name 'n' hurryin' ower to th' dining-room to showcase 'er present to me as I expected efter kissin' 'er father oan th' cheek she immediately dashed oot o' th' room 'n' ran thro' th' foyer to go try oan th' gown in 'er room. Me takin' a baffled step backwards as keeked efter Lizzy, nae gainin' a single glance back as she was oot o' sight in a flash, me makin' a curt frown as Governor Swann then saw me at th' door 'n' called me inside juist afore I got th' chance to shout efter 'er._

" _Could you please dispose of the parcel and go prepare Elizabeth's dress for tonight, Miranda, once she's done trying it on?"_

 _His order had surprised me, but nevertheless I'd entered th' room 'n' curtseyed in compliance. Bowin' me heid as Governor Swann was shakin' his heid at me spyin' at 'em by th' door._

" _Right awa', sir."_

" _Good girl."_

 _Soon efter Governor Swann had left maw had arrived to th' parlor, findin' me standin' there admirin' th' as well beautiful casin' in which Elizabeth's dress had been delivered efter I'd gathered th' books we'd left oanto th' couch. Me fingers smoothin' th' beautiful patterns 'n' ribbons, me nae even realizin' to have turned somewhat sad then 'til felt maw's comfortin' haun to grasp mine 'n' she turned me aroond. Meetin' me gaze 'n' cheerin' me up wi' 'er angelic smile, sweepin' me cheek._

" _I ken yer life isn't what ye'd wish it to be 'n' nae even close as luxorious as Miss. Elizabeth's", she'd said, keekin' a bit apologetic afore 'er face brightened wi' another, gentler smile. Me watchin' 'er to reveal a parcel from behind 'er back as weel, wrapped intae much simpler waxed paper wi' a simple rope tied aroond it, 'er then handin' it to me. "But it is yer life, 'n' ye should treasure it 'n' mak' maist o' it naw matter what fate has given ye to mak' o' it. So although it is nae a frock for th' debudant ball that I'm holdin', it's somethin' equally important that will also designate th' fact o' ye becomin' a woman. Somethin' I've been very excited to give ye noo that ye're all grown up 'n' ready to face th' world oan yer ain."_

 _Me lips spread intae a warm, amused smile as I opened th' loosely tied package to unveil a brand freish maid's uniform. Fetched straight from th' tailor to whom I then realized maw to have secretly placed an order to finally get me me ain uniform, me allowin' th' red dress to fall to its full length in front o' me for me to examine it. It nae bein' anythin' similar compared to th' gown Elizabeth had been given, but still equally wonderful in me eyes 'n' wi' a single glance I could tell it to fit me lik' a glove. Simply it bein' a gift from maw makin' it superior to any silky work o' art I'd many times daydreamed to wear, juist because o' that reason me neist whiskin' awa' such pointless reveries afore treadin' th' cottony uniform 'n' th' apron ontae me forearm, proceedin' to hug maw._

" _I luv it, maw."_

" _It's nae a creation o' exquisite brocade, but it'll have to do for noo. It was time for ye to have one o' yer ain to use."_

" _It's all I need. Thank ye."_

" _Wear it weel. 'N' as proudly as if it_ were _yer debudant gown."_

" _Ye can be sure o' that, maw."_

" _Happy birthday me darlin' lass."_

Ye didn't ken o' comfort 'til ye had hot water poured ower yer strained muscles, spreadin' th' sensation o' ease all ower as ye rake thro' yer cluttered hair 'n' feel yer fingers comb thro' th' knots. Th' warm steam caressin' yer dry, weathered skin 'n' bit by bit reminded ye how it wance used to be soft 'n' uncalloused, juist as ye are marvelin' ower th' fact how a simple bath could feel so heavenly, even for th' past several weeks ye've been nothin' but surrounded by ne'er endin' water to make yer sick to yer stomach o' anythin' that was wet 'n' as vast... Weel for stairters I was thrilled to have th' caked filth washed aff o' meself (although me caretakers had taken th' initiative to wipe awa' th' majority o' it when I was unconscious). But rags 'n' a bowl o' occasional water only took ye as far, 'n' I actually enjoyed th' sensation o' havin' me skin deeply abraded by th' somewhat hard sponges that Tia Dalma had provided for me 'n' Elizabeth to use along wi' some soaps 'n' unfamiliar oils to treat oor (I suppose) hair wi'. Efter I'd dedicated notable amount o' time in scrubbin' every bit o' me clean I allowed meself to relax in th' dominant heat o' th' improvised bathroom, nae even th' boilin' conditions o' th' Cuban climate impedin' me from takin' th' maist o' th' time spend in th' toaty wooden tub both me 'n' Elizabeth each had th' privilege to soak in instead o' sharin' one. Efter I'd applied some o' th' peculiar substance to me untangled locks 'n' rinsed it wi' a pitcher o' water I eventually rose from th' still hot water, dryin' meself aff wi' care 'n' time. Pamperin' meself wi' th' tardy touch, slowly rubbin' me arms 'n' other sore spots o' me body wi' th' coarse , thin cottony towel afore sat doon to a wee stool that had been placed in front o' a cracked, large mirror. Thinkin' aboot th' memory that had aburptly popped up in me heid while layin' in th' chest deep water, me eyes travelin' from me reflection to Elizabeth who was leanin' against 'er tub's edge. Facin' th' wall, 'er back mostly turned to me, fallen intae 'er private musings that somewhat crestfallen face oan 'er flushed coupon (that still didn't drive awa' 'er feeble mien).

Aye. She 'n' I were gey different. Th' day she'd been given that gorgeous gown 'n' wi' it th' chance to join 'er peers as th' unquestioned woman o' high class, I'd stayed behind. Presented wi' that maid's uniform 'n' me inevitable future that differed greatly from 'ers, me noo realizin' it to have been th' foremaist definin' moment that had set us oan different paths 'n' distanced us from one another. 'N' there was naw one to blame for it really, it was juist th' wey things were lik' maw had told me. Elizabeth was a daughter o' an aristocrat where I was a daughter o' a disowned maid. So it had been but expected that instead o' rememberin' what we'd used to had, that we'd wance been seen as inseperable as sisters, she'd ran straight to 'er room to embrace th' thrilling future o' 'er ain that had awaited 'er at that ball. One that was completely different from mine 'n' which didn't involve me as nothin' mair signifcant than a servant, juist as I had also voluntarily given up oor friendship mair by each passing year upoan focusin' oan findin' me ain place in th' society 'n' rememberin' that it initally was beneath Elizabeth's. That it wasn't further proper for us to pursue th' fancies o' childhood 'n' share a bond stronger than what common courtesy permitted…'N' efter th' things that had further affected th' remnants o' oor relationship 'n' caused it to maistly disappear further intae th' rift in oor social classes, wance I noo examined meself from that mirror I stairted to realize how different we in fact really had become. How much _I'd_ changed from that person I'd used to be, that girl who'd wance been friends wi' th' woman noo sittin' behind me.

A single glance at me reflection proved th' Caribbean sun to be responsible o' turnin' me close to unrecognizable, tannin' me skin from that ivory pale to shockingly bronze, th' relentless rays scortchin' me non stop for th' past months to have also caused me hair to have turned lighter from ashen to actual blonde for me amazement (only advocatin' th' great power o th' sun). Th' close to platinum, rapidly overgrown wisps hangin' doon me back 'n' reachin' far longer than I normally allowed 'em to grow. Creatin' th' odd contrast wi' me drastically changed skin tone, but for me surprise me discoverin' these maist notable differences to have done some guid to me. Th' windburns I'd been plagued wi' as weel as a couple o' real sunburns to have also pretty much faded by then, 'n' I'd been left wi' mostly flawless skin (except those cuts 'n' other bruises gotten in th' tumult o' th' so called adventure). 'N' naturally th' lashmarks were still there, but which had turned from infected 'n' doonright loathsome to keek at intae a few wizened streaks that surprisingly didn't appear as terrible as I'd feared, due to Tia Dalma's care 'n' th' perhaps nasty but yet effective leeches only memory o' those horrid wounds left when I turned aroond to take a keek at h' damage 'n' observed th' lashmarks to have vanished close to oblivion. 'N' I didn't ken how she'd done it, taken how savagely me back had been shred open, but I was noo mair than ever afore grateful to th' woman for 'er healing skills. Should I'd been forced to put up wi' those grotesque, hardened scars I'd feared to remain, I think I ne'er would've been able to fully put behind th' emotional trauma associated wi' 'em. Owerall th' woman noo goupin' back at me from th' mirror keekin' different in mair weys than one, but in a highly positive wey. When I raised me hauns 'n' let 'em search me suddenly so unfamiliar seeming features, me studyin' th' woe ridden but yet somehow much stronger keekin' self, realizin' th' time spent at sea to have indeed grown oan me. Shapin' me closer to someone I'd wished to become for years while livin' me mundane, safe life wi'oot a possibility to become anythin' from what I'd awready been.

As I stretched me cheeks upward to discover cheekbones I hadn't kenned to own till then 'n' examined me slimmer body mair closely wi' a few mair turns performed in front o' th' mirror, one glance at Elizabeth later I fathomed that there actually was wee similarity atween us anymair. Nae many things to compare atween us, th' weight loss I'd gone thro' 'n' th' other outer changes that had brought oot th' unique physical traits in me distancin' me from 'er even further. Finally for th' first time ever in me life, makin' me mair lik' me ain person. Me feelin' lik' me ain person, as if th' journey I'd taken would've groomed me 'n' made me mair who I was supposed to be. 'N' since that was a rather comfortin' notion, although I didn't feel quite meself internally I still let oot a content sigh, smilin' at meself. As a conclusion to me encounter wi' th' newly established woman I'd found from within meself takin' hold o' a pair o' scissors I'd earlier come upoan in me ol' bedroom. Efter one final glance at me long locks inclinin' me heid sideweys 'n' allowin' 'em to hang freely towards th' water covered floor, decidedly cuttin' one third o' 'em aff. Nae lamentin' th' tufts that amassed below wi' every cut, soon me endin' up wi' shortest fashion o' hair I'd ever had. Th' light wisps noo reachin' a bit ower me shoulders.

"Such a waste. I've always envied you for how long and thick your hair used to grow in such a rapid pace when mine did not."

I turned towards Elizabeth in surprise o' 'er voice efter measurin' th' ends o' me tresses for a moment, meetin' 'er eyes 'n' managin' to se th' fleetin' smile o' 'ers 'til it died 'n' Elizabeth reverted back to 'er dejected self. Me tiltin' me heid at 'er in ponders as put awa' th' scissors efter one mair keek at th' cut aff cluster o' hair, watchin' 'er stairt to draw patterns oan th' surface o' th' steamin' water as she placed 'er heid to rest oan 'er left arm. Lazily shiftin' a wee awa' from me, as if she wouldn't have wanted to move from that spot ever again. 'N' as afore I could guess what was it that ailed 'er so, what caused 'er pirits to go even lower than mine…Since in a wey I'd wance been in an exact same position, feelin' what she felt noo. But nae as deeply as she obviously did….'n' for totally different reasons. Althought aware o' this me then decidin' nae to address it 'til later…when she practically provoked me to speak o' it.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked then, takin' me aback again 'n' I eyed at 'er quizzically 'til saw 'er gaze at th' scars oan me back. Me instead glancin' ower to 'er flawless, blemish free skin afore keeked awa' 'n' let oot a sigh. Takin' th' towel to proceed to rub me scalp while dryin' me noo much shorter hair.

"Th' crew o' _th' Duthman_ didn't quite appreciate to find a woman disguised as a man aboard their ship…" I answered simply, lettin' oot an effortful laugh as turned sideweys oan th' stool to avoid seein' 'er cast a surprised keek at me ('n' to hide th' scars from 'er). 'Er voice however mair stunned than horrified when she replied rather stupefied.

"You mean you were aboard _the Flying Dutchman_ with Will?"

"Aye, I was. Edward 'n' I wound up there entirely by accident efter Will found us from th' wreckage o' Edward's ship…Didn't Will tell ye?"

Th' silence was oppressive for th' few minutes we spent eyein' at one another, Elizabeth's deadpan face eventually crackin' as she made a quick heidshake. As weel turnin' awa'. "No."

I couldn't think o', nor did I have anythin' to say efter that. Me this time takin' a brush given by Tia Dalma 'n' worked thro' me wance mair tangled hair, as th' silent minutes passed Elizabeth eventually focusin' oan observin' me movements. 'Er countenance this time somewhat streenge, one that I couldn't read nor did I ken what was exactly goin' thro' 'er heid then, only kennin' that 'er goup stairted to turn me uncomfortable efter some time 'n' I aspired to break free from it by handin' 'er th' basket that hold th' bars o' soap.

"Ye should get crackin' afore th' water turns cold or ye faint."

Wi' a slight smile 'n' a surprised glance doon at th' soaps Elizabeth accepted 'em, however nae proceedin' to use 'em but placed th' soaps oanto th' floor, close to another stool left in th' corner o' th' room oan which th' second pitcher o' hot water waited.

"Do they hurt?...The scars?" Elizabeth queried efter a wee break, th' quirk o' 'er eyebrows however tellin' me she had equally difficult time to keep th' conversation goin' 'n' that was th' best she could say although th' answer would be but obvious. Me shakin' me heid in turn as discovered some soap to have splashed oan me shins, takin' me pitcher 'n' daunerin' ower to th' buckets that had been used to carry th' hot water inside. Fillin' th' jug halfwey afore poured it ower me legs, me skin burnin' for th' scaldin' water that was kept hot by th' lid crafted oan top o'th buckets.

"Nae at all. Tia Dalma did weel in healin' th' infected gashes, so noo all that's left are th' scars."

"Oh…good then. That puts his mind at ease…"

I keeked up to Elizabeth questionably, th' odd tone in 'er voice lurin' me eyes to peer upward 'n' take in 'er yet another peculiar face afore she hid it behind a mask o' guarded calm. 'Er eyes however speakin' volumes, mair than she led oan, 'er noo inclinin' 'er heid remarkably as smiled at me. Explainin' 'erself.

"Your brother's. He never left your bedside the time you were sick."

"Aye…me brother's."

I couldn't hold back th' unspoken uneasiness, th' hunch I got from 'er behavior causin' me to face th' wall in turn as I bit back th' words formin' oan me tongue, me keekin' other wey entirely wi' a twinge o' frustration as 'er voice soon spoke up again. Askin' me to aid 'er rub in th' soap to 'er back efter she'd finally stairted to wash 'erself, me reachin' doon to snatch a bit worn oot bath brush 'n' extended it for 'er ower 'er shoulder. 'Er eventually decidin' to abandon it by th' stool 'n' reachin' behind 'er back to use one o' th' sponges, givin' me time to think 'n' I soon relieved th' tension by breakin' th' silence.

"I'm sorry aboot Jack."

Even if she would've wished to deny it, me remark caused Elizabeth to gasp rather strongly, 'er jumpin' lik' a string 'n' straightenin' so swiftly that th' soapy water in 'er tub splashed oan th' floor. Almost drenchin' 'er freish spare claes, 'er face suddenly but adamant as she faced me again. Keekin' incredulous 'n' supposedly doilt, even I wance again could see how she really felt deep within 'er eyes. I kenned 'er weel enough efter all to realize when she was lyin'. 'N' 'er lyin' upoan respondin' was obvious to anyone who would've heard 'er speak that moment.

"Why? There's no need", she said curtly, feignin' amusement, but I kenned better than to let 'er assumed indifference to fool me. Me simply eyein' at 'er seriously, 'til let me mien to soften for compassion. Efter all nae bein' able to deny that I truly symphatized wi' 'er emotions.

"Ye miss 'im, don't ye? 'N' are distressed by th' wey he passed awa'."

"Of course not. Why would I be? Jack sacrificed himself to save us, so I can only admire him for his courage to face the Kraken all by himself…That's all…He was a good man."

She shouldn't have said that. Because th' minute I heard th' sound o' 'er voice 'n' th' hardly covered crack in it 'n' saw th' unavioded quiver o' 'er lip th' moment she said his name, I kenned I was right. 'N' that she was completely distarught inside, deeply so. For this reason partly pityin' (but also somewhat indignant that she wouldn't come to terms wi' th' truth 'n' insisted oan lyin' aboot somethin' that was clear to everyone aroond 'er) me sighin' at 'er response, facin' 'er fully as matched 'er goup. Noo me eyes but resolute, me liftin' me jaw a wee as signaled 'er any mair pretense to be but a wasted effort.

"I saw ye kiss 'im, Elizabeth", I stated, for 'er greatest horror 'n' 'er eyes did widen as she heard me revelation. Stupefied. "So there's mair need for condolences than ye let oan. Ye were utterly grief stricken oan oor first night 'ere, right efter it happened, juist lik' I was. But it wasn't th' death o' Peter that upset ye so as I assumed at first, but th' loss o' Jack. His death that keeps oan tormentin' ye still."

"Well you saw wrong", Elizabeth retorted, startled 'n' in loss o' brief words, despite o' 'er frank soundin' answer refucin' to keek me in th' eye. Th' hertfelt pain in 'er eyes betrayin' 'er yet again. "I'm not at all bothered by his death. I was…It was only the loss of Peter that had me so shaken that night."

"Oh please, Elizabeth", I huffed in disagreement, shakin' me heid wi' a incredulous frown. Me voice neist conveyin' but sincerity 'n' provin' that I saw right thro' 'er paltry excuses, eventually turnin' softer from mere declarative. "I ken what true affection feels'n' keeks lik'. Ye don't fool me intae believein' that Jack's demise didn't mak' ye feel anythin'."

"You know nothing, the least about me!" Elizabeth exclaimed quietly, suddenly much mair defensive 'n' rose to 'er knees as cast an earnest keek to me wey, narrowin' 'er eyes in irritation. Nae bein' able to mask 'er hurt that was turnin' mair evident by each word that slipped her lips in th' growin' surge o' emotions that th' unexpected change in topic set loose within 'er. Addin' to 'er…guilt? That's what I saw written all ower 'er visage at times as she kept oan denyin' it. "I don't have the faintest idea what you're implying, Miranda. There's nothing between me and Jack!"

"Stop tryin' to convince me otherwise, Elizabeth! Yer false reassurances aren't enough to change what I saw that night, what there is atween ye, 'n' how ye act every time Jack is mentioned. How miserable ye've been ever since th' day o' losin' 'im…Perhaps ye would feel better if ye juist admitted th' truth to yerself."

There had been a hint o' accusation in me previous remark, but I hold me tongue 'n' simply assumed a serene exterior. Pushin' any thought o' William 'n' how this currently addressed matter involved 'im awa', as tried to urge Elizabeth to hear th' sense in me words that I efter all had said as a means to help 'er get past 'er ain grief. As she continued to be stubborn 'n' 'er coupon remained skeptical, I let oot a deep breath. In th' end a significant tone takin' ower me voice 'n' I got straight to th' point that maist mattered to me in this matter. One that she needed to consider as weel as 'er conflicted feelings towards th' deceased pirate Captain.

"For William's sake too…Nothing is resolved with self-betrayal, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth's eyes flashed afore she keeked doon intae th' bathwater, a series o' feelings takin' turns oan 'er coupon afore disappearin' 'n' always leavin' behind that same saddened, hertbroken woman who was ridden wi' guilt 'n'self-loathing. But always afore I had enough time to point oot how right I was wi' remarkable keeks leveled at 'er, Elizabeth hold 'erself together. Calmin' doon a tad, hidin' behind a freish veil o' ignorance 'n' refused to address th' issue, 'er sharp 'n' even a wee cold eyes drillin' intae me. Clearly tellin' me nae to stick me nose intae 'er business, causin' me to turn far mair riled up than I intended to let meself become due to 'er unforseen truculence.

"You couldn't be more wrong. I have no feelings for Jack, and you are the last person to lecture me about Will and how I should feel!" she pointed oot bristled, 'er narrowed eyes fillin' wi' momentary contempt. Utterly stunned me goupin' back at 'er for a while 'til me ain rage flared, nae to have meant to let meself turn angry while bringin' up th' premonitions that I'd grown to have ever since wakin' a day prior 'n' seein' th' cooled terms atween 'er 'n' William, but I efter all couldn't be th' better person 'ere lik' I'd encouraged Edward to be in his feud wi' William. Me springin' up to me feet in a surge o' indignation, causin' Elizabeth to flinch wi' me hurt, vexed response that didn't take long to soothe 'er heated will to counter me claims wi' 'er ain unspoken ones.

"I gave William up for ye! So th' least thing ye could do to repay is to make things up wi' 'im 'n' ask his forgiveness for betrayin' his trust in ye."

"You are unbelievable", Elizabeth huffed, dumbfounded. Takin' a break afore continued, wance mair irritated as keeked intae me eyes. "Just leave me alone, since the problems between me and Will aren't after all none of your business!"

"I'm simply askin' ye to ascertain yer ain feelings to yerself! If ye truly luv William, then stay true to yer words 'n' concentrate oan fixin' things wi' 'im…'N' keep in mind what yer continued indecisiveness atween 'im 'n' Jack might be doin' to 'im."

Elizabeth was stupefied by me latest remark, 'er still simply keekin' awa' 'n' settlin' intae th' bath again. Ignorin' me, me lettin' oot another sigh as regretted to have bolted in such wey, remindin' meself that I had naw reason to turn exasperated ower th' situation even if Elizabeth's behavior frustrated me. Forgettin' th' bitter sidenotes that appeared in me heid 'n' went by th' window where me ain spare claes were waitin', coolin' doon as gazed oot th' window 'n' examined th' jungle scenery. Pinpointin' th' small shacks o' th' villagers livin' at this large swamp wi' Tia Dalma (whom I'd learned 'em to regard as their healer o' some sorts, always seekin' help from 'er 'n' 'er powers whether someone needed a prediction aboot th' future or a simple remedy for an illness). Findin' th' borrowed dress substitutin' me torn 'n' clatty (dirty) claes to fit quite nicely, listenin' to Elizabeth washin' 'er hair in silence. As I tightened th' corset o' th' dress' bodice hearin' water to cascade intae th' tub as she was flushin' 'er ain locks a couple o' times, me thinkin' o' somethin' I didn't feel this time proper to be left unsaid.

"Ye might be right aboot what ye said earlier…I feel lik' I don't ken ye at all anymair. Yet alone what ye're thinkin' or doin'. It's been a long time since I truthfully kenned anythin' that is goin' oan wi' ye."

Elizabeth didn't reply, but I heard th' pitcher to fall intae th' water. Us sharin' another silence 'til I turned aroond, beholdin' 'er to lean against th' tub 'n' goup at 'erself from th' mirror wi' a stern face oan 'er coupon even I could tell 'er to be somewhat wistful. Nae even wance keekin' at me, me neist only sighin' 'n' headin' for th' door. Elizabeth however preventin' me from excitin' as 'er voice spoke up unexpectedly, 'er voice normal type o' friendly wi' naw sigh o' any o' that previous friction that had arisen durin' oor conversation.

"Could you please fill the pitcher for me? I'm out of water and there's till some soap in my hair."

Wi' a hold back eyeroll I went by th' water buckets, ignorin' th' pitcher Elizabeth was holdin' oot for me as weel as th' familiarity o' th' settin' that brought back some other memories from such a time ago that it noo felt unreal to have ever happened taken th' place we currently were stayin' at, far from that time I wouldn't have been able to question th' wey Elizabeth made 'er request. 'Er tone noo only causin' me to lift nonchalant eyebrows as claimed one o' th' buckets 'n' hoisted it ower to 'er tub, instead o' grabbin' ontae th' offered pitcher me placin' th' water within 'er reach 'n' smilin' at 'er. Efter takin' in 'er surprised goup bein' quick to leave th' room, as I stepped ootside me inner frustration vanishin' 'n' turnin' intae another untruthfully sweet smile as I discovered a familiar pair crouchin' by th' entrance. Pintel holdin' a dagger he'd used to try to gouge th' wood to create a hole for 'im 'n' Ragetti to spy thro', th' pair o' men flashin' me a nervous simpers back as I placed me hauns oan me hips. Inclinin' me heid.

"Oot o' money, are ye? Or simply tired o' losin' in dice, so that ye had to come try yer luck elsewhere?"

"No…no, no we were…were lo-looking for B-Bertha", Ragetti offered as an excuse, me liftin' me eyerbows. Kennin' that as a lie, as was aware that Tia Dalma had offered to prepare th' chicken for today's dinner 'n' which was currently in th' scullery plucked, waitin' to be cooked.

"Were ye? Then perhaps I should find 'er meself 'n' let 'er claw yer too curious eyes oot if I ever see ye behind this door again."

It wasn't a real treat obviously, but th' remains o' me previous vexation were still audible in me voice. Both o' th' pirates stiffenin' due to th' sound o' it, standin' up, me hard, irritated eyes causin' 'em to send one smirk each to me direction while they were compelled to flee th' scene by me relentless goup. Me sighin' n' shakin' me heid at Pintel who gave me an apologetic wave juist afore disappearin' behind th' corner, meself continuin' me wey towards th' scullery. Certain that Tia Dalma was in need o' assistance wi' th' food preparations while she concentated oan 'th' voodo practices o' 'er work. Th' murmur o' three voices 'n' th' sound o' thick Jamaican accents comin' from th' floor above tellin' me 'er to be wi' customers.

* * *

We spent a total o' four weeks at Tia Dalma's hoose. Jack's crew currently led by Barbossa (wi' William offerin' an occasional lug to th' conversation in his ain struggle to come to terms wi' th' current situation) spendin' th' passin' weeks in conductin' th' best 'n' safest plan o' action to save Sparrow noo that East India Trading Company had become a force to be reckoned wi' throughoot th' Caribbean 'n' their spies had nested to every port within th' area. Th' threat me uncle's actions had bestowed upoan their mission makin' it hard for 'em to act openly 'n' pressin' th' need for mair descreet actions if they wished to succeed. Apparently efter Barbossa had been brougt back to life by Tia Dalma's machinations he'd returned much mair enlightened, stressin' th' immediate need to claim Sparrow back from death 'n' claimin' to ken a man who hold th' solution to th' greatest problem concernin' th' rescue mission…Barbossa relatin' this man, who apparently was one o' th' Pirate Lords o' th' Brethren Court (nae that I would've kenned any mair who this certain pirate or that Brethren Court were), to hold a certain kind o' map that would lead 'em to Davy Jones' Locker 'n' eventually to Jack (who's presence in th' world o' th' living was much mair important than had been previously considered). As th' East India's power grew wi' th' possession o' _th' Flyin' Dutchman_ 'n' showed naw signs o' stoppin' but only growin' by each victory, secret call was made to all th' free pirates o' th' world 'n' a councel o' several pirate Captains was needed to gather at this place called Shipwreck Cove to form an answer to me uncle's Company's aspirations to put a stop to all piracy. 'N' since Jack seemed to hold a position as one o' these highly regargded Pirate Lords th' urgency to save 'im from Davy Jones' Locker increased, th' men spendin' weeks in careful craftin' a plan that wouldn't put 'em at risk o' bein' discovered by uncle Cutler, who wi'oot a doubt had sent word all ower th' Caribbean to arrest th' remainin' members o' Jack's crew upoan sight. Barbossa eventually resolvin' th' situation by decidin' it to be best for 'em to lay low for a couple o' mair week afore takin' aff to meet Sao Feng, this renowned Chinese pirate o' his acquiaintance. As their only objective to steal th' Charts from 'im.

Instead o' botherin' wi' attendin' these meetings 'n' contributin' me thoughts in tryin' to choose th' correct wey to get to Singapore undetected, I committed me unlimited free time to help Tia Dalma wi' 'er work as a compensation for th' trouble she'd went thro' by helpin' me to recover. To stop bein' but helpless bystander 'n' be o' some actual use to someone… Th' peculiar woman acceptin' me aid gladly, nae shyin' awa' from fulfillin' 'er promise by puttin' me to hard work immediately efter makin' me 'er assistant, me nevertheless findin' th' time to pass rather pleasantly in different tasks that ultimately were gey much lik' th' work I'd been raised to perform all me life. Th' jobs she bestowed upoan me from simple potion makin' to actual care o' ailin' villagers in their health issues as weel as curing Jack's crewmen from their minor ailments o' mere mosquito bites to greater ones (helpin' me to develop better terms wi' th' men, to me greatest surprise), it all creatin' me daily routine that also consisted o' hoose calls, ventures to th' surroundin' swamp in search o' ingredients to th' draughts 'n' tonics needed for daily consumption 'n' other hoosework in equal measure. It all givin' me th' needed leave from grievin' ower Peter's death. Me guickly findin' meself thinkin' much o' other things than all that which had gnawed at me for weeks, enjoyin' me time spent at th' soothsayer's home 'n' wee by wee stairtin' to feel lik' there was some sense in me life again. Edward also takin' it upoan 'imself to put 'imself to better use than loiterin' aboot wance th' amount o' people visitin' Tia Dalma doubled by th' end o' oor second week, stairtin' to offer mair profound medical treatment to th' people comin' to 'er shack day by day sufferin' from simple fevers to mair serious injuries that only a needle 'n' a thred could cure. Us havin' wee time to concentrate upoan other matters aside helpin' these people wi' their health issues, th' simple employment th' voodoo woman had provided me wi' eventually offerin' me a freish purpose. One that had been lost long since, 'n' it only helped me to review who I was as a person 'n' what I enjoyed doin' wi' me time. Me soon realizin' that helpin' others to help meself was th' fastest remedy to get past th' sorrows lurkin' at th' back o' me skull... But during th' times I took a break from all th' extra work, I deliberately avoided interaction wi' both William 'n' Elizabeth, wi' whom I couldn't say to be at ease to be alone wi'. In fact only praisin' th' serenity that came wi' livin' when I wasn't aroond 'em 'n' was simply glad aboot th' lack o' unnecessary drama, atween 'em th' couple in question havin' enough problems to solve wi'oot me exposin' meself to their disagreements lik' I wance would've done in an attempt to help... To be a guid friend. But I had decided to be past that, done takin' th' role o' a consiliator to support people who didn't need me assistance…unlik' th' villagers. Therefore me solely focusin' oan 'em 'n' leavin' th' quarrelin' pair to fend for 'emselves…who nevertheless didn't go thro' much progress by sulkin' by 'emselves, in addition to maistly avoidin' one another engagin' but intae arbitrary fall oots. Kinds that hadn't led to anythin' 'n' ended to either o' 'em stormin' aff wi' nothin' truly meaningful addressed during those emotionally charged exchanges. But as said, I had me ain life to worry ower... 'n' was done wastin' energy in takin' special interest in theirs.

Tia Dalma as a person was indeed a peculiar character wi' equally odd personality, 'er unique demeanor from 'er rather unkempt exterior to 'er distinctive wey to dress only playin' intae th' perception o' a kooky voodoo woman. Th' villagers, althought often seekin' help 'n' guidance from 'er due to 'er reputation as a woman wi' exeptional talents 'n' affiliations to supernatural, fearin' 'er mysterious powers 'n' she seemed to hold an unlikely status amongst th' villagers. Th' people comin' to 'er shack to fetch a potion for lumbago or to simply have their future read to 'em treatin' 'er wi' uttermaist respect mixed in wi' hertfelt dread at times... As if she were a god lik' being whom was nae to be angered wi' a surly word spoken against 'er, who had th' ability to move heaven 'n' earth should anyone get to 'er bad side in any wey.

I didn't ken aboot th' true extend o' 'er skills or rather wasn't sure did I fully believe in 'em altogether, but it was true that despite o' 'er perhaps somewhat unnervin' appearance she was a kind, generous woman wi' a carin' soul who didn't turn anyone awa' from 'er door at any time, were it day or night. Helpin' anyone who arrived wi' a troubled mind to 'er doostep 'n' offered peace o' mind in th' required form, dependin' oan what th' visitor was efter by comin' to 'er. Regardless o' 'er quirks 'n' number o' every day peculiarities me findin' meself gey comfortable in 'er company, makin' it easy to trust 'er when she seemed to possess a third eye that saw what others didn't 'n' drove 'er to offer advice in situations when ye hadn't necessarily asked for any. Tia Dalma's ne'er endin' kindness towards me causin' me to feel certain kind o' fellowship towards th' voodoo woman, as different as we were, 'n' although I'd been there but a few short weeks 'n' hardly kenned 'er. Tia always findin' weys to surprise me juist as I figured to have learned to ken somethin' aboot o' 'er... But I had to admit that whenever she was doin' 'er thing, when I observed 'er prophesizin' from crab bones or holdin' a ceremony for preservation o' many times miscarried woman's fertility, 'er presence became much mair formidable, 'n' during those times I could've believed 'er to be somethin' she was nae. Especially efter th' clients claimed their maladies to have miraculosuly disappeared by th' single castin' o' a spell or a bottleful o' certain potion.

'N' in such fashion those weeks passed wi'oot much change. As th' men o' th' hoose were wance mair busy discussin' ower th' final details o' their plan that was to be executed in th' following days, th' every day mair pressin' knowledge o' William maist likely joinin' th' rescue mission 'n' leavin' distractin' me train o' thought at times but nae resultin' intae greater conflict within me other than expected sense o' longing. Me however nae stoppin' to ponder aboot it as things had been hectic ever since it was widely known Tia Dalma to house an actual doctor at 'er shack, mair 'n' air villagers arrivin' to be checked by Edward, occasional few requirin' mair prominent care 'n' Tia 'n' I had set up a temporary infirmary to one o' th' spare rooms in case Edward saw best to keep some o' his patients in for surveillance afore sendin' 'em home. At th' moment nae one person occupyin' th' space however, in that particular mornin' efter runnin' a few errands for Tia at th' local market (which was but a riverbend engulfed wi' several vendors from neighboring islands twice a week, who sold their products from fruits to actual animals straight from rowboats) me bein' all alone in th' so called "reception room" as Eward had come to call it jokingly. While Tia was awa' doin' some hoose calls to some o' th' oldest inhabitants o' th' village who couldn't leave their homes me tryin' to figure oot a transcript o' a formula to a medicine which I'd been asked to prepare till 'er return. Th' oldest o' ol' parchment nae enablin' me to read it properly as th' handwritin' (that was obscure to decipher from th' stairt) had faded 'n' pieces were missin' from th' paper it had been written oan wance upoan a time. These facts nae botherin' Tia all that much probably since she undoubtedly could recite th' receipt even in 'er sleep, but to me it brought undeeded headache. Me eventally managin' to gather aboot a half o' th' listed components, but th' rest remained a mystery. Wi' a sigh me givin' in for noo 'n' proceedin' to prep th' herbs that I'd managed to read oot, as I was mixin' sage wi' boiled 'n' twice grinded sandalwood bark th' door openin' 'n' Tia daunered inside. 'Er eyes instantly focusin' to me as she observed me to scortch th' ginger wi' venus sachet powder afore mixin' it wi' patchouli oil.

"How are we lookin' with da task I gave you, qyal?" she inquired, me simply sighin' 'n' stirrin' th' potion together, levelin' 'er an apologetic keek.

"I couldn't make oot all th' ingredients. Half o' 'em are 'ere, but th' rest are missin'."

I stepped aside as Tia abandoned 'er basket oan one o' th' side tables 'n' waltzed ower to me, mumblin' to 'erself as she took th' formula from me 'n' proceeded to read. 'Er tattooeed fingers twitchin' in th' air as 'er eyes were cast ower th' bowl I'd used to combine th' ingredients, efter takin' a whiff o' it 'n' dippin' a forefinger intae th' mixture to taste it it becomin' needless for me to inform 'er which ones I'd been fortunate enough to find. Efter immediately recognizin' th' awready mixed herbs 'n' oils Tia twirlin' aroond 'n' goin' ower to th' jars she'd placed to hang by th' side window, me follown' 'er to amble aboot th' room, rummagin' thro' th' amassed bottles, boxes 'n' other jars coverin' all th' worktops 'n' surfaces all th' wey to chairs afore she found what she was searchin' for. Efter placin' all th' remainin' components by th' bowl 'er lastly givin' th' greatly dwindled jar o' john th' conqueror root a browliftin'.

"Hmmm, we're almost out o' da delight bringer…Ye must go ta Mama Odile an' collect some more as payment for da pain remedy I delivered 'er today."

"Very weel."

"But first, finish what ye started, child. Dat's for another client who expects it shortly."

I hold back an urge to throw an empty jar at th' accursed monkey o' Barbossa's (that thro' some equally unbeliavable miracle had found its wey to Tia Dalma's cabin) as it startled me by scurryin' past th' table oo' o' blue efter abruptly jumpin' inside from one o' th' opened windows. Instead settlin' for a deep sigh o' frustration 'n' lettin' go o' th' jars th' animal had almost knocked ower 'n' caused to fall to th' floor. Me sendin' a slight scowl efter th' irritatin' thing as th' monkey instead hopped oanto Tia's shoulder, th' woman flashin' 'er blackened teeth as smiled at 'im, sctratchin' th' bottom o' his jaw 'til efter gently yankin' th' medallion aroond Tia's neck a couple o' times as if intentin' o' stealin it (which wouldn't be anythin' new for such a thievin', connivin' wee beast) th' monkey grabbed ontae th' vines that grew thro' th' cracks in th' ceiling. Swingin' 'imself across th' room afore jumped to th' floor 'n' skittered awa'. By which time I'd awready ignored th' animal 'n' added some mair ginger to th' potion by th' urge o' Tia, 'er explainin' it to increase th' elixir's efficiency.

Efter Tia had also concentrated oan 'er daily activities, th' prevailin' silence was suddenly upset by th' sound o' draggin' steps acsendin' th' stairs leadin' to th' higest floor o' Tia's shack. Both o' us liftin' oor eyes from oor work to th' door in wait for th' friesh customer, but I was simply stunned when inside charged a number o' three people. Two men 'n' one woman, all pantin' 'n' havin' rather frightened faces oan their coupons as Tia was swift to hurry to receive 'em. Me leavin' th' potion to its ain devices as went closer to th' group standin' by th' doorwey, watchin' how th' taller o' th' two men set th' quite derilious one to sit doon to a nearby chair. Th' evident patient hardly stayin' oan his feet as th' villager's wife faced Tia 'n' stairted to recount what had happened to 'er husband. Wrappin' both arms aroond 'er swollen mid torso anxiously, panic lacin' 'er shaky voice as Tia took th' presumably injured man's arm to inspect it, replyin' wi' a serious voice that caused th' woman to release a distraught wail. Th' second man comin' to 'er side, comfortin' 'er as Tia lifted th' eyelids o' th' man. To discover his pupils to have withdrawn sligthly, although I hadn't naturally understood a single word from their previous exchange spoken in th' native language used in th' area, me however understandin' th' arrived man to be in bad shape. His left haun squeezin' his right forearm as he was tryin' to say somethin', me eyes examinin' th' notably swollen spot juist below th' man's elbow as Tia noo instructed th' accompanied man to tak' th' man's wife to rest. Tia then turnin' to me 'n' beckonin' me to join 'er in haste.

"Come 'ere, child. We're in a hurry."

"What happened to 'im?" I asked, scourin' th' room for th' herbs Tia had previously ordered me to find as she was makin' th' necessary preparations.

"Snake bite, gyal. An' dangerous one at dat."

Me hert made a jolt at th' sound o' Tia's grim response, it signalin' me us nae to have much time to help th' man, us thus nae wastin' any time in dawdlin' while prepared th' needed remedy to fight th' snake's venom in th' villager's system. In th' end us provin' to be too late, nae any potions, inscenses or Tia's spells workin' oan th' man or improvin' his state. Me exchangin' a keek wi' Tia 'n' frownin' in chagrin as she placed th' man back doon ontae th' bed his brother (as had been revealed a moment afore) had lifted 'im oan. Th' man's sweatin' gettin' oot o' control 'n' his body stairted to convulse, th' venom causin' 'im to turn paler by th' every passin' minute while it spread 'n' he was slippin' in 'n' oot o' consciousness by th' time Edward (who'd vanished somewhere for several hours but noo luckily returned) arrived.

"What's going on?" he queried, half runnin' ower to us by th' sight o' th' judderin' patient he'd discovered from th' infirmary efter wanderin' deeper intae th' room, me givin' 'im room as Tia wance mair took hold o' th' villager's arm 'n' showed Edward th' bite mark. Th' blood gatherin' under it causin' th' poor man's skin to tighten, me bein' only able to imagine th' torment he must've been in by th' keek o' his pain consumed features.

"He was bit by a snake", I informed 'im, observin' Edward to make a deep frown afore he proceeded to take hold o' th' injured arm carefully, th' man groanin' in agony as Edward's fingers felt th' skin aroond th' bite mark.

"When?"

"An hour ago", Tia elaborated, Edward thinkin' a moment efter performin' a superficial examination for th' man, th' villager's wife noo rushin' ower to 'im 'n' stairtin' to rave hysterically. Tears in 'er eyes as she grabbed Edward's hauns, beggin' 'im to save 'er husband, me castin' a compassionate glance ower to 'er 'n' th' slowly dyin' man layin' oan th' cot. Although they didn't share a language Edward tryin' too soothe th' woman wi' a few reassurin' words 'n' a quellin' goup, efter a fleetin' squeeze o' th' wife's palms his returnin' to press 'n' search th' bloated arm o' th' ailed man.

"Did ye give him something before I arrived?" Edward asked, as weel checkin' th' man's pupils afore tryin' to feel his pulse. It causin' 'im to frown again.

"Not any o' me potions worked on him", Tia explained, glancin' at me. "Yer sister an' I did our best but da man is fading. Death will claim him."

In some wey th' wife o' th' injured could understand what exatly Tia had said, 'er coupon contortin' for woe as 'er brother-in-law had to prevent 'er from fallin' oan 'er knees in desperation. Hertbroken sobs fillin' th' room as Edward examined th' man wance mair, hesitatin' whether he should act or allow th' man to die 'n' leave his family 'n' th' yet unborn child his wife was oan th' eve o' givin' birth, me sad eyes also fallin' to gaze at th' dyin' man. Thinkin' that such a pitiful death must've been one o' th' maist miserable ends there could be for a person, th' wife's howlin' greet however then suddenly gettin' cut by a moan o' another type o' pain slippin' thro' 'er lips. All o' us turnin' to face th' woman whose visage was noo filled wi' disbelief afore she made a grimace, friesh moan escapin' 'er geggy as 'er hauns pressed against 'er enormous stomach. One mair agonized wail later us realizin' th' stress ower 'er husband's life to have caused 'er to have go intae labor, me forgettin' me brief dimsay ower th' sudden turn in th' events as Edward neist straightened his back. Determined, risin' to his feet.

"Not if I have some say in it. Miranda, ye come with me to assist me, Tia will see to the wife's delivery. We can still save this man and have him reunited with his newborn child", Edward said, surprisin' me as I turned aroond to watch 'im race ower to th' infirmary. For me bafflement coverin' th' table set in middle o' th' room wi' a cloth 'n' gathered some equipment 'n' towels together afore beckoned to th' patient's brother to carry th' man ower to 'im wi'a couple o' urgin' words learned from Tia. Me obeyin' blindly as then saw 'im nod towards th' apron that I'd left hangin' by th' wall as he locked gazes wi' me, me followin' 'im to wear one 'imself afore tied his hair. Me followin' his example as leveled a quizzical keek at 'im.

"What are ye to do?"

"I must operate on him. If the arm isn't cut off, the venom will spread all the way to his heart and most likely kill him long before that, taken how fast it has worsened his condition within a mere hour. It is a matter of choosing between spearing his arm and letting him lose his life, or amputating the arm to save him."

Wi' a nervous jolt o' me hert I observed th' villager to be placed ontae th' table, Edward busyin' 'imself in littin' a large candle he recovered from one o' th' bedsides. Placin' th' few instruments he'd managed to acquire durin' his short time as th' village doctor intae th' flame 'n' allowin' it to lick 'em one by one afore he accepted a bottle o' rum from me I remembered 'im to need from th' couple o' times I watched 'im patch up a minor wound. Such a notable operation however naturally causin' me to turn somewhat jittery as I was naw nurse 'n' had nae real experience in treatin' such serious injuries, although Edward was th' much mair experienced 'n' level-headed o' us at th' moment me also seein' 'im dither a bit again as he was then ready wi' th' instruments. All knives rinsed wi' alcohol 'n' placed ontae a clean towel to wait for th' time to act, Edward's serious eyes risin' from th' man to me as he wance mair measured his pulse to th' rhythm o' his pocket watch.

"Randa, prepare some pain dullin' herbs 'n' a potion to curdle exessive bloodloss. Tia be ready with some boiled water when I call upon ye."

I nodded 'n' turned to find Tia to have emerged to th' door openin', th' screams o' th' woman echoin' from th' other room she'd been escorted in to have some privacy, 'er makin' a slight nod afore instantly headin' for th' scullery.

"Are ye ready for this?" I asked, placin' a haun ower his as his fingers squeezed aroond th' wee knife, Edward closin' his eyes briefly afore he sighed 'n' offered me a smile.

"I have to be. Or this man dies."

I sighed as weel at th' sound o' his at first unsure voice, but efter squeezin' his wrist in encouragement wi'oot further delay I daunered ower to th' proximate room to prepare th' asked herbs. Soon noticin' William to stride up th' stairs leadin' to th' highest floor, his questionable eyes fixatin' ontae me as he came closer. Castin' a doilt glance towards th' door that couldn't stifle th' sounds o' ongoin' childbirth, in fact th' wife's moans to have turned intae wall shakin' cries as I hurried to fetch some water from a wee container 'n' took a moment to pinpoint a mortar.

"What is happening here?" William questioned, baffled, me hardly even keekin' at 'im as moved oan th' speed o' sound. Efter pulverizin' th' berbs in a hurry pourin' 'em intae th' water.

"A man arrived seekin' help for a snake bite, 'n' his wife is in th' neist room givin' birth", I answered curtly, William blinkin' at me words surprised but didn't have time to reply when Edward stormed intae th' room. To check oan me progress, immediately shooin' William back to th' stairs.

"This isn't a place to loiter idly at the moment, Turner. If ye can't be of use here and for example help Tia with carrying the water, I urge ye to leave the premises this minute!"

William cast a irritated keek at Edward's remark but I as weel nodded towards th' stairs, agreein' wi' 'im. This wasn't th' right moment to ask what was goin' oan because we had naw moment to lose or th' man would die.

"Edward speaks th' truth. Please Will, go back doonstairs 'til things have calmed doon up 'ere", I suggested, efter one mair gaze given his wey me takin' th' pain dullin' remedy 'n' runnin' ower to th' infirmary. Findin' th' villager to have woken 'n' Edward was calmin' 'im doon efter th' man had bolted by th' sight o' th' knife that had been placed wi' th' other equipment. Th' man nae understandin' when Edward tried to explain th' situation to 'im, aboot th' required operation to save his life 'n' his wife, luckily Tia returnin' right then 'n' abandonin' th' buckets o' water by th' entrance. Hurryin' ower to us 'n' translated Edward's words to th' frightened patient, efter a series o' teary protests 'n' a moment o' convincin' th' loss o' his arm to be th' best 'n' only solution th' villager agreein' to th' perilous treatment wi' a nod, understandin' th' risks Edward had asked Tia to explain to 'im. That Edward wasn't entirely trained for operatin' people, 'n' he could easily make an error that would result in th' man's death. But th' man, while aware o' th' things Edward had done to help his fellow villagers, placed his trust in 'im. Allowin' me to pour th' herb mixture in his mouth, 'im swallowin' it in wee portions 'n' wi' th' help o' Tia layin' back doon. Aboot to pass oot, sayin' his final words to Edward afore his eyes closed due to th' tiredness o' his body 'n' th' effect o' th' potion. Edward shreddin' a clean sheet which he used to create a tourniquet to stop th' bloodflow to th' arm, lastly liftin' th' knife 'n' resoltely placin' it oan top o' it. His haun however haltin' juist afore cuttin' intae th' man's flesh, his coupoan sayin' it all if nae th' beads o' sweat oan his foreheid.

"It's awright. Ye can do this. Ye're an amazin' doctor even if nae fully trained one", I told 'im, smilin' at 'im as came by th' table expectant. Ignorin' th' feelin' o' fear that was in danger o' precludin' me from actin' under th' ensuin' pressure o' th' operation as Edward's requested assitant. However remindin' meself that if he was brave enough to risk to have this man's daeth oan his conscious to save 'im, I wouldn't be intimidated either. "What ye need me to do?"

Edward hold me gaze for a few seconds 'til he sighed yet again, wi' a gentle half smirk 'im noddin' his heid at me thankfully afore nodded doon to th' man. "Just hold him still the best to yer ability if the potion wears off and he tries to move from here. Keep him sedated and be prepared to hand me some equipment and towels when I proceed to cut through the limb, and ready the boiled water once Tia returns."

"Understood."

* * *

 **Scottish vocabulary:**

 **Pronouns etc:**

 **o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him, nae = not**

 **Recurrent & other words:**

 **maw= mum/mother, hoose = house, afore= before, me= my, hert= heart, aye= yes, ne'er= never, wee= small/little, awready= already, ken= know, efter= after, doon= down, as weel= as well, goup= stare, wance again/mair= once again/more, 'til= until, likelie= probably, keek= look, ower= over, claes=clothes, aboot= about, streenge= strange, wey= way, haun= hand, ain= own, oot= out, neist= next, lik'= like, gey/pure= very, stairt= start, heid= head, awa'= away, braw= good or brilliant, wey= way, wi'oot= without, o' coorse= of course, heid= head, dauner= walk, freish= new, wi'= with, juist= just, toaty= tiny, doilt=confused, thro'= through, ne'er= never, geggy= mouth, lugs= ears, naw= no, th'day = today, coupon= face, face= expression, greet= cry, glaikit= stupid, scullery = kitchen, 'ere= here, aff=off, goup=stare, luv= love, atween = between, doilt = confused, clatty = dirty**


	5. Entry 4

**Entry 4**

* * *

 _ **Miranda**_

Th' followin' hour was probably th' longest, 'n' maist nervewreckin' o' me life. Everythin' else I'd ever faced that had set me hert intae any manner o' race aside, assistin' Edward to cut aff an arm o' an actual man bein' wi'oot a doubt th' worst rush I'd ever experienced. Me hauns still shakin' slightly as I was washin' 'em from th' blood that had naturally splattered during th' surgery (noo when it was all ower only thankful that I'd worn th' apron to prevent maist o' me dress to be stained by it) at th' other room while Edward was attendin' to th' villager. Luckily all to have went weel wi'oot much complications 'n' th' man was noo stable, alive 'n' weel. What was left o' his arm successfully salvaged 'n' bandaged, th' man currently sleepin' in one o' th' beds o' th' infirmary. Me tastin' th' coppery taste loomin' all ower oan me tongue as took a deep inhale, leavin me hauns to soak intae th' red tinted water for a moment as closed me eyes, nae actually believin' that I'd gotten thro' such an experience wi'oot utterly losin' me nerve. Me train o' thought however gettin' soon cut by Edward as he marched within th' potion room, also wipin' his hauns to a spare towel afore claimed th' rum bottle I'd brought along wi' me efter th' conclucion o' th' operation. Me sendin' 'im an amused smile as watched 'im take a long swig to calm his ain nerves that were still somewhat oan edge in th' eftermath o' th' procedure.

"Well, we both made it out alive", he jested, tiltin' his heid at me in amusement afore slammed th' bottle back oan th' table 'n' gazed oot o' th' window wi' a long sigh o' relief. Castin' one mair glance ower to th' sleepin' patient afore he faced me, keekin' somewhat proud as daunered closer to me. Handin' me a freish towel as smiled at me contemplatively.

"Ye handled yerself quite weel there…Not many times did I notice ye to recoil, ye holding yer own very professionally even during the gruesomest part of the operation", he praised, havin' an idea 'n' his coupon turned that familiar type o' tantalisin'. "Ye'd make an adept nurse…if I ever am to open me own practise ye surely should come and work there if this is how well we work together to save lives."

"Ye don't ken how I felt inside throoughoot th' whole ordeal…barely keepin' meself from boltin' 'n' allowin' th' situation to owerwhelm me…But I couldn't have done any o' that if I hadn't had ye supportin' me wi' yer expertise."

"That's exactly me point, Randa…Ye performed admirably under the utmost pressure we were under and kept it together at all times…which is the capital attribute to a person dedicated to preserve human life at all cost."

I sighed at his preposterous ideas that although felt flatterin' sounded but a fantasy, even if I had assisted 'im in a few medical procedures nae seein' meself doin' this oan a regular basis nae matter how much I wished to help others. Makin' that clear to Edward wi' th' incredulous browliftin' 'n' brisk shake o' me heid as moved th' bloody water basin awa' from th' worktop. "Ye're th' lifesaver, Edward. But I'm naw nurse. Trust in me word, I'm glad for yer opinion, but I'll save mair lives by nae takin' ye up oan yer suggestion... I will ne'er have th' stomach to face everythin' yer profession encases 'n' therefore cannot excel in that line o' work as ye will."

Edward smirked at me afore tappin' me oan th' shoulder 'n' turnin' oan his heel, headin' for th' open doors leadin' to th' wee balcony. "We'll see about that. Ye never know where yer life takes ye…Well if anything changes with the patient come and get me. I'm going to get some air."

"Go 'n' clear yer heid from such ridiculous fancies", I murmured half to meself, wi' another heidshake then returnin' to me previous task. Presumin' that Tia was doin' weel oan 'er ain in helpin' th' woman to give birth to th' child as nae even wance had she called upoan me to assist. Several minutes passin' 'n' everythin' fallin' back to its original daily rhythm, also th' screams o' th' laborin' woman quietin' doon afore I even noticed efter echoin' within th' room for ower an hour. Smile spreadin' oan me lips as soon enough I heard th' piercin' cries o' th' newborn to slay th' fallen silence. Informin' me that along wi' th' villager his wife had as weel pulled thro' 'er ain feat unscathed.

"Did everything go well?"

I was startled by William's voice, me twirlin' aroond to see 'im stand by th' stairscase, for me wonder holdin' a freish bucket o' steamin' water. Me nae to have even heard 'im come intae th' room, but there he was. Levelin' a questionable gaze at me as leant against th' flimsy bannister afore daunered closer to th' table, me castin' a quizzical keek at th' water in turn as he put th' bucket oan th' floor.

"Did ye prepare that?" I couldn't help askin', surprised, William quirkin' an eyebrow at me.

"Just that you know, I'm not completely helpless…and wanted to be of use this time around while entering the room unless I wanted to be thrown out again."

I rolled me eyes at William's remarks that presumably had been intended as a joke, offerin' 'im a nod 'n' glanced ower to th' room within th' newly become mother was restin'. Nae long efter Tia excitin' th' room 'n' indeed spottin' th' water bucket neist to William, smilin' at 'im contendedly as whisked past us 'n' went aroond th' counter. Stairtin' to work oan some remedies I presumed to be given to th' mother that did guid for th' body efter childbirth, havin' some experience aboot th' herbs I'd a couple o' times witnessed th' voodoo woman to prepare to be given to other women who'd been engaged in similar situations.

"Th' man survived th' surgery 'n' his wife delivered th' baby wi'oot problems", I answerd to William's inquiry, avoidin' Tia who noo dashed past me in search o' yarrow 'n' some witch's hazel. Efter owerhearin' 'er mumble 'n' observin' 'er to plunder two o' th' wee cabinets for th' right bottle me recallin' where I'd last seen th' herb 'n' went to th' nearby table. Movin' aside a group o' jars 'n' findin' what I was searchin' for, handin' th' bottle to Tia 'n' earnin' a smile in return.

"Thank ye child."

"You operated on the man?" William asked again, in awe 'n' did noo turn up his nose to th' clear stench o' blood that was still to disppear from th' rooms. Matchin' me goup as leaned against th' table this time, followin' me movements as I continued to finish up th' uncompleted potion.

"Th' situation was dire…Edward had to cut aff th' lower part o' his right arm or he would've died."

William was even further taken aback by this information, 'im possibly even considerin' Edward's actions courageous 'n' admirable for a fleetin' moment 'til his dooncast eyes rose to take in th' blood that covered me apron 'n' th' droplets that had managed to land oan me claes. Me noticin' 'im to make a slight frown afore his lips curved up intae a smile, revered one.

"It's impressive…Not many could've been able to do that", he admitted, me lockin' brief gazes wi' 'im as couldn't hold back a wee smile meself. Pourin' another portion o' ginger 'n' sandalwood intae th' clay jar in which I'd moved th' awready prepared mixture. Th' formula requirin' th' stirrin' o' th' potion in separate containers efter th' inclusion o' certain ingredients, afore finally mixin' all th' portions together in their final storage vessel. Sweet smell comin' aff o' th' compound, William as weel leanin' forward curiously to get a closer keek at it as I replied.

"It was a choice atween lettin' th' man keep either his arm or his life…Edward might nae admit it, but he's as great o' a doctor as any officially validated one."

William's eyes flickered up to me. "I meant you. I doubt I could've been able to do what you just did to help that man."

I halted to keek William intae eyes again efter seein' 'im direct one mair significant glance at th' blood oan me claes afore his smile widened, me tiltin' me heid nonchalantly as finally removed th' apron I only noo realized to have forgotten to take aff. "Only by th' force o' th' circumstances. As I told Edward I'm efter all naw nurse 'n' personally could've performed a lot better. Edward did maist o' th' work 'n' is responsible o' savin' th' man's life. I merely stood by 'n' watched."

"I'm sure you did more than you think. As good as your brother is in his profession, he could've done a lot worse without you helping him."

"Perhaps…I suppose I prefer to think I was o' some true use to 'im."

Efter a brief awkward exchange o' keeks I let me eyes fall back to th' jar, me turnin' me back to William as half intentionally moved th' jar ower to th' second table by th' windows. William nae sayin' anythin' in a while as he'd wance mair turned that same kind o' uncomfortable standin' there as I often felt while comin' face to face wi' 'im (although oor terms had supposedly improved wi' strides since we'd met one another at th' wreckage 'n' gained th' chance for reconciliation). Silence stretchin' oan as I noo patiently kept oan stirrin' 'n' stirrin' th' potion afore addin' th' final touches to it, aboot a few minutes later William bein' th' one to break th' silence. Clear smile in his voice, although th' topic he arrived at to ease th' streenge ambiance that had taken ower th' room however tellin' me that he had clear difficulties to appear casual while aroond me for some reason. Nae efter all bein' able to shake awa' his sense o' uneasiness although he evidently tried.

"What are you making?" he inquired then, me nae bein' sure did he really ask oot o' interest or did he juist want to postpone whatever it was he'd really wanted to say. Me shruggin' as a response.

"I don't ken. Tia juist gave me th' receipt 'n' asked me to make this potion for a client."

"Oh…"

Another silence interrupted oor flimsy attempt o' a conversation. Me spyin' from under me lashes William to think a moment afore his somewhat nonplussed face morphed intae mirth. 'Im straightenin' his back as inclined his heid at me.

"You looked like you mother when I came up here…The way she used to look while preparing food at the kitchen whenever I would walk in and she would always give me a leftover pastry…"

I smiled at his rememberance, findin' it gey likely to have been th' case wi' maw but didn't turn aroond. Allowin' William to continue uninterrupted as I said nothin', this time soundin' mair serious. Any tint o' warmth meltin' awa' as his monologue took a mair earnest turn.

"I'm truly glad that she wasn't alive to learn all those things about her husband."

I frowned in contempt, th' fleetin' thought o' me father causin' me hert to squeeze for both compassion towards me maw 'n' hatred dedicated solely to me traitorous scroundrel o' a father. For a few turns o' time stirrin' notably mair rigirously. "It would've killed 'er. She luved 'im from th' bottom o' 'er hert, blindly…so much as to leave behind 'er home 'n' discarded 'er reputation soleley for that luv…only to trust it in th' hauns o' a man who was but a liar 'n' a complete fraud."

Me words probably stroke a chord in William, remindin' 'im o' someone else we both kenned gey weel as he keeked awa' from me efter I finally faced 'im 'n' locked gazes wi' 'im. Followin' his fingers tappin' against th' table anxiously afore I sighed 'n' resumed to stir, gazin' ootside. Soon also William's sigh reachin' me lugs 'n' I could hear 'im dauner closer to me, but afore he could finish what he stairted to say th' openin' door o' th' adjacent room cut 'im aff when Tia returned wance mair efter poppin' in for a moment.

"Miranda, there's something I…"

I hold in a startled cry as upoan turnin' efter hearin' Tia call oot to me I crashed straight against William whom I hadn't realized to stand so close to me, th' jar I was holdin' slippin' from me grasp as I jumped for th' scare. William keekin' equally surprised as his hauns thankfully hurried to grab th' jar, us lockin' taken aback gazes as I saw Tia Dalma to eye at us from th' distance. Imaginin' to notice 'er amused smile afore she beckoned to th' jar, 'er voice however clearly filled wi' undisclosed laughter.

"You two spill dat one, ye bear da consequences. Dat be very powerful love potion while inhaled…An' not da sentimental kind."

Fightin' back a blush I took th' jar back from William, tryin' to order me hert to stop racin' as refrained from any eye-contact wi' equally abashed William who'd escaped th' embarrassment by clearin' his throat 'n' retreatin' to th' other side o' th' table. Tia Dalma's laughter efter all ringin' in th' air as she witnessed oor mortified coupons, me concentratin' oan grindin' a series o' herbs that had nothin' to do wi' th' apparent aphrodisiac I'd been makin' th' whole mornin', th' woman however daunerin' ower to us 'n' only noo I realized she was holdin' th' newborn in 'er arms. Me keekin' up from th' potion as she arrived by me side 'n' wi'oot a word handed th' bairn to me, me blinkin' in surprise as efter offerin' me a quick 'n' wide smile she was aff. Headin' for th' door as snatched 'er basket from where she'd left it.

"Take care o' da wee thing for a bit, meh dear. I go ta da swamp for some supplies, an' will be back in an hour or two. Be sure to prepare da herbs for oor guests an' finish up dat potion while I'm away. I'll take it ta da client right away after."

I nodded, hidin' me ain mortification as saw 'er to eye at me 'n' Willian insinuation in 'er eyes, me reaction only amusin' th' woman . "Aye."

"Diligent gyal."

Efter Tia left I cast me eyes doon to th' bundle in me arms, almost instantly th' toaty creature wi' 'er plump, broon cheeks causin' me to smile from ear to ear totally mesmerized. Th' baby utterin' sleepily as she got used to th' unfamiliar feel o' me embrace, me nae bein' able to resist liftin' a haun 'n' touchin' 'er temple which was awready covered wi' thick tuft o' as dark hair as 'er skin. William as well inchin' closer to us 'n' eventally we were standin' side by side, both measurin' 'n' smilin' at th' child squirmin' in me hold 'til she let oot a yawn. Fallin' asleep.

"She's perfect" I breathed, sighin' as rocked th' baby slightly 'n' turned to face William, bein' able to tell 'im to agree by th' keek I saw play aboot his features.

"And so small", William stated, frownin' in wonder as also strecthed oot a haun to feel th' softness o' th' newborn's cheek. "I think I've never seen a baby so tiny."

"But she has th' lungs to compensate it", I laughed, William releasin' an amused sneer as saw me shake me heid. "When she finally decided to grace us wi' 'er presence I thought she would brin' doon th' whole hoose wi' 'er cries."

We spent a moment in silence, juist watchin' th' child that drifted intae sleep from time to time, th' sight o' 'er turnin' me somewhat melancholy then. Me smile somewhat pinin' as she conjured up several feelings within me that I'd awready thought to have vanished, makin' me think back aboot th' times when I'd meself contemplated upoan th' possibility o' one day havin' one o' these growin' inside me.

"It's such a miraculous thing, childbirth…but although I ken nothin' o' it, only th' thought o' people bein' able to bring such wonders to life…to simply witness it fills me wi' this streenge feeling I can't shake aff, even I haven't lived thro' th' joyous event meself."

I could feel William's eyes roamin' oan me silhouette, examinin' me in ponders, afore he was wance mair interrupted from replyin'. This time by Edward who'd overheard me words 'n' returned intae th' room, his voice deep for sarcasm.

"Ye will. Once ye've found yerself the right man and settled down ye'll soon enough have a number of these little devils running at yer feet…"

I didn't miss th' brief remarkable browlifting accompanied by a grim glance Edward directed towards William but he said nothin' mair as moved ower to me to place a kiss oan me cheek. Me frownin' at 'im incredulously as wance afore 'til Edward stopped in middle o' his dauner towards th' staircase, noddin' at William.

"Turner."

William said nothin' to Edward's dry greeting, simply noddin' back as I stepped efter me brother noo somewhat ootraged. Wance aware what he was plannin' preventin' 'im from leavin' wi' me accostin' question.

"Where are ye headin' aff to again? Ye're nae goin' to leave me alone wi' th' newborn 'n' _yer_ patient as weel, noo are ye?" I demanded, followin' Edward to flash me a carefree half grin ower his shoulder as waved a calmin' haun at me. Efter all joggin' doon th steps.

"By the look of that girl sleeping so soundly in yer care, ye'll do fine, Randa. Ye have maternal instinct buried somewhere deep within ye, so use it. The man will probably sleep for another few hours before awakening, so ye'll have all the time in the world to familiarize yerself with the role. I'll return in a jiffy."

I sent a frustrated snort efter 'im, as weel levelin' th' least amused keek ower to William efter sein' 'im stairt to smile oan th' verge o' laughter by th' sight o' me maybe a wey too shocked demanor than was suitable to th' occasion. Me nae findin' anyhtin' else to do to react other than shakin' me heid.

"Can I hold her?"William asked suddenly, me heid twirlin' to his direction to meet wi' his quizzical eyes. Efter seein' 'im to extend his arms towards th' baby me realizin' what it was he'd asked 'n' handed 'er ower wi' a sweet smile. Th' child lettin' oot a snort in turn as William settled 'er to rest ontae his much larger limbs, squirmin' a bit in his hold 'n' hence givin' William th' opportunity to tak' in 'er round, yet to adjust features. 'Im smilin' at his observations.

"Look at that nose…it's hardly there", he remarked softly, somewhat incredulously as weel 'n' his voice sounded a wee marvelin' to me lugs (as if this was his first time seein' such a wee bairn, although it was his first time holdin' one I assumed), as weel fallen under th' charms o' th' newborn that lured William noo to take a finger 'n' trace it ower 'er jaw. Hardly touchin' 'er, as if fearin' 'er to shatter from th' slightest o' touch, but efter glancin' at me 'n' beholdin' me encouragin' smile directed doon at th' baby in his arms he dared to set one o' his palms against 'er heid to feel th' fluffy layer o' hair.

"She will break th' herts o' all men wance she grows up", I said, me smile spreadin' curtly as I noticed th' wee lass to turn 'er heid to me direction curiously upoan hearin' me voice. Efter goupin' in front o' 'im contemplatively William lettin' oot a slight laugh 'n' he turned to me. Curious 'imself 'n' he raised an eyebrow at me.

"How could you know that just by looking?" he asked, his ain smile turnin' a tad mischievous. Me simply pointin' at th' upper lip o' th' lass for his confusion afore a freish kind o' smile rose oan his lips. His eyes narrowin' slightly lik' every time somethin' brought amusement to 'im.

"She has one o' th' maist curved cupid's bows I've seen…It's said that women possessin' a distinct cupid's bow grow to be gey charmin' 'n' tend to be much favored in luv."

"Then I know that to be true. I've born witness to it myself."

I returned William's gaze in bafflement as weel 'til saw his irises to be cast doon momentarily from me eyes, me instantly keekin' awa' 'n' coverin' me lips wi' me fingers. Nae sayin' anythin' to his comment as peered at 'im from th' corner o' me eye, watchin' 'im to return his attention back to th' smallest o' all babies 'n' swept his ain fingers over th' moccha colored skin o' 'er foreheid this time. However efter a moment o' dozin' aff again th' baby stairtin' to greet upoan wakin' up to th' contact, William's wide smile falterin' for a scare as he blinked at th' bairn cryin' awa' in his arms. His eyes keekin' to me for help or at least for an explanation what had caused th' lass to act so. Me hushin' th' baby a bit as smoothed 'er torso soothingly, it nae helpin, William noo turnin ' but amused. But for some reason I could detect actual dejection deep within his eyes, nae bein' able to deduce what could've caused it as matched his goup again.

"She doesn't like me much", William observed, lettin' oot a low laugh as I tilted me heid at his remark in disbelief. Tuckin' th' child better intae th' wee planket wrapped aroond 'er body.

"Worry nae. When it'll be yer ain daughter she will be thrilled to be hold by ye."

I detected th' flinch me remark caused in William but I turned awa' afore he had th' chance to keek me in th' eye, me keepin' oan smilin' as went back to me chores. Leavin' th' baby to William's care 'n' signaled 'im to sooth th' bairn, 'im followin' me earlier cue by rockin' 'er efter eyein' at me wi' a peculiar, unreadable face taken ower his coupon 'til he let oot another slight laugh. Remindin' me o' a conversation we'd wance had years ago when we'd been much younger 'n' oor heids had been filled wi' all kinds o' wild dreams…lik' raisin' a family.

"How many did you want again?" he gueried, stairtin' to laugh at me countenance as I sighed 'n' had to giggle at me long time aspirations as weel. In fact feelin' a bit embarrassed to admit it.

"Twelve…'N' I remember ye weren't all that excited aboot that 'n' instead would've gladly settled for th' descreet number o' two."

"I would've had to work meself to the grave to support as many as a whole dozen", William jested, his laughter increasin' 'n' I couldn't help but join 'im. Us lockin' gazes again for a minute 'n' I felt me hert twitch, reminded o' th' time long passed, it yearnin' ower that period in me life when such reveries had been rather relevant 'n' maist imortantly believable. But as it noo were nothin' o' significance me smile soon faded efter replyin' 'n' I was th' first to break oor eye contact.

"Weel, let's us see how many ye 'n' Elizabeth will yet have."

William stayed silent efter makin' a hardly detectable tilt o' his heid, ghost o' a smile makin' an appearance oan his lips that didn't speak o' great enthusiasm towards th' verity I'd presented 'im wi'. 'Im simply turnin' back to that same ill at ease man he'd been since th' sinkin' o' _Th' Pearl_ 'n' arrivin' to this room, me noo stairtin' to consider had he initially had a real reason to come 'ere afore all th' distractions had happened 'n' we'd ended up laughin' wi' each other lik' th' friends we'd wance been. Me keekin' up to 'im this time questionably as poured th' last portion o' oil intae th' potion, completin' it. But I didn't have to poke aroond th' subject as it was again William who did th' talkin', surprisingly.

"I'm sorry about how I handled things with Edward", he stairted, although I could tell he didn't still completely agree aboot his intrusion o' private matters to have been wrong in his initial attempt to be just, 'im still both keekin' 'n' soundin' sincere as he faced me. Appearin' even a bit ashamed ower th' whole incident, eventualy castin' his eyes doon when mine ne'er left 'im. "And not only that…Everything I do these days seems to go utterly wrong and have the opposite effect from intended…"

I did realize 'im to be also referrin' to his attempts to solve his problems wi' Elizabeth, me however nae commentin' aboot it as let oot a sigh. Crossin' me arms across me chest as eyed at William questionably, frownin'. "Why exactly did ye do it, Will? What possessed ye to go poke yer nose intae Edward's business 'n' run straight to me to brand 'im as a liar, even ye didn't even ken th' whole truth any mair than I did?...Or ye did it simply to get even wi' 'im, didn't ye?"

William's visage was all I needed to get a confirmation, me only sighin' deeper as lifted nonchalant eyebrows. William noo turnin' mair serious as he daunered ower to me, offerin' me a helpless heidshake. Clearly repentin', especially noo when I was gazin' at 'im in such a disappointed manner again.

"I don't _know_ why, Miranda. All I can say, all I'm sure of…is that you'd just lost your brother and were in every way emotionally vulnerable from everything that had happened long before that…so I didn't want him to become one of those things to hurt you even further with what I at the time considered as lies...And I'm truly sorry for it."

William's honest face didn't falter a bit as he then gouped right back at me, efter experiencin' a short surge o' disbelief mixed in wi' that same indignation this man in front o' me had had me feelin' for months, th' hertfelt sincerity o' his words however caused me to swallow all words o' protest at first. Me juist eyein' at William speechless, me hert slowly reachin' that same ol' affectionate rate when his proven will to care for me naturally made me but owerjoyed for a moment 'n' caused me to yearn for somethin' else entirely than some time in me earlier life. Me even ignorin' th' sound o' reason that reminded me to have inhaled fumes from a love potion that could've explained th' emotions I was experiencin', 'til I inwardly slapped meself 'n' told meself to get meself together. Kennin' very weel that behind William's words had nae laid any special meanin', that he as much as I did pursued to maintain oor relationship as companionable which still made us care for each other's weelbeing. Efter a long silence me sighin' 'n' closin' me eyes, givin' in.

"It hardly matters anymair, Will. Don't worry, I don't have enough vigor to bear grudges ower somethin' so insignificant. Apologies in th' end do nothin'…juist try to make it up to me 'n' we're square."

William let oot a deep sigh in turn, 'im seekin' support from th' sleepin' baby that had tired o' greetin' for noo. "I hope that extends to everything I've done."

I was bemused, frownin' this time in dismay as for a brief moment didn't follow William's drift. "What?"

"Ever since we had that talk aboard _th' Dutchman_ , since the rift between me and Elizabeth…I've been thinking. A lot. And I can't even begin to express how deeply sorry I am about all I've done to you. What I've made you feel with my thoughtlessness…How cruelly I betrayed you after stupidly keeping you in the dark about how things really were, only to reveal the truth so crudely that I would very much understand if you can't ever truly forgive me…I certainly won't bestow myself such acquittal, and deserve your resentment…but only wish that despite of all that you won't come to reject me completely from now on", he said, efter blinkin' at 'im wi' at first amazed 'n' then blank face me sighin' for th' third time 'n' shakin' me heid in ultimate frustration. Lettin' oot a stoogied (bored) sound as leaned against th' table, causin' William what else but pause for surprise at me reaction, as I couldn't believe 'im to bring up somethin' that had awready been discussed.

"This again?" I remarked. "I thought we were ower 'n' done wi' this matter."

"And yet I can't stop mulling over it",William replied, regretful. "You said that you had forgiven me…but nevertheless you've continued to stay clear of me and have hardly exchanged a couple of words with me since the start of our stay here."

Me eyes widened. _This_ 's what was botherin' 'im? Why he came up 'ere to talk wi' me? Dear lord, I couldn't keep oan reflectin' upoan this till forever! "How is that surprisin' to ye? What happened atween us wasn't some minor lovers' quarrel, ye left me for another woman. 'N' I've accepted that. But somethin' lik' that cannot be forgotten completely so that it wouldn't affect oan oor terms in some wey…Th' past has drawn us father from one another, Will, that's a fact that ye have to accept instead o' dwellin' oan it."

"Of course I know that", William stated. "I just don't know where we stand at the present, whether we even are friends anymore… And by the way you've distanced yourself from me makes me think you've already clarified that to yourself and left me hanging."

"Hanging…" I repeated in frustration, keekin' th' other wey afore locked signifcant gazes wi' William. "We are friends. Juist nae as close as we used to be, 'n' I can't force meself to ignore all th' things that still hinder me from bein' normal while aroond ye…'n' I'm nae sure can I ever be that again. Nae as th' woman I used to be."

We exchanged a keek o' mutual understandin', William eventually noddin' as a response 'n' let oot a breath. For a while only gazin' at th' floor as I stairted to prepare th' remedies for th' man at th' infirmary.

"Ye must stop insistin' me to turn back th' time 'n' endorse that I'm nae that same lass from a few years ago who found it no feat at all to spend all 'er time wi' ye. I've been distancin' meself from ye simply because I wish to make all o' this easier for ye, lettin' ye move oan as I should've from th' stairt. 'N' even if that would make me a bad friend, at least I have th' decency to let ye go. Otherwise those feelings that I persisted to harbor will turn me intae someone I don't want to become…any mair than they awready have…"

Me voice had gained somewhat sad tint at th' end, me eyes fallin' doon as William's rose to measure me. Me nae needin' to keek at 'im to ken his ain to be filled wi' pity 'n' that same remorse I'd seen one too many times to have it change anythin'. Me thinkin' a moment afore locked eventual gazes wi' 'im 'n' smiled at 'im slightly, finishin' me sentence. "Mattie told me this would happen eventually…so I'll try me hardest to prevent it, even if it means that I always cannot fulfill me promise o' remainin' a friend to ye. For both yer 'n' Elizabeth's sake. Which is why ye should take these words as an initiative to work things oot wi' 'er."

Although I told ye to be done gettin' mixed up in William's personal life, I couldn't ignore th' fact that he was in real need o' a push to put words to actions. William as weel turnin' momentarily thoughtful, thinkin' me words ower 'til he keeked but earnest again, 'im comin' to stand right across me to th' opposite side o' th' table, wance mair naw doubt in his mind aboot what he was to say. But resolute. "Well quite frankly I don't see my relationship with Elizabeth to have much value or find much reason in salvaging it if both come at the cost of our friendship…Even if occasional."

I let oot a sigh but didn't find th' will to argue aboot that point yet again, simply goupin' back at William as he was gazin' at me but truthful keek oan his coupon. Me kennin' 'im nae to be lyin', that this current exchange had put some mair weight oan his ponders concernin' th' state o' his 'n' Elizabeth's engagement. Me however nae offerin' me opinion as this time remembered nae to cross th' line to matters that as many times realized, didn't require any form o' me input anymair. Still efter stayin' quiet for awhile while comin' up wi' his response me nae bein' able to prepare meself for th' reaction his abrupt haun settin' oan top o' mine would inflict, me hert jumpin' upoan takin'in oor connected hauns 'n' seein' 'im squeeze mine sightly. It takin' me a moment to be able to keek at 'im 'n' face his ever so clear reluctance to abide by me request. Makin' a frown that someone else might've nae picked up. Someone who wasn't me, who'd learned to read even th' maist intricate shifts o' his faces to ken what he was thinkin'…even at times he was as big o' an enigma to me as people I kenned nothin' aboot. Very much lik' noo. His delivery nevertheless filled wi' qualm as instead o' showin' it oan his coupon he relayed what he had at his hert wi' a simple truth.

"I just don't want to be placed in a situation in which I have to choose between two people I care about."

Long silence ensued as efter glancin' up at William stunned I pulled me haun awa', entwinin' it wi' me left under th' worktop as I gazed elsewhere. Among me stirrin' thoughts risin' but th' only response there was for me to give 'n' I sighed yet again, tardily turnin' me eyes back to William who seemed somewhat at loss, waitin' for me to give 'im th' answer he evidently was seekin' to who kenned what question he'd truly presented juist noo wi'oot me realizin' it. 'Im blinkin' at me stoic face 'n' takin' a step back upoan me equally aloof words.

"Ye may yet come to notice that ye're nae given a chance to avoid that choice."

Th' previous conversation had left me quite disorientated, but I hadn't expressed it in any wey while speakin' 'n' neither did it neist. Simply matchin' William's goup afore took notice o' th' dominant silence that was broken only by th' sudden utterance o' th' baby. William's deep frown smoothin' in an instant as he felt th' bairn's toaty haun to curl aroond his collar tightly, nae soon efter th' lass stoppin' 'er fidgetin' 'n' fallin' sound asleep again. Finally stoppin' 'er greetin'.

"See? She juist needed time to get used to ye", I informed William, smilin' at th' baby 'til leveled a quick glance upward to th' man holdin' 'er. Daunerin' ower to another, at th' moment broken basket 'n' gathered all th' blankets 'n' clean cloths I could find. Foldin' 'em intae a thick mattress that I set within th' basket. Hoistin' it lastly to th' worktop wi' a significant wave o' haun afore returned to slice th' fruit o' th' devil's claw to extract th' seeds which waited to be pulverized.

"…Weel, wance ye two are done gettin' to ken one another or yer arms stairt to tire, ye can put 'er right ower 'ere. It's as comfortable for 'er there as in yer arms, Will", I said wi' an amused smile, pattin' th' paddings o' th' makeshift bed shortly. "Nae even ye can stand there whole day."

"For a baby so small she does weight like a ton in the long run", William admitted, castin' one mair smile doon at th' baby afore pulled th' basket closer. Delicately puttin' th' lass doon, 'er luckily nae wakin' up this time but kept oan dreamin' as I watched William to cover 'er wi' th' set o' fabrics. Me workin' hauns haltin' tardily as I followed 'im to remain by th' basket in deep ponders again, his haun lightly set oan top o' th' baby's torso. To feel th' rise o' th' toaty chest against his palm, th' soothin' sight o' th' innocent bairn juist beginnin' 'er journey in this world causin' 'im to let oot a long breath.

"It would be wonderful to have one of my own to hold one day."

"Ye will", I responded, smilin' slightly. "Maybe sooner than ye think."

"Perhaps."

William partly turned to face th' windows as sat doon to a stool placed by th' table, efter driftin' within' th' silent room his eyes soon fixatin' ontae th' engraved crab bones o' Tia Dalma. Ones she applied in 'er fortunetellin' 'n' which she'd used to find th' location o' _th'_ _Flyin' Dutchman_ upoan William 'n' Jack's previous visit. Th' constant sound o' th' knife cloppin' against th' cuttin' board distractin' me for a bit as William pursued to examine th' streenge rune lik' markings. Turnin' th' pieces ower in their bowl, 'im eventually spottin' th' rum bottle which remained abandoned at th' table near 'im wance his interest to th' bones wore aff. As I swept th' pieces o' th' fruit intae an empty jar 'n' poured th' detached seeds intae another mortar William risin' from his seat wi' a slight jump 'n' went straight to it. For me neist surprise takin' it to his lips faster than I could blink 'n' emptyin' th' third o' what remained o' its contents, me eyein' at 'im oddly as behold th' somewhat frustrated face makin' an appearance oan his coupon afore he shut th' cork 'n' was back to his normal self. This time determination set oan his features as he made a half smile, placin' his hauns oan his waist while turnin' aroond to meet me quizzical eyes.

"Actually I had something else to talk with you as well…It's about the rescue of Jack."

Th' name o' Jack had a bitter tint to it as it left William's lips, but he keeked but serene instead o' angry I could imagine th' very mention o' th' pirate to make 'im within. Indeed wakin' me interest although I hadn't given much thought to th' deceased pirate captain lately other than occasional reverent recollection concernin' his final heroic moments oan this earth, since death had always been final for me. Me therefore inclinin' a doilt heid at 'im.

"Did ye manage to come upoan a plan?" I asked, surprised but also rather incredulous, seein' William to nod solemnly.

"We are to depart to Singapore as previously intended and recover a map that shall show us the way to Davy Jones Locker and eventually to Jack... At least that's what Barbossa keeps on indemnifying as the only thing that will helps us save him…"

"Ye mean to steal it?" I corrected, keekin' up to 'im. "Since I doubt its owner will hand it ower so readily if it truly is such a trememdous object to own."

William made a weak nod. "Aye, to steal it... Barbossa will join me at Singapore in a couple of week's time with a few of Jack's crewmembers after some preparations to make sure to throw the Company ships off their scent before attending to a meeting with Sao Feng, during which time the Charts will disappear."

"'N' ye?" I asked, me interest wance mair peaked at th' mention o' 'im attached to this plan 'n' I locked questionable gazes wi' 'im. Will liftin' his jaw slightly as came to stand afore me, leanin' against th' table wi' equally earnest face.

"I'm leaving. Tomorrow I'll board one of the ships departing from a nearby island and travel to Singapore ahead of schedule to gather intel on the Charts and find their location by the time of the meeting and the crew's arrival, stealing them."

I frowned, nae kennin' what to say, simply keekin' doon briefly as set the knife doon with a slight browlifting. Sighin'. "Is this what ye wanted to say? Tell me that ye're leaving again?" William said nothin' at first, me goupin' back at 'im 'til lifted me eyebrows for th' second time at his silence indifferently, holdin' back a pout. "It's yer life, do what ye want wi' it. Unlik' afore I'm nae 'ere to stop ye from doin what ye see as right."

"No", William finally replied efter awhile, makin' a brisk heidshake. His tone somewhat takin' me aback 'n' I matched his gaze wi' an addled blink, th' smile noo twitchin' th' corners o' his lips upward perplexin' me. "I came not to say goodbye…but to ask you to come with me."

* * *

 _ **Scottish vocabulary:**_

 _ **Pronouns etc:**_

 _ **o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him, me = my, nae = not**_

 _ **Recurrent & other words:**_

 _ **maw= mum/mother, afore= before, me= my, hert= heart, ne'er= never, wee= small/little, awready= already, ken= know, efter= after, doon= down, as weel= as well, goup= stare, wance again/mair= once again/more, 'til= until, keek= look, ower= over, claes=clothes, aboot= about, wey= way, haun= hand, ain= own, oot= out, neist= next, winch= kiss, lik'= like, gey/pure= very, stairt= start, heid= head, awa'= away, braw= good or brilliant, wey= way, wi'oot= without, o' coorse= of course, dauner= walk, freish= new, wi'= with, juist= just, thro'= through, naw= no, coupon= face, face= expression, 'ere= here, aff=off, luv= love, atween = between, hoose = house, aye= yes, ne'er= never, broon= brown, likelie= probably, aboot= about, streenge= strange, wey= way, ain= own, oot= out, winch= kiss, luv = love, goup = stare, glaikit =stupid, gey/pure= very, stairt= start, geggy= mouth, lugs= ears, naw= no, scullery = kitchen, maist = most, bairn = child, doilt = confused**_


	6. Entry 5

**Entry 5**

* * *

 **Miranda**

Th' knife dug a bit too deep intae th' board as I was stunned by William's maist unexpected request, me eyein' at 'im but stupefied. "What did ye say?"

Instead o' respondin' William smiled wider, soon simply shruggin' slightly as took in me agape reaction. "I wish you would come to Singapore with me."

"Me? I cannot see what help could I possibly be to this quest, yet alone to ye…wouldn't Elizabeth be far mair adept to face all those dangers that come along this mission rather than me who won't be o' any use to ye?"

"She's coming as well, just afterward with Barbossa and the crew to serve as a diversion for me to pilfer the Charts by meeting Sao Feng and trying to convinve him to offer us a ship with a new crew we need to sail to the Locker…We cannot take all of Jack's old crewmen with us without risking exposure by either Sao Feng's men or East India Trading Company that apparently has taken possession of the territory. And of use or not, your presence there would be for my peace of mind. I don't want to leave you here…and instead wish to make sure you get back home safely, which will happen only if you stay with me till we can return to Port Royal."

"Home, ye say?"

"You didn't plan on staying here, now did you?"

Noo that I reflected upoan it, I hadn't given either me future much thought... I'd been so focused oan th' present lately that I hadn't even considered where I would go from there, even though th' option o' me stayin' 'n' becomin' a permanent assistant to Tia Dalma had crossed me mind mair than wance, 'n' Eward had brought up his ain plans o' leavin' th' island shortly 'n' resumin' th' search o' his family...Expressin' his wish for me to come wi' 'im, to stairt a freish life far awa' from th' Caribbean that had ultimately become me prison throughoot th' years. Th' loss o' me ol' life 'n' everythin' in it cuttin' all me ties to that place 'n' enablin' me to leave if I so wanted…but as William noo touched oan th' issue, I wasn't so sure aboot whether to go thro' wi' such a plan…whether to join Edward 'n' decidin' to give becomin' a sister to 'im a real chance at some place unseen beyond th' tropical waters…or stay for some reason I meself was unaware o'.

William's words woke so many questions 'n' doubts within me that I couldn't even stairt to address 'em, me simply gazin' at 'im in dismay. In th' end turnin' skeptical, attemptin' an amused smile although his proposition was altogether but insane in all o' its seriousness. "Don't ye trust th' rest o' th' crew to keep me safe 'ere 'til then?"

"Some of them. Not all", William stated, keekin' suspicious for a moment as I raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"'N' Edward? Ye don't trust 'im either?" I queried, narrowin' me eyes in disbelief. William nae respondin' at first that yet again spoke o' their notably deteriorated terms which but barely allowed 'em to get along.

"I don't know him…And I've learned not to trust men who I don't truly know", he said. "He did lie to you, and proved himself wry enough to wake my concerns."

"Witheld information that could've caused me to go aff th' deep end when th' time wasn't maist definitely right", I reminded 'im, levelin' a remarkable keek at William afore sighed matter-o'factly. "Besides he wasn't th' first to act so."

"It might've been wrong of me to interfere, but he still should've told you the truth", William argued, definitely seein' me point. Me shootin' an indignant keek at 'im.

"Lik' ye've always done wi'oot a question?"

Slight break ensued as William simply sighed at me, gazin' awa' momentarily as realized 'imself oor talk to be revertin' back to th' subject we'd awready settled nae that long ago. His haun risin' to pull back some loose strands o' his brown, unwashed hair afore he smoothed th' side o' his neck a few times, findin' th' resolution to keek me intae eyes. Me gaspin' at th' abruptness o' his movements as in a few seconds he'd stridden aroond th' table 'n' was standin' right neist to me, stretchin' an arm against it as I peered up to 'im in expectation. Meetin' wi' his warm, carin' irises that coaxed me to pay heed to 'im.

"I cannot force you to leave here", he mused, half to 'imself but his eyes ne'er left mine. "But I can ask you to follow me. Because I don't want to leave you behind, not here where it's all unfamilar and the least safe. Not that a town crawling with East India agents and soldiers would be any safer, but at least there I could keep an eye on you. And make sure you're alright without having to worry your uncle finding you while I'm gone."

I didn't find th' words to answer so I only gazed back at 'im. Surprised, bewildered, but maistly puzzled by William's aspiration to watch ower me 'n' keep me safe, neither o' which I had given any indication for 'im to do. 'Im havin' mair pressin' problems to deal wi' other than me safety, but as I saw 'im noo I kenned it would be o' nae use to tell 'im that. Th' worry in his momentarily grim turned eyes what else but affectin' me in a wey I had nae intended to allow, his set features along wi' that hint o' smile I could then detect within his irises doin' their job. Bringin' doon me defences 'n' me coupon softened, me keekin' doon in defeat as briefly closed me eyes. Nae believin' what I was neist aboot to say, nor what could it have been aboot William juist noo that had succeeded in turnin' me heid aroond, bringin' therefore everythin' I'd previously told 'im to naught. But I would've been lyin' if I claimed nae to _really_ ken what had made me to surrender to his proposition.

"I'll come wi' ye. To Singapore...Only because ye asked me."

I couldn't believe th' honest joy that me promise sparked in William efter he'd gotten ower th' curt bafflement o' hearin' me to consent to his request, me holdin' back a regretful sigh as watched 'im to straighten his posture upoan smilin' doon at me. Brief relief flashin' thro' his coupon as he nodded in satisfaction, me nae helpin' but smile back actual joy in me ain hert as weel upon witnessin' his delighted response. Efter a moment o' eyein' at one another in silence me however then takin' notice o' his haun that hovered ower me arm afore it set back oan th' table, 'im takin' hold o' th' jar containin' th' pieces o' th' devil's claw fruit. Me pullin' me ain haun awa' instinctively as his fingers brushed past mine upoan claimin' th' mortar, 'im flashin' me a smile.

"Let me help you."

I released an incredulous laugh, shooin' 'im aff from me side as claimed th' ingredients back from 'im. "Absolutely nae. Remember what happened th' last time I agreed to let ye help me in me chores? Th' soufflé ended up ruined 'n' all o' that efternoon's coffeebreads burned…"

"…And you ended up yelled at by your mother and had to do them all over again", William filled in, keekin' at me apologetically afore turnin' but mischievous at th' end. "But I must defend myself by reminding you that the lack in your vigilance wasn't completely caused by me…"

I snorted at his remark, rememberin' gey weel what was it we'd been doin' back then…while alone in th' scullery usin' th' rare opportunity o' privacy to get cozy wi' one another, hence forgettin' all aboot th' time as weel as th' baked goods in th' oven, becomin' aware o' th' ensued disaster only by th' pungent odor o' burnt finally lingerin' to oor noses. While thinkin' back oan th' moment from a few years ago me shakin' me heid wi' a wee amused smile as watched William to resume his place at th' other side o' th' table, 'im liftin' another jar 'n' eyein' at its contents in interest ('til opened its lid 'n' discovered whatever was inside didn't smell all that pleasant).

"Besides, this time it'll be different", he informed me, his frown o' disgust vanishin' as I took th' bait 'n' leant against th' table curiously, me smile widenin' afore I even noticed it upoan catchin' his attention.

"'N' why's that?"

William set th' jar oan th' table, makin' a half smirk as tilted his heid at me significantly. Sweepin' me forearm wi' his to emphasize his followin' words. "Because this time I'll listen to you…in everything you tell me to do to see to it that you're not scolded again."

I contemplated upoan that for a moment, eventually breakin' intae a laugh 'n' nodded in consent, givin' up in a brief fit o' laughter that I couldn't hold back upoan seein' William's coupon. Beckonin'towards th' close to empty water canister as his voice joined in to me gale. "Awright then…Go fetch some fresh water for me 'n' then come back up to help me prepare th' tinctures for th' mother 'n' 'er husband."

William nodded, stridin' ower to th' container 'n' collected it afore headed towards th' door leadin' to th' outer staircase (which was th' shortest route to th' well). Me sendin' 'im aff wi' a brief smile 'til turned me eyes towards th' infirmary, nae hearin' a sound, wance confirmed that th' patient was still sleepin' as soundly as his daughter neist to me me returnin' back to th' task o' turnin' th' seeds o' th' devil's claw intae a paste. However me freezin' oan me spot for utter surprise as I suddely spotted someone to be standin' oan th' highest steps o' th' second staircase leadin' doonstairs, Elizabeth's heid barely visible 'n' she'd successfully remained hidden from both William 'n' me for who kenned how long. Me simply returnin' 'er goup, measurin' 'er familiar kind o' deadpan countenance in such an amount o' dismay that I didn't even ken where it to stem from. Elizabeth returnin' me gaze for a few seconds mair 'til I imagined to see 'er frown at me afore she whipped aroond 'n' vanished oot o' sight. Me nae understandin' why 'er sudden discovery had made me so antsy, where I could clearly recognize th' origin o' th' emotions William had left to ravage within me upoan his ain exit. 'Im leavin' me standin' there in truth gey conflicted… He actually wanted me to come along to Singapore? To be wi' 'im…

I then shook me heid, realizin' 'im to have only wanted to make sure I wouldn't be put in any further danger by keepin' me wi' 'im till we'd return back home…if we'd ever return home. As that's what a guid friend always did…'n' from th' two o' us in fact it was 'im who'd remained th' better friend form th' two o' us regardless o' what I'd indicated earlier…because right at th' moment I was feelin' guilt ower me reaction to his suggestion to take me wi' 'im. To have let some part o' me to maintain hope for it to have encased somethin' much mair meaningful, that he might've still…

Th' piercin' cry o' th' baby cut thro' me delusional train o' thought, me abandonin' th' preparations immediately to go ower to th' improvised cradle to take th' bairn intae me arms. Givin' me th' much appreciated break from such fruitless ponders 'n' I proceeded to rock th' girl back 'n' forth, hushin' 'er wi' a calmin' voice 'til stairted to hum under me breath. Tryin' me best to lull th' baby back to sleep 'til it would be time for 'er neist meal, by which time 'er mother would've naw doubt gotten enough rest to tend for th' child 'erself.

 _ **Elizabeth**_

I couldn't bring myself to settle down. All kinds of unruly thoughts criss-crossing in my head while I was bombarded even further with new caliber of emotions that I couldn't control no matter how I tried. Telling myself that all I'd just witnessed was but innocent and nothing of significance, but in the end the innermost part of me not buying into such a notion one bit when I recalled the way he'd acted around her… How he'd smiled and laughed with her unlike I'd seen him do in weeks, acting so even before the day Will had accidentally seen me kiss Jack and turned mostly oblivious towards me. Mainly avoiding me, not talking to me the way I'd previously overheard him talk to Miranda…how he'd used to talk to me, but not even quite like that…Precisely what I'd seen and heard him say being the reason why I was so upset at the moment, it all making it perfectly clear that things weren't as they'd used to be between them. While considering the way she'd looked at him when he'd requested her to accompany him to the mission in Singapore, bit by bit starting to turn angry. Feeling hurt, but most importantly vulnerable me scowling at the floor I'd been staring for the past ten minutes after fleeing from the staircase after Miranda had spotted me spying over her and Will. Jealousy gnawing at me and whispering foul words into my ears, making me momentarily forget all about my guilt and the mess of feelings that largely had been dedicated to Jack for the past month or so, driving me to rise from that chair and go over to Miranda to give her a piece of my mind. To vent out the sensation of threat she'd made me uphold ever since I'd seen her arrive to Isla Cruces with Will and witnessed his ever growing interest in her affairs. The rememberance about the conversation she and I had engaged in all those weeks ago noo making me but indignant after finding her together with Will again, alone, behaving as if nothing had changed between them in the past year …as if he wasn't a taken man. And Will…he seemed to apparently share this view by constantly fawning over Miranda, instead of focusing on repairing the damage he on his own part had bestowed upon our relationship…And I couldn't take it. I couldn't handle his indifference, it galling me that the only attention he gave me lately involved constant fighting and not close to any civil encounter, while with Miranda he seemed to be in such an ease. Because even if what had had happened between me and Jack had left me unsure of what I truly wanted and made me distant for that exact reason, he hadn't even tried to change that. Not really. The idea of him to have perhaps given up on us in his mind at the face of the very first adversity only adding to my already scathing agony.

I leant against the wall, my face probably reflecting my equally grim mood as I lifted one of my legs onto the seat and wrapped my arms around it in my ponders bordering spiteful. In the end wounding up ignoring all reminders of my conscious to relinquish such hateful outlooks and pleads to see the situation from another perspective, to admit my own mistakes that had played a major if not the most prominent role of us ending up to this situation that I now found so alarming. Something Beckett had said to me the night before my escape from Port Royal welling up from the back of my mind, not helping me to remember myself to be as well to blame for all this. Nevertheless me thinking back on that night when I'd sneaked into the old office of my father's and forced he Governor of East India to sign the Letters of Marque.

" _Marriage interrupted…or fate intervenes."_

My mind conjured up an image of Will and Miranda laughing together after talking over a certain time in their past, me frowning in grave disbelief as couldn't help but wonder whether Beckett's words could've proven to be true after all regardless of my dubiety at the time of first hearing them. Fleeting acrimony taking over me as I thought about Miranda... How important she'd once been to Will and how worried he'd been over her during her illness, how she clearly had still nurtured feelings for him while telling me to get over my own emotional turmoil and stop pining over my supposed infatuation towards Jack to mend things with Will…making her even more of a hypocrite than I'd previsouly thought. Me feeling it in my bones that now when things were more than complicated between me and Will, with no relief to our conflict in sight, her surely to be aching to seduce him and steal him back from me. While reflecting upon such a possibility discovering myself not to be able to fully convince myself with any argument about Miranda's character it to have not already begun during the time I'd been so focused on my on pain. After all, even if I wouldn't have ever seen her as a woman who would sink so low as to steal someone else's fiancé, I was certain that for Will she could be capable of doing anything. So ridiculously attached she continued to be to him, even she surely would try her hardest to convince otherwise if ever forced to be confronted with the idea. Since I also knew what love felt like, and my eyes didn't lie when I observed her to look at Will in such a close to doting manner she'd always had since meeting him, me being sure her to still love him. Even if he was completely oblivious to it.

There was no actual proof that anything had changed between Will and Miranda…other than my ever growing suspicions, and the times I'd seen Will to spend in her company lately with his more than a few tries to approach her within these weeks making me certain that little by little I was losing William if I didn't do something. If I'd let things go on as they were and wouldn't protect what was mine, wouldn't get over my guilt of causing Jack's death and the every day growing conflicting feelings I'd found to have for him simply because of that, I would soon lose Will. To Miranda. That much was obvious to me, or at least their grown closeness strongly suggested that to be more than a possibility. And after the way she'd more than once renounced her own love and therefore claim over him and submitted to mine at the face of his engagement to me, I certainly wouldn't allow that to happen. Let them do this to me, let _him_ fail me further with his disregard to my feelings…Especially behind my back, with _her_.

I was surprised when my thoughts were suddenly interrupted by returning Will, who unexpectedly jogged up the stairs to the second floor's landing I was currently occupying. Us both naturally stiffening at the sight of each other, but although Will what else but averted his own gaze, mine stayed on his face once he halted to the highest step. My eyes flickering down to the canister of water he was carrying, twinge of irritation telling me exactly what he was doing with it as I saw him glance towards the third floor. Me practically feeling my irises to turn hard as I next rose, faced him this time but bravely, the turmoil of ever stirring emotions returning and surging through me as I decided not to stay quiet this time. My voice sounding intendedly bitter as I spoke.

"You're taking that to Miranda?"

Will was content to simply nod, locking gazes with me shortly, equally reserved. "A couple arrived to the shack this morning…The man had to be operated due to a snake bite while his wife ended up delivering their baby during the surgery…Miranda couldn't find the time to attend to them both along with the newborn and her other work."

"And couldn't Tia Dalma give her a hand?" I inquired, my ghost of a smile hardly genuine.

"She went elsewhere shortly after the birth of the child to run some errands and left everything to Miranda's care…I volunteered to help since she was all alone with the patients."

"Did you?"

"I did."

"Good for her then."

"Good for me, it gave me a chance to focus on some other matters entirely."

Short silence ensued after our taut exchange, us briefly eyeing at one another rather heatedly until it was me who this time looked away while folded my arms across my chest, but like every time after witnessing Will's guarded demeanor and rightfully aggrieved features felt a sting of remorse to briefly melt away my own tension. As I once again recognized Will to have every right to be mad at me, that all the acrid words he'd used to taunt me were but a means to get back at me while painfully aware of the reason behind them and knowing him to be entitled to act so poorly towards me , me then whisking away the regret turning my chest heavy. Replacing it with that same doubtful rancor that but provoked my animosity, me not even trying to keep the accusatory tone to myself as continued.

"You seem to have become rather close lately", I observed, narrowing my eyes as lifted my jaw matter-of-factly. Taking in Will's reaction and measured his stoic features to know what he was thinking, but after all couldn't see through that stony expression he was wearing. It then shifting only slightly by frustration, Will not mincing his words upon responding, nor did he bother to change his delivery from clearly bristled to that familiar type of uncaring.

"Hardly any more than you did with Jack."

"Will, must you bring him into this again? Jack has nothing to do with…"

"Nor is there a need to involve Miranda to this conversation. Whatever it is we have going on between us, it is our problem, Elizabeth. Or rather yours when we think about it… It was after all _you_ who was seen kissing Jack on the deck of _the Pearl_ that day, not her, or me."

"Well isn't she everything you're thinking about these days…. How she feels, how she fares, how she thinks!" I huffed, rightfully miffed. William simply frowning at me.

"At least she's kept herself worthy of my attention!"

I went silent at the sound of Will's bellowing voice, the loud chatter of the crewmen that had emanated through the thin floor ceasing and I added to the fallen silence by not answering. Only staring at Will in rage, my blood boiling for a fleeting moment and my heart skipped an outraged beat as with one more frustrated frown Will turned his back to me and was about to ascend the stairs to the third floor, where Miranda was currently waiting. Me taking a bewildered step forward and preventing him from walking away from me this time, wanting a clarification once and for all to all my suspicions.

"So you want her to come too? To Singapore?"

"You were listening in to our conversation?" Will blurted out, dryly.

"I couldn't help but overhear…I came up there in search of you, to have a talk with you, but instead found you to be otherwise occupied", I quipped, Will looking away as I only stared at him expectantly. "So, is it true? Did you really ask her to go with you?"

"I don't want to leave her here unprotected", Will replied simply, me blinking at his words with a stunned breath. Not believing my ears.

"And who's going to protect her, _you_?" I accosted, frowning in disbelief. Masking the hurt from my voice and made sure it was but aghast. "She's going to do just fine here. Her brother will be plenty enough to take care of her without any need for you to keep on worrying over now that she's all moved on with her life!"

"There's every need for me to be concerned. I'm not going to go back on my word and leave her behind now that we've settled our differences and agreed on the matter together", Will stated as leaned closer to me, unfazed by the declaims hidden within the words I'd actually spoken. Me matching his stare in irriation, eyeing at him utterly stupefied over the fact that he could be so blind.

"But you're willing to leave me just because we haven't?" I remarked, Will not responding but I did manage to create a twinge of guilt in him followed by the realization he'd gotten from my statement that was but true. Me telling myself to calm down then as let out a sigh, this time seeking Will's eyes with mine while inched closer to him, carefully, this time my voice reflecting my much calmer mind. "Will, she doesn't have to come with us. She…is a friend to you, and naturally you wish to make sure she's protected, but she isn't that type of person to rise to the occasion the way the situation might come to call for her to and would simply become a burden to the rest of us when things get dangerous."

"And is there a more specific reason why you wish me to leave her here…?" Will countered instead of listening to reason, relentlessly, narrowing his eyes at me as measured me in turn. His so keen stare eventually almost causing me to squirm after his following question caused me to hesitate, flinch unwillingly. "…Don't want her to be with me?"

I after all said nothing as only looked down, almost letting go of the matter like so many times before if it weren't for that incredulous snort I next heard slip through Will's lips. Him straightening his posture as leant against the banister, gazing at me indifferently, as I assumed him to see the answer to his question from my face that was ever so eager to betray me once again.

"Your jealousy comes rather late and is quite hypocritical, don't you think? After what happened between you and Jack I'm surprised that you even place any value on the fact with whom I spend my time with."

"Of course when we are talking about her!" I snapped in response, furious now. "And how many times do I have to tell you Will, that I did nothing with Jack?! Nothing you're thinking of, so stop being so stubbornly childish and listen to what I have to say!"

"What could you have to say that I haven't already given you a chance to tell me?" Will exclaimed quietly, shaking his head at me in disagreement as his eyes turned hard while locking with mine. "And who from the two of us is actually childish, Elizabeth? Me or someone who's jealous of me with my friend?"

"She's always been much more to you, and we both know it!" I stated the obivous, fuming as Will didn't seem to have any inkling what I was referring to by the look that now was on his face. It however then morphing into a quite sardonic expression as he matched my stare, lifting an remarkable eyebrow at me.

"Then there's no reason to be jealous if it's but true, now is there?" he remarked, the mordant tone biting into me like a knife as probably was intended, me blinking at him in a brief astonishment as he instead appeared but serious.

"You don't mean that", I said, in disbelief, actually wondeirng whether or not he'd been truly frank upon saying that. Will quirking his eyebrows with an unreadable expression.

"And if I did, would you be relieved? Then there would be nothing stopping you from going ahead with Jack and whatever it is that developed between you during my absence, since you'll be reunited soon... I can only imagine the separation has been trying for you, taken what constraints our still valid engagement has brought you."

I half raised my hand for a slap, my eyes widening for shock and anger as I couldn't believe the actual obstinancy of this man or the level of spite that neither I had had any idea to be found in him…Him insisting on not believeing me when I said nothing to be going on between Jack and me…Although as I returned his stare then, in this yet another moment of denial that tiny voice piping up from deep within me and reminding me that I couldn't go claiming something to not be there about which existence I wasn't sure of myself…the truth which I did my best to hide from Will being that I didn't know what was it that I felt towards Jack. Only aware how painful remembering him had become with every passing day, how heartfelt sorrow and remorse tore me apart every time I thought back on the single kiss we'd shared and the put-upon look on Jack's face once he'd learned it to have been but a lie…a ruse to trick him to his doom… The way leaving him behind tied to that mast had felt, how every single moment since then something had started to shrivel inside me, slowly dying away…causing me pain that couldn't be explained by my separation from Will, from the man I was supposed to love unconditionally…However that exact cluelessness aboot that which was slowly eating me away from within scaring me to refuse to admit it to be anything close to what now also Will was hinting at like Miranda before him. Therefore me only shaking my head at Will as he was this time curiously waiting for my response his own arms folded, him nevertheless not relying on anything I was saying although I did my best to sound sincere.

"For the last time, Will, there is hardly anything between us! I am simply sad about his passing and feel guilty as much as any of us about his fate, but there's nothing more to it than that!" I explained, instead of relieving Will's inner anxiety only enraging him further. Seeing it by th way his expression didn't change a bit, knowing then that nothing I was to say would make him relent.

"Did I then just imagine you kissing him back at _the Pearl_? Because Miranda saw it too, and has been far more interested about my happiness lately than my own fiancée, whom I've learned to be voluntarily kissing other men when my back is turned", he answered harshly, this time me not being able to hold in my own rage and flung a hand towards him before I had time to even register my actions. To realize how uncharacteristically I was behaving, Will nevertheless catching my palm before it made contact with his cheek, simply flinging it away.

"You don't get to say such things about me, Will! Things neither you or especially Miranda know nothing of to judge me for!"

"Maybe, but at least she's honest with me and I don't have to rack my brain to figure out what I am to her...unlike someone else I know who cannot make up her mind in either."

"That's because she's constantly dependent on you Will! She's clinging to you and cannot get by without you! She's obsessed and posessive over you, and that's not healthy!"

"At least she's loyal to her feelings", Will retorted, his expression along with his words truly hurting me then as well as angering me. Me letting out a contemptuous snort as made a doubtful smile, not accepting what I soon assumed him to be getting at after a moment of thought.

"And I'm not? So what Will, you've come to love her instead of me, is that it? Is that what you're saying?"

Longest of all silences was cast over us due to my question, it in fact taking Will by surprise, but it didn't either take long for him to resume his deadpan stare and his features became devoid of any emotion that could've tipped me off about his much feared response. As seconds passed and he simply gazed back at me that ambiguous look in his eyes me starting to turn anxious myself, indeed scared of his answer, my face contorting for actual pain this time as the uninterrupted silence only supported my theory. Will blinking a few times as did think on my words. Finally after a moment that had stretched on to an eternity Will inclining his heid thoughtfully, him making a slight pout as cast his eyes briefly down, for my greatest grievance neither confirming or denying it.

"So what if I have?" he mused, shocking me, before I understood him not to be necessarily serious. Just pretending to be so to unnerve me. "I did love her once, so it wouldn't be impossible to think that I could do it again."

Hearing that was like crashing against a wall, Will's words taking me utterly aback althought it had been me who'd insisted on hearing it. Althought it wasn't by any means sure him to have meant anything he'd juist told me, me still not being able to hold back the feeling of doubt that took over me again as I locked gazes with Will. Us not saying anything then as I tried to soothe my nerves, telling myself to have simply overreacted from the start and that Will must've been simply toying with my emotions to gain some form of payback to ease the affront of my betrayal. Me still only letting my eyes to fall down from his, once more defeated at the face of the reality and his unwavering abstinence of understanding, not either way gaining an opportinuty to answer as new voices abruptly started to converse upstairs. Ending the silence, me soon recognizing one of them to belong to Miranda's brother who sounded rather agitated to my ears. Both me and Will gasping then in unison as a sudden slam blared from above, followed by Edward's exasperated exclaim.

" _Absolutely not!"_

* * *

 _ **Scottish vocabulary:**_

 _ **Pronouns etc:**_

 _ **o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him, me = my, nae = not**_

 _ **Recurrent & other words:**_

 _ **maw= mum/mother, afore= before, me= my, hert= heart, ne'er= never, wee= small/little, awready= already, ken= know, efter= after, doon= down, as weel= as well, goup= stare, wance again/mair= once again/more, 'til= until, keek= look, ower= over, claes=clothes, aboot= about, wey= way, haun= hand, ain= own, oot= out, neist= next, winch= kiss, lik'= like, gey/pure= very, stairt= start, heid= head, awa'= away, braw= good or brilliant, wey= way, wi'oot= without, o' coorse= of course, dauner= walk, freish= new, wi'= with, juist= just, thro'= through, naw= no, coupon= face, face= expression, 'ere= here, aff=off, luv= love, atween = between, hoose = house, aye= yes, ne'er= never, broon= brown, likelie= probably, aboot= about, streenge= strange, wey= way, ain= own, oot= out, winch= kiss, luv = love, goup = stare, glaikit =stupid, gey/pure= very, stairt= start, geggy= mouth, lugs= ears, naw= no, scullery = kitchen, maist = most, doilt = confused**_


	7. Entry 6

_**AN:**_

 _ **I hope the characters won't come off too OOC. Sometimes I pull it off with them, at times don't…**_

* * *

 **Entry 6**

* * *

 _ **Will**_

I couldn't do anything else but stare back at Elizabeth. Not to have meant to act so ruthless in our previous interaction, truly wishing to have handled the situation more civily like so many times before while faced to face with her and the problems between us we both had preferably ignored for weeks rather than getting to the bottom of. Neither this time meaning everything I'd just said in their full extend, although initially had allowed the embittered words to slip past my lips in order for them to do their damage. To cause harm, to conjure up her guilt, hurt her and pay back the detriment her actions had inflicted upon me through her thing with Jack. And by the look of her reaction I'd been successful. My plagued heart however not rejoicing over the fact, as every single insult I'd thrown at her had had their repecussions, filling me with instant regret for me to have ever said those cruel things to her. Once I saw that deeply hurt look on her face knowing to have gone too far yet again. But as I then remembered the very root of this argument we'd once again ended up having without finding any resolve, only making it worse, all remorse was quickly forgotten. Although I hadn't meant to lose my temper nor was I by any means sure had I meant anything of that I'd told her oncerning Miranda either, realizing that if things wouldn't improve between Eizabeth and me…soon something along the lines of my previous threat could happen. Because I already felt like alienating from Elizabeth more by each day, by each word just now exchanged between us in our mutual fit of rage…our continued obmutescence and avoidance of the true issue in the very heart of our altercation not improving my willignness to resolve our differences in any way regardless of what Miranda had told me earlier. Elizabeth's steadfast rebuttal of having developed feelings for Jack infuriating me by each protest she insisted on presenting me with every time I brought up the subject, since she didn't seem to want to admit something to have changed between us since my departure from Port Royal all those months ago and that Jack was the very reason for it, me simply choosing the easiest option of ignoring the problem altogether and letting her deal with her rapture for Jack at her very own leisure. Deciding to want nothing to do with it, certain that she wasn't telling me the truth when she claimed not…to care for him. And because of the very irsksome verity of that fact I wanted nothing more than to let her freely be with whoever she wished, since my love for her hadn't proven to be enough to keep her happy…

" _Absolutely not!_ Randa, have ye gone completely round the bend?"

I snapped out of my thoughts as Edward's distinctive booming voice resonated from the stairway, claiming my attention from Elizabeth and I turned to gaze up to the third floor. My ears picking up bits and pieces of a conversation that Miranda was apparently having with her returned brother, after listening in for a bit and overhearing Edward give one more indignant response to something Miranda had said me casting a brief glance to rueful Elizabeth before headed to the next floor. Bypassing the demanding need to say what truly was on my mind under all that virulent rumination, witholding the apologies that were on the tip of my tongue, as well as pleads for her to simply speak to me and tell me what was really going on with her. With us, instead not waiting for Elizabeth's response and let my feet carry me back to the potion room. Wincing at the sight of one of the strangler snakes Tia Dalma allowed to roam about the shack freely, and which I hadn't noticed to have attached itself to the railing when I turned around the bend. About to step into the room, while waiting the animal to slither onto one of the rafters supporting the roof my eyes traveling over to Edward and Miranda. Observing them to have indeed gotten into an argument, the man looking extremely disgruntled, one of his hands still on top of the neck of the rum bottle he'd just slammed onto the table while his right one was positioned between himself and Miranda in an incredulous, quizzical manner. Numerous jars and bottles tied to the ceiling swinging and jingling against one another around him after he'd apparently disturbed their immobility when the now still hand had been swung in the air in protest, accidentally making contact with the objects hanging quite low in the room.

"Edward, please, stop dramatizin'. I'm nae a bairn 'n' can understand yer view o' th' matter wi' less shoutin'", Miranda bidded, only causing the man to let out a huff and he folded his arms. Angry.

"I can't believe this…The short moment I'm away, he takes advantage of the situation and comes up with a raving plot to take ye along to Singapore, yet managing to compel ye to agree to such a mindless plan! Miranda, just…tell me that ye're not actually considering it."

"He didn't have to take advantage o' anythin' to have me decide oan this, neither _'compell'_ me to do it", Miranda replied curtly, lifting a matter-of-fact eyebrow for Edward's visible frustration, me frowning at his persuasive tone that spoke volumes about how the man was feeling towards me and my proposition.

"Miranda, listen. We could, no…we _should_ leave here and go find ourselves a place to start over. In England, far from everything that has anything to do with pirates and the dangers acquiantance with a lot of them brings... _Which further contact with that lad shall bring_. The first time we had this discussion ye agreed with me in that...But now, instead of finally admitting that and listening to that sensible part of ye, ye want to continue to follow that sap Turner to god knows where to surely get yerself but killed! I forbid ye to be this foolish Randa, ye won't be able to survive out there, at the mercy of not only bloodthirsty criminals but in danger to be discovered by yer dear uncle if ye get caught by the Company. It's ludicrous for ye to think to stay safe just the two of ye out there, deep in the enemy territory crawling with East India soldiers... If he so wishes to go ahead and kill himself in his attempt of stealing those Charts from this Pirate Lord to save Sparrow, be me very guest…but I bid ye to stay out of it this time, Randa. _Don't_ do the mistake of going with him. Ye didn't even fancy the man, so why would ye bother yerself with that pirate's fate? Some would say his death to have been mere comeuppance."

"If it weren't for 'im neither o' us would stand 'ere breathin'", Miranda stated, sounding somewhat unsure then for a moment as continued, hesitant. "So in a wey I feel lik' I owe 'im as much as to do everyhtin' in me power to help brin' 'im back."

"Forgive me sister dear, but I for one do not believe ye to be entertaining this idea of leaving simply because of yer sense of indebtedness", Edward argued, sighing. "It is the Turner lad that ye're doing this for, and none other. Do not deceive me upon that fact. I have eyes, and ever more sense to accompany them."

"For heaven's sakes, Edward, I've solely determined to do further nothin' for anyone else's amenity except for mine! 'N' although I say me mind to have been set oan helpin' save Sparrow from his current predicament 'n' to have settled upoan that due to Will's request, I have nae arrived to such a decision by nothin' but thro' me ain deliberation. Will had scarcely anythin' to do wi' me judgement other than presentin' th' idea to me."

"I can only ever beg yer pardon for not trusting yer word on that", Edward countered, shaking his head disbelievingly. "Why do ye keep letting him influence on ye, even nothing that has come to pass since the annulment of yer bethrothal have proven him to lead ye to anywhere but dangers and further regret? Miranda, can ye not see what remaining affiliated with him does to ye?"

I looked down briefly, taking a fleeting step down from the highest step as for a moment I found myself agreeing with the man deep within my heart. For the utmost time that day remorse taking the better of me when I thought back on the other set of wrongs I'd committed to yet one more person I considered as close as family. Very much like that disapproving tone of Edward that moment not offering myself comfort over the mistakes I'd made with Miranda which had been but the first of many to amass on my shoulders. However Miranda's following response restoring my faith in my previously decided upon aspiration she had inspired; to compensate the harm I'd caused not with apologies, but by acting the way I should've from the start…To be the considerate friend she herself had offered to be for me regardless of the wrongs she'd been made to endure. Like then, her now proving to be much better person at heart than she gave herself credit for under her insecurities…The person I'd always looked up in her…and one who once upon a time had captivated me wholeheartedly unlike anyone before.

"Perhaps so, Edward…Aye, maybe he can no longer bring me but misery instead o' that delight I crave by nae drivin' 'im awa' as I probably should…but that is all I'm expected to settle for if I wish to remain happy meself. So as campy as it may seem to ye, I want to go wi' 'im. Nae because o' 'im or what he used to be to me, but for what I must do to hold up me end o' oor agreement…to be a friend in his need, 'n' since this was his first request o' me in th' name o' that friendship I meself pursued to uphold, I cannot turn me back oan it. Nae if I ever desire to be free o' th' past 'n' th' regret ye speak o'. .. Nae if I am finally willing to do what I see fit for th' sake o' me ain convenience. To be content wi' th' person I've slowly become, indeed greatly due to his influence."

"And the only thing I understood from those words to make ye happy to be still and only him", Edward retorted, making my heart skip a beat and I frowned at his response slightly before heard Miranda let out a frustrated sigh. Me seeing her strut past her brother her hands on her hips rebellisously, in the end causing me to smile at her in brief amusement. Clearly seeing her to have developed more of a mind of her own.

"Then ye're nae hearin' me. 'N' I care nae to waste time explainin' somethin' to ye that ye don't clearly wish to understand."

"I think it's ye who fails to understand that upon remaining so enthralled to his charms, yer discovered independence is but what is left of a lass still besotted over a scoundrel who discarded her love for the sake of a more favorable match!"

"If you have something to say to me, I'd prefer you to say it straight to my face instead of taking your anger out on her", I spoke up then, finally emerging from the stairs after following the ongoing exchange and having enough of hearing Edward unjustly contesting not only Miranda's choices but her character. Directing my irritated irises from surprised Miranda to her even further piqued brother. Him immediately marching over to me, the most aggravated I'd ever seen him over me, taking hold of the collar of my shirt to pull me closer. To signify him to be serious. Truly resembling Peter now in this similar situation which kind I'd often behold the deceased younger brother to have been in as he stared at me square in the eye. His own narrowed, no trace of blue left in his dark irises.

"Ye…Didn't I make it clear enough for ye to stay clear of her, especially for ye not to fill her head with yer folly plans and involve her in them? Her uncle is burrowing through the whole Caribbean to find her, and ye wish to expedite her to him on a silver platter by taking her along to a city controlled by the Company, _for what exactly_? Tell me that, lad, and ye just may leave this room while still on me good side…barely", the man ranted, dark edge appearing in his voice as well as I matched his stare serenely, simply frowning at him in response as his fingers squeezed around my shirt. Demanding me to reply, to possibly take responsibility of what he saw as mere recklessness and stupidity, me only raising an indifferent brow.

"She chose to come with me. I would never let her be put in danger and asked her to come only to prevent exactly that from happening."

As I refused to react the way he wanted I watched Edward's own eyebrows to withdraw into a tense line. His gaze now resembling a glare, as did mine, but if it weren't for Miranda cutting in at that time there was no telling what I could've eventually done in response to his following remark.

"Ye _egoistic bugger_ …"

"Ye will nae forbid me from doin' anythin'!" Miranda snapped, striding to stand by us before pulled the two of us apart after I'd leveled a scowl at Edward, her giving us an annoyed glance each but in the end leveled a mordant look to her brother's direction. Sighing, her voice rising a couple of octaves as she became rather heated on the course of her riled up delivery. "I've had quite enough o' bein' ordered aroond by me uncle 'n' Peter, 'n' will have none o' yers as shall yet prove ye wrong! Will's right, he simply asked me to come 'n' that is what I shall do."

"Oh he did, didn't he?" Edward answered harshly as now ignored me completely and faced resolute looking Miranda. "Naturally not only his ladylove was enough for him to tag along to this quest, but he also just _had_ to lure ye in to join as well…" I threw Edward another dirty look and was about to interfere, the man however twirling around with a death glare and raised his index finger at me, exasperated. It almost jabbing me on my nose. "Ye stay out of this. I'm talking to me sister."

"Perhaps you should be talking to me instead", I challenged him, sneering at him which caused him to narrow his eyes dangerously. His eyebrows now rising tardily.

"Quite…Not only an egoistic twit but a boneheaded blighter as well…"

"That's enough! Naw one's talkin' to anyone at this rate, especially when I have a geggy o' me ain to speak for me!" Miranda exclaimed then, once more stepping between me and Edward as antagonized by his jeering expression I'd prepared to perhaps get my own hands on the man whom I again discovered to have a talent of always infuriating me with very little effort. Miranda shoving both of us away from one another as my eyes fell from her brother's tensed up face to her in surprise, to watch her shake her head at the both of us, beyond frustrated at this point. Angry herself, it surprising me even further as I realized to have never seen her that nettled at anyone, our bickering glaringly getting on her nerves…Her eventually turning to Edward after making sure us not to jump at each other throats, both of us calming down considerably during the pause in the conversation by focusing solely on her serious demeanor.

"I am me ain person 'n' nae someone ye can order to live a certain kind o' wey juist to remain faithful to yers... This is _me_ life, me decision, so all ye can do is to accept it", she told him, causing the corners of my lips to rise as she matched bewildered Edward's stare. The man clearly finding it hard to swallow her words without chewing, although I could see the ice in his irises start to melt away and his expression soon enough softened by the power of Miranda's set mind once she was finished. "Ye may be me brother Edward, but that doesn't give ye th' right to have a final say in what I do. I've awready decided 'n' hence there's nothin' further to dicuss, nor any reason for ye to get intae fisticuffs wi' those ye may see fit to place th' blame oan for me self-determination."

I followed Edward's jaw muscles to unclench with a sigh that left his lips then after Miranda had given me a remarkable glance over her shoulder, the man closing his eyes as I allowed myself to relax as well. Observing Miranda to take her brother's hand with a hint of smile, the tall man smoothing his beard reluctantly until finally made a barely discernible nod. Once he now stood in front of Miranda appearing but contemplative before turned resolute himself, his eyes finally visiting me. Turning more poignant instantly upon locking with mine.

"Then ye can be sure that I'm not letting ye set off anywhere with him without me", he responded. Miranda blinking at him taken aback as did I, when he pointed at me and curtly matched my stare me frowning at the idea in disagreement, but by the way he looked at the moment I knew better than to protest. Aware that the man indeed wouldn't let Miranda go anywhere without him, having to just accept that myself me letting out a low breath of frustration. "Ye may still trust him, but I certainly don't when ye're concerned. Which is why ye're not to leave without me, is that agreed?"

Miranda sighed again at Edward's words, making one more brief headshake until reverted back behind the table. Walking over to the still asleep baby and took the basket into her arms, casting a fleeting glance of consent to our direction. "Do as ye wish…But if I'm goin' to go to Singapore wi' both o' ye, ye two need to clear th' air atween ye afore that! We'll have mair important things to concern oorselvs wi' than ye're continuous disagreements."

After saying that she was quick to exit the room, taking the baby with her and walked over to the separate room where the child's mother was sleeping in. Going to check on her, me following her to go inside and listening to the utterances of the awoken child with a slight smile for awhile before I heard Edward clear his throat. Noticing him to be but barely holding back a sullen countenance (but like a true gentleman hid it under a composed demeanor) as he tilted his head towards the balcony, leading the way to it.

"I suppose she's got a point. Come along then Turner…let us speak like man to another man."

I followed after him silently with a deep sigh, not necessarily believeing that myself but this time submitted to the situation since it had been Miranda who'd once again asked me to at least try to talk things through with my another row companion before our depature tomorrow. Honestly though just thinking this little chat to be but a waste of both of our time, not believeing us to ever being able to tolerate one another enough to get along even seemingly. But we would come to see that in the next two weeks, now wouldn't we? While indeed thinking about the weeks to follow, in truth not at all anticipating spending time with Miranda's obnoxious brother, who often was even worse than Peter had been on his bad days…But at least him I could've dealed with at his worst without wanting to sort the man out at times, same regrettably not applying to Edward. Was he Miranda's brother or not.

 _ **Miranda**_

I groaned as I heaved th' heavy sack o' dried corn ontae th' wee dock, th' partly rotten boards rockin' a bit under th' weight o' me 'n' th' stowage one o' th' locals had kindly brought ower from th' market (lik' he did two times a week to pay for his grandmother's elixirs, or so I'd been informed by Tia who'd had such arrangement wi' 'im for th' past three years, whenever we were too busy to go fetch th' weekly purchases oorselves). Th' young man o' seventeen finishin' securin' his rowboat to th' dock afore proceeded to hand ower th' items loaded at th' bottom o' his dighy to me, swiftly all th' few bags 'n' boxes layin' at me feet 'n' I turned to face th' lad who habitually stepped ontae th' pier. Unintelligible words streamin' oot o' his geggy in a rapid pace as he smiled at me 'n' motioned towards th' purchases, lik' every time offerin' to assist me carryin' 'em up to th' cottage, but I refused 'im wi' a thankful smile 'n' took th' bag he'd awready collected from 'im. Beckonin' towards his boat 'n' thankin' 'im for his help, although th' lad naturally couldn't understand me any mair than I did 'im, his smile still only widenin' 'n' he shrugged at me. Me then followin' 'im to climb back intae th' boat efter placin' a fleetin' haun oan me arm, it staggerin' gravely as th' young man flopped doon to one o' its seats, me frownin' questionably as watched 'im stretch towards one o' his ain sacks 'n' soon saw 'im take oot a flower. Local one which name I didn't ken nor had I ever seen it afore, me then realizin' th' lad to have understood at least somethin' I'd previously said to 'im during his last visit when I'd told this to be th' last time we'd meet since I would be leavin' to Singapore th' day efter, me hence takin' his gift o' a flower as a sign o' goodbye when he extended th' purple blossom to me. Th' lad noddin' his heid at me in response to me delighted smile 'n' wance mair he said somethin' I couldn't understand, me simply blinkin' 'n' watchin' 'im to smooth th' back o' his neck as he returned me gaze for awhile afore sat doon to his usual seat. Wi' thanks me crouchin' doon to untie th' dinghy efter presentin 'im wi' th' usual potions while he took th' oars, me neist sendin' 'im oan his wey wi' a final smile 'n' pushed 'im aff th' pier. Standin' 'n' returnin' his wave wance I noticed th' lad to turn aroond juist afore vanishin' behind th' tropical flora to give me his final goodbyes, me eyes fallin' to examine th' flower for a moment, this time me smilin' doon at it fondly. I would come to miss th' people o' this village…their communality 'n' ever expressed kidness towards their ain 'n' ootsiders lik' me 'n' others stayin' at Tia Dalma's hoose, (white people who hadn't ever given their kind any appreciation other than as general commodity simply due to th' different color o' their skin) which wasn't anywhere to be seen in th' ootside world I was to return to…To wance mair see how ugly 'n' unjuist it was compared to th' peaceful 'n' simple lives led within this community o' individuals who were worth nothin' in th' world I'd been born to. That thought lik' afore causin' th' temptin' idea o' stayin' to pop up again, but afore I could give any further thought upoan it Tia Dalma's voice broke th' silence 'n' I turned towards th' shack. To see th' voodoo woman to be standin' oan th' balcony, smoothin' th' feathers o' Cotton's parrot perched oan top o' th' banister, me castin' a quizzical keek at 'er upoan seein' 'er smile at me somewhat cryptically. 'Er then beckonin' me to come inside efter 'er haun had moved from pettin' th' bird to fiddle wi' th' medallion that always hung oan 'er chest.

"I have a need o' ye in da potion room, Miranda. An' also, ye have somethin' to discuss wit me, _gyal_."

I sighed at 'er ne'er failin' perception (which was even scary at times, while added to th' people who regularily came to seek 'er advice concernin' things yet to come, resultin' in a couple o' Jack's men believin' 'er to be a real witch). Since I hadn't yet taken up th' news o' me leavin' wi' Tia yet me smilin' at 'er previous remark, thinkin' 'er to have efter all probably learned it from one o' th' crewmembers. Me gatherin' th' purchases 'n' carryin' 'em ower to th' shack, efter takin' 'em inside 'n' storin' 'em temporarily ontae th' table placed by th' front door goin' straight to th' third floor. Meetin' barely anyone oan me wey there, except for that pair o' pirates who'd passed oot intae th' so called parlour efter delvin' thro' bottles 'n' bottles o' bevvy th' locals extracted from whatever they got their hauns oan that was edible (nevertheless th' drink bein' hardly alcohlic, hence th' mair than excessive consuption o' it), 'n' I assumed th' rest o' th' shack's occupants to have retired to their ain rooms for a change instead o' loiterin' aboot th' hoose doin' barely anythin'. Distinct snorin' soon emanatin' from within one o' th' rooms I passed however indeed tellin' me th' state o' th' crew as I daunered ower to th' last stairs 'n' ascended 'em to th' reception room. Nae seein' either Edward or Will anywhere 'n' especially nae Elizabeth, who ever since oor rather interestin' conversation aboot Jack had made even mair sure to stay awa' from me (while thinkin' 'er to have as weel closed 'erself intae oor bedroom also figurin' Will 'n' Edward to be busy preparin' 'emselves for th' journey tomorrow).

I immediately heard th' by this time familiar become rasp o' th' mortar 'n' th' sizzle o' th' pots always kept hot within th' potion room, me keekin' thro' th slits o' th' railing to see Tia Dalma to be inspectin' a couple o' jars afore decided upoan one o' 'em 'n' detached it from its retainer. Havin' a certain type o' twinkle in 'er eye as she noo saw me enter 'n' 'er almost black irises curtly focused oan me to welcome me. 'Er darkened teeth exposed wance 'er lips spread intae a slight smirk, th' woman turnin' amused upoan takin' notice o' me uncomfortable frown when I behold 'er to drop a haunful o' dried, wee frogs intae a mixture she was busy preparin', but instead o' continuin' what she was doin' she moved th' jar aside. 'Er face all-knowin' when she waved me to come closer, eyein' at me curiously 'n' th' wey she measured me made me feel lik' she would've tried to see intae me soul, as she often made many think in such a situation. Noo bein' me turn, me returnin' 'er goup a bit puzzled 'til she turned aroond 'n' went ower to one o' th' numerous sidetables placed to th' side o' th' room, sittin' doon, me eyes remainin' oan 'er. Me lack o' awareness causin' me to ignore one o' th' snakes that currently was crawlin' across th' floor. As me foot accidentally hit against its torso it startlin' me 'n' causin' me to almost drop a group o' containers filled wi' unfinished concoctions that had been left ontae th' counter among th' commonplace jumble. Tia's eyes risin' from th' crab bones she'd been shiftin' in front o' 'er to see me scramble to take hold o' 'em, efter preventin' that disaster me jumpin' ower th' snake hastily. Givin' th' slitherin' creature an abhorin' glance as Tia's voice spoke up.

"Ye break 'em, ye buy 'em...An' by da looks o' it ye could afford me prices."

I shot a curt confused glance at Tia 'til saw 'er keek doon at th' money pouch that was tied to me waistband, 'n' which I always carried wi' me at all times, nae to have to discover a portion or all o' th' gems 'n' coins inside to have been pilfered in case o' 'em to have been hidden somewhere (as although me relationship atween meself 'n' th' buccaneers inhabitin' this shack had improved, I was sure th' men to still nae respect me enough to ward aff th' temptation to snag th' jewels should th' occasion arise. Hence nae either trustin' 'em enough to leave me personal funds lyin' aboot defenseless against thievin' pairs o' hauns). As Tia's eyes then shifted back up to return th' gaze o' mine me lettin' oot an amused breath as settled th' containers back to their places securely, approachin' th' table wi' slow steps as followed th' woman to tamper wi' th' bones. One by one turnin' 'em ower 'n' aroond, clearly readin' 'em, 'er attention remainin' oan th' story they were tellin' 'er 'til efter a long silence she ended it wi' a questionable query.

"Ye have somethin' on yer hert child, I see it even if 'em bones wouldn't tell me…what is it?" she asked, me sighin' 'n' eventually sittin' in front o' 'er. To th' chair usually reserved for Tia's clients, tardily 'er eyes risin' to lock wi' mine again as I started to speak. However th' keek in 'em wance again signifyin' that anythin' I said then didn't come as a surprise to 'er.

"I've decided to leave 'ere. To go to Singapore wi' th' others."

"Wit dat Turner lad, aye? Because dere was never a discussion 'bout you comin' wit us rest", Tia answered, takin' me aback instead.

"Ye're goin' as weel?"

"Aye…Woman o' meh talents can be o' use…wit me connection to dat which is beyond da understanding o' all you who know little o' dat I do", Tia explained, nae for me further understandin' indeed in this particular matter, but I simply nodded in response. Returnin' th' woman's smile, but Tia's face turned then somewhat regretful, 'er stretchin' oot a haun 'n' usin' it to take hold o' mine. 'Er piercin' irises sinkin' intae mine, causin' me to blink awkwardly. "But yer news do dispirit me, gyal, for I had hoped you to have stayed as meh apprentice, perhaps even permanently should yer heart been set to remain.…Ye've made progress child, enough for me to have considered to leave meh home an' da people of this village in da care of you an' your brother for da time I was to be awa'…There's so much more ye could learn still, child. If ye be ready to make meh humble home yours."

I blinked again, but this time in mere astonishment, efter th' brief surprise passed sincere joy takin' hold o' me. Th' thought o' Tia to have seen justifiable to place that much faith in me as to leave 'er home 'n' business in me hauns to maintain 'em in 'er absence touchin' me, furthermair 'er words aboot th' permanence o' th' task in question only increasin' me sense o' gratitude towards th' woman. 'Er suggestion resonatin' wi' me at th' time desperate but equally fickle need to belong some place, makin' th' choice o' stayin' even further compellin' when she noo so readily proposed that much thought o' possibility to me, for that reason alone makin' it close to irressistible to refuse…But as kind as she was to offer me this, I had awready made me mind, therefore me simply smilin' at 'er apologetically as took th' turn o' squeezin' 'er haun thankfully. Shakin' me heid.

"Forgive me, Tia…I cannot thank ye enough for yer benevolence o' lettin' me stay, especially when I do feel this helplessly adrift 'n' unsure where to go, but I have seen wise to listen to me hert in this matter…'n' it obliges me to leave. Mair than it compells me to stay. Even if this place has come to feel mair lik' home unlik' any other place I've spent me nights at since leavin' me ain."

Tia broke intae a freish smile then. Momentarily sweet 'n' perhaps even quite wistful, but in th' end rather mischievous one as she measured me along wi' me reply. Us exchangin' a remarkable goup as she spent th' followin' moment takin' me in 'n' thinkin' ower me words, eventually 'er straightenin' in 'er chair as cast 'er eyes doon ower th' fortunetellin' bones.

"Wat a woman would do not for love."

I gasped at th' sound o' that, eyein' at th' woman baffled, shakin' me heid in denial, but she instantly raised 'er haun to silence me arguments. Me simply blinkin' again as she then directed one o' those omniscient keeks intae me eyes 'n' held oot 'er haun expectantly. 'Er fingers curvin' in anticipation as 'er heid was tipped to th' side as an encouragement, me glancin' doon at 'er dirt covered palm unsurely as she clearly was waitin' for me to take it. But it wasn't th' muck oan 'er skin that made me hesitate to take it, but rather th' feeling I got from th' woman's ever so cryptic demeanor.

"Hold out yer han'…An' since ye're already decided on your future, let me see wat awaits you dere."

Somewhat fluttery noo I did as was told, surprisingly nae thinkin' much o' anythin' as slowly placed me haun in Tia Dalma's, 'n' wi' a wide smile she immediately gave it a curt soothin' squeeze afore turned it aroond. Me followin' 'er faces to change from insightful to thoughtful 'n' for me followin' perplexion sad even efter I caught a glimpse o' fleetin' solemness. Efter several minutes o' silence was devoted for 'er examination o' all th' traces 'n' veins in me hauns (Tia even closin' 'er eyes at one time in deep concentration to continue 'er discreet study o' th' shape o' me palm, while similar type o' under breath mumble slipped from 'er lips) she abruptly took hold o' me other haun wi' a deadpan visage that told me nothin'. Me nae helpin' but stairtin' to feel nervous under 'er scrutinizin' gaze as she brough me hauns forward 'n' neist dropped th' crab bones intae 'em, for me further confusion startin' a freish mantra this time oot loud as closed th' bones tightly atween me fists 'n' raised 'em above me heid, another streenge feeling creepin' intae me chest as I released a breath. Watchin' Tia to finish 'er mantra afore she released me hauns, 'em however stayin' in th' air unsurely as I didn't ken what to do, me simply keepin' th' bones clasped in me fingers as th' moment had stairted to greatly remind me o' some ritual I'd seen Tia to perform for 'er clients…Therefore me simply watchin' silent as she lit up an incense 'n' waved it aroond me entwined hauns, lastly stayin' er ain haun directly in front o' me afore blew th' pungent smellin' smoke to me wey. Me holdin' back an urge to cough at th' smell o' it as Tia put awa' th' incense 'n' beckoned me to move, smile softenin' th' set corners o' 'er lips.

"Release da bones, Miranda…An' let 'em show yer destiny."

Regardless o' what that iffy remark made me think I did let go o' th' bones, finally settin' free th' breath I'd been holdin' as me eyes darted to goup at th' toaty pieces o' bone that had fallen intae a haphazardous assembly. Their positions 'n' locations oan top o' th' underlay filled wi' bizarre markings yet again sayin' nothin' to me, but if it weren't for Tia's suddenly grim become face efter 'er curt readin' o' th' bones I would've disregarded it all as th' same drivel I'd always perceived 'er divination as. 'Er serious features 'n' tense worry-worn gaze lockin' wi' mine makin' no sense to me whatsoever, precisely because o' that 'er followin' words makin' me far mair nervous than I should've let mesef become ower somethin' I didn't even believe in.

"I see dere be much forthcomin' joy…but pain o' equal measure. Your time on da earth will birth great love an' find fulffillment, leading to deserving end of yer own choosing…But yer loyalty to dat wat is seemingly lost shall eventually weigh ye down an' be da eventual undoing of all dat you treasure an' strive to protect. Your life is clouded by shroud of woe an' da path you're set on is fated to lead ye to an end dat is but tragic, end that shall destroy ye….but only because you yerself decided so. An' only thing to give ye solace is dat heartache dat torments you... only it making you complete again."

I hadn't even noticed to have petrified oan me seat due to Tia's baleful assertions…'em reelin' in me heid 'n' turnin' me anxious although I tried to tell meself 'em to have consisted from nothin' but juist empty words. Nothin' to rely oan to truly happen, as how could've she actually kenned what would come to pass? She was juist a woman, 'n' regardless o' what others might've thought o' 'er 'n' how powerful she was supposed to be, I didn't believe 'er to possess any form o' abilities to truly reach oot wi' a mind's eye to see how me life would eventually turn oot to be. But although I wasn't convinced o' such resolve, didn't find it in me hert to place much faith in what th' voodoo woman had juist so ominously informed to be me fate, I still couldn't shake aff th' uneasy feelin' gnawin' at me. Th' sense o' tactile eeriness only increasin' when Tia noo let go o' me hauns 'n' reached oot one o' 'er ain again, efter keepin' 'er gaze locked wi' mine for a long while 'er this time quite remarkable eyes movin' to gaze at th' back o' me heid, th' woman cranin' 'er neck 'n' noddin' at th' object keepin' me locks from fallin' oan me coupon.

"I wish to show meh gratitude for wat ye've done 'ere…wit a gift. You have a hair comb wit ye, yes?"

I simply gouped back at Tia, but although as confused as ever one remarkable quirk o' 'er eyebrows later I pulled th' comb oot o' me hair. Nevertheless stayin' me haun for a moment afore handin' it ower as studied its crescent moon shape, sweepin' a finger ower its silvery surface, while Tia lifted 'er jaw thoughtfully. In understandin'.

"Fret not gyal, I shall only take a look…It is important to ye I see."

I set th' comb in Tia's haun as made a tardy nod, smilin' slightly as it was 'er turn to examine th' petite object. Lik' me 'er feelin' its metallic body 'n' explorin' th' delicate, simple shapes o' it afore keeked up to me.

"It was a present…from a man you cherish most in yer heart."

"I used to", I answered, blinkin' at Tia's knowin' smirk but only watched 'er neist set th' hair comb intae a bowl she recovered from th' floor. In ever growin' wonder me followin' 'er to add a series o' herbs in it wi' a bird feather 'n' a couple o' pieces o' bone (from th' group which but a moment afore had boded me future as dark 'n' filled wi' grief), as weel as th' feet o' th' poor, late Bertha, afore resumed wi' 'er inaudible chantin'. Th' hairs oan th' back o' me neck risin' suddenly as it felt lik' th' room would've abruptly grown colder, somethin' causin' me skin to crawl as all I could do was to eye at th' woman in front o' me who clearly was performin' a spell. Th' words she spoke seemin' lik' conjurin' up some form o' mysterious power that surrounded us, th' flames o' th' candles lit in th' room soon flickerin' 'n' turnin' me quite trepid th' longer I sat there. Durin' that fleetin' moment it took Tia Dalma to finish up 'er voodoo magic in some streenge wey feelin' lik' riveted to me seat, unable to move or speak as glanced at th' come alive candles wi' a quizzical frown. But as th' fleetin' sensation o' greater presence within th' room vanished 'n' I noo behold Tia to take one o' th' candles 'n' lit th' contents o' th' bowl oan fire, I was instantly freed from whatever delusion I'd been trapped in as sprung up from me chair in terror. Stretchin' oot haun to pluck me hair comb from th' quickly spread flames to save it, Tia however catchin' it wi' a calmin' smile.

"Fire cleanses as much as it destroys…watch."

I followed Tia's gaze in dismay, soon however lettin' oot a relieved sigh as saw th' fire to go oot in a few seconds efter she threw pinch o' some sort o' podwer ower it. At th' command o' th' final word slippin' from 'er lips th' flames extinguishin' 'n' finishin' up th' chant, efter silence descended me blinkin' at th' sight o' th' unharmed hair comb in utter confusion as didn't have any idea what had juist transpired. Simply acceptin' th' comb back wi'oot much thought as Tia Dalma leveled a sweet smile at me, lockin' gazes wi' me again as took brief hold o' me wrists.

"I've placed an enchantment on this comb…It shall now help find yer way by allowing you to go along those walking with you. As long as you hold something of theirs, of da one who bestowed this gift to you when his thoughts join with yours, once ye be carryin' this comb you shall always be connected through shared eyes an' mind…An' when da time comes yer destiny to be fulfilled, dis will tell ye wat to do to escape it…or how to attain it."

I closed th' haircomb in me palm perplexed, considerin' Tia Dalma's revelation to have bewitched th' comb as 'er mentioned expression o' gratitude wi' nothin' but skeptical mind. Me incredulous gaze movin' atween th' comb 'n' th' voodoo sorceress as I tried to wrap me heid aroond what she'd juist told me, that I noo supposedly could…be connected wi' other people thro' it, as long as I carried somethin' o' theirs or was in some other wey affiliated to 'em…Wi' William who was th' one who made this hair comb 'n' gave it to me. But th' longer I thought aboot it I only ended up denyin' th' credibility o' Tia's words even mair, me in th' end only risin' from me seat 'n' offerin' th' woman an unsure smile. Suddenly feelin' meself mair anxious to leave than comfortable to stay while confronted wi' those dark droon eyes that lik' so many times afore seemed to see right thro' me, truly for that single moment feeling lik' seein' to that yet uncovered future o' mine which had driven 'er to offer me such gift o' insight in a form o' a curse placed oan me maist priced possession…But sure it to be nothin' but nonesense, since curses 'n' magic did nae exist anywhere but in people's mind, I ordered meself nae to give 'er words much value 'n' therefore simply forget th' whole incident. As I had turned me back to th' woman keekin' back at me wi' such a significant face 'n' climbed doon those stairs wi' hasty steps, nevertheless stairtin' to think that what if…it could be true. Fillin' me wi' that same feeling o' hauntin' ambivalence when I came to recall th' previous times I'd been in touch wi' th' supernatural…Th' maist prominent 'n' advocatin' fact o' Barbossa's return from th' dead unfortunately only confutin' all me surfacin' rebuttal, truly causin' me to consider what kind o' a woman Tia Dalma really was…'N' if there truly was somethin' aboot 'er that could've proven th' fear th' villagers had for 'er to be justified...

"Miranda? Are ye listening?"

I blinked free o' me rememberance as shifted me eyes from th' gloomy, rainy view o' th' Singaporean city to Edward. 'Im eyein' at me wi' a raised quiestionable eyebrow, his arms folded across his chest as he slouched against one o' th' two frail chairs occupyin' oor otherwise equally scarcely furnished room. William's heid poppin' to sight behind 'im as his attention had as weel been drawn to me from his 'n' Edward's ongoin' conversation aboot th' neist phase in oor plan to steal th' Navigational Charts from a Pirate Lord residin' in this gey city. Me swiftly hidin' th' haircomb I was holdin' behind meself as turned aroond to face th' two men, offerin' 'em an apologetical smile.

"I'm sorry, naw...Ye were sayin'?"

"Did ye sleep poorly? Ye've been preoccupied with yer own musings all morning long, and I suppose they haven't pertained to the issue at our hand", Edward inquired instead o' answerin', as weel his other eyebrow risin' as he examined me. Me flashin' 'im another regretful smile, slippin' th' haircomb intae me pocket.

"Ye're right. I hardly slept a wink, 'n' can't seem to be able to focus oan anythin' other than me wanderin' thoughts. Forgive me."

"Ye may as well be, since we don't seem to be getting anywhere with our plan either way…To be finally aware of the location of Feng's hideout does little if we can't come up with a way to infiltrate there without either having our throats slit by the numerous guards monitoring the streets around his base of operations, or the Company men scouting the area to pinpoint it…which a sloppy entry of ours would only reveal to them and land us in even hotter water, before we'd even get a look of those damn Charts. Which exact location still remains unknown to add to the already pesky detriment."

I nodded wi' a sigh, me eyes visitin' equally clueless keekin' William as silence wance mair decsended intae th' room, each o' us withdrawin' intae oor ain thoughts during an attempt to figure oot oor following move. Me feelin' as helpless as did me two companions while relatin' to th' days we'd so far spent in this city 'n' all that we'd accomplished so far…which wasn't much I can tell ye that.

Since reachin' th' end o' th' long voyage across th' great Pacific efter nearly two weeks o' slow, storm ridden seafare 'n' finally arrivin' to th' oriental shores o' Singapore (this utterly streenge 'n' unforeseen land to all three o' us), we'd uncovered close to nothin' regardin' to th' famed Pirate Lord 'n' th' Charts in his posession...Th' information gathered afore oor departure from Cuba however provin' indeed correct, us discoverin' th' city to be overrun wi' East India soldiers as weel as pirates, who gey much lik' us were forced to act in secret 'n' keep a low profile due to th' Company's control. (Which wouldn't have been so apparent if it weren't for th' whispers in town which indicated th' increased surveillance in th' area still considered to truly belong to th' notorious Pirate Lord to have been provoked by me uncle's natural desire to catch Sao Feng in order to bring an end to th' empire he'd built 'ere as weel as any unlawful business he was runnin' from there). From days o' discreet inquiries 'n' recon us simply learnin' Feng to be seemingly involved in all manner o' business from leadin' a fleetful o' simple pirate ships in their usual pillagin' to runnin' a black market trade 'n' a parlor for illegal gamblin', also appearin' to have his ain bath hoose 'n' a brothel to his name…It all advocatin' th' extend o' th' power he held ower this city, but nevertheless it was all but a hearsay, as we naturally hadn't been able to find these establishments at first due to their weel guarded locations, since people aroond 'ere seemed maistly loyal to Feng who brought much wealth 'n' prosperity to th' poor city wi' his illegal business, even he basically was juist a pirate. A criminal, but in a sense Singpore, especially under Feng's latent rule, seemed quite lik' a pirate town similar to Tortuga, only wi' less conspiscuous traits o' it. It only becomin' apparent wi' th' type o' residents it acommodated 'n' th' in all kinds o' weys shady means o' employment favored in th' city. In th' end th' wee observations made in oor first days o' stay resultin' in but mere rumors to fall intae oor lugs during oor search o' th' town, many which often were but misleadin' 'n' couldn't be trusted, 'n' mair than rarely th' people doownright refused to talk to us aboot Sao Feng 'n' th' true location o' his current hideoot either due to fear o' revenge o' th' mighty Pirate Lord 'n' apprehension o' th' Company, or reverence this pirate clearly enjoyed aroond these parts.

For th' duration o' oor stay we'd acquired somewhat piteous lodgings from an inn that did't seem to have seen any income from customers in years (for that reason th' innkeeper chargin' us a wee fortune nae only because o' th' pension's economic troubles, but because we were foreigners wi' naw much choice in inns), th' buildin' as weel as th' single room given to oor use indicatin' that quite clearly. Th' room bein' hardly big enough for one person to live comfortably, wi' a single decayed bed wi' equally rot walls closin' in oan th' few pieces o' furniture scattered haphazardly within th' room in addition to th' rudimentary means to prepare food. In fact keekin' lik' fallin' right oan top o' us wi' a single misstep made oan th' wrong, half loose floorboard as weel aboot to give in under yer foot…every inch o' th' floor creakin' terribly along wi' th' chairs 'n' th' ramshackled toaty sofa sittin' at th' other side o' th' confined room…But it had to mak' do, as although I had th' leftower jewels 'n' money earned from Jack's crew to secure oor stay in Singapore, it wasn't to be squandered to anythin' we didn't need in case o' any future emergency that might've required some financial support…but it was as weel unlikely that any other inn found in town could've provided us a better residence during th' short time we were to spend in th' city, 'n' lucky for us we'd been rather fortunate upoan choosin' that particular boarding hoose, as some days later it was revealed to be located at th' direct vicinity o' th' establishment we'd been sent 'ere to tresspass…Th' bath hoose owned by Sao Feng, that stood directly neist to th' bordello which lik' th' bath hoose was a large part o' Feng's integrated entreprises, nothin' suggestin' to th' outer eye anythin' illicit to be goin' oan within their walls…Together offerin' th' perfect cover for th' Pirate Lord to hide behind from th' Company as weel as his other enemies, efter persistent snoopin' aroond th' establishments us learnin' his bolthole to be indeed located deep within those two buildings right across oor abode as weel as a large market area spreadin' to th' nearby streets that surrounded th' Pirate Lord's dwelling. But although we noo kenned where to find Feng, we still didn't ken where to search for th' Charts which were oor only priority, where Barbossa would take care o' th' Pirate Lord as promised upoan arrivin' in a couple o' days time…(taken he 'n' th' others had been successful in trickin' any possible Company spies sent to uncover 'em to think th' remains o' Jack's crew to have headed towards South-America).

Since settlin' in to oor inconvenient quarters, whenever William 'n' Edward had headed oot to investigate (as said to learn anythin' aboot th' Pirate Lord or where he was storin' th' Charts efter naturally orderin' me nae to set a foot ootside oor room to stay safe) I'd used th' time to put me saved funds intae further use by defyin' their orders 'n' goin' oot to supply us wi' a scarce number o' provisions from th' market to get by. Oor sustenance consistin' o' nothin' fancy 'n' was merely but rice 'n' some local proudct o' white, long, curly igredient made from wheat (I assumed, to have ne'er eaten such food afore, which although seemed to be consumed considerably amongst th' inhabitanst o' th' city) wi' an occasional inclusion o' some foreign vegetables. Me doin' me best to turn it all eatable, 'n' although rather unvaried such diet keepin' us fed enough, me frugality allowin' me to purchase a couple o' bars o' soap as weel, but we didn't efter all require much nor did we have time to spoil oorselves wi' unecessary commodities. We weren't efter all 'ere to see th' sights, which was why I always snuck oot meself efter finishin' me ain errands, indeed payin' naw heed to Edward 'n' William's orders to remain in oor room. Since I had come all th' wey 'ere, wantin' to be o' use meself instead o' remainin' enclosed inside oor room doin' nothin' 'n' that wey provin' Elizabeth correct (since I'd accidentally overheard part o' 'er 'n' William's argument concernin' me inclusion to this mission)…That I was to be o' nothin' but trouble 'n' unneeded inconvenience, which quite frankly both William 'n' Edward as weel made me feel upon tellin' me to stay put lik' a frail lass they consiered me as. As if they still wouldn't have trusted in me ability to take care o' meself, although I'd proven meself plenty apt to nae to cause such concerns in 'em even afore oor journey from Cuba, 'n' especially efter acquirin' this place to stay all oan me ain when they'd still been wanderin' aboot th' town in search o' one.

Nevertheless I kept me heid 'n' did some enquiries o' me ain, however nae comin' across any freish information that me companions wouldn't have also heard during their ain excursions while talkin' to th' locals. Efter th' said days o' hidin' from patrollin' Company soldiers 'n' takin' notice o' th' great amount o' men floodin' th' streets in strategic locations ('n' that they were clearly keepin' watch aboot th' premises, ultimately us comin' to discover 'em to stand oot from th' common folk wi' their mair notable weaponry 'n' tattoees coverin' their skin, which wi' time helped us identify 'em as Sao Feng's men), each o' us gettin' convinced us to have found th' place th' Pirate Lord had secluded 'imself in efter eventually uncoverin' some facts that supported such a fact. Wi' a wee mair discreet surveillance performed ower th' pirates guardin' Feng's hideoot, Edward detectin' a clear ongoin' guard exchange to occur aboot every two hours. Nothin' that however would've tipped aff th' East India soldiers or th' common folk, aside for those who kept a closer eye for a long period o' time to behold th' clandestine movements occurin' at th' two establishments. Eventually also William 'n' I comin' to notice Feng's men comin' in 'n' oot o' th' brothel or th' bath hoose in their business, by this time each o' 'em identifiable thro' their tattoos that presumably carried Feng's personal insignia, as oor eye was mair trained in oor ongoin' observance us even stairtin' to pick up thoses who were mair high ranked than others. Th' stations atween Feng's right-hand men 'n' other pirates under his command as weel disinguishable by th' tattoos, 'em soon enough also revealin' their current stand in Feng's organisation. Whether they were mere pirates, or for example men traders providin' maistly for th' bordello neist door, or simple shady business partners o' Feng's. It all givin' us a bigger picture aboot how tightly Sao Feng's heidquarters was guarded 'n' how difficult it would eventually be to sneak inside to steal th' Charts, which maist likely also were kept somewhere in that labyrinth o' unknown number o' buildings actually connected to th' two main establishments, hence makin' th' determination o' th' hideoot's size impossible. So th' place could've been much larger than we kenned…'n' noo we were almost oot o' time to dwell oan oor predicament.

"Well, since we have close to nothing to go on, I figure it's best if I go to try to uncover somethin' that would be useful for a change…Who knows, perhaps I'm to be more fortunate today in pursuing the off duty guards to let something relevant slip after a few drinks", Edward announced suddenly, breakin' th' silence 'n' I followed 'im to snatch his jacket from th' heidboard afore strode to th' door wi' but a few steps. As I nodded 'n' went to stir th' potful o' food I had brewin' at th' toaty fireplace for me surprise William followin' his suite, although he'd returned from one o' such scoutin' missions but an hour afore.

"I'll come as well."

"But th' food…Ye haven't eaten anythin' since yesterday", I reminded 'em, William levelin' an apologetic smile at me in turn as Edward simply waved me remark aff. Keekin' ower to me wi' equally sorry face oan his coupon, although it was right then that his stomach let oot a terrible grumble, in me mind clearly to support me notion.

"I'm afraid that just has to wait, Randa. We have but till tomorrow to figure out where the pirate blighter is hiding the Charts and further more how to get to them once we do. I'll bite onto something before I return, and have a taste of that delicious rice when I return with some hopefully good news."

It was obvious that Edward's mention to th' prepared grub had sarcasm written all over it, but I only sighed 'n' waved at 'im to go. With a final amused smile sent to me wey Edward indeed leavin' th' room, me turnin' me back to th' closin' door as proceeded to lift th' kettle from th' fire. Takin' a bowl 'n' scoopin' some o' th' rice 'n' leeks for meself, however gettin' surprised then by th' sound o' footsteps 'n' soon watched William's haun to come to view behind me back although I had thought 'im to have left wi' me brother. Holdin' oot a second bowl as I met his eyes momentarily quizzical, 'im smilin' at me as set th' bowl to th' table expectantly, sittin' doon.

"I might as well have some before I go. It smells divine."

I raised incredulous eyebrows at his humorous tone as released a laugh meself, as a reward for his everythin' but intended compliment givin' 'im a few extra dollops afore presented th' mundane keekin' dish to 'im. "Then ye better eat yer fill. I put much care in makin' this rice for ye, 'n' therefore suffer naw ill word aboot me cookin' skills I happen to be rather proud o'. Gey much lik' ye pride yerself in sword wieldin', which I would ne'er dream o' contestin'."

William's smile widened close to a smirk as he ate a spoonful o' rice, pushin' th' leeks aboot in th' bowl (which brought th' only source o' flavor to th' food, this bein' th' first time o' me includin' 'em intae th' dish instead o' th' same vegetables I'd fed th' men for days). 'Im in th' end makin' an approvin' nod as keeked intae me eyes, beckonin' to th' stew as for me freish surprise took this time rather eager second bite o' it wi' an delightfully astonished breath. "After tasting this I'm truly convinced you to be able to turn even wood eatable if you so wished, Miranda. This is rather nice."

"'N' I ken ye to be th' type o' person to withold th' truth if it shall offend others", I answered wi' a shake o' me heid, returnin' his smile slightly afore claimed a seat for meself 'n' poured us some leftover wine, liftin' me eyebrows efter samplin' th' dish meself. "But I suppose this time ye're right. I actually managed to turn nothin' intae somethin' that doesn't taste all that terrible."

"Sometimes simple is the best way to go."

"Oh, cut it oot ye liar…it's nae that delectable."

William held back his laugh but exchanged a remarkable keek wi' me, me sighin' as watched 'im eat for awhile afore gazed oot o' th' window, watchin' th' efternoon sun stairtin' its slow incline toward th' west. 'N' nearin' th' end o' th' time given to us to hold up oor end o' th' bargain, th' knowledge o' th' day o' th' aforehand agreed meetin' wi' Sao Feng to draw nearer by each inconclusive hour makin' me nervous, as we were in dire need o' freish information that would finally lead us to th' Navigational Charts afore it would be too late…'N' in th' worst case o' scenario efter arrivin' th'morra 'n' goin' straight to Feng to seek audience from 'im in order to request his assitance in a form o' a ship 'n' a crew we would need to get to oor eventual heading, Barbossa 'n' others would find 'emselves endowed wi' all th' other help they needed but only wi'oot th' actual map to lead 'em there.

* * *

 _ **Scottish vocabulary:**_

 _ **Pronouns etc:**_

 _ **o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him, me = my, nae = not**_

 _ **Recurrent & other words:**_

 _ **maw= mum/mother, afore= before, me= my, hert= heart, ne'er= never, wee= small/little, awready= already, ken= know, efter= after, doon= down, as weel= as well, goup= stare, wance again/mair= once again/more, 'til= until, keek= look, ower= over, claes=clothes, aboot= about, wey= way, haun= hand, ain= own, oot= out, neist= next, winch= kiss, lik'= like, gey/pure= very, stairt= start, heid= head, awa'= away, braw= good or brilliant, wey= way, wi'oot= without, o' coorse= of course, dauner= walk, freish= new, wi'= with, juist= just, thro'= through, naw= no, coupon= face, face= expression, 'ere= here, aff=off, luv= love, atween = between, hoose = house, aye= yes, ne'er= never, broon= brown, likelie= probably, aboot= about, streenge= strange, wey= way, ain= own, oot= out, winch= kiss, luv = love, goup = stare, glaikit =stupid, gey/pure= very, stairt= start, geggy= mouth, lugs= ears, naw= no, scullery = kitchen, maist = most, doilt = confused, th'morra, tomorrow**_


	8. Entry 7

_**A/N:**_

 _ **How's the Will's POV? Working, not working? And readers be warned, there are some shifts to midly sensual themes here, but nothing grave to wait with bated breath or to skim over reserved. This is not after all rated M fic.**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer = I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. I lay claim only on my OC's and additions to the plot outside the original script. All extra is mine…**_

* * *

 **Entry 7**

* * *

 _ **Will**_

Miranda and Edward were already asleep when I got back from my latest excursion around the time I assumed to be close to midnight, occupying the bed as well as the couch, Miranda sleeping soundly on the latter where the big man had taken over the small bed (as we'd made an arrangement of taking turns on the floor, bed and the couch since coming to stay at this dilapidated room. After washing up me taking my place on the floor, nothing but a frayed planket to cover me and the few spare clothes I'd brought along bundled up under my head as a pillow to pad up my arm, but it wasn't due to the abject bedding nor the crooked, creaking floorboards sticking out of the floor and pressing against my back that had kept me awake for several hours after turning in…Nor could I fully blame Miranda's brother who althought was making the walls quiver with his majestic snore, wasn't the only cause for my unexpected insomnia…but rather my thoughts that didn't seem to settle down. Unable to linger on anything before starting to wander again aimlessly from one topic to another, swarming from all kinds of ponders from Elizabeth to my father and all manner of personal problems I currently had gnawing at my heart, and which all I hadn't even known to harbor until recently. Them mostly however revolving around a certain fact which I'd noticed to preoccupy my mind on several occasion for the past few weeks. Even more so during the last two, after arriving to Singapore and especially during the passage there earning a lot of time for self-reflection.

I sighed deep as dragged a hand over my face, the coarse hairs that had remained unshaved and spread across my jawline untamed as a start of an actual beard scraping against my weather-beaten palm, the pestering musings irritating me as I couldn't sort them out to myself no matter how feverishly I tried to resolve them during the quiet, undisrupted hours of the passing night…After an endless staring of the equally decayed ceiling as the rest of the room's wooden surfaces without finding any answers from its cracked, crisscrossing grains, me turning on my side with a second even longer breath leaving my lips. While playing with the pendant around my neck and letting my eyes roam in the dark (the feel of the cool carmelian stone rousing some perturbing rememberances and therefore not easing my plenty stumped state with its adverse nature), them eventually settling onto the asleep woman laying not but a meter away from me. As I then took a break from the harried rumination by focusing on her sweet, so familiar features calmed by the deep sleep she was immersed in, taking them in and measuring them, realizing her to look somewhat different to me then althought she hadn't really changed in appearance since turning sixteen. Me eventually not helping but breaking into a smile. Thinking back on the delightful, but too brief moment we'd been given that day to spend even as pleasantly as simply sitting down to talk like we'd used to. Engaging into one of the most sincere, heartfelt coversations we'd had in a long while, and I couldn't help but rejoice over that fact since it had been ages since I'd actually felt us to be as close as I'd viewed us to become along the years. The weakening in our once so unwavering bond to have become downright distressing to me with time, and the way we'd taken a prominent step towards restoring it today by being able to laugh with one another for its part relieving my ongoing internal struggle with myself and the ever increasing doubts about my current convictions…And where I stood with them.

So feeling abruptly reminiscent to a time long past, unsure of what I was now actually thinking or what would've been wise for me to do in that situation, or how I was expected of dealing with it me rising to a sitting position. Frownig slightly as several type of thoughts stirred in my head, not making me any more sure about what was going on with me at that moment as I simply stared at her. Eyeing at her with tardily building up yearning sensation that I soon noticed to take me closer to her bedside, lifting me to my feet even I tried to order myself to stand back. My reasonable side diligently trying to ward off the frivolous emotions and shove them back into oblivion before I'd come to discover them to be the only thing in control with each passing second my eyes were free to wander about her sleeping form. To see how her hair unfurled across her pillow and framed her face, her laying completely relaxed under her covers which had slipped down to to reveal much more skin that I was accustomed to see from under her black, baggy shirt. Further examination performed over her tanned, candle lit complexion and slightly parted lips proving too tempting for me to resist for my following shock and I found myself sitting on the edge of the bed. My heart betraying me and setting into a much faster race that I would've allowed as I behold her to shift in her sleep and her left arm draped around her head. Setting onto the long locks of hair, one look given down to her silhouette at the turn of her head conjuring up a sigh from my throat and I knew then in some part of me to have already crossed the line. Forgetting all protests my mind was screaming at me to stay my hand, but proving powerless to stop me. Me not helping but tracing my fingers along the soft wisps, before entwining with them upon leaning on her pillow, with a blank mind me inching closer to her as couldn't stop myself from following this overpowering instinct that had taken over me, too powerful to defy. The demanding drive easing only when I relinquished all thought of restraint and hesitation and instead took my other hand and used it to trace the arch of her jaw, with a final sigh me casting my eyes down on her face and remembering how truly echanting she was in her own way. How impossible it was to hold myself back, indeed ackowledging myself not to be after all decent nor strong enough to listen to that tiny voice deep within me which demanded me to stop. Reminded me how wrong this was, how I wasn't supposed to do this…But for the surprise of myself as a response to that internalized notion I next leant forward and pressed my lips against hers, for a change thinking nothing, simply relishing the sensation the act brought me while felt myself relax as if freed from under a heavy burden. Joy replacing all doubts about the fairness of my actions as I then felt her begin to stir from her sleep, after a brief moment her eyes blinking open and staring back at me in dismay as I did draw back then. Frowning in shame as did after all recognize the worng I'd just comitted due to her shock-ridden expression. However not able to retreat an inch from her as leveled an apologetic gaze into her eyes, only closing in on her, lured by the speck of warmth that appeared in her irises upon hearing her call my name in utter bafflement. Which rivarled mine.

"I'm sorry", I whispered, glancing down in guilt, but not the least bit embarrassed. Nothing else springing into my mind then in lieu of those two words, nor did I know what I meant by saying that. Not knowing what exactly was I sorry about when I then kissed her again without a single thought crossing my mind either now, it feeling but good, liberating, not to think and act on nothing but mere impulse. Her now shifting under me, measuring me in a loss of understandable words I either couldn't find now when I was half laying on top of her due to some quirk of my mind that had led me to this situation before I'd even noticed it. Although I once more told myself to rise and leave, that I was in no position to act so after the way things had gone between us, her less rejecting reaction from what I'd expected however keeping me from doing just that. Upon separating from her simply holding her gaze as she did nothing to rebuff me, to shove me away from her or even to indicate her given indignation over my uncouth behavior. So but encouraged by that gentle expression I saw written all over her face, that same longing that was plaguing me, I pressed close. Not stopping, not wanting to, especially when her mouth was this time quick to draw me into its sweetness after a curt hesitation. In the still conscious part of me me finally understanding why I'd carried a sense of unfulfillment within me for a long, long while and why it hadn't let me be since many weeks ago when this whole mess had had its conception, disappearing only now when I gave myself the permisison to touch her. Getting lost in hers as her arms pulled me closer, emboldening me and I deepened my kiss in the rush of abrupt elation, mixed in with now obvious lust which I didn't even bother to extinguish due to the hankering to feel her close to me which I'd been deprived of for far too long. Me rolling on top of her fully, my hands going ahead of me and I slid one down to her waist, it moving further downward as I finally broke the kiss to trace my lips across her jaw to her neck, the quiet moan that escaped her lips seeing to it that I was beyond ceasing at this point. Me closing my eyes as rested my forehead against hers for a moment, clasping one of her hands sneaking up to my neck and brought it to my lips as mine slid over her thigh to set below her knee once her leg bend against me.

"Elizabeth."

I had lost all control by the time I'd thrown the sterling covers away and proceeded to slide my hands down her shoulders, uncovering more pale, flawless skin as she instead loosened the rest of the laces of my shirt. Soon me registering to not be wearing it anymore as she was kissing my own, by this time bare shoulder. Me taking the opportunity to bury my face into the bend of her neck avariciously, but she didn't mind it. Responding by freeing my hair and instinctively but still quite unsurely moving her hands towards my middle torso. Me breaking apart from our latest and longest kiss as captured her eyes, placing a tender hand on her cheek as drew her closer in turn, sheer affection radiating from my breathless voice as I swept some of her blonde hair out of her face. Her brown, equally gentle eyes never looking away from mine as I smiled at her, after earning a loving smile back me closing my eyes yet again and kissing the mole above her lip…Pushing a careful hand under her shirt, feeling the curve of her shin with the other as she pressed closed my head between her palms in concur to my touch.

"Miranda…"

She leveled a happy look into my eyes before rose to kiss me. Me brushing her fair hair fully back as wrapped a daring arm behind her back, concentrating on planting kisses to every nook I exposed upon slowly removing her shirt. Paying heed to every twitch of her body that spoke of reluctance as she then made the gentle attempt of turning me on my back, it suiting me as I was able to study her further now that I laid sprawled in middle of the bed. As I heartened Miranda to return my fervor with more forward caresses smoothed the bend of her back, in middle of engaging into one of our numerous, needy kisses initiated by her me pausing only to say the three words that were circling in my head then over and over. Eager to roll off my tongue, me taking in a breath as locked gazes with her, coming clean with what I'd hold in my heart for ages…Not only seeing but now feeling the truth of it with every fibre in my body down to my bones, finally pulling her shirt over her head as she now eyed at me typically discomfited, causing me but to smile. Me whispering the long hold back words against her lips, one of her hands rising on my arm, and as I glanced down at the familiar looking wedding band on her finger I suddenly flinched. Brief disbelief infused shock taking over me as I found myself to be stroked by much darker, golden locks as the woman in my arms kissed me. Them not settling onto mine like before and my immediate reaction was to break the kiss, however unable to, as the fine bedroom changed into a dark, sleazy pension room. Me blinking my eyes open. Shooting to an upward position, out of breath, my heart nearly bursting for the amount of dismay initiated adrenaline pumping in my veins as Elizabeth's voice echoed in my mind.

I stared in front of me stupefied, evening my breath as felt sweat drip down my temples as a vestige of the bizarre and in every way unseemly dream. Me however not being able to shake off the way too realistic feel of it even after a minute of simply sitting still, draped within the covers, the actual fact of me to have been dreaming of something like… _that_ unnerving me, embarrassing me beyond anything when I couldn't picture myself to possess a mind that could come up with such...disgraceful scenarios, especially to include…her into them. As I then looked aboot the room after a furious shake of my head (as if that would've banished the shameful images after already nesting into my memory) and discovered to be the only one still abed, sunlight streaming inside the dirty windows, for my following perplexion me taking in the state of Miranda's resting place. My heart this time skipping an incredulous beat as I saw her sheets as well as her blanket to be all crumpled and tangled, the sight of her bunk instantly calling back to the distracting dream but as quickly I refused to endorse the possibility of it to have been…more than a dream. Me frowning in denial as was certain that not to be the case, even if the still distinct race of my heart and the evocative recollections would've proven otherwise, there to be no way that something like that could've actually happened between…Miranda and me. However as I then stared at the now empty couch with conflicting sentiments and next heard the door to open, watching the woman in question to enter and turn but deadpan at the sight of me, me not helping but coming to consider that as the possible truth (as disconcerting as it was) upon behold the manner I imagined her to avoid my gaze while walking over to the table and turning her back to me without a word. Me feeling an actual, slight blush to rise on my cheeks then as that ridiculous likelihood crossed my mind, me blinking away my own awkward demeanor after sweeping an unsure hand over my jaw and stood. Still leveling mere glances to Miranda's direction as she was busy starting the preparations for breakfast, me not knowing why it in fact was so hard to speak then as tried to find words to end the silence. Eventually settling onto ones that seemed the most natural, taken the prominent absence of the other man sharing our acommodations.

"Where's your brother?"

"He left at some time afore sunrise. He was awready gone when I woke up."

I made a subtle nod, holding back an urge to clear my throat and shooed away the last remnants of that previous abashment. In an accustomed manner gathering my makeshift bedding before dropping them onto the bed in a neat pile, facing Miranda curiously.

"Did you manage to sleep well this time?"

I assumed there was an slight pause before she responded, her casting a subtle glance at me behind her hair. "Weel enough."

"And where were you so early in the morning?"

"Gathering information."

"You shouldn't have gone alone…You should've woken me and I could've come with you."

I wasn't sure did I detect a slight gasp in Miranda, but ignored the fleeting thought of it to signify something I'd moment ago specifically denied, finding an easy explanation to such unthinkable dreams. These closely spent weeks with Miranda and the last few days of living in the same room especially had simply caused some feelings of old to resurface, them playing with my already disorderly self and unsettled mind concerning my dissonance with Elizabeth. For that reason it being obvious the woman in my dream to have naturally been her all along, since I missed her upon not being able to have a real talk with ber in over a month…My recently restored companionship with Miranda and the shared, closed quarters only to have gotten into my head along with the clear sleep deprivation that caused my head to throb insufferably (as afore me eventual falling asleep I'd been kept awake by Edward snoring through the night, not only the bed but also the floor vibrating due to his loud exhales that had kept any wink of sleep at bay. Which was why I was starting to sense a foul mood coming on, today when our initial plan was supposed to be executed, and such frivolous ponders did nothing to relieve my exhaustion). Upon deciding upon that me hearing her sigh at my words then, not caring to comment about whatever my earlier reply had made her think, although I could very much guess without being informed about the course of her mind. As she turned on her heels and looked into my eyes however, me then instantly knowing it in my heart that the woman in my dream had never been Elizabeth. Not by a long shot…And I was in fact quite shocked but most of all addled to admit it.

"I did fine oan me ain…'n' in fact mair than fine, Will…I ken how we can get intae Feng's hideoot."

 _ **Miranda**_

It took aboot an hour o' waitin' for Edward to return, me however nae gettin' to tell me companions (especially William who'd patiently been waitin' to hear me plan) me news as me brother returned while bearin' his ain. What he'd discovered during his this mornin's absence however causin' me to forget me ain findings gladly as what he had to tell us was truly comfortin' taken oor at all times diminishin' window to act 'n' eased th' dire straits we threfore were in considerably.

"During me usual round I came across this man from one of the nearby taverns, who'd recently lost his position as Feng's most trusted trafficker of goods after getting caught of pilfering some of the proceeds…along with his right hand and almost his life. Rambling on and on about his previous responsibility of selling gun powder, weapons or whatever was needed for him to provide for and what the man could get his hands on through his extensive network of suppliers of bootleg commodoties to Feng's clients, or so he so comprehensively explained to me after consuming what seemed like all the spirits of the boozer I found him drowning his acerbity in…"

Me 'n' William exchanged a wonderin' glance as Edward took a break upoan sittin' doon by th' table, castin' a thoughtful gaze at th' town at th' other side o' th' opened window afore continued noo wi' mair serious voice. His lips however soon enough risin' a tad in satisfaction.

"However in middle of his commendable cadence of downing tankards, he lowered his guard and left an opening for me to do some tantcful digging, the buccaneer eventually letting slip numerous secrets concerning Feng and the policies of his organisation…including the location of the Navigational Charts after I steered the conversation to the desired direction a bit. But I believe the man would've spilled the beans about everyhting even without significant intoxication…He was outright vengeful towards the Pirate Lord and ready to storm into his hideout armed to the teeth to pay for the beating he'd been given."

"And?" William accosted, tiltin' his heid questionably as folded his arms upoan lockin' impatient gazes wi' Edward. Equally eager to hear his response as was I, me leavin' me spot by th' fireplace to come 'n' sit to th' opposite side o' me brother. Eyein'at 'im curiously as Edward's eyes traveled to me. "Where is Feng keeping them?"

"Apparently there is an old family temple located in the centre of Feng's headquarters, hidden amongst the buildings surrounding it, but which all are owned by Feng and therefore filled with his men, this way ensuring the secrecy of the place should anyone come snooping around…And from what I gathered from the drunken twaddle of the pirate, it seems that temple was originally built by Feng's late uncle, and since it bears such a close significance to him, he prefers to use it as a cache to his most guarded secrets as well as store some of his most treasured artefacts there…like the Charts we're after. Which makes the place even more tightly guarded than any of the other establishments governed by Feng's organisation, ergo close to impossible to infiltrate…But I think I found a way. After realizing not to get anything else important out of the sod, I left the tavern to scout the surroundings of the hideout and found the temple as a result of extensive searching, after observing the guards for a few hours and trying to find deficiencies in the general defense of the place finally discovering a way to sneak in unseen."

"That's great news!" I breathed, smilin' elated, 'til made an earnest frown upoan hearin' William's response.

"And not a moment too soon", William added, breakin' intae an eventual smile 'imself as gazed up to us. "The issue however is to get to the Charts in time."

"Ye came up wi' a wey to get in, Edward?" I inquired, Edward however sighin' then 'n' scratchin' his beard contemplatively, nae displayin' th' reaction I expected.

"Aye, but I'm not all that sure can the discovered route be utilized by all three of us", he admitted, surprisin' me. "During me peruse of the area I uncovered a number of potential access points leading all over within the headquarters, coming across but one which could avail us upon fortunately not being excluded as a possible entrance like the other passages, since the patrol around that particular building isn't as abiding as around the vicinity of the temple…But this passage in question although clearly disregarded as one is still rather exposed, and getting inside the building while averting the attention of the gauards would require us to get in through the roof of the gambling parlor located directly behind the bath house. And taken the gap of mere few seconds it takes for the two guards patrolling at the top of the building at all times to cross the lookout post from one side to another, I fear only one of us would have the time to sneak in undetected. Which means we have to come up with another plan to get the other two inside by some other means..."

"You are sure we can't all enter the building though that passage?" William questioned, skeptical, Edward visibly holdin' back a sigh as turned to face 'im 'n' lifted remarkable eyebrows at his incredulous tone.

"Ye are welcome to go and see for yerself lad, if me word doesn't equate me credence ye apparently still choose to impugn. Let's see if ye come back with yer own hands still intact upon getting spotted by the armed watchdogs lurking on the streets with eyes on their backs to spot the incautious chums like ye keeping a bit too close eye on their place too long."

"He didn't mean it that wey", I cut in stoogied, narrowin' me eyes at Edward curtly to remind 'im to behave, th' conversation movin' oan wi'oot me further input 'n' preventin' me from offerin' a solution to th' presented problem.

"There's also something else I happened to pick up while lingering in the proximity of the market", Edward announced, his somewhat concerned face however nae bodin' guid, 'n' neither did his followin' words as th' revelation he made caused both William 'n' I to cringe. "I overheard a couple of guards talking by the entrance of the bath house, and learned that our friend Feng isn't all that wary of government officials as he'd previously implied by holing within the four walls of his den to escape the Company witch-hunt…but instead rumor has it that he's very keen on striking an alliance with East India, which is so determined on hunting his outlawed arse down regardless."

I frowned, honestly taken aback, nae seein' th' reason in what Edward had juist said. "He wants to make a deal wi' th' Company? How could that be?"

"And how would such a deal even benefit him? East India is leaving no sea unturned to smoke out all pirates and sentence them to the gallows", William added, voicin' oot th' fact that I was mullin' ower wi' a doubtful mind, equally baffled but keeked nevertheless rather contemplative while reflectin' upoan these news. Edward raisin' this time clueless eyebrows.

"Who knows? He like any other degenerate hoping to elude the long arm of the law has his reasons to eschew arrest. Me guess would be him wishing to engage into a simple transaction with Beckett…In a form of a trade of some kind perhaps that would spare his precious head from getting chopped off on the block of the Company's ongoing purge…to get the esteemed Governor to call off his dogs in uniform who as we can see are sniffing around the town in notable numbers in pursuit of his distinct scent, driving him into an inescapable corner by each passing day…Feng feels trapped. And coming into a profitable understanding with the one who hunts him must feel like the only chance he's got to get out of this pogrom alive."

"Well, rubbing elbows with your uncle with a sufficient contibution would surely buy him an undisputable acquittal", Will stated wi' a gloomy sneer, me sighin' at his face that was consumed wi' that familiar rancor for a moment 'til he practically forced his features to settle back to composed. Probably tellin' 'imself that I wasn't me uncle, 'n' that I in fact was oan his side lik' always had been, therefore thankful for th' wee smile I earned from 'im then me returnin' it afore turned to snortin' Edward. Watchin' 'im fold doubtful arms across his chest, also his eyes darkenin' briefly for contempt, even he'd ne'er met me uncle. His opinion o' 'im however as clear as aboot anyone Edward disliked, although he was a polite man at hert wi' naw intention o' behavin' rudely towards strangers, 'im bein' often unable to deter his innermaist sentiments…Case in point his occasional buttin' heids wi' William.

" _Real_ gentlemen's accord in the making there…" Edward scoffed, his face hardenin'. "Honestly, the little I know about the man Feng wishes to reach such a fruitful concord with is enough to convince me such a pact to be mere impasse...Upon deciding to trust Beckett he's only signing his own death sentence. But that's his business, we're here only to steal from the pirate, not to care for the prospective fall of his criminal empire."

"Which still leaves us with one problem…" William remarked, searchin' th' walls for an answer afore faced us again. "What shall we do? Two of us can't simply march through the front gates and enter the hideout without an adept purpose to be there."

"We could assume an identity as one of Feng's suppliers…or a potential new client seeking to purchase specific merchandise, knock on their door and kindly ask for an audience with their Captain, and lastly have the guards escort us inside with no further questions asked aside about our supposed business. And then we'd just take out the goons and stash them somewhere for the time being while we'd be free to find our way to the temple", Edward suggested, by th' keek o' that half smirk spreadin' oan his lips feelin' guid aboot such straightforward scheme, but William gawked at 'im in hesitation, nae sharin' his view o' th' matter.

"We would need proper documentation to prove ourselves credible", he noted, Edward's smile dyin' 'n' he raised a quizzical eyebrow that clearly was urgin' for William to come clean wi' his supposedly smarter plan o' action. "Besides we cannot risk the guards to be freed and raise an alarm, possibly before we'd even gotten close to the temple and found the Charts. There'll be plenty of Sao Feng's men waiting for us inside once we've surpassed the obstacle of entering unnoticed…"

"I could falsify some papers that could appear legimite for the needed amount of time for us to be let in."

"And we _don't_ have the time you would need to prepare them, no matter how allegedly good forgerer you are. We need to infiltrate the hideout now, as we still aren't exactly sure where to search for the Charts, even if we know them to be kept somewhere within the temple. Getting in is one thing, but to find the Charts till nightfall and be ready to run off with them after Barbossa has managed to convince Feng to give us a ship and a crew is completely other."

"Then I suggest ye come up with something more convenient for yer own devices, and stop wasting time for useless tongue wagging."

"I don't hear you doing any better."

" _I have a plan!"_

Th' two men stopped their bickerin' to turn to level a baffled goup at me upoan me interruption, William's coupon however noo fillin' wi' curiosity wance he then recalled me to have mentioned somethin' along th' lines o' that afore, where Edward keeked exactly lik' he had earlier that mornin'. Eyein' at me in ponders, his arms noo unfoldin' as he tipped a wonderin' heid at me, which I returned wi' a confident smile. Feelin' rather guid aboot me ain scheme in turn, truthfully findin' it even clever in its simplicity.

"Let's hear it."

"As far as we ken, there _are_ other access points within Feng's heidquarters in addition to th' poorly guarded openings in its defense, as for example enterin' thro' th' bath hoose or th' bordello, or any o' th' other establishments asocciated wi' Feng which have been built close to th' main buildin', aye?"

Both Edward 'n' William made a concurrin' nod, glancin' at one another, so far catchin' me drift as returned their expectant eyes back to me. Me makin' sure 'em to follow me train o' though afore continued.

"So what if we do exactly what Edward proposed 'n' enter th' hideoot a traditional wey. Lik' Will mentioned have a warranted reason to come to their door."

"And how do you suppose we do that? Are you thinking of passing us as merchants of smuggled goods as well?" William questioned, wance mair incredulous, but me heidsake surprised 'im. However both his 'n' Edward's coupons droppin' when they noo were notificed o' me ain idea, it doonright shockin' 'em 'til William was th' foremaist to recover for his consternation. 'Im levelin' a stern goup intae me eyes efter th' silence had went oan long enough for 'im to clear his heid from all crogglement.

"Will is goin' to sell me ower to to th' brothel. That's oor wey in, Edward shall take th' undisclosed route to th' building, where Will 'n' I shall be taken directly inside Feng's heidquarters wi'oot raisin' any suspicion efter th' keepers o' th' establishent have purchased me. I observed several lasses to be taken 'n' sold to th' bordello this mornin', 'n' saw their vendors to be allowed inside to collect their payment…We juist have to make sure I keek lik' one o' those women 'n' they are sure to let us enter as planned."

"Absolutely not!" William exclaimed efter th' lenghty pause, th' level o' severity both in his voice 'n' oan his set features astonishin' me 'n' I blinked at his even a bit livid reaction in curt bafflement as glanced atween 'im 'n' stupefied Edward. 'Im sayin' nothing, where William proceeded to express his opposition by frownin' at me. Keekin' at me as if I'd wance mair gone mad, which I maist certainly hadn't. I'd ne'er been mair clear headad in me life, 'n' maist o' all was death serious.

"Do ye have a better idea then?" I inquired, frownin' back at 'im as locked gazes wi' 'im. "Any kind would be appreciated as we only have 'til this night when th' others are to meet up wi' Sao Feng, countin' oan us to acquire th' Charts while they distract th' pirate long enough for us to escape."

"Anything but dressing you up like a harlot and selling you over to those men traders!" William snapped, his voice however softenin' at th' end. "Even if we did that, what if something would go wrong? _No_ , that is not an option."

"Anythin' can go wrong at this point! Let's juist…cross that bridge when we get to it. Should we get to it", I answered, astoundin' William wi' me indifference (although quite frankly I was noo havin' second thoughts aboot this plan as weel, even saw it as an efficient move to easily get us inside Feng's hideoot, lettin' me uncertainty show in th' end), simply smilin' at William appeasingly. "But there's nothin' to worry aboot. I efter all will have ye wi' me to make sure that nae to happen."

"No, we won't, as it isn't any commonplace bridge that we're talking about", William argued firmly, visibly concerned. "No, Miranda, it's…"

"Insane?" I stated, sighin' as assumed a serious mien efter takin' in his worry wi' a brisk shake o' me heid. "Tell me Will, what o' that that has happened ever since I was kidnapped by a cursed pirate crew in place o' Elizabeth 'n' which has led us 'ere hasn't been insane? Compared to any o' that this seems rather reasonable if ye ask me."

William couldn't deny me to be oanto somethin', therefore momentarily speechless noo castin' his incredulous eyes to Edward standin' but silently by his side, demandin' his interference. His voice tense, but for a whole other reason this time while addressin' 'im. "Don't _you_ have any say in this?"

"Just that she makes a valid point", Edward replied, for th' further dismay o' William as me eyes met wi' Edward's. Me seein' 'im nae to be committed to this plan wholehertedly, but either was he goin' to dismiss it ootright, lik' many times afore trustin' in me resolution to act accordin' to me ain mind. Nae denyin' th' rational ascpects o' me plan, even if it initially were a mere dodgy gamble as William underlined it to be. "It's a plan worth investing, even with all the risks. It will be a good cover for infiltrating the hideout swiftly."

"No", William objected, takin' a step closer to me as keeked intae me eyes persuasively. "I won't agree to this."

"Then don't, but either wey it's too late. Th' plan is awready in motion", I informed 'im, confusin' 'im as weel as Edward, but it was then that th' door was knocked 'n' nae a moment too early inside came two, young local women. Two prostitues I'd come upoan oan th' street 'n' whom I'd been expectin' to arrive for some time noo, brief smile gracin' me lips as William 'n' Edward were eyein' at th' women dressed in their distinctive skimpy clothin' questionably. William flinchin' for discomfort upoan naturally earnin' some flirtatious glances back from 'em, where Edward seemed far mair unnaffected by this turn o' events. Simply measurin' th' two wee Asian women while waitin' for a clarification to their presence, as I daunered past th' men to welcome th' ladies. Ignorin' th' giggle that erupted from their lips efter both o' 'em flashed an amused smile at William 'n' waved at 'im tantalisingly upoan witnessin' th' visible uneasiness their attention created in 'im.

"I met these women earlier this mornin' 'n' coaxed 'em to help us", I revealed, William makin' a suspicious face afore followed th' women to trudge aboot oor toaty room. Snickerin' amongst 'emselves as teased both 'im 'n' Edward while shoaled aroond 'em.

"Coaxed how?" William queried, me noo probably keekin' slightly uncomfortable meself as came clean wi' th' means I'd managed to obtain th' women's interest in th' only wey they could've understood me intentions perfectly in additon to some deficient haun gestures.

"I hired 'em."

Although th' women didn't share a language wi' us, 'n' kenned some bit o' English (naw doubt th' wee amount learned from some o' their foreign patrons), at th' sound o' me response they both came to stand in front o' William 'n' dug oot th' jewels I'd given as payment from god kens where, showin' 'em to 'im, efter a short pause William lettin' oot a long breath o' surrender. Closin' his eyes, makin' a hardly noticeable nod as gently swatted th' caressin' haun o' th' prostitute awa' 'n' finally gave in to th' apparently decided plan o' oors.

"Alright…But under no circumstance am I letting you go in there alone. I'm going to be with you in every step in the way, and if I'm not allowed to follow you inside, then neither are you going there without me. Then we just find another way get in."

We exchanged a curt goup o' mutual undertandin', me holdin' his gaze for awhile 'til nodded in agreement. Smilin' slightly. "I'm countin' oan it."

"While I'll try to slip past the guards stationed by the gambling parlor", Edward cut in, claimin' me attention efter I'd witnessed William's worry consumed features to soften 'n' morph intae a confident smile. Me brother noo daunerin' ower to me 'n' placin' a haun oan me shoulder, directin' then an earnest keek intae me eyes in turn. Warnin' in 'em, 'n' he didn't have to address th' issue oot loud for me to be awready aware o' what he wished to tell me. "I shall join ye at the temple once we've all successfully entered the hideout and made our way there."

I didn't have time but to keek intae me brother's encouragin' eyes for a bit afore was startled by th' demandin' hauns o' th two prostitutes that then twirled me aroond. For th' bemusement o' us all instantly shovin' me doon to one o' th' feeble chairs while impatient grumble streamed oot o' both o' their geggies, one o' th' women barely even waitin' for 'er companion to set 'er bag oan th' table 'n' chase William 'n' Edward oot o' th' room afore stairtin' to undress me. Wi' one mair glance sent to th' men's wey me seein' 'em to be shut oot o' th' room in a blink o' an eye, as quickly me findin' meself to be standin' in middle o' th' room half naked, in front o' two total strangers as one o' th' women was furiosuly tuggin' me breechess aff. 'Em nae payin' much attention to be ootside from what was necessary, as th' second woman was busy preparin' a bath for me. Pourin' th' water I'd left by th' wooden tub for guid measure, it indeed noo provin' to have been sensible as I was neist hounded intae th' cold water. 'Em stairtin' th' process o' turnin' me intae a practinioner o' their trade by takin' a rock hard sponge 'n' commencin' to scrub me skin from th' muck, (as me hair got manhandled in equal measure by th' second woman) me in fact turnin' but nervous noo while thought back aboot this plan I'd cooked up basically from nothin' but a whim that had at th' moment felt right…When noo th' idea o' me voluntarily steppin' inside such a disgraceful establishment only daunted me.

* * *

Efter th' women were done wi' me (by th' wey they'd cast unmoved side glances at me while makin' some casual shrugs at each other me assumin' 'em nae to have been much impressed wi' th' result I'd enabled upoan nae bein' a natural born beauty), they moved their attention to William. For th' bemusement o' th' poor man draggin' 'im inside instantly efter slammin' open th' door behind 'im 'n' Edward had been patiently waitin', 'n' stairtin' th' makeower process all ower. 'Im only barely managin' to stop th' assertive women wi' quick hauns to act nae to strip 'im naked wi'oot a delay in an attempt to get 'im intae th' tub as weel ('n' maist o' all 'em nae findin' it at all improper, 'n' taken their profession I guess they couldn't be blamed for nae bein' able to think us nae to share their much less emancipated views aboot th' approppriateness o' that).

I avoided his glances at first as his curious eyes naturally had peered ower to me to behold th' change made in th' last hour, which even if wasn't significant still made me feel rather akward in front o' 'im especially efter I saw th' keek in his eyes wance they locked wi' mine, me therefore keepin' oan eyein' at th' hem o' th' dress I'd found 'n' purchased from th' market to complete th' illusion I was to sell later oan as took me seat by th' table. Edward joinin' me efter a brisk approvin' nod made to me wey (though he was gey tight-lipped aboot me titivated appearance taken th' indeed somewhat distressin' need for it, me also findin' it easier to nae comment oan it) 'n' we focused oor attention fully to William. Watchin' how it was his turn to be spruced up to his best (to somethin' th' women kenned best those type o' people to keek who made it their business to sell innocent lasses to brothels), where I'd been but washed clean 'n' me hair had been tied up wi' a simple hairpin to expose me features, William receivin' a much mair throughoot treatment; th' women takin' a great deal o' time in trimmin' 'n' shapin' his quite scruffy beard to a specific style, 'em shavin' maist o' it aff lik' he used to do 'imself, but unlik' 'im they took extra care to create a clean line o' facial hair that ran across his jawbone 'n' up to his cheeks 'til it was met wi' rather thick sideburns. Although th' shift from his usual style wasn't either great, 'im still keekin' so streenge to me wi' those subtle changes as I followed th' transformation from close vicinity, when one o' th' women noo took a certain container from 'er belongings 'n' added a thick layer o' kohl aroond his eyes, th' second prostitute went ower to th' few pieces o' claes that had been scattered ontae th' bed. Apparently nae bein' all that happy wi' 'em either, but efter a moment o' thought 'n' deep sigh she picked up a shirt o' th' color o' deep red 'n' tossed it ower to William, me noticin' 'er to neist cast 'er eyes doon to a pair o' black breeches afore glanced ower at th' ones William was wearin'. 'Em seemingly sufficin' as she gave th' other claes a swift keek ower 'n' found nothin' else that interested 'er, 'er fellow woman noo causin' me, Edward but maist o' all William to flinch for fright as she noo took oot a wee hairpin from 'er ain locks 'n' used it to pierce his earflap. As his haun shot up to cover th' bleedin' ear 'n' he as weel as I leveled a half socked, half quizzical keek at th' woman she only shrugged again 'n' matched William's goup indifferently. Raisin' a matter-o'-fact eyebrow.

"Look you want procurer, gold wear you. All vendors with ears of gold", she explained wi' 'er failin' English, us somehow understandin' what she was gettin' at as she then shoved a wee, golden earrin' intae th' hole she'd juist made efter takin' care o' maist o' th' bleedin'. Efter measurin' th' woman briefly conflicted William eventually noddin' in understandin' 'n' he let his other lug to be pierced as weel, me liftin' concurrin' eyebrows, agreein' only if it was a real requirement for th' human traffickers to wear golden earrings to signify their status. As his lugs were noo pierced 'n' he was given a cloth to squench th' bleedin' that still remained efter th' holes were each cauterized wi' th' tip o' o' th' hair needle heated in a flame o' a candle, as William released a hiss o' evident pain th' woman addin' a finishin' touch to th' owerall disguise by stairtin' to paint a similar picture as th' tattoo that decorated th' skin o' th' human traffickers employed by Feng oan his forearm. Th' other woman stoppin' to give a quick appraisal to William afore stairted to work wi' his hair, turnin' 'im even mair peculiar keekin' by pullin' th' majority o' his unwashed, long, brown wisps intae a ponytail at th' top o' his heid, which she then braided 'n' allowed to fall onto th' hairs left hang free oan th' back o' his heid. Thick tresses left to frame his visage as weel, or to shadow his features mair lik', 'er eyes then happenin' to hit to a vest that we'd discovered abandoned from th' room efter movin' in. 'Er holdin' th' piece o' men's garment in'er hauns afore tilted 'er heid in approval 'n' dropped it intae William's lap, ('im castin' an unappreciative keek doon at th' silvery buttons o' it, remindin' 'im o' th' extravagant apparel he'd been required to wear efter his bethrothal noo doubt I kenned 'im to have disliked) as 'er companion also neist spotted th' jacket Edward was wearin'. Black one adorned wi' details sown intae it from night blue velvet (rather nice one at that, 'n' therefore perhaps perfect to add to William's image o' an extravagant pander practinioner), Edward inclinin' his ain heid at th' woman in protest as she strode ower to 'im 'n' practically stairted to yank it aff o' 'im. Efter I'd placed a fleetin' persuasive haun oan me brother's shoulder 'im however givin' in wi' a deep sigh 'n' removed th' hevy garment, quirkin' his eyebrows as flung it ower to William.

"Keep in mind that I like that coat. Careful not to trip on it, lad."

William released a palled sigh in turn as noo rose from th' chair 'n' uncarin' o' oor presence yanked his current shirt ower his heid 'n' exchanged it to th' red one. Me castin' momentary eyes to th' side modestly, where his remained locked wi' Edward's ain, wance th' women hurried to help 'im get dressed 'n' th' second one threaded th' jacket oan 'im efter th' vest was buttoned in place, William keekin' doon at th' garment's hem reachin' all th' wey doon to his ankles in chagrined realization. Edward's eyebrows risin' remarkably as wi' a laugh 'n' a smug smirk he sat back doon, William clearly holdin' back an eye-roll where I was tryin' to smother me ain giggles by th' sight o' his annoyed expression. William noo flashin' a frustrated smile at me brother as bettered th' position o' th' coat.

"I'm sure to get it back to you."

"Ye do that."

Noo that th' two prostitutes were done dressin' 'im up, this time notably satisfied wi' what they'd achieved wi' equal wee effort, William gave a swift measurin' keek to his attire afore daunered to th' windows. Takin' a keek at his blurry reflection that didn't show gey weel as it was still bright ootside, but whatever he still saw goupin' back at 'im from th' cracked windowpanes caused 'im to raise surprised, evaluatin' eyebrows. As I then followed his cue by standin' 'n' took a moment to examine 'im discoverin' 'im indeed to keek lik' one o' those disreputable characters I'd spied to frequent th' bordello either in search o' company or to offer it for profit…Truly keekin' lik' a panderer, 'n' I couldn't deny this freish look to make 'im in some ne'er aforeseen wey mair handsome…Me smilin' at th' notion secretly as saw 'im then sweep a haun over his trimmed beard afore faced Edward 'n' me, his attention focusin' oan me as th' women were levelin' charmin' smiles at 'im. Drapin' to 'im wi' enticin' strokes made oan his arms 'n' shoulders, but he spared nae a glance at 'em or heard their undoubtedly fawnin' remarks spoken in their native tongue. 'Im simply exchangin' a serious keek wi' me as I let oot a sigh, turnin' earnest meself wance he raised questionable eyebrows this time.

"Are we to do this?"

"Aye."

Afore William coul respond, th' women interrupted oor exchange by comin' to both o' oor side, for me followin' shock th' other takin' hold o' th' hem o' me gown 'n' ripped it apart. Me eyes widenin' as I watched its length shorten by a third 'n' noo it reached doon to me knees, me directin' an embarrassed keek up to me as taken aback brother 'n' William who however didn't have time to be all that surprised as also th' stitches o' his shirt were jerked apart to reveal his chest. William lockin' quizzical gazes wi' th' culprit as she instantly smiled doon at his tanned, muscular pectoral 'n' slid a teasin' haun ower 'em, me instead gazin' at th' woman neist to me but addled 'n' she simply beckoned to me bare legs. Presumably explainin' th' buyers to want to see 'em while makin' th' decision o' purchasin' (th' same although nae applyin' to William), William then simply clearin' his throat 'n' swatted noo both o' th' women tryin' to make another pass at 'im ('n' who could blame 'em either aboot that, he was a handsome man, 'n' by th' keeks o' things a rather rare specimen o' his kind because o' that amongst th' maistly regular keekin' males swarmin' their establishment).

"Alright then…" he complied efter th' ensued pause, while returnin' me gaze 'n' castin' his eyes doon contemplatively, 'im turnin' towards th' two women who had become somewhat surly efter he'd wance again so blatantly rejected their advances. "There is a temple built at the center of Feng's hideout…How do we get there through the brothel? There must be an entrance to the other buildings since they all are under his name."

Silence descended as th' women said nothin' in response, clearly understandin' what William had juist asked 'em by th' wey they eyed at 'im nonchalantly, pompously even as one o' 'em then glanced ower at th' jewel pouch that I'd abandoned oan th' table. William frownin' both at th' prostitutes 'n' neist at th' pouch in dissent as one o' 'em offered 'im a sweet smile 'n' tickled his jaw, but although it was obvious 'im nae to condescend to their slight blackmail, I relented 'n' waltzed ower to th' pair. Seein' William to keek elsewhere in disagreement as I dropped one jewel each oan their expectant palms, however afore handin' 'em ower compellin' 'em to cooperate wi' a significant goup leveled deep intae their eyes. Reactin' wi' content smirks th' prostitutes closin' th' gems intae their fingers 'n' indeed faced William again, tellin' 'im everythin' he wanted to ken 'n' which they were able to tell us due to th' evident language barrier that had ne'er eased th' acqurin' o' intel in this town. Us learnin' aboot th' shortest route that would take us from th' brothel thro' Feng's hideoot 'n' all th' wey to th' temple at th' hert o' th' Pirate Lord's labyrinthine heidquarters.

***************'

Efter gainin' th' needed information from th' prostitutes we'd gone thro' oor plan one mair time, agreein' to leave oor belongings wi' Edward efter vacatin' th' inn who would then stash 'em somewhere close to th' hideoot for us to collect 'em later wance we'd be oot o' that place efter stealin' th' Charts. As previously devised Edward partin' from me 'n' William 'n' headin' to relocate his ain passagewey inside Feng's base o' operations, where we made oor straight wey to th' brothel awaitin' us at th' oher side o' th' market place. Efter sneakin' to th' vicinity o' th' buildin' across th' streets, makin' sure neither th' few Company soldiers patrolin' th' area nor Feng's guards noticed us approachin' oan th' sly amongst th' crowd us eventually hidin' nearby to have a final keek at th' place. To see nothin' was oot o' ordinary from th' numerous times we'd skulked there afore 'n' kept watch o' th' buildin' for this day, indeed everyhtin' seemin' to be in place, 'n' upoan takin' notice o' that I still couldn't use this observation to soothe me nerves. Th' gey sight o' that horrible place we were aboot to enter causin' me stomach to turn, 'n' honestly I wasn't sure how I was to see this thro' even if it had been me idea from th' stairt. William however appearin' to sense me agitation as while peerin' at th' naturally armed guards stationed by th' entrance his haun set ontae mine briefly afore he turned aroond to keek intae me eyes. Appearin' calm 'imself, but there was clear concern ower oor precarious plan in his eyes as they gazed intae mine, efter one unsure frown 'im noddin' towards th' bordello.

"Are you ready?" he asked, me castin' one mair nervous keek at th' pirates at th' door, 'til made a brisk nod.

"Are ye nae then if ye must ask me that?" I jested, nae however soundin' as amused as I wanted, but William did sneer at me comment afore turned but determined. Doonright scary keek appearin' in his eyes 'n' turnin' 'em threateningly dark as he took hold o' me arm, nae roughly, but so that it appeared 'im to be draggin' me efter 'im as we noo stepped to th' busy street 'n' stairted to dauner towards oor destination. Me lettin' oot a long breath to calm meself as we inescapably neared th' gates 'n' th' guards spotted oor advancin' forms, William glancin' at me, readin' me thoughts that were visible even under all me feigned terror o' bein' manhalded by 'im. 'Im whisperin' th' last bit o' oor exchange in a long while under his breath so that th' pirates couldn't hear 'im.

"I'm going to be with you all the while. Don't worry."

I directed a curt thankful keek back at 'im, but as allowed me eyes then to fall oan th' ground in a resigned manner, to add to me role as th' unjustly imprisoned lass turned merchandise, thinkin' that in reality I was mair worried aboot 'im than meself. Since if th' worst should happen 'n' we would get caught tryin' to basically break in, I kenned what awaited me inside, but I had nae clue what these miscreants would do to William…'N' somethin' in me gut told me it to be much worse than losin' a mere haun.

Th' guards drew their weapons as William came to a halt in front o' 'em, me holdin' back an amused smile as soon heard 'im stairt to speak wi' a totally different voice from usual (for me greatest amusement 'im attemptin' a distinct Scottish accent, but failed terribly in it) as he hauled me neist to 'im. Me keepin' me eyes maistly oan th' ground besides a few frightened glances leveled up to th' stern keekin' Asian men measurin' us from heid to toe 'n' th' majestic buildin' that rose above us. Th' red lanterns placed to hang in a row above th' entrace bangin' against each other in th' weak breeze as a sweet scent o' inscences carried to me nose from th' open window but a floor higher. William keepin' his features shadowed by th' hair oan his coupon but still lifted his chin arrogantly as addressed th' pirates efter they'd jabbed an inqusitive sword to oor direction. 'Im even slouchin' notably as shoved me forward, castin' a remarkable keek doon at me.

"I have a lass for ye…She came to me in hopes o' ransom, but since her bas father gave no dime for 'er, noo I just need to get rid o' her. I can't keep dragging her arse around now that she's worthless to me."

I couldn't help but pick up hints o' Edward in William's maneurisms, 'n' I didn't ken whether to be amused or upset by th' fact that he saw me brother as an ideal paragon to base his assumed identity upoan. Me naturally nae reactin' to his remark in any wey other than flinchin' awa' in supposed fear when one o' th' pirates stepped towards us 'n' hoisted his sword, first sweepin' it under William's jaw 'n' then placin' its tip over me hert. If I had relaxed even a wee inwardly, it noo all bein' forgotten as I neist heard th' pirate's response, provin' 'im to have understood William.

"What if spare I you the trouble and kill tart myself", he answered coldly 'n' flashed an indifferent smile at William (his English also quite lackin', but still much mair understandable than th' two women's), me blinkin' noo in true fear a bit as th' tip o' his weapon pressed deeper intae me flesh afore th' Asian man turned back to stern 'n' he sheathed his blade. Wavin' us awa'. "Only traders assigned deliver women for Feng Syndicate are allowed. So beat it scum, upstarts like you should away keep from our door on pain of losing more than few measly coins she bring you!"

"Ye think this is me first time coming to ye?" William spat, efter levelin' an irritated scowl at th' pirate 'im shovin' me intae his arms as unfolded his shirt sleeve efter removin' his left arm from th' jacket. Revealin' th' tattoo 'n' showed it to both o' th' pirates, it apparently foolin' 'em as they finally let go o' their weapons 'n' one o' 'em shoved me back to William. Me glancin' at th' three men unsurely 'n' lastly turned to goup at William who made an antagonizin' grin, squintin' 'n' swingin' th' hair mair to th' side to reveal th' earring. "Yer boss must've hired you for his watchdogs due to yer ugly snouts that sniff out suspicious characters unerringly, but is it common practise for you to bite the hand of a potential supplier like this? I've dropped lasses off 'ere every now and then and expect service now that I'm here wance again with first-class goods, ready for a deal that will benefit both me 'n' yer boss…"

William gave me back an apologetical squeeze as he momentarily pressed his coupon against mine, to make his point, but lucky for 'im it also had a justified reaction to me 'n' I keeked elsewhere timorously.

"So boys, are you going to let me bestow this lovely gift to the sod in charge or do ye insist turning away certain payoff? She's me best lass yet."

If William's words didn't make me uncomfortable enough (even though I kenned 'im to be only pretendin' to fool th' guards), th' pirates' followin' somewhat incredulous gazes unneerved me even further as lik' th' prostitutes back at oor lodgings neither they did seem all that convinced aboot William's claims by th' sight o' me. Me hopin' their personal opinion aboot me 'quality' nae to cause 'em to indeed drive us awa', but fortunately that didn't happen. Efter a moment o' silence 'n' a few words exchanged atween th' guards in their native language, th' other complied by noddin' towards th' door. Th' second pirate openin' it 'n' allowin' his comrade to call oot to someone standin' at th' corridor at th' other side o' th' door, th' clamorous murmur 'n' laughter o' th' patrons emanatin' to th' street from inside as we then heard that someone to respond to th' guard afore th' door was then closed for oor confusion. Efter th' guards said nothin' aside noddin' at William briskly us simply waitin' for whatever was to come, 'n' nae but a couple o' minutes later th' doors were opened again 'n' ootside walked th' apparently requested manager o' this establishment. Me brief dissapointment o' nae to have been awready allowed inside gettin' replaced by surprise which William shared, as instead o' th' expected male administrator in front o' us stopped a woman. Or Madam o' th' brothel in question as she was to be called, dressed to th' nines in many layers o' silk as 'er long black hair had been combed intae a imposin' but equally complex coiffure apparently favored at this corner o' th' world (which differed greatly from th' hairstyles considered proper 'n' fashionable in th' West). 'Er undoubtedly beautiful features highlighted by a thick layer o' make-up, especially 'er skin which had been painted white throughoot, but what astonished us maist aboot this otherwise formidable woman (in addition to th' delicate eastern style pipe she was smokin') was 'er size.

She only reached as far as me mid torso even wi' 'er peculiar, wooden platform sandals oan 'er feet that were designed to give 'er extra height, nevertheless 'er shortness gettin' in every wey compensated by 'er confident bearin', th' Madam's demeanor appearin' ootright sublime as she stood there goupin' back at us in turns. As expected maist o' his attention directed at me afore she faced th' guard responsible o' summonin' 'er 'n' asked somethin' from 'im, me 'n' William nae o' coorse followin' th' conversation, 'til she switched to as broken English as ever upoan turnin' to William. 'Er penetratin', evaluative eyes close to causin' me to squirm as she shortly let 'em roam aboot me figure, clearly determinin' whether I was worth o' th' investment.

"She? Virgin?" th' woman accosted, 'er face turnin' rather thoughtful then as it was William's turn to be measured by 'er. William returnin' 'er relentless goup silently as 'er haun beckoned towards me indifferently (indeed as if I was but an object they were bargainin' for, or better yet nae even present when they discussed aboot me so audaciously). William soon enough makin' an assuring grin as lifted concurrin' eyebrows, castin' supposedly a lustful keek doon at me.

"As pure as they come. Me men didn't touch a hair oan th' lass' heid, all to save her for th' disposal of your respectable establishment."

Th' woman thought aboot William's response for a bit, 'er red painted lips pursin' in deep ponders as if she'd tried to decipher what he'd juist told 'er, 'til efter givin' me one mair keekower she urged William to release me wi' a brisk nod o' 'er heid. Neither o' us bein' able to prepare to what she did neist, me simply eyein' at th' toaty Asian woman a bit reserved as she handed 'er pipe to her assumed Official Consignee who usually handled th' inspection o' th' incomin' 'merchandise'. But as th' Madam had been summoned she did his job for 'im 'n' instantly came ower to me wi'oot a delay, me fillin' wi' dismay as she then boldly stairted to grope me from me chest area. Totally unbashful as she felt me breasts, me blinkin' in shock 'n' tried nae to keek to William's direction whom I could sense to have been equally surprised by th' woman from th' wey I'd seen 'im stiffen. As I spied 'im from th' corner o me eye (also avoidin' makin' any eye-contact wi' th' surroundin' pirates or th' woman pawin' at me in research purposes) noticin' 'im however to be able to mask his ain shock by appearin' as nonchalant as he was able, as if th' woman's behavior was totally normal for 'im to witness, where to me it wasn't. Utterly stupefied but enough indigant me eventually eyein' at th' short woman in bafflement, efter all nae helpin' but blushin' throughoot although didn't bolt 'n' escape from 'er wey too familiar hauns only due to th' reminder o' me to be an innocent, scared lass who was too terrified to react (although I indeed was far too innocent to consider gettin' groped by anyone in such manner as mere triviality). Finally efter she'd assessed th' size 'n' shape o' me chest area 'er hauns slidin' doon to me waist to measure it, afore she finally moved behind me. William givin' 'er room 'n' as weel doin' his best nae to catch me eye as th' woman finished 'er examination by feelin' me bum as rancidly, me closin' me eyes totally mortified but aware that I had to endure such treatment as th' Madam then flashed a satisfied smile at 'er Consignee upoan takin' a peek at th' roots o' me hair, findin' 'em to lack signs o' a dye afore nodded at William in satisfaction.

"She good. Real blonde popular, pays much money."

I deterred a sigh o' relief that was makin' its wey thro' me ain pursed lips, me directin' a jittery glance ower at William as I was supposed to afore me coupon was filled wi' horror at th' sound o' th' woman orderin' th' guards to let us pass. Me doin' me best to appear crestfallen 'n' desperate when th' doors opened 'n' William followed th' Madam 'n' her trusted man inside, pullin' me wi' 'im, me glancin' aboot th' interior o' th' brothel noo truthfully quite demurely as could hear th' distinct utterances o' people that could only be assumed to come wi' th' place 'n' business practiced there, 'o clients 'n' women alike reachin' me lugs from th' surroundin' premises. Th' Madam leadin' us thro' series o' common parlor rooms (in which th' patrons were served tea 'n' other refreshments durin' their stay) 'n' across a long hall by which several these type o' mair 'intimate' rooms resided. Us simply marchin' efter oor guide till we arrived to th' back o' th' establishment, th' woman beckonin' to a certain door 'n' tellin' Willam to collect his pay o' th' standard amount from there afore motioned 'er Consignee to show us th' wey. William only noddin' at 'er as a response, afore th' woman offered 'im one mair tense smile 'n' disappeared to one o' th' rooms. Wance she was gone th' ambiance turnin' mair awkward 'n' I heard Will to clear his throat, me refusin' to keek at 'im as was th' first to break th' silence. Me cheeks still as red as a tomato.

"Edward shall hear none o' this", I told 'im, only glancin' to his direction as groomed me appearance a bit, nae yet quite ower me shock o' th' previous incident as saw William to make an affirmative nod.

"Aye…If he did he'd come straight in here to kill that woman without a second thought, even if it would only result in the death of his own. He and Peter are very similar in that way when you're concerned…"

His remark enabled me to smile 'n' even keek at 'im, th' humorous aspect o' th' thought also causin' 'im to forget his uneasiness 'n' he matched me goup for a moment. His smile widenin' due to th' sight o' me amused face, but I then sighed afore nodded towards th' stairs th' prostitutes had adviced us to take wance led all th' wey back to th' establishment.

"We should get goin'. We only have a few hours till sundown 'n' promised to meet Edward in three."

* * *

 _ **Scottish vocabulary:**_

 _ **Pronouns etc:**_

 _ **o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him, me = my, nae = not**_

 _ **Recurrent & other words:**_

 _ **maw= mum/mother, afore= before, me= my, hert= heart, ne'er= never, wee= small/little, awready= already, ken= know, efter= after, doon= down, as weel= as well, goup= stare, wance again/mair= once again/more, 'til= until, keek= look, ower= over, claes=clothes, aboot= about, wey= way, haun= hand, ain= own, oot= out, neist= next, winch= kiss, lik'= like, gey/pure= very, stairt= start, heid= head, awa'= away, braw= good or brilliant, wey= way, wi'oot= without, o' coorse= of course, dauner= walk, freish= new, wi'= with, juist= just, thro'= through, naw= no, coupon= face, face= expression, 'ere= here, aff=off, luv= love, atween = between, hoose = house, aye= yes, ne'er= never, broon= brown, likelie= probably, aboot= about, streenge= strange, wey= way, ain= own, oot= out, winch= kiss, luv = love, goup = stare, glaikit =stupid, gey/pure= very, stairt= start, geggy= mouth, lugs= ears, naw= no, scullery = kitchen, maist = most, doilt = confused, th'morra, tomorrow,**_ _ **stoogied = bored, foremaist = first, timorous = shy**_


	9. Entry 8

**Entry 8**

Th' brothel itself proved to be lik' a maze intrinsically, wi' too many rooms 'n' corridors to count that spread to a wide area oan several floors, which easily would've disorientated anyone who tried to find their wey in th' crisscross o' different itineraries unless they kenned exactly where to go. As we ambled aboot th' interior o' th' buildin' in search o' th' specific passage oot o' all that would connect th' brothel wi' either o' th' two nearest buildings, which would then eventually take us to th' temple, me thankin' oor fortune that th' prostitutes had been willing to recount th' exact route there efter a slight encouragement. Their guidance in mind us bein' able to navigate in th' depths o' th' brothel effortlessly wi'oot wastin' time in aimless search o' th' correct passageweys which wouldn't leave us hopelessly lost in this totally streenge milieu to both o' us (or at least William didn't admit to have visited such place afore, but I couldn't go tellin' what he 'n' Peter had been doin' during their several nights spent oot drinkin' 'n' participatin' in all manner o' things young men found entertainin'…It bein' highly likelie me late brother to have dragged 'im along to a place lik' this). Us nae raisin' any suspicions while traversin' thro' th' establishment discreetly, followin' th' hidden markings left to specific places oan th' walls, that allegedly were used by Feng's men to move within th' buildin' to separate sections o' th' heidquarters (each character symbolizin' a designated destination apparently). Us easily blendin' intae th' variant repertory o' patrons 'n' harlots alike rompin' aboot th' premises, all pretty much mindin' their ain business (for oor at first rather great shock, as it did take a long while till we were able to get used to th' obsencity surroundin' us yet alone comin' in terms wi' th' discomfiture o' witnessin' it together), as in such a place a man 'n' a woman seen skulkin' aboot together wasn't at all an unusual sight, as was obvious to anyone who would've seen all that was happenin' within those four walls. Although bawdy 'n' bewilderin' to behold at first haun, such fortunate conditions therefore shieldin' us from drawin' any unwanted attention from th' johns or guards keepin' an closer eye oan th' floors in case o' mair difficult clients, accordin' to th' advice given to us soon exitin' th' area allowed to patrons only 'n' slipped within th' mair covert part o' th' brothel. Maistly used to accommodate th' prostitutes 'n' th' rest o' th' workers o' th' establishment as we were soon to discover, 'n' where we were also sure to stick oot lik' sorest o' all thumbs to anyone who'd happen to see us wanderin' aboot th' corridors, since by th' keek o' th' glaringly abscent johns oan th' other side th' women weren't allowed to take their clients to their ain rooms, nor anywhere that was to be withold from th' public as weel as military eye.

So, as we had noo entered th' mair perilous territory 'n' th' risk o' gettin' caught increased, we became mair careful as continued oor jurney across th' restricted area o' th' large brothel. Efter roamin' aboot th' third floor momentarily misplaced findin' th' right passage, which almost naw one aside for th' members o' Feng's organisation kenned to exist. (Th' women to have only accidentally learned o' its existence due to years o' livin' at th' bordello.) Us faithfully followin' th' gained inside information o' th' women, 'til aboot an half an hour o' trekkin' along th' numerous corridors we discovered to be goin' in circles, nae any markings oan th' walls aidin' us in findin' oor wey, as there had been none to be seen for a while noo. Meanin' us to have crossed intae an uncharted area nae even th' pirates were usin', half an hour stretchin' oan to an hour as we tried to get back oan track, th' ensuin' failure in that confirmin' that th' instructions o' th' prostitues had led us astray in th' end. Purposefully or nae nevertheless leavin' us, finally, utterly lost.

We spent close to two hours in tryin' to find oor wey oot o' th' labyrinth that was th' brothel or mair preferably stumble upoan any passage that would lead us either to th' bath hoose or th' gamblin' parlor. Us passin' thro' many large rooms wi' high ceilings that were furnished in oriental fashion, in fact th' internal design o' th' building remindin' me o' a temple itself. 'N' although th' place we were in wasn't in any wey pleasant 'n' we were in danger o' gettin' exposed to any guard who would happen to discover us during their patrol, regardless o' th' obvious threath o' th' situation I found time for meself to be intrigued by th' different feel o' th' dark, wooden surfaces 'n' their often gey ornamental engravings, as weel as th' guantity o' lanterns scattered everywhere in hues o' red 'n' orange that brought th' only light to th' place aside for a few torches left to burn 'ere 'n' there. Findin' th' differences in Eastern 'n' Western interior décor beautiful while inbedded intae th' rafters 'n' illuminatin' th' corridors instead o' chandeliers favored in Europe, details that were distinctive to th' dominant culture hidden wherever yer eye happened to focus its attention. Peculiar doors edgin' th' long corridors 'n' separatin' th' rooms from one another (which reminded me o' windows wi' th' windowpanes only replaced wi' paper), surroundin' us whenever we would step oot o' a room thro' these slidin' doors 'n' instead o' bein' led to a freish one were allowed to advance further within th' vast floor. Us stairtin' to think to ne'er findin' a wey oot o' that convoluted layout filled wi' endless rows o' livin' quarters 'n' architectural wonder all aroond, 'til efter turnin' yet another corner we happened to come upoan a gong, which kind we'd seen to have been placed within th' mair secluded part o' th' bordello every noo 'n' then. It instantly catchin' me eye upoan appearin' mair decorative 'n' large than th' others, 'n' although I realized us to be in a hurry (especially noo when we were at loss which path to follow wi'oot gettin' further lost) I couldn't help but stop to admire it. Silk curtains in th' preferred colors o' gold 'n' red also framin' th' round instrument lik' many otherwise bare walls (since silk orignated from th' East, it nae bein' surprisin' to find it decorate close to every part o' this brothel that to me seemed mair lik' a palace than an institution o' such seedy nature) that had been placed to hang high above th' floor from thick frames made from black wood. Th' golden embellishments oan th' instrument fascinatin' me, me makin'a slight smile as hold oot a haun 'n' traced me fingers across th' round rows o' th' foreign characters as weel immersed intae th' gong. Lettin' oot a sigh.

"How much I wish to be able to explore th' beauty o' this unfamiliar culture, instead o' comin' 'ere in mind o' thievin'", I stated, to meself, but it urged William to cast an amused keek at me as he also examined th' hung object.

"Do you not then regret coming here? The squalor of our accommodations could cause me to think you have, since your brother might've been right after all…me to have lured you over here to experience but more blight and misery", he said, a bit declarative tone in his voice in fact, but so shortlived that I didn't get to analyze it much further efter hearin' it. Me closin' me eyes briefly as smiled, thinkin' a moment 'n' indeed found 'im to be fundamentally incorrect in assumin' so, although th' destitution had been indeed worse 'ere from th' unavoidable amount I'd had to live in for several years o' self-support.

"Naw…Although it was indeed crazy o' me to have agreed to join to one o' these ludicrous ventures involvin' nothin' but danger 'n' possible death by th' blade o' a pirate sword…I suppose comin' 'ere has had it's upsides too. Even I've always been too afraid to take th' change 'n' do things instead o' simply dreamin' o' darin' to take that feat as me life's goal rather than holdin' ontae th' mundane aspect o' it, such reckless decisions o' exchangin' th' safety o' home to th' perilous lunacy that is pirate life only to have indeed led me 'ere…To witness a culture I in th' past would've juist planned oan goin' to see 'n' contented meself in readin' aboot it from one o' Elizabeth's books, 'n' noo it is juist within me reach to take in…Only because I was foolish enough to escape from me uncle 'n' let ye sweet talk me intae followin' ye yet again…But ye've always been guid at turnin' me heid aroond. 'N' noo because o' ye I'm faced wi' somethin special, regardless o' all th' perils 'n' sordid consequences."

I smiled at William mischievously this time aroond as he returned me goup, sighin' in understandin, but couldn't respond as me followin' curious face caused 'im to raise a questionable eyebrow. His ain smile turnin' addled as I noo eyed at 'im thoughtfully, tryin' to remember.

"'N' ye? Have these ventures given yer heroic side everythin' it has ever wished for? Have some o' yer dreams o' adventure oan th' sparklin' seas been fulfilled?"

"Hardly", he replied instantly wi' a disagreeable sneer, his half smirk however nae even close amused 'n' it died oan his lips as quickly as it had appeared. Me takin' in his gloomy face that signaled 'im to be broodin' aboot somethin' which weighed oan 'im so strongly that it had stolen th' always present exuberance from his, 'em these days keekin' but harsher to confront from afore. This withheld burden which he spoke none o' to me or anyone to have slowly stairted to turn 'im to someone I didn't ken, me only feelin' it deep within me that whatever had changed in 'im was permanent 'n' distanced 'im from th' man I'd used to have such daydreams wi'. Me wance mair nae recognizin' this much bleaker, somewhat degraded man noo standin' by me side, 'n' th' fact that he didn't even allude to what was affectin 'im so profoundly saddened me. Because what I was beholdin' wasn't caused by simple luv troubles 'n' a bizarre relationship wi' a recently rediscovered father.

"Don't be lik' that, Will", I said, tiltin' me heid at 'im as nudged 'im oan his arm. "Ye used to dream too…Aboot seein' China…Sailin' to far, far North 'n' visit blacksmith shops in France to improve yer skills by learnin' th' local craftmanship…where has that man gone to if ye cannot respond to such a wee question?"

William broke intae a laugh, somber one as his eyes turned to goup at th' gong. Me eyebrows retreatin' intae a chagrined frown as I watched 'im turn curtly deadpan afore he keeked doon wistfully, makin' a weak, but this time but melancholic smile.

"That was a long time ago…like everyhting else I used to want at the time."

I joined his silence then as thought aboot his response, tryin' to sound heartenin'. "Ye could still do those things…It's nae too late to want all that again if it only would make ye happy."

"In that I'm a lost cause, Miranda…It'd be but waste to squander such ambitions to me who's already far from a man who was capable of reaching for such dreams", Will replied efter exchangin' a long keek wi' me, both o' us recognizin' oor words to have hold somethin' much mair atween th' lines from what we'd actually said, neither o' us however bein' able to catch ontae it afore William shifted th' focus o' th' conversation to me.

"And you? What do you want to do? Got to England with Edward and continue your life as a maid in some wealthy manor of an esteemed patrician? Live by his suggestion and become a nurse, or return to Tia Dalma when all this is done", he inquired, me matchin' his curious gaze for a moment afore bit me lip. Somethin' in 'im feelin' lik' demandin' me to answer 'n' to escape it I keeked at me hauns that had clenched together unsurely, me stairtin' to play wi' me fingers as me mind was returned to th' same ponders I'd mulled ower numerous times upoan askin' that gey question from meself. Neither this time comin' to a conclusion that would satisfy us both.

"Honestly? I've lost all sense o' direction. I don't ken what I am to do, nor what is it that I want. I'm kind o' juist ridin' along oan this ship o' indecisiveness wi'oot bein' able to make port 'n' direct me life to a sensible destination…I'm juist astray. Present in this moment, but adrift in th' future that is but an enigma to me."

"Then my answer to your previous question would be that you're not the only one to feel so."

I keeked to 'im in surprise, examinin' 'im in confusion 'n' seein' traces o' hertfelt indetermination that indeed rivarled mine in its desperate struggle to offer an amendin' solution to conquer it, but I couldn't decipher his current face further, as I then saw 'im cringe. Sound o' runnin' footsteps echoin' from somewhere behind us, accompanied by th' clatter o' heavy weaponry as I twirled aroond to see a group o' guards to round th' corner we'd juist a moment ago taken oorselves. Th' oot o' th' blue arrived pirates' eyes dartin' to us 'n' although we couldn't understand a word they were shoutin' to one another, their ominous tones 'n' grim faces told us 'em to be huntin' someone. _Us_ to be precise, me takin' a startled step backwards as saw one o' 'em to point at us afore 'im 'n' his comrades drew their weapons. Th' purpose behind th' periodically placed gongs noo revealed to me as we watched one o' th' guards to head towards one that had remained concealed within th' corner o' th' corridor, as he grasped th' mallet 'n' struck it against th' instrument upoan hearin' th' dull but still deafenin' sound that rose above th' angered exclaims o' th' pirates us realizin' 'em to be used as warning signals o' intruders. Since th' Madam o' th' brothel apparently must've asked aboot William 'n' I 'n' figured oot oor tresspass upoan learnin' us nae to have collected th' money, th' reason behind th' guards sudden appearance bein' that they'd been sent efter us by th' scorned woman. 'N' noo, as we'd feared all th' while since enterin' this building, they'd found us.

"Run!" I screamed, but William was awready ahead o' me. Takin' me haun as instantly at th' sight o' th' pirates turned oan his heels 'n' stairted to race across th' corridor in full speed. Th' absence o' th' long skirt drapin' aroond me legs easin' me ain runnin' 'n' enablin' me to keep up wi' 'im as we dashed aroond another corner, th' orders o' th' guards to catch us followin' nae too far awa', as we kept oan runnin' this time but blindly. Nae thinkin' much where we were goin' if it would only help us escape oor pursuers, th' pirates persistently trailin' right behind us for several corridors 'til I noticed us to have arrived to another section o' th' brothel that housed th' employees 'n' its other recidents, neist frightened by th' all th' while closin' in voices o' th' men me abruptly bringin' William to a halt for his surprise 'n' deepened it further by slidin' open an adjacent door. Pullin' 'im wi' me in a hurry as stormed inside, nae even considerin' what awaited us at th' other side o' it 'til I stopped by th' doorstep 'n' gazed aroond. Stiffenin' bemused as William closed th' door behind us, juist afore th' guards turned th' final corner 'n' ran past th' room in hot pursuit.

William shared me reaction as he also gave th' room a swift keekower 'n' behold th' people goupin' back at us equally astounded, both o' us eyein' at th' ten men occupyin' th' space, all wearin' women's claes. William frownin' at th' sight o' th' corsets 'n' dresses, as weel as th' complicated Western wiggs they were wearin' in dismay as I examined th' undoubtedly feminine décor 'n' objects doon to fine jewerly 'n' bottles o' perfume stunned. It takin' a moment for me to realize that only half o' th' men were permanent recidents o' this bordello, where th' rest o' 'em were in fact clients. Provin' some turn we'd made in oor dauner to have actually returned us back to th' public side o' th' brothel, maist likely durin' oor short loss o' general bearing, as we then spotted a few women to also lie oan th' sofas scattered aboot th' room, Th' silence turnin' oppressin' then as I offered a stiff, uncomfortable nod to th' taken aback patrons 'n' their entertainers. William however bein' th' first to snap oot o' his daze 'n' he marched across th' room, swiftly removin' Edward's jacket 'n' snagged another one o' th' clients' ain that rested oan one o th' chairs by th' second slidin' door he noo opened. Me followin' 'im as he stepped to th' apparently empty corridor upoan puttin' oan his freish, stolen coat, me castin' a disgruntled keek doon at it.

"Edward luved that coat."

"I'm sure he would love to have you back in one piece more. And should I return his jacket to him instead of you, he would kill me as well", William responded, me sighin' in understandin' upoan seein' a point in his need to camouflash in case th' pirates would gain oan us again. Immediately as that thought crossed me mind th' brutes in question appearin' oot o' thin air to th' end o' th' corridor, equally bemused as us upoan spottin' us standin' there efter losin' track o' us for a while, but we didn't linger to wait for 'em to get ower their surprise. Us hurtlin' across a number o' freish corridors afore it was William's turn to take a shortcut thro' th' dimly lit rooms, th' sensual utterances 'n' maist o' all any that sort o' activity stoppin' th' moment we charged intae th' joined bedrooms 'n' startled th' people we came upoan wi' oor thumpin' flight. Us eventually managin' to lose sight o' oor pursuers again efter meanderin' aboot th' parlors haphazardly, us fortunately comin' upoan a curtain o' an empty bedside that concealed us wance th' guards finally rushed intae th' parlor we had stopped in to take a breather.

Th' guards came to a stupefied stop upoan discoverin' us to have vanished, neither any o' th' nearby johns or prostitutes to have managed to see where we'd went as th' pirates demanded 'em to reveal where we'd ran aff to juist noo, William 'n' I remainin' pressed tightly against th' wall behind us. Nae efter all darin' to breath as even th' slightest shift o' th' thin fabric hidin' us from view could reveal oor location to th' guards currently standin' right neist to us. 'Em luckily soon splittin' intae groups 'n' scatterin' to different itineraries to find us, allowin' us to breath again wance they were gone 'n' I swung th' curtain awa'. Directin' some half thankful, half fidgety glances aboot th' room at th' men 'n' women eyein' at us in profound bafflement, as William beckoned me to follow 'im to th' proximate, much larger parlor that was in fact doonright dark compared to th' others we'd stumbled oor wey in till then. But a reason for it was instantly revealed to us as we came to a shocked halt oorselves at th' beginnin' o' th' passage that led across th' room, atween two rows o' lengthwise positioned divans (each in their ain recess to offer some privacy wi' th' sheer curtains coverin' 'em, each lit by a single lantern). Although close to anything we'd so far encountered inside this brodello couldn't have been referred to wi' any other word than raunchy, th' room we'd juist entered certainly proving to have been reserved to everyhting within th' lines o' that term 'n' mair.

All aroond us people remained concentrated to their…physical endeavors while William 'n' I wance mair foud it difficult to take it all in composed in that moment which would've been an understatement to be described as embarrasin', however remedy to oor uneasy stupor comin' in a form o' guards who abruptly ran by th' second entrance across th' room. In clear search o' us, wance one o' 'em stopped by th' door 'n' ordered his fellow pirates to follow as their intention to check th' room, us snappin' oot o' oor shared sense o' dismay. Me glancin' ower at William who was inspectin' th' room 'imself wi' his bouncin' gaze takin' in every nook o' th' parlor, findin' naw other wey oot except th' door we'd used to enter, thro' which another ensemble o' angry cries could be heard. Provin' only half o' th' guards to have been previously present upoan splittin' up 'n' noo alarmed by th' shouts o' their comrades were approachin' th' room as weel. Trappin' us inside, me nae kennin' what to do as we were sure to be hemmed in by th' arrivin' pirates, William however offerin' a solution to oor maist recent problem. However his wey o' avertin' gettin' captured by th' guards takin' me aback as in a blink o' an eye I found meself layin' oan top o' one o' th' empty divans that had been closest to us, where William had shoved me in th' pressin' heat o' a moment. 'Im practically leapin' oan top o' me to join oor freish hidin' place afore he'd shut th' curtains, concealin' us from th' arrivin' pirates.

Th' awkward arrangement couldn't be helped since there wasn't almost any room for us both to fit ontae th' sofa, but nevertheless I was momentarily shocked by th' unexpected turn o' events. William's body pinnin' me doon makin' me understandably fluttery, as it was th' first in a long time that he'd been so close to me, his hair ticklin' me as I forced meself to focus oan somethin' else other than his coupon that was but an inch awa' from mine. Noo peerin' thro' th' curtain 'n' observed how th' pirates spread aboot th' room, clearly nae leavin' efter conductin' a quick sweep over th' premises, for oor followin' horror stairtin' to inspect th' recesses discreetly, one at a time. It nae takin' but a brief moment afore one o' 'em would reach oor ain 'n' find us hidin' amongst th' patrons, William lettin' oot a low curse. Thinkin' feverishly how to get us oot o' this maist recent prdicament, me seein' his haun to take hold o' th' handle o' his blade, but efter eyein' at 'im curtly unsettled again his closeness gave me th' only idea we needed to escape. William frownin' at me questionably as he noo watched me to set me hair doon 'n' unlace me bodice halfwey, at this point 'im keekin' only slightly shocked in turn as I hastily freed his hair too from th' braid to hide his coupon, efter wipin' th' kohl oot o' his eyes wi' me sleeve 'n' removin' his coat 'n' for his further dismay yanked th' shirt from his breeches, William takin' hold o' me hauns in silent protest. Raisin' baffled eyebrows at me, me directin' a panicked glance at th' guard that at that gey moment arrived by th' proximate divan. Only seconds awa' from pokin' his weapon inside oors, me simply frownin' back at 'im then as keeked deep intae his eyes resolutely.

"Petend that ye're kissin' me", I ordered, capturin' his heid wi' me hauns, William blinkin' in astonishment but almost instantly realized me objective upoan noticin' th' pirate to be right behind 'im. But efter gazin' intae me eyes for a fraction o' a second a streenge keek oan his coupon he indeed bent doon, instead o' followin' me instructions truly pressin' his lips against mine. Me however nae havin' time to be surprised as th' guard noo moved ower to oor recess 'n' I closed me eyes, lik' awready wance afore concentratin' oan actin' to be one o' th' workin' lasses o' this establishment, although it wasn't all that hard when William neist grabbed me right leg 'n' lifted it to rest against his pelvis. Me hardly bein' able to hold back th' aghast gasp or actual, bizarre sensations his bold touch conjured up within me as I wrapped me arms aroond 'im. Nae to have to pretend all that much as his hauns set ontae me waist 'n' neck to caress 'em efter slippin' me sleeve doon enough to expose me right shoulder, juist as th' curtain was shoved aside 'n' th' guard poked his heid in. Oor scheme although a long shot still workin' as he actually stiffened by th' sight o' us, indeed mistakin' us as one o' th' other couples rollin' in th' hay in th' room, especially when William noo broke oor kiss 'n' tipped an aggravated heid towards th' pirate. Bein' careful nae to show his coupon too much, but juist enough to level a glare up at th' man. Motionin' 'im to get lost wi' an indignant jerk o' his heid.

"Unless you're going to pay me for letting you watch, sod off mate! Me and me girl were in middle of something here, before you barged in like a dimwitted twit you must be to come between a man and his needs…Has your Madam ordered you to kill me with that sword so that you get your money without providing the service?" he retorted, th' stupefied pirate makin' a brisk headshake as sheathed his weapon, offerin' us an apologetic bow as William let oot an angry huff. "Then scram, mate. Now!"

We both released a relieved sigh as th' curtain fell back in place 'n' we were left to oor ain devices again, me closin' me eyes for a fleetin' moment 'n' makin' a brief smile afore felt William to shift oan top o' me. Me eyes openin' again to see 'im hung his heid wi' a low laughter 'til he paused, nae sayin' a word as efter a moment o' thought he keeked intae me eyes. Holdin' me gaze for who kenned how long as I lost all track o' th' passing seconds while was surprisingly tranced by his uninterpretable irises keekin' deep intae mine (or so it seemed when he was so close to me). Nae avertin' his eyes 'n' neither did he move his hauns awa' durin' th' brief moment that he measured me. His mind clearly wance mair occupied by some thought that caused 'im to linger oan top o' me wi' a blank face regardless o' th' fact that th' pirate was noo gone, his bizarre behavior however simply confusin' me then efter I was freed from th' rapture o' his eyes takin' me in. Me inhalin' as imagined his heid to tip towards me, afore he then blinked 'n' hoisted 'imself higher, returnin' me nonplussed gaze his ain noo a bit confused as weel, 'til he smiled at me apologetically. Risin' to sit oan th' edge o' th' divan as I did th' same, evenin' th' throbbin' o' me hert as let oot another breath this time, although that rather intimate keekin' situation along wi' th' kiss had been but a ruse to trick th' guard 'n' nothin' had really happened, me nevertheless damnin' me senses to hell as could still feel th' pressure o' his so familiar lips oan mine. Me glancin' awa' to get rid o' th' tender feelin' that had set intae me chest, causin' me hert to race for joy, which efter all was but a ghost from th' past 'n' upoan realizin' that I straightened me back. Ackowledgin' meself to be thinkin' too much intae this. We had done nothing really, simply saved oorselves from bein' possibly killed by Feng's men…

"I'm sorry. For surprising you like that", William said then, retyin' his hair as I simply made a brief smile. Lacin' me bodice wi' quick fingers, coverin' me shoulder as swept me ain locks behind me back.

"Naw need. Ye did what ye had to deceive th' guard to mistake ye as one o' th' johns."

William made a brisk nod, but although said nothin' in response, wasn't done wi' th' topic. As I noo felt th' divan to find th' hairpin, 'im continuin' to speak efter he captured me haun 'n' placed th' missin' object intae it.

"Miranda?"

I clasped me fingers aroond th' hairpin as noo turned to William at th' sound o' me name, findin' 'im surprisingly to be still eyein' at me but this time somewhat oddly, th' dimness makin' it hard for me to study 'im but it keeked lik' he had somethin' important to tell me. Confused by this me casual smile weakenin' as I waited for 'im to speak, to say th' words at th' tip o' his tongue, 'im glancin' doon briefly upoan leanin' ontae th' divan, 'im noo makin' a slight frown as locked gazes wi' me again. Only to flash me a dismissive smile 'n' shook his heid briskly, me shiftin' towards 'im quizzically.

"What is it?"

"Never mind", William said softly, me inclinin' me heid at his indifferent reply as he moved aside th' curtains 'n' peeked to both sides o' th' room, all guards noo gone. 'Im then standin' 'n' keepin' th' curtains at bay as I left th' recess, us nae speakin' o' that briefly surfaced but unaddressed issue again, as left th' room 'n' came almost instantly upon a staircase waitin' behind a corner. Th' guid that had come oot o' oor previous escape from th' guards bein' that because o' it we weren't lost anymair, us discoverin' a familiar Eastern character to have been imbedded intae th' pillar beside it. One that signified a passage to th' gamin' parlor. Nae long efter acsendin' th' close to fifty steps to th' neist floor 'n' findin' a door (same character carved ontae it) hidden behind a tapestry set to hang in th' landing us finally steppin' oot o' th' brothel 'n' slippin' within th' neist door buildin'.

It was less hard to make oor wey thro' th' gamin' parlor, which layoot wasn't as abstruse as th' bordello's 'n' nae even close as widespread, it consistin' only o' three floors 'n' but a few rooms that pretty much all were filled wi' tables 'n' gamblers sittin' neist to 'em. Th' smokes o' narcotics 'n' cigars along wi' th' even mair prominent darkness dominatin' th' premises makin' it easier for us to slip past unseen, us remainin' in th' shadows as long as it took us to pinpoint a certain hall at th' top o' th' buildin', th' second doorwey at th' opposite side o' it bein' guarded by four men in total. Although any markings had ended a couple o' corridors ago, th' amount o' security placed to th' doorwey provin' us to have found th' passage to th' temple.

It took surprisingly wee effort also to lure th' guards awa' from their post, although they didn't move an inch from their stations by th' entrywey, it takin' but a single fire to have 'em all forget their duty wance we got th' idea o' settin' one o' th' curtains at th' other side o' th' hall oan fire (considerin' it safe enough since there was a wee fountain right neist to it which would ease th' extinguishin' o' th' flames wi'oot us endin' up perishin' in th' flames along wi' everyone else within' th' building). Efter glancin' aboot 'n' takin' notice o' one o' th' lanterns that had been placed by th' entrance behind we were hidin', oan a whim me risin' as high as me toes to seize it. Naturally staggerin' 'n' as a taller person William had to grab ontae me so that I wouldn't crash prone oan th' floor 'n' reveal oor position to th' 'enemy', efter explainin' me reason to have taken it in th' first place due to receivin' a quizzical keek form 'im me pointin' towards th' curtains remarkably, only to William to claim th' lantern 'n' creep up to 'em in me place. Dashin' behind th' several pillars supportin' th' platform surroundin' th' room from all sides, to remain unseen as made his wey further intae th' hall in th' cover o' th' shadows cast by th' wall, usin' his father's knife to tear apart th' paper o' th' lantern afore set th' fabric oan fire wi' th' exposed flame. Us to have greatly underestimated th' feistiness o' th' blaze as within a hertbeat th' flames had spread everywhere oan th' seemingly highly flammable material, drawin' perhaps even too much attention but did th' trick. Immediately th' guards springin' to their feet 'n' half o' 'em even dropped their weapons in shock, but by th' time they were racin' towards th' source o' th' fire William had awready ran back. Takin' advantage o' th' ensued mayhem, 'n' efter seein' th' pirates to pass 'im wi'oot detectin' his fleein' form leavin' th' scene I made a run for it meself. Sprintin' across th' hall, castin' naw side glance to th' guards 'n' stoppin' only to pick up one o' th' fallen swords. Th' pirates havin' naw inkling o' William 'n' I to have entered th' closely warded passage although we didn't stop runnin' 'til th' distance atween th' suspended lanterns increased 'n' we had to become mair careful upoan continuin' to an unkown territory in th' grown dimness.

It took but a couple o' minutes for warm light stairt to stream from th' end o' th' corridor, but instead o' consistin' o' th' artifical glow o' th' lanterns I realized true light o' th' fallin' sun to be spillin' in from somewhere. Creatin' a significant change to th' lantern lit halls 'n' parlors, but although both o' us were certain to have finally arrived to oor destination we couldn't see much what awaited oan th' other side, as we where naturally denied access by th' same kind o' watch standin' by th' doorwey. Us comin' to a halt, nae kennin' how to get aroond this another set o' guards, 'til William's haun set against th' wall o' th' corridor 'n' a slight creakin' sound ensued. It also wakin' th' interest o' one o' th' pirates, his heid turnin' to th' side in wonder as I instantly realized what William had found upoan seein' 'im cast a surprised keek at th' slightly ajar door right neist to 'im. It bein' noo me turn to shove 'im intae an unexpected motion, 'im stumblin' inside th' pitch black space taken aback, where I simply dashed right efter 'im 'n' shut th' door soundlessly. Only wishin' us to have escaped th' guard's watchful eye as were then foud oorselves surrounded by utter darkness, naw lantern or torch showin' us th' wey, but efter fumblin' in th' dark for some time 'n' ascendin' a wee staircase William was th' first to come upoan yet another secret door. As we exited 'n' took in oor surroundings, seein' oorselves to be currently standin' high above th' hall where th' corridor ended. Oor lips curvin' up intae delighted smiles as we neist raised oor roamin' eyes to see th' built-in temple that towered ower us, even despite o' oor high position.

Th' temple's highest o' all peaks reached for th' heavens as many, decorative ridges wi' curved corners, as did th' roof. Immeasurable number o' glass windows allowin' th' rays o' th' sun to penetrate th' ceilin' 'n' project every single see thro' ornamental carving (depictin' dragons, flowers all th' wey to Chinese deities 'n' other gods) adornin' th' whole space everywhere from th' walls 'n' th' far doon floor. Long, two part staircase as weel leadin' up to an altar, rimmed by rows o' lanterns that followed th' color scheme o' yellow, red 'n' orange, but maistly th' grandeour o' th' majestic family temple was intensified by th' dominant, royal hues o' red from silks embellishin' th' hall as much as th' vicinity o' th' altar to th' wood used in th' buildin' process. This evident center piece o' th' hall ootright sparklin' in th' sunlight due to th' golden paint that articulated th' endless details imbedded intae th' structures o' th' temple (which must've taken years to accomplish, if nae decades). Me blinkin' at th' sight in utter marvel, smilin' at th' beauty o' it, afore saw William to go ower to th' banister that edged th' platform we were currently standin' oan. It reachin' to th' other side o' th' hall at both sides, 'im lettin' his eyes gaze ower th' vast space 'n' examine th' temple area, afore sudden shadows movin' behind th' row o' windows also sidin' th' platforms informed us o' th' pirates guardin' th' temple from ootside. As we dropped doon behind th' carved banister 'n' peeked thro' th' intricate patterns o' it, seein' mair guards to be sittin' in th' all corners o' th' hall. Last two pirates dwellin' by th' altar o' th' temple. Therefore makin' it impossible to approach it wi'oot finally havin' to show oorselves to th' guards 'n' have 'em all attack us at th' same time, efter gettin' thro' several setbacks unscathed it condemnin' oor mission oan this last, maist crucial moment.

I pouted comtemplatively afore keeked to William, while leanin' against th' banister 'im returnin' me gaze wi' a similar clueless face in his ain eyes. As I quirked wonderin' eyebrow to hear his thoughts 'im simply shruggin' at me, oot o' ideas.

"How are we supposed to get to th' temple, when this place is crawlin' wi' this many guards?" I asked wi' a hushed voice, William releasin' a frustrated sigh as dared to hoist 'imself higher to get a better view at th' pirates standin' closest to th' temple wi' a chagrined frown. Lockin' neist honest gazes wi' me as shook his heid, one glance doon at his only weapon later realizin' it to do naw guid against several pistols 'n' swords o' Feng's men.

"I'm surprised we even got this far without getting caught."

I wanted to roll me eyes at his briefly amused mien, but let it go. Directin' a bit concerned keek up to th' sky that had turned bright pink, th' owerall color 'n' all th' enchantin' shades found in it to have mesmerized me should it nae have indicated us to be drawin' near o' th' end o' oor time to act. Th' fact o' us nae to have seen even a glimpse o' Edward also worryin' me, 'n' for a moment I found meself thinkin' us nae to be able to pull oor plan aff till th' end. Nae believin' in oor chances to pass those guards 'n' manage to get to th' temple, further mair to reach th' Charts stored there afore gettin' gutted by a cavalcade o' sharp Asian blades.

"Where's that capable brother of yours now?" William murmured, obviously to 'imself as he let oot a low frustrated snort, but since he'd voiced his thoughts oot loud instead o' witholdin' 'em someone else heard 'em also. Finally turnin' up Edward causin' me hert to jump oo' o' me chest 'n' I slammed a haun oan me geggy nae to shriek as he abruptly dropped doon from th' ceilin' (aye, th' ceilin). William whippin' aroond 'n' pulled his sword oot o' its scabbard halfwey 'til Edward's haun grabbed his wrist to prevent 'im from killin' 'im, th' men frownin'at one another (Edward in feigned offense 'n' William in equally great dismay to mine), where me widened eyes shot to me brother. 'Im simply smirkin' at oor agape faces as he released William, keekin' amused in turn.

"So ye got out of the brothel alive, lad? Granted, ye know your way around _women_ ", he bantered, me liftin' indifferent eyebrows at his tantalisin' tone which was naturally countered by William. Efter sheathin' his blade 'im matchin' his grin eyein' at Edward's bulky body in supposed admiration.

"And you were agile enough not to fall of the roof…wich we were starting to suspect since you were nowhere to be seen."

"I've been waiting for you for two hours. I ran into some complications after sneaking in, but managed to evade capture and have been hiding here since. Nimble as I am perched onto the rafters, where I reckoned to have a clear view to yer eventual arrival. What happened Turner, beauty of the place made ye lose yer way? "

"Weel, we're all 'ere noo as planned", I cut in, puttin' an end to th' men's usual tactful bluster as beckoned towards th' still ever so present pirates 'n' th' temple. "Should we create a diversion to draw th' guards awa' from th' temple?"

"We already tried the fire trick…I don't hink it will work with so many more Feng's men nearby, even more just over those outside lookout points", William opposed, glancin' towards th' balcony doors in middle o' th' platforms that led ootside. Offerin' th' guards stationed there to make a swift entry should anythin' tip th' pirates aff there to be intruders within th' temple area regardles o' their defense. At th' sound o' his words Edward castin' a wonderin' keek at us both, but decided to say nothin' 'n' agreed wi' William instead.

"He's right. We cannot afford to cause a commotion and put ourselves in the center of their attention, which would only earn us a tail of close to ten pursuers, which would rob us our only change to steal the Charts. Who knows how many more guards are laying in wait behind any of the secret doors leading here in case of such disturbance."

"So discreet it is then."

"Very. We can't make those buggers aware of our presence…not until we've confiscated the map and made a run for it."

"Meanin'?" I asked, measurin' Edward curiously. Frownin' in protest wance he flashed me a quick smile 'n' pointed towards th' rafters he'd used to get to us from th' other side, risin' to his feet efter makin' sure th' guards to be keekin' th' other wey.

"We go over to the temple the same way I came to ye. We'll waltz right above those dullards without them ever knowing we were here", he answered, exchangin' a curt keek wi' William who agreed wi' a nod. Also standin', me havin' naw choice but to go along wi' this plan, although was quite against climbin' high up at th' ceilin' oan although thick, still nae secure enough itinerary for me to have every confidence in me survivin' such venture wi'oot fallin' (since I hadn't had any idea this mission to require so much physical input in a form o' such dangerous stunts). It however indeed servin' as oor only chance to get past th' watch doon below, 'n' I complied by followin' their lead, usin' th' curtains, windowsills as weel as th' carvings oan th' wall to clamber up to th' verge o' th' ceilin'. Noo grateful for me improved physique 'n' grip strength as carefully craned towards th' rafter supportin' th' roof's corner, William helpin' me to hoist meself ontae it afore went efter Edward. Me instead simply sittin' astride oan th' beam for a moment, preparin' meself for th' followin' exertion, wance th' men got as far as th' first abeam rafter, me risin' slowly 'n' stairtin' to balance me wey across th' hall.

I calmed meself by thinkin' back oan th' times I'd been up at Edward's ship's cordage, tellin' meself that since I'd spent hours high up oan th' sails 'n' masts wi'oot dyin' (if that regrettable touch 'n' go plunge wasn't taken intae consideration) movin' along a few rafters would be an easy feat for me noo that there were naw waves challegin' me balance. Me doin' a passable job at keepin' up wi' Edward 'n' William wi'oot takin' any missteps, me clearin' me heid oot o' all hinderin' ponders (nae sparin' a single thought to th' threat lurkin' right below us in a form o' several, trigger-happy pirates who would shoot us instantly upoan spottin' us above 'em). Me thankin' god as efter one rafter 'n' another I finally made it to th' last one, comin' to a relieved halt to catch me breath for a bit although I'd kept oan a swift pace so far to have th' crossin' ower 'n' done wi' as soon as possible. Me followin' Edward to creep along th' rafter 'til he glanced ower to th' unsuspectin' guards 'n' grabbed ontae one o' th' ridges o' th' temple's rooftop to swing 'imself ontae it. Tight grips oan th' tiles holdin' 'im in place as he climbed doonward 'n' aroond th' roof to be eventually hidden behind it, me then hearin' William's voice to spur me to follow efter stoppin' to see was I still behind 'em. Me wavin' 'im to go oan ahead as straightened meself from against th' safe pillar, lik' th' two o' 'em afore me crossin' th' final horizontal rafter afore had jumped ontae th' temple's ceilin' as weel. Noticin' William to have efter all waited for me, 'n' wance confirmed o' me to have made it he leveled a curt smile at me afore stairted to lower 'imself doon.

Efter a few steps I lost me footin' momentarily as me foot slipped from one o' th' ridges, it startlin' me, but I did me best to stay quiet. Luckily me mishap nae creatin' much noise which wouldn't have been drowned under th' conversation o' th' guards. Me noo bein' able to see Edward drop 'imself doon behind a big statue, four in total servin' as th' main supportive columns o' th' temple, William followin' right efter 'im, only landing behind th' second one. Edward raisin' a warnin' haun for me to stay put for a moment as he 'n' William assessed th' situation. Me observin' 'em to exchange a few hushed words 'n' haun gestures afore William ended their interaction wi' a nod, Edward gesturin' me to come doon 'n' since I was too short legged to reach th' floor he received me. Placin' me oan me feet afore took th' sword from me belt in his apparent lack o' his ain (for a reason he was to explain to me later, me assumin' it havin' somethin' to do wi' th' complications he'd mentioed earlier) 'n' went efter William. 'Em daunerin' soundlessly across th' vast altar area both their weapons drawn 'n' waylayin' th' guards standin' by th' staircase, knockin' 'em oot cold but catchin' th' unconscious men afore they fell 'n' their ain blades created a terrible rattle upoan hittin' th' stone floor wi' their surprised wielders. Efter seein' 'em take care o' th' pirates 'n' seein' their unfazed faces efter stealin' a keek at th' other guards, comin' oot from behind th' statue. Joinin' 'em.

"Well won't ye look at that…sacriledge isn't apparently one of the things keeping Feng awake at night", Edward remarked, lettin' oot a slight, quiet whistle as eyed at a certain Asian sword that had been put oan display near 'im. Runnin' an admirin' haun across it's blade lightly afore touched th' fancy handle covered wi' similar type o' golden filigree as everythin' else in th' temple, only emblazoned further by th' toaty jewels embedded intae it. William 'n' I also lettin' oor gazes wander to count th' vitrines scattered throughoot th' altar area, while daunerin' closer to th' altar piece that naturally was th' center o' th' grand temple me examinin' th' treasures that were kept there. Decorative vases, Chinese statues, jewerly 'n' imposin' hair ornaments, several type o' different weapons, gey ol' intruments 'n' even fragile scrolls havin' their ain place as a part o' th' impressive collection Feng seemed to gave gathered for 'imself. Me eyein' at it all in awe, but usually so interested aboot foreign craftmanship due to his profession William nae showin' much interest to th' objects other than what we'd come 'ere to collect. As we advanced within th' temple us neist coming upoan th' altar, stoppin'in front o' it, me measurin' th' statue o' a man that had been placed ontae a pedestal neist to an urn which had a name painted oan its side. Numerous lit insences 'n' flowers dominatin' th' shrine that had been set up in front o' a round, altar piece carved oot o' dark wood o' a cherry tree which I could only assume to portray a god, to honor th' person to whom this temple had been dedicated, th' original constructor o' it. Edward noo sneerin' at th' sight o' th' altar commemoratin' th' memory o' Sao Feng's late uncle afore beckoned to th' items aroond us which definitely hadn't been put there to venerate th' deceased relative o' th' Pirate Lord.

"Very honorable of his nephew…to use a place which should be reserved to eulogizing his uncle's legacy as a personal storage…He surely isn't a sentimental type and not afraid to have his uncle roll over in his grave with each artifact he has brought here as a display of authority, to play homage to nothing but his own ego", he stated, raisin' incredulous eyebrows at th' valuables amassed 'ere, as William's eyes stairted to sweep th' premises again. In search o' th' Charts.

"The kind of man like Feng hardly would invest in guarding this place it if would hold but his uncle's memory", he mused, leavin' us 'n' I watched 'im round th' hexagon shaped space from th' left 'til he happened to glance to th' side 'n' came to a abrupt halt. Callin' oot to us under his breath 'n' Edward 'n' I ran ower to 'im wance he faced whatever it was he'd found, me followin' his haun as it pointed forward to th' back o' a wee annex that had been added to th' temple ('n' which had gone unnoticed by us afore). Seein' th' circular map that had been suspended to hang from a similar frame as th' gongs I'd seen, William's grim face finally brightenin' for satisfaction 'n' a grin spread oan his lips by th' sight o' th' Navigational Charts (or Mao Kun Map as it was called aroond these parts) we'd come all this wey to steal. Me eyein' at th' map in sudden bewilderment, it feelin' so sudden that th' Charts we'd worked so hard to get to where noo suddenly there in front o' us. Nae locked in some vault impossible to penetrate, but placed oan display right oan th' open for anyone to take 'em.

Me curious eyes then examined th' streenge keekin' map, me discoverin' it to be ol' 'n' nae all that precise as many other o' its kind. Th' colors o' th' used ink causin' th' depicted areas to keek somewhat muddled 'n' hard to decipher, unknown Asian characters 'n' other writin' coverin' th' map 'ere 'n' there, 'n' as I measured th' Charts mair I soon realized it to lead in naw reasonable direction. Abruptly separate sections roundin' th' whole map leavin' th' any shown routes incomplete, therefore makin' th' whole map useless wi' its bizarre markings 'n' th' center o' it which had a picture o' a ship painted oan it. Surrounded by apparent depictions o' th' circulation o' th' moon, as weel as other ambiguous imagery that meant nothin' to me, especially combined to everythin' that th' allegedly vital Charts consisted o'. Findin' it hard to believe this map wi' its lack o' actual fixed points to be o' grave importance in oor attempt to free Sparrow from Davy Jones' Locker.

"Is _that_ what we've been after?" I questioned, in disbelief. "It doesn't keek anythin' but useless work o' art to me...It's nae even an ordinary map. It leads practically nowhere", I said, exchangin' a keek wi' equally wonderin' William.

"And yet this is what Barbossa needs us to steal", Will stated, momentarily sardonic as didn't appear all that impressed either wance finally face to face wi' th' famed map. Edward foldin' his arms, thoughtful.

"The importance of things can't always be seen with naked eye…The man never said to require these charts because they're ordinary."

We gazed at Edward even mair puzzled, oor goup however nae makin' 'im elaborate th' meaning behind that statement further, me turnin' me eyes back to keek at th' map wance mair afore they fell to see th' oblong container o' it, that had been placed by th' unfolded Charts ontae th' pedestool o' its ain. As noted makin' both easy to pilfer, efter a brief silence Edward lettin' oot a strained sigh 'n' marched ower to th' largest vitrine so far 'n' hopped ontae th' pedestool. William readin' his mind by followin' 'n' takin' th' container as Edward detached th' map from th' wooden frames 'n' wrapped it intae a roll. Me gazin' towards th' stairs in case o' guards as together they slipped th' Charts intae th' container 'n' sealed it. William drapin' th' strap aroond his neck to suspend it oan his back, noo that we were in posession o' th' Charts us havin' no reason to linger there, 'n' thefore headin' to th' back o' th' temple to leave th' same wet we'd gotten in. But as oor suspiciously guid luck would have it juist as we came oot o' th' annex it turned 'n' we heard someone to approach, all three o' us stiffenin' to oor places 'n' turnin' towards th' stairs that led up to th' temple this time in unison. Realizin' us to have forgotten all aboot th' cyclic guard exchange, as a proof o' it witnessin' two pirates to arrive to replace their comrades in guardin' duty o' th' artifacts.

Th' pirates stopped ontae th' highest steps in bafflement efter they saw th' ol' guards layin' oan th' floor oot cold. Us havin' naw time to move a single muscle to escape when their eyes were quick to scan th' area 'n' spotted us standin' in middle o' th' temple, focusin' oanto th' stolen Charts oan William's back, me ain companions then releasin' chagrined curses as immediately th' pirates shouted a warnin' to their comrades. Drawin' their weapons, wi' a frown William removin' th' Charts 'n' flipped 'em straight intae me arms as one o' th' pirates charged at us wi' an angry cry, received by Edward who took care o' his first attack wi' a few strikes o' his ain. William crossin' blades wi' th' second one, 'n' in a blink o' an eye we found oorselves engaged intae an altercation we'd all th' while feared to happen. Havin' to fight for oor lives, since efter recognizin' us as thieves th' guards battled against William 'n' Edward twice as ferociously. Th' men indeed havin' their hauns full when Feng's men came at 'em wi' everythin' they got, efter watchin' th' ensued battle to unfold 'n' beholdin' Edward 'n' William to be handlin' 'emselves quite weel me threadin' th' Charts ower me ain heid in turn afore stairted to run towards oor escape route, since I was noo weaponless 'n' wouldn't contribute much to th' fight by throwin' meself ontae th' enemy sword. Countin' oan 'em to be quickly done wi' their adversaries wi' a few competent lunges 'n' follow right behind me, but what I wasn't prepred for was one o' me comrades' opponents to see me fleein' wi' th' Charts 'n' distractin' Edward by landin' a heavy, powerful hit against his weapon that caused 'im to stagger back (matchin' Edward's strength easily wi' his similar physique 'n' size). In a blink o' an eye th' pirate pullin' oot a pistol 'n' firin' it, th' bullet nae hittin' me, but went so close 'n' smashed one o' th' priceless vases neist to I'd happened to stop efter hearin' William's warnin'. Th' fright th' murder attempt brought me bein' enough to cause me to fall oan th' floor when th' flyin' pieces o' precious china filled th' air, eatin' awa' th' time we all would've needed to flee, as we all could noo hear th' racin' steps o' th' other guards who were currently runnin' up th' steps to th' temple.

William 'n' Edward had naw choice but to prolong their confrontation wi' th' pirates, noo that th' reinforcements were seconds awa' from arrivin' their adversariers nae allowin' 'em to slip awa' from th' intense exchange o' blows. Me leverin' meself up as watched th' dance o' Asian blades against William 'n' Edward's weapons, 'em attackin' swiftly 'n' their strikes seemed to be a result o' an advanced trainin' by th' keek o' th' effortless grace their appliance o' a blade showed while deliverin' hits quicker than eye could see. Nae givin' Edward 'n' William a chance to breath atween their deflects 'n' ain attacks, me frownin' in concern at th' sight o' their flabbergasted faces that turned to frustrated from time to time upoan fathomin' 'em nae to be gettin' awa' afore th' rest o' th' guards would arrive. Th' impetuous exclaims o' th' Chinese pirates snappin' me oot o' me rapture then 'n' I stumbled oan me feet upoan seein' 'em reach th' heid o th' stairs, dartin' forth. Forcin' poor Edward 'n' William to defend 'emselves against four mair highly trained pirates in addition to th' two awready showin' 'em mair resistence they were used to receive from their opponents (since pirates although lived many years at sea fightin', weren't usually but mere men swingin' their blade ramdomly in an attempt o' a quick kill). Naturally a couple o' 'em seein' me skulk at th' background 'n' since me companions were too busy tryin' to stay alive they couldn't prevent these buccaneers from attackin' me, me glancin' aroond me in panic 'n' realizin' all weapons to be too far for me to reach. Me therefore takin' hold o' th' only thing I had to protect meself from those swords that had been hoisted high above th' guards' heids to strike, me takin' hold o' th' Chart container 'n' lifted it to deflect th' oancomin' attack. Gettin' surprised however as th' pirates' blades stopped midair, slight fright distortin' their features from enraged to aghast, 'em also recognizin' th' object I was holdin'. Such obsevation stoppin' 'em oan their tracks.

It took a moment o' frownin' 'n' confused goupin' for me to realize what had prevented th' miscreants from chargin' at me, as I challenged 'em by steppin' forward 'n' shovin' th' Charts closer 'em lettin' oot nervous utterances as kept their swords far awa' from th' container. Still nae lowerin' 'em, but while confronted wi' me makin' extra sure nae to damage th' Charts while tryin' to keep me from escapin' at th' same time. Me flashin' a half content smile at 'em upoan understandin' this map to be indeed valuable then if Feng's men feared to harm it so dearly. Takin' advantage o' this information me then makin' me wey behind a nearby vitrine that displayed elaborate hairpins 'n' mirrors, to gain some cover for meself, afore ordered th' men to stay back 'n' directed a quick glance at me companions. Observin' 'em to manage to disarm a couple o' Feng's men afore successfully knockin' 'em doon 'n' against their advancin' fellow pirates. Also gainin' an edge in their battle, me focus returnin' back to th' noo angry turned buccaneers who were glarin' at me while castin' unsure keeks at th' Charts in me hauns. Us keekin' at one another for a moment as I tried to come up wi' a plan to get 'em aff me back (th' two o' 'em actually remindin' me o' Pintel 'n' Ragetti in some wey, 'n' th' recollections it conjured up from a similar stand aff situation lik' this amused me briefly), th' taller o' th' pirates however resolvin' th' situation in me place 'n' attacked. Ower th' pedestool 'n' th' treasures it showcased, me only too late realizin' it to have been but a ruse to distract me wance I dodged th' rather sloppy jab o' his sword, th' other pirate usin' this opportunity to grab th' Charts, me eyes flashin' to 'im startled. Surprised.

As William 'n' Edward proved triumphant in wardin' aff a couple o' mair o' their attackers, I turned me heid aroond in freish panic, me mind totally blank o' any suitable fightin' technique that would've sufficed in this particular situation, since me assumed tactical advantage behind th' vitrine didn't aid me in gettin' th' brute to release th' Charts. But juist as I saw his comrade to reach forth to take hold o' me, I spotted one o' th' elongated chordophones to rest oan th' vitrine behind me. Fillin' me heid wi' ideas again as I grabbed it, bashin' th' man holdin' ontae th' Charts in th' heid. In me sudden fit o' rage so hard that he actually passed oot, for th' astonishment o' both me 'n' th' other pirate fallin' oan th' floor. Th' blow to have also broken th' ol' instrument 'n' wance th' miscreant saw me to be wi'oot a weapon again he swung his blade at me, apparently nae feelin' as much respect towards th' other objects stored 'ere as rounded th' vitrine. Me reactin' by snatchin' th' second, much shorter instrument that had been beside th' destroyed one 'n' used it to block his attack. Because o' th' sturdier wood it had been carved oot o' it actually withstandin' th' delivered strike, me nae givin' th' man any time to prepare either as instantly let me arms drop 'n used th' Charts to whack 'im oan his noo unprotected chest. As he staggered back momentarily upperhanded me continuin' deliverin' me lucky shots by ootright landin' th' container right in th' middle o' his groin. As cheap trick as it was carin' but th' pained groan that erupted from th' man's lips, only happy that it caused th' pirate to crash oan his knees. Givin' me th' opportunity to smash th' chordophone oan his heid as weel, this time th' instrument givin' in at th' face o' th forceful impact 'n' shattered. Th' pirate's heid noo stickin' oot o' it for a brief moment afore he as weel fainted, me kickin' 'im one time for guid measure 'n' to make sure he wouldn't rise any time soon. Me eyes seekin' another instrument or other convenient object to arm meself wi', 'til I happened to check upoan me comrades 'n' witnessed 'em to have become too busy defendin' their front that they couldn't spear a swing to deal wi' th' coward currently preparin' to stab 'em to death from behind. Me skippin' th' plannin' phase completely in me panic 'n' I grabbed ontae anythin' that was within me reach, endin' up flingin' a middle sized but heavy mirror thro' th' air 'n' in me surge o' anger succeedin' in hittin' th' man's back.

Th' surprised yelp o' th'pirate alerted William 'n' Edward from th' lurkin' danger, but I was instantly confronted wi' th' enraged miscreant who efter survivin' th' powerful impact wi'oot fallin' twirled aroond. Efter blinkin' at 'im in terror 'n' havin' me hert skip a beat due to th' realization o' 'im decidin' to ram that sharp blade intae me gut instead o' me companions me scramblin' to take hold o' one o' th' vases I saw lay aboot oan me farther left. However saved from movin' mair than a couple o' steps when William was freed from his adversary by Edward's superior attack, 'n' he strode forward to grab ontae th' man's collar afore he could reach me. Me narrowin' me eyes at th' pirate's flamin' glare 'til vaulted forward meself to deliver as hard punch oan his coupon as was able. Feelin' somethin in fact crack durin' th' impact, 'n' th' ensuin' slight ache shootin' up me arm told me it hadn't been th' buccaneer's bones as he was finally doon. Knocked oot, me grimacin' at th' pain as cradled me injured haun for a moment, realizin' to have done exactly what Edward had wance told me nae to do while skelpin' someone barehanded, however immediately woken from me thoughts by William's voice as it called oot to me efter a series o' freish, taken aback yelps filled th' air. Me gazin' ower to 'im 'n' Edward again afore took in th' heap o' men layin' oan top o' each other by their side, however only a moment awa' from risin' back up 'n' therefore agitated William flailin' an arm at me to follow.

"Miranda, we have to run! Now!"

I nodded briskly, accidentally steppin' ontae th' fallen buccaneer's blade in middle o' reachin' towards a large, but light keekin' statue. Changin' me mind 'n' snaggin' it from his person since he was in naw need for it at th' moment. Edward takin' oot one o' th' first pirates tryin' to rise as he 'n' William waited for me to reach 'em, 'em castin' brief relieved glance each doon at th' Charts still in me posession, William even offerin' me a curt smile afore we hurtled to th' stairs. One swift keek at th' hall tellin' me there to luckily be naw mair guards ambushin' us doon below wance we'd cleared th' stairs, oor joy o' actually escapin' successfully bein' however shortlived as th' moment we reached th' last landin' o' th' staircase me saw two secret doors to swing open 'n' inside ran a handful o' guards. A couple o' mair also racin' thro' th' entrance, us comin' to a gey curt halt in dismay, realizin' us to be as guid as trapped wi' naw wey to flee other than right in th' arms o' Feng's pirates currently assemblin' 'emselves in front o' th' staircase to besiege us.

Since we didn't have a choice in exits, we continued oor run doon th' stairs. Ignorin' th' glarin' predominance oor opponets had oan their side as only charged at 'em, William 'n' Edward slippin' past th' hold up weapons o' th' pirates wi' ease where me input wasn't exactly as adept. Me hert twitchin' for fear me also singlin' oot a buccaneer from amongst th' guards 'n' stopped in front o' 'im, waitin' for 'im to come at me, afore stepped aside 'n' delivered a clumsy cut oan his side wance he stumbled forward taken aback. Naw lethal but woundin' 'im enough to take awa' his desire to attack again (hopefully), usin' th' same tactic o' hittin' 'im oan th' back o' his neck wi' th' somewhat heavy chart container. Th' prominent clatter o' weapons tellin' me some o' th' pirates to have been relieved o' their ain swords, as I faced me battlin' comrades however noticin' Edward to have lost his as he was noo wieldin' a Chinese battlin' axe. But a few seconds later one o' th' guards vertin' William's skillful, trademark attack 'n' for th' shock o' us all actually kicked th' cutlass oot o' his haun. One o' th' miscreants catchin it midair, all three o' us directin' a surprised keek at it 'n' saw th' man smirk. It antagonizin' William 'n' he then charged at th' pirate but his fists as his weapon efter Edward's opponent succeeded in hittin' his elbow against th' man's chest efter a swift twirl 'n' confiscated th' pistol I learned William to have been apparently hidin' under his jacket. Me neist followin' in great astonishment how th' rest o' th' noo observin' buccaneers relinquished their ain weapons efter William 'n' Edward managed to wrench a few swords awa' from their neist opponents' hauns. Th' men givin' th' pirates equally astounded keeks wance we watched four o' em to take a stance, exchangin' a grim keek wi' William 'n' Edward afore also attacked 'em barehanded. Only movin' unlik' I'd ever seen a man fight 'n' attackin' at th' speed o' lightning, in th' followin' minute or so makin' it clear who was to win this fight.

Noo also weaponless William 'n' Edward were pounded by several fists 'n' sharps kicks o' th' guards, wi naw avail 'em tryin' to ward aff their far superior technique in haun to haun combat wi' their rather amateurish punches compared to th' moves th' pirates were displayin' during this current confrontation. Me findin' meself to be petrified as I followed th' guards to jump 'n' flip in th' air aroond 'em, each o' their ain punches 'n' kicks strong 'n' findin' their intended target wi'oot a fail, for me terror me companions fendin' 'emselves against their attacks but a short while till their lack o' expertise turned against 'em, their counter attacks missin' mair than they hit as they were surrounded. Me however nae seein' 'em to be finally thwarted as was assaulted meself, nae even th' Charts bein' able to assist me as I found meself faced wi' two o' th' guards educated in this uncanny Asian figthin' style 'n' was swiftly subdued. Although I tried to land a few successful punches meself, gettin' only rammed oan me stomach by th' very map container that was instantly recovered from me efter th' other pirate took hold o' me shoulders regardless o' all me struggle. Th' air escapin' me lungs me fallin' oan me knees, me gaze risin' to see Edward 'n' William to earn similar blows to bring doon their resistance wance they were abruptly hold at bay by six men in total.

I sent 'em a worried keek 'til was neist raised back oan me feet. Th' pirate who'd hit me examinin' me for a moment afore grabbed me jaw 'n' turned me heid aroond to see me neck from both sides (nae findin' th' mark o' th' prostitues which I'd seen all th' women o' th' brothel to bear, therefore me guessin' why he was checkin' me neck for), arrivin' to a conclusion that was revealed to me but later. 'Im sayin' somethin' to th' man holdin' me afore beckoned to th' other two wrigglin' prisoners, 'em matchin' me goup equally worried as th' pirate then barked a series o' curt orders 'n' waved th' other guards to take William 'n' Edward awa'. 'Im handin' th'recovered Charts ower to one o' his comrades who immediately headed for th' stairs to return 'em to their vitrine, as I was also dragged towards th' exit. But a different one from th' door towards me brother 'n' William were taken, me resumin' me fight against th' squeezin' hauns o' th' miscreant as called their names, for nothin'. Earnin' but a couple o' echoes bearin' me name from their lips 'til I saw 'em disappear intae one o' th' secret passages, th' mark beside it tellin' me th' pirates to be takin' 'em towards th' bath hooose 'til I felt somethin' hard to strike at th' base o' me heid. Losin' consciousness, nae anymair hearin' th' male voice that shouted me name repeatedly.

* * *

 _ **Scottish vocabulary:**_

 _ **Pronouns etc:**_

 _ **o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him, me = my, nae = not**_

 _ **Recurrent & other words:**_

 _ **afore= before, me= my, hert= heart, ne'er= never, wee= small/little, awready= already, ken= know, efter= after, doon= down, as weel= as well, goup= stare, wance again/mair= once again/more, 'til= until, keek= look, ower= over, claes=clothes, aboot= about, wey= way, haun= hand, ain= own, oot= out, neist= next, winch= kiss, lik'= like, gey/pure= very, stairt= start, heid= head, awa'= away, braw= good or brilliant, wey= way, wi'oot= without, o' coorse= of course, dauner= walk, freish= new, wi'= with, juist= just, thro'= through, naw= no, coupon= face, face= expression, 'ere= here, aff=off, luv= love, atween = between, hoose = house, aye= yes, ne'er= never, broon= brown, likelie= probably, aboot= about, streenge= strange, wey= way, ain= own, oot= out, winch= kiss, luv = love, goup = stare, glaikit =stupid, gey/pure= very, stairt= start, geggy= mouth, lugs= ears, naw= no, maist = most, doilt = confused, th'morra, tomorrow,**_ _ **stoogied = bored, foremaist = first, timorous = shy, skelp = hit**_


	10. Entry 9

**Entry 9**

* * *

 _ **Peter**_

"Do you _really_ tink he's going to show?"

I eyed at Mercer from the corner of my eye, nettled to have been forced to loiter about the filthy streets of Singapore since a few, very long hours ago, although after arriving I'd been able to spend my time in peace within East India's base of operations, while our men had been scouting the streets for days in search of the hideout of the Pirate Lord Sao Feng who was known to take residence in this city. Coming up with nothing aside for a few secret warehouses of stolen Company merchandise and a couple o' minor arrests of some insignifanct members of Feng's organisation who hadn't been in possession of any useful intel concerning the location of their leader's current abode. Therefore like back at Tortuga us to have been now forced to disembark and to go wait to get a glimpse of the spy uncle Cutler had placed within Feng's organisation about two months prior as previously agreed oan in a secret correspondance with the man.

This notorious Chinese pirate we were hoping to catch, who apparently hold one of the highly regarded chairs in the secret counsil of pirates we'd come to know as Brethren, apparently dominated the local trade and this very city with its netherworld he kept under tight wraps for the Company highly present at this city due to my uncle's influence not to stumble upon and enable his arrest. Commanding a high number of pirate ships and provig himself as one of the linchpins still holding up the grumpling brethren of the pirates with his power and influence amongst their circles. The very purpose of our presence here in this faraway country indeed being to gain information from my uncle's inside man in Feng's ranks, and have him reveal the location of the pirate's lair, in which he'd enclosed himself after going into hiding since the arrival of East India Trading Company and the beginning of its oceans wide hunt for pirates. So that we could inprison him, and get us one step closer in uncovering all the members of the Brethren Court and extinguish the threat of them uniting against the Company by crushing each and every one of them along with their status within the ranks of the buccaneers. Proving that these "Lords" were no more mighty than any other mere pirate we'd so far condemend to the noose….The finding of Feng however not being the only reason my uncle had sent me here with Mercer, along with a dispatch of Company soldiers only loyal to me recently acquired power and station as Commodore.

"Steng asserted to come bearing news…When he would meet us and where wasn't discussed nor agreed on", Mercer replied, scanning the passerbys and the rest of the crowd for the familiar looking man we'd been expecting to make an appearance for some time now. Me simply snorting at his response, turning up me nose for the sickening smell of rot fish and humidity which didn't leave you alone anywhere you went in this accursed part of the world, cursing at the warmth that seeped through my clothes and caused them stick to my always clammy skin. In a way the climate feeling even hotter than the scalding heat of the Caribbean, since I was constantly sweating like crazy after arriving to this country.

"Or he's revealed himself and is curretly laying dead in some damp ditch of human excrement, dead and branded as a Company lapdog", I retorted, sighing. "Where did you even come upon the man? Surely it would've served the Company better to send a trained operative to infiltarte Feng's organiation instead of a tender-foot rapscallion."

"Like you perhaps, sir?" Mercer queried, in obvious mock as after locking brief gazes with me he measured me in amusement. Not believing me to be capable of such a task, me simply flashing him a cocky grin.

"I wouldn't have refused. At least I would've gotten the job done one way or another."

"It is not an easy feat to uncover secrets in a place that has been built in preserving them from outsiders. Feng is a careful man and doesn't trust almost anyone within his organisation, which makes collecting useful information more than difficult."

"And yet I don't see you reveling over the fact that my uncle had to send us here to do the spy's job for him, since he's been slower than usual on the intake of any notable tidings."

Mercer was quiet for a while before answered to my previous question, his eyes still observing the townspeople bustling around us, who instead paid no attention to us. Our plain clothes not differing from the attire of the rest of the common folk here, not anyone having an inkling us to be agents of the East India.

"He was caught during the sinking of one of the ships belonging to the fleet of Madame Ching", Mercer elaborated, ignoring my disdain, but from the way he refused to meet my eye I knew him to be simply keeping himself composed. Trying his hardest to be reverent. "The Company gave him a choice between betraying his kind by working for us or the gallows, and pitiable sod or not he made the right decision."

"And lot has placing him in Feng's vicinity availed us", I stated, matching Mercer's stare as narrowed my eyes unimpressed, folding my arms. "He hasn't delivered much during his time as Company informant, and I'm surprised you haven't gotten one of your other goons to kill him already for his iniffeciency. Why don't I do the job for you once he finally drags his arse over here to deliver the usual big, steaming heap of nothing to us again?"

At this Mercer scowled, frowning. "He claimed to have some information concerning Jack Sparrow's crew…as well as your sister, sir."

I was surprised, lifting my jaw intrigued. "Well? Are they really here then?"

"The spy overheard a messanger to come seek audience from Sao Feng, requesting a meeting to be held between Feng and the people this envoy was delivering a message for. He is to meet us here and reveal the details, as well as the other information he's come to uncover since our last contact. Most likely the man was sent on behalf of Sparrow or his crew."

"And what did he say about Miranda?" I asked, noo frowning in slight wonder. "Did he say to have seen her as well?"

"A few days ago he spotted a total of three people sniffing around Feng's hideout, on several occasions, efter making some inquiries learning them to have been gathering information concerning Feng and his headquarters…One of whom was a woman matching the description of your sister, sir, along with two men whom we can safely assume to be Turner and the third gentlemen you yourself saw in their company upon meeting them at Isla Cruces."

"Edward McConaughey…" I mused, tasting the name for awhile, it however not bringing anything to me mind other than the image of the mysterious Englishman from the back of my mind. "Does the Company know anything about him aside for his name?"

"He's an impostor. A criminal who's been running from the law ever since evading execution by having his wife set him free from prison. Several years ago he was interrogated by the Company to reveal crucial details concerning people the Company had been after for over a decade, but upon refusing to talk he was imprisoned for inquisition. However escaping not but a couple of months later, and hasn't been heard ever since…"

"…Until suddenly surfacing again by partnering up with Will and Miranda", I filled in his sentence, bemused above anything. "What on earth is she doing with a criminal like him? Her blind loyalty to Will I can understand for her to have followed him all the way here, but to rub elbows with that McConaughey character…What are they even doing here, conducting inquiries about Feng and his organisation?"

"It seems they've been here for some time…Doing what our man couldn't shed a light on, but the rest of Sparrow's crew were spotted arriving to the city this morning after our sources confirmed them to have attempted to deceive our spies about their true heading after disembarking from Cuba before their trail led here, however vanishing again without a trace before we could act on capturing them. But it would be ill-adviced not to presume them to be here for the same purpose as Turner, purpose that regards Sao Feng and this apparent secret meeting they're wishing to have with him. The messanger seen entering and leaving Feng's hideout was after all one of Sparrow's men."

"Whatever is going on, it is surely getting interesting", I remarked, smirking a bit before then tilted my head at the older man by my side questionably. "So your scouts have heard no rumors about what they're planning on doing here, nor had any sightings of Sparrow's crewmen since their first appearance, or any of their Captain?"

" _No, sir."_

I made a thoughtful nod, mulling over these in fact quite enticing nuggets of information that although didn't enlighten us much about the plan Sparrow's men seemed to have in motion here in Singapore. Me assuming them to be alone, since not a single one of the Company spies working as the eyes and ears of this city hadn't caught a glimpse of their Captain, who presumably was currently rotting away at the bottom of the sea. Nevertheless as I revised our current standing in regards to our own ongoing operation, I soon broke into a satisfied smile. Watching the rain drops fall from the ridge of the canopy under we were standing until faced Mercer, raising challenging eyebrows at him for his wonder.

"Whatever they have up in their sleeve by deciding to act upon here right under our noses shall be intriguing indeed to ascertain…and the little we know about their plans is sure to still work in our favor, no? And since we know them to be meeting with Feng tonight, don't you think us to be entitled to welcome them to Singapore with a little surpise of our own? But to do that we now only need to know where that cowardly rat of a pirate lord is hiding…"

Mercer's lips spread intae an anticipatory smile as he instantly caught my drift, after seeing him nod compliantly me returning his stare with one more grin before concentrated on taking in the faces of the passing people. After a brief moment of surveying the area indeed happening to spot a rather suspicious looking man crouching behind a stack of boxes and bags of fruit, me measuring him for a bit and after taking in his odd, jittery behavior nodding towards him. Without a doubt that nervous wreck being our man.

"Your boy is finally gracing us with his presence."

As Mercer blended in with the passing crowd to sneak over to the turned up spy, I stayed put. Simply observing their exchange from other side of the street with occasional glances made their way, suddenly my eyes fixating onto the nearby market as I imagined to spot a familiar looking woman heading towards the brothel, haled by a man. However bypassing it as the figment of my imagination, gazing back towards the conversing pair on my right. After a moment of heated discussion and delivery of threaths on Mercer's part, since the much more fidgety appearing Steng required some further encouragement to continue his faithful service, me watching Mercer to put away the knife he'd briefly pressed againt the frightened scrawny pirate's neck 'n' hand a small pouch of money over to him. Steng making a brisk nod before was as swift to disappear as had appeared, me stepping out of the canopy and starting to walk along the street, towards our own headquarters. Keeping my head down and keeping up a steady pace for a couple of streets and a half, until Mercer once more joined me from one of the side alleys. Me this time glancing up to him expectant.

"Midnight, tonight. The meeting between Sparrow's crew and Sao Feng is taking place at the bath house next to the brothel, that the pirate is apparently using as his hideout and current base of operations."

"And the place the meeting is held in?"

"Apparently anyone who is escorted there isn't allowed to meet Feng while armed, hence getting deprived all of their weapons upon entering. Only Feng's guards positioned by the entryway are armed, where the rest of the men inside shall be weaponless."

"Then we act", I answered, turning a corner as leveled a serious look to his direction. "Send a couple of men to scout the bath house to pinpoint any weaknesses in its defense, so that we can infiltrate and organize our troops to be ready to attack the meeting by the time Sparrow's men including Sao Feng have arrived. You shall make sure our soldiers take out the guards keeping an eye on the location, have the men surround the meeting place, and when the time is right ambush all of the pirates inside before they know to suspect their privy rendezvous to have been breached…You better hope that traitor of yours remains fateful to the Company and won't warn Feng's men till we've managed to waylay them."

"And you, sir?" Mercer inquired, matching my stare with slightly irritated expression to be ever so ordered around. "What shall _you_ be doing?"

I said nothing as smirked at him, glancing down at my plain attire as quirked my eyebrows, stopping to knock on the door of our own secret hideout. Gazing to the grey, rainy sky upon waiting for the soldiers inside to open the door for us. Replying with a question as flashed the man the kind of cheeky smirk I'd already learned to know to aggravate him most.

"Did that pirate ever tell you anything about the secret passages leading inside the hideout?"

 _ **Miranda**_

I woke to th' seductive aroma o' rose oil 'n' a cavalcade o' other lovely scents that irritated me nose, efter comin' to me lettin' oot a long breath. Feelin' slight throbbin' at th' back o' me heid as shifted it to th' side, in fact th' pain o' it feeling mair dominant than th' smartin' o' me knuckles, as me foggy mind reeled back to th' skirmish at th' temple me fathomin' nae to have gravely broken th' bones o' me haun other than a few o' wee ones. Efter layin' still for a moment tryin' to determine where I was, reckonin' nae to have been at least thrown intae th' dungeon or any other place lik' that, since naw cell was this comfortable to lay in. Only bein' able to assume to be in a bed efter I turned oan me side 'n' sank a wee intae th' soft underlay, feelin' th' luxorious sheets under me palms as opened me eyes, sittin' up. For me brief confusion but eventual horror discoverin' to be in a large, beautifully furnished room wi' silks 'n' decorative paintings covering th' walls. Th' kind which William 'n' I'd passed thro' dozens during oor search aroond th' brothel, kind in which th' prostitutes o' th' bordello lived 'n' prepared 'emselves for th' clients. Due to th' shock o' that revelation me takin' in a panicked breath in dismay as gazed aroond me, spottin' th' group o' fifteen women loungin' at th other side o' th' living quarters. Majority o' 'em keekin' Asian, but a few o' 'em seemed to be o'other descent, such as European 'n' a couple o' 'em keeked to be African. All o' 'em levelin' curious glances to me direction, or simply mindin' their ain business (taken that seein' a freish lass to be brought to a place lik' this unconscious 'n' utterly unaware what was goin' oan must've nae either been at all surprisin' to 'em) 'n' only eyein' at 'emselves from their large beauty mirrors while fixin' up their make-up or hair. Me bein' able to quickly ignore th' see thro', doonright voluptous choice o' their attire by lettin' me widened eyes to round th' room 'n' th' coupons o' th' prostitutes wance mair afore I took a keek at meself.

I heard a chink o' pearls hittin' against one another 'til was even further bemused by th' claes I was wearin', me hauns risin' to touch th' voluminous coiffure 'n' th' large hairpins keepin' th' stylized curls in place as I took in th' thin, light pink garment which left wey too much exposed, reachin' even higher than me previous gown. By th' size o' it me realizin' it to but barely cover me bum wi' briefly heated cheeks, th' sheer layers o' white 'n' light purple fabric adornin' th' short dress nae helpin' to conceal me figure nor legs even it reached as far as me ankles 'n' covered me arms. Bound wi' a pink colored sash to me waist, that only emphasized its narowness as much as th' width o' me hip. Me blinkin' at th' sight o' me half exposed chest abashed, which th' under dress was too scant to cover as much as I would've wanted it to. It provin' useless for me to try to pull th' gown higher as I stumbled to me feet, resultin' it only to rise a bit too much from th' hem as weel. As I noo let oot a shocked breath 'n' earned some giggles from me fellow women observin' me from th' other side o' th' room, I raised me arm. Th' wide sleeve slidin' doon 'n' enablin' me to notice to nae have a single body hair left there, nae any much as almost anywhere else as I then keeked at me legs 'n' other arm, me skin that had lotus flowers 'n' even a picture o' a full sized dragon painted oan it reekin' o' lavender 'n' th' stench o' rose oil that had practically stuck to th' room itself. Me blinkin', afore me eyes landed ontae th' empty beauty table close by. Me dashin' ower it to take a seat ontae th' low stool placed in front o' it, takin' a guid keek at meself from th' mirror 'n' findin' meself to have been fully transformed intae one o' th' women o' this establishment from me painted lips, powdered coupon, indecently dressed up 'n' throughoot shaved body to me hair that as previously noted had been combed intae one o' those bizarre styles I'd seen th' Madam wear. Two hairpins equally beautiful lik' hers stickin' oot o' th' creation, enbellished wi' rows o' hangin' string o' pearls. Me shakin' me heid at me reflection stupefied, however as me reason was able to take ower me surprise understandin' th' pirates to have naturally assumed me to have been a runaway prostitute upoan apperhendin' me wi' me brother 'n' William, hence takin' me 'ere. But th' gey thought o' me imprisoned two companions caused me to be filled wi' panic again, me risin' 'n' daunerin' aboot th' room. Tryin' to find an exit.

Me hert heavy for concern I dreaded what Feng's men might've done to 'em, rememberin' mair than weel Edward's tale aboot th' dismissed pirate who'd been driven oot o' Feng's organisation 'n' had his haun cut aff efter bein' caught stealin' from th' Pirate Lord. But somehow I was convinced that William 'n' Edward wouldn't get awa' as easy as losin' an arm since th' Charts we'd attempted to steal were far mair valuable to th' pirate than a wee amount o' occasionally pilfered coins, for this sole reason me hert stairtin' to race in all th' while increasin' horror as I tried nae to think aboot what had happened to th' two men efter oor capture. Havin' to figure oot a wey to escape this ostensible prison upoan findin' all o' th' three slidin' doors leadin' ootside to be guarded by couple o' Feng's men, naw other entyweys offerin' me salvation either, me in th' end stoppin' in middle o' th' room in desparation. Distressed, noo turnin' towards th' women in fear o' noticin' to be trapped, unable to leave 'n' go find me companions 'n' learn their fate meself.

"How can I get oot o' 'ere?" I asked breathlessly, pleadin' th' women to help me as approached 'em. Appealin' to their compassionate side as locked gazes wi' several o' 'em (although deep within that ever annoyin' but most o' th' time correct voice o' reason reminded me o' th' likelie fact that they wouldn't care less aboot me distress when I'd awready been "sold" to th' brothel 'n' hence doomed to share their fate naw matter what I did or said in protest). "I need to get oot. I cannot stay 'ere, so tell me how to escape, _please_!"

Some o' th' women apparently understood at least part o' what I'd said, but only laughed at me hysterics 'n' paid naw attention to me further. Some o' 'em only wavin' their hauns 'n' probably tellin' me to calm doon 'n' accept that I was noo one o' 'em 'n' wouldn't be goin' anywhere, continuin' to brush their perfect black tresses where th' rest o' th' prostitutes only gouped at me in utter bafflement. Me thefeore nae receivin' any kind o' aid in me predicament nor advice how to flee this hoose o' horrors, especially efter offerin' to pay 'em for a helpin' haun 'n' fumblin' me belt for th' money pouch, rememberin' to have been stripped o' mair than me ain claes 'n' therefore to be in naw possession o' me funds or mair begrudglingly me haircomb, Th' women therefore losin' all interest in me 'n' in fleeting defeat I released a vexed breath upoan to have lost th' last lifeline I'd had to get oot o' this pressing situation. Me neist tryin' to gather me thoughts 'n' make meself forget th' naggin' feelin' at th' pit o' me stomach that caused me to fear for th' worst, imagine th' worst possible case o' scenarios that could've followed th' incident back at th' temple. Me closin' me eyes as sank back doon ontae th' bed I'd awoken in, lettin' me jaw drop 'n' while stairted to come up wi' a draft o' a possible plan to get oot o' this maist current blight all by meself (tracin' th' flower patterin' o' me under dress ), me train o' thought was however cut by th' sound o' one o' th' doors slidin' open. Me whole body stiffenin' as I turned me heid towards th' second door oan me left, frownin' slightly as watched who else than th' Madam o' th' bordello dauner in, closely followed by th' same consignee from afore, who daunered straight towards me. One o' th' lasses comin' right ower wance th' toaty woman snapped 'er fingers, to command th' lass to lit 'er pipe for 'er.

I gouped back at th' woman, rightfully intimidated 'n' scared, nae sure what she was up to as she didn't display any emotion oan 'er coupon when she simply eyed at me in silence. Efter a curt moment 'er however stairtin' to talk, addressin' me personally although lik' afore I couldn't understand a word that came oot o' 'er geggy. Th' streenge language soundin' even mair bizarre when th' words were dropped from 'er lips swiftly 'n' sharply, me only blinkin' at 'er oblivious 'til for me utter surprise she suddenly slapped me. Me aun risin' to touch th' lower part o' me cheek in shock (as th' only thing I could recall to have made me deserve that was th' fact that I'd deceived th' woman to have 'er let us inside Feng's heidquarters), me meetin' th' woman's gaze again but she then said nothin'. Graspin' me jaw shortly to see would 'er hit eventually leave a bruise, 'n' apparently convinced o' th' opposite she then beckoned towards th' consignee wi' 'er pipe. As I shot even further addled keek at th' woman wance he grabbed me 'n' pulled me to me feet th' Madam yankin' oot a pouch o' money from 'er bodice. Levelin' a content, wide smile at me as jiggled it in front o' me visage afore wi'oot a word mair I was neist hauled across th' room 'n' all th' wey to th' open doorwey. Me demands to ken where I was taken fallin' oan deaf ears as nae th' Madam nor th' man draggin' me forward by his side said a word to respond, me trip bein' nevertheless rather short as efter but a couple o' minutes o' amblin' along th' brothel's corridors we arrived to another room. Th' consignee openin' th' slidin' door 'n' takin' me inside, nae givin' me time to take in me surroundings as neist flung me ontae th' bed that awaited there, 'n' one quick glance at th' place later it noo didn't take a lot o' intellect to deduce why I was there for. As th' man returned to th' only exit 'n' proceeded to close it me exclaimin' for 'im to stop, nae to leave me there. Th' door however slidin' shut 'n' I was wance mair a prisoner as a couple o' guards arrived to stand watch ootside, naw wey oot. Left to wait for…me client.

'N' true enough, I hardly had wrapped me brain aroond this terrifyin' realization afore I could hear footsteps closin' in to th' room I was currently in. Gaspin' me hastenin' oot o' th' bed, keekin' to me right 'n' realizin' th' abjacent room to be as weel in use wi' its ain guards maist likely stationed ootside o' it. Me noo seekin' anythin' to use to strike at th' person who would enter thro' th' door behind me, but findin' nothin'. Nae any statues, nor even candholders or somethin' lik' that found in th' room, which I then noticed to be but a basic bedroom wi' a single chair 'n' a foldin' screen occupyin' th' space. Although I had naw tendencies to violence by nature, hatin' to admit that noo I simply had to use me wit to save meself. Swallowin' hard 'n' tryin' to settle me racin' hert as retreated to th' back o' th' room, claspin' anxious hauns aroond th' sheer fabric o' me attire as noo heard th' footsteps stop precisely behind th' entrance, two male voices exchangin' a few words wi' one another afore I saw th' shadows o' th' guards to move aside. Havin' naw place to hide me simply standin' still 'n' beholdin' th' john who'd paid for me services to enter, findin' meself to goup intae th' lustful eyes o' rather handsome keekin' man (but that didn't advocate 'im in any wey in me eyes, mind ye). Th' arrived man takin' me in swiftly, visibly satisfied wi' what he'd been promised, as slid th' door shut. Noddin' towards me hair, causin' me close to even scowl for irritation, although initially I was but afraid o' th' situation 'n' o' 'im when I felt so helpless standin' there pretty much at his mercy.

"Real blonde…Pays much money."

"Ye think?" I whispered under me breath, frownin' stoogied at his amused tone 'n' strangled soundin' English words that had came oot emphasized, referrin' to god kens what I didn't even want to imagine that statement to have encased. Me then briefly recollectin' th' thickness o' th' money pouch I'd seen in Madam's person, 'n' reckoned 'er to have had naw time to tattoo th' requisite mark o' a prostitute oan me neck upoan turnin' me capture intae instant profit by sellin' me for th' first customer since I was such a "rarity" wi' me blonde locks (nevertheless easily seein' why, as almost every woman I'd met in 'ere that day had been blessed wi' dark hair, which was th' apparent natural color o' those o' Asian descent, makin' me one o' th' maist unfortunate exceptions). Me however returnin' me coupon back to guarded as watched th' man to measure me lik' definin' th' quality o' a cutlet for a while afore he stairted to strip 'imself o' unnecessities, me wishin' 'im to be ne'er done removin' his weapons 'n' excessive clothing, but bit by bit he was ready to take what he'd paid for. Me flinchin' awa' as saw 'im take th' first step towards me, a couple mair 'n' I slipped aroond 'im to th' other side o' th' room. Dreadin' for those arms that stretched towards me in need I maist certainly didn't share, upoan seein' me reluctance th' man breakin' intae a slight laughter by regardin' me disinclined behavior as timidity o' a first timer he must've been informed me to be (naw doubt as a warnin' to expect some fight). Me lettin' oot a panicked breath as watched 'im remove his shirt while daunerin' closer, durin' which time I'd awready sneaked behind 'im 'n' hopped ontae th' bed. Wance mair th' buccaneer readin' intae th' situation wrongly, tiltin' his heid at me 'n' said somethin', me only replyin' by frownin' at his suggestive gestures in grave distaste afore momentarily herteaned I dashed ower to his posessions 'n' snatched a pistol from his heavily packed belt. Luckily for me findin' it to be loaded wi' powder 'n' only thing it required for me to threaten 'im was to pull back th' hammer, this time th' miscreant understandin' me perfectly.

I couldn't help me haun fidgetin' while keepin' th' pistol pointed at th' man, nae kennin' could I in fact muster enough courage to fire it, but should th' brute take even a single step closer we would both find oot. Me matchin' his goup momentarily serious, warnin' 'im nae to approach 'til he flashed me an annoyed keek back 'n' this time tipped his heid to th' side in clear anger. Done playin', although I saw his resolve thro' his hardened eyes 'n' set jaw muscles that told o' rage 'n' bettered th' positionin' o' th' only thing that kept me safe from his intentions for noo, me however provin' nae confident enough to be th' victor o' this standaff that lasted but a few seconds. Th' man releasin' a frustrated grunt as he charged at me in a hertbeat, me but blinkin' me eyes afore he'd grabbed th' pistol 'n' th' startled rush o' adrenaline caused me to squeeze th' trigger by accident. Th' shot naturally missin' 'n' sinkin' intae th' wood o' th' ceilin' as I was quickly apprehended, though I tried to fling an elbow at th' man wance th' rendered useless pistol fell from me grasp, he simply restrained me wi' his strong arms 'n' but a couple o' forceful wrenches later I discovered meself to be pinned ontae th' bed. Me furious jerks or kicks nae helpin' to release me as th' man hooked his legs ower mine 'n' leant doon wi' all his strength to subdue me. Makin' it futile for me to waste me ain energy in tryin' to move his heavy limbs rivetin' me under 'im, me strugglin' in his unfazed grip as cried oot in protest when wi'oot a delay he proceeded wi' what he'd been promised. Swiftly stairtin' to unfasten th' layers o' silk draped aroond me, me widened eyes dartin' everywhere in feverish search o' a wey to save meself from his advances. Filled wi' fear similar I'd felt when Taran had taken a pass at me back in that stable at Port Royal, but this time th' feeling wasn't simple fear o' ne'er to have experienced intimacy but much worse, only amplified by th' hertwrenchin' disgust 'n' terror o' bein' violated by this sordid man wi' no compliance whatsoever given by me.

I did a decent job in resistin' his every daring touch aspirin' to get their wey wi' me, allowin' me fists 'n' wringglin' legs to signify I wasn't goin' to surrender to 'im lik' any other terrified lass would've done in such frustratingly desperate situation lik' this. Me however ignorin' me ain sentiments o' despair as tried to propel th' swine aff o' me, efter a brief scuffle wi' th' john wance he tried to keep me from writhin', me finally managin' to slide meself closer to th' bed's edge. When th' beads o' me hairpiece swung ontae me coupon in th' heat o' th' ruckus me freein' a haun from th' man's grip by bashin' a knee painfully to his hip, causin' 'im to give in juist long enough for me to jerk one o' me hairpins from me hair. In a flash pressin' th' sharp tip directly above one o' th' vital points Edward had instructed to be one o' th' maist vurnerable places to strike a man, th' client immediately freezin' upon feelin' th' deadly steel push intae th' soft spot o' his flesh. Me castin' a glare at 'im as wi' one mair jab o' th' needle thin tip finally managed to drive 'im awa', his arms risin' tardily as a sign o' surrender as this time I took hold o' his neck upon risin' to me knees 'n' confronted 'im. Nae leavin' it uclear that I was this time mair than prepared to impale 'im if he moved a single muscle, however only me kennin' nae to be maist likely capable o' that, where me narrowed eyes were enough to convince th' man wance he locked equally serious gazes wi' me.

"Move 'n' this shall sting ye lik' a pig ye are", I snapped, slowly risin' oan me feet while kept th' hairpin pressed against th' base o' his neck. Th' man scowlin' back at me wi' murderous intent that shook his body wi' ire, which I nevertheless matched wi' me hateful goup 'n' a threatenin' pressure added to th' pin wance he twitched forward. Makin' 'im bleed a wee 'n' scared by this th' client thought better o' it 'n' did stay still when I retreated, blinkin' unsurely, nae efter all findin' but a fraction o' that courageous, tough woman (lik' I viewed Elizabeth to have become during 'er ain plunge intae pirate life) from within meself that could've handled me assaulter wi' calm mind 'n' steady haun. Me lettin' oot a nervous breath as finally dared to draw me weapon from th' man' throat, ascendin' to th' floor, afore glanced towards th' guarded door. Oot o' all ideas o' escape I came up then none resultin' in me flight nae endin' in those guards catchin' me afore I could get but a few steps oot o' this room.

However as I was busy considerin' me options, th' man (noo freed from under th' threat o' th' hairpin burstin' 'im open) took this momentary slip in me caution as his chance to act. Me seein' from th' corner o'me eye 'im to charge towards me, 'n' turned upoan havin' naw time to defend meself as he'd knocked th' hairpin from me haun efter curtly bendin' doon to retrieve one o' his knives. Me castin' a frightful keek doon at th' blade that was makin' its wey oan me throat to return th' favor o' me previous attack as his haun grabbed me wrist 'n' dragged me closer. Th' momentum o' me backwards vaultin' body 'n' his advancin' one though workin' in me favor, as although he simply slapped me strikin' free arm awa' wi' ease he didn't notice to have accidentally stepped ontae th' trail o' me cover dress. Me neither takin' notice o' it afore it had taken care o' th' problem for me, juist as th' client was aboot to threaten me wi' th' weapon 'im slippin' to th' slick fabric 'n' tumblin' doon. Naturally bringin' me to an as abrupt halt 'n' I fell right along wi' 'im, th' knife slidin' from th' taken aback buccaneer's fingers 'n' skiddin' far awa' from 'im as we crashed ontae th floor. Th' surprised holler o' th' man gettin' cut wance he happened to hit his heid efter collapsin' oan top o' me, th' unexpected blow leavin' 'im unconscious, efter releasin'a shocked breath 'n' dartin' me jumpy eyes to his immobile form layin' oan top o' me me instead closin' me eyes in relief. As I then heard th' guards to be finally alerted o' th' increaed commotion inside me searchin' th' room swiftly, locatin' th' fallen pistol to be buried under th' tangled sheets wance th' slidin' doors opened 'n' th' pirates arrived to th' scene. Th' other guard turnin' ower th' unconscious man where th' second took in th' signs o' struggle in th' room which had led to th' attack o' th' client, luckily 'em nae payin' attention to me in a few seconds I needed to rise to me feet 'n' sneak ower to th' bedside. To take th' pistol, juist as th' pirates turned their harsh eyes ower to me efter discoverin' nae to be able to wake th' man, demandin' an explanation.

As intended they stopped oan their tracks wance I revealed th' pistol from behind me back (only hopin' 'em nae to put th' two 'n' two together efter undoubtedly hearin' th' earlier shot 'n' hence figurin' th' pistol to be unloaded), me however nae needin' to relay oan their belief o' probably gettin' shot if they attacked, as I acted oot o' instinct. Leapin' forth afore th' men had time to prepare, whackin' th' pistol as hard as I could oan th' heid o' th' closer miscreant afore vaulted ower to th' second guard 'n' bumped 'im towards th' wall. Th' man's eyes widenin' for astonishment as he stumbled backwards, th' pistol strikin' yet again 'n' renderin' 'im uconcsious as weel, but in me eager desire to flee I for wance wasn't th' least bit concerned aboot inflictin' harm to others. These brutes lik' th' despicable client afore 'em deservin' an aching bump oan their heids, as th' pirate fell from straight legs he plunged right thro' th' thin paper o' th' wall separatin' th' two abjacent rooms from another. Me quick thinkin' offerin' me th' needed distraction as th' prostitute entertainin' 'er ain client released a terrified scream efter witnessin' th' picaroon fall intae their room, wakin' th' interest o' th' guards positioned ootside o' it 'n' lik' th' two others also rushed inside to see what th' racket was aboot. Wance I saw their shadows move from th' corridor all th' wey inside me headin' for th' door. Lettin' oot an irritated groan as th' cover dress' hem stopped me from escapin', rippin' apart, still stuck under th' unconscious client's body 'n' chagrined I tore th' fine fabric completely in furstration. Th' undeeded hindrance noo gone 'n' wi'oot a moment o' dawlin' further me neist runnin' to th' door 'n' makin' me wey to th' noo completely empty corridor, although wance again unaware o' what me current location within th' brothel exactly was, keepin' oan scurryin' along th' itinenaries 'til th' harried beatin' o' me hert steadied 'n' I was able to take a breather. Still maistly because upoan turnin th' latest corner I had to hide behind one o' th' tapestries when a group o' Feng's men appeared from one o' th' secret passages, passin' me wi'oot complications, 'n' as I peeked at th' symbol carved neist to th' doorwey I realized it to lead to th' bath hoose. Where William 'n' Edward were most likely kept inprisoned.

Th' thought o' me still missin' companions drove me to immediately leave me hidin' 'n' march ower to th' door wance th' pirates had left me sight, for me utmost digruntlement me however discoverin' it to be surprisigly locked, 'n' th' irked rattlin' o' th' door didn't help nor make it budge. Hence unable to take that route me bein' forced to follow along th' corridor I'd previously chosen in me directionless run aboot th' premises, sighin' deep at th' possibility o' me endin' up adrift in this place in me yet anothor haphazard search for th' right path which would lead me to me brother 'n' William. Me dire need to find 'em alive 'n' weel nae easin' me ever increasin' fear o' bein' lost as I continued to dauner along th' corridors that followed efter one another. Nevertheless me nae havin' to dauner aboot within th' buildin' much longer, as soon I fortunately came upoan a gateway lik' passage. Th' in use premises 'n' quarters o' th' brothel left behind some time ago afore I'd even noticed 'n' efter havin' no other choice but to venture across th' largest o' th' passageweys so far, me arrivin' to a freish hall. But this one was greatly different for me surprise, at th' other side o' th' twin doors openin' a scenery o' a similar landing roundin' th' space that was held up by dozens o' pillars, but th' rivetin' focus o' it was governed by an exquisite garden which spread throughoot th' hall under an open sky.

I took a brief moment to admire th' beauty o' th' unexpected plantings I'd come upon from flowers to simple Asian styled statues litterin' th' garden, takin' in th' stylized ponds that dominated th' hert o' it 'n' its corners (water lilies o' th' same color that were painted oan me skin coverin' th' surface o' th' water, 'n' as I peered ower th' banister even in th' fallen twilight I could see fishes swin under 'em wance th' light o' th' moon reflected from their scales, even a few birds loungin' amonsgt th' plants or wadin' in th' shallow water). Me eyes neist risin' to goup at th' darkened sky above, canopies built to shield th' landings in case o' rain, a group o' lanterns hanging from their ridges lit 'n' lightin' th' whole space. Th' decorative design naturally also continuin' in th' structures o' this open hall 'n' bein' equally outstandin' in th' wee, angular multi-roof spires o' th' dark, tiled ceilin' o' th' canopies as weel as in th' three arches that towered over th' garden. Supported by th' walls o' th' hall 'n' th' set o' four long, but thinner columns which each had their footing within one o' th' ponds. Everythin' covered wi' similar type o' engravings 'n' pictures o' Chinese gods 'n' painted wi' luscious colors o' red 'n' gold, as me eyes wandered aboot th' hall 'em suddenly fixatin' ontae th' center o' th' opposite wall, where a streenge abberance to th' prevailin' harmony o' th' garden lied. Th' landing leadin' up to an enclosed space placed right in middle o' it, under one o' th' two highest peaks carfted precisely across from one another, 'n' as I keeked doon I saw this odd space secluded from th' rest o' th' hall to reach all th' wey doon, in two separate floors, passagweys also leadin' up to th' mysterious spot from both sides. 'N' I should've nae been surprised to notice four guards to have been placed to sit in front o' th' doors leadin' within', each carryin' a ring wi' too many identical keys in 'em to count, added to th' fact that th' only window I saw to offer a peek intae that room 'n' what it was hidin' was barred wi' no ledge leadin' to it, provin' it nae to be juist any room. As I pressed against th' column oan me right to remain hidden in th' dark 'n' leant forward daringly, peerin' towards th' window 'n' past th' ornamental pattering o' th' see thro' engravings, me eyes widened at th' sight o' a familiar map I spotted to have been placed near it.

 _The Mao Kun_ map. It was there, right behind that window at th' other side o' th' garden, behind locked doors each guarded by an armed pirate. This realization however instantly fillin' me but wi' confusion as I clearly remembered th' Charts to have been returned back to their original place at th' virtine up in th' temple efter th' capture o' William, Edward 'n' me, 'n' that they definitely hadn't been moved to a mair secure location…But it was exactly that thought that then caused me to think, efter a moment o' deliberation me realizin' why there appeared to be two copies o' th' Navigational Charts aboot, undertandin' why it had seemed so odd to me Feng to store such an important object right in th' open wi' no precautions, accessible to anyone in th' mind o' thievin' lik' us. Th' reason behind such carelessness bein' that th' map we'd attempted to steal must've been a worthless copy, made to keek lik' th' original, where th' real Charts were kept safe behind a lock 'n' key. Wee smile risin' oan me lips then as I fathomed Sao Feng to be indeed as careful man as rumors said 'im to be…But unfortunately for 'im, I'd stumbled right upoan his ploy. 'N' although me hert was harrowed by fear ower William 'n' Edward, this was too guid o' an opportunity to squander since th' Charts were th' gey reason they'd been imprisoned, 'n' if I managed to get to th' real ones 'n' steal 'em as intended, I would be then free to find 'em 'n' oor mission would be efter all fulfilled successfully. But it was easier said than done…

I almost immediately discovered that me only wey to th' Charts was thro' th' air, as I was certainly goin' to be noticed if I went as far as sneaked ower to any o' th' guards 'n' would openly steal th' keys from 'em, 'n' I couldn't approach th' cache thro' th' garden since I couldn't see a passagewey thro' which I could get to th' lower floor. Those plans therefore as guid as nothin' me castin' me extremely reluctant eyes up to th' vault, which in theory could be used to climb ower th' garden lik' th' beams back in th' th' temple. In th' end nae figurin' oot a better wey to get to th' apparent clandestine storage otherwise undetected wi' a heavy sigh me takin' in me surroundings. Efter assessin' th' distance atween th' arch 'n' th' window I needed to lower meself to wance at th' other side, standin' 'n' pullin' th' last hairpin from me locks to use it to cut thro' th' curtain that framed th' large tapesty hanging oan th' wall to have a long strip o' it left in me haun. Me neist duckin' behind th' railing as removed th' remains o' me cover dress, while driven by th' surfaced recollection o' Elizabeth 'n' me escape from _th' Dauntless_ employin' th' same, awready functional noted tactic by tyin' it together wi' th' curtain afore rolled th' makeshift cord aroond me neck, sneakin' to th' tapestry again 'n' used it to climb up th' wall 'n' all th' wey to th' vault. Refusin' to stop to think what I was actually doin' as then craned forward to gain a hold o' th' arch, leapin' ower to it afore threaded me fingers thro' th' holes in th' engraved wood. Grabbin' ontae anythin' I came across as flung meself fully to hang from everythin' but th' sturdy vault.

Graspin' ontae th' vault convulsively, efter me stomach had turned ower in dread, I commenced th' death defyin' journey across th' room. Concentratin' solely ontae holdin' oan 'n' nae sparin' a single thought for th' possibility o' fallin', which however proved challengin' wance th' varnished, slippery wood didn't always offer th' ideal grip 'n' I at times came to a flounderin' stop as one o' me hauns detached from th' arch 'n' I made a frightenin' swing doonward. Me keekin' everywhere but doon as again reminded meself to have done this afore, that this wasn't in any wey worse from th' stunts I'd so far participated for th' sake o' this bloody venture 'n' th' accursed Charts (as in all honesty I still hadn't quite gotten used to piratin' yet nor th' acts it entailed, or rather me forever disagreein' stomach hadn't…). Although afore it had seemed lik' a great idea to climb ower to th' storage in secret, as I noo inched forward wi' unsteady movements I found meself second guessin' me sanity wance mair to have ever agreed to somethin' lik' this, but afore could decide upoan th' fact found meself to have reached th' vault's end. Th' last o' me scare precedin' a rush o' relief, as when me haun slipped again 'n' I lost me balance unprepared me back hit against th' cache's wall. Efter gettin' ower th' fright me gazin' doon to see th' window directly below me.

Wance again encouraged by th' fact o' to have gotten this far wi'oot dyin' (still), I laboriously hauled meself oan top o' th' arch 'til removed th' bundle o' tied silk from me neck 'n' attached it to th' vault wi' a strong reef knot I took pride in to have perfected while in Edward's service. Tuggin' at it to make sure it wouldn't fail me noo that it would have to carry me whole weight, still rather suspicious aboot th' strength o' th' fabric me however releasin' a sigh afore rested for a moment. Pleadin' for me so far kind fortune to protect me further as I then sat up 'n' made sure th' length o' th' cord would be enough to reach th' window, wance proven correct wi' me previous calculations me droppin' meself ower th' vault. Usin' th' gained speed to swing meself to th' window, witholdin' a scream as me gut lik' afore expressed its protests by churnin' in terror. Smile o' delight makin' an appearane oan me lips however as I succeeded, me flingin' forth an arm to hold ontae th' window's engraved surface, but efter wrigglin' it for a bit even forcefully for me distress I realized that nae to be enough to get past it. Wi' a chagrined 'n' partly scared breath me kickin' meself apart from th' wall 'n' swung back, makin' a couple o' turns in th' wey 'n' th'strain squeezin' th' silky rope caused me hauns to slip as me mostly bare legs couldn't hold ontae th' lucid fabric properly, wi' a barely hold back yelp me focusin' oan keepin' me eyes fixated ontae th' window. Juist afore rammin' against th' wall me hoistin' me feet up 'n' landin' 'em against it, only prayin' th' guards nae to hear th' crash as th' stylized bars indeed broke. Me hastily preventin' meself from makin' yet another swing backwards by latchin' me feet behind th' window frame, efter a freish heavy breath stairtin' to pull meself closer to th' window till I could take a hold o' th' frame wi' me haun, wance safely sittin' astride oan th' windowsill me securin' me escape route by tyin' th' end o' th' cord to one o' th' toaty spikes o' th' canopy's edge. Givin' it a disagreeable keek wance was standin' inside th' storage afore turnin' towards th' items stored there.

Sao Feng had apparently placed but mere replicas oan display at th' temple, as th' storage noo seemed much larger than from ootside, 'n' it was filled to every crevice wi' exactly th' same objects 'n' artwork I'd seen ('n' destroyed) there. Me eyes however nae this time lingerin' oan th' shiny jewels, th' enticin' sight o' gold 'n' other invaluable treasures as me gaze instantly sought oot th' Charts. Finally that for a while hold back smile risin' as I found it to be indeed th' right one, th' one 'n' only we'd been efter, me nae even needin' to keek at th' map itself as th' much mair worn 'n' older keekin' container I was currently holdin' in me hauns seemed mair legimite than th' in perfect condition bein' container left as a red-herring at th' temple. Me openin' it to check th' Charts, indeed dicoverin' 'em to be th' real deal, only because this map seemed even less detailed 'n' inexplicable than th' forged one…if that makes sense.

Sighin' in indifference I then returned th' Charts back intae their weathered dwelling place 'n' hung it oan me back, efter castin' a fleeting keek towards th' window me however then turnin' towards th' door. Creepin' ower to it 'n' peekin' thro' th' slits o' th' gap left oan it at th' guard sittin' juist ootside. Decidin' against th' mair than dangerous exit when I in fact had a safer option in mind noo that I was awready inside, one obstacle hence surpassed 'n' offerin me an upperhand, me searchin' th' storage for a suitable means to wake his interest. However juist as I reached forward to knock th' suitable tiger statue aff its pedestool, me eyes findin' a porcelain basin which hold miscallenous objects within it. Indeed belonging to th' women o' th' brothel as oan top o' th' whole heap rested me haircomb. This time gentle smile risin' oa me lips as I was quick to confiscate it 'n' return it to its original spot in me hair, glad that I hadn't lost it for guid efter deprived o' all me belongings earlier in th' evening. Efter allowin' me fingers to linger oan th' flat, but a bit rough at times surface o' it wi' a relieved hert I proceeded wi' me plan. Droppin' th' statue, th' magnificent crackin' sound as it broke intae pieces soundin' in th' air 'n' causin' th' pirate to jump to his feet. Me awaitin' patiently for 'im to find th' right key afore I heard 'im push it intae th' lock, as th' door swung inward me slammin' it straight against th' unsuspectin' buccaneer. As expected 'im collapsin' to th' floor completely oot o' it efter silence descended 'n' I allowed th' door to open again, me levelin' a content keek doon at th' guard afore took notice o' his jacket. Nae believein' me actual luck as knelt doon to remove it from th' man wi' a slight laugh, drapin' it ower me arm afore took his keys 'n' pushed his feet inside th' cache. Lockin' 'im in. Weel, th' Charts were guid enoug spoil to take along, but it seemed also Edward wouldn't have to leave 'ere empty handed…

I raced across th' landing, headin' for th' entrance, but was stopped oan me tracks by a horrendous racket that abruptly erupted from somewhere close by. Th' echoin' but obviously dulled sounds o' men screamin', swords clashin' 'n' several muskets firin' at th' same time gettin' muddled intae one loud tumult I could only deduce as a battle that had broken oot somewhere within Feng's heidquarters. As I listened to th' clatter o' weapons 'n' angered hollers emanatain' from somewhere nae all that far awa' me thoughts instantly returnin' back to Barbossa, Elizabeth 'n' Jack's crew. As I hadn't been aware o' th' other half o' oor plan at any time (in which exact wey they'd been set to delude Feng 'n' acquire us a ship from 'im), or nae either sure could th' culprit's o' this sudden commotion be 'em, I still found it highly unlikely that such an approach o' stairtin' a fight at th' hert o' Feng's organisation would've benefitted 'em in gettin' th' Pirate Lord to agree to grant us one o' his vessels. Still as I had no idea what was happening within th' buildin' me simply continuin' me run forward, momentarily startled by a cry I then heard from behind me back. Tellin' me th' second guard to have noticed me, th' loud jingle o' keys reachin' to me lugs as I came to a stop at th' moment o' choosin' th' landin' oan me right, till I turned towards th' door I'd spotted to loom behind another tapestry.

Efter sweepin' th' tapestry oot o' th' wey 'n' seein' th' familiar mark o' th' bathoose beside it, I hurried to open it. Juist as th' guard managed to get to th' other side o' th' storage me leapin' inside 'n' usin' th' hairpin to jam th' lock o' th' door, wance th' pirate reached it 'n' commenced to bang oan it me bein' awready long gone. Hurtlin' across th' room I'd arrived to, clear scent o' moist, rotten wood owertakin' me senses for a bit as I kept oan runnin' deeper within th' finally located bath hoose, sight o' several tubs 'n' vast spaces preserved for th' sole purpose o' bathin' passin' me vision as I was immediately surprised by th' dissarray that had taken ower th' establishment. Amongst th' heavy steam fillin' th' rooms that seeped under me claes 'n' intae me scalp, drenchin' me all ower in an instant (or so it felt) me seein' people to be runnin' aboot in utter mayhem. Sao Feng's men 'n' customers alike, for me followin' dismay me eyes neist catchin' glimpses o' dark uniforms o' East India Trading Company as I came to a curt stop, avoidin' th' armed pirates 'n' fleein' civilians who all were clearly in a hurry to get oot o' th' buildin'. Th' scene that unfolded in front o' me eyes then nae makin' any mair sense 'n' me brain conjured up an assumption o' th' Company soldiers to have had th' excellent timing o' raidin' Feng's hideoot juist as we'd infiltrated there in oor ain business. However nae havin' time to distract meself wi' such at th' moment trivial facts me waitin' for a moment afore took advantage o' th' ensued commotion, avoidin' th' clashin' pirates 'n' marines as dashed foth, keepin' to th' edges o' th' room to slowly make me wey towards one o' th' passages openin' at th' other side. Goin' to th' opposite direction o' th' fleein' people, huggin' th' Navigatioal Charts to me chest as tried to stay shrouded by th' runnin' townspeople, to keep th' map hidden from th' buccaneers swarmin' aroond me (who although distarcated by th' East India soldiers could've still taken notice o' th' oot o' place prostitute carryin' one o' their Captain's maist valued treasures). Only hopin' to find me wey to William 'n' Edward afore it was too late. However nae gettin' too far afore I suddeny found meself to have arrived to a room crawlin' wi' Company soldiers, lik' th' other civilians 'n' pirates currently there havin' no other choice but to turn oan me heels 'n' flee wance th' marines started to chase efter us. Efter running along th' fleeing men who clearly kenned which wey to go to escape th' ammunitions 'n' blades o' th' soldiers me soon discovering meself to have abruptly exited th' bath hoose, me eyein' at th' street that opened in front o' me in protest as that wasn't where I had wanted to go, 'til was forced to jump to th' side nae to get trampled by th' people stumblin' oot o' th' establishment in panic.

All thought o' returnin' back inside was swiftly discarded as almost immediately efter th' greatest throng o' people had passed 'n' I attempted to re-enter, I was met wi' a familiar face. Th' same man who'd sought me services back at th' brothel comin' to an equally astonished halt at th' doostep, magnificent bruise adornin' his foreheid. Efter a slight cringe by th' sight o' th' glower he leveled at me me only retreatin' wance he jogged doon th' few steps to get to me, bein' left wi' no other choice than to continue me escape me followin' th' example o' th' other people hurtlin' to all directions aroond me 'n' ran awa'. Havin' no means to defend meself against th' grudge driven buccaneer noo that I had naw weapons in me person 'n' had left even me hair pin back inside th' hideoot, th' Charts in truth doin' wee to protect me against that broad sword I'd juist witnessed 'im to draw. Only hopin' to be able to lose th' trailin' miscreant in th' crowd as sprinted across th' street, all th' while holdin' th' map container oan dear life. It perhaps provin' useful to at least use as a means o' leverage should that brute catch up to me 'n' try to finish what he'd started. Which I hoped nae to happen 'n' that efter some time runnin' I would be able to lose 'im in th' surroundin' mayhem.

 _~ Earlier ~_

Silence had descended into the room as the pirates and the foreign guests alike waited for the Pirate Lord of Singapore to give his response to the proposal of lending a ship and a crew to the not so long ago arrived Captain Barbossa and his charming companion Miss Swann. The Chinese pirate considering the man's words and seemed to weigh them, as if assessing their credibility before his face was taken over by an expression that feigned surprise, although once he'd first learned of their desire to seek audience from him yesterday he'd indeed been taken aback upon to have not met this particular fellow memebr of the Brethren Court in years. Barbossa and Elizabeth standing in front of him now exchanging a subtle glance as they followed the man to scratch his scalp with his long nails in deep thought, briefly matching Barbossa's stare as inclined his head remarkably.

"It's an odd coinsidence", Sao Feng finally spoke, breaking the prolonged silence after releasing a thoughtful humm, about to face one of the men lingering oan his right side until Elizabeth cut into the conversation that so far had went on without her previous input. The young woman peeking behind the tall pirate Captain and his long feathered hat as raised hopeful eyes up to Sao Feng.

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?"

"No."

Both Barbossa's and Elizabeth's faces dropped slightly for confusion after the former had turned around slightly to cast an incredulous look at the woman behind him once she'd went against his earlier request to remain quiet while at the presence of Sao Feng. Them next watching the Pirate Lord to turn his back to them and walk over to an old, short man who'd gone totally unnoticed by the two by standing farther away from the ledge the esteemed Captain had stood on while receiving his guests. Barbossa holding back a sigh of frustration but masked his honest surprise behind a composed mien once he witnessed Sao Feng to retrieve a long, familiar looking container from the man before waving at it at him and Elizabeth. The Chinese pirate's by this time hard irises drilling into them when his following words proved their previous presumptions about Will, Miranda, Edward and their mission to have been too optimistic. Their host's assertive tone signaling him to have seen through them the minute they stepped through those doors inside the bath house.

"…Because earlier this day, not far from here, thieves broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these…The Navigational Charts. The route to the Farthest Gate."

Elizabeth wasn't fully able to withold her shock as she followed Sao Feng to throw the Charts to Tai Huang, the crewman who'd let her and Barbossa enter the meeting place. Her narrowing her mometarily widened eyes due to the curt, signifact look given to her by Barbossa which ordered her to calm her senses. Elizabeth therefore trying to appear as if nothing was awry, however unable to look at the Pirate Lord as the man approached Barbossa again. Raising curious eyebrows as addressed him, although neither him or Elizabeth having to say anything to confirm what he already knew as the truth, since the mentioned coincidence of them arriving to his doorstep the same day three foreigners had been caught trying to steal his most valuable possession was too convenient. Not to mention with a request that only implicated these thieves to have not infiltrated his hideout simply to steal the Charts to sell them.

"Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?" he asked, staring at Barbossa who shook his head at his remark with a polite smile, appearing ignorant to the accusation hidden under the pirate's words.

" It would strain credulity at that."

Anger was written all over Sao Feng's face as he backed up from Barbossa, his own false smile dying on his lips as after keeping his irises locked with Barbossa's sincere ones the Pirate Lord turned to his left to give a nod to a couple of his men on the sidelines. Elizabeth and Barbossa's eyes following his gaze to see how the said crewmen were standing at the both sides of a high tub filled with water, for their brief bafflement supporting a wooden beam between them, until the regrettable purpose of it was revealed to them once the pirates hauled the beam up. Revealing drenched Will and Edward who'd been tied up to the pole from their wrists, Elizabeth stiffening in terror where Barbossa hold back a new sigh as they observed the two men to despeately gasp for air after remaining submerged in the water for who knew how long before their companions' arrival. Will in fact accidentally bumping his head against Edward's upon flinging it backwards, earning an annoyed kick to his shin for it, until both of them were busy catching their breaths after minutes of enduring the burning in their lungs while deprived of all air. The curt wonder of Elizabeth's about not seeing Miranda to be with them nor anywhere in the room however getting forgotten when Sao Feng strode ower to the captured men. Her locking brief gazes with dumbfounded Will, the dismay of seeing him tied up almost causing her to run over to free him, but she didn't budge. Knowing them to be standing at all times thinner ice, and should she or Barbossa give any expression to know these "thieves" in any way, their plan would be even further doomed since the acquiring of the Charts hadn't apparently gone exactly as planned.

"These are the thieves!" Sao Feng announced, eyeing at his serene looking guests carefully before glanced over at Edward, who'd naturally been bound his back to Will, currently facing the damp, fungus infested wall. The Pirate Lord now striding forth and turning the taller man's head around forcefully so that he also was able to cast a grim look towards the visibly petrified pirate Captain and Elizabeth. "Are their faces familiar to you?"

Sao Feng's eyes narrowed dangerously as of course Elizabeth and Barbossa simply shook their heads in denial, after seeing the captured men not to offer a single telltaling indication oan their faces or eyes to either know the other two which would've advocated his beliefs, he revealed a wooden stake from his belt. Seeing the woman to jolt as he took hold of the younger man's hair and hauled him closer, exhibiting his weapon at the two spectators.

"Then I guess, they have no further need for them."

Elizabeth's exclaim of protest saved Will from having the deadly point of the stake rammed into his face, Edward turning his head towards the people in the room at the sound of Will's relieved sigh. Once successfully uncovered his visitors as liars he'd known them to be from the start Sao Feng returned the stake back into his belt as his grim eyes returned to stare at Barbossa and Elizabeth after dark smile had spread on his lips.

"You come into my city…and you betray my hospitality."

"Sao Feng I assure you, I had no idea…"

"That they would get caught!"

Any further disclaims of Barbossa were cut by the rage infused interruption of Sao Feng who'd stridden forth to stand right in front of him, urging his men to rise from their seats and take hold of their weapons as another silence fell over the room. Sao Feng scowling at the deceptive pirate Captain for a moment before continued.

"You intend to attempt the voyage to Davy Jones' Locker. But _I_ cannot help but wonder… _why_?"

Barbossa returned Sao Feng's stare after preveting Elizabeth from following after the man who was returning back to his spot on the ledge, his expression equally grim this time around as suddely he dug out a large coin and threw it to the Pirate Lord. The peculiar, but also prominent echo coming from it causing the pirate to match Barbossa's stare taken aback as it supported his following response.

"The song has been sung. The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court…As one of the Pirate Lords you must honor the call."

"More steam", Sao Feng snapped to one of hs bodyguards standing by his side. Once she pulled the lever and nothing happened the Pirate Lord's jaw muscles tightened as he whipped around to look at the woman in irritation. Repeating the order, before faced Barbossa again who joined him on the ledge. "There's a price on all our heads...It is true. And it seems the only way a pirate can can turn profit anymore…is by betraying other pirates."

Sao Feng halted to level a hateful glare at Will and Edward, Will matching his stare unfazed where Edward couldn't help but roll his eyes behind his back. Still not being able to believe to have let his sister to come along this dead duck mission and drag him right along with her. And here they were, tied up together and held hostage by the very man who was supposed to play into their general sceheme instead of balancing their lives on the edge of his blade at the moment…

"We must put our differences aside. Wait for the signal. The First Brtehren Court gave us rule of the seas. But now that rule is being challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett", Barbossa replied, Sao Feng turning around to face him unimpressed.

"Against East India Trading Company, what value is the Brethren Court?" he challenged, incredulous. "What can any of us do?"

"You can fight!"

All pairs of eyes now turned to Elizabeth who slapped a restraining hand of one of Sao Feng's crewmen off her shoulder before marched over to the Pirate Lord, facing the supposedly threatening man she'd been warned about with but a confident mien. Not afraid to speak the words that had formed on her tongue during her incredulous intake of the Pirate Lord's reluctance to join them.

"You are Sao Feng, the Pirate Lord of Singapore! You command in an age of piracy where bold Captains sail free waters. Where waves aren't measured in feet, but as increments of fear, and those who pass the test become legend…Would you have that era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy, and yet you sit here, covering in your bathwater!"

Elizabeth flinched uncomfortably as without saying a word Sao Feng stepped down from the ledge to get closer to her, his eyes riveted to her and she momentarily lost her determination upon following the man to start to circle her. Will leveling a reserved look over to the duo as he noticed how Elizabeth's courage to speak against him clearly impressed the Pirate Lord and caused him to gauge at her with a new regard, but which didn't make him any more compliant.

"Elizabeth Swann…there is more to you than meets the eye, isn't there? And the eye does not go wanting."

Edward sighed in frustration as at the sound of the Pirate Lord's last comment Will reacted by struggling against their mutual bonds, which they both had learned to be impossible to be freed from with mere willpower after getting trussed with the damn cords in the first place before the beginning of the meeting. As every move the younger man made affected him as well Edward bumping his back against Will's to tell him to stay still, the conversation continuing with Feng not showing any more initiative to place his faith onto the Brethren and instead brought up the conveniently dropped topic from earlier as walked away from baffled Elizabeth and pointed a finger at Barbossa.

"But I cannot help but notice you have failed to answer my question…What is it you seek in Davy Jones' Locker?"

"Jack Sparrow. He's one of the Pirate Lords", Will stated, finally exposing their true reasons to be there.

"Not that it would be obvious to anyone who meets the man", Edward murmured under his breath in disbelief, also having a hard time believing the sod Sparrow to be such an important person to be required to be brought back from death itself according to that little he'd gotten to know him. His remark nevertheless causing Will even to let out a low, grim laugh, but his previous revelation had totally opposite effect on Sao Feng. His already smouldering anger turning to rage as he leveled a flaming glare to the direction of his two bodyguards who giggled at the sound of his old time foe's name. Dragging a hand over his bare head as his enraged eyes next swept the floor, the unspeakable rancor of his voice making it clear him not to think so warmly of Jack, which might've not been a surprise taken that the pirate in question had a talent of making enemies as easily as others made friends. However to everyone present in the room currently witnessing Sao Feng's reaction to the news it going without saying that now if ever he was most definitely against their venture, that look he then directed at Will slimming their already deteriorated chances to get through to the Pirate Lord to nonexistent.

"The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of dead…is so I could sent him back _myself_!"

The men now closest to the seething Pirate Lord cowered back in slight fear as he expressed the depth of his hatred by kicking down an assembly of bathing tools, especially a certain gaunt pirate standing by the nearest pillar cringing as far from the frightening Pirate Lord as was able. Trying his hardest not to catch his ardent eye, his back halfly turned to the man who was alerted by the striding steps of Barbossa and turned around, matching the pirate Captain's earnest stare.

"Jack Sparrow holds one of the Nine Pieces of Eight. He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died, so we must go and get him back", Barbossa apprised, reminding the impetuous Chinese Captain of the perhaps regrettable from his standpoint, but undownable reality considering the bigger picture, since due to the regulations of the Code all Pieces of Eight had to be presented at the gathering of the Pirate Lords or the Brethren couldn't be mustered. Sao Feng's anger abating only a bit at the face of this verity until it was ignited yet again once his eyes finally looked away from Barbossa and happened to land onto the back of the scrawny pirate. To witness how the requisite tattoo all of his men were obliged to bear on their skin had started to smear in the hot dampness of the room, Will frowning at the sight of the fury that flashed across his features as he now narrowed his eyes. Flaring up completely.

"So, you admit you have deceived me…Weapons!"

Each and every one of Sao Feng's men, those standing within the room or even those who'd so far only soaked in the filthy baths observing the situation like entertainment performed as pastime over dinner, took up a weapon at the sound of their Captain's command. Will, Elizabeth and Barbossa glancing at the armed pirates momentarily stupefied, where Edward tried to crane his neck enough to gain even a slight glipse of what was happening behind his back after hearing the significant clamor of several blades scraping against their scabbards. However knowing them to be pretty much done for at this point since they were blatantly outnumbered, and Will and himself would be the first ones to die as sitting ducks they were…Fleeting silence taking over the ensued pause until Barbossa spoke up, raising conciliatory arms.

"Sao Feng, I assure you, our intentions are strictly honorable…"

Edward frowned as new set of sounds of swords being drawn reached his ears, him nudging the younger man to tell him what was going on, but Will didn't hear him as he was too busy staring at Elizabeth and Barbossa in bewilderment after witnessing the weapons that had flown from below the floor through the slits in the floorboards out of the blue. Now wielded by the said pair who as apparently beforehand planned had caught them totally unsurprised, casting glances all over the room at the equally dazed buccaneers including Sao Feng who'd made sure his guests to have come to the meeting unarmed by commanding his First Mate to relieve them from all of their weapons in case of an outcome such as this. The moment of dismay however being brief as Barbossa let out a slight laugh at the contradiction that this turn of events had to his previous assertion, Sao Feng nevertheless baffling his visitors further by leaping over to the bony pirate and drew his own sword, placing the blade ower the startled man's throat as locked gazes with Barbossa.

"Drop your weapons, or I kill the man!"

"Kill him, he's not our man", Barbossa revealed, for the great surprise of the Pirate Lord and his men, Sao Feng glancing down at the exposed traitor at his mercy until it was Will who voiced out the glaring question that was currently circling in all of the heads of those standing stupefied within the room. One man standing in the back corner of the meeting place at this time raising his jaw, who'd so far minded his own business in silence, only watching the events to unfold from under the brim of his wide hat that had continuosly hid his face and prevented any of the pirates closest to him questioning his extraneous presence, although his attire nor anything about him made him look out of place amongst Sao Feng's brutes. This mysterious figure now detaching itself from the corner at he'd remained during the ongoing conversation, his hard eyes focusing onto talking Will and the two Pirate Lords standing in middle of the room as his hand slipped under his jacket, to rest onto the hilt of his rapier. Pulling it out silently.

"If he's not with you and he's not with us…" Will questioned, like his companions glancing about the cluster of men around them in suspicion. Wonder, the unawareness about the identity and the employer of the discovered spy nonplussing him as greatly as the others. Frowning at the dismay of it that his companions and him seemed not to be the only ones who'd taken this chance to infiltrate Feng's ranks for ambitions of their own… "Then who's he with?"

The whole room gasped for surprise as abruptly the air was pierced by a cry of pain, two more following once all attention was focused to one of the nearby corners close to the ledge. Will narrowing his eyes even further stunned as he and the others watched three of Sao Feng's crewmen to fall to the mucky floor. Fourth pirate getting his throat slit by the swift slash of a rapier and falling head first into one of the empty tubs as his killer stepped forth, Will and Elizabeth's eyes widening for shock as they followed this mystery man to kick one of the buccaneers into the unprepared arms of his comrades before threw away his hat. Uncovering his face, Will stiffening in utmost astonishment and overwhelming shock as he found himself staring at not dead but very much alive Peter. Without however casting a single glance back at him Peter then fixating his own gaze to Sao Feng before hoisted his blade high above his head, drawing a pistol that was pointed at the Chinese pirate.

"Marines, attack!"

* * *

 _ **Scottish vocabulary:**_

 _ **Pronouns etc:**_

 _ **o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him, me = my, nae = not**_

 _ **Recurrent & other words:**_

 _ **maw= mum/mother, hoose = house, afore= before, stoogied = bored, hert= heart, aye= yes, ne'er= never, wee= small/little, awready= already, ken= know, efter= after, doon= down, as weel= as well, goup= stare, wance again/mair= once again/more, 'til= until, likelie= probably, keek= look, ower= over, claes=clothes, aboot= about, streenge= strange, wey= way, haun= hand, ain= own, oot= out, neist= next, lik'= like, gey/pure= very, stairt= start, heid= head, awa'= away, wey= way, wi'oot= without, o' coorse= of course, dauner= walk, freish= new, wi'= with, juist= just, thro'= through, ne'er= never, geggy= mouth, lugs= ears, naw= no, coupon= face, face= expression, 'ere= here, goup=stare, luv= love, aff= off, atween = between**_


	11. Entry 10

_**A/N:**_

 _ **These last updates have been kinda long…But I couldn't figure out a suitable part to cut them, so sorry about that…**_

 _ **ALSO...**_

 _ **Happy 100 Years of Independence Finland, my beautiful home country!**_

 _ **(12/06/1917)**_

* * *

Oi Suomi, katso, sinun päiväs koittaa  
Yön uhka karkoitettu on jo pois  
Ja aamun kiuru kirkkaudessa soittaa  
Kuin itse taivahan kansi sois  
Yön vallat aamun valkeus jo voittaa  
Sun päiväs koittaa, oi synnyinmaa

Oi nouse, Suomi, nosta korkealle  
Pääs seppelöimä suurten muistojen  
Oi nouse, Suomi, näytit maailmalle  
Sa että karkoitit orjuuden  
Ja ettet taipunut sa sorron alle  
On aamus alkanut, synnyinmaa

 _ **Finland, behold, thy daylight now is dawning**_  
 _ **The threat of night has now been driven away**_  
 _ **The skylark calls across the light of morning**_  
 _ **The blue of heaven lets it have its way**_  
 _ **And now the day the powers of night is scorning:**_  
 _ **Thy daylight dawns, O Finland of ours!**_

 _ **Finland, arise, and raise towards the highest**_  
 _ **Thy head now crowned with mighty memory**_  
 _ **Finland, arise, for to the world thou criest**_  
 _ **That thou hast thrown off thy slavery**_  
 _ **Beneath oppression's yoke thou never liest**_  
 _ **Thy morning's come, O Finland of ours!**_

 _ **\- Jean Sibelius, Finlandia**_

* * *

 **Entry 10**

* * *

 _ **Will**_

The pirates had been driven into total mayhem once Peter had revealed himself amongst them and unleashed an surprise attack on them. Although I couldn't believe to be actually seeing my best friend right here in Singapore after thinking him to be dead, I was still able to snap out of my shock, as at the sound of his command all the doors leading within the room were forced open from outside. Company soldiers starting to stream inside the bath house and opening immediate fire at the buccaneers standing about the premises dumbfounded by what it soon was proven to be an ambush. Their appearance proving the uncovered spy to have been working for East India which explained their sudden breach through those doors into this meeting which supposedly had been held in utmost secrecy, even I couldn't figure out how it was even possible Peter to have made his way here as well. Me getting occupied by the ensued battle between the marines and pirates as regardless of the surprise attack Sao Feng's men were swift to defend themselves and their hideout from the invading soldiers. The fight escalating to a complete riot in a manner of seconds as I curtly watched Peter to charge forth, attempting to run over to Sao Feng, but was stopped by a group of pirates blocking his way to the Pirate Lord. After witnessing Barbossa and Elizabeth to join the altercation me turning to peer at Miranda's brother over my shoulder, in turn bumping against him lightly to gain his attention before directing a remarkable glance up at the pirate on our left.

"We're in this together I trust?" I questioned, hearing the Englishman to release a scoff before he took me by surprise, reading my thoughts through a single look and abruptly swung the beam up at the pirate's jaw. Waylaying him, and after gaining his conspicuously compliant response I was ready to take out the second miscreant right along with him, us combining our strength when I ordered Edward to turn to the right once I swung myself around. Sending the pirate flying backwards into one of the tubs like Peter earlier, until I heard Edward warning me to follow his suite. Us knocking out the second pirate with a similar strike, now left unguarded me noticing Edward to quirk his eyebrows at me, jerking at our bound hands matter-of-factly.

"Well I seem to stand united with ye at the moment as long as we remain bound by our mutual circumstance."

I flashed a slight smile at the man's dry humor before gazed forward, to see the marine who was racing towards us, and having to time to alert Edward I only received the man's raised weapon by lifting the pole above our heads. Me feeling the Englishman to jolt against me for fright as he heard the scarping of the rapier once I allowed it to slide along the wood, to eventually cut through the other half of our ties and hence freeing two of our hands. Me exchanging a fleeting look with the bemused soldier before I felt Edward's free hand to grab me shirt for a moment as a sign to follow his lead before we both grabbed onto the halfway detached pole and hit the man with it. Once done with the marine Edward surprising me yet again by yanking me to the side once he bumped shoulders with one of the passing pirates and stole a sword from him, while cutting through the remains of our ties Elizabeth's voice rising above the clamor of the scuffle and I turned my head to see her stand but a couple of meters away. Throwing me a blade of my own, the clank of the wood informing me Edward and I to be finally released from one another, if not his considerably pleased tone signaled that enough.

"Now ye're on yer own, Turner. I'm not gonna be watching yer back any further."

I leveled a palled look at the man as he immediately charged at a pair of Company soldiers with a furious war cry, who naturally also mistook him as one of the pirates, however getting more what they'd bargained for as it was easy for the big Englishman to defeat them with his though rather unrefined but effective strikes fueled by raw strength. As I twirled my own sword in my hand and joined the skirmish, dueling with several marines attacking me from all sides (but whom I managed to outpace in time with a little help from Sao Feng's men who didn't steer clear of cheap tricks by stabbing the soldiers to their backs while their attention was diverted into the fight with me), I was soon relieved of an opponent with a few skillful lashes and for my surprise discovered myself come face to face with Peter. Although in that moment we just stared at one another in middle of the erupted bedlam the corners of my lips started to rise for heartfelt joy of seeing him again, Peter's reaction upon meeting me wasn't as delighted as mine. Me frowning at him in utmost confusion as saw him direct his granite hard eyes up to me before a fake smile rose on his lips, him eyeing at me not like a long time friend but like a mere despicable louse of a cad as tipped his head as a sign of greeting.

"Hello, Will. It's been a long while", he stated, his voice devoid of any other emotion besides scorn which origin I couldn't come to understand. Me narrowing my eyes incredulously as eyed at him addled, like before once again coming to question why he was in Singapore, and most importantly why he had surfaced here from all places when he could've tracked us down anywhere to tell us him to be safe.

"You're alive?" I said, relieved, smile indeed making an appearance on my lips, but disappearing when Peter's reserved expression didn't falter by even a fraction of a smile of his own I had expected to gain. His mien but grim as he matched my stare, indifferent to my mitigation.

"I never was anything but that. Now more than ever I say."

"But…we saw you fall into the sea. We thought…"

"But you never saw my body, now did you?"

Peter's cold tone made me suspicious and I now measured him in silence after chasing away a marine who'd attempted to assault me, forcing him to retreat and switch an adversary with a couple of impatient swings of my sword, trying to get anything out of that deadpan exterior of Peter's once my irises returned back to him. "What are you doing here, Peter?"

"As you can see just taking care of some Company business…My uncle is a rigorous employer and I have a lot to live up to with my new commission."

My eyes widened, not believing what he'd juist told me, however as I gazed into Peter's eyes seeing but the truth. "You're working for him? For Beckett? For East India?"

Peter flashed me now an compliant smile, only adding to my shock with his uncaring browlifting. "As his newphew I had the responsibility to offer my services to him. How could've I refused when after years of searching for me and my sister he finally tracked me down to that small Caribbean island when I was at my lowest ebb and endowed me with such a generous opportunity to join him and the Company? After all now my uncle as the head of East India it has the very makings to become the family business I'm more than prepared to devote my life to."

"Tracked you down?" I questioned, having a realization as I thought back to the time when Peter had disappeared for months after the news of Elizabeth and my engagement, returning as a changed man. Someone I didn't anymore quite recognize, now finally knowing why. "You mean when Beckett first came to Port Royal…it wasn't the first time you met him?"

"Quite so. My uncle and I go way back, farther than I let on to you and Miranda back at the Governor Swann's office…But my mission called for keeping certain secrets just between me and our uncle."

"So you mean to say that you have been working for him all this time?" I demanded, still in slight denial, although nothing on Peter's face led me to believe him to be lying. Shaking my head at him, not wanting to believe it. "Since coming back to Port Royal all those months ago and accompanying Elizabeth to Isla Cruces…it wasn't because you were concerned over Miranda or me, but all so that you could fake your death and deliver Jones' heart and the Letters of Marque to Beckett once we believed you to be dead?"

"Since you're only now figuring this out I guess playing the role of a drunken fool wouldn't have required so much effort…" Peter stated, ignoring my question at first before shrugged at me apalled words. "It is true that uncle Cutler ordered me to bring back my sister after learning her to have taken off after you, but finding her was just secondary compared to my mission to have Sparrow lead me straight to the heart…But don't give me all the credit. I had a certain former Commodore to aid me in my endeavors."

I lifted my jaw at the mention of Norrington, putting two and two together as I recalled the man in question to have been presumably lost at the said island after running off with the Chest which had been now proven to have been empty at the time. Forming the general view of the situation Peter was shedding more light on, realizing him to have been deceiving me and everyone close to him from the start, starting with that charade with all the womanizing and drinking he'd himself admitted to have pulled back at home. Even after that while pretending to side with us since the arrival of East India, in truth taking the Company's side. Beckett's side, the man to have managed to twist Peter's allegiance to his favor and come to use it for his benefit, making him a spy not I nor anyone else had anticipated to have been lurking amongst us.

"This is not you", I professed in protest. "You're not the kind of person to do something like that…to lie to your own sister and deceive her in believing you to be dead."

"She's been the easiest to fool since the beginning. Starting with that little incident with her fiancé", Peter said, causing me to frown in disbelief. "She just needed a little push to choose the correct path that would fit best to our plans…so as her brother I couldn't help but intervene after McTavish had made his premeditated appearance at your engagement party."

"You…You were involved in that?" I asked, my anger flaring up briefly as thought a bit further. "You arranged those men to harrass Miranda? How…How could you?"

"For the same reason I am now standing here in front of you. Before the Company arrived to Port Royal I had nothing left, betrayed and deprived of everyhting that I'd so far deemed important in my life…and it was my uncle who gave all that I'd lost back to me, and more. We were united by the same aspirations when I joined his service and still are, hence obliging me to do everyhting in my power to make sure that the Company's goals are fulfilled without the slightest hindrances…even if one of them would be my sister, who holds conformities towards those we aspire to destroy. So I warn you, should you now choose to act against me and my men, you have more to worry about than escaping here alive. Which you definitely shall not if you won't put down your weapons and surrender. Our soldiers have you surrounded. There's no way out."

Feeling betrayed myself I let go of my wonder over some of his baffling words which meaning I hadn't understood, glancing about the fighting marines before returned my reserved eyes back to arrogant looking Peter. "Your men? Was it you who planted that spy in Feng's organisation?"

"It's highly useful to have allies in the right places", Peter answered, beckoning towards Sao Feng with his rapier before it pointed towards me. "My orders are to arrest you, Feng and what is left of that scum Sparrow's men and bring you lot back with me…I leave it to you to decide shall _you_ come quietly or must I use force."

"Why are you doing this?" I accosted, not understanding him a bit, nor the reasons that could've made him join Beckett in the first place. "Betraying us? We're friends, Peter…Brothers."

"You _were_ my friend, Will", Peter snapped, his words poignant and the past tense causing my heart to squeeze in pain, me nae following him nor being able to wrap me heid aroond the fact that he seemed to have come truly detest me for some reason. It making no sense until I heard it from his own mouth, the truth dawning to me only taking me aback before with each accusatory word leaving Peter's lips I was filled with guilt. It biting into me like the sharp delivery of the man I'd always viewed as my brother since meeting him once he was truly honest with me for the first time in ages. "But the day you stole the love of my life and broke my sister's heart the word _'friendship'_ you're still spewing so readily became but a slowly tightening noose around my neck. Deciding to side with the Company becoming the only thing that could free me from that torment…from the pain _you_ inflicted upon me by betraying our so called friendship by taking that what was most precious to me and freeing Sparrow. And since then you've become but a lawless scoundrel like your friend in question, and if not reasonable enough to surrender to me now, you shall meet your end in the same miserable way like the rest of your brethren…gasping for air in your final, wretched moments while swinging back and forth at the end of a rope."

"Elizabeth?" I questioned, after arriving to the what I assumed to be the correct conclusion, stunned for this nugget of totally new information. Not being able to keep up with everyhting Peter had so far told me, but after a while started to form a perception about the very heart of the quarrel he'd professed to have had with me since long ago. In addition to everyhting that had already been indicated to stand between us, our unforseen disagreements apparently being initially centered around the simplest of things…Elizabeth.

"I'm loyal to the Company now. To my uncle", Peter announced, not addressing the surfaced issue futher and left me gaping at him in my stupefied incredulity, several defining questions buzzing in my head about whether I'd understood him correctly or not. The rising tip of his sword however awakening me from my stupor and I locked serious gazes with him, lifting my jaw in defiance as he pouted at me remarkably. "So no matter how hard you would try to convince yourself to still be my friend, I know better not to believe you."

"Then you leave me no choice", I mused, reluctantly challenging him with my own blade and after a moment of staring attacked him, by blows however hesitant as our conversation had left me very conflicted. Me not really wanting to fight against Peter, but exactly because of that my latest strike was easily blocked by him. Peter keeping both of our swords locked to one another between us as he leant closer, his voice self-assured.

"I will bring you to my uncle."

"And you know me well enough to also know me not to let you try", I answered, annoying Peter who wasted no time in attacking me in turn, us exchanging a few furious hits before came to a second standstill. Once we were standing in front of one another our blades crossed Peter flicking mine away, shooting a pirate who at the moment charged at him from the sidelines after a long time of remainig unbothered by the outsiders, pointing his rapier at me again as started to circle me.

"Where's my sister, Will? Because I know she was stupid enough to follow you here from wherever you've been cowering since the sinking of _the Pearl_."

"I…don't know", I responded, frankly, fleeting worry shadowing my heart as my thoughts were occupied by Miranda for a moment. Filling with those pestering fears of what I'd imagined her to have possibly come to face after our separation, until Peter's irritated grunt returned me back to the present. Me receiving him as he lunged at me, delivering a series of so heavy and strong strikes against my blade that it was a wonder his thin weapon didn't snap in half, Peter however not saying anything then as for the following minute we kept on fighting. My pleads for Peter to stop falling on deaf ears as he was determined in defeating me and placing me under Company arrest along with the other pirates within this room. For a moment it seeming like the East India soldiers were outflanking the disorganized brigands, the main doors suddenly brusting open not long after the start of the attack, inside marching a new detachment of Company soldiers. Led by Mercer whom I didn't notice to have entered until later, after a new heated exchange of swift blows my battle with Peter getting interrupted by arriving Elizabeth who appeared amongst the fighting buccaneers and marines. Staying our once again joined blades and trapping them under hers as our focus was diverted to her. Gotten over her own shock her now only eyeing at us quizzically, baffled by the sight of us fighting each other like enemies instead of standing united like once before, but we had hardly time to offer a single word as an explanation as I saw appeared Mercer to draw a pistol, pulling back the hammer. Peter witnessing the same from the corner of his eye and I could see panic take over his moment ago stern features as his eyes latched onto Elizabeth who unbeknownst to her but for the horror of us both was standing right on the line of Mercer's fire. Before I had time to turn that frightening realization into an action Peter besting me by reacting, for the great surprise of Elizabeth taking hold of her sword hand once she'd turned around to face the danger herself with a surprised utterance and twirled her out of the way and straight into my arms. Saving her life, just as the noise of the fired pistol resonated throughout the room and was quickly joined by the agonized cry of Peter's.

Elizabeth and I stared with widened eyes at Peter who was standing by our side, curtly grimacing for pain until his face was darkened by the murderous scowl once he looked down at his arm that had been pierced by the shot before his flaming eyes rose up to Mercer. Taken aback by what had just traspired me then looking behind me to see the bullet to have taken the life of one of Sao Feng' bodyguards after getting slowed down by Peter's unexpected intervention. The still alive twin holding her sister's body in her arms in brief shock before her icy eyes also peered over to the man responsible of firing the shot, Mercer's advancement further inside getting however forestalled as he was attacked by one of the largest of Feng's men. Peter smacking his tongue in irritation at the blood that was currently running down his arm to his fingers, his hard eyes rising to us from his injury and lastly landing on to Elizabeth. His gaze softening just for a moment in relief before suddenly the still alive pirates including Barbossa and Sao Feng gathered together to the other side of the meeting place near the exit while Peter was quick to return to his men and issued a command to prepare to fire when we dashed backwards to take our places at our current allies' side. Me frowning as finally released Elizabeth and followed the Company soldiers to lift their armed muskets, my eyes darting to stoic looking Peter briefly as he took his own spot amongst his men, lifting up a hand, no sign of hesitation on his face although I could notice him direct unnerved glance over at Elizabeth.

"Make ready…Set…Fire!"

We flinched back at the sound of the order, for a short moment prepared to be shot right where we stood frozen to our spots with no way to escape the fire of the rifles, but just then we were surprised by the explosions that erupted within the room all of a sudden. Coming from under the floor of the meeting place and we followed the marines to loose their footing, flying out of formation and across the air as the power off the blasts sent them soaring to all directions. Me seeing Peter to have been barely spared from the lethality of this yet another surprise attack when one of his men had been catapulted right against him and knocked him off his feet, to a spot on the floor where he was saved from the explosion that had been set off right behind his left rear. After taking in the in turn ambushed soldiers me lifting bemused eyebrows as saw the at this point missing members of Jack's crew to appear from the hole that had formed to the center of the meeting place, also wielding weapons, offering us the needed diversion to escape as originally intended after all. The Company soldiers along with Peter and Mercer now momentraily subdued Sao Feng commanding his men to evacuate the bath house with a loud shout, having not to tell us twice to run before the marines would recover from the surprise of the blasts to commence their shooting. Me however coming to a curt halt at the doorway as I leveled one more gaze over to Peter whom I saw scramble to his feet. Through the smoke of the ignited powder us exchanging a tense but on my part also regretful stare until Elizabeth dragged me along with her, telling me to not to dawdle as we took the fight to the streets of Singapore. Charging out of the bath house and clashing with the soldiers awaiting us at the very doorstep, the whole neighbouring area getting engulfed into the battle as every single Company soldier nearby took up arms and tried to stop the fleeing pirates. Their attempted arrest of the great Pirate Lord of Singapore turning into a mere bloodbath.

I followed closely behind Elizabeth as we made out way across the streets of the nearby market area, trying to keep up with Barbossa, Sao Feng and his most trusted men, as I glanced about the formed crowd engaged into the deadly fisticuffs. Not getting a glimpse of the Englishman anywhere after losing sight of him at the beginning of the fight, however since stopping meant instant death at the hands of the closely trailing marines I kept on running. Soon enough finding myself to have been separated from Elizabeth as well as the other familiar faces in the heat of the clash, continuing my run across the battle infested town on my own as whacked the interfering soldiers and pirates alike out of my way. Annoyed by the delay the misplacement of Sao Feng brought to my plan as after a short time of running and defending myself against the continuously appearing marines I came upon the waterway that ran through the town. My mind set on finding the man quickly before he had time to hole himself into another secluded location, and I could return back to his headquarters to search for Miranda. However having not to make a single effort in finding him, as just as I'd taken the path of sprinting across the bridge leading past a group of habitable huts I was grabbed from behind. Forced within one of the flimsy constructions before I was slammed against its back wall, blade placed above my neck before I had time to identify Sao Feng as my attacker. Me then only smirking at his following words as locked gazes with him, the Pirate Lord's vice like grip keeping me still as the knife dug deeper into my flesh, his voice speaking of withheld anger but also curiosity.

"It's an odd coincidence, isn't it? The East India Trading Company finds me the day you break into in my uncle's temple and your friends come knocking on my door in need…"

"It is an coincidence only", I replied smugly, turning the tables on the man by drawing one of the knives form his belt and threw his hand holding the weapon at my throat into the air, only to take hold of him and point my own weapon at the pirate. Looking into his eyes in a significant manner. "If you want to make a deal with Beckett, you need what I offer."

"You cross Barbossa. You are willing to cross Jack Sprrow. Why should I expect any better?" he accosted in realization, tensely, measuring me in suspicion which I returned with another remarkable stare.

"I need _the Black Pearl_ to free my father….and you will help me to get it. I propose a liasion that will surely keep Beckett from hounding you further and by the end of it you shall have Jack all to yourself. And I think you're getting the better end of this deal should you choose to aid me and don't force me to use this knife to slit your throat right here and now to spare you from being hanged by the Company. Since Beckett strikes no deals with anyone who don't have anything he wants…which is Jack. Once we've rescued him from the Locker and _the Pearl_ is in my posession, I give you my word that I will hand him over to you and you can offer his life to the Company gallows for yours."

I twirled the knife around in my hand and offered it back to the Pirate Lord to advocate the sincerity of my proposal, the man weighing on my words and their promises, measuring me with contemplative mien for some time before finally nodded. Reclaiming his weapon, sheathing both of the blades as next flashed me an intrigued smile, extending this time a friendly hand as a sign of consent.

"Very well. You will deliver me Sparrow, and I shall let you have _the Pearl_."

"And provide us with one of your ships and a crew", I corrected, bemusing the pirate briefly as lifted my chin. Not yet taking his hand for a shake. "That along with the Charts. Once you deliver us those and make sure we make a clean getaway from the harbor without Company interference we are in business…Agreed?"

"Agreed. Captain…?" Sao Feng complied after a curt silence, amusement in his voice at the face of my ruthless way of acting behind the backs of my comrades. Me however not feeling the least with unsure or remorseful as smiled after hearing him submit to my demands, shaking his outstreched hand.

"Turner."

"Alright, Captain Turner…You shall have my ship and my Charts…in exchange that you keep your end of the bargain, or you'll find your threat to spite your own face…There is a hidden island suitable for replenishing water reserves at the outskirts of the southeast Caribbean sea …The Charts lead to it. Lure Sparrow's crew there, and I shall make sure my men will aid you in taking over _the Pearl_ once you've returned."

I cast a grim look down at the tip of the sword Sao Feng had next drawn and lifted up to side my jaw, me retaliating my flicking it away with mine before stepped away from the man, tilting my head in concur. "Gather your men and have them meet us down at the docks….And one more thing; where is the woman your guards captured along with me and my other companion?"

"She was mistaken as a runaway prostitute, so she was returned back to the brothel", Sao Feng revealed, my heart lurching for concern and the terror of these news, but I stayed calm. Making one more nod until didn't wait for Feng's confirmation to follow my instructions nor did I bother myself to point out that he was needed to fulfill his own part right now since my previous tone had stressed that more than well.

Instantly after striking the long planned accord with the Pirate Lord I then left the tiny hut by the waterway and returned to the bridge, avoiding a pair of pirates who dashed past me before following them along the overpass like previously intended before the interruption of Sao Feng. Continuing my haphazardous search for a way to the harbor, having not to concern myself with the passing marines all that much when they were kept busy by the members of Feng's organisation swarming about the grounds. As I took a turn and ran over to one of the other bridges crossing the body of water me almost getting thrown into the river as I avoided a firework that abruptly flew through the air, low, right in front of me and caused a storage of several crates of them to explode on my right after landing into the open building. Screams of hit marines and pirates filling the air for a moment as momentarily stunned I levered myself back to me feet and jogged to the other side of the waterway. As ran a bit further and recognized a street quite devoid of Company soldiers and which would eventually take me to the docks and all the way back to the brothel, me attention getting however claimed by different kind of screams. Of a woman, it taking but a second for me to recognize it and I vaulted into a furious run, following the all the while closing in angered demands to be released, after thronging across a group of civilians and fleeing pirates running past me while chased by the marines in my hurry. My heart skipping a momentarily relieved but soon angered beat as I got through the mass of fleeing people heading for the harbor and came to a halt to the end of another bridge by the sight of a buccaneer who was carrying wriggling and shouting Miranda on his shoulder across the bridge leading back towards Feng's headquarters. As her voice rang in the air while ordering the pirate to let her go and I saw her to raise a singular object to hit the man with it repeatedly me dashing into action, reaching them in an instant that felt like a mere heartbeat, by which time Miranda had managed to be freed from the pirate's hold by kneeing him to his chest and delivering a fast hit with her forearm to his neck (for my surprise succeeding in warding off the miscreant), but she was after all not strong enough to fight evenly with him. After avoiding a lunge of his sword trying to land a subduing blow to his torso, but the pirate simply hopped backwards and countered by leaping forth and blocked a kick aimed at his knee. Bringing down Miranda's resistance by taking a tight grip of her loose hair, lifting his sword to place it over her chest, saying something I couldn't hear. My ears then only picking up the panicked breath of Miranda's before she released a terrified cry once I strode forth and took hold of the pirate's shirt, pulling him backwards and impaling him with my blade.

After allowing the body of the swine to fall on the ground my eyes darted to Miranda, who was already staring at me in consternation, widen-eyed and out of breath. For my brief surprise clasping the Navigational Charts between her hands as eyed at me and the now dead buccaneer at our feet stupefied before I released a sigh, relief lightening my heart as I draped my arms around her in delight. Not to have realized till then how worried I'd actually been after losing track of her for those hours Edward and I had been imprisoned in the dungeons under the bath house. Feeling Miranda to twitch for surprise while getting enclosed into my embrace, but caused me then to level a confused look down at her as she gently pushed me away. Giving me the opportunity to take her in, to notice her to at least look not to have been abused.

"Did he hurt you? Has anyone hurt you?" I demanded, slightly afraid of the anwer as took hold of Miranda's arms, sweeping a curl out of her face until for the first time took notice of her current attire. Having to do my best not to blush thoughout as I found myself practically gaping at the short, partly torn Asian styled dress she was wearing that left rather little to the imagination for my abashment. Naturally taken the place she'd been imprisoned herself after our capture her not being only dressed to look like a prostitute but her face all painted like that and the scent that came off of her that was…rather alluring heightening the impression. Me clearing my throat under my breath to dispel the shameful thoughts that rushed into my mind then as Miranda answered, me rippin' my eyes away from her.

"I'm fine. I managed to get awa' from 'im afore, but he happened to stumble upoan me wance th' marines invaded th' bath hoose", she informed, me noddin' wi' another sigh o' relief as smiled slightly. Her somewhat strange expression however causing me to wonder as she clearly seemed rather tense around me then, avoiding my eyes. And something told me it wasn't due to the impact she'd witnessed her appearance to have had on me, but she did look up to me then. "What happened in there?"

Upon thinking about Peter briefly I gasped, however deciding to keep the truth from her for now as replied. "The Company ambushed us during the meeting with Sao Feng. All of us managed ot escape without casualties."

"Ye were there? At th' meeting?"

"Aye. Sao Feng ordered Edward and I to be taken there, since after apprehending us at the temple he'd figured us to be connected to Barbossa and working on his behalf. We were there as a means of extortion."

Miranda's face was now consumed by worry, indeed realizing me not to be with her older brother. "Where is Edward?"

"I'm not sure…We were separated once we were freed from our bonds and busy fighting our way out of the bath house when the ambush begun", I responded, watching Miranda to make a slight nod as her gaze fell to stare at the Charts in concern. Me thinking the better of placing a soothing hand on hers as gave the container now a surprised look, beckoning to it.

"Is that…?"

"Th' real Charts. Feng was hiding th' original map in a secret cache I managed to find efter escapin' th' brothel", she revealed, me smiling at this piece of information in realization until raised a questionable eyebrow at Miranda, curious as frowned in wonder.

"How _did_ you escape there?"

"Th' Madam was quick in puttin' me to instant work, makin' 'im me first client for a considerable profit. 'N' wance he was alone wi' 'me I pointed a pistol at 'im afore he knocked 'imself oot during oor struggle…Then it was only a matter o' distractin' th' guards posted ootside th' room afore I was able to slip oot 'n' flee."

The glance Miranda had cast down at the deceased man had been but curt and she immediately looked away from the body uneasily, folding her arms as I let out a slight laugh. Inclining my head in concur as gazed at the bruise that decorated the pirate's mug.

"Well by the looks of him that surely angered him...No wonder he came after you."

"Did Feng give us a ship?" Miranda asked suddenly without commenting on to my remark, taking me aback till I nodded.

"And a crew."

"Then we're all set to leave this foul place."

After finishing her sentence Miranda blinked in bafflement as she spotted my eyes that once more had ended up roaming about her so drastically different exterior. Me not helping it although I knew to be acting boorishly, and as her hand then slapped me on my shoulder to wake me from my daze I returned my gaze back to her face. To examine it, to see her blushed cheeks even under all that make-up and the embarrassed expression in her eyes, before she brushed past me.

"Stop ye goupin'", she snapped shyly, me realizing my mistake as rubbed my neck apologetically. Her however next confusing me by immediately starting to walk along the bridge, crossing it, her somewhat tense voice and overall quite prominent lack of eye contact nonplussing me but I followed after her as she headed towards the harbor in turn with long strides. Clearly uncomfortable, but for another reason entirely than the one I was considering as we continued our walk side by side, Miranda watching me to shove a Company soldier into the river before took care of another marine who attacked from one of the huts. Him also ending up in into the water, Miranda not saying anything to me for awhile and once I'd cleared the way only kept on walking until not long after we happened to meet up with our regrouped comrades at the outskirts of the docks. At the sight of us arriving to the harbor area the promised crew led by Sao Feng's First Mate appearing from the shadows where they'd apparently been isnturcted to wait for my appearance. After casting a content glance at the men assembling behind Miranda and me us coming to a halt in front of expectant looking Barbossa and Elizabeth.

"You got the Charts?" Barbossa inquired, not yet to have noticed the container in Miranda's possession and with a grim look leveled at the pirate she presented the item in question to the pirate Captain. However not handing it over to him and drawing it away from his awaiting hands for my curt amusement as I flashed a smile at the man. Next nodding towards Feng's men, placing an arm aroud Miranda's shoulders as I felt her inch away from the Chinese pirates, bothered by their stares.

"And better yet, a ship and a crew."

"Where's Sao Feng?" Elizabeth questioned, me turning my eyes from Barbossa to her just in time to pick up the confused look she directed at my arm circling Miranda. Me matching her stare serenely as now beckoned towards the docks.

"He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove."

Elizabeth made a hardly detectable nod, me noticing Miranda to direct a brief look up to me as we exchanged an odd stare before Sao Feng's First Mate urged us to follow him and his crewmen to our new ship. For my further puzzlement Miranda nevertheless breaking out of my hold as she didn't show any indication of following after our companions, leveling a stern gaze at me, her voice resolute.

"I'm nae leavin' anywhere wi'oot Edward. I'm goin' back to find 'im."

"He can take care of himself, Miranda", I told 'er, stepping in front of her and took hold of the Charts to capture her eyes (and to stop her from leaving), smiling. "I'm sure he'll meet us at the ship. Rumors must've already reached his ears about the escape of _the Black Pearl_ 's crew from Singapore aboard one of Sao Feng's ships, which means the Company soldiers aren't far behind us either if Feng is unable to keep them from chasing after us. We must leave before Mercer or any of your uncle's other spies find us."

At the face of my reasoning Miranda complied to my protests, grudgingly however as let me lead her after the others and all the way to the ship docked to the fartherst pier of the harbor. After boarding and the crew now consisting of both Jack's men as well as Sao Feng's mostly making haste of claiming their stations and prepare the vessel to a quick cast off. When _Hai Peng_ finally was gliding along the waves in a favourable wind that was fastly carrying us farther from the coast of Singapore, unfortunately without the Englishman who hadn't after all made an appearance, me noticing Miranda to have stayed by the starboard railing. Staring at the buildings that were drawing away from view the more the ship picked up speed, bothered myself by her peculiar turned behavior me approaching her with a questionable visage. However assuming her to be only worried about her brother who'd been left behind to a city crawling with Company soldiers more than willing to catch him just as much as us, although I'd previously assured her the man to be able to fend for himself.

"What is it?"

"You killed him", she stated, quietly and somewhat perplexed, me frowning at her in utmost wonder as she obviously wasn't referring to Edward. Leaning against the gunwale to see her better, to raise quizzical eyebrows at her baffling remark.

"What?"

"He might've been a despicable scroundrel aboot to molest me, but ye could've still spared his life by simply knockin' 'im unconscious. Ye had th' element o' surprise 'n' he ne'er would've kenned ye to have been there", she specified, efter a fleeting surprise me gazing in front of me in frustration, that same sensation of distaste returning as I thought about the pirate she'd witnessed me to kill.

"I think we're beyond the point of sparing undeserving lives because of mere principle", I replied simply, casting a serious look into Miranda's eyes that had darted up to me in similar opposition I'd witnessed her to express back at Isla Cruces when I'd been knelt above the Chest of Davy Jones, about to kill him. My voice husky for certainty. "And taken what the man was about to do to you if I hand't arrived in time to save you, he more than deserved it."

"Perhaps, but who made ye th' judge to strike th' gavel that condemned 'im? It wasn't yer place to lay blame so…mercilessly", she said, challenging me with her unyielding stare, which only took me aback. Addled me.

"Why would you care of his death so strongly? He was a pirate and an amoral sleazebag about to take advantge of you, so of course I killed him."

"I've ne'er seen anyone die in such a morbid wey right in front o' me!" Miranda breathed anxiously, indeed answering my questions about her reaction of me killing the man so brutally and the reserve it had left at its wake in her. Me experiencing a feeling of regret as I sighed at her response in understanding, coming to think that although she'd been continuously surrounded by death and gotten brushed by it during her time on the seas on several occasion, she hadn't never experienced it at first hand nor killed anyone herself. My angered features smoothing by the thought.

"You're shocked."

Miranda nodded, but said nothing as closed her eyes briefly. Facing the city again until made a slight sad frown and released a sigh of her own which wasn't quite disappointed, but told of something similar. Her then measuring me after at first avoiding my gaze again, confronting me and in fact shocking _me_ a bit once she spoke. "I do really hate this freish side o' ye…This freish ye who doesn't avoid breakin' yer ol' principles in rash pursuit o' selfish impulses 'n' holds close to nothin' above what is morally correct. Ye didn't use to be lik' this, Will…Utilize yer blade to kill wi'oot a second thought instead o' simply relayin' oan it as a mere extension o' yer arm that had th' choice o' sparin' or takin' a life. I didn't notice it back at Tia Dalma's, but efter leavin' 'n' spendin' so much time wi' ye 'ere in Singapore, I saw it. How somethin' within ye has changed irreparably. 'N' I'm nae sure is it somethin' I can condone."

Miranda's confession did truly surprise me, but after gawking at her speechless and even coming to feel further deeper regret over her made observations and current perceptions about me (which I deep within endorsed myself, to have noticed lately something to have indeed changed exceedingly about me as a person) I also turned a tad annoyed when she openly questioned me yet again while having no idea what was going on with me. Without knowing the burdensome and even downright painful reasons that were continuously present and affected each decision I made, thus viewing her opinion highly unjustified me simply folding my arms as raised an indifferent eyebrow. Acting very similarly to the times I'd stood in front of Elizabeth in a moment of conflict like this, giving her now pretty much same caliber of an uncaring answer, but in which I believed myself after all the soul searching I'd had time to perform over myself.

"Then don't. I've slain plenty of men, even before raising my blade against any of Feng's own back at his hideout. That is the way I am now, but that doesn't make me the murderer you are making me sound like, and thanks to that very lacking outlook of morals that enabled me to get out of there alive, that pirate didn't either manage to have his way with you."

I could see my remark to have disgruntled Miranda, her eyeing at me indignant, but it was then when approaching footsteps claimed our attention and stole the chance for her to answer. Me turning my head to my left to see Barbossa stand next to me, his pockmarked countenance overly riled, but his poignant gaze latching onto me didn't faze me.

"You weren't supposed to get caught!" he snapped, his vexed eyes next falling down to Miranda in equal ire, her only looking away after a brief exchange of earnest gazes with him once Barbossa took notice of her attire and gave it a thoughtful lookover. Me frowning at the man in irritation of my own as I spied her try to pull her short dress' hem lower, facing the man with a significant tilt of my head. My own eyes hard while they locked with his, inwardly me smiling in satisfaction due to the pirate's cluelessness about the real truth behind my following words.

"It worked out the way I wanted."

After I'd given the Charts in Miranda's person a remarkable look, both her and I flinched startled as Barbossa's pet monkey suddenly jumped onto the railing between us, efter staring back at us silently Barbossa letting out an annoyed huff and turned around. Us watching the monkey to follow suite and leaping onto the man's shoulder as he started to walk away, my eyes trailing after him until I saw Miranda to level uncomfortable glances around us. Me turning back to her until took notice of the attention we were given myself, however realizing the pairs of eyes of the crewmen lingering at our vicinity to be solely focused on her, drawn by her meager clothing and all the skin she was showing. Turning troubled myself returning the men's givenly hungry gazes with slight glares, but having enough of being center of such debauched attention Miranda abruptly slid the sword from my belt and for my further wonder marched away. Me following her and watching her to walk over to the nearby cabin-esque space that was still half exposed, but where she was spared from the prurient stares of the men, including even some of Jack's crewmembers who knew her. Me stopping by the doorway and raised an arm to lean against its frame, casting a compassionate look at Miranda who was currently sitting on a bench placed there as rudimentary means for the pirates to sleep on. My sword laying on her thighs, her expression naturally mortified and she refused to look at me, possibly in fear of receiving similar attention from me as the other men who'd seen her in her scant outfit.

"I'm sorry I shocked you. Again. I should've thought before acting…but wasn't able to after I saw you to be carried away by that pirate. I panicked", I told her then, the truth, awaiting her to look me in the eye to see I was completely honest by saying that. Her letting out a sigh before finally faced me with a shrug.

"There's nothin' to ask me forgiveness for if ye only acted th' wey that came natural to ye", she stated, causin' me to sigh 'n' I stepped inside th' cubicle. "Although what happened afore yer interference proved that I'm in naw further need o' yer protection."

"Since when?" I asked, only halfly joking as sat next to her, but dropped my gaze as after looking at me briefly Miranda turned her back to me. Still embarrassed 'n' kept on tugging her dresses' hem, as if it would've helped to cover her more.

"While oan me ain inside that brothel I came to realize to be able to take care o' me ain safety wi'oot ye followin' me aroond everywhere to ensure it."

"Well I can't just leave you alone either, now can I?" I argued, after a slight pause clearing my throat again after eyeing at her remarkably, beckoning towards the few crewmen who were still casting side glances to our direction from their stations. "To those men you practically…You draw too much unneeded attention looking like that."

"That's why I have this", Miranda answered and took the cutlass from her lap after gazing towards the men in question, me giving it an incredulous look before shook my head in amusement.

"You don't even know how to use it", I reminded gently, smiling as met her eyes and saw her to agree with me. Miranda however simply lifting resolute eyebrows, which then made me frown more serious. "I do, and I can watch over you whenever the situation requires it…Becomes dangerous."

"Naw, Will. I'm perfectly fine wi' me fists 'n' th' lessons Edward has given me aboot strickin' a man doon in a fight. Besides I hardly need any real skills in swordmanship to stab someone to death wi' this if I have to, noo do I?"

I gazed away then as beyond having a point her words had sounded significant in regards to our previous discussion. Me making a slight smile as leant on my knees, shaking my head as a sign of concur. "No."

Miranda returned my smile but fell silent as she placed the sword back down, us sitting in curt silence until I took notice of the redness of her right hand resting on the hilt of the weapon, her cringing a tad as curiously I took it into mine to examine it. This time quirking knowing eyebrows as was quick to assess the condition of it with a slight squeeze, smiling at her once more incredulous as we exchanged looks.

"I suppose this is the very indication of what you just said."

"I might've been a bit careless while punchin' that guard at th' temple", Miranda admitted, claiming her hand back and placed it onto her other palm. Smoothing the surface of the broken knuckles. "Or used too much strength. Both which Edward told me to watch oot for."

"Well at least now I'm convinced you to be able to protect yourself to some decree…which puts my mind more at ease while we're out there."

Miranda looked at me as I flashed her a slightly relieved smile and took my sword back, placing it to lean against the wall. Me next hearing her to gasp as turned back around, to be surprised yet again as against my previous beliefs I now saw Edward stride over to us from the side of the vessel. Miranda jumping to her feet in delight and racing to meet up with her brother whom she also had believed to have been left ashore, the Englishman eagerly receiving her into his embrace after sending her a wide grin. Relief washing over him as well as he closed his eyes while squeezed Miranda shortly, my own lips curving up to a ghost of a smile as well as I followed him to put Miranda back down.

"Ye made it. Thank god", she breated, Edward sweeping a fleeting hand over her cheek.

"Quite. I wouldn't miss me only ride out of that wretched hole, now would I? I arrived to the harbor in the nick of time, but after seeing the two of ye talking after embarking I figured not to disturb ye…"

Miranda and I exchanged a glance as the Englishman's forehead wrinked for grave disbelief and awe by the sight of his sister's attire, clearly disapproving him then swinging a total of three bags from his shoulder. Answering the question to where he'd disappeared after the ambush at Sao Feng's bath house as placed our belongings he'd gone to retrieve from their hiding onto the deck. Selecting the one belonging to Miranda and handed it over, just as my eyes happened to see the glint of silver in her hair. The surprising sight of the hair comb I'd once made for her causing me to blink until Edward's voice caught my attention.

"Luckily I had the time to fetch these…We need to get ye out of those dreadful rags, Randa. They don't suite ye all that well."

I joined in the Englishman's laugh quietly as Miranda whacked him on his arm like me before, however after giving her thanks to her brother in form of a kiss on his cheek she sat back down and started to rummage through her small satchel. Taking out her spare clothing, as Edward was exiting the cubicle like space, momentarily halting at the exit as leveled a remarkable look to my way. Tilting his head to the direction of the deck as a prompt for me to follow him, me being about to do exactly that until saw Miranda to direct another uneasy look towards the crewmen coming and going past the gaping opening, realizing the cubicle enclosing us not to offer all that much cover although it was mostly separated from the rest of the ship with three walls. After facing her and giving her current clothes one more fleeting look me turning my eyes onto Edward's jacket left by my side, which I'd found her to have been carrying upon meeting her on the streets of Singapore. Gaining a questionable look from Miranda as I then snatched the coat and rose, putting it on, seeing Miranda to tilt a wondering head at me as she followed me to stand in front of her my back turned to her. Using the lapels of the jacket to block the view inside.

"Go ahead. I'll stand right here till you're finished."

Miranda didn't respond, but I imagined to hear her let out an amused breath as after a moment she did start to change her clothes. Although I was facing the view of the ship's main mast and the men ambling about the vessel, still not being able to stop myself from turning a bit uneasy as well as my ears picked up the subtle sounds of her shifting on the bench when she removed the dress and eventually replaced it with her spare shirt and breeches. My imagination of course going ahead and trying to have me imagine what must've been going on right behind my back, me telling myself to get myself together but couldn't withold the sigh that slipped my lips. As I noticed the light pink silk that invaded my vision after the gown had been discarded onto the deck, I after all cast my eyes down to see it to have flown right next to my left foot. Me blinking at the sight of it unsettled as naturally my head was inspired to conjure up images that should've never even crossed my mind, as tried to fend off these distracting and utterly inappropriate thoughts me however not being able to deter myself from sneaking a peak at the woman behind me from the corner of my eye. As she had modestly turned away from me, me only seeing a glimpse of her well healed scars, dragon's head painted over them, and her hair that had been draped over her shoulder, slightly curled by the oppressing humidity that caused her skin to glisten…Me then immediately stopping myself right then and there from carrying on with such observations as looked down, momentarily dazed, it taking a moment of scrabbling what was left of my self-control before I could say the words rising to the tip of my tongue.

"I'm sorry that you were left on your own. I…All the time while imprisoned in that dungeon I…couldn't stop thinking whether that had led to something I never would've forgiven myself to have happened."

I directed my eyes forward in regret as then heard the bench to shift, soon feeling Miranda's hand to set onto my shoulder briefly as she answered, clear smile in her voice although I couldn't see it.

"It was me who insisted oan comin' wi' ye 'n' Edward 'n' enterin' thro' th' brothel. I chose to take th' risk o' gettin' caught redhanded 'n' paid for it, but nae in a wey that would've cost mair than breakin' o' a few wee bones o' me haun. Let's juist be glad all o' us made it oot o' there mair 'n' less unscatched wi' what we went there to collect in th' first place."

I smiled also before nodding, now daring to release the jacket's hem as heard Miranda to walk behind me and saw her bend down to lift the Navigational Charts she'd also placed against the wall after entering the cubicle. Handing them over to me.

"I stole 'em, but I leave 'em for ye to watch ower from 'ere oan", she said, brief amused smile this time gracing her lips before her gaze averted mine and she returned to her effects, threading her bag ower her shoulder before was the second to leave. Leveling one more look to my way over her shoulder as glanced down at the Charts in my hand. "Juist make sure that naw one steals 'em from ye efter th' trouble we went thro' o' spurloin' 'em first."

I let out a amused sneer, nodding in concur, before watching her go and vanish amongst th' crewmen. Sighing, after eyeing at the bundle of surprisingly rich silk thinking to understad why everyone had been staring at Miranda in such an unnerving manner…Because since we'd been reunited some time before, I'd shamelessly being doing the same thing.

"Aye aye."

* * *

Later that night I sat alone at the stern of the ship, probably one of the few still awake in addition to the sailors on guard duty, concentrated on trying to tidy up my beard from the condition the prostitutes preparing me to look like a trafficker had left it with a razor and a piece of a mirror I'd borrowed from Miranda's brother. Luckily him to have been in possession of them, or else I wasn't sure would I have dared to be seen aboard this vessel looking as I did now...It however proving much trickier than I'd assumed, especially when my mind kept on wandering and I found it hard to focus on what I was doing, resulting in me being left with several tiny cuts on my cheeks and chin when either my hand or the pretty useless mirror slipped in the dark. The light coming from the lantern hanging above me not helping me much, and upon realizing that yet again after slicing the latest cut to the bottom of my right cheek I gave in with a frustrated sigh. Putting the mirror down before wiped my skin and the razor to the piece of cloth I'd also received from the Englishman. His graciousness in truth somewhat surprising me, as I'd supposed the man to have come not to be able to stand me more than he was required to and definitely not show me the kindness of borrowing his personal belongings. Me however getting proven wrong yet again and taken aback even further as Edward's tall form did suddenly appear from the darkness and the man walked over to me after taking a moment to measure me, for my following puzzlement nodding at the razor in my hand upon standing next to me before confiscating it from me.

"Ye're making an awful bloody mess of yerself there…" he announced, me however not getting a chance to define whether his remark had been intended as an aggravating insult or a mere observation, as the man himself proved it to belong to the latter category as instantly after saying that he pulled himself another barrel to sit on and turned me aroud to face him. For my dismay after raising my jaw more towards the light continuing where I'd left off, starting to shave my cheeks without a word more, and as I undoubtedly must've looked highly uncomfortable due to the act he soon tilted matter-of-fact head at me before removing the cut hairs from he razor.

"With no commodities other than basic ones to enjoy, this was a common practise amongst the men in the Navy who didn't exactly have their wives there to do it for them", Edward informed, indeed surprising me, and as strange as it was that remark did make the experience feel less strange, but only slightly. Me not being able to completely relax, as I definitely wasn't used to _anyone_ to shave my beard for me, man or a woman. Miranda to have only offered to do it a few times when we'd been younger (when I first had started to develop facial hair, and because of it it growing very fast, but since she'd never had experiece in trimming a man's beard before I had insisted on doing it myself). Slight smile visiting my lips for the rememberance as for the following minutes we just sat in silence, me letting the Englishman work due to the verity that second pair of eyes must've seen better than my own at the moment, hence making the end result more bearable to look at. After finishing with my other cheek with a few broad swipes Edward suddenly meeting my eyes, looking honestly curious upon examinig me a bit.

"What's in yer mind lad to make it rise so high into the clouds ?" he inquired, surprising me yet again. "Uncomfortable that yer fiancée is aboard this ship along with ye and coming with us to the end of the world?"

"Yes…and no. I'm not quite sure what's bothering me to be honest", I found myself to respond, civilly and downright friendily although the moment we were having did have that feeling of reserve in it as let out an amused breath, without an ounce of actual mirth in it however. If there wasn't enough comic in the fact that Miranda's brother was grooming my facial hair….Edward reflecting upon my response for a while until ended the befallen silence with a prompting remark.

"Is it yer father that concerns ye? He seemed like a fine man…Much more levelheaded than ye, and true to boot…It's distinctible ye to have been raised by yer mother since the two of ye aren't a bit alike except by appearance."

Although there had been a clear mordant phrasing in Edward's last remark, I let out this time sincerely amused breath and instead of acting on his quip like before I chose to reply to the more sarcastic side of it, by the look he had in his eyes knowing that even behind his pungent delivery the man had presented me with a serious question. Me sighing with a small compliant nod.

"Him too…I promised to free him from his curse, sever his bond with _the Dutchman_ , but the more days go by I find myself even more at loss how to exactly achieve that without…"

"Without losing something equally precious?"

I gawked at earnest looking Edward for a moment upon him to have hit the nail on the head unexpectedly, his eyebrows raised in a knowing manner as he resumed the shaving after our short exchange of stares.

"Aye."

"Life has a funny way of showing how it cares for ye…or how one should care for life, presenting us with choices too heartbreaking to make, but too important to be ignored…Life after all isn't but a passage through endless pain and suffering with occasional intervals of happiness most devine that makes a man believe in a higher power to have stumbled upon it amongst the continuous cycle of disappointments…And then we die, on the final leg either made to regret or embrace our lifelong decisions", Edward said, flashing me another knowing look, and the emphasis of his words told me him to be talking from experience. His response although truthfully something worth to ponder on however doing nothing to ease the confliction within me, still plagued by it without even being able to put an exact finger on it me releasing yet another sigh after a concurring nod as went silent. Unable to clarify my sentiments, even if the Englishman would continue to ask me to.

"Do you regret some decisions you have made? Wish to be able to recant them?" I inquird then, thoughtful, gazing up to Edward as he swept the razor across my left cheek briskly. Slightly startling me, but I remained unfazed, studying the expression that took over his countenance then. Indeed penitence making an appearance on his face as he sighed in turn.

"Many. Even some that have led me to something so marvelous I would now never dream of relinquishing", he admitted, flicker of warmth in my heart me smiling at his words in realization.

"Like your wife?"

We exchanged another stare, Edward staying his hand evening my sideburns as his eyes became tender, look of inexplicable love emerging from behind his momentarily even a tad sad exterior as he closed a hand around his patron saint lockets. Breaking into a smile that caused my heart this time to twitch for compassion, having not witnessed such a feeling of sincere devotion on anyone's face before…or rather I had. Long time ago.

"Had I decided to be noble and acted as was expected of me at the time as a military officer of ignoble background, I wouldn't be sitting here as a husband and a father of two sons, but as someone highly regarded in the military circles I had every chance to become…But it was a choice I perhaps didn't want to make at first, but something I needed to decide on to become blessed with something equally intoxicating as glory of patriotism…So aye, in some part of me that wonder about what could have been had I taken another route from the one I chose, I do regret choosing love over duty…Like ye are regretting on choosing yer father over the woman ye love."

The Englishman's discernment bemused me, since right then he seemed to be reading me like an open book. Uneased by that me then looking away from him, his words however waking some new emotions to join the already disconcerting ones and conjuring up thoughts I hadn't even considered until listening to this man's musings that were like my own innermost ponders but only spoken outloud, however witholding a point of his own I couldn't decipher. The fact that deep within I knew exactly what his subtle hints meant, but refusing to make any reading between the lines in case the ambiguity was all in my head I simply smiled in agreement.

"Those are the choices we have to make", I stated, my voice somewhat hollow and not holding much meaning behind it itself, Edward picking it up instantly after starting to make finishing touches to my moustache.

"But ones we can might as well let life decide for us…Ye can place yer faith in fate, or deliberate what is more important yerself."

Upon finishing Edward left me contemplative, me gazing away after he was done with the trimming and wrapped the razor and the piece of mirror into the cloth after taking a more careful look at my the greatly improved mien. Something that I hadn't known to have remained surpressed deep within my chest now emerging and causing it to tighten for hesitation I couldn't explain, filling me with a nagging feeling that was like a constant ache on the side of my already troubled heart. Me letting my eyes wander until they happened to find Miranda, who for my surprise had climbed onto one of the lower shrouds of the ship regardless of the injury in her hand, busy stargazing with Edward's borrowed spyglassa, while her legs had been tightly wrapped into the cords to leave her arms free. After lingering on her for a while my eyes spotting the constellation of Ursa Major myself before finally falling to stare at the sea on our port side. Me leaning against the wall behind me with a deeper breath, ghost of a smile on my lips, while the Englishman'a always attentive and see-through irises were watching me like a hawk after leveling a fleeting look towards his sister as well.

"I'm afraid I'm long since lost all perception what is important to me and what is not…"

"Do ye not wish to save yer father then?"

"Aye, but I can't help thinking in some part of me the better of it. Either way I'm to be left without something I care for."

"Do ye not wish to win the heart of the woman ye love back?"

"That is a question worth asking…and to which I have nothing to offer as a valid answer."

"Indeed…Especially if ye have trouble identifying which heart yers beats in unison with."

My eyes darted back to Edward after peering high above to the faraway star littered heavens, me frowning at him in denial and utmost confusion, but before could respond the Englishman released an unsymphatetic snort and waved a skeptical hand at me. After a moment of surprisingly heartfelt and nice chat we'd engaged in me turning that familiar type of my angered self again as like before he deemed it his business to stick his nose into my problems by implying things that only he saw to be there, and which in reality weren't. Me lifting incredulous eyebrows at his knowing expression as my following smile came out reserved.

"If _that_ were what ails me, then it would hardly be a matter to be worried over", I replied curtly, gazing away after a significant tilt of my head. Me seeing Edward to frown at me from the corner of my eye right before he released an amused sneer, only adding to my building up irritation I'd been able to abdicate for a while.

"Ye know as well as I do that some petty excuses aren't enough to make me unsee what be really going on with ye", he argued, causing me to sigh at his omniscient tone, but I hold back the most acrid comments forming on my tongue. Leaning on my knees as gazed at the resolute looking man square in the eye, my smile this time but caustic, feeling far more frustrated than I should've been in that situation.

"Well good that at least someone is abreast about my affairs."

Edward was also visibly close to losing his temper, but hid it behind a composed expression as simply narrowed his eyes at me, straghtening his posture so that as a much taller man he was pretty much towering over me. Me hating to admit it, but making me feel even a bit inferior under his adamant stare cast down at me. "When the voice of conscience is silent, someone else has to take up the job of guiding those at loss with themselves."

"Is that so? Well should I require a little devil to whisper into my ears, _I shall ask_."

"Don't. Because do not presume I'm doing this for ye, lad. Ye have never been me priority, and this conversation most certainly isn't an indication of such an exception."

I was then momentarily stupefied by his announcement, indeed having the realization he wanted me to arrive at and I closed my eyes with the deepest of sighs so far. Without noticing nodding in understanding, agreement, my eyes opening to behold serious looking Edward with a certain reverent air about him that brief moment our gazes remained locked to each other. Me leveling an apologetic smile at him as inclined my head in surrender, acknowledging when I'd been bested. My eyes rising to Miranda again until I was the one to break the current silence.

"You really have a wonderful sister. One of the few women I've met with a heart of pure gold…even after everything others have done to deface it", I told him, hearing the man to sigh until I picked up the smile in his voice.

"Ye don't need to tell me…Barely knowing anything about me she was more than prepared to adopt a sap like me as her brother right off", he responded, my lips spreading into a fleeting amused smile of my own as I fell into my thoughts for a moment, soon matching Edward's stare again. Not even to this day knowing where I'd suddenly gotten this urge to be completely honest with him.

"She always used to remind me of the home I'd left behind in Glasgow, although she'd never seen the land of my cildhood herself...Land we were both from, and upon meeting her I was more than surprised to hear her speak…The very familiar ring of the Scottish accent in her voice returning me back to the time my mother was still alive. Easing the compulsive yearning to return during the so far, stranded years in Port Royal when we swiftly grew closer, eventually all desire to leave dissipating completely when it came to be her who made that strange place feel like the home I missed so…Seeing her with her maw and brother enabling me to experience the feeling of having a family again, and giving me this peculiar solace that once Jane died, it truly felt like I would've once more stood beside the deathbed of my own mother. And now all those days spent together in Singapore, round the clock so contiguously like once before…caused me to recall my time spent with her in our younger years…The reason why I once fell in love with her."

"And that something is still there. She's still the same woman ye used to love."

"No, she isn't. She's so much more from that young girl I used to know, whose skirt got caught into the wheel of the wagon."

I this time around chuckled at that particular recollection until could feel my features resume their somber state, Edward weighing my response but said nothing to contradict it this time, as after a moment of eyeing at me he stood up from the barrel. Casting his own gaze up to the starry sky for a moment before ended up taking in Miranda's vague silhouette, breaking into a fond smile of his own.

"Well, ye are the more fortunate of us to know a different Miranda from the one I had the delight of meeting."

I looked up to the Englishman, our previous conversation replaying at the back of my mind as I let go what was left of my annoyance and allowed myself to smile at the man in rare agreement. Then coming to think of something and I looked down at his jacket which I was still wearing, Edward also taking surprised notice of it for the first time, but made not a single gesture to claim it back. Not having to do that however as with a browlifting I now removed it voluntarily, while extending it over to him directing a grateful look into his eyes. Nodding.

"Thank you. I never did thank you, but back at the wreckage of your ship you had my back, and perhaps I wouldn't be here now if you hadn't."

"Well that was before I knew who ye were…If I _had_ known better I would've gladly let Jones' men cut ye in half", Edward mused, me smirking at his words before this time raised amused eyebrows, the Englishman returning it with a small smile as well before I watched him put on his coat and walk away. Just before disappearig into the dark me seeing him come upon Elizabeth who'd been lounging at the main deck, possibly as her intention to end our obmutescence by coming up to me to speak to me, but never had. Me furrowing my brows in wonder then as followed Edward to be about to pass her without a word until after lingering with his steps and eyeing at her thoughtfully he placed a fleeting hand on her shoulder. Saying something to her which surprised Elizabeth, me being however too far away to be able to deduce the words that had left the Englishman's lips.


	12. Entry 11

_**A/N:**_

 _ **And finally they are on their way! Sorry to those who might've wished to get on with the action sooner, I might've gotten carried away with the non canon to this point, but as it was also fun to write stuff outside of an already made script, I'm not really the**_ **most** _ **sorry about it, heh... But now Miranda, Edward, Will and others are making their way to Davy Jones' Locker with Peter continuing his personal intrigues at the background, and we are getting on more with the plot of the movie…With the requisite additions however, which I can only hope not to bore you my dear readers! ;)**_

 _ **Please offer me feedback, and should anything stick out to you as excessive or otherwise out of place, review and I do my best to handle any problems of my text that may arise in the horizon…**_

 _ **And huge thanks to all of you who have favorited this story so far!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Entry 11**

* * *

 _ **Miranda**_

 _Hai Peng_ sailed silently across th' serene waters o' th' to me unfamiliar ocean located somewhere beyond th' North Pacific, which had been th' last known location o' oors 'til th' Charts we'd been following so rigorously ever since setting sail had turned mair vague 'n' showed only th' general direction to oor destination. Us nae knowin' what awaited there 'n' how would this passage eventually lead us to th' Locker, which itself supposedly would be found from a world beyond th' one we inhabited, at th' other side o' th' veil atween life 'n' death…Me however nae botherin' meself much wi' th' questions aboot th' map's true authenticity 'n' if it truly would take us to th' end o' th' world (or whether there even was such a path to efterlife) efter oor current route required enterin' th' shockingly colder waters than any o' us were prepeared for, only choosin a spot for meself at th' bow o' th' ship neist to th' fore-mast. Watchin' how th' sky gradually had turned brighter 'n' mair pallid due to th' doonright wintry light o' th' sun, it takin' me by surpise as efter close to half a day efter arriving to this artic sea snow stairted to fall, something I'd ne'er seen in me life 'n' for that reason th' sight mesmerizin' me completely. Me nae bein able to stop smilin' as followed th' flakes to dance in th' breeze only to land oan me closed eyelids, _Hai Peng_ continuin' to be surrounded by th' magnificent icebegs as large as highest o' mountains that stuck oot o' th' sea, some o' 'em even keekin' lik' wee, frozen islands. Frost 'n' ice coverin' th' cordage, sails 'n' all o' th' wooden surfaces o' th' ship as th' weather took a turn to colder th' moment we'd passed th' first blocks o' floatin' ice, th' scenery to have been in fact beautiful if it weren't for th' cripplin' chill that ailed us all. Wi'oot warmer claes to keep th' cold at bay all o' us havin' but to endure th' drastically different conditions that were extreme compared to th' heat o' th' Caribbean sun some o' us had lived under all oor lives. But since there was naw leavin' th' vessel 'n' oor journey would take us across this particular ocean, us havin' nothin' else to do but to accept it 'n' continue to allow Barbossa to steer us closer to th' "Farthest Gate", while tryin' to keep oorselves as warm as possible…Which efter all was close to infeasible.

I blew intae me palms in an attempt to gain even a bit o' mair warmth in 'em, even me breath feelin' cool however 'n' doin' wee to ease th' quiver me body had steadily maintained for hours noo. Upoan to have ne'er felt this cold in me life findin' but gey unlikely there to be places this freezing in th' world, me hauns 'n' expecially th' right one that had been notably red ever since injurin' it nae only feelin' lik' ice upoan touch, but keekin' distincly white. Although it wasn't helped me doin' me best in tryin' to keep rubbin' 'em 'n' th' rest o' me other limbs nae to have 'em stiffen too much. From time to time takin' a lap or two aroond th' vessel to keep me blood pumpin' 'n' spreadin' th' leftover warmth in me system afore resumin' to observe th' exotic landscape aroond us…As there wasn't anythin' better to do.

In th' prevailin' silence I could hear Pintel's complaints 'n' Ragetti's responses aboot th' weather to where I sat as blinked me eyes a few times furiously. To prevent th' snowflakes oan me lashes freezin' me eyes shut, groanin' under me breath due to th' uncomfortable sensation o' cold that felt lik' spreadin' throughoot me body all th' while faster. Me freezin' fingers 'n' toes tinglin' naw matter how much I tried to keep th' bloodflow goin', juist efter hearin' Tia Dalma's voice join th' only ongoin' discusson neist detectin' a crashin' sound as th' vessel sailed against a thin floe that had gotten lost to oor passage. Th' voodoo woman explainin' to th' two men in what kind o' terrifyin' place Jack was currently waitin' imprisoned 'n' where we were sailin' voluntarily, me however losin' interest quickly to 'er tales as th' demandin' numbin' o' me body claimed me attention again. Me frownin' at me overly pale, bluish fingers as stiffly close me palms intae fists 'n' brought 'em close to me geggy. Breathin' oan 'em from noo 'n' then, me ain train o' thought however gettin' cut by arrivin' Edward who soon took a seat beside me. Claimin' me hauns as his to examine, smile risin' to his ice covered, also slightly blue keekin' lips.

"Thank yer stars for the sturdy hands of the Martins family…Ye would've done a number on yers if ye hadn't inherited strong built for them from our father", he mused, me returnin' his smile briefly as he checked th' swellin' o' me knuckles. However visibly turnin' mair worried aboot th' color o' 'em, afore for me surprise took aff his jacket 'n' draped it aroond both of oor shoulders. Efter however discoverin' us both nae in any wey fittin' under th' garment together 'im lettin' oot a slight laugh afore renouncin' th' jacket fully to me use. This time me nae arguin' against it as felt cold to th' bone, desperately wrappin' th' coat tightly aroond me, thankful o' its unnaturally thick material for Caribbean weather, but which was weel suited to this environment…at least for noo.

"They do keek th' same, don't they?" I wondered, flashin' me brother an impish keek as pushed me haun oot o' th' cover o' th' coat, as a prompt for Edward to do th' same 'n' see th' similar shape o' 'em…As much as we were able to tell due to th' notable tremble o' me ain that was much worse from Edward's. Me releasin' a sigh o' frustration as hid meself under th' jacket again, Edward tippin' his heid remarkably. His followin' response causin' me to smile widely.

"If ye ever had any doubts about our kinship, ye've just been rectified."

I dared to come oot o' th' coat again juist enough that I was able to thread an arm thro' Edward's, me hearin' 'im to let oot a content humm as his arm circled me 'n' brought me closer. Us both watchin' th' tardy snowflakes to fall 'til his eyebrows rose contemplatively.

"I had a slight talk with Turner."

I keeked up to 'im honestly surprised, however turnin' but curious as eyed at me brother in disbelief, ne'er to have imagined 'im to gave done that willingly. "'N' what happened? Was it filled wi' mere egoistic piquin' 'n' nitpickin'?"

"No, as we happened to strike a rather insightful chat last night."

I leveled a quizzical keek at Edward but let it go, simply frownin' afore satisfied smile formed oan me tremblin' lips. "Weel, guid for th' two o' ye then to have finally abandoned yer bickerin'…better late than ne'er noo that we might yet come to have to depend oor lives to each other's care."

"Maybe, but I do still dislike him to the very marrow of his bones."

I laughed at this, bumpin' 'im curtly wi' me torso as his voice was quick to join me giggle, both o' oor laughter soundin' fitful due to oor shiverin'. "What did ye talk aboot?"

"Affairs only suitable for gentlemen ears, Randa."

"Perhaps I then don't even want to ken what lies behind that expression…"

"Perhaps ye don't…"

Edward keeked at me then somewhat oddly, me nae understandin' his face, but didn't even have a chance to as it was almost instantly wiped awa' by a freish jovial smile. As I then was left wi' me ain thoughts oor father neist poppin' intae me mind, although ever since findin' aboot his disposition to bigamy I had spared as wee thought to 'im as possible, angered by a man I'd always heard but stories aboot…Because o' this realization 'n' what Edward had previously said me noo lettin' oot a wistful sigh as leant me heid oan his shoulder again, th' words I was aboot to say efter all comin' oot somewhat choked.

"What do ye remember o' 'im?"

"Turner?" Edward asked extremely bemused, glancin' doon at me to see me shake me heid, keekin' despondent.

"Aboot father. What kid o' a man was he?"

It was Edward's turn to release a long sigh, 'im leanin' his heid against th' frozen mast afore locked gazes wi' me, me seein' it nae to be easy either for 'im to be talkin' aboot oor father regardless o' all th' time that had passed since he'd seen 'im last as a wee lad.

"He was mostly a decent man who passed as a father, but was too absorbed into his own desires and urges to have much initiative to dedicate himself to that role…James Martins knew how to be a perfect gentleman, a exceptional family man and a lovely husband in one fell swoop, who dutifully provided for his year after year…but who also could be a cruel man with his inability to content himself with what he'd been coerced to regard as his obligation and future at such a young age. Both of them were mere children by the time of exchanging their vows…"

Me hert squeezed as I could hear echoes o' sadness o' Edward's childhood in his voice, me placin' a haun oan his briefly as he this time set his heid against mine, gazin' aboot th' deck 'n' th' frozen world aroond us serenely. Still undoubtedly bothered 'n' feeling melancholic within.

"I remember the nights when instead of lulling me to sleep mother used to cry herself to exhaustion every time father didn't come home from the docks…all the while more frequently taking longer and longer on his fishing trips, and during the years preceding his elopement with yer maw, he sometimes didn't show his face at our house for days. Always upon returning trying to make amends of his weakness and neglect by having the willpower to pretend a father and a husband till their next quarrel over the simplest of things. During the nine years of being stuck to lead a life that had begun as a forced marriage, begun from the existance of me long before they were eventually made to marry by my grandparents who were devoted believers, turning embittered and so thwarted that once he met yer maw Randa, I reckon him to have fallen for her as well as the freedom she presented right off…Freedom of being relieved from the family status he hadn't wished to be branded with in the first place, freedom of being able to start again on his own terms with a woman of his own choosing…So even I cannot know our father's thoughts or what was going through his head exactly during his last nights at home, perhaps I was one of the supporting reasons that drove him to make the decision of abandoning us... Without me they wouldn't have after all been married, and our father would've been free to fall in love with yer maw all those years later."

"I'm so sorry ye had to go thro' that….That ye had to grow up to man wi'oot ever seein' yer father again", I said, wance mair saddened by Edward 'n' his mother's regrettable fate, me however feelin' 'im to shake his heid in protest. Understandin' in his voice then as he continued.

"I'm not. I am now a father meself, and after contemplating over me own childhood along the years of watching them grow, I now know the weight of the responsibility children place onto a person, which makes me understand what our father must've been feeling through those nine years while raising me. Practically only playing house with my mother just for the sake of a mistake he'd made when he'd been nothing but a thoughtless brat, and which hadn't even been born out of love but mere folly of youth... I'm not saying I will ever come to accept the way he left us, just that I can relate to why he did it. It is painful to squander a life to something ye haven't desired for yerself, and from our father's standpoint it makes sense that after outlasting the excruciating feeling of entrapment as long as he did, he finally became demoralized by it. Tired of living in a lie. Finding his only way out in running away with the first young, beautiful woman who captured his zest for life heart…and I'm not all that bitter about it, really. Because even him leaving without a word of explanation almost destroyed me mother, if he hadn't been enamored by another woman, many years later I wouldn't have learned not to be the only carrier of the Martins name."

Regardless o' me hertfelt compassion I broke intae a genial smile then, sharin' Edward sentiments entirely, th' gey recollection o' th' day I'd discovered 'im to be me brother 'n' what it had made me feel resurfacin' then as Edward smoothed me upper arm tenderly. Givin' me th' luv o' a simbling I'd been denied for a long while noo, it however then only remindin' me o' Peter 'n' how we'd used to sit lik' this on th' shores o' Port Royal. Watchin' th' sun to sink behind th' horizon long afore I'd stairted to go there wi' William, me findin' th' delightful memory to brin' actual tears to me eyes 'n' for th' surprise o' Edward I let oot a sniff. Although I tried, for some reason nae bein' able to stop meself from cryin' then as continued to think aboot me younger brother o' th' two, wi' whose death I'd awready come in terms wi'…But then again, would ye ever be able to make yer peace wi' th' passin' o' someone ye luv from th' bottom o' yer soul? Even for th' last few years me hert had fully belonged to William, there had still always been a place in it reserved only for me brother…'n' perhaps it was that same, noo mair achin' than luv exudin' part that turned it heavy then, bringin' along these tears.

"I miss Peter…I miss 'im so much it…" I sobbed, tryin' to get th' quiver o' me voice under control but efter all couldn't. Edward glancin' doon at me in pity as tightened his grip o' me, lettin' me cry th' few tears I had to shed 'til me momentary breached composure returned 'n' I released an amused breath. Wipin' me tears awa', til realized 'em to have awready frozen intae freish, tiny ice crystals that awready were adornin' me skin 'n' hair.

"I'm sure he would've butted heids wi' ye a lot. I always found there to be somethin' similar aboot 'im 'n' William in essence, which made 'em such great friends, but noo I've come to think that he used to be gey much lik' ye."

"I would've enjoyed to have an occasional row with a baby brother whom I would've had to straighten out once in a while."

"Ye don't ken how much he would've needed that. It bein' all due to th' lack o' a suitable role model that he came to become so hot-tempered 'n' all rash actions before weel thought oot words."

"Then I guess there truly is something similar about them...That sounds very much like Turner, at least more than me."

Efter chucklin' at me reply he broke intae real laugh upoan answerin', me lips also wearin' a cheerful smile as this time aroond I was able to think aboot Peter wi'oot havin' his death owerwhelm me too much. Lik' afore me bein' grateful that I noo had Edward to confide in lik' Peter in th' past, whenever I would be at th' lowest point in me life…'N' I had this feeling in me gut there to be yet a lot o' such moments in this current adventure we were oan, that could lead us to any place or situation imaginable.

"I'm goin' to stretch me legs for a bit", I told 'im then, relievin' meself o' his jacket 'n' placin' it back oan his ain shoulder wi' a thankful pat oan it, afore stairted to dauner along th' deck. Passin' sailors who keeked equally cold as me, each 'n' every one tremblin' 'n' sittin' in separate groups unoccupied, since th' wind in oor sails moved th' ship forward wi' naw human interference needed 'n' in truth nae much could be done in this deadly chill. Me followin' th' crewmen's example by huggin' meself as crossed th' deck oan th' starboard side 'n' happened upoan William sittin' by a table. Inspectin' th' Navigational Charts wi' Tai Huang, Sao Feng's First Mate.

"This can't be as accurate as modern charts", William mused, his forehead all wrinkled for wonder as he turned th' movin' cycles o' th' map.

"No. But it leads to more places."

Interested I approached 'em, Tai Huang instantly keekin' up from th' Charts to me by th' sound o' me closin' in steps, but William was so immersed in crackin' th' secrets o' th' map that he didn't notice me even when I was standin' right behind 'im. Me breathin' vaporin' as I licked me lips dried by th' cold, peekin' ower his shoulder to see what he was so intently goupin' at. Discoverin' 'im to have finally uncovered a clue efter probably hours o' fiddlin' wi' th' rotatin' segments.

"Over the Edge, Over Again. Sunrise Sets, Flash of Green…" William read, tastin' th' words wi' his tongue 'n' his voice marvelin', but as he turned th' phrases ower in his mind findin' 'em nae to make any mair sense to 'im than they did to me. 'Im wance mair leanin' ower th' Charts in frustration, sighin'.

"Findin' us a route oot o' 'ere?" I inquired then, smirkin' slightly in amusement as William jolted for fright at th' sound o' me voice, me then keekin' a bit apologetic as he released a breath afore offered me a smile in return. Shakin' his heid as beckoned towards th' Charts 'n' th' specific words he'd managed to find hidden intae it.

"No. We're not any closer in finding anything that goes along common sense from this map", he admitted, me eyes turning to Tai Huang who didn't do as wee as smile. Efter returnin' me gaze for a curt moment disappearin' somewhere, leavin' us mullin' ower th' clues by oorselves. Me then eyein' at th' spread map curiously as came to William's side, due to th' crammed space pressin' against 'im as towered ower it meself. Measurin' it in deep ponders 'n' allowin' me eyes skim ower th' several images I haven't yet seen to have been painted oan th' original (includin' a picture o' a chalice edged by illustrations o' an angel 'n' a skeleton that I came upoan wance I strairted to turn th' segments meself). Efter rotatin' th' cycles haphazardly me accidentally stumblin' ontae a freish clue, it however causin' us both to frown in grave disappointment upoan realizin' it nae to be a key to decipher th' first two.

"Are we truly supposed to make our way to the Locker though the use of these phrases that practically mean nothing?" William questioned in disbelief, me givin' 'im a concurrin' glance as ran a finger ower th' latest discovered clue, shakin' me heid.

"Nae any mair than this…Since th' last time I checked doon was ne'er up nor th' other wey aroond", I mused, confused. "Up Is Down…Weel that either gives us nothin' to go oan."

As William raised his eyebrows at me in slight amusement o' me utmaist skeptical 'n' ootraged tone, I then couldn't hold back th' shudder that shook me whole body from heid to toe, worsenin' me awready distinct shiver. William turnin' back towards me to give me a questionable keek afore he followed me to blow air intae me ice cold fingers again, noo even me lips stairtin' to feel tingly along wi' me nose 'n' lugs, me hopin' nae to end up lik' that poor Chinese pirate I'd juist previously witnessed to lose a toe efter his other foot had frozen solid during th' time he'd been nappin' 'n' none o' his comrades had woken 'im. William however surprising me then by snatchin' both o' me hauns lik' Edward 'n' closin' 'em atween his, me castin' baffled eyes up to 'im as he commenced to rub 'em vigorously, even goin' as far as breathin' ontae 'em 'imself. Such a streenge gesture makin' me rather uncomfortable then, as we hold each other's eyes for a moment, nae sayin' a word, but somehow I felt there was mair intae that moment that was left unsaid but which was th' exact thing that spooked me then as me gaze happened to dart past William 'n' all th' wey to th' stern o' th' ship. To behold Elizabeth to be intently goupin' at us while huddled inside th' blanket she was covered wi', suddenly feelin' lik' gettin' caught doin' somethin' illegitimate me cringin' awa' from William 'n' yankin' me haus free. 'Im blinkin' at me puzzled as he then took a quizzical pace forward upoan returnin' me jumpy gaze, however havin' naw time to ask what was wrong wi' me as efter directin' one mair keek ower to Elizabeth I turned oan me heels. Me hert beatin' rapidly as I strode back towards th' front to' th' ship, needin' to get awa' from William's vicinity instantly. Efter takin' me place by me brother's side again 'n' ignorin' th' questionable keeks he kept levelin' at me agitated demeanor, hearin' William 'n' Barbossa's voices stairt to talk at th' other end o' th' vessel. Talkin' aboot th' significance o' th' clues William had found, Jack's ol' First Mate seemin' to have an intrepretation for th' first one, me lugs pickin' up somethin' aboot th' rare occurrence o' th' flash o' green talked about in th' second 'n' souls returnin' back to from th' dead during this phenomenon.

"What is wrong?" Edward queried then abruptly, it takin' a moment for me to realize 'im to have spoken 'n' I snapped me heid to his direction while wearin' a slight smile.

"Juist thinkin'."

Edward didn't pry 'n' was satisfied wi' what I had given 'im as a response, probably believin' me to tell 'im when I meself wanted if there was somethin' botherin' me, 'n' I yet may have come to do exactly that. Me holdin' back an urge to turn to gaze at William likelie standin' in front o' th' pirate Captain currently changin' oor course to follow th' freish bearings. Simply lettin' oot a sigh as heard Barbossa's final words that caused chills run doon me spine (which weren't this time caused by th' icy deck I was sittin' oan), afore silence descended upoan th' vessel yet again.

"Trust me young Master Turner, it's not gettin' to the land of the dead that's the problem…It's gettin' back."

* * *

By th' time th' night had fallen the following day we had fortunately made it oot o' th' cold seas and gradually entered to a warmer climate, however as a rememberance o' th' brighter sky o' th' Arctic environment stars shinin' much brighter than they had oan any o' th' previous nights, efter th' weather had also turned milder 'n' didn't leave us fallin' asleep oor teeth rattlin' for th' inescapable cold. That night unfoldin' as perfect for stargazin', a habit I'd picked up some time ago from Edward, who'd used to amuse 'imself during several uneventful nights aboard his ship 'n' at Tia Dalma's hoose by takin' his wee spyglass to peer at th' farawa' stardust sprinkled ower th' vast blackness. Teachin' me th' names o' th' constellations I'd managed to locate wi' his help, during this equally dull, in naw wey oot o' th' ordinary night from th' several previous ones aboard th' Chinese Junk me decidin' to use me immeasurable spare time in yet another session o' watchin' th' glimmerin' specks o' light. Climbin' to th' stern o' th' vessel ontae a narrow landing I supposed to be utilized in scopin' what lied astern o' th' ship. Efter sweepin' th' sky swiftly spreadin' th' toaty telescope o' Edward's (still in me possession, since last usin' it forgotten to return it) 'n' gazed thro' it, me lips spreadin' intae an eventual smile wance I let me eye wander amongst th' miscellanneous stars afore settlin' ontae th' selected group called Corona Borealis. Me eyes neist passin' a constellation named efter th' fabled Greek Demigod 'n' a number o' three smaller ones I remembered to be called Vega, Sagitta 'n' Delphinus which were a bit harder to locate, afore efter roundin' th' sky wance mair 'n' takin' a moment to marvel at th' largest constellation currently in sight, Pegasus, me irises lastly keeked up to th' Polaris. North Star, comin' to think whether there was any truth in th' statement o' it always showin' ye a wey home naw matter where ye were…Wi' a skeptical 'n' also wistful mind me lettin' oot a sigh, taken how far from everythin' familiar 'n' safe I was constantly sailin' nae convinced by th' claim.

"Finding us a route away from here?"

I dropped th' spyglass in shock, nae to have kenned aboot William's presence at th' landing afore he'd juist noo broken th' still silence wi' his mirth filled remark. Me castin' 'im a surpised keek as he returned me goup while remained seated by th' banister o' th' landing for a while, smilin' at me efter directin' a remarkable gaze upwards 'imself. Me takin' in his neater appearance 'n' only noticin' 'im to have shaved his beard back to its usual state, his hair wance gain bound oot of his face 'n revealin' th' gold in his ears that was th' only freish addition that was left o' his ol' disguise o' a trafficker in addition to th' black vest I saw 'im to be still wearin' ower his loose shirt. His ol' baldric draped aroond his upper torso as his necklace had been hung to his neck again, me approvin' this welcome transformation wi' an undetectable browlifting as shook me heid in denial while let oot taken aback breath, also amused by his sarcasm relatin' to oor previous conversation yesterday lettin' oot a breath 'n' turnin' me attention back to th' maist beautifiul sky I'd seen in ages (it offerin' a guid challenge for th' breathtakin' cave o' ice wi' high walls 'n' ceiling we'd sailed thro' oan oor wey oot o' th' frozen ocean).

"Naw. But somethin' far mair rivetin' to spend hours oan studyin' rather than some ol', senseless map."

I retreated against th' railing then as heard William release a concurrin' hum, this time examinin' th' stars above wi' naked eye as he soon enough rose 'n' came to stand by me side.

"It feels like there aren't this many stars in sight back at the Caribbean", he mused, agreein' me smile widenin' as I then turned 'n' inpected th' sky at oor rear. While turnin' th' spyglass momentarily to th' port side comin' up a constellation I'd ne'er seen afore nor heard o', shaped lik' a fork wi' three symmetrical tips, me attention then however gettin' reclaimed by William whom I felt set a fleetin' haun oan me back.

"May I?"

I handed th' telescope to 'im, then followin' William to gaze to th' sky in turn, spendin' an awful long moment juist marvelin' at th' wondrous sight 'til I saw 'im frown slightly. Th' spyglass lowerin' a tad as his mind was occupied by some thought that visibly made 'im contemplative, 'im soon levelin' a glance to me wey afore he put awa' th' spyin' device wi' a smile.

"I've never been taught the ways of the stars, so know very little of them, regardless of always desiring to acquire the skill to find my bearings straight from the night sky. The books I've read about the topic not providing me with much erudition out of all that I at the time wanted to know."

"Weel, some say best wey to learn is thro' common practise", I answered, liftin' th' spyglass in his grip so that it would be positioned ower his eye again, directin' it to th' direction o' constellation o' Orion. "Naw better time to learn than th' present…"

William gave me a quizzical keek as it was me turn to let oot a sigh, me eyes fallin' from th' stars to goup at th' deck below me as I turned me back to th' pitch black horizon. His previous words feeling lik' strickin' a significant cord in me 'n' it turned me somewhat disappointed then, at meself. Me raisin' me bandaged haun 'n' smoothin' th' smartin' knuckles, th' feeling o' insufficiency stronger than ever till that moment as inspired by William's remark wance again came to assess meself 'n' what I actually had brought to this rescue mission…lik' afore fathomin' how wee o' significance I made naw matter how weel I would've kenned to fight wi' me fists or how much courage would be drivin' me…since I was naw pirate. Nae by a long shot, feelin' it in me hert nae to be suited intae this kind o' lifestyle, still nae kennin' how to adjust to it efter all this time since experiencin' th' first ever brush wi' it only addin' to that fact that I was juist a servant maid in wey too deep water to flounder in to make it oot unscathed.

"Noo that we're oan th' doorstep o' facin' mair dangers than ever afore wi' East India breathin' doon oor necks 'n' us venturin' intae there where naw one has returned, I wish I wouldn't have to resign meself to th' role o' such an useless woman…If I could even hold a sword in me haun properly that would be enough to ease th' lackin' feelin' in me hert."

"You don't lack anything none of us others wouldn't", William replied gently, smile in his voice as I then saw him draw his sword and place it into me haun. His smile turnin' intae an amused smirk as he beckoned to th' weapon remarkably, aboot to laugh. Sarcasm seeping into his tone again. "See, you're holding one just fine. At least that hasn't changed in these past few days."

Nae wantin' to laugh at his nae really all that funny quip but nae helpin' it I then flashed a wider smile upoan eyein' at th' blade in me haun, William returnin' it afore he also leant back against th' banister wi' his elbows. Levelin' a promptin' keek to me wey.

"Since we don't seem to have nothing but time in our hands, maybe I can show you some _practical use_ of it."

"I had me chance to learn during those several years in Port Royal…I don't think we have enough time or rather an opportunity for that, Will", I protested, seein' William to make a freish slight frown afore he turned to face me, slouched against th' railing again as leant closer 'n' accepted th' weapon I was handin' back to 'im.

"It's never too late to learn. Your words, not mine."

"Some things are. 'N' ye don't get second chances in learnin' 'em but th' hard wey neist."

I could feel William's eyes examinin' me in deep thought for a moment as we fell silent, ran oot o' a topic to casually chat ower 'til I came to remember what Edward had told me yesterday, me turnin' me inquiring eyes to William.

"Edward said ye to have talked wi' one another…"

William let oot a laugh. "Aye…one very interesting talk indeed."

"So he claimed…I only ken th' version me brother gave me, but I trust ye weren't too nasty while addressin' one another?"

"I saved the most ignoble remarks to the next time we decide to have a heart to heart discussion…"

"Weel, I don't suppose anyone can fully make th' two o' ye act lik' civilized gentlemen ye are while in each other's company wi'oot some form o' cockfight ensuin'…"

"I wouldn't say that…Just that I still don't like the man any more than I used to, even if he did his best trying to be helpful in changing that."

"He said th' same aboot ye."

It was neist me turn to gaze at William questionably as me thoughts shifted from Edward to th' second person William had dfficulties copin' up wi'... Me followin' question takin' 'im aback 'n' I could tell 'im nae wishin' to discuss aboot it wi' me…but accordin' to what we'd agreed oan back in Cuba it was me obligation to inquire that o' 'im (however denyin' it to meself that I had any personal interst in th' matter whatsoever).

"How are things gettin' along wi' Elizabeth? Ye've had plenty o' chances to talk to 'er, have ye nae?"

"We still avoid each other like a plague…and even if we talked, I feel it would solve nothing", William replied curtly, given up, his cheefulness diminished closer to that annoyed reservation I'd come to ken all too weel aboot his freish self mainly th' quarrel wi' Elizabeth had made 'im among other things botherin' 'im. As however afore mentioned upoan nae bein' at peace wi' this change that felt lik' transformin' 'im to someone completely other me lettin' oot a deep sigh, keekin' intae his eyes while wance mair tryin' to appeal to his reason. Nae believein' 'im to actually _wish_ to continue this fall oot atween 'em, even it only made both o' 'em miserable 'n' continuous sourpusses to be aroond wi'…

"Ye want a friend's advice?" I questioned, holdin' William's eyes that had became curious upoan hearin' me words, his countenance however turnin' but serious efter he'd taken in what I had to say. Me seein' that it hadn't been what he'd been expectin', 'n' th' reaction I saw 'im display to that for a brief moment confused me 'til found meself goupin' at deadpan keekin' William again. Efter I was finished 'im simply gazin' doon wi' always so repentant frown, wearin' a face I'd seen too many times to actually care this time. "Ye have to talk to 'er noo afore it's too late to repair th' damage befallen ower yer relationship. Even a day mair may prove disastrous efter weeks o' stayin' silent…Unless that's yer intention…"

I noo narrowed me eyes in suspicion, though nae believin' in th' thought that then popped intae me heid, me still nae helpin' but considerin' such a deplorable option as pressured th' man by me side wi' me implorin' gaze. "If ye're intentionally keepin' yer terms oan ice wi' 'er to gain some sense o' payback, it's a fruitless effort."

William released a heavy sigh as keeked to th' sky, perusin' it as if it had juist opened up in front o' oor eyes as a whole freish phenomenon that people hadn't been studyin' ever since th' beginnin' o' this world, as I measured 'im kennin' pretty much instantly me to have been ontae somethin' by that certain face I saw play oan his visage for a moment. 'N' lik' afore couldn't exactly blame 'im for wishin' Elizabeth to pay for hurtin' his feelings wi' some emotional torment o' 'er ain, but in th' end it did wee guid to anyone. Me seein' it from his eyes then that in that he also agreed wi' me as matched me goup, honest.

"You're right…After seeing her kiss Jack I have wanted to punish her, although I know it in my heart that she doesn't deserve to be treated like that regardless of what she's done…What she's made me feel, insisting on debunking what I know to be true…that she obviously misses him, how his death torments her…and it's that her that kind of behavior that feeds my confusion, leading to this gnawing rage I have bottled up inside, and which is eased only when I see her to be hurt the way I was…Which is wrong of me. I know that. I know it from every hurtful look she gives my way, from every word that remains unsaid between us, as I'm not completely innocent to this either. At some point I let her down, and perhaps even drove her into Jack's arms with my own...Which only proves that I'm not as good of a man I used to be, not at least the same she once wanted to marry…"

William went silent then, appearin' suddenly somewhat baffled at 'imself 'n' cast mystified glances doon as couldn't elaborate one o' his previous sentences that had caused me to frown at 'im briefly quizzically. Me neist eyein' at 'im only in compassion, witnessin' his inward struggle from his momentarily so expressive coupon. Kennin' how he must've been feeling while faced wi' this tough topic he'd been deliberately avoidin' due to his ain guilt 'n' given malevolence, that pain mixed in wi'obvious regret demonstratin' how bein' at loss wi' oneself was indeed one o' th' wold's greatest mysteries to solve. Me givin' 'im an understandin' keek afore placed me haun oan his forearm briefly, demandin' his recognition to what I said neist.

"So pay heed to me 'n' yer ain words, Will…For th' sake o' ye both, if ye luv 'er, go right th' wrongs both o' ye have bestowed upoan th' other. She might've taken th' first prominent step towards yer feud by betrayin' yer trust, but since it isn't certain which o' ye initiated this secession atween ye if nae ye both, ye need to hear 'er explain 'er reasons for doin' so. To be able to apologize to one another is a sign o' true attachment 'n' ability to commit yer life eternally to that person ye cherish."

William's eyes keeked intae mine for a curt moment efter droppin' doon, 'im soon noddin' in understandin' while a gloomy ghost o' a smile made an appearance oan his lips, however as stubborn as he was 'n' although agreein' wi' me, nae quite expressin' that kind o' determination that would've been advisable if he really was to see this thro'. Regardless o' me nae so subtle anymair attempts to nudge 'im to th' right direction, if he didn't want to commit in fightin' for Elizabeth 'n' instead was ready to let Jack steal 'er awa' from 'im, me then only bein' able to let things run their ain course. 'N' indeed William must've become th' maist pigheaded man to have ever walked this earth as he efter all seemed to decide against doin' what was right. Or which was right to 'im, wance again…

"It might already be too late for that…"

I had naw other choice but to sigh again wance William didn't appear efter all gey eager to listen to me, in th' end me only lettin' 'im do as he wanted. Me noo claimin' th' telescope from 'im, his arm that had been set neist to me oan th' baister gettin' withdrawn as I locked gazes wi' 'im.

"As long as ye ken what ye are doin', Will."

We exchanged a goup then, keekin' earnest both o' us, 'til me stern features were softened by confusion as he turned somewhat uncomfortable, wance I neist measured 'im wi' an inquirin' browlifting I saw his face to have turned somewhat peculiar. Hesitant, overly serious…Th' keek in his eye rivetin' me oan me spot as I waited for 'im to speak, to say what clearly was oan th' tip o' his tongue, me tippin' a confused head at 'im.

"Will?"

"Peter was there, Miranda. I saw Peter in Singapore, at Sao Feng's headquarters."

Everythin' else I could've expected to come oot o' his geggy, but nae that. William's remark causin' me eyes to widen, 'til I only smiled in passing disbelief, confused. Thinkin' Will to have simply seen someone keekin' lik' me deceased brother.

"Peter's dead, Will."

"No, he isn't. I saw him with my own eyes, Miranda. He's not dead. Far from it."

I blinked, nae comprehendin' what I'd juist learned. However as there was naw lie in Will's eyes that could've tipped me aff this to be some form o' a tactless jest, me then feeling me eyes to turn moist for joy. Regardless of not believing it to be true still that wee smile I saw Will to offer me confirming it, me hert bursting as I released a stupefied breath. Smilin' meself, afore frowned in hold back sensation of shock 'n' took hold o' William's arms for support, nae kennin' whether to cry or laugh due to these delightul news.

"He's alive", I said, joy ravagin' within me wild for a bit, 'til I locked gazes wi' William. Beholdin' 'im nae to keek even close as happy as I currently felt, it perplexin' me 'n' I then took a quizzical pace backwards. Suspicious. "He's awright, isn't he? Will?"

"Aye, he's very well. In fact as well as a newly appointed officer of East India Trading Company would be."

I frrowned, doilt. "What are ye sayin'?"

William neist let oot a sigh, takin' hold o' me shoulders as if preparin' me for somethin' gey shockin'. "Peter has joined forced with your uncle and is now officially working for the Company. It was his men who attacked Sao Feng's bath house, and it was him and Norrington who stole the heart of Jones during the disarray of the fight at Isla Cruces, taking both the Letters of Marque and the heart to Beckett…And it seems he's been acting as his spy ever since returning to Port Royal after his disappearance."

"Wait, what?" I asked, doubtdul. "Peter…Ye're sayin' that…"

"That he's been working against us ever since meeting Beckett long before his arrival to Port Royal. He's been perfoming tasks for the Company after that, including going after you and Elizabeth after my departure in order to uncover the location of the Chest…I didn't know about any of this until he told me himself after initiating an ambush at Singapore, confessing it all to me as we fought each other. Peter's been an agent of East India all this time Miranda, and now after delivering the rule over _the Flying Dutchman_ to yor uncle holding a high position amongst the Company ranks."

"Naw…Naw, me brother wouldn't do any o' that. Naw, Peter wouldn't sell 'imself to th' Company for th' sake o' a military rank!" I protested, bemused for William to even suggest somethin' lik' this, 'im levelin' a compellin' keek intae me eyes as raised a challengin' eyebrow.

"Truly? And didn't it strike you as odd when he put up no protest in having you married to the business associate of your uncle's to fulfill a contract? Peter knew all about it Miranda…It was him whom your uncle had commanded to make sure McTavish would catch your attention after arranging him to show himself at the engagement party…"

"Naw. He wouldn't…That's nae lik' 'im…"

"Well, if you'd been there and heard what he said, I reckon you'd also seen Peter to have changed into a whole another person during the past year while working for the Company."

"But…he wouldn't do this to us. To me…He wouldn't juist deceive me, to lie to me, 'n' then have me believe he's dead juist to mask his betrayal…Would he?"

Noo visibly upset I keeked up to William, hopin' 'im to protest 'n' assure me borther to have nae done all those things, to 'im have nae turned oot to be juist as great o' a swindler as me uncle 'n' me father…However gettin' disappoited 'n' makin' a sad frown as William cast me a pitiful glance, inclinin' his heid remarkably.

"He would if it's your uncle who orders him to. He said to be completely loyal to him and the Company now."

I buried me geggy into me palm as turned awa' from William then, me owerhelmin' sensation o' aversion ower such a dreadful fact though passin' quickly, although naw matter what I couldn't come to accept me brother to have been glaikit enough to go to oor uncle's side, yet alone helpin' 'im wi' his atrocities 'n' killings o' innocent. Me gettin' hold o' me emotions as tried to consider this freish information from a reasonable standpoint, gazin' forward 'n' watchin' th' fog that rose from th' waves.

"'N' while employed by th' Company, what is he goin' to do noo?"

"He and Mercer had come to Singapore to arrest us, so I suppose Beckett might send him after us, or they choose to wait for an opportunity to strike once weve returned from the Locker with Jack. The latter seems more likely, as we haven't seen a single Company ship at our stern during this whole time, which means Feng to have held his end of the bargain..."

I snapped my head to William's direction, eyein' at 'im in wonder. "What bargain?"

"Nothing. I'm referring to the deal he made with Barbossa."

"But Barbossa didn't seem to have an inkling about Feng's help until we shoved up to the harbor along with his crew", I argued, Will sighing before smiled at me dismissively.

"Well be that as it may, we got away, which means Beckett must be preparing intercepting us the minute we come back."

I then nodded unsurely, however not addressing the previous matter that had left a streenge feeling intae me gut, but regardin' it as nothin' I then smiled slitghly. Levelin'a freish questionable keek at William. "How did Peter seem to ye?"

"Ferocious. Content to be able to trounce some pirates…You know him", William responded, us sharing a slight laugh, but I said nothin' then. Aboot to leave, me smile widenin' juist a tad.

"Guid night, Will."

"Must you call me that?" William asked then, bemusin' me as th' sudden change o' subject took me aback, me frownin' at 'im afore breakin' intae a nonplussed smile efter he'd taken hold o' me haun to stop me from leavin' 'im to his ain musings.

"Why nae? It is yer name."

"No…Not to you it is."

Me smile widened then, turnin' gentler as I exchanged a fleetin' goup wi' William whose earnest mien had also been brightened by a trace o' that hertwarmin' smile I at times took a moment to yearn for. Me returnin' th' gesture by squeezin' his fingers lightly in turn, sighin' in surrender as leveled a sincere gaze intae his eyes. Resigned. "William."

At th' sound o' that William flashed me a glad, relieved smirk, that expectant keek aboot 'im disappearin' juist afore I then curved me lips upwards one mair time 'til finally exited th' stern, joggin' doon th' steps 'n' passed Barbossa who'd almost ne'er left th' helm since oor departure (appearin' lik' bewitched as he didn't seem to require any rest to get by). Th' pirate tiltin' his hat covered heid at me mockingly, equally jeering smile oan his thin lips, which I returned wi' a sligthly narrowed keek at both 'im 'n' his pesky monkey. Lastly headin' for th' cubicle employed as th' only cabin o' this ship to close me eyes for an hour or two, otherwise keelin' ower due to th' lack o' proper sleep that had ailed me lately. However efter comin' upoan me brother dead asleep 'imself by th' main mast 'n' returnin' th' spyglass to th' pocket o' his jacket, then almost daunerin' against Elizabeth who at th' same moment came right behind me, oan 'er ain wey to th' dirction o' th' bow. Efter takin' in 'er in an instant emotionless become demeanor 'n' exchangin' a silent goup wi' 'er (certain coldness in 'er irises, 'n' it wasn't difficult to imagine why) me smilin' at 'er slightly, awkwardly.

"William's at th' lookoot landin' if ye wish to speak to 'im."

I wasn't sure did I detect a subtle gasp from Elizabeth, but she then broke intae a gloomy smile, 'er eyes glancin' towards William remarkably afore she folded 'er arms across 'er chest. Measurin' me curtly afore she raised 'er eyebrow juist a tad.

"Only if _you_ can spare him that is."

I returned 'er smile, me ain however baffled 'n' I was filled wi' unease that moment I matched 'er goup. Nonplussed by 'er words that had been rather snappish, but didn't stay to find oot what caused 'em as neist offered 'er quick wishes o' good night afore turnin' oan me heels. Feelin' meself lik'a gowk (fool) when me hert had jumped at th' gey sight o' 'er 'n' driven me to enter th' cubicle from th' other side o' th' deck to escape 'er eyes which gaze made me feel guilty, juist afore claimin' a spot for meself within' th' packed cabinesque space hearin' th' faint sound o' footsteps. Despondent smile visitin' me lips as th' sound o' William's voice 'til I placed meself againt th' wall 'n' closed me eyes, tryin' hard nae to eavesdrop oan th' flat conversation engaged a few meters awa' from me by th' man who efter all seemed to have some part o' that ol' William left by admttin' his mistakes, noo tryin' to compensate for 'em.

 _ **Elizabeth**_

I stared at the pair I'd spotted at the platform of the stern after exiting the cubicle most of the crewmembers were using as place to sleep, engaged to what it looked like yet another very pleasant and heartfelt conversation undoubtedly concerning some event they'd experienced together at some point in near past…The loud snore of the numerous men, and especially that of Miranda's brother resting a little farther away from me however unabling me to hear the words said between Will and Miranda. As was left in the mercy of my imagination, not helping but to let that what Edward had said to me during the night of our escape from Singapore bother me then as watched those two keep on smiling to one another like the old, close companions I vexingly knew them to be…Hesitation and most of all grave disbelief playing with my suspicion filled heart as I thought back to the moment, recalling the Englishman's words;

" _Ye'b better do something to reclaim yer husband to be's heart again, or he might soon find himself fighting off a temptation to go fishing to more familiar waters."_

After curt dismay, I had naturally instantly known what Edward had been warning me about with that to some vague expression, but which to me had been as clear as day, especially now when I gazed over at Miranda standing by my fiancé's side…Acting like nothing had changed in the last year or so, that visible intimacy in their behavior and in the way they spoke to each other infuriating me and leaving no room for common sense, as from what I witnessed to be happening at the stern of the ship at that very moment only proved the Englishman to have been right…That it wasn't only my jealousy that made me see things that weren't really there, that Miranda had indeed become a rather great threat to me upon to have spend so much time with Will during the past few weeks…Free to remind him of the times when they'd been together long before their joined mission in Singapore and my engagement to him, while I'd been left to follow their bond to strenghten from the sidelines, since the day of Peter's death when Will had started to show continuously more attention to the woman he had supposed to have left out of his heart...Making me feel left out, abandoned to my own sorrow. The more angering aspect of this being that I had _let_ it happen by refusing to live up to my love for Will. Allowing the guilt and the conflicting feelings for Jack to cloud me reason, and keep me from mending my relationship with the man I was to marry before Miranda had had the chance to wangle herself between us…Hurt by how much Will seemed to enjoy her company instead of trying to regaining mine, angry that whenever I saw him with her he continued to show a side of himself which hadn't been utterly denied from me, ever since he'd seen me kissing Jack…Although knowing that kiss to have not meant nothing, that it had been but a ploy to distract the pirate so that I could tie him to the mast of his soon to be sunk ship, still not being able to smother that little voice deep within that had constantly been badgering me of a possibility there to have been something more to it...hence the obtrusive pain in my chest that didn't seem to go away.

Dissenting I then narrowed my eyes at the sight of Will taking Miranda's hand briefly. Indeed realizing it to be impossible for anything even close to love to exit between Jack and I, if I was filled with such jealousy after seeing Will with the one woman I knew to have the means to destroy what was left of Will and my relationship with her adulation…Intentional or not, but me mind bet on the latter by the way I for a long time now had caught her casting bereft side glances to Will's direction, which supported the fact that not at any moment even after the formalization of her own engagement to that Scotsman McTavish had she stopped entertaining herself with a thought of returning back together with Will…Was I only imagining or simply overreacting to all I'd come to find different about those two lately, me however not going to simply wait and find out, was her very intention to seduce Will or not Miranda being terribly wrong if she imagined to be able to snatch him right under me nose. Nevertheless the sight of them acting so familiar with one another on a vessel I was also aboard turning me so irritated, that I then only stormed aff with a indigant huff. To get as far as possible form that pretentious pair, especially Will, who for th' past few weeks hadn't at all been considering what his relentlessly distant and heedless behavior had made me go through. Only adding to my pain, baffled by the fact how the man I loved could've turned so cold so quickly, finding it hard to believe my moment of weakness and the mistake born out of it to be the cause for this kind of Will to have emerged from within him. While fuming with barely hold back resentment and striding across the deck to get to the bow, to have some privacy of my own, who else than Miranda arriving and bumping into me by accident. Flicker of irritation twitching my troubled heart, but I only met her eyes more or less serenely, saying nothing as she all so kindly informed me of Will's whereabouts before wishing me a good night. Me returning her smile my own tense and couldn't after all but express my discontent with a irascible remark, until she brushed past me, running away no doubt, with a deep sigh me walking the rest of the way to the bow of _Hai Peng_ …Leanin' onto the gunwale in shifting ponders, this time a soft sigh leaving my lips as I came to think of Peter. As I then recalled the diamond necklace I was still carrying on my person my heart squeezing for another kind of anguish.

I pulled out the magnificent diamond pendant and placed it on my cupped palm, like after receiving it from Peter admiring it this time in the starlight. Seeing how the numerous tiny spots of light naturally reflected from the carefully polished sides of the gem, only amplifying its inwards radiance and small smile did then tug the corners of my lips as like back then in the Caribbean sun I now watched several specks of dim lights in colors of the rainbow to be mirrored to my hand holding the precious jewel. What made it ever more so being that the person who'd given me wasn't after all gone and forever lost to the land of the dead like Jack as I had so far believed. Tears of joy forming behind my eyes by the recollection of the days aboard _the Pearl_ when I'd thought to have spent my last moments with Miranda's younger brother. To have found myself missing him terribly as well as his company which had offered me a lot of comfort after we'd happened on one another at Tortuga, but the pain I'd felt over Peter's loss hadn't been however as acute as over Jack's death had been…Instantly after appearing to mess with my thoughts again me forcing the bloody Jack Sparrow out of my mind as made myself to think about Peter. His smile and his familiar laugh I had many times deliberately recalled in my head, echoes of those numerous memories I had of him from the years of growing up as practically family, his sarcastic remarks and boyish antics that had always managed to make me smile no matter the situation…And whom I today had learned to be alive, only that back at Singapore he had proven himself to not be anymore that same mischievous lad I'd used to know him as. This regrettable observation and the thought of him to have gone over to the Company's side for some inconceivable reason then causing me to close my fingers around the cool gem, letting out a second, more wistful sigh, but I didn't have the chance to think on his possible motives further as the sound of approaching footsteps drew me attention. Me however not turning around as soon enough I could recognize the familiar gait of Will's boots, me keeping my gaze focused to the faraway horizon as after walking up the few stairs he was then standing behind me.

"How long do we continue not talking?"

I hesitated for a moment before turned to face him, seeing him to be leaning against the railing while he locked questionable gazes with me. Appearing sincere as even leveled a slight smile to my way, but finding there to be too much between us to be wiped away by mere small talk I then simply cast my eyes down before turned my back to him. Regardless of what I'd thought previously discovering myself once again too great of a coward to respond to his first proper gesture of reconciliation, therefore only hiding behind nonchalant, meaningless words although within I cursed myself for behaving so distant myself. Nevertheless not knowing how else to act now that he'd finally spoke to me first time in days of mutual silent treatment.

"Once we rescue Jack everything will be fine."

"…Then we rescue Jack."

Will's response had been eqally indifferent, leaving me somewhat disappointed, but as hadn't exactly expected anyhting else besides that only stared at the water grimly before finally shifting my eyes to look into his. Naturally realizing to have heard a distinct gutted tone in his answer, which also had had a slightly acrid tone to it when he'd said Jack's name. Both that tiny change in his voice as well as his let down expression reminding me of the very reason why he was so angry with me and I could barely hold back a flinch. Us staring at one another in reserved silence until Will's curious turned eyes then looked down, me blinking in confusion as I saw him abruptly look in fact shocked as he stared at the necklace clasped into my hand (but which I'd tried to hide from him upon his arrival). Him blinking at the jewel that was still visible from under me fingers due to its remarkable size, stunned, before his countenance was soon enough consumed by a realization. Me however not understanding the reason for that awed look he was giving me and the necklace, until his expression then turned but grim.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, beckoning to the pendant, although everything about him told me him to already know the answer for some puzzling reason. His question however surprising me and it took a moment for me to reply.

"From Peter. Back when we were aboard _the Pearl_ , sailing to Isla Cruces…He said he was supposed to give it to me upon our return to Port Royal the day of Jack's hanging, but the engagement announcement caused him to forget all about it."

I frowned as watched Will's own forehead to wrinkle, the look in his eyes now but dismayed as he next searched the deck with them briefly, finally them fixating onto the necklace I'd by this time uncovered from my closed fist.

"I made it for him…Peter found that jewel from Isla de Muerta, and asked me to make a necklace out of it for the woman he adored…Or actually to you, since it seems he'd always intended to give it to you…" he mused, surprising me upon revealing the pendant to have been made by him, the full truth of what he'd just said however not dawning to me until a moment later when he continued, him making a sad, repentant as well as somewhat guilty smile as tardily matched by baffled stare. His own eyes earnest and frank as they hold mine. "Peter's in love with you. Always has been."

"What?" I stated, stupefied, my eyes moving between the gem and Will in slowly taking over shock. Although I couldn't believe what Will was saying and found it to be but a silly misunderstanding, then coming to remember the way Peter had been acting during his last days before his assumed death, with me. How attentive and unusually kind he'd been, the way he'd looked at me, and not only then but long before that…How he'd always protected me and looked after me as much as his sister, pretty much all our lives…Not but now after hearing it from Will starting to see something more to have been hidden behind his ever keen desire to watch over me, which I'd always regarded as but a brotherly gesture…This nevertheless also explaining why during the time of Will and my wedding arrangements he'd behaved so strangely and downright vanished by the time it was made public us to have been betrothed…At the face of this dumbfounding realization my heart squeezing for pity, for regret to have not had any idea about his feelings, as looked into Will's eyes nonplussed. Incredulous, shaking my head.

"He never said anything to me."

"But surely insinuated? You know Peter…And maybe you've been so distracted with other displays of attention lately that you didn't only notice", Will responded, that same more poignant edge returning into his voice and I lifted my jaw. Defiant, although couldn't deter a despondent frown.

"That's not fair."

"What isn't fair is that I took the woman my best friend has been in love with his whole life, without having any clue about his attachment…A good friend would know that. And now I've let him down too..."

"Too?...You mean Miranda?" I stated, turning a bit peevish at first as reckoned to now what he'd really meant by that, until let out a compassionate sigh as behold Will's contrition over Peter and how things had just been revealed to have been between them, me even daring to place a fleeting hand on his arm but he was swift to avert my touch. His mien but dismal.

"You couldn't have known, Will. Peter didn't say anything to you any more than he ever did to me, so you can't blame yorself for not knowing about his feelings that he himself left unsaid throghout your friendship."

"Peter _hates_ me, Elizabeth. And is helping Beckett all because I just one day decided to marry a woman he was, no… _is_ most devoted to, without making my own affection clear to him like I should've to avoid the situation we're in now…Peter serving the Company in order to receive compensation from the anguish I made him go through, for revenge…which I deserve not now that I realize how blind, fool of a friend I've been, but most of all indifferent to his pain."

"Will, no. Peter getting hurt by not having his feelings returned wasn't your doing..."

"And yet I never even asked who the woman he professed to love was! And after being confronted with the matter by him, only keeping on flogging the horse I'd killed myself with my ignorance…Peter has all the reason to hate me."

"…And now?...Have you…still decided that you love me?"

I stared at Will in anticipation, some of that he'd just said awakening my hope of a chance that he didn't utterly detest me, that there still was a chance for us to be able to make up and pick up things where we'd left them before this whole mess had even started from Jack's first appearance in Port Royal…However my heart sinking as Will looked honestly confused by my question , with a low sigh him turning his attention away from me to the vast water surroundings us in turn before he finally answered, this time mere certainty in his following statement.

"I don't know."

Like before I found myself to be left eyeing at him dissatisfied myself, expectant, wishing him not to give in at the face of my obstinacy and ignore my tries to reject him that had become a self-preservation technique ever since oor most foul fights. My eyes roaming about his visage begging his to meet them and starting to speak, but was let down once again when he remained silent. Since this latest attempt of a conversation wasn't leading into anything more significat than those numerous arguments had, me then focusing on to the fog covered sea as well before left. Feeling terrible enough without having to endure one more uncomfortable silence in Will's presence, as was expected him not stopping me, and if I was completely honest I didn't hink he either would've wanted to.

 _ **Will**_

I hold back my desire to sigh as I watched Elizabeth brush past me, looking what else but upset by my yet another failure to simply speak to her now that heartened by Miranda's always so effective rebuke I had managed to swallow my pride and come over to her to have things cleared once and for all…However the things not appearing clear enough for myself either my attempted sincerity to work, of course it however only hurting her, and while standing in front of her and going through that same conflicting turmoil of emotions like every other time in a situation like this getting cold feet. Unable to present her with the apology I'd already crafted in my mind along with a plead for her to tell me what was going on with her and…Jack. Me therefore only directing a frustrated look up to the stars that now seemed to gloat at me and my cowardice as she was swift to leave me standing at the ship's bow alone. Once she was gone me in the end relasing a breath as leant against the gunwale with both arms, gazing at the grains of the wood helpless, until after a moment of wallowing in my even further ammassed guilt my ears suddenly picked up a strange humming noise. Slowly my eyes rising from the water below to stare ahead, to see how the fog covering the surface of the ocean had begun to swirl towards the sky, me taking notice of the ship's speed to have abruptly increased with a couple of knots. Me straightening my posture as eyed at the horizon that now caused me to have a bad feeling when I then realized the sound to remind the noise of a distant waterfall the more seconds passed…Indeed turning restless by this deciding to go over to the rudder, to warn Barbossa about whatever was ahead of us, however upon turning around getting taken aback by Tia Dalma who at some point had crept directly behind me. Me not hearing a thing, me staring at her in astonishment until took in her somber expression,watching her fidget with her human faced medallion, pain in her voice as she started to speak. Her knowing eyes also directed towards the approaching danger.

"For wat we want moost…there's a cost must be paid in da end."

A shiver had ran along my spine by the sound of her words once she'd riveted that penetrating gaze of hers to me, exchanging a brief stare with me until turned but confused by the woman I then left the ship's bow in turn. Running across the deck and all the way to the steering pirate Captain who appeared but calm, although he must've been seeing the same thing as I did to be closing in on us at ever growing speed. Me beckoning behind me with a concerned frown.

"Barbossa, ahead!"

"Aye. We're good and lost now."

"Lost?" Elizaeth queried, appearing by my side as we measured the pirate in mutual bafflement, who returned our gazes with a mischievous smile. His delivery as cryptic as his equally enigmatic words he used to reply to Elizabeth's question as vaguely as the clues found from the Navigational Charts.

"For certain you have to be lost to find the places can't be found. Elseways everyone would know where it was."

I was stunned by this answer, but as then peered towards the sea again one of the map's clues indeed popped into my head. Causing me to arrive to a horrifying conclusion as the sound of streaming water now made perfect sense, Gibbs also arriving to the rudder lured by our conversation before walking over to the gunwale. Casting a surprised look over it.

"We're gaining speed!"

"Aye."

Since there were more pressing matters to care for such as the closing in, apparently real "edge of the world", I paid no much heed to Barbossa's remarkable retort. Only getting momentarily shocked that the first clue was actually finally making sense, but in the most terrifying of ship jerking forward then upon getting pulled towards the awaiting plunge a tad faster again, to signify the danger as my eyes rose to the man at the rudder in realization, saying the peculiar phrase to myself, until the urgency of the situation truly caught up with me and drove me to act.

" _Over The Edge_ …To stations! All hands to stations!"

My loud hollers woke even the last asleep man on board now as I dashed to join the already working men to prepare the vessel as well as ourselves to what was going to happen in a manner of mere few minutes. The crew scrambling about the ship's deck in panic, doing their best to secure the Junk for the upcoming drop, me along with three other men starting to haul one of the backstays as I saw Miranda to emerge from the cublicle, running over to the railing. Trailed by her surprisingly woken brother, who had often proved to be an extremely heavy sleeper, my voice rising above the ensued clamor again.

"Hard to port, gather way!"

"Nay, belay that! Let her run straight and true!" Barbossa exclaimed, for the bemusement of me and all the others wishing to avoid of getting swallowed by that deadly current surging into practically nothing. Retracting my command to try to steer us clear from the falls that were stretching to th' distance, 'n' which were now a clear sign of us to have found what we'd been searching for; the world's end, our gateway to the land of the dead…admittance however most likely provided but through our own deaths, none of us being able to surive that drop into nothingness.

"You've doomed us all!" Elizabeth snapped at Barbossa, me abandoning my own assumed station as followed her to face the pirate in question, who had abandoned the rudder to go witness the end to the world of the living himself. Still not seeming at all affected by the fact that we were in all likelyhood close in getting drowned, or worse in the guagmire of the perdition looming behind that edge...While giving his impassive response Barbossa taking hold of her jaw with his free hand, antagonizing her with his amused delivery that shared my view of our current predicament.

"Don't be so unkind. You may not survive to pass this way again, and _these_ be the last friendly words you'll hear."

"Tie her off!" I urged one of Sao Feng's men by my side, Miranda turning around by the sound of my tense voice and I had time to take in her shocked demeanor while passing her before had ran over to the rudder myself. Elizabeth repeating my previous command to prepare the crew to turn the ship about to port side as I looked over to the bow of the vessel curtly, seeing the edge to be drawing nearer, close to claim us as I took hold of the rudder and pushed against it. Trying to turn the ship to the given direction as fast as was able as all men on board witnessed the vessel to jerk towards the bottomless fall, clasping to whatever was at their vicinity in dread, my eyes finding stupefied Miranda to be yanked away from the gunwale by Edward. The man hauling her to his side in front of the mizzen mast as I then also could feel the ship's side to reach the edge just after turning around, tipping backwards, my heart skipping a startled beat as I shouted a warning for the crew. Grabbing to the wooden helm with all my strength as we finally fell over head first, Barbossa's laughter filling the air before it drowned under the terrified yelps of the crewmembers, the last noise that sounded in the air being that of Elizabeth's and Miranda's high pitched screams once the commencing drop into the dark abyss turned everything from the ship and its cargo to the people aboard her weightless. All getting engulfed into darkness clouded by but mist as after a brief moment of free falling through the air the ship rotated in the motion of the plunge, as the map had promised us disappearing from the face of the earth known to us.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_ = I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean franchise, I only claim ownership over my OC's and all additions to the plot outside of the original script.**

* * *

 _ **Scottish vocabulary:**_

 _ **Pronouns etc:**_

 _ **o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him, me = my, nae = not**_

 _ **Recurrent & other words:**_

 _ **maw= mum/mother, hoosehold= household, afore= before, me= my, hert= heart, aye= yes, ne'er= never, wee= small/little, awready= already, ken= know, efter= after, doon= down, as weel= as well, goup= stare, wance again/mair= once again/more, 'til= until, likelie= probably, keek= look, ower= over, claes=clothes, aboot= about, streenge= strange, wey= way, haun= hand, ain= own, oot= out, neist= next, lik'= like, gey/pure= very, stairt= start, heid= head, awa'= away, wey= way, wi'oot= without, o' coorse= of course, dauner= walk, freish= new, wi'= with, juist= just, doilt=confused, thro'= through, ne'er= never, geggy= mouth, lugs= ears, naw= no, coupon= face, face= expression, glaikit= stupid, scullery = kitchen, 'ere= here, aff=off, luv= love, aff= off, atween = between, awright = alright**_


	13. Entry 12

**Entry 12**

* * *

 _~ A Couple of Days Earlier ~_

* * *

 _ **Peter**_

I couldn't stop tapping the blade of my rapier irritably as my grim eyes stayed focused on the buckles of Mercer's pointy shoes, slouching in one of the comfortable chairs placed into my uncle's cabin while a storm of far ranging emotions were surging within me. The most prominent out of everyhting and the source of my overly bad temper being rage. Rage mixed in with frustration as all I'd thought about since leaving Singapore several days prior was our mission there and how it had failed miserably in regards to the intended capture of Will and his new allies…Including the Pirate Lord from whom he'd apparently tried to steal these Navigational Charts that supposedly were wanted by the pirate Barbossa to save Sparrow from the land of the dead, by arriving to Feng's bath house himself in search of his assistance in a form of a means to sail to their destination the man playing a part in their grand scheme we hadn't managed to uncover in its entirety regardless of keeping our ears open during our stay in the city.

The fact that the scoundrel in question was supposed to be dead and that I'd seen him die with my own eyes back at _Isla de Muerta_ in the hands of the very man he was so insanely keen on salvagingbecame however secondary the moment it had been confirmed by Mercer's spies Sparrow's crew along with my sister, Elizabeth and my traitor of a best friend as well as a handful of Feng's most trusted crewmen to have vanished into thin air. Set sail with the help of the Pirate Lord who had aided their escape by having his men slow down our soldiers who'd arrived to the docks to intercept the fleeing band of brigands before disappearing himself like a ripple to a wave. My anger over my failure to deliver what I'd been appointed to provide by my uncle himself by sending me to Singapore with his cur of an assistant causing my blood to boil, the disappointment I'd felt ever since embarking from the Asian town only amplifying the rancor I had in store for Will. The pestering, constant reminder of me not being able to apprehend him when he'd been right there at my grasp in that bath house, only a few strikes away from ending up shackled and dragged right back to meet his comeuppance from his bloody manhood, making me so filled with ire that my mood hadn't improved a bit during those days it had taken the Company vessel to sail to the coast of Ecuador where _the Endeavour_ had waited for our return docked. Only worsened the more I had thought about Will and him acting all clueless at the face of my allegations upon accosting my reasoning to join the "enemy's" side, and how he'd slipped right through my fingers now when my very task had been imprisoning him and forcing him to reveal the whereabouts of Miranda…Although as had been confirmed by Steng's reports, I was more than sure her to have been right there with him and Sparrow's men, most likely currently on her merry way to Davy Jones' Locker for any reason I couldn't understand her to have…Only one I could think of being that she'd gone utterly mad, finally unhinged by her frivolous attachment in taking that outlawed gigolo's side.

As my mind wandered in similar somber ponders I then recollected the events of the night of the ambush at Singapore. Briefly going back to the moment when the pirates along with the ones we'd come there to seek specifically had broken out of the hideout after my troops had been taken out by the explosives placed under the floor of the meeting place as a clear precaution for Barbossa's entourage in case of something like us attacking them in middle of the negotiations with Sao Feng…When Mercer and I had regrouped our momentarily taken out soldiers before dashing after the fleeing Feng, Will, Elizabeth and their comrades, in the spread mayhem us finding them to have vanished amongst the brawling individuals flooding the streets, and I'd ordered Mercer to go look for Sao Feng, where I concentrated my own search of the town to Will. However as fate would have it upon running towards the harbor where I'd presumed them to have aspired to retreat, me stumbling upon Mercer again who'd gotten into a scuffle with one of Feng's bodyguards. The sister of the woman he'd shot, who'd tried to have her revenge on him by waylaying him on the street, the man to have hauled the woman into one of the huts edging the bridge I'd stood on, shooting her just as luck chose to favor us. Me joining my uncle's right-hand man in his hiding as I'd noticed who else than Will to be running to our direction, Sao Feng hot on his trail and once we were hidden behind the boxes stacked within the hut we'd watched the Pirate Lord to snag unsuspecting Will, and while holding a knife to his throat yanking him within the proximate hut.

He'd accused Will of being the one responsible of leading the Company soldiers straight to his door, as witnessed Steng to have been revealed during the meeting, but Sao Feng had seemed to have been still unaware of the true identity of the person who'd planted this traitor amongst his ranks, since he'd been convinced Will to have had something to do with the ambush made to his hideout. Him however denying it, Will's following response to have enabled Mercer and I to get a front row seat to a rather interesting conversation. Me staying Mercer's hand raising a pistol at the two discussing pirates curious as we finally learned some intruiging information about what had been Will and his companions' true intentions in Singapore, along with his own motives behind this ostensible quest to steal these fabled Charts from the Pirate Lord in order to sail to the Locker to fetch Sparrow. Us observing a deal to be struck between them as Will offered Jack to Sao Feng in exchange of a ship and a crew Barbossa had originally come to request from him, as well as Sparrow's ship once they'd returned back from the land of the dead…Apparently it having something to do with freeing his father…which sounded but insanity to me, since I was fully aware of the fact that his father had been cursed and finally killed when Will had broken the curse of the Aztec gold. That aspect of their dicussion not making sense to me, but everything else we'd overheard the men to agree on sounding too tempting to not to try to be used against them. Therefore once they had parted ways, in agreement and prepeared to play out this double cross they'd just drafted in unison, me weighing on everything we'd just been informed about until told Mercer to go seek out Steng in case he had gotten away in the ensued dissaray of the ambush and could tell us anything in regard to the Brethren Court or the convening of this group of Pirate Lords I'd learned to arguably be planned to be arranged in some time in near future from Barbossa while infiltrated into the meeting. After Mercer had left to fulfill his task me being quick to follow after Sao Feng, plan of my own in my mind.

From the corner of my eye I saw the officers to be shifting the miniature ships to different positions on the wide map depicting the complete scope of East India governed waters around the world, identical to the one that had been painted to uncle Cutler's new office's wall back in Port Royal, but which in this case was drawn on paper and used to indicate the locations of our fleet as well as our nationwide success in annihilating the pirate ships that had been reported to have started to amass lately. Especially around the oceans nearing the Caribbean, which proved something to be indeed at foot as we'd suspected several weeks ago when the mention of Brethren had first surfaced as a possible obstacle in our plan to cleanse the seas from piracy with the support of the British Empire. Without a doubt having something to do with the hinted gathering of the pirate counsil, although I didn't believe the miscreants to be actually planning on any form of retaliation by grouping into specific places to be safer in numbers, even if some of them were hoping the Court of Pirate Captains to be able to stand against us…Since there was no way the power of the Company to be vanguished by a few pirate ships or even a fleet of them, as long as my uncle was in control over _the Flying Dutchman_ and its Captain. Which made us invincible.

Momentarily distracted from my riled thoughts and confident in that verity, I was then pulled out of my daze by the sound of one of the Pieces of Eight rolling on the table, abrupt slam against the writing desk on my right bringing the motion to an end as uncle Cutler had placed a hand on top of the spinning coin. Eyeing at it even somewhat fascinated as took it into his fingers to examine it, my own gaze sweeping over the other coins we'd managed to confiscate within the last week or so with the help of _the Dutchman_ (although the Pirates Lords themselves had managed to slip away before arrest). Presumably all of them belonging to these members of the Brethren we'd heard discussed about and whose very existence I'd myself learned from the book in Sparrow's cabin. My eyes lastly looking up at the Chest that had been placed on the other side of the desk.

"A Piece of Eight? Nine of them you say?" uncle Cutler mused, after studying the coin in the sunlight his eyes finally rising to direct an interested look up to Mercer who confirmed his words with a nod. Me placing an arm on the desk to lean my head on it as the tapping of my nails against the steel intensified, simply listening to Mercer's response.

"Our new friend in Singapore was very specific, sir. Nine Pieces of Eight."

"At least that spy of yours made himself and his information tenable by coming close in paying for his loyalty with his life, since he had no other place left to find safety than the skirts of the Company", I remarked, not even a tad amused although flashed a smile, which however was but indifferent. Earning a glance from both my uncle and Mercer who took in my broody demeanor before resumed their dicussion.

"And according to him the significance of the coins indeed lies in the Brethren Court?" uncle Cutler questioned, thoughtful as this time cast a quizzical look at Mercer. "Did your friend happen to mention where the Court are meeting?"

"He was mum on that, sir."

"At Shipwreck Cove."

Uncle Cutler and Mercer's attention shifted to me once again due to my interruption, me lifting my eyes from the miniature model of a soldier I'd been tampering with after receiving an annoyed glance from uncle Cutler due to the irritating noise I was making in my own discontent. Uncle Cutler scrutinizing me with slightly narrowed eyes, the evident disenchantment I'd caused after returning pretty much empty handed and which I'd noticed him to constantly display behind his composed exterior ever since now getting put aside for a moment as his interest was roused at the face of this nugget of new information. Me letting out a sigh as I saw uncle Cutler to eye at my sprawled bearing in curt disapprovement, until straightened my posture and stood. Holding back a gasp as the still very sore gunshot wound of my arm protested at the tensing of my muscles, facing my uncle as came to stand by Mercer's side with a given hateful glance. Eager to redeem myself even if just a little after allowing Will to flee from my at the time secure grasp.

"When we followed after the pirates and came upon Will and Sao Feng making a deal over Sparrow and his ship, we learned his crew to be planning on saving him from the land of the dead with the help of the Charts Will had been sent to Singapore to collect, and as our sources have confirmed, aboard a ship belonging to Sao Feng. Apparently all of the Pirate Lords along with their Pieces of Eight are required to validate the the convening of the Court, including Sparrow, and it seems Will is working against his comrades on his own initiative to achieve some end of his own. His mind set on betraying his supposed collaborators to take over the captainship of _the Black Pearl_ once he's delivered Sparrow to Sao Feng, who by what I heard him say about the miscreant is more than hell-bent on getting his hands on him to execute his revenge over some form of disagreement they've had in the past…"

I took a pause to take in my uncle's reaction, finding some surpise from behind his deadpan eyes, but he didn't appear all that intrigued by what he'd just heard. With a palled twinge me continuing, breaking into a tiny smile after I'd took the few paces over to the table that hold a decanter of whiskey and poured myself a full glass. "After trailing after and apprehending Feng myself I questioned him further about the Brethren and what he knew of the plans of Barbossa's company, finding out that the traditional gathering point of the Court was at an undisclosed location called Shipwreck Cove, and the man confirmed everyhting I'd previously overhead…So I took advantage of the situation the best I could by making a pact between East India and Feng, with the stupulation of him to follow through with his agreement with Will mostly, but when and if they would successfully return from the Locker with both Sparrow and _the Pearl_ he is to hand him over to us. Along with the bearings to Shipwreck Cove."

"Which you distinctly were unsuccessful in requiring imminently", uncle Cutler pointed out tensely, me lifting my jaw with a slight frown before directed a subtle scowl to Mercer's direction due to the jeering grin I saw visit his lips. My uncle next casting another disapproving look down at the glass in my hand which I'd downed with one go, on my way consuming my second one and emptying the decanter. "Hardly approriate to an officer in your station and in front of your subordinates no less, don't you agree?"

" _Hardly_ , unless you would've gotten yourself shot through your arm with a wound feeling like to be scroched with a hot iron", I snarled, leveling this time a hard look into uncle Cutler's eyes. Finishing my second drink, grimacing at the smarting of the injured arm as I leant against the table with it. Rubbing the wounded area gently.

"You've got yourself looked at by the ship's surgeon?"

"Yes, though the man wasn't any less of a butcher than the one holding the pistol."

"You could've just let the girl die. I was not at any point aiming at you, sir", Merver stated indifferently, as I snapped my head to his direction riled detecting that secretly amused look in his eyes before he could hide it. Convinced that the man wouldn't have batted an eye if I really would've gotten killed in that scuffle from his own shot, only pleased by it and returning to my uncle with a clean conscience, claiming me to have fallen from a shot of one of the pirates.

"For a man who continuously looms about in the corners of the room listening in to every conversation, you seem to be notably dimwitted to have let a certain clause to pass by your always so heedful notice…Elizabeth _was not_ to be harmed, and if I much as see your finger hovering over a pistol's hammer while around her again, you be sure which of us is a quicker draw before firing…And I may not settle just for an arm."

"Now now, let us settle down gentlemen. Address your enmity to the enemy that is common to us all", uncle Cutler cut in with an appeasing smile, appearing patient, but there had been obvious jaded tone in his voice once he looked into my eyes. Stifling my any further ardent comments, me biting them back in annoyance, before my uncle continued with less reserve in his delivery. His curtly unimpressed eyes gazing down at the coins in turn before looking into mine again expectant.

"Well, at least you had some form of success in your mission, although highly implemented by mere chance…What did you promise Sao Feng in exchange of this presented double cross performed over his deal with Turner?"

I inclined my head with an amused smirk, pouting remarkably as cast a devious look at my uncle. Raising my eyebrows as a telltale of the real nature behind my words. "I assured him to have _the Pearl_ all to himself as well as receiving free pass from the Company inquisition in return to his little deception and extradition of Sparrow…Although I never swore on that promise."

"It is indeed delightful to learn you to have rectified your shortcomings with something so salutarily productive", uncle Cutler remarked, twirling the coin in his fingers as thought upon my words, however something telling me him not to be fully satisfied even now as he then measured me with that pensive countenance of his. "…But although Sao Feng's already inherently deceptive nature can be utilized to get us both Jack and his beloved ship along with the renegades aboard her, it would be ill-advised to leave a trump card such as _the Back Pearl_ into the hands of such a precarious opponent…"

After a fleeting irritation I furrowed my brow this time in confusion, not following. "Where would we need _the Pearl_ , when we have _the_ _Dutchman_ and Jones following your every command? Sparrow's ship doesn't differ from any of the dozens of vessels we've already sunken, and yet shall when the time comes to engage with our full strength."

"Nothing can hold against the Armada…Not with _the Flying Dutchman_ at the lead of the attack", Mercer concurred, surprise also translucent in his voice as the man didn't either fully follow with my uncle's such clear desire to obtain this certain buccaneer vessel. Uncle Cutler looking up to him sternly.

" _Nothing we know of_ …I suppose neither our spy nor Feng was inclined to reveal _when_ the Court was to be mustered?"

"The exact moment was yet to be revealed if not even determined", I replied, uncle Cutler making an amused smile, although I could tell him not to be delighted by the news of neither Mercer or me to have uncovered anything else to benefit from.

"Either way both of them certainly know the value of information and what effect it would have on their survival in this ruthless confrontation that is nearing and already commenced…deciding not to make their move before us. Well, it matters little as long as Feng does as is expected of him for the sake of his promised exemption, and we will be provided with something concrete instead of mere insurances…Otherwise we have no other choice but to make use of Jones and go back on our word sooner than intended."

Uncle Cutler then gazed over to the back of the cabin, to another desk beside Governor Swann was sitting. Busy signing the documents uncle Cutler had provided for him to formalize according to the accord they'd struck at Port Royal after he'd been arrested for helping Elizabeth escape. Charged with the conspiracy against the King and Country, until he'd promised to offer the Company his influence and rank as a Governor to support our undertakings as planned, where my uncle hold all the power but nominally, including approving the extensive executions with his signature. Just like now, the man having no choice but to sign everything he was presented with if he wished my uncle to honor his promise of ensuring his daughter's safety, from those requisition orders drafted in advance to new set of execution decrees that had been devised accordingly the more men we'd managed to imprison, which however weren't many as Jones often seemed to prefer utter destruction while perfoming under Company orders of hunting down pirates instead of actually capturing us the much coveted prisoners.

"Better to keep this to ourselves…We don't want certain someone running off to Singapore, do we?"

All three of us now looked at the Governor in unison, in agreement of keeping all what we'd just discussed a secret from the man, whom wasn't essential to be notified of the details regarding the events in Singapore in order to keep him compliant. As I eyed at the elderly man behind my back contemplatively me soon hearing my uncle to release a content utterance as Norrington stepped within the Captain's cabin. Looking all poised and like his former self in his new uniform, but his expression wasn't givenly all that cheery as he came to a halt by my side. Offering me a reverent nod along with a tense smile after exchanging a fleeting stare with me, me returning his gaze in curt amusement until Norrington's attention was directed at my uncle who proceeded to acknowledge his presence.

"Admiral."

"You summond me, Lord Beckett."

"Yes, something for you there. Your new station deserves the company of an new friend…"

Norrington, regardless of his vigorous and composed demeanor, couldn't hold back his confusion as he tipped his head at my uncle bemused. Me quirking my eyebrows at the man in mirth of his expression as uncle Cutler pointed towards a case that rested on one of the side tables like once back at his office in a situation similar to this, the man instantly walking over to it and opening the lid. For the utmost amazement of the former Commodore it containing a long barreled pistol. Made from beautiful walnut, with its grip and sides adorned with real pearls, me this time frowning at the sight of the gift in surprise of my own as watched him to draw it to examine it in awe.

Although I had evidently missed the purpose of endowing Norrington with such a beautiful weapon, upon happening to meet his gaze then I however wasn't able to hold back my own satisfaction in this moment that accentuated the validity of everyhting I'd promised to come along with his conformity to the Company. Me giving him a mocking bow of my own head as lastly squinted at the pistol in his hand, my other brow raising.

" _Admiral_."

Norrington narrowed his own eyes at the remarkable look I gave him, but then taken aback by the situation he slowly turned the pistol in his hand, soon frowning in understandable bafflement which I shared and faced my uncle again. "What is this most gracious gift for, sir?"

"Just to commend you on your so far success in adapting back to your usual duties and to make sure you continue to impress us with your outstanding performance in your current comission and perseverance to our cause", uncle Cutler elaborated, causing my chest to tighten and I leveled one more subtle leer at the endowed pistol. Ezamining it with mixed feelings as followed Norrington to make a slight nod and accept the gift with highest respect, placing it into his belt next to his rapier already returned to him after our return with the heart of Jones, although said nothing to express his gratitude with words. During the time spend in the service of the Company together me to have noticed on several occasion him not to have become fully accommodated with his station and the deeds he was required to take part in according to his new responsibilities to the Company. This selling of his soul to the devil he'd previously hoped to save him from his misery to have turned out to be not as redeeming and satisfactory as he'd deemed it to be, but as a good, loyal soldier he was he said no word against anything he'd been tasked to do and kept any complaints to himself. Us excpecting nothing else from him, but still this excessive attention he was getting lately started to rub me the wrong way…

"Not more requisition orders?"

I turned on my heels due to the sound of Governor Swann's voice, me watching his assistant to hand yet another paper to him after the previous one got discarded onto the pile of signed documents. Governor Swann's face filling with surprise bordering horror as the significance of the paper in front of him then dawned to him.

"No, sir. Execution."

"Of whose?" the Governor accosted a bit nervously, me seeing the man to swallow in clear reluctance to sign any more death sentences that undoubtedly made him feel his own hands to be soiled in the blood of the men and women his surcharges were condeming. Me lifting my jaw curiously as watched the assistant to shake his head, telling me that in this particular document the name of the condemned individual seemed to have been left blank indefinitely not to raise any questions.

"Not known, sir."

"How could I ever condemn some poor soul without knowing their name or appointed crime?" Governor Swann questioned, with tardy movements taking the quill from its container and tipped it into the ink grudgingly. My uncle happening to overhear his words and directed a remarkable stare to his way, nodding at him to get back to work. Once more having no choice but to submit Governor Swann letting out a sigh as finally signed the paper, efter following the assistant to put the document to a separate pile from the rest of the already finalized execution orders me turning back towards the three men closest to me. To see Norrington to cast a fleeting, compassionate look to the floor before lifting his gaze to my uncle once he started to speak again.

"Shall we come upon the knowledge about their meeting place or not, the Brethren know they are facing extinction regardless. All that remains is for them to decide where they make their final stand."

"You're convinced they would dare try to stand against our Armada, even if the Court is unable to convene, uncle?" I queried, landing a hand on the hilt of my rapier as waited for my uncle's response in interest, minded to know what was going through his head at the present as his lips then spread into a victorious smile. Him casting one more look down at the coin in his hand before suddenly flicked it into the air and to me. After giving it a brief glance me recognizing the scrapes on it and realizing it to be the one once possessed by the boy in Port Royal before his death at the gallows.

"As long as there are those short-sighted individuals driven by the mere thrist of being free from the confinements of the law like Sparrow, and who cannot recognize nor ackowledge when they have been beaten as the supposed honor professed in their code of conduct would require, there shall also be equally keen desire to oppose any challenge presented to their will to loot and murder without intervention…As evidenced by our friends in Singapore, who at this very moment are planning a strike against us by grasping any lifeline in their disposal to stay afloat when their world is surely getting drown into the shed blood of their kind with every ship _the Dutchman_ claims."

Silence descended into the room then as I eyed at uncle Cutler for a moment, noticing him to start to smooth a certain spot at his lower abdomen close to his left hip in ponders as his eyes had glazed over in rarely witnessed indication of grudge. The never vanishing existence of the scar Sparrow had bestowed him all those years ago when they'd last seen one another in Calabar bringing back the infuriating recollections of the acquirement of the injury, that had haunted him throughout the years he'd aspired to stabilize his station within the Company Sparrow's deeds of the time had been close to inhibit. Him undoubtedly once more thinking back to the time at one of the British colonies where Beckett had had the scoundrel imprisoned and branded as a pirate after his betrayal. Not to have deprived Sparrow only of his freedom, but also his ship _the Wicked Wench_. _The Black Pearl_ as it was known today, but the then newly marked buccaneer had escaped…Not before ramming a sword through my uncle and breaking free of his fetters, disappearing for over a decade after plunging into the sea to save his burning ship. The current look in uncle Cutler's eyes downright seething, him not waking from his rapture until my voice soon broke through his acrid rememberance, him turning towards the window I was beckoning towards.

"Jones is here."

Everyone turned to gaze towards the window to see _the Flying Dutchman_ to have submergd from the sea not but a moment ago, obviously returned from one of her missions not so far from our current bearings to report the obtained casualties. Uncle Cutler releasing now a thoughtful humm as rose to his feet, taking his cane from beside the desk he'd earlier left it.

"Then perhaps it would be wise to exchange a few words with our kind Captain concerning the overly efficient state of his methods."

On his way to the door uncle Cutler abruptly stopped next to me, leaning closer as then addressed me alone, leveling another questionable look at me.

"What did you learn of Miranda?"

"She survived the sinking of _the Pearl_ …She was seen accompanying Will and the other man I saw with them at Isla Cruces", I specified, turning curious then by the sight of that realization I saw in my uncle's eyes at the mention of the mystery man. "She probably accompanied Sparrow's crew and is sailing towards the Locker with them."

"Good. Our Scottish friend is getting impatient in waiting for her response…"

"When is he due to arrive?"

"In a manner of a week along with his fleet."

"You mean _our_ fleet?"

"He is content either way to have a company of ships to command, even if they would not be but a false front for him to believe otherwise."

I let out a slight chuckle under my breath, however my amusement changing to plain irritation again as I saw uncle Cutler's gaze to stop to stare at my injured forearm. For my passing bafflement him taking hold of it and pressing his fingers against the wound, me deterring a hiss as his eyes inspected the stain that had formed to the otherwise clean and pristine uniform. What else but looking unsatiated once he drew his hand back and rubbed his fingers together to identify the substance as indeed blood, his eyes simply sweeping past me after he'd wiped his hand clean with his handkerchief.

"Take a moment to groom yourself in your cabin before joining us on deck."

Uncle Cutler passed me then, this time not being able to hold back myself from escorting him with a slight leer directed at his back due to his denouncing delivery, which he hadn't been able to hide no matter how experienced liar he'd become over the years. Instead of showing much care for my injury only reprimanding me between the lines like a small child, although it was his most treasured underling who made me bleed for the first place. However as the twin doors leading inside were opened for him by the marines stationed by them me relinquishing my irritation and stopping him with a question, one that had troubled me for some time now taken the interest he seemed to have towards the second of my sister's closest companions. Something in my gut telling me him to be more than a mere outlaw to him, and that his capture would be a matter of more personal nature that my uncle let on like in the case of Sparrow.

"That man, Edward McConaughey…who is he really?"

"Just a person of high interest…That's all you need to know to clasp him in irons should he cross your path again in the future, nephew."

 _ **Miranda**_

I spurted oot th' water that burned me lungs in one, violent gush. Th' sense o' someone strikin' me oan me chest followin' th' feel o' th' final vigorous press apparently meant to revive me, as I almost coughed me throat oot. Hatin' th' feel o' th' sea water settin' th' tender flesh in flames that hindered me breathin', me fillin' wi' brief bafflement as instead o' that cold, wet feeling I'd had juist afore losin' consciousness had been replaced by a distinct scorch o' th' sun, but even mair than th' uncomfortable sensation I was then finally brought back to th' reality by set o' two smacks delivered oan me cheeks. Causin' me to release half surprised half shocked breath, rememberin' th' surges that had engulfed us 'n' th' fall leavin' us lost in th' empty darkness that had claimed us, which might've as weel been death…Truly nae sure whether I was alive or nae me liftin' a confused haun oan me slapped cheek, by th' feel o' th' blow's briskness assumin' Edward to be tryin' to stir me, but th' voice I by naw means would've expected to hear spoke up then. Filled wi' wonder.

"As someone who cannot swim, ye're one tough lass to keep away from water, love."

"Jack?" I asked hoarsely, coughin' again as snapped me eyes open. Blinded by th' sun that felt lik' shinin' unnaturaly brightly, 'til for me utmaist shock th' familiar coupon o' Jack's then blocked th' sultry rays by leanin' ower me. Me ain eyes widenin' slightly where his eyed at me wi' a clear, confused pout, th' kohl aroond his eyes keekin' smudged 'n' overall efter a quick keekower he seemed different somehow. Me nae bein' able to put me finger oan it, as he didn't appear different per se, wearin' his signature heiddress 'n' effects, jacket, scarf 'n' weapons…Visibly 'im seemin' lik' th' same man who'd heroically went doon wi' his ship a few months prior, but th' keek in his eyes that then gouped intae mine in interest felt different from afore…Mair weary, which made me think if what Tia Dalma had said aboot this place was really true, what it did to a man. As by th' sight o' Jack this place definitely was Davy Jones' Locker.

I levered meself to a sittin' position 'n' efter glancin' aboot was dismayed to notice that we were in middle o' a plain desert. Nae sign o' me comrades anywhere, but empty plains spreadin' into th' ne'er ending distance in all directions, as I frowned in ever greater shock 'n' turned antsy ower th' unknown fate of th' others me gaze then finally spottin' _th' Black Pearl_ at oor right several feet awa'. Me tiltin' me heid at th' ship which I couldn't understand to have ended up 'ere wi' naw water in sight…which then made me consider how oan earth I'd ended up there either, all drooched 'n' so far awa' from th' ocean that had swallowed me along wi' _Hai Peng_ 'n' everyone aboard 'er. Completely addled 'n' me mind stirring for all kinds o' questions me attention then returnin' back to th' pirate knelt by me side, me agape face causin' Jack to raise a matter'o' fact eyebrow as he flashed me an assertive half smirk. Missin' th' cause o' me stupefaction.

"Don't worry love, I did not so much as think of taking this opportune moment to do something intolerant that would've required equally unseemly locking of anything else than eyes…I remember how that turned out from last time."

"Jack!" I exclaimed then, louder, me mind finally catchin' up wi' th' situation 'n' I gouped at th' buccaneer in astonishment. Nae believin' to have actually found 'im efter in some part o' me mind regardin' this whole endeavor to cross th' border atween life 'n' death somewhat dubious from th' stairt efter seein' th' Navigational Charts for th' first time...Me lips curvin' up intae a delighted smile even, where me reaction seemed to have turned Jack awkward, th' man inchin' awa' a bit as measured me in turn befuddled 'til he keeked but quizzical. Surprised by th' familiarity which he wasn't used to receive from me.

"So we're on first name terms now? Fine by me, as ye have in fact turned up to share this otherwise so lonesomely uneventful delusion with me…which is to be considered peculiar itself, as I cannot figure out a reason why _ye_ would all so suddenly be the damsel I have to yet again save even in here", Jack stated, clearly as stunned by me appearance as I was to see 'im, but I didn't frown as much to his reception o' this turn o' events as to what he'd juist said. Momentarily taken aback.

"Save?"

"Aye, lass. I happened to come up on yer all soaked and exceedingly dead self for my greatest wonderment, sprawled in middle of the desert, so the only prospective deduction to be made to explain this in many ways unthinkable occurrence is that ye have appeared from no other place else than my head...Although even I had hoped something at least in the diminutive amount of interesting to happen, I have to admit ye're not what I was expecting…"

"I was…dead?" I asked, blinkin' in surprise, but instantly upoan sayin' it makin' th' connection atween th' presses that had made me cough oot that water 'n' one o' his erlier remarks (that had referred to oor almost identical experience back at th' island we'd been marooned together). Chill o' brief horror shakin' me body then due to th' thought o' me to have indeed died, me to have survived only thanks to Jack's graciousness 'n' th' luck that had brought me to 'im.

"Like a rock, but considerably more heavy. I tried to haul ye to me ship, but soon found it to be but an unavailing venture since me recollections of ye seem to have fattened ye up somewhat."

At this comment I narrowed me eyes curtly miffed, gettin' reminded o' th' reason why Jack hadn't used to be one o' me favorite people while still alive, but I bypassed me slight annoyance as he'd taken this chance to examine me yet again. His face quite streenge as well as his gaze that roamed aboot me in some form o' expectation, soon trunin' me uncomfortable as I answered wi' an insightful remark. Piecin' together what he'd juist told me.

"Ye saved me life."

"As it happened…At first I did consider of leaving ye there taken how very irreparably departed ye looked, but realized there to be not much joy in ye being here as dead, so here we are. Both alive and fit as fiddles…But this unexpected rendezvous of ours sure does seem peculiar in a sense that by my experience of damsels coming to me in need to be saved from this or that by this time usually have jumped into the arms of their rescuer in question…which then makes you fairly curious appariton of me mental image which should make ye but defenseless to my charms."

From th' hints that Jack had been droppin' I thought to have come to understand th' significance o' th' gazes he'd kept oan givin' me ever since wakin' up, wi' a stoogied sigh me castin' a contestin' keek intae his eyes as quirked significant eyebrows. Bringin' his anticipation to naught efter finally gettin' a whiff o' th' focus o' oor previous exchange.

"Naw Jack, I'm nae 'ere to satisfy yer cravings for dalliance…which seems to have nae changed", I retorted gently, sighin' again 'n' causin' th' pirate to frown at me this time in utmaist surpise. Efter a brief deliberation 'im then eyein' at me but questionably, puzzled, 'til appeared even disappointed.

"Then what good are ye?"

"To ye perhaps nae much."

"I suppose I should've seen this comin', taken that ye never were all that inveigled to abandon yer inimical outlooks about me…This place truly takes a toll with no rum or as morally misguided, willing wenches to match me own depravity in sight, instead leaving ye with this sempiternal halcyon and prude, impeccably righteous misses who allow themselves o be rescued with offering nothing in return even in your fancies..."

I then realized nae to have thanked 'im, sighin' for th' third time as watched Jack to rise to his feet efter beckonin' towards _th' Pearl_ 's sails hangin' slack in th' missin' breeze 'n' me, his mien noo indeed disgruntled. 'Im wipin' th' dust from his claes as I followed his suite, facin' 'im sincerely grateful.

"Thank ye, Jack. For revivin' me."

"Ye're saying that like it were the first and only time I found enough goodness from my dishonest, blackened heart to save yer life", Jack mused, tippin' his heid at me remarkably. "...Which is a rather arduous endeavor taken that ye cannot help yerself from trying to drown."

"I did not _plan_ on drowning", I elaborated palled in turn, foldin' me arms as received a surprised keek from th' pirate.

"Could've fooled me, love…It wasn't me who was laying here like a fish out of water, baking in the sun all breathless."

"As quirky as ever, are ye nae, even that gey sun seems to have made ye even further soft in the heid?"

"And as derisive as ever, are ye not deary? I may carry such a sin on me shoulders, but I reckon we know which of these attributes contributes more to the virtuetousness ye are evermore in demand for…But I'm not saying it is not at all a delight to meet even such a vestal so inexplicably immune to me charms like ye here after spending so much time surrounded by but myself…"

Jack flashed me a sly smile this time 'n' he tried his luck yet again by leanin' closer, eyein' at me suggestively 'n' prepared to drape an arm aroond me shoulders, but I only calmly moved his haun awa'. Lockin' serious gazes wi' 'im.

"Have ye seen th' others?"

"What others?" Jack questioned, in dismay as glanced aroond us, indeed upoan nae seein' anyone only keekin' thoughtful as returned me goup. "Ye are the only variation to my ever so humdrum delirium today."

I frowned, glancin' doon at meself to make sure I wasn't suddenly floatin' in th' air feetless lik' a ghost. Th' truth finally dawnin' to me. "Delirium? Ye think I'm nae real?"

"Well of course you're not. I cannot even recall when was the last time anything was real for me…certainly not here."

"What is 'ere? Where are we?" I asked, although it was obvious that we'd reached th' Locker, however this plain nae exactly remindin' me o' a place comparable to hell. Wakin' me suspicions that perhaps I was simply dreamin', since everythin' seemed indeed somewhat unreal to me (stairtin' from that vessel that had somehow transported itself to dry land).

"A rather frivolous question, is it not?" Jack said, takin' me aback 'til he continued 'n' this time beckoned to that everyhtin' aroond us that I found so streenge. "You can see where we are, but what ye cannot see is where that _here_ is."

"Aye…naw. We…We followed th' Charts to world's end 'n' fell from th' edge o' it…makin' it 'ere", I specified to 'im, th' man only addin' to me owerall bemusement again aboot his even mair peculiar behavior form normal by castin' me a quizzical keek efter I'd gotten ower me previous confusion.

"To where, Miranda?"

"Shouldn't ye know?" I asked, sighin'. "Ye've been trapped in 'ere for several weeks!"

"Again with that _here_ , love…No, from what ye seem to have obviously confused, is that in this case _here_ appears to be where, where the _where_ seems to be somewhere here."

"Ye mean _there_?" I asked, utterly stupefied yet again if nae mair, th' man makin' no sense as I certainly couldn't keep up wi' his errant thoughts. 'N' I'd thought 'im to have been a bit stunod afore…noo only seeming to have become completely crazy during his time imprisoned _here,_ which couldn't be explained even by a considerable consumed amount o' his favorite drink, since he must've gulped doon th' last drop o' any manner o' liguid aboard _th' Pearl_ ages ago (though in a place where ye were techically dead dying from dehydration or hunger hardly was a possibility, in which case it worked only as a remedy for general boredom). Jack liftin' a significant finger at me as met me gaze in protest.

"No. Because in here _there_ is _where_ , and _where_ is _here_."

"What?" I retorted perplexed efter a long pause, us goupin' at one another, neither followin' each other's train o' thought any mair than th' other. Me addled brain pleadin' me to brin' this otiose conversation to an end, 'n' try to get some sense intae th' pirate instead. Jack however neist suddenly takin' aff to th' direction o' his ship, me followin' right behind 'im as finally heard 'im respond. Naturally totally oot o' context however, turnin' me even mair flabbergasted wi' his incoherent gibberish.

"Ye just consider yerself lucky that you weren't dropped into the mermaids' den on yer way where, or there wouldn't have been much left for me to salvage…which in this instance is here."

"So ye do ken where we are?" I accosted, holdin' back me frustration as jogged efter Jack daunerin' towards _th' Pearl_ wi' long strides, reachin' 'im 'n' levelin' a quizzical keek to his wey in turn. Jack simply glancin' back at me, his reply close to causin' me to scream for indignation.

"And where is that, love?"

"In _Davy Jones' Locker_ , Jack."

"Nonesense. Because if we were in fact _here_ that is the Locker then we couldn't possibly be _where_ at the same time. Ye called me crazy, but I think all those weeks sailing under the Caribbean sun might've made _ye_ go daffy."

"Ye don't understand, we've been searchin' for ye. Come to rescue ye! We need to brin' ye back to th' world o' th' living so that th' Brethren Court can be assembled to oppose th' Company that is destroyin' pirates all ower th' Caribbean as we speak!" I cut in, ignorin' his implications o' me sanity to have been compromised, as I was sure from th' two o' us me to be th' one up to date what was goin' oan. Jack however nae hearin' me 'n' he simply cast an incredulous sideweys glance to me direction.

"Really now? And don't you think _we_ is quite a defective term to refer to your sole self?"

"Aye, I am noo 'ere wi' ye alone, but I didn't come 'ere all by meself. I joined th' others oan this voyage to th' Locker, but seem to have been separated from 'em efter oor ship fell from th' world's edge."

"Then I'd say yer opinion of me _has_ greatly improved if ye have indeed faced such tribulations to come as far _here_ to fetch me personally."

"This is naw joke, Jack. We entered th' land o' th' dead efter reachin' th' world's end 'n' efter fallin' from those falls apparently washed up straight 'ere to th' Locker."

"And who then is this _we_ ye're so keen on going on about if I may ask, Miranda?"

"Everyone. Mr. Gibbs, yer crew, Barbossa, William…'N' Elizabeth. Along wi' a group o' Sao Feng's best men loaned to us to aid us in addition to one o' his ships which we used to get 'ere."

Jack's coupon was filled wi' surprise, but by th' time I'd mentioned Elizabeth he'd gasped, haltin' in middle o' his dauner 'n' levelin' an odd keek at me. His face so consumed by all kinds o' conflictin' emotions that I couldn't quite deduce what he was actually feelin' right noo efter learnin' o' th' members o' his rescue party. It bein' clear however that Elizabeth's inclusion to it affected 'im greatly, turned 'im somewhat uneasy, which he then however hid behind a weel crafted indifferent countenance that still didn't fool me.

"Ol' Hector and the troublesome eunuch together all in the same frame of reference? Well that if anything proves all ye said as well as this whole talk of supposed rescue to be but an deranged addition to this general delusion which in its improbability relieves me tremendously…And if anything underlines the need for ye to find yerself more commendable companions, or at least have them changed to less precarious, if those two are yer first picks with whom to share this escapade, love...I hope ye're still not pining after the whelp like ye used to."

I was curtly stunned by this (as weel as th' streenge nickname that took me a moment to comprehend as weel as to whom it referred to), nevertheless nae commentin' oan that as only fixated me earnest gaze to th' still wey too oblivious pirate, who didn't show any signs o' takin' me as seriously as he should've. Nae kennin' how to prove to 'im me nae to be a mere figment of his imagination, havin' naw choice but to try to keep oan appealin' to what was left o' his ain sanity, but lost me chance as Jack then spotted a round, flat rock oan th' ground. Takin' it intae his haun wi' a contemplative frown to examine it afore as abruptly flung it far awa', it landin' several feet behind us. Me havin' time but to direct a curt wonderin' glance at th' discarded stone afore Jack stairted a monologue o' his ain. Me wance mair resumed paces slowin' doon a bit as I followed th' man to talk to 'imself wi' wrinkled eyebrows, me faith in gettin' thro' to 'im diminishin' by each word said to his clear imaginary interlocutor as he noo reached th' hull o' his vessel. Forgotten all aboot me as daunered past _th' Pearl_ all absorbed intae his mental debate, movin' his hauns aboot in his familiar wey o' expressively to emphasize his point to whoever he thought to be talkin' to. Me releasin' th' deepest sigh yet as couldn't understand anyhtin' that I neist witnessed to unfold wi' me ain two eyes.

"Yes, I know, but why would he do that? Well because he's a lummox, isn't he?"

"Who is?" I asked, bemused as he didn't do a smuch as keek at me, as if I'd really disappeared lik' a mere hallucination although we'd juist been talkin' but a couple o' minutes ago. "Jack, who on earth are ye talkin' to?"

"Well, we shall have a magnificent garden party, and _you're_ not invited!"

"I can see that…" I mumbled as th' man continued to ignore me completely, me foldin' me arms again as gave in, simply observin' th' pirate as he came to a sudden halt. Me tiltin' questionable heid at 'im afore watched 'im turn aroond suspiciously 'n' cast his eyes to th' ground, only to have me flinch as upoan doin' th' same I saw th' gey same rock he'd thrown awa' to have appeared right behind us. Notably reserved Jack goupin' at it in disbelief afore motionin' it to go awa', as if it were actually a livin' thing to command to move (although th' mystery o' it transportin' itself from one place to another would've highly supported such theory). Me liftin' me eyebrows at 'im as watched 'im supposedly to continue daunerin' 'til he turned aorond in a flash, to see if th' stone had moved, which it hadn't. 'Im measurin' it for a while 'n' me eyes as weel brushin' ower th' smooth stone puzzled 'til I picked it up, shiftin' it in me haun 'n' findin' nothin' streenge aboot it. Jack bein' quick to claim th' rock from me efter a few seconds, eyein' at it this time as if could've developed a set o' jaws 'n' bite 'im.

"Rock."

"What else does it seem to ye?" I stated, finally Jack keekin' up to me, 'til all his attention was oan th' rock again 'n' he made a slight grimace efter for some unfathomamble 'n' senseless reason decided to lick it. Me coupon contortin' for a distasteful frown o' me ain as th' man shuddered for what else as equal revulsion, efter findin' it to be but an ordinary stone as weel neist throwin' th' rock extra far awa' from us. Headin' towards th' ship's bow.

"Now we're being followed by rocks. Hever had that one before."

"As wee as I would assume dyin'?" I said significantly, earnin' an indifferent keek back. "Jack, don't ye realize that ye've been dead for th' past few months? Ye do ken that ye've been stuck in this place ever since th' Kraken sunk _th' Pearl_ , don't ye?"

"Kraken, love? No deary, there are no Krakens here any more than my ship is here in all her prodigious glory, unsunk."

"For heaven's sake, ye're nae listenin'!" I exclaimed quietly, me irritation level risin'. "Jack, this is th' Locker. We're in th' land o' th' dead, 'n' none o' this ye see is real."

"Says who?"

"I do! Jack…"

"Oh, a rope!"

I deterred an eye-roll as followed Jack to pull th' rope he'd juist previously come upoan lik' an easily distracted bairn at th' sight o' a freish attraction, hangin' from th' bowsprit, but efter Jack disrupted its immobile state it kept oan alightin' for quite a while 'til there was a heap o' rope at th' pirate's feet. Jack' castin' a curt keek at th' cord afore his eyes gazed up to _th' Pearl_ in realization, his eyebrow risin' as an idea dawned to 'im, for me followin' confusion 'im neist beckonin' me closer as he commenced to straighten oot th' coiled rope.

"Come along now. Chop chop!"

"What?" I asked, baffled as efter approachin' Jack he threw some o' th' rope to me afore stairted to hurtle awa' from th' ship. Yankin' me wi' 'im.

"Ye and I, Miranda dear, are going to take _the Pearl_ out to the sea."

"But…There's naw sea to begin wi'! We're in middle o' a desert!"

"Then better get moving then if ye wish to be out of here before another ten years have passed! The sea isn't coming to us by itself…And as a mere fabrication of my mind, now that ye're here and don't seem to be going away any time soon like any other trivial, self-respecting delusion would, ye might as well be of some use."

I glanced atween th' rope in me haun 'n' Jack's back, stupefied as finally realized what he was up to. "Ye're insane. "

"Better that than an unspoilt contrarian who renouces their true self for the duplicitous quest for dreary righteousness."

"I'm nae draggin' a ship o' several tons across a desert only because ye juist compared me to a nun!"

"Quite an accurate comparison, don't ye think?"

"At least I'm nae a madman who believes us to be able to move this vessel even an millimeter farther from this spot two o' us alone."

By th'sound o' this Jack spun aroond annoyed smile spread oan his lips as he locked earnest gazes wi' me, pointin' at th' rope in me hauns. "Just hold yer lovely tongue and pull…Or have ye already decided against saving me? Because since ye're awfully stranded here in middle of this desert as ye so keenly pointed out, dragging this ship anywhere I wish is the only wey ye're going to get out of here and find yer unsavory entourage."

As much as I then hated to admit it, I kenned Jack was right. Wi naw further complaint joinin' 'im in pullin' at th' rope to get th' heavy ship movin', however as I'd awready predicted it naturally nae budgin' a bit naw matter how much we put oor backs to th' endeavor. Efter a few minutes o' remainin' comitted to th' attempt 'n' givin' in meself in th' end me levelin' an incredulous keek at Jack who kept oan pullin' against th' strained rope in utmaist frustration. Mutterin' curses 'n' moanin' under his breath in anger, his boots draggin' 'n' scrapin' th' dry ground as he put all his weight intae th' tugs. His tenacity admirable, although wi' a shake o' me heid I soon went ower to 'im to push th' man back oan his feet as he'd came to a defeated halt, goupin' to th' ground while leant aginst th' rope. Nae releasin' 'im to force 'im to stop his useless efforts.

"Enough o' this!" I told 'im, pointin' a finger at 'im as he leant slightly backwards surprised by me tone. Me eyes narrowin' as they bore intae his. "I still hve naw idea where th' others are, 'n' have better things to do than watch ye go crazier by th' second!"

"Ye are welcome to leave then. I never expected you to appear anyway", Jack retorted, indeed lik' a disappointed, petulant bairn 'n' caused me to sigh. Jack's face turnin' peculiar as he then gzed behind me, his heid turnin' oan oor left slowly as he wance again seemed nae to listen to me at all.

"Why did we come this far to save ye, if ye keep refucin' to acknowledge th' need to be rescued! Honestly, I didn't sail across those icy seas 'n' almost get meself sold to a brothel juist to waste time in tryin' to convince a man who…"

I frowned as all o' a sudden Jack fell backwards efter goupin' in front o' 'im, iterruptin' me. At first me thinkin' 'im to have fainted as eyed at 'im quizzically, confused, figurin' th' sun to have finally gotten to 'im 'n' caused 'im to pass oot as I knelt beside 'im gingerly. Me haun movin' back 'n' forth in cluelessness o' what to do, 'til juist as me fingers had set oan his cheek lightly me attention was claimed by th' sound o' odd sounds comin' from behind me. Accompanied by th' equally bafflin' noise o' somethin' scrabblin' across th' gound en masse, as me haun retreated from th' oot cold pirate's coupoan 'n' me eyes turned to peer ower he shoulder I jolted at th' sight o' dozens 'n' dozens o' freish grey rocks advacin' to th' direction o' _th' Pearl_ …Only that they weren't rocks anymair, but keeked lik' crabs. Me gaspin' awa' as I felt a couple o' 'em to scuttle right by me thigh, wi' slightly widened eyes watchin' a whole army o' those rocky creatures to approach th' stagnant vessel. Me worry ower William, 'n' th' rest as weel as th' passed oot Jack gettin' replaced by plain wonder, me forgettin' all aboot th' buccaneer as only watched th' crabs to multiply all aroond us 'n' form a line from two sides, nearin' th' hull. As one o' th' creatures went past me, me then snatchin' it intae me hauns oan a whim, findin' meself lockin' gazes wi' th' tiny bein' 'n' in fact breakin' intae a wee smile as th' crab gouped back at me unfazed, flickin' its pincers at me juist as Jack's eyes snapped open. Me eyes gazin' doon at 'im as his peered up to me, 'im turnin' his heid to focus his attention better to th' crab in me posession wi' a baffled squint, 'til he close to caused me to laugh upoan jumpin' to a sittin' position startled at th' realization o' what I was holdin'. Naturally also makin' th' connection atween th' peculiar, followin' rocks 'n' th' crabs currently surroundin' us.

"Meet yer shadow, Jack", I remarked, amused by his loathin' face 'n' only smirked as he beckoned me to get rid o' th' creature. Gaspin' as I teased 'im by stretchin'oot me hauns holdin' th' crab upoan noticin' his unease, nae to have ever believed a man lik' Jack who'd faced a real sea monster from eye to eye to be afraid o' a toaty crab lik' this.

"No, no, no, no…Don't bing that thing over here!" he demanded, scramblin' to his feet as I followed suite wi' a laugh, pettin' th' crab a bit afore released it amongst its fellow crustaceans.

"It's juist a wee crab, Jack."

"Exactly! The smallest and most innocent appearing things are always the most deceptive…"

I keeked down briefly upoan perhaps realizin' what he'd meant efter takin' notice o' that same grim face visitin' his visage, however as I noticed sudden movement at th' direction o' th' vessel it luring my eyes to leave Jack's mien 'n' keek towards _th' Pearl_. Consternation takin' ower me as I took in th' ship 'n' realized it to be actually _movin'_ …As I followed th' impossible to unfold in front o' me, eyes me soon noticin' th' vessel's suddenly acquired momentum to be thanks to th' crabs that for some reason had dug under th' ship's hull, noo supportin' it 'n' enablin' it to move forward as if it was ridin' oan water again. Th' astonishin' spectacle soon catchin' Jack's eyes as well, as in turned urged by me agape face he turned aroond th' moment th' shadow o' th' passin' vessel descended upoan us. Us both then only goupin' at th' _th' Pearl_ that was steadily makin' wey across th' desert, me sidin' Jack 'n' takin' in his geggy that hung open for utmaist shock afore he then also saw th' crabs. Me reachin' oot a surprised arm to touch th' thick layers o' barnacles that had stuck to th' bottom o' th' hull during th' years o' scourin' th' seas, but I quickly drew me haun awa' at th' feeling o' th' white anthropods actually cuttin' me skin. A few moments later it finally dawnin' to me that th' crabs were carryin' th' ship constantly father awa' 'n' would soon take aff wi'oot us, due to this realization me eyes shiftin' to stunned Jack who simply stood there as th' ship was soon close to pass us completely. As he didn't react to th' tugs I made to his jacket me then slappin' 'im to his arm in frustration to stir 'im from his stupor.

"Jack! Th' ship is gettin' awa'!"

I took aff efter th' ship, joggin' beside it afore directed a glance behind me at th' still frozen pirate. Lettin' oot a stoogied utterance me quickenin' me pace, focusin' oan th' rope that still hung from th' bowsprit 'n' that currently dragged th' ground.

"Jack, run!"

"Oi!"

I ignored Jack's shouts for both me 'n' his ship to wait for 'im efter he finally stairted to race efter us both, me noticin' th' vessel's speed to increase 'n' it soon became an impossibility to reach th' rope which I'd thought o' usin' to haul meself aboard _th' Pearl_. Therefore me eyes seekin' an alternate means to climb oan board in brief panic 'til I noticed th' steps leadin' up to th' deck, although it was risky efter reachin' 'em me leapin' upwards 'n' managin' to get hold o' th' lowest staple, as me other haun grabbed ontae th' edge o' th' gunport right beside th' steps. Releasin' a strained breath but satisfied to have made th' jump me swiftly climbin' up to th' deck. Jack's at this time indignant turned commands to help 'im drivin' me to lean ower th' gunwale to level a keek at his flailin' form runnin' abaft o' th' ship, efter takin' suppport o' it for a curt moment surprisingly exhausted me searchin' th' deck wi' me eyes. Efter nae seein' anythin' useful to be used to haul 'im aboard me runnin' to th' orlop deck to fetch some mair rope, dashin' back to th' stern o' th' vessel 'n' usin' th' ornamental engravings o' th' taffrail climbed to th' edge o' it, tyin' th' cord atween one o' th' large lanterns 'n' a carved figure o' a trident wieldin' merman wi' a couple o' reef knots afore secured meself, flingin' th' rope doon to Jack. Efter makin' sure he got hold o' it hoppin' doon 'n' amblin' ower to th' banister. Lettin' me eyes sweep ower th' deck o' th' familiar ship 'n' its sails 'n' masts, it keekin' th' same as afore, for me susprise me findin' meself even a bit joyful to be aboard 'er again…But juist slightly.

"I already thought ye to leave me behind and like so many before sail away with my _Pearl_."

I cast a fleeting keek at Jack who'd reached th' edge o' th' stern, noo sittin' astride atween th' two mermen figures crossin' tridents at one another, me releasin' th' hold back breath thro' me nose 'n' headed towards th' stairs. Meetin' his eyes. "I told ye, I didn't come 'ere juist for th' joy o' th' journey, 'n' leavin' ye would've been mere waste o' everyone's effort…'N' besides I couldn't make do wi' such a vessel…Naw matter if she were th' maist beautiful o' all."

I saw Jack flash me a grin as I then ascended th' steps to th' main deck, crossin' it as me eyes gazed to oor sides, nae either noo seein' anythin' but th' same dull scenery o' a desert spreadin' endlessly to all directions, still nae wind to speak o' in _th' Pearl_ 's sails, but oor speed kept oan increasin' nevertheless. Me stridin' ower to th' starboard gunwale 'n' peeked ower th' railing to see th' crabs wance mair, which were still hard at work in takin' us to god kenned where…So those creatures bein' responsible o' givin' us oor bearings (regardless o' Jack's followin' furious attempts to affect to th' direction we were goin' by turnin' th' helm stubbornly, nae succeedin') 'n' upoan havin' nothing to do meself expcept marvelin' at oor wey o' travel me decidin' to get a better view o' oor vicinity from above in case I would get a glimpse o' any o' me presumably equally lost comrades. Climbin' along th' futtock shrouds 'til I was standin' at th' foretop o' th' foremast, wrappin' me arm aroond th' ropes controllin' th' booms as I rubbed me still rather sore palm ('n' which I o' coorse kenned nae to get enough rest to heal properly at this rate if I kept oan insistin' to use it needlessly lik' this).

However as I scouted th' scenery several times I didn't see anyone, th' plains continuin' uninterrupted 'til some time later they changed intae massive sand dunes that soon occupied th' vessel's surroundings completely, th' transition from th' plains to th' sand engulfed environment passin' wi'oot me noticin'. Th' shine o' th' sun becomin' so bright that I had trouble keepin' me eyes open when _th' Pearl_ had changed 'er course, th' ship seeming lik' ridin' noo solely oan th' dunes that carried 'er forward lik' stormy swells would. But I was neist taken aback by th' abrupt sight o' an actual horizon nae much efter, me shadowin' me eyes wi' me haun to make sure had I seen correctly. Truly soon enough waves peekin' thro' th' dunes, th' closer _th' Pearl_ got to this mysterious body o' water me realizin' to be indeed keekin' at an actual shoreline. Grey surfs hittin' against th' sandy banks tardily, as _th' Pearl_ stairted to climb ower one mair dune 'n' commenced to swoop doon towards th' shore, me wanderin' gaze then pickin' up th' refuse scattered aboot th' place…as weel as th' people among 'em. Me lips spreadin' intae a wide, relieved smile as I saw th' forms o' William 'n' Edward standin' at th' shore (others also seemin' to have luckily survived th' fall from th' world's edge), juist as I noticed Jack to clamber higher up to th' foremast to go stand oan th' sailbeam. Keekin' all stately 'n' jaunty at th' atop o' his vessel lik' a seagull standin' oan top o' a cliff, poised 'n' facin' th' awaitin' sea as _th' Pearl_ begun 'er plunge across th' last dune separatin' th' desert from th' shoreline. Me grabbin' ontae th' cordage as tried nae to slip from th' foretop, wance again me body remindin' me o' th' reason why I wasn't born for a lifestyle lik' this as me stomach went 'n' turned again, when th' ship finally reached th' beach 'n' th' crabs had pushed us intae th' waves a nervous breath escaped me lips. As th' vessel's prow hit th' water 'n' she glided intae th' sea effortlessly me turnin' aroond to gaze at th' people gathered at th' shore, seein' 'em goup at th' sight o' th' familiar ship enterin' th' sea oan 'er ain in assumed dismay. Some o' 'em pointin' at th' vessel stupefied, wherea handful o' 'em then sprung intae an excite run, naw doubt due to th' man currently standin' at th' mast. In th' flesh. Me lugs detectin' th' excited shouts o' Jack's crewmen, juist as I stairted to climb back doon me seein' Elizabeth to also intend to run ower to th' ship, but thought better o' it. Haltin' th' moment William daunered closer to th' retreatin' _Pearl_ 'n' came to stand by 'er side, th' joy o' reunion therefore greatly diminished other than in Jack's crew's minds.

"Miranda!"

I gazed up to th' pirate in question quizzically due to th' sound o' 'im callin' me, to meet wi' his remarkable goup afore he then beckoned to th' direction o' th' life boats, flashin' me one o' his maist charmin' smiles.

"Be a deary and prepare us a boat."

I shot 'im another scunnered keek, but let his pompous request slide as made me wey to th' deck 'n' readied th' rowboat, nae fastly enough in Jack's opinion as I could deduce by his face, but aboot fifteen minutes later when _th' Pearl_ had sailed aboot 400 feet awa' from th' shore I'd managed to lower th' boat intae th' water. Juist as Jack was stairtin' to board me hurryin' to th' drop th' anchor so that th' vessel wouldn't make aff too far 'n' leave all o' us trapped to this what it noo appeared lik' an island. But juist as I returned to th' ship's side to board th' dinghy meself I only discovered th' man to have left wi'oot me, me liftin' indignant arms in th' air as shouted efter 'im. Jack only sendin' me a dismissive smile.

"Mind the ship, love!"

"Perhaps I should've left 'im deserted to those plains", I muttered to meself, followin' th' buccaneer to row awa' 'n' all th' wey to th' shore, afore left th' gunwale. Commencin' me apparent duties as th' ship's watch, wi' an incredulous shake o' me heid goin' to th' grates 'n' layin' oan top o' 'em, usin' this chance to relax 'til th' others would arrive…Taken that th' others would be able to turn Jack's heid 'n' convince 'im nae to be imaginin' all o' this…that we'd truly come to save 'im, 'n' that he was much needed back in th' world o' th' livin' 'n' that stayin' 'ere would mean complete disaster.

* * *

 _ **Scottish vocabulary:**_

 _ **Pronouns etc:**_

 _ **o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him, me = my, nae = not**_

 _ **Recurrent & other words:**_

 _ **afore= before, me= my, hert= heart, aye= yes, ne'er= never, wee= small/little, awready= already, ken= know, efter= after, doon= down, as weel= as well, goup= stare, wance again/mair= once again/more, 'til= until, likelie= probably, keek= look, ower= over, claes=clothes, aboot= about, streenge= strange, wey= way, haun= hand, ain= own, oot= out, neist= next, lik'= like, gey/pure= very, stairt= start, awa'= away, wey= way, wi'oot= without, o' coorse= of course, heid= head, dauner= walk, freish= new, wi'= with, juist= just, toaty= tiny, doilt=confused, thro'= through, ne'er= never, geggy= mouth, lugs= ears, naw= no, scunnered = bored/fed up, coupon= face, face= expression, 'ere= here, bairn= child, goup=stare, luv= love, aff= off, luv=love, atween = between, awready = already** **,** **drooched = drenched**_


	14. Entry 13

**Entry 13**

* * *

 _ **Peter**_

Uncle Cutler spied at the devastation made by Jones with a spyglass, his discontent more than obvious from his tensed shoulders as he took in the burning, decimated pirate ships currently sinking into the ocean with close to nothing left to ease his frustration over the ever so distinctive recklessness of _the Flying Dutchman_ 's Captain we'd come on deck to witness from first hand. Having our hopes brought to naught however, as there neither was anything else left from the latest confrontation of the Scottish Captain with these brigands other than the prevailing disappointment, that very fact causing my uncle then to release a vexed breath. Me glancing at him as he closed the spyglass with a single angered move, his countenance givenly disgruntled, taken that like so many times before we'd once again been left with not a single alive pirate to place under arrest.

"Bloody hell, there's nothing left."

"We shouldn't have expected anything contrary from before…Jones may be a dog, but he's proven time and time again that he'll need some whipping if he's going to be turned fully obedient. The killing of his sea monster didn't seem to do the trick as he still dares to bite the hand holding his leash through but partial implementation of the orders given him", I remarked, leaning against the gunwale as eyed at _the Dutchman_ looming behind the smoke rising from the wrecks of the ships thoughtfully, my words causing my uncle's face to darken as Mercer offered his own opinion of the Captain who'd never served the Company or my uncle any less than grudgingly.

"Jones is a loose cannon, sir. Your nephew is right, he grows more and more obdurate by the hour and harder to handle."

"We shall see about that… _Fetch the Chest_."

I smiled at my uncle's reply, in anticipation that for the detriment of the said cumbersome Captain we still had his heart and could use it to remind him to whom he was lashing out on with his continuous disregard to the real power we hold over him…Turning towards uncle Cutler and Mercer, who then stopped in middle of leaving, facing my uncle with a questionable mien.

"And the Guv'nor? He's been asking questions about the heart."

I eyed at the man in surprise, frowning then at this troublesome revelation as uncle Cutler turned his head to his direction equally taken aback. Neither him nor me however pleased about this fact, even the matters regarding Jones' heart had been resolved to be kept under definite wraps from the Governor. And now somewhow, the secret was out, me letting out a frustrated sigh at the irksome thought.

"Does he know?" uncle Cutler questioned, exchanging an insightful look with his right-hand man, causing me to snort as my own narrowed eyes fixated onto the man.

"And I suppose _how_ in bloody hell that happened?"

"Hush, Peter. Stay your temper, it's not fit for your rank to let your anger to get the better of you in front of your subordinates like I've many times told you", uncle Cutler responded for Mercer, me releasing another small sigh until turned my gaze back towards _the Dutchman_. Only listening into their following exchange without further commenting, my uncle's words causing me to wonder once again about his plans he hadn't lately shared much with me, and which I'd had to unearth mostly with a little queries made amongst the superior officers. "No matter. It is only a sign that his usefulness is gradually starting to run its course. We no longer need him, and should he act out of his appointed place again with further inquiries of the matters that don't involve his attention…then we know what to do with him."

Upon finishing that sentence uncle Cutler had looked straight at me. Him however not naturally elaborating what he'd exactly meant and left me but guessing the specific meaning behind those words, which I still was smart enough to realize not to bode good for the Governor, who'd provably become too curious for his own benefit. It certainly not alleviating his already ucertain fate that had been balancing on the edge of a blade ever since his agreement to follow by the stipulations of East India. A recollection of the certain execution order popping into my mind, until without placing further consideration on it I returned my uncle's stare with a slight nod, causing him to smile in satisfaction until his hand that had briefly been set on my shoulder withdrew, to take hold of his cane.

"The Governor shall accompany us aboard _the Dutchman_. We move the Chest there to make sure Jones will also come to terms with his constrictions."

Uncle Cutler ordered one of the Lieutenants to signal _the Dutchman_ to sail closer, a group of marines lowering a set of rowboats to be used to transport us over to the said ship. Me joining my uncle, Mercer and the Governor on board one, where the rest were filled with other Company soldiers including Admiral Norrington. After arriving to _the Dutchman_ me watching the vessel to be overtaken by our men from prow to stern as they followed me on board, habitually me placing a hand on the handle of my rapier as walked over to the main deck where I saw Jones along with majority of his crew to be already standing. Reluctantly gathered to greet us as I came to a halt directly in front of them, exchanging a grim stare with Jones until I turned my head to the direction of Norrington's voice soothing the nervous looking Murtogg and Mullroy stationed by the deckside.

I took a step forward and shoved my Naval jacket aside to reveal my weapon as Jones thronged through his crew at the sight of my uncle arriving to the scene, followed by Mercer and uneasy Governor Swann who'd never set foot aboard _the Dutchman_ before. His dismay understandable when he'd also never seen Jones nor his crewmen with his own eyes before this very moment, my attention however returning back to the leering tentacle faced man standing across from me, who though simply ignored me after leveling a murderous glower at me in turn when I'd blocked his path before he'd managed to march ower to my uncle. Jones then spotting the Chest that two of the marines trailing Norrington had brought over to the deck, momentarily shaken Jones retreating a step, his mien softening just a tad until it was consumed with unspeakable distaste and contempt. His flaming eyes rounding all of our faces in anger as he beckoned the officers to remove the object from his sight. My forming smile gloating as I raised jeering eyebrows at Jones, amused by his following enraged tone that spoke of him to be truly unsettled by the very sight of the Chest, his greatest weakness that was in the hands of those he loathed to acknowledge his undisputable masters. Me simply leaning back with a slight abhorred frown as water splurted from his mouth due to his intense delivery, barely missing my just changed uniform.

"Go, all of you…and take that infernal thing with you! _I will not have it on my ship!_ "

"Well I'm sorry to hear that. _Because I will…_ Since it seems to be the only way to ensure that this ship do as directed by the Company", Uncle Cutler announced, unfazed by Jones' attempted menace and came to stand by my side. New smile twitching the corners of my lips due to the fleeting defeated expression on Jones' face as uncle Cutler now approached him, his eyes narrowed and full of similar threat Jones' had exuded a moment past. Making it clear that he was definitely not bluffing nor impressed by Jones' insufficient, recent performance. "We need prisoners to interrogate, which tends to work best when they're _alive_."

"In the past weeks you've delivered us hardly nothing of what was appointed, Jones. Irreverent actions have consequences, which you already know well not to question in the very depths of your _heart_ ", I concurred, Jones' icy eyes landing on me as he tipped infuriated head at me.

"Don't you talk of reverence to me, _boy_."

"And yet unlike you who cannot afford the lack of submission _he_ has a comprehensive grasp of its attainment", my uncle retorted, lifting his jaw in aggravation once Jones straightened his posture, clear defiance both in his voice and on his countenance.

" _The Dutchman_ sails as its Captain commands!" he spat, my gaze turning into a leer as I eyed at the man hatefully, not believing him to still have the gall to talk back to uncle Cutler after all those times of being forced to endure the mentioned consequences of such disobedience.

"And its captain is to sail _it_ as commanded! I thought you would've learned that when I ordered you to kill your pet."

Jones ran out of any more opposing words as he cast his eyes down to the deck resigned, visibly upset by the undeniable upperhand we had, and which even all of his rage couldn't destroy nor whisk away. Taking pleasure of his evident witheld fury me now letting go of my weapon as uncle Cutler eyed at the Captain of _the Dutchman_ who'd once more been subdued by his own weakness. The fact that he was downright powerless at the face of the Company's supermacy making this moment even more enjoyable as I followed them to exchange a stare, uncle Cutler's voice reflecting nothing but that superiority he hold and would continue to have over Jones.

"This is no longer your world, Jones. The immaterial has become…immetarial. So you'd do better to remember that a well as your new place in it, _Captain_."

Uncle Cutler now motioned Norrington to take the Chest into the Captain's cabin, after the newly appointed Admiral did as commanded and the officers carrying the Chest followed him past seething Jones and his equally flared up crew Governor Swann stepping forth. Cutting into the ongoing conversation after casting a stern look at the spot in the sea where the refuse of the sunken ships were still floating.

"Did you give those ships opportunity to surrender?" he accosted, facing Jones whose temper was now mitigated by indifference, me turning to deliver a subtle squint at the elderly man who'd taken my right side. Trying to signal him to stay quietly at the sidelines.

"We let them see us", Jones snorted grimly, locking merciless gazes with the upset Governor. "Methinks that opportunity enough."

"My daughter could've been on any one of them!" Governor Swann exclaimed in indignation, in slight fear he mostly hid behind barely composed expression, me eyeing at him for a moment with a deadpan mien of my own, as natuarlly was aware of that statement not to hold true as long as _the Black Pearl_ wouldn't be spotted sailing these waters again…Governor continuing while came closer to Jones who simply stared back at him coldly, hardly moved by is fatherly concern. "That alone should've been cause for restraint!"

"I am exterminating pirates, _as directed by the Company_ ", Jones replied remarkably, in disdain as looked at my uncle briefly to emphasize his point. Me placing a restraining hand on Governor Swann's forearm to urge him not to go farther with this conversation, too late however as then saw Jones' face to be lit up by a cruel grin. His countenance but amused as he leaned closer to the Governor and me, inclining his head nonchalantly. "And your _daughter_ is dead…Pulled under with _the Black Pearl_ by my pet. Did Lord Beckett _not_ tell you that?"

I watched Governor Swann's face to fall for dismay at the sound of these unvalid news I of course knew to be but a lie, my briefly compassionate eyes turning but hard now as my attention shifted from the stupefied man by my side to Jones. Drawing my sword a bit and forced him to retreat, Jones indeed stepping back but not until flashing a content smile at both the upset Governor and my stoic faced uncle whom Governor Swann had yanked around to face him, to demand an explanation to Jones' anecdote. However upon not gaining it him only looking at Jones again and finding the needed confirmation from the uncaring expression of his eyes that eyed at him then. Me turning around to face the Governor with a serious frown, trying to reason with him, but once more acting too late. Just as I was about to place another this time soothing hand on his arm the man snapping, his own countenance filled with fleeting rage in turn as he stormed past Jones and his crew, heading for the Captain's cabin. Me not helping but releasing a curse out loud as dashed after the man, until who else than Jones blocked my path with a malicious smile.

After leveling a glare up to him I finally drew my sword, causing his crew to jerk towards me, but they were stilled by the sound of the soldiers arming their muskets all around them. Enabling me and their Captain to continue our stare until I slipped the thin blade under his tentacles and made him step aside, once he made way instantly sprinting over to the cabin and threw the door open. To witness how the marines positioned around the Chest, prepared to fire at the exposed heart that throbbed all bloody and shivellered within the Chest, were taken aback by the arrived Governor who snagged one of the bayonets off a nearby musket and hoisted it above his head. Ready to strike, tears glimmering in his eyes. His face contorted with pain, the man's breaths coming out as fistful gusts as he was utterly overwhelmed by the supposed news of his only dauhter's death. Norrington however vaulting forth and stopping him from ramming the bayonet into the heart in his momentary loss of reason, as I strode forth and raised my weapon again. The tip of the rapier setting to rest on the Governor's throat bringing down his resisteance a tad, enough for him to cast incredulous eyes down before they locked with Norrington's. His voice but broken as he looked at the Admiral in denial, gutted.

"It's true? She's dead…Elizabeth's dead."

This naturally came as a surprise to Norrington as well who looked away from the sobbing Governor, momentarily bemused, until his eyes found me and he beckoned me to lower my weapon. Which I however had no intention of doing as long as that bayonet remained clasped in the Governor's hand, Norrington next also facing the alarmed marines also pointing their rifles at the Governor dismissively.

"Withdraw, Commodore."

"You first, Admiral. Step away, Governor…It's not worth throwing your own life away for", I stated calmly, not lowering my rapier one bit as locked gazes with Governor Swann, his eyes narrowing for disbelief that caused my heart to twinge until I motioned him to retreat from the Chest. Briefly helpless looking Norrington finally signaling the Governor to obey with a nod, before commanded the soldiers to exit the room with a heated exclaim. Them indeed leaving just as the significant thump of Jones' dragging footsteps sounded behind us, and he entered. Looming behind me as his attention remained fixated on the Governor the whole time after the man in question was begging Norrington to let him go. Me frowning at the senior officer in irritation, premonitorily as he loaded the recently endowed pistol and pointed it at me before it moved to threaten Jones.

"Let him go!" Jones dared Norrington, Governor's grief stricken eyes turning hard in an instant as he was then swift to raise the bayonet again by the sight of Jones, this time not even caring about my blade that pressed against his neck.

"Stay back! I _will_ kill you."

"That would be a grave mistake, Governor. A mistake that cannot be retracted and which will not ease your pain…" I announced, trying to reason with Elizabeth's father with my sincere gaze, but he might've as well spat at my words, his expression but hateful as he gazed at me curtly.

"I do not care what you deem as an unrectified deed, Peter", he answered, letting out a woeful breath as his irises now softened for grief. "Elizabeth's dead…she'd dead because of your uncle and this freak of nature that does the bloodletting for him, which is why I don't care if you strike me down with that sword. Because after _he's_ dead I care for nothing else ever again…"

"And are you prepared to what comes after?" Jones inquired, peventing me from answering as I glanced to my left to see him walk closer to the pair of men standing behind the Chest, me measuring the tentacle faced man momentarily curious regardless of the seriousess of the situation as he cast a significant look down at his heart. His voice venomous. "When I carved that traitorous vessel from my body, I cast upon it a terrible geis….If ye stab my heart, _yers_ must take its place."

I frowned at this revelation in astonishment, turning contemplative as all three of us now looked at the beating organ looking like to have shrunken to the corner of the Chest, after I'd moved my blade to stop Jones from advancing closer to the already enough unsettled Governor. Norrington's pistol also finding a new target from him after remaining on me for awhile again, me blinking at the heart in gradual understanding as Jones continued. His words causing the shocked and equally baffled Governor to shiver, for new kind of outrage as he glanced at the bayonet in his trembling hand.

"The crew are not bound to me. They are bound to _the Dutchman_ …And _the Dutchman_ must have a Captain…Are ye prepared to _serve_ , Governor Swann?"

"Governor, heed to me. You do not want to do this…it would be all for nothing", I spoke, eyeing at the hesitant man who shook his head at Jones' revelation, in the end deciding it not to stop him from claiming his compensation for the pain he was currently under. His hand rising for a lethal strike, but it was my turn to jump forth and grab his hoisted arm when Norrington wasn't fast enough to stop him from stabbing the heart, stunned by Jones as he'd become. Me looking deep into Governor Swann's eyes as dropped my weapon, taking hold of his jacket with my free hand and pulled him closer so that he couldn't escape my gaze nor my tight grip. Me only glancing down at the Chest remarkably till all my focus was on the elderly man staring back at me in that familiar incredulity, disappointment even, as I briefly addressed Norrington.

"Admiral, secure the Chest."

"How could you, Peter? How could you aid that monster of an uncle of yours to obtain the heart…to cause her death by siding with Beckett? How could you, my boy…how could you?" Governor Swann sputtered, in utmost confusion as he measured me in half chagrin, half spite, not sure which one to commit to as we exchanged a long look. Me letting out a sigh as heard new footsteps to near the cabin, raising quelling eyebrows at the man.

"Elizabeth is not dead. She lives, Governor. And it's precisely because of that why I chose to work for the Company. To protect her."

"What?" the Governor stated, utterly baffled, not knowing what to believe as he stopped his struggling and his eyes moved back and forth between me, Norrington and Jones. Not comprehending what I'd just said.

"My nephew speaks the truth, Governor. Your daughter is still alive and very well, or so has he let me to believe", my uncle's voice cut into the discussion, advocating my claims and both the Governor and Norrington shifted their attention back to me. To see me make an affirmative nod, the elderly man releasing an incredulous breath as Mercer took his turn in adding to the already presented reassurances.

"Commodore Martins and I saw her ourselves in Singapore."

"No…You're all liars", Governor Swann stated as his suspicious eyes rounded all of our faces, lastly them fiding their way over to me and I raised my chin a little to level a frank look into them again. To have him see there to be no sign of a lie in mine, that finally we were telling him the whole truth.

"No. Jones is merely cruel", uncle Cutler countered, casting a fleeting corroborative glance to the deck before matched the Governor's stare. "I am perhaps guilty for the sin of omission. For which I apologize…But since you have witnessed a bond of affection to develop between my nephew and your daughter first hand, you should also know to trust his word when he assures the life of the woman you both cherish to be in no peril…for now."

My eyes dropped briefly, in slight unease, until I felt Governor Swann to relax a bit and lured by this sign of resignment I gazed up to him again. To see him measuring me with a new regard and after a moment of returning my nothing but honest stare and examining me features for a tell of deception, apparently coming across with something that supported my uncle's words. Whether my love for Elizabeth had been evident for him during that moment or not, at least an idea of it being enough to calm him and have him returned to his senses, me releasing a relieved sigh as the Governor now faced Norrington. Me releasing him and only observing the two men to eye at one another, Governor Swann but addled by the turn of events, where Norrington appeared serene himself. Also relieved by the delightful truth about Elizabeth's just confirmed survival, appealing to the elderly man he also had known many years of his life not to do the mistake of killing Jones and sealing his own fate simultaneously.

"Please, Governor. There's still hope."

After directing one more flaming glare to my uncle's direction Governor Swann finally relinquished the bayonet and handed it over to Norrington, me being able to finally relax myself and let out another sigh upon casting my eyes down. Suddenly not finding the courage to look up to the man currently walking towards me, who now knew about my feelings for Elizabeth after years of me managing to keep it a secret expecially from him. However the Governor surprising me as he knelt down to pick up my sword and extended it to me, me glancing down at my rapier taken aback before frowned, tardily lifting my eyes to meet Governor Swann's earnest gaze that in the end had a flicker of warmth in it as it hold mine for the following fleeting moment.

"If you truly have decided to walk down this erraneous path for the sake of Elizabeth alone, live by it. Protect her and prove your love for her, and I shall forgive all of your mistakes made to this moment, no matter the action. As long as they were made on behalf of the one we both love...I shall abide by them."

I found no words to respond as Governor Swann went as far as leveling a ghost of a smile to my way before brushed past me. Me sheathing my returned rapier in a brief thoughtful daze as heard him address my uncle, his voice then but grim.

"Our association has ended."

"So it has", uncle Cutler replied, the ensuing brisk footsteps next telling me the Governor to have excited the cabin as I turned around to watch him vanish to the other side of the door. Uncle Cutler directing a fuming sideways glance at Jones. "You're _dismissed_ , Captain."

Also Jones then left without a word, Norrington finally putting down his pistol and sent the man aff with a distasteful look until his eyes moved from me to my uncle. Uncle Cutler tilting his head at him, his following thankful words still causing the man to but snort in at the present undoubtedly sardonic distaste.

"Thank you, Admiral."

Just before Norrington had marched out of the room in turn uncle Cutler had confiscated the keys to the Chest from him, once there were but my uncle, me and Mercer within the cabin me letting out a frustrated breath. Eyeing at my uncle quizzically, my eyebrows rising.

"Now what? Not only Jones' insubordination was enough, but now thanks to him now also the Governor has become inexorably opposed to further offer his asstistance to us."

"As I said before….Once he proves to be of no use to us, we have the very means to deal with him", uncle Cutler responded, exchanging another remarkable look with me, until Mercer leaned over to him and claimed his focus.

"And like previously demonstrated, he's a sly one, that Jones…But who's going to kill him? If they know they'll be killing?"

"I can order Admiral Norrington's silence. He'll obey, it's what he does."

"And Elizabeth's father, uncle? What do we do to him?" I inquired, honestly curious now as I saw that familiar calculating look on uncle Cutler's mien once he walked over to me to stand by the Chest. Staring at it until his eyes rose to stare at the back of the cabin nonchalantly, him closing the lid of the Chest and it locked once more, separating the heart from any other keen hands iching to try a similar stunt as the Governor had. My uncle sighing until his eyes eventually rose to look deep into mine.

"Yes…Well, every man should have a secret he carries with him to his grave…don't you think so, Peter?"

I blinked, in immediate understanding, but upon witnessing my hesitation uncle Cutler turned towards me fully to level a serious look into my eyes then, his own glancing down at my rapier before they locked with mine again. Their gaze relentless and oppressive as they roamed about my dithering visage, him however bringing an end to my confliction with a few specific words that jabbed at my heart. Filling me with that same feeling of unfulfillment that had afflicted me before.

"You know what to do to prove yourself…It only requiring the engendering of yet another one of your own...Which you've time and time again only proven to be more than prepared to carry with your other sins. So like so may times before…go and make me proud of my nephew."

I made a slight nod, becoming serious again as bowed my head at my uncle compliantly, matching his stare my own determined as I smothered the sound of conscience peeping up from some part of my stoned heart I then did my best to ignore. Knowing what I'd initially taken upon deciding to accept his offer, aware that it had called for deeds like this which I had a liability to perform. Even if they would turn my current path even darker from what it had already become, having but to accept it along with my duty to the Crown and my family.

"Yes, uncle."

"Good. I'll have a boat prepared for you and the Governor, and Mercer shall accompany you to make sure evrything is carried out without further complications."

"No need, uncle. I do it myself…I don't need anyone to babysit me."

After casting a protesting gaze at my uncle's closest aid I then left the cabin with one final annoyed gaze given to uncle Cutler, closely followed by him and Mercer, the latter taking upon himself to execute the just agreed plan of action and after hearing one of the officers call out to me the dighy to have been readied I walked over to _the Dutchman_ 's gunwale and the awaiting, perplexed Governor with disinclined steps, although my mind was as set as ever. Regardless of my reason that reassured me this to be the only thing to do to continue to prove my worth, that I was a man to count on and who followed my uncle's orders without a trace of doubt clouding my judgement since both my uncle's tone and expression from earlier hadn't left any qualm about me having no room to show negligence in my subordination, each pace I took feeling heavier than the previous as I approached the nonplussed elderly man following a few of marines to descend down to the boat. His questionable eyes shifting to my stoic face as I came to a halt next to him, nodding him to follow the soldiers into the dighy.

"Where are you taking me, Peter?"

"Somewhere you don't have to concern yourself with the matters of the Company any further than you've already been subjected to, Governor. Somewhere you'll find peace from it all."

At the sound of this Governor Swann broke into a despondent smile, plaing a thankful hand on my shoulder. "Thank you, my boy. I continued to believe that same righteous lad I watched to grow to a man was still somewhere within this immovable young officer your uncle's expectations have made you…And am glad to see that goodhearted ward of mine has not completely disappeared."

After Governor Swann had been appeased by my concurring, brisk nod and allowed himself to be escorted into the boat and I'd issued a command for the marines to row us about a half a mile away from _the Dutchman_ , I earned yet another flustered look from the Governor. Him at first taking a look at the muskets in the soldiers person he but now realized to be loaded, his incredulous eyes slowly rising to witness my stern mien as I drew my rapier for his following shock. His at first skeptical eyes that met mine filling with strange compassion then as we exchanged a remarkable stare, me frowning at his apparently resigned expression as I imagined his lips to eventually curve up into an understanding smile, nothing in his being speaking of resistance then as I ordered the rower to stop the boat. Governor Swann lifting his chin and straightening his posture as a sign of poise as he relaxed, looking down at my weapon, prepared to what he'd just fathomed to come.

"You have your orders. I accept my fate and as promised shall not bare any ill will towards you, Peter. Just remember what we agreed on…The reason that now drives you to raise that sword and use it according to your uncle's command. Honor my memory by keeping your word, and then…I am prepared to die."

I made yet another curt nod, holding up my weapon as my frown deepened, me leveling an apologetic look into the Governor's eyes, at this with no escape situation where I had no choice but to do what was expected of me begging Elizabeth to forgive me as well in my mind. My chest tightening as the sight of the steel gleaming in the sunlight, about to strike as I more than allowed my eyes to soften a tad. In regret.

"I'm sorry, Weatherby."

 _ **Miranda**_

I remained seated oan th' grating I'd lounged oan till th' rest o' me companions along wi' returned Jack had arrived to _th' Pearl_ (it takin' a long moment for Edward to be convinced o' me to be unharmed efter he'd practically lunged at me to close me intae a tight bear hug th' moment he'd flopped own ontae th' deck 'n' seen me waitin' for 'em), as watched th' crew to prepare th' ship to stairt to make wey from th' only spot o' land there possibly even was to be found in th' Locker...By th' keek o' 'em all noo standin' oan board th' vessel me understandin' th' others to have indeed been able to finally assure Jack everyhtin' I'd told 'im to be true, that he was nae experiencin' any form o' freish hallucination 'n' that we'd truly arrived 'ere to brin' 'im back wi' us. It bein' however easier to execute in theory, as although we'd found oor wey intae th' land o' th' dead, that didn't mean we would would be as lucky to find a passage back to th' real world…If there was a wey back. However th' crew apparently choosin' to believe in this notion 'n' th' Navigational Charts that had brought us this far awready as they followed every command o' their _two_ Captains while preparin' _th' Pearl_ for take aff. Th' heated wrangle ower th' highest authority 'n' to whom it belonged atween Barbossa 'n' Jack amusin' me at first, 'til lik' others got swiftly palled by their inability to stop bickerin' by keepin' oan rubbin' each other's egos as weel as they oldest o' ol' rivarly to each other's coupons. Efter followin' th' pair o' 'em to issue commands to th' crewmen in a choir, tryin' to belay th' juist given order o' th' other in turns me eventually only rollin' me eyes. Focusin' me attention to th' cloudless sky 'n' closed me eyes, enjoyin' th' warmth o' th' sun that for noo felt but pleasant upoan seepin' intae th' deepest crevice o' me body, as maistly ignored th'squabblin' men.

"Captain gives orders on the ship!" I heard Jack jab at Barbossa in indignation, Barbossa's tone nae even a bit less denotin' as he answered.

"The Captain of this ship _is_ giving orders!"

"My ship, makes me Captain!"

"They be me Charts."

"That makes you… _Chartman_!"

" _Stow it! The both of you, that's an order! Understand?!"_

I was as startled as Jack 'n' Barbossa were surprised by Pintel's abrupt ootcry that brought th' ongoin' verbal confrontation to its much anticipated end, his nettled voice reflectin' th' frustration th' rest o' us had been buildin' up ever sinec th' two o' 'em had stepped foot aboard this ship together, me turnin' me heid to glance at th' three men 'n' broke intae an amused smile as took in Barbossa 'n' Jacks equally agape faces. Also almost every pirate aroond 'em haltin' to goup at th' trio in bafflement 'n' as taken aback by Pintel's display o' irritation, Jack 'n' Barbossa's eyes however then narrowin' 'n' 'em eyein' at th' sailor in question in askance as Pintel took a careful step backwards, flashin' th' pair o' Captains an apologetic smile wi' a slight tilt o' his ain heid.

"Sorry. I just thought with the Captain issue being in doubt, I'd throw my name for consideration…Sorry."

I watched Pintel to step awa' as gave wey to th' two agitated Captains who noo strode towards th' stairs leadin' up to th' helm, managin' to make a competition oot o' that simple act too (maistly due to Jack's influence however, as he tried to best his rival at any turn, even if it meant only throngin' past 'im 'n' get to th' rudder first). Pintel 'n' Rgetti gazin' efter th' men, Pintel keekin' somewhat relieved to have been speared from any sort o' admonition to have opened his geggy when he shouldn't have, but luckily for 'im th' Captains were so busy annoyin' one another that it was all that concerned 'em then. Efter I as weel turned aroond to send a curious keek at th' men past th' main mast, seein' Barbossa take oot a spyglass 'n' Jack follow suite wi' a victorious smile risin' oan his smug lips in an attempt to ootdo 'im yet again (his spitefulness however endin' in disappointment as he discovered his ain spyglass to have been stuck, nae openin'), me decidin' to go below where I'd seen Edward head to nae long efter we'd raised th' anchor. Done watchin' these grown up men demean 'emselves by behavin' lik' I imagined wee bairns would, even we had mair pressin' problems to care aboot…includin' findin' a wey to escape this place where we all were noo imprisoned.

Upoan descendin' th' steps leadin' to th' lower deck I happened upoan who else than Elizabeth who was sittin' oan th' steps, while slumped ower there all familiar broody (or likelie even mair so noo that Jack was oan board to remind 'er o' 'er conflict) keekin' lik' wantin' to be left alone. Juist as I was aboot to sneak back up to th' main deck seein' 'er heid turn towards me, slight frown gracin' th' visible part o' 'er coupon 'til she moved aside juist enough for me to pass. Me thanks however almost freezin' oan me lips as upoan sidin' 'er she shot a considerably peeved keek to me wey. Lik' afore instead o' demandin' a reason for 'er sudden cold attitude towards me, me only joggin' doon th' remainin' steps 'n' disappearin' intae th' belly o' _th' Pearl_ , wance wandered far enough within th' hull findin' Edward from th' cargo hold. In middle o' checkin' th' reserves that could be still found stored within _th' Pearl_ 's lazarette, concerned face taken ower his visage as he ambled aboot th' space atween th' shelves. Countin' th' leftower barrels o' water 'n' sacks o' hardtack, efter followin' 'im to sum up th' owerall stocks me steppin' within th' room.

"Are we in trouble?"

"Not quite like so, but close", Edward admitted wi' a mirthless smile, beckonin' to a group o' crates as weel filled wi' hardbread dismissively. "Over a half of our only provisions are ruined, filled with maggots and there's but a three barrels of water left for too many people to share…There's rum and even a small keg of ale I found hidden amongst the other cargo, but neither those a little over one and a half dozen bottles last long to a crew of this size…We'd have nothing to worry about if it were just us and the rest of Sparrow's crew, it's Feng's men that bring in the surplus expenses."

I also made a worried frown, joinin' me brother as observed 'im heave a couple o' sacks doon from their storin' place, openin' 'em to check 'em for mair maggots. "How long do ye think we can survive?"

"Since I doubt there to be any place here where to find fresh drinkig water, I'd say a week at most with minimal consumption of portions. The remaining sacks of hardtack are plenty to last at least triple times that, but it's the acquiring of water that is the issue."

"Or we'll die o' dehydration", I filled in, exchangin' a serious keek wi' Edward who noo raised wonderin' eyebrows.

"If the scorch of the sun doesn't relent, perhaps even in a few days."

I shook me heid, momentarily troubled by these worrisome news as leant against a shelful o' empty barrels, gettin' frightened as th' weight o' me torso caused 'em to wobble a bit, me lettin' a sigh then as changed me position. Facin' Edward. "So we'll juist have to find oor wey back afore that happens."

"I wonder about that…"

"Barbossa used th' Charts to take us 'ere…Surely he can find us a path back to th' world o' th' livin' as weel."

"Hope so…Or else we're forever stuck here noo that Sparrow's famed compass seems not to avail us, becoming finally part of the dead ourselves. And then there's no chance for us to leave."

"Don't say that, Edward."

"I'm sorry Randa, but it's the truth. We are living who crossed the gateway to death, and after taking that path that is usually one way journey to the departed, I'm sure it is much harder to trail it back to the real world…It is not vainly said that only Gods and those already deceased can attempt the voyage to the world beyond ours without having to pay the price of entry with one's soul."

Closin' me eyes briefly I made a slight nod, o'coorse kennin' 'im to regrettably have a point, voicin' oot me gey worries that had been botherin' me ever since stumblin' upoan Jack at those plains. Edward givin' me a slight encouragin' squeeze afore he released a sigh o' his ain, slumpin' doon to sit ontae one o' th' sacks that by th' looks o' tears oan its side thro' which some as weel torn cloth stuck oot was apparently filled wi' some ol' fabrics…Unrepairable sails perhaps? Me smilin' at 'im inculpatorily as then watched 'im snag one o' th' rum bottles to steal a swig from it, however only givin' th' man a tender eye-roll as he neist offered th' bottle to me wi' a mischievous grin, finger oan his lips. His eyes then movin' up to goup at th' upper deck o' a ceilin' in deep ponders, his coupon soon contortin' for a slight frown, 'til his contemplative eyes fell doon to th' floor.

"Sparrow told us some interesting things concerning Turner's fiancée when he came upon us ashore."

"He did?" I stated, curious, shovin' th' cork intae th' th' bottle efter takin' a toaty gulp o' me ain, as immediately came to think that perhaps whatever was atween Jack 'n' Elizabeth had been finally revealed to everyone by th' pirate in question. Somethin' in Edward's voice however then tellin' me otherwise as he answered to me followin' question. Me nae bein' able to hold back me interest, although I kenned it wasn't me place to query aboot things I hadn't been present to hear meself. "What was it?"

"It's actually not me place to tell ye, Randa. Elizabeth can explain it to ye herself should she see fit…or most likely ye'll find about it from the crew or from Sparrow, if not Turner."

"I think I ken what ye mean, Edward."

"I don't think so. Because not only was Sparrow's revelation a shock to Turner, it came as an utter surprise to the rest of us…And it's not what the man told us that has me mind occupied, but what it made me to think."

I turned me heid to Edward's direction, doilt, me eyes also briefly keekin' at th' deck in wonder. Jack had told 'em somethin' else? What else could he had said aboot Elizabeth that would've had such an impact to everyone in addition to William? While considerin' this me eyein' at Edward quizzically, turnin' thoughtful meself due to his face.

"'N' what are ye thinkin'?"

"He spoke rather highly of ye to me the other night…"

"William?"

"Aye…He gave me a bit more insight in that enigma that is the case of ye two which had yet remained quite vague to me in spite of all."

"He did, did he? I hope what ye heard was at least enlightenin'."

"It was…Helped me to know ye better. And that he cared for ye and yer maw a great deal…that ye became as close as family to him during his last years in Port Royal."

I made a pensive smile, leanin' me heid against th' shelves. "Aye. That was a wonderful time. When everythin'was still guid 'n' abound o' everyday joy o' mere life…I'm glad he still thinks aboot those times."

"With warmth. And appeared quite wistful in fact."

I cast another baffled keek at Edward. "Oh?"

"He seemed to long for those times when he didn't have to face such responsibilities and ordeals as nowadays…back when he was sure of himself and knew what he wanted. Not unlike now when he had to go as far as ask _me_ for an advice to such questions."

"Weel, it's naw wonder. Lik' ye said he's had quite a lot oan his plate lately, so it's nae surprisin' 'im to feel reminiscent towards th' days when everythin' was easier. When his life was in order 'n' devoid o' all that personal drama…"

I could see Edward gaugin' at me from th' corner o' me eye, 'im then inclinin' his heid at me quizzically. "Back when he had ye?"

I leveled a strict gaze at Edward noo, squintin'. "Was I mentioned in regards to _this_ specifically?"

"In that context, no."

"Then I don't understand why ye have brought this up, Edward. What William told ye back then is strictly a matter atween ye 'n' 'im, 'n' as ye were mindful o' nae recountin' Elizabeth's affairs to me, ye should do th' same wi' ye 'n' William's conversation. It's none o' me business."

"I wonder."

"Then go ahead. For I choose nae to read intae yer insinuations."

I let oot a sigh as leant oan me knees in turn, ignorin' th' pesterin' curiosity that tried to push thro' me indifference 'n' have me pry mair oan th' subject I'd juist told me brother nae to interest me. Although it did, me simply bitin' me tongue nae to say anythin' nonsensical that would make it evident.

"I usually don't have much interest in the hassle of sticking me nose into fellow people's affairs…But just thought of informing ye that ye still matter a lot to him, since I know ye've been contemplating about what ye actually mean to him now that the circumstances have changed so drastically."

I could only goup back at Edward then since he hadn't said anythin' I was able to deny 'n' wouldn't have awready kenned, noo simply sighin' again as made a freish nod. Smilin' at 'im, me eyes eventually fallin' from Edward's in hint o' melancholy. "Ye're right. 'Til some time ago I did wonder what I exactly had become to 'im."

"But the face ye're now making tells me ye to know the answer to that?"

"Aye. Thanks to 'im. Talkin' thro' some unresolved matters back at Tia Dalma's hoose helped to clear that oot, determine oor current relationship."

"To ye perhaps…Let us hope it did the trick for the lad as well…Which seems unlikely taken the way he's been these past weeks, unable to figure himself out, conducting himself perhaps too bereft as an engaged man with his life but ahead of him..."

"Edward, stop!" I interrupted me brother, standin' up as cast a deterrin' keek at 'im. "We will _nae_ discuss aboot William 'n' his problems."

"It was ye who asked what was bothering me, Randa", Edward stated, turnin' mair serious as hold me stunned gaze. "And as it happens problems that ye call his don't quite apply only to him, but me also. What Sparrow revealed about Miss. Swann caused me to wonder about many things, very much like her fiancé undoubtedly, and when all that this revelation might eventually lead to has to do with a person I care for, on this rare occassion it entitles me to make his problems me business."

"Come oan", I only breathed as an answer, kennin' what he was gettin' at, but nae carin'. Regardin' his musings as nothin' but trivial ower interpretation nae worth investin' any further thoughts. Decidin' to diregard his notions altogether as claimed one o' th' sacks o' hardtack afore beckoned to th' water casks. "Let's take these up for th' crew…'N' brin' a couple o' bottles o' rum wi' ye as weel...Perhaps a few drops o' alcohol shall help oor Captains to end their tiff by focusin' oan somethin' else than bein' a nuisance to each other 'n' causin' a mutiny by th' awready exasperated enough crewmen."

I exchanged a fleetin' smirk wi' Edward as hoisted th' sack intae me arms, daunerin' ower to th' exit o' th' lazarette 'n' finally leadin' oor wey across th' deck level efter he followed efter me wi' th' requested items. Us plannin' oan takin' th' needed amount o' reserves up for th' sailors to get their daily portion, afore returnin' to fetch th' spoiled provisions 'n' throw 'em owerboard to prevent th' rest o' th' remainin' food to be infected wi' pests wi' a help o' some o' Jack's men. However oor intentions comin' to a momentary halt in th' form o' overly gloomy William, whom we noo found to be sittin' oan th' same steps Elizabeth had lounged at juist a moment ago. All fallen intae his clearly grievous thoughts 'n' nae even noticin' us to arrive 'til we'd reached th' staircase, th' keek oan William's doonright crestfallen coupon causin' me to come to a dismayed halt as I locked gazes wi' ' liftin' his heid form atween his hauns as returned me worried goup, me seein' from his eyes 'im to be truly upset. Me eyein' at 'im in utmaist confusion as couldn't remember when was th' last time I'd seen 'im this distressed ower anythin', me mind then tellin' me 'im to have probably had a talk wi' previously present Elizabeth accordin' to me ealier advice that had left 'im this wey, so inwardly owerwrought that it showed even oan his lately almost at all times guarded features. As he returned me gaze 'n' straightened his posture Edward givin' us both a brief keek afore sighed, shruggin' his eyebrows afore bettered his hold o' th' barrel. Headin' towards th' deck afore me.

"I'll give ye a minute. Bring the eatables when ye're ready."

I only sent curt keek efter me brother as almost instantly me attention was oan William again, wi' slow movement me puttin' th' sack doon as he briefly averted to keek me in th' eye. Instead watchin' th' sack to be placed by th' stairs as I neist took a seat neist to 'im, shakin' me heid at 'im mystified, nae understandin' what could've made 'im this unsettled (since even efter all th' fights he'd gotten intae wi' Elizabeth, he'd ne'er been left this bummed oot).

"What's wrong?" I asked, measurin' William's silhouette 'til he spared a glance to me wey. One that however told me nothin' concrete. "William, why…What has happened?"

"I talked with Elizabeth", he told me, indeed confirmin' me suspicions but I only frowned at this remark. Doilt what else.

"'N'? Wasn't it a guid thing?" I queried, then thinkin' a moment afore tried to catch his gaze. "…Or are ye upset ower whatever it was that Jack told ye back oan land?"

William's heid snapped to me direction, his face noo quizzical, but also somewhat perplexin'. One I couldn't understand. "Do you know about that?"

"I only ken that wee what Edward revealed to me…That it had somethin' to do wi' Elizabeth...Somethin' that really took ye unawares apparently."

We exchanged a gaze afore I followed William to sigh 'n' keek awa', strictly in front o' 'im wi' a slight frown o' his ain as swept a haun doon his jaw. Eventually 'im nae castin' a single glance to me direction as his eyes neist fixated to th' floorboards, 'im finally informin' also me o' what had transpired durin' Jack's reunion wi' th' others.

"Jack didn't stay aboard _the Pearl_ just to save the rest of us from the Kraken…But it was Elizabeth who left him there."

When I got ower me bafflement I was but shocked by William's words, indeed efter a moment o' ponder 'n' reelin' back to th' time spent at Cuba 'n' th' days I'd witnessed Elizabeth's odd behavior from close range, it noo makin' sense when th' full truth dawned oan me. Me comin' to realize what Edward had meant by sayin' Jack to have let somethin' major slip, it also helpin' me to understand' th' root o' William's current affliction. Me goupin' at 'im wi' astounded eyes, blinkin' in disbelief, this revelation changin' everythin' I'd been considerin' since th' farawa' battle wi' th' sea monster. Juist lik' it must've turned William's view o' th' recent events totally upside doon.

"Elizabeth…did? She.."

"Left Jack to die."

"But…why? I mean I understand why, but I thought…"

I stopped meself in time afore I said somethin' inconsiderate, keekin' awa' from William in turn whose attention had returned back to me from th' surroundin' deck. Me then hearin' 'im release a soft sigh, his shoulders slouchin' afore he leant oan his knees.

"You thought she had feelings for him."

I could but nod in response, th' matter bein' hard enough to deal wi' to William wi'oot me ventin' oot me long time conjectures oan 'im, but I didn't have to be th' one to defeat th' ensued short silence as William continued efter eyein' at me thoughtfully for a moment.

"So did I. That was the cause of our whole argument after all."

"Back at Tia Dalma's I tried to console 'er, since she seemed so upset aboot th' whole ordeal…But she ne'er admit anythin', 'n' noo that I ken what was botherin' 'er…I can't believe it was caused by somethin' lik' that…"

I didn't press oan th' subject as found meself to have doubts aboot these juist uncovered facts, indeed rememberin' to have seen th' two exchange a kiss oan board o' _th' Pearl_ wi' William, 'n' I still couldn't come in terms wi' th' fact that that moment hadn't seemingly hold anythin' to it than common betrayal…which Elizabeth had committed to save us, to leave Jack behind. However me then bypassin' these thoughts as noticed William to clench one o' his hauns intae a fist, anxious.

"'N' what did she say to ye aboot that?" I inquired, offerin' 'im a wee smile regardless o' bein' still a bit shaken. William's eyes takin' forever to rise up to meet mine, his eyebrows wrinklin' a tad mair for quandary.

"That she had no choice. That her deed was not worth to be discussed over now that Jack had been rescued", William recounted, making a slight heidshake as I leveled a questionable keek at 'im.

"That's all?"

"No. At first I thought she would once more refuse to speak to me about him…but for the first time in weeks she was finally honest with me."

"'N' that upsets ye how?" I asked wi' a wee laugh, tryin' to sound encouragin' 'n' succeedin', earnin' a fleeting softer glance from 'im afore he turned back to solemn. Another curt silence takin' ower th' space as I waited for his response, concerned by th' level o' torment he was in.

"She never said anyhting before and only let me believe that instead of experiencing mere quilt she was actually…in love with him. At the time when she was only regretting to have caused his death, to have left him for the Kraken to claim with _the Pearl_ …she said she hadn't wished to burden me with the truth, but in reality that only made things worse between us. Because I didn't know the real reason why she did what she did, I was left with this pestering doubt that has gnawed at me ever since. Eventually it turning into ever growing anger when she refused to ease those ambiguities by keeping quiet what truly happened that day, and I…I don't know can I abide with her not telling me the truth until it had taken a toll on our relationship."

"Weel isn't it guid then? To finally ken that nothin' ye feared for was actually true 'n' that she luvs only ye. That ye have all th' means to continue where ye left off noo that th' misunderstandings 'n' secrets have been cleared 'n' won't further inflame yer terms?" I suggested, me smile widenin', but William's but unfazed face caused it to tardily die oot in wonder. Me watchin' 'im make a brisk, hardly visible nod, that didn't actually signal consensus.

"Aye."

I straightened me posure, tiltin' puzzled heid at 'im. "Then why do ye seem so put oot by this progress?"

"Because I'm not sure whether I…wish to move on from this. To continue from where we _left off_."

"Ye…mean ye don't want to reconcile wi' Elizabeth? Why would ye be thinkin' like that, William?"I questioned, apalled, nae gettin' 'im at all. His coupon noo turnin' utterly serious as he matched me goup, his features 'n' mind both set.

"Because although she has vouched from the start nothing to have changed between us, that she never had any feelings for Jack…I'm not sure I believe her", William explained, causin' me to blink taken aback at first, 'til me gaze dropped in concur (as one who'd also witnessed th' amount o' hertfelt grief Jack's fate had brought to 'er), 'im keekin' doon at his hauns as he continued. Givenly dejected, but there was also some form o' acceptance in his voice, understandin' he'd lacked for so long. "Whenever I looked into her eyes after his passing I could see her not to be completely honest with me when I confronted her about it…And her reunion with Jack today has only confirmed it. She does love him, at least in some part of her. I could see it from her when she first laid eyes on him back at that beach…and have known it whenever I used to feel something to be amiss between us especially after Jack's death. Not only in her but in me as well. And she said it herself, that I can't trust her….Any more than she can fully rely on me either."

I didn't ken what to say to that, surprised 'n' utterly baffled meself me only levelin' compassionate gazes at th' man neist to me, placin'a comfortin' haun oan his arm afore found th' correct words to reply.

"'N' ye're sure ye cannot move past that? That neither o' ye can't disregard these changes to give yer luv another try?"

"I'm not sure do we have that any longer."

"O'coorse ye do…It juist feels like ye don't at th' face o' th' first harsdhips in yer relationship."

"I don't know what to feel, Miranda!" William exclaimed quietly then, his agitated tone causin' me to gasp stupefied as he then sprung up from his seat 'n' commenced a slight frustrated pace in front o' me. "All of you are so keen on telling me what I should be thinking about without having any idea how my affairs have turned out to be for me!"

"Then why are we havin' this discussion?!" I snapped back at 'im, momentarily riled as weel due to his snappish tone, 'n' me ain seemed to work oan 'im. William directin' a regretful keek to me wey as I folded me arms wi' a significant browliftin'. "Nobody has forced ye to clarify yer problems to me or me brother."

Although it was th' last thing that could help 'im in his toil, efter sighin' I but pitied 'im for his evident struggle wi' his emotions that had been apparently even further clouded, 'im soon comin' to a halt efter rakin' his bound hair with an indignant breath. Efter appearin' apologetic 'im neist turnin' aroond to keek intae me eyes helplessly, in utter loss. Th' bewildered keek in 'em rivetin' me to me place, causin' me hert to squeeze for empathy, wance again me forgettin' th' wance made vow aboot naw meddlin' intae his business 'n' least o' all Elizabeth's.

"I… don't know how to go on from here…What _is_ most important to me. How to return everyhting back to the way it was, and how to be freed from this obscurity that daunts me every waking hour…Not any of the so far gained advice could sort that out either."

Me eyes remained focused oan William as he then approached me, sittin' back doon as also hold me gaze, 'im searchin' for me coupon for answers he so clearly craved afore he then took me hauns interrogatively. 'Em eventually slidin' up to me forearms as his eyes demanded a solution from me, his earnest feaures softenin' then as he sighed. Defeated.

"…Tell me how to fix this? Please."

Dumbfounded by his question me geggy opened a bit, it leavin' me speechless 'til I could but eye at 'im in dissent, keekin' doon in passin' helplessness meself as placed one o' me ain hauns oan his. Shakin' me heid afore leveled a sincere keek deep intae his eyes. "I can't. I wish I could juist tell ye what ye need to do, but I don't have th' answers for ye. All I can do is listen to yer concerns 'n' sympathize wi' 'em…But I can't make th' choices for ye, William. This is somethin' only ye can figure oot 'n' which naw one else is able to clear oot. I ken it's hard 'n' ye'd rather keep omittin' th' misery th' truth brings ye, but that is th' only wey ye can move oan, I think. To be free o' this burden o' yer ain afore it destroys what is left o' ye…"

At this I turned me gaze awa' briefly, holdin' back a sad sigh as me words had naturally taken a personal note, me haun that had risen to touch William's chest curtly slidin' doon as I then watched William to glance doon a streenge keek oan his coupon.

"That's what ye went through?"

"Aye…'n' keek at me noo. Sittin' right 'ere neist to ye lik' th' best o' companions we used to be", I admitted, efter th' sigh that had efter all left me lips 'em spreadin' intae a joyous smile as I locked gazes wi' William. 'Im however shockin' me by turnin' glum again, if nae even mair so, me goupin' at 'im in utter perplexity as he turned awa' from me then. 'Im wearin' an overly distressed frown as his heid sank back atween his palms curtly, his momentarily relieved chagrin returnin' in a form o' a rueful demeanor.

"Is it true that Peter is in love with Elizabeth?"

"Wh…what?" I asked, bemused, although he wasn't facin' me me turnin' fully aroond again to direct a dismayed keek doon at his coupon. (Frownin' meself at his reaction to one o' me latter responses, which was much mair dismal that I would've anticipated.)

"Is it true?"

I was quiet for awhile, stunned by his remark, 'n' findin' it hard to speak aboot th' brought up topic efter years o' keepin' it a total secret from William according to th' inexpressed wishes o' me brother…In th' end givin' in wi' a despondent sigh noo that it had seemed to have come oot, noddin'. "Aye. He's luved 'er ever since he was old enough to understand what a luv for a woman was…how did ye find oot?"

"He told me. When we met during the ambush, he told me why he'd decided to side with Beckett…What I'd done to him. How I betrayed our friendship by taking the love of his life to myself without concerning myself with his feelings."

"Is this why ye were truly upset?" I queried, turnin' sad by th' keek oan William's coupon. "William…"

"What makes it even worse is that I knew he was in love with someone. I knew, and it should've been obvious that woman to be Elizabeth. When I think about it now it makes perfect sense", William said, me sighin' yet again as captured his hauns. Tryin' to have 'im face me, but he didn't budge. Only goupin' doon to th' deck doonright sad, blamin' for 'imself. "It was my fault that Peter chose to side with the Company…And while presenting myself as his best friend I was making him go through the greatest pain imaginable. It's no wonder he has come to detest me. And I can never rectify that with anything I say or do."

"Th' fault is nae in ye. Peter should've said somethin', even afore yer eventual engagement", I reminded 'im, but William wouldn't hear o' it. Decidedly convinced o' his quilt, meetin' me eyes but distraught noo. Causin' me hert to twinge yet again as I efter all couldn't do anythin' to take awa' his sense o' blame.

"No, Miranda. I don't deserve his forgiveness, never I will. By keeping on acting thoughtlessly without taking others' feelings into consideration I've ruined everything…My friendship with Peter, what I used to have with Elizabeth, and…"

He keeked at me then, his face but bafflin' me as it was one o' those countenances that I couldn't decipher, his goup however keen as he finally turned towards me fully. Me nae bein' able to say anythin' as was utterly riveted again by his attention, his eyes that eyed at me then in ponders, 'im eventually makin' another slight dismal frown as he cast 'em doon briefly. Me nae to have even noticed 'im to have taken me hauns again, his voice this time quizzical. To only add to me current daze his words alludin' to what I'd been conversin' wi' Edward afore.

"Do you still love me? Could you even after how I've changed and what I've become, with all my mistakes?"

I was shocked, but quickly realized to be readin' too much intae his inquiry as previously had pointed oot to Edward 'n' his overly active imagination. Me still levelin' a curious keek to William's coupon then as me ain eyes shifted from th' nearby crate back to 'im.

"Why would ye need to ken that?"

"I just do. To ease this quilt and anguish I'm feeling…I know how different I am from who I used to be, and fear…that there's not a person left in me worthy of the affection of those I'm still unsure whether to possess or not."

I gouped back at honest William astounded, wance mair speechless, but owertaken by me compassion ('n' sense o' hertbreakin' sadness which was naturally remiscent to th'turmoil o' me ain in a similar situation, but which I'd awready worked thro') I then let oot a long breath. Gentle smile risin' oan me lips, me nae helpin' but raisin' me haun 'n' darin' to place it oan th' side o' William's neck. Me mien undoubtedly wistful 'n' plaintive, but I cared nae, however nae meanin' anythin' to be born oot o' that gesture o' plain tenderness, as I faced 'im unfazed. Revealin' me true thoughts o' 'im efter withholdin' 'em ever since oor agreement o' bein' juist friends, however thinkin' that noo when William had sought integrity from me 'imself I needed to be completely honest wi' naw further circumlocution or half truths. Juist tellin' 'im how I felt, as long as it would help 'im get ower his ain insecurities bein' but glad to adduce me maist guarded sentiments. Every word that passed me lips neist comin' from hert, which I could see 'im to understand durin' that short moment oor eyes remained locked in one another.

"If I ever ran oot o' food or water, friends 'n' family, lost me home, all o' me possessions 'n' everyhtin' else that makes me life meaningful, one would always remain…'N' I think I don't have to tell ye what that is for ye to understand, William."

William simply keeked back at me silently then for a moment, measurin' me as reflected upoan me response, it visibly movin' 'im 'n' I did see his eyebrows to wrinkle juist curtly. William turnin' nonplussed, 'til his state o' conflict was replaced by hesitation, 'im noo cringin' awa' from me in sudden uneasiness. Me blinkin' in confusion as he gazed awa', satndin', me haun stayin' hoverin' in th' air as I eyed at William quizzically. Wance mair worried by his so streenge reaction 'til efter a curt moment o' tryin' to say somethin' he finally bent past me to snatch th' sack o' hardtack. Afore I could experience but a slight squeeze o' regret in me chest 'im climbin' up th' steps, ignorin' me as I called efter 'im, leavin' me sit alone. Me lettin' oot one final sigh as leant me heid against me palm in momentary distress as weel, realizin' to have perhaps gone too far in me attempt o' credence, resultin' in me bein' too frank which had eventually spooked William awa'. Efter gettin' meself together wi' yet another heidshake me risin' to me feet 'n' ascendin' th' steps meself. Efter poppin' me heid oot o' th' hatch seein' William to have carried th' sack ower to Edward who was passin' oot portions o' water to th' awaitin' crew members, instead o' simply finishin' me task for me William also handin' oot th' hardbread to th' hungry pirates. Me eyein' at 'im from th' distance wi' mixed feelings for awhile, afore me eyes happened to locate Pintel 'n' Ragetti (who at th' moment were loungin' by th' ship's gunwale again, awready finished wi' their meal halfwey). When they also took notice o' me heid stickin' oot o' th' entrywey to below me beckonin' 'em to follow me doon, thinkin' to put 'em intae use as previously intended as entered th' hull again. Decidin' to enjoy me ain meal in th' privacy o' th' cargo hold, since th' atmosphere oan deck had juist become even mair uncomfortable for me to handle at th' moment.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **I apologize for possible typos...I'm just so excited to post this story that they more or less pass by my eyes during editing...**_

* * *

 _ **Scottish vocabulary:**_

 _ **Pronouns etc:**_

 _ **o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him, me = my, nae = not**_

 _ **Recurrent & other words:**_

 _ **maw= mum/mother, hoose = house, afore= before, me= my, hert= heart, aye= yes, ne'er= never, wee= small/little, awready= already, ken= know, foremaist= first, efter= after, doon= down, as weel= as well, broon= brown, goup= stare, malinky= thin, wance again/mair= once again/more, 'til= until, likelie= probably, keek= look, ower= over, claes=clothes, aboot= about, streenge= strange, wey= way, haun= hand, ain= own, oot= out, neist= next, efternoon= afternoon, lik'= like, gey/pure= very, stairt= start, heid= head, awa'= away, wey= way, wi'oot= without, o' coorse= of course, heid= head, dauner= walk, freish= new, wi'= with, juist= just, , toaty= tiny, doilt=confused, thro'= through, ne'er= never, geggy= mouth, lugs= ears, naw= no, th'morra= tomorrow, coupon= face, face= expression, 'ere= here, bairn= child, goup=stare, aff= off, luv=love, atween = between, awready = already**_


	15. Entry 14

_**A/N:**_

 _ **I'm sorry if Jack feels OOC in this chapter (especially). I think I'm doing passable job in writing him, but just aren't as good at depicting his character as I feel many other talented writers around here are, who can make him practically leap out of the computer screen! ;p**_

 _ **Well, let's get a move on…Enjoy as always…if you are able!**_

 _ **;PP**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer = I don't own anything in Pirates of the Caribbean franchise, I claim ownership only over my OC's and additions to the original plot of the movie.**

* * *

 **Entry 14**

* * *

 _ **Miranda**_

Efter gettin' freed from th' latest dice game (which th' two buccaneers had insisted upoan me as a return service for their help in disposin' o' th' maggoty food) I leant oan th' gunwale as gazed to th' dark sky. Nae any sign o' stars anywhere I keeked, th' dreary sight indeed remindin' me o' th' fact that we were as far from th' real world as we could've possibly been. Nothin' but immense, shoreless ocean surroundin' us, somewhat unnatural mist risin' from th' waves as back at th' world's edge afore th' drop, but this fog was thicker 'n' enveloped _th' Pearl_ completely. Lickin' th' sides o' th' vessel 'n' risin' as high as th' main mast, bouncin' aff from th' open sails 'n' twirlin' across th' deck, indeed causin' th' people daunerin' by to keek lik' ghosts hoverin' aboot th' ship afore disappearin' again intae th' mist. Givin' everythin' this cold, amorphous feel, only thing that could be seen clearly in th' surroundin' haze bein' th' said sky, which however didn't indeed offer much to marvel at that night. Pitch black canvas spreadin' ower th' equally dark sea, th' oppressive silence bein' broken only by th' occasional creak o' th' cordage. Th' lamps that had been lit efter th' sunset rattlin' against th' masts in th' slight rockin' o' _th' Pearl_ movin' forward ever so steadily, although it almost seemed lik' naw wind was there to keep up th' pace we'd attained since embarkin'. Releasin' a heavy sigh me then only closin' me eyes since there was actually nothin' even in th' slightest level o' intriguin' to focus me attention oan other than me inner musings…Takin' in th' feel o' varnished railin' wi' its distinctive cracks 'n' other chips made by th' years o' 'th' vessel scourin' th' seven seas, which did their bit to add to 'er ain unique semblance. As nothin' disrupted me train o' thought for th' followin' few minutes I was then frightened when I discovered Jack to have managed to upperhand me from me spot by th' port side gunwale. (Apparently th' man to have renounced his place at th' wheel efter I'd seen 'im 'n' Barbossa to exit th' Captain's cabin 'n' race ower to th' quarterdeck, tellin' me that nae even th' rum had managed to brin' an end to their dispute ower who hold th' highest authority oan this ship, only aggravatin' such behavior).

"Looking for a star to take ye home, love?" Jack inquired, flashin' me a wee grin as me heid snapped to his direction in surprise, to have heard his steps approach across th' deck but nae registerin' 'em 'til he was standin' behind me, takin' me side by th' railing as also cast his eyes up to th' lifeless sky. Me returnin' his smile as shook me heid, tappin' th' gunwale ('n' regrettin' it immediately as th' greatly improved injury in me palm reminded o' its existence due to th' impact, as light as it was).

"Nae tonight. This night there's somethin' completely else that is lost to me…as missin' as th' stars….Besides since yer First Mate wouldn't suffer me anywhere near even th' rigging or anywhere else where I could be o' use, I had wee choice but to remain to be idle."

"Little bit of healthy superstition holds a sailor in check. Mr. Gibbs may not be a commonsensical sod, but what he lacks in steering clear of leery association of womenfolk with ships, he compensates tenfold with his staunch fidelity…Better man have I never known, whom a pirate can always count on to spring ye even from the direst of straits if necessary."

"Ye don't have to convince me. I was there to see 'im to be th' first who accepted this inane task o' bringin' ye back…"

"Not so inane, was it?" Jack cut in, his smile widenin' intae a grin as he spread his arms remarkably, beckonin' to 'imself. "I'm right here, love. Released of the torment of not ever seeing a friendly face again…And never did I think to see the day when ye would return the favor of saving me life like I once did yours."

"We're nae back yet…'N' ye only joined William in savin' me because ye had yer ain vested interests in th' matter", I remarked, exchangin' a fleeting goup wi' th' buccaneer, who then couldn't deny me to be right. "Had I been abducted or nae, ye still would've used William to achieve yer ain ends."

"Details, love. Me cleverly harnessed ruthlessness helped saving yer skin not once, but twice…And now ye had the opportunity to be a better person by rescuing me with no ulterior motives in play. Very fair indication of gratitude long due."

"Ye would truly think so highly o' me, efter what I've done to prove ye otherwise?"

"Bygones and whatnot, Miranda. Ye've always been nothing if not honest about yerself and what you want, so with ye I would be as gracious as allow the selfish pursuit of your personal aspirations should you have any."

"I do, Jack."

"Well now I know what makes ye tick in this particular undertaking."

"We were ne'er th' best o' mates afore, Jack."

"Which doesn't make your achieved gain any more surprising than the other lot's…Just glad to see ye here and find ye to truly be one of the few aboard who isn't present for _mere_ personal benefit…Or am I wrong?"

I let oot a slight sigh, sidin' Jack as he briefly lent oan th' railing in thoughts, efter wonderin' aboot th' hints Jack's previous remarks had been droppin' decidin' to be honest wi' 'im as weel. Noddin', however nae admittin' to 'im what had _truly_ caused me to follow William to this newest venture. "Aye. I have me ain reasons, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't have wanted to save ye…"

"Good enough for me."

"It's true that we might've managed to get to ye…But retrievin' ye back from death brings us wee relief if it shall only leave us all adrift to this eternal limbo, wi' naw chance o' returnin'", I stated then, shiftin' oor derailed dicussion back to th' original topic, efter castin' a worried keek ower th' railing eventually breakin' intae a peedy smile o' me ain as faced Jack wi' an amused browlifting. Glancin' ower to his First Mate who juist then exited th' ship's hull, shakin' his heid at th' canteen in his haun he'd determined empty. "At least it brings joy to 'im…To be able to sail wi' ye 'n' aboard this ship again, which both he clearly was left to yearn efter yer death in th' sinkin' o' _th' Pearl_ …But it must be a challenge for 'im to have nae one, but total o' two women as his grievance."

"Undoubtedly, but even in his steadfast outlook of damsels and the distresses they bring along with their other jinxes, he has never been able to deny the adorning effect the avoidance to live by this oldest of old conviction has to the overall ascetic bleakness that is pirate life, savvy? Ever have I allowed a woman aboard me ship who would've hexed me worse than denying me the utilization of these infamous graces."

I let oot another amused breath, glancin' at Jack in agreement. "If ye say so."

"Well, now that were both idily footling about…Wish to talk about this certain pickle that is imposing its troubling self on ye, making you this rightfully sick at heart?"

I leveled an incredulous keek at th' pirate by me side as tilted me heid curiously, me eyebrows risin'. "Wi' ye, Jack?"

"Whyever not? Since we have come as far as first name basis, as supported by this newly discovered if not rekindled start of a companionship, I think it's highly appropriate for ye to share a piece of yer harried mind with my conveniently present self", Jack responded cheekily, causin' me to sigh yet again but I in th' end didn't take 'im up oan his offer. To have had thought enough aboot th' things that had plagued me mind for th' past hours, finally gettin' fed up wi' those fruitless ponders as Jack went on pursuin' me to reveal me private thoughts to 'im. "Perhaps I can assist in discovering or and specifying the designated turn behind which this greatly distressing problem lies."

"Since when have ye provided such services?"

"Since now. Just a token of my own appreciation for ye to have traveled all the way here to receive such service...And as was established just before, because from all me rescuers out to kill me these days, you, Miranda dear, are one of the selected minority who came to do the opposite just for the goodness of your heart. One time offer, take it or leave it."

"I'm goin' to leave it, thank ye very much."

Jack made an indifferent shrug, keekin' awa' wi' a ghost o' a smile twitchin' th' corners o' his lips. "Your loss then."

"Ye don't even have an inkling o' what's been botherin' me to share me yer life's wisdom", I stated, earnin' a browliftin' from th' man.

"Of course I do! And even if I did not, it's not hard to read what is brewing in that comely head of yers between those delicate ears, since ye're not the only one on board looking this _soppily constipated_ …"

I followed Jack's gaze that had then peered to th' other side o' th' ship, towards th' stern where Elizabeth had been sittin' for close to as long as I had been oan deck. Upoan pickin' up his apprehensive demeanor me noo examinin' th' miscreant in interest, this time inclinin' a quizzical heid at 'im as followed th' man to level bereft keeks towards th' other young woman, perhaps even wi'oot realizin' it (which in Jack's case supported me 'n' William's suspicions aboot their terms, even if nae exactly yet established by either o' 'em).

"Really?" I questioned, nae impressed, yet alone lettin' it show that I noo had an inkling aboot what Jack had been referrin' to all this time we'd been talkin'. Th' man noo narrowin' his eyes at me contemplatively, afore freish impish grin made its wey oan his lips, 'im comin' closer. Clearly to taunt me 'n' to make me spill th' beans he was so eager to learn aboot for some reason.

"It's about the whelp, isn't it, love?"

"Oot o' all th' imaginable worries o' mine ye could've chosen from, why would this particular one culminate to 'im?"

"That's the kind of creatures ye are, deary. Undecisive and regrettably clingy when it comes to things that no longer show similar concern to you", Jack elaborated, however explainin' nothing as was his typical wey o' speakin'. "Which leaves but the most obvious one. Meaning the only thing that could be worrying ye are your true motives to be here, and who is the operative force behind them."

"Don't be daft", I breathed, incredulous. "I didn't come 'ere juist for William."

"No? The last time I asked you this, you practically outright professed to have left the propriety of home for the sake of him only."

"That was then. Things have changed."

"In that case…"

I keeked up to Jack in bafflement as he abruptly came to stand in front o' me, nae true intent in his eyes that were filled wi' mirth as they noo hold mine, his arms extendin' forward to take hold o' th' gunwale. To trap me atween his arms as he continued to tease me, but amused as he then leant closer, in turn glancin' towards William, who hadn't either been sleepin' below decks lik' th' majority o' th' crewmen but had been sittin' oan top o' one o' th' foretops this whole time (as far awa' from Elizabeth 'n' even me as he'd been able for me utter confusion).

"Then a certain person surely wouldn't mind if I take me chances in trying to familiarize with you again, now would he?"

I only gazed back at clearly sarcastic Jack, efter lettin' 'im lean a tad mair closer to me coupon me simply turnin' his heid awa' gently wi' a half o' a smile, keekin' doon. "Naw…But ye 'n' someone other would."

Me reply surprised Jack, but he didn't say anthin' as he then saw me level one mair significant goup o' me ain towards Elizabeth afore me knowin' eyes set back oan 'im, it havin' th' intended effect as Jack instantly stepped awa' from me. Tryin' to ignore me as his attention was turned back to th' sea again.

"'N' ye? How are ye doin'?" I inquired then, Jack's focus returin' back to me 'n' he simply eyed at me nonchalantly, appearin' to have naw idea what I was talkin' aboot as I narrowed me eyes thoughtfully. "Seein' 'er again must've been hard for ye."

"And why would that be, deary?" Jack questioned, his smile however feigned as he gazed awa', nae meetin' me eyes. His fingers fiddlin' wi' his compass, in clear nervousness ower th' topic as we both noo noticed Elizabeth to turn to keek at us curtly. Immedately efter lockin' gazes wi' th' maistly deadpan pirate Captain 'er facin' th' ocean in front o' 'er lik' Jack, me sighin' at th' man's denial. In th' end only facin' th' vast body o' water meself, me doubts nae lettin' me drop th' subject.

"Both o' ye are bad liars, Jack. I can see that ye care for 'er, so don't mock me emotional intelligence by botherin' to pretend otherwise."

"Not for the life of me, Miranda. Me eye if it ever should wander over to the fairer sex is not attracted but to women equal to me in wickedness and odious nature, and since I have not such examples of this sordid type on board, I can also confidently say to have never been separated from the true love of me execrable life after going down with her like a truly devoted, lifelong confederate would."

"'N' yet ye sound rather resentful behind those empty phrases, which makes me think there to perhaps is someone ye think to fit to that description 'ere."

Jack was momentarily stunned at th' face o' me direct insinuation, however still admittin' nothin' lik' Elizabeth ne'er had (nor had 'im back when I'd first brought up his attraction to 'er long ago, which didn't come as a surprise). Efter searchin' for words Jack simply liftin' his jaw wi' an indifferent quirk o' his eyebrows. "Which is given, taken that me beloved ship was sunk by a fearsome sea creature while I was tied to her lovely mast, with no means of escape."

"Which is why I'm askin'…Are ye awright wi' what happened? Bein' aboard this ship wi' Elizabeth?" I questioned, momentarily taken aback by th' freish detail concernin' th' matter o' Jack's entrapment aboard th' doomed _Pearl_ he juist let slip. "I guess ye haven't talked to 'er since meetin' 'er again."

"And fail to see a need for that, love. I was perfectly fine without having to exchange a single word with her there, and am equally prepared not to do that either here", Jack answered dismissively, me castin' me eyes upward momentarily scunnered afore made an understandin' nod. Givin' in.

"As ye wish…I juist…I'm sorry. I was ne'er in support o' leavin' ye..."

"And ye did either way."

"Aye. That is a sin I have to live wi'…It's nae an excuse, but I suppose that back then I was partly so owerwrought by th' assumed death o' me brother, that yer fate didn't fully dawn oan me 'til I watched th' Kraken to drag ye 'n' yer ship intae th' sea."

"Assumed? From me experience I'd say death usually is deplorably certain."

"Aye, so I thought. But Peter's alive...'N' helpin' th' Company. Workin' against us."

"Then ye indeed seem to be the one with yer personal affairs all awry and in a pitiable tangle…Brother who wants to arrest ye while ye're off once again, gallivanting in disreputable company that does little to appease his spiteful attitude towards ye new unlawful compatriots."

"Ye have naw idea, Jack. It is a matter o' choosin' atween me family 'n' these freish 'compatriots' that makes me anxious."

"Well, although blessed with a turncoat of a brother, I gotta hand it to your pommy friend over there…He knows how to conduct himself aboard a vessel. Take orders."

I looked where Jack was pointin', for me followin' surprise to see Edward (who as weel seemed nae to have made use o' this chance to rest regardless o' me beliefs) who was currently makin' his wey to th' crow's nest, probably to relieve th' buccaneer stationed there. Me levelin' a sweet smile at his climbin' silhouette as me eyebrows rose again remarkably. "Me brother was trained oan board a Navy ship efter all."

Jack was puzzled for a moment 'til took in me revelation, poutin' thoughtfully efter his ain curt surprised browliftin', me however nae kennin' which o' th' juist told facts had had a greater impact oan 'im. "Well at least one of the sods turned out proper...And worry not love. Yer sin is hardly as great as others'…"

Jack's dispirited tone lured me to keek at 'im then, lik' wance afore to see his features seem that familiar type o' grim as I supposed 'im to be indeed thinkin' aboot Elizabeth noo 'n' th' wey she'd trapped 'im to this ship to be killed by th' Kraken. His coupon contortin' slightly due to that pensive frown that I witnessed to appear as he was silent for a moment, this time placin' but one o' his hauns oan th' gunwale as he gouped to th' distance. 'Im eventually arrivin' to a conclusion, liftin' his chin again resolute, but I kenned he was in truth hurt within upoan lettin' those followin' words leave his lips to quench me further inquiries.

"I suppose I cannot blame her for choosing between her thirst for freedom and constraints of her heart…But am also angered that her such decicion required the bartering of me life to the very same devil I've spent me whole life running away from and have managed to elude successfully…until I let me curiosity take the best of me and allowed meself to be persuaded into something I should've known to doom me in more ways than one even before ending up shackled to that mast."

I eyed at Jack questionably as he didn't further specify what he'd meant, however deemin' to be able to read atween th' lines enough for nae to have a real need for that, me neist only levelin' a compassionate keek to his wey upoan sensin' th' pirate's clear disappointment. It nae only bein' visible from his inwardly nettled bein', but audible in his otherwise impassive voice that had delivered those words in regret…In regret o' havin' fallen for Elizabeth, in regret o' havin' let 'er take advantage o' his attraction, or in regret o' havin' been betrayed by 'er in such wey…Who kenned. But what was definitely clear was that this man really wasn't as uncarin' ower th' matter as he'd let me to believe durin' oor chat.

"Boats off the starboard prow!"

Both Jack and I turned around, along wi' many others who'd heard Edward's cry gazin' to th' given direction to see these "boats" that were supposedly comin' towards us. Efter makin' a baffled frown me keekin' up to me brother briefly, to see 'im peer to th' front to' th' vessel wi' his spyglass, afore followed Jack's suite by daunerin' across th' deck to th' other side. Flinchin' upoan gazin' ower th' gunwale 'n' first spottin' th' confusin', but also somewhat terrifyin' sight o' human figures floatin' along th' slow current under th' water, afore me eyes followed th' pointin' fingers o' th' amassin' crew to see th' said boats. Me taken aback brain soon enough surmisin' those streenge apparitions to be in fact ghosts, actual souls that had been left to wander in th' space atween life 'n' efterlife when Jones had abandoned his duty o' guidin' 'em to th' other side…Strandin' these poor deceased 'n' condemnin' 'em to roam this purgatory lik' nothingess eternally…As I gazed at th' driftin' souls their wailin' then reachin' me lugs, their moans however too incomprehensible to understand as they passed _th' Pearl_ …Givin' room to th' numerous dinghies all carryin' people, dead people, who however differed from those close to shapeless specters who were but mere shadows o' their formers selves by seemin' lik' still posessin' a physical form. If nae for th' sickly paleness o' their complexions 'n' other signs o' life to have left 'em, keekin' otherwise so alive all dressed 'n' tangible. As everyone had gathered by th' gunwale to witness th' arrival o' th' gey first souls we'd encountered since venturin' to th' Locker me seein' many lanterns attached to each dinghy lightin' th' wey o' th' deceased. None o' 'em however payin' any attention to us as oor ship soon came abreast wi' th' wee boats passin' us from both sides o' oor vessel, melancholy descendin' ower _th' Pearl_ as we followed th' dead to side us. Everyone from young 'n' ol' men 'n' women to elderly people 'n' wee bairns…Th' sight o' twin lasses barely ten years o' age travelin' alone in one o' th' dingies causin' me hert to squeeze, but I then only shifted me attention elsewhere. Soon enough William claimin' it as his voice broke th' fallen silence behind me.

"They are not a threat to us…am I right?" he questioned, his haun subduin' th' rifle Gibbs had been ready to use against these spirits in alarm, William lockin' quizzical gazes wi' Tia Dalma who'd juist previously arrived to th' railin'from th' prow. 'Er face but sad then as 'er seriousness melt awa', 'er eyes movin' from William thro' mine back to th' deceased.

"We are nothin' but ghosts to 'em."

"It's best just let them be."

I glanced ower to Barbossa afore turned me eyes to one th' boats closest to us, experienin' th' shock o' me life as for a brief moment I thought to have found me maw sittin' in one o' 'em (although it wasn't in any wey possible since she hadn't died at sea, 'n' it had been years since 'er passing). One woman in particular keekin' so much lik' 'er that it caused a shiver run doon me spine, me to have perhaps jolted due to th' thought as could feel William's haun to press oan me back curtly. Lingerin' there juist a moment afore I saw Edward to stride ower to me side 'n' th' touch disappeared. But afore I could direct a glance to his direction, all o' us were then taken aback by Elizabeth who released an audible gasp 'n' vaulted ower to th' gunwale, astonished keek oan 'er coupon 'til it was brightened by a joyous smile. Th' rest o' us followin' in fleetin' bafflement as she raised an arm, flailin' it to someone amongst th' dead. 'N' th' soon to be revealed truth behind it caused me blood to freeze for terror.

"It's my father. We've made it back!"

Me eyes shot to Elizabeth stupefied, afore they turned awa' in dismay, to search th' boats to locate th' familiar man in question all o' us recognizin' th' name were mair than shocked to hear 'er to mention in a place lik' this. Efter Elizabeth called oot to 'er father to catch his attention, me grave disbelief crumblin' doon 'n' gettin' replaced by mere consternation as finally me gaze found th' right boat. One oan which a man keekin' exactly lik' Governor Swann was indeed sittin', efter exchangin' a shocked keek wi' William 'n' studyin' th' impassive aristocrat's profile 'n' his appearance for me followin' horror indeed realizin' nae to be mistakin' 'im to someone else. Me hert practically stoppin' as I gouped at th' Governor, nae quite yet internalized what his presence 'ere meant, Jack then placin' a deterrin' haun oan delighted Elizabeth's arm. Bringin' doon 'er joy o' reunion wi' his truthful, saddenin' remark.

"Elizabeth, we're not back."

I took in a brisk breath as me eyes traveled from Elizabeth to th' Governor, whom I slowly was stairtin' to fathom to be…dead. Only that explainin' why he could've been 'ere amongst these other deceased people unable to move oan, sailin' in a rowin' boat in middle o' th' ne'er endin' seas o' th' Locker, keekin' 'n' behavin' exactly lik' th'rest o' his fellow spirits. Nae seein'nor hearin' us, me watchin' Elizabeth's smile to die 'n' as she made a doilt frown me attention returned to th' man in th' dinghy. In denial, as th' reality kicked in me bringin' a horrified haun to me lips, me chest turnin' heavy for sorrow. Incredulous one. William ditherin' for a moment then afore he was aboot to stretch oot a compassionate haun for Elizabeth, 'er however boltin' awa' as she stairted to follow efter 'er father's boat.

"No…"

"Father!" Elizabeth shouted then, 'er eyes glued to 'er father who lik' th' other deceased aboard th' boats was slowly glidin' past us. Me hert joltin' then as finally Elizabeth's voice got thro' to Governor Swann's stupor, 'im turnin' aroond to face his daughter waitin' for his response anxiously. Me frown deepenin' for compassion as I watched th' man to take Elizabeth in in awe, his eyes however swiftly softenin' for equal happiness to 'ers, me lastly gazin' doon at th' Governor's torso to see th' tell tale mark o' his demise…A hole adornin' his embroidered jacket, right above his hert, made by a shot o' a musket…Which told me all I needed to ken, 'n' which only turned me even mair upset. Nae bein' able to accept what I was noo seein'.

"Elizabeth? Are you dead?" Governor Swann inquired, in brief terror 'imself, 'til he saw nonplussed Elizabeth to shake 'er heid in denial. That bringin' a melancholy smile oan th' man's lips as he continued, acceptance in his voice which still was colored by deep sadness. "I think I am."

"No…No you can't be!" Elizabeth protested, Governor Swann returnin' 'er disbelief wi' a freish, slight smile afore he keeked awa' thoughtfully. Elizabeth's previous tone piercin' me hert 'n' th' pain in 'er voice filled it wi' empathy, although Governor had ne'er been a father to me, these news aboot his evident death at th' hauns o' me uncle (which was obvious) upsettin' me greatly. Uncle Cutler's undisputed 'n' so close relation to his death makin' it feel as if it truly were someone o' me blood that had been murdered, 'n' was it a wonder? Me ain father gone Governor Swann had been th' only man to offer me fatherly care, even if only in some rudimentary form, but still…I'd kenned 'im all me life. 'N' noo…

I let oot a bereft breath, frownin' sadly as cast me woeful eyes doon, then only listenin' to Elizabeth's conversation wi' 'er father as earned a comfortin' strokes oan me back, me glancin' up to Edward who however wasn't keekin' at me but was intently goupin' at th' Governor. Extremely solemn face oan his visage.

"There was this Chest, you see…It's odd. At the time it seemed so important."

"Come aboard!"

"And a heart…I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place. And you will sail the seas for eternity… _The Dutchman_ must have a Captain…Silly thing to die for…Just like Peter told me when he stopped me from piercing it…But he told me the truth. You live, Elizabeth."

By th' mention o' me brother me eyes snapped back up, in confusion 'n' in surpise o' hearin' Governor Swann's words aboot Davy Jones' heart…Me however nae gettin' a chance to think aboot these puzzlin' revelations further ('n' how they related to me other brother), as noo took notice o' Tia Dalma who'd at some point crept directly behind me 'n' William. 'Er mien somewhat dismayin' me, as it seemed to hold much mair than it expressed as 'er eyes remained focused oan oblivious William when Elizabeth then ordered someone to throw a rope to his father so that he could join us oan th' ship. Me lettin' oot a nervous breath as Tia noo stepped closer, finally claimin' William's attention who turned to face th' woman in equal perplexion to mine, similar feelin' takin' ower me lik' back at 'er hut when she'd predicted me future as she noo clasped 'er hauns oan oor arms. Tightly, 'er demanor terrifyingly insightful as she gouped back at William, 'er piercin', all knowin'eyes finally fixatin' oan me efter those as sinister words as 'er behavior had left 'er lips. Me definitely gettin' similar eerie vibes from 'er lik' back when she'd put a spell oan me haircomb, th' woman doonright givin' me th' creeps then, which was rare since I'd long since gotten accustomed to 'er quirks.

"A touch of destiny."

I could rip me eyes aff Tia only when I neist heard a splash, it also wakin' William from his bewildered daze 'n' he exchanged a fleetin' gaze wi' me efter we both had watched th' soothsayer to touch 'er locket remarkably. Me however then only shakin' whatever odd ponders that had arisen to me mind due to Tia's forebodin' remark as turned oan me heels, to see Elizabeth bent ower th' gunwale. Holdin' a line she'd apparently taken from th' orlop deck behind 'er 'n' cast doon to 'er father, for naw avail however as naturally as a man who could naw longer join th' living he was unable to grab it. Elizabeth's eyes widenin' for shock as we all watched th' boat to draw farther awa' from us, as Governor Swann keeked up to his daughter 'n' told 'er how proud he was to have a daughter lik' 'er, th' rope eventually slid into th' sea regardless o' 'er several pleads for th' Governor to take it. Me sendin' a pityin' glance to 'er direction as terrified she then scrambled efter 'er father's boat that had by then nearly passed us, efter that meaningful, lovin' goup she'd shared wi' th' man decidin' nae to accept his passing. Nae to let 'im go, me hert goin' oot for 'er as kenned how much it hurt to give up a parent to death, me only keekin' efter runnin' Elizabeth symphatetically as everyone else were roused by Tia's followin' warnin…That Elizabeth had to be stopped from leavin' th' ship… Tears nae bein' far from fallin' as I watched from afar William to dash efter Elizabeth who made it to th' shroud o' th' starboard stern, aboot to dive ower th' edge 'til he caught 'er in time, me hearin' th' Governor to say somethin' to screamin' Elizabeth who was beggin' for 'er father to stay. Nae to go, to leave 'er. Wi' another wavery breath me then passin' Jack as wi' slow paces did approach th' quarterdeck, haltin' at th' saddenin' sight o' Elizabeth bein' enclosed in William's comfortin' arms as he faced arrived Tia Dalma again. His face questionable while expressin' his ain sorrow ower th' fate o' his late father-in-law.

"Is there a way?"

I saw Tia Dalma to shake her head, William's eyes fallin' from th' woman to th' deck as he hold th' greetin' Elizabeth in his embrace, 'til his gaze eventually met mine. Sharin' me sentiments. Me turnin' mine awa' as I then heard Edward come behind me, his arms as weel drapin' aroond me for comfort, although I wasn't th' one maist distraught ower th' previous incident, Tia noo respondin'. Placin' another haun this time oan Elizabeth's shoulder, 'er voice reassurin'.

"'Im at peace."

* * *

I stretched meself efter wakin' from me half an hour nap, findin' nothin' to have changed in th' short time I'd spent adrift in th' comfortin' sleep as we were as lost to th' ceaseless seas as afore while th' sun although settin' was still shinin' doon oan us hotly. Makin' th' heat excruciatin' to bear, takin' awa' th' energy o' everyone aboard whose minds were dulled by th' relentless sunshine that felt lik' boilin' oor gey blood, all men slouchin' on deck simply dozin' aff or otherwise languid as we'd also lost all th' wind nae but a few hours ago. Leavin' us noo indeed adrift in this godforsaken place, me lettin' oot a strained sigh at th' feel o' sweat drippin' doon me back as gazed at th' sun for a while. Touchin' me palm to see whether it still hurt afore me attention was then drawn to Pintel 'n' Gibbs who were sittin' oan th' gratin' coverin' th' loadin' shaft. Nae a drop o' liguid fallin' from th' flask th' former was holdin' above his open geggy, in equally desperate need to drink as th' rest o' us, us to have been sufferin' from dehydration for close to two days noo efter th' worst had happened far earlier than expected lik' Edward had feared…When th' sun had continued to parch us, us also runnin' oot o' th' oor maist vital provisions, leavin' th' men aboard understandably frustrated in addition to th' disorderly state o' mind caused by th' heat.

"No water…why is all but the rum gone?" Pintel questioned wi' a defeated sigh, me glancin' ower to Gibbs who had another empty bottle in his haun. Eventually th' man droppin' it oan th' deck in chagrin, resigned.

"Rum's gone too."

"It wouldn't, if certain people hadn' trepeatedly gone thiefin' for some extra portions", I piped up from th' side, earnin' th' men's attention who kenned exactly to whom I was referrin' to, as Pintel made a repentant half smirk. Castin' his eyes doon as I raised me eyebrows at 'im. "I ken it was ye, I've seen ye lurkin' aroond th' lazarette actin' all suspicious."

"It was juist a couple of snifters, nothin' more", Pintel grumpled, me snortin' as a response to his belittlin' remark.

"'N' yet I think any one o' us would noo kill for those couple o' snifters, aye?"

I let oot a sigh at th' sight o' Pintel's clear regret, leavin' th' matter at that as it efter all wasn't his doin' that we were noo trapped in this halcyon wi' nothin' left to drink except for th' single kegful o' ale Edward had hidden back amongst th' cargo for emergency consuption (though it would avail wee oor entourage o' ower twenty persons, bein' enough for aboot half o' that at best). Me eyes as weel as me mind wanderin' then, 'n' they found William, who'd apparently went to th' cargo hold to fetch somethin' for th' crew members to eat at least in th' absence o' anythin' potable wi' Edward, carryin' one o' th' hardtack sacks oan his shoulder as he appeared back oan deck. Indeed followed by Edward, who seemed to have indeed decided to brin' along th' keg o' ale instead o' further savin' it, me supposin' it to be better than nothin' as watched th' men to assemble their loads by th' hatch, William instantly turnin' aroond then 'n' returnin' me gaze as if he would've sensed me goup (or perhaps he did, since what I'd noticed aboot people was that ye didn't need to be a voodoo sorceress to possess a third eye in sensin' someone to be watchin' ye). Me blinkin' as then followed 'im to leave th' passin' oot o' th' hardbread to Edward where but a brief frown later he'd went aroond th' hatch 'n' come to me, instead o' further isolatin' 'imself from me attempts to continue oor last conversation that had left me a bit flustered afore he'd taken aff wi'oot givin' me an explanation to his uncanny behavior (which I'd tried to uncover oan several occasion, but always he'd thwarted me need for answers by pretendin' to be stowed wi' somethin', or because he was driven awa' by th' presence o' Elizabeth who'd been nearby). Me blinkin' this time quizzically as wi'oot a word he tenderly guided me ower to th' main mast, pullin' me behind it to be hidden from majority o' th' curious pairs o' eyes, as he keeked intae me eyes. Surprisinly resolutely instead o' in that same unnerved manner as some days prior, me simply eyein' at 'im in utmaist bafflement as his hauns had set oan me arms, to claim me undivaded attention I imagined.

"I've been thinking."

"'N' that's why ye've avoided me lik' a plague even when I haven't tried to approach ye?" I inquired, foldin' me arms as his palms slid doon so that he could use th' right one to smooth his neck apologetically. "Nae that I would mind…Solitude might be th' gey remedy ye've been needin' efter weeks o' mair than close association wi' naw room to breath."

"Aye, I…Needed some time for myself. Like you said, to make sense of my thoughts", William responded efter a curt pause at th' beginnin' o' his sentence, his smile however nae as sure as it formed oan his lips. 'Im turnin' back to earnest as I keeked back at 'im questionably, me ain smile curious.

"'N' that time was productive?"

"I think so…At least it helped to clear out my head."

"'N' what did Elizabeth say aboot it?"

For me stupefaction William directed noo a bit awkward keek to th' side, sighin' afore met me eyes again wi' a slight shrug. "It didn't quite go as I wanted."

"Did ye even speak to 'er afore ye came to me?" I accosted, tiltin' me heid at th' hopeless man in front o' me, afore saw 'im make a nod. His face chagrined, but it didn't express actual surprise to what he said neist.

"I told her everything I've come to think about lately, the conclusion I've arrived at in regards to us…and which is something I need to speak to you about as well."

"William…" I sighed, attemptin' to turn awa', but his wance again risen arms didn't let me. Me only goupin' at 'im 'n' his overly serious coupon puzzled as then had me ain hauns captured by his. William's eyes keekin' doon in fleeting ponders 'til I was faced wi' much gentler mien o' me friend…'Im eyein' at me noo in clear delight that perplexed me above all else, turnin' me suspicious, however me nae questionin' it as he finally continued.

"Thank you for the other day. Your words helped me a lot as well", he said, me lips risin' a tad as I glanced doon.

"Much or juist a wee?"

"Enough."

"Then I'm glad. For me advice to have been successful in easin''er plight...which ye've always paid heed to unlik' someone else. Peter sure has ne'er liked me preachin' to 'im lik' maw wance used to."

I cast me eyes doon, however keekin' up to th' man in front o' me again when his hold aroond me fingers tightened juist slightly, enough to cause me to meet his gaze that had turned ditherin' again lik' th' last time we'd been alone 'n' th' topic had taken this similar turn. His unreadable demeanor however then takin' me aback a bit as I observed William's features to soften, naw trace o' seriousness in sight as he noo answered, warmly.

"You're an incredible person, Miranda. After what I did, regular people wouldn't have come after me, still worrying over me…Staying with me through thick and thin, no matter the cost…You're so much more than I deserve."

I frowned at this, nae followin' 'im…But somehow lik' so many times afore while confronted wi' 'im efter oor departure from Sigapore I got th' feeling that that hadn't been all he'd meant to say by th' somewhat irresolute keek oan his coupon…Lik' during those times also noo actin' maist peculiarily aroond me, as if I would've made 'im suddenly…uneasy? Nervous? 'N' I hadn't actually taken real notice o' it till th' last time we'd spoken alone below decks some days afore, efter he'd then kept a clear distance from me 'n' enjoyed close to naw one's company besides his ain…(if th' even mair odd exception o' me brother wasn't taken intae consideration, whom I'd learned to have been one o' th' few to exchange mair than a few words wi' William in th' past days).

"I thought we awready agreed to leave apologies aboot th' unchangeable things in th' past behind", I remarked, attemptin' to sound sarcastic, but William's nae th' least amused mien prevented it. 'Im noo raisin' his eyebrows, his gaze possibly rivetin'.

"And what if they could be?"

I was dumbfounded by this reply, delivered so determinedly 'n' surely that it left me at loss, but juist as I was aboot to voice oot th' cavalcade o' questions his comment had awoken in me (sensin' somethin' to have been amiss wi' that sentence) I was interrupted by arrivin' Gibbs who came to William's side. Earnin' an annoyed glance from 'im, th' older man givin' us each somewhat uncomfortable keek upoan realizin' to have seemingly interrupted somethin' but forgot it th' moment he then faced William. Askin' 'im to come tak' keek at th' Charts, to show 'im th' clues he'd uncovered during oor journey to th' world's edge. William nae appearin' too happy for th' interruption'n' seemed to hesitate, but as Gibb's coupon seemed to insist 'n' I heard Edward to call oot for me to come to get me share o' today's portions I only smiled at th' men 'n' left 'em to 'emselves. Tellin' William us to continue later, William's eyes followin' efter me as I went ower to me brother. However efter receivin' three pieces o' hardtack, me lugs pickin' up a snicker that was comin' from behind me, upoan turnin' aroond me findin' meself face to face wi' amused Cotton, Pintel, Marty 'n' Ragetti who were all eyein' at me knowin' smiles oan their lips afore they gazed ower to William, who'd indeed followed efter Gibbs to th' bow o' th' ship where Barbossa was busy gazin' to th' sea (who'd taken upoan th' major steerin' o' th' vessel, where Jack closed 'imself within his quarters since two nights ago)….Me returnin' th' men's goups afore simply sighed, levelin' a slightly narrowed keek back afore me eyes rounded th' deck. This time aroond comin' upoan Elizabeth.

She was sittin' oan th' steps leadin' to th' wheel, indeed keekin' even mair fretful from afore (undoubtedly due to 'er previous chat wi' William which exact motif I could only imagine). Efter a curt hesitation should I go ower, me still prevalent compassion however compellin' me to dauner ower to 'er then when I took in that what else but miserable keek oan 'er bereft coupon. To have nae afore dared to pay me respects to 'er when she'd made it gey clear to have wished others to stay clear o' 'er since th' night we'd come upoan 'er father amongst th' souls o' th' dead…Me encouragin' meself to forget me ain discomfort 'n' asked Edward for some mair hardbread, neist crossin' th' deck 'n' approachin' 'er. Comin' to a brief halt in front o' 'er to see did she acknowledge me presence, but as she didn't I let oot a low sigh 'n' took a seat by 'er side. Efter eyein' at 'er for a moment offerin' 'er th' food I'd wrapped intae a clean handkerchief I'd found from me satchel juist afore, smilin'.

"I don't want that", Elizabeth refused ootright afore I even manged to speak, nae even glancin' at me as stubbornly gouped doon at th' deck below. Me castin' pityin' eyes doon at th' rejected hardtack upoan hearin' th' woe in 'er voice afore tried to appear heartenin', me smile re-emergin' this time mair comfortin'.

"This heat will take th' best o' ye, if ye don't eat somethin'…Ye've hardly had anyhtin' to drink either. Why don't I brin' ye somethin' to wash this doon wi'?"

"I told you, I don't want to eat! And you can stop with that motherly tone, as I don't need anyone fussing over me, the least of all _you_. As if you even cared, taken that the last we even spoke properly was several weeks ago."

I frowned slightly in regret, kennin' me error gey weel 'n' lik' many times afore feelin' guilty ower oor gradually degenerated terms, however keekin' at 'er then but truthfully. "I don't wish to see ye turn even worse."

"It doesn't matter. In a manner of months I've lost everything I cared about, so I may as well starve to death to be deprived of the rest as well", Elizabeth stated, death serious, bemusin' me 'n' I noo only gazed at 'er dumbfounded 'til me features softened for that ever present compassion. Kennin' how she must've been feelin', 'n' due to that saddenin' thought noo placin' a brief haun oan 'er arm.

"I ken it seems that wey…But that feeling will become easier to bear if ye're juist willing to let go o' th' pain. To replace it wi' yer memories o' yer father 'n' th' years ye had wi' 'im, 'n' let yerself to be filled wi' joy o' those rcollections. There's naw a better wey to heal a bereft hert than acceptance."

"What would you know about how I feel?" Elizabeth accosted, brushin' me haun aff as curtly turned to face me, tears formin' intae 'er eyes but she didn't shed 'em this time as returned me goup. 'Er ain hard, signifyin' that she didn't take me words nor me attempt o' support as truth. Leavin me but to keek back at 'er earnestly 'til me mien turned mair tender due to th' thought o' maw.

"I've also buried a parent", I answered remarkably, causin' Elizabeth to flinch a tad as she was reminded o' th' in fact similiarity o' oor situations. 'Er reserved bearin' givin' in a bit for a moment as she listened to me response. "Two to be exact, although I ne'er even met me father…kind o' lik' ye who ne'er had th' chance to meet yer maw. So taken how we've went thro' similar experiences in oor lives, both o' us brought up by one parent afore made to lose th' other due to a mere struck o' fate, I ken what ye're goin' thro'."

"Is that supposed to console me?" Elizabeth asked derisively, naw mirth in 'er upposedly amused voice however, afore 'er face turned back to grim wance mair. "At least you had something to bury, where I didn't even know of my father's death before finding him here, amongst the souls of the dead. So do not compare your losses to mine. They're nothing alike, just like we never were."

I couldn't help but feel a jab in me hert due to Elizabeth's so mater-o'-fact remark, it actually hurtin' me, but I ignored th' sentiment as only returned me eyes back to lamentin' Elizabeth (which wi'oot a doubt played a big part in 'er abrasive behavior, 'n' I couldn't blame 'er, since I'd awready witnessed how th' process o' mournin' had reflected to Peter's behavior efter th' death o' oor maw). Th' sudden remembrance o' me uncle 'n' his involvement in this tragedy causin' me chest to squeeze for even graver contrition, but efter all I didn't have th' courage to tell it to 'er staight, when she undoubtedly was awready aware 'im to be behind 'er agonizin' loss. "I juist want ye to ken that ye're nae alone in yer grief. I am gey sorry for yer loss, Elizabeth, 'n'…would give anythin' to change th' circumstances that led to yer father's death."

Elizabeth appeared noo truly scornful for a moment as she faced me again, 'er incredulous, misery filled eyes narrowin' as she released a doubtful breath. Eyein' at me then but deadpanly, 'er eyebrows quirkin' in wonder. "You would, now would you? Don't pretend Miranda, I know you did't care for him….He was nothing but a breadwinner for you, the man who provided you and your family free lodgings with regular handouts of benevolence you didn't even have to work for to earn."

Although I was momentarily stunned by th' level o' doonright animosity in Elizabeth's strict tone, I then simply nodded since she was partly right, concurrin' wi' 'er. "Exactly. I have a lot to be indebted to 'im for…Because o' 'im me maw 'n' me efter 'er had a sufficient income to live by, 'n' wi'oot yer father's continued generosity we would've ended up oan th' street th' day yer mother passed."

"Well, that surely suited you. Instead of having to return back to where you came from, you were allowed to remain in my father's house as his impediment, fed and cloth, enabling you to impose yourself into a lifestyle surely not befitting you."

I was floored by this notion, blinkin' in grave disbelief as turned Elizabeth's previous words ower in me mind afore was able to respond. "Ye don't mean that, do ye?"

Elizabeth didn't reply to that, only goupin' awa' from me as for a while I waited for 'er to explain 'erself 'n' why oan earth she had become this resentful towards me at some point…Nevertheless as elaboration to 'er yet another display o' cold shoulder didn't ensue me only sighin' deep, keepin' me frustration to mself as confronted th' woman by me side bravely. Nae lettin' 'er acrid comments to chase me awa', simply frownin' at 'er skeptical demeanor, but chose to bypass it wance again. Remindin' meself that this wasn't th' usual Elizabeth, but a woman seriously erratic due to owerwhelmin' sorrow 'n' several other emotions that had been tormentin' 'er these days. Makin' 'er nae 'erself. "I owe yer father me whole life…If he hadn't let us stay in his hoose 'n' would've sent us awa' instead, I wouldn't be 'ere today. Which is why I am mair distressed by his death than ye can ever imagine…I realize it is hard to talk aboot th' loss o' a luved one Elizabeth, I juist wanted…"

"To be nice? Don't, you've already meddled into my affairs enough without a need to feign to mourn for me and my father. You never loved him like a father. Not like I did."

"Perhaps I didn't love him. But that doesn't mean I am nae sad ower his death that was maist unjust 'n' cruel, brought upoan by someone o' me ain blood! Governor Swann was a kind man whom I liked gey much…as an gracious employer 'n' an honorable gentleman wi' a commendable sense o' justice. So even if I ne'er received th' type o' luv he showed to his only daughter 'n' was but one o' th' laborers livin' under his roof, I did care for 'im. Still do. Which is why can only symphatize wi' th' pain ye're in by lettin' ye ken there are also others who shall come to miss 'im."

Me answer this time managed to brin' doon Elizabeth's emotional bulwark 'n' she locked curt gazes wi' me astonished, all resentment momentarily gone, but efter withstandin' 'er mordant delivery during th' whole exchange I finally was turned a bit aggrieved meself by it. By 'er disregard to how 'er rudely straightfroward remarks had affected me, me therefore then only eyein' at 'er seriously afore rose to me feet, leavin' th' hardtack oan th' steps 'til left 'er to 'er ain devices again. To continue to crank to someone else who was compassionate enough to come to say a few words o' comfort, although I otherwise wouldn't have preferred 'er company efter a long time o' growin' apart from that companionship that had wance been worth nurturin'…Me noo comin' to seriously question whether there ever had been any form o' friendship atween us from th' beginnin' or had she always thought lik' that aboot me 'n' me brother, as marched towards th' gunwale where Tia was awready standin'. Followin' th' sun to continue to sink behind th' boundless horizon, as I passed th' deck me seein' Jack to have made an appearance 'n' observed 'im to go to William 'n' Gibbs currently examinin' th' Charts. Th' pirate Captain continuin' to leave th' steerin' duty to Barbossa as he 'imself noo snatched th' map from th' two men, claimin' it to 'imself 'n' shooed his baffled First Mate 'n' William awa' afore concentrated to inspect th' Charts 'imself to find us a route oot o' this place (which mair 'n' mair was stairtin' to turn intae a real hell). Efter watchin' Jack to lean oan his knees his eyebrows all wrinkled 'n' shift th' sections o' th' map in fervent ponders, soon enough mutterin' aboot th' certain clue I'd also found from th' Charts (turnin' th' man even further puzzled) I then simply sighed again 'n' came to Tia Dalma side. At first me thinkin' th' voodoo woman to have nae noticed me, but soon 'er heid turned to me direction curiously.

"Worried, gyal?"

"Juist achin' to get oot o' this darn place", I breathed, tappin' th' railin' vexed but didn't meet Tia Dalma's gaze, though seein' 'er then to keek ower 'er shoulder afore 'er haun wance mair rose to touch 'er human faced medallion. 'Er wearin' an amused smile as she measured me then wi' those discernin' eyes o' 'ers that were stairtin' to disturb me.

"You be upset..."

"Why does everyone think I'm upset? Juist fed up wi' remainin' stuck aboard this ship wi' noo salvation in sight, possibility o' dyin' 'ere mair than high…So then again perhaps I'm juist afraid o' dyin'."

"You don't carry yerself as restful as you tink an' its not death dat control da use o' yer mind", Tia Dalma answered, conjurin up a freish sigh from me lips 'n' I closed me eyes in frustration. Kennin' she was right, but definitely nae goin' to admit it. "An' there's other who shares da distress o' your heart."

"His worries have nothin' to do wi' me", I told 'er, causin' th' soothsayer's smile to widen.

"Ye've consulted da enchantment I endowed you wit, yes?"

"This isn't somethin' that can be sorted oot wi' mere magic 'n' spells!" I breathed, turnin' towards th' woman in protest, where she only eyed at me knowingly. Confident to 'er given advice, 'er noo stretchin' oot a haun to remove th' hair comb from me hair, me followin' 'er to close it intae 'er fist momentarily afore we were both alarmed by th' sound o' nearin' steps. Us keekin' to oor left to see William 'n' Gibbs approach us, discussin' aboot th' confusin' clues o' th' Navigational Charts wi' a skeptical mind, where I was neist startled as Tia abruptly took hold o' me wrist to draw me closer. Me blinkin' stupefied while was gazed upoan by those same foreboding, knowin' irises that had become mair than familiar to me durin' th' past weeks precedin' me departure form 'er shack. 'Em noo mair than ever managin' to unnerve me as I received th' comb back from 'er, 'er face softenin' a tad 'n' I saw actual tenderness take ower 'er coupon afore 'er gaze moved to take in th' ocean view wance mair.

"Perhaps very soon, ye'll come to believe in contrary, _gyal_. Sooner dan ye even tink…"

I cast me ain eyes doon in bafflement, nae either noo fathomin' th' voodoo woman's words any mair than I had afore, 'em but bemusin' me in their mysteriousness 'n' as th' two men noo arrived by th' rail I only keeked up in dismay. Efter takin' notice o' Elizabeth 'n' glancin' doon at th' braid oan 'er shoulder me releasin' a slight huff afore faced th' sea in turn. Jerkin' me ain braid open afore gathered me dirty locks intae a hasty bun juist as me lugs picked up th' two men's last comments aboot th' ambivalent nature o' th' map's clues. William neist levelin' a concerned keek at me upoan comin' to stand beside me, his eyes scourin' me annoyed features somewhat flusterin' me for some reason as for a moment they keeked nowhere else.

"Are you…?"

"Naw. I want to get aff this bloody ship 'n' fast!" I breathed as a response afore he could finish his sentence, 'im blinkin' at me irked reply in surprise (unlik' he must've gathered it nae signalin' such tone to have been caused by 'im) afore he cast a glance to Elizabeth's direction. Nae even wantin' to think aboot 'er for a moment me then only pushin' th' hair comb intae me hair 'n' leant against th' gunwale, tryin' to work thro' me risen indignation.

"If we cannot escape dese doldrums before night, I fear we will sail on trackless seas. Doomed ta roam da reach between worlds. Forever", Tia Dalma spoke up then efter a momentary silence, me simply keekin' doon as William faced th' woman briefly afore I could sense his eyes set to me again. Nae feelin' meself comfortable there either me then straightenin' meself 'n' daunerin' awa' from th' trio juist as his haun had been aboot to land oan me back in consolation, which was th' last thing I needed from 'im noo. Truthfully efter th' incident wi' Elizabeth only yearnin' for some time for meself as weel, which I would soon have till infinity if Tia's words would become reality wi' another night spent adrift in th' Locker. Such future only advocated by Gibbs' following grim but gey truthful remark.

"With no water forever seems to be arriving a mite too soon."

I sat doon to th' stairs leadin' up to th' prow o' th' vessel, as leant me chin oan me palms exchangin' a fleetin' gaze wi' Edward whom I saw level a quizzical keek at me across th' deck, afore me attention was claimed by William again who noo came closer to th' ship's bow 'imself. Disgruntled face oan his coupon as he peered towards stoic Barbossa, who nae at any moment since enterin' this place had seemed concerned aboot oor chances o' returnin' back to th' real world.

"Why doesn't he do something?"

"Because from the start he's prepared for this very outcome, lad…That were never getting back", Edward cut in then, his ain face but equally solemn as Gibbs' when he closed th' sack efter distributin' th' last portion o' th' hardtack to th' last crewman. Meetin' William's 'n' Gibbs' surprised gazes, th' buccaneers aroond 'im turnin' noo quite unsetted 'emselves due to this ominuous, professed possibility. "So ye better ready yerself for finding more than water at the other side of that horizon…For it will soon rob ye of any concern about yer fate and seal it for ye."

"What's that?"

Everyone's attention was noo shifted to abrutly exclaimed Jack, who we watched to run ower to th' port side gunwale. A couple o' mair curious pirates also arrivin' to stand by th' railin' as I observed Jack commence to speak to 'imself while gouped to th' farawa' sea wi' a thoughtful face, earnin' questionable glances from each 'n' every person close to 'im as his First Mate was th' first to inquire what he was actually keekin' at. However nae gainin' an answer as Jack neist let oot a slight cry 'n' dashed to th' opposite side, followed by Gibbs 'n' William. Me frownin' at 'im in wonder as followed 'im noo point towards th' starboard side, lurin' even mair men to join th' others by th' gunwale, 'n' also Elizabeth left 'er spot oan th' stairs to approach th' group o' pirates who trailed efter th' streengely utterin' Jack back to th' port side in general bafflement. Barbossa descendin' from th' front deck 'n' haltin' in front o' th' main mast to see Jack run back 'n' forth wi' th' crew members, all tryin' to catch a glimpse o' whatever it was that Jack was seein' oot there (if anythin'), me even thinkin' th' man to have finally lost it in th' contiunous sunshine 'n' simply eyed at 'im in dismay when Elizabeth questioned what was goin' oan in turn. Jack keepin' oan gazin' ower th' rails at th' both sides o' _th' Pearl_ wi' widened eyes as if he indeed would've seen somethin' worrisome below th' waves lik' a Kraken, th' whole vessel stairtin' to keel due to th' runnin' people who increased by th' each hurtle th' pirate made across th' deck. Me finally risin' meself, havin' to avoid th' scuttlin' miscreants who were close to topple me ower as I advanced to th' center o' th' deck where Edward was standin', glancin' to th' ship's sides meself, but nae findin' anythin' that could've explained why Jack was actin' so bizarrely (even for 'im, this charade lowerin' th' bar o' owerall crazy in his book even further). Edward 'n' I exchangin' a befuddled keek as Jack gave naw response to th' several made queries aboot what was happenin'.

"Has the man gone mad?" Edward asked wi' an incredulous frown, sharin' me sentiments aboot this senseless frolickin' aboot th' deck, but th' maist unlikely reason for it came from Pintel then. 'Im as weel followin' th' odd scene to unfold in front o' 'im wi' an addled grimace, 'til I could see 'im arrive to th' correct conclusion. Makin' an understandin' nod efter glancin' doon at th' tiltin' deck.

"He's rocking the ship."

"What?" both me 'n' Edward asked in unison, dumbfounded, th' pirate in question however simply flashin' us a smile as faced his comrade even somewhat giddy. His voice reflectin' excitement as he repeated his previous words, oor attention turnin' back to th' runnin' individuals who scampered past us.

"We're rocking the ship!" Gibbs announced upoan sidin' wi' us, his order lik' remark however doin' wee to make th' illogical idea to get thro' to oor doubtful heids, as we then juist gouped at th' runnin' pirates who upoan realizin' Jack's evident plan seemed to be full oan board wi' it. Me seein' nae reason in it whatsoever, such an irresponsible idea soundin' but derailed 'n' maist irrational 'til Edward's contemplative musings caught me lugs. 'Im also apparently comin' to terms wi' what Jack was aimin' at.

"Over The Edge...Over Again. Up Is Down…The sneaky devil actually figured it out."

Efter a brief bafflement I finally followed his train o' thought, wi' slightly widened eyes meself wance mair then watchin' th' crew to cause th' ship to careen all th' time mair wi' each sprint across th' deck. When th' plan finally dawned oan me fully 'n' I thought aboot th' senseless clue which abruptly made a ton o' sense, me experiencin' a curt sense o' fear. Nae in any wey eager to get in so dangerous touch wi' th' bottomless waters o' th' Locker efter th' several near death experiences by drownin'. Th' thought o' voluntarily rockin' th' vessel as long as it would finally capsize but terrifyin' me, but efter Edward placed soothin' hauns oan me shoulders efter takin' in me terror 'n' exchanged a calmin' gaze wi' me, I was able to get past th' dread 'n' realize that accordin' to th' clue o' th' map it was th' only thing to do to leave this place afore we would have to stay 'ere till death would claim us all. Efter makin' a brisk, grudgingly concurrin' nod me eyes then movin' from me brother to th' Navigational Charts that had been forgotten ontae th' barrel Jack had placed 'em efter takin' 'em from their previous examinors. As _th' Pearl_ made its gravest incline yet me waitin' for th' runners to dash past us yet again afore hurried meself thro' th' deck, to th' opposite direction however, as Edward joined th' others in turnin' th' ship upside doon.

"Time it with the swell!" I heard Barbossa to call oot to th' runners, as he 'imself jogged doon belowdecks, possibly to tie doon th' cargo for it nae to shift freely within th' vessel's hull wance th' ship would turn ower. As insane as this whole attempt sounded me however nae darin' to believe too much in me skepticism aboot this plan upoan witnessin' th' radical shifts th' ship was makin', therefore me simply runnin' ower to th' Charts 'n' rollin' 'em up in a haste. Neist stumblin' towards th' Captain's cabin to hide th' map there, so that it wouldn't be lost in th' ensuin' submerge, almost loosin' me footin' 'n' skiddin' across th' deck to th' starboard side. Th' loud tumblin' sound comin' from below tellin' me th' stowed cargo to have been in fact freed instead o' tied doon, as oan th' last minute I managed to grab ontae th' door 'n' hauled meself ower to it, pushin' thro' th' twin doors 'n' practically fell within as th' vessel neist shifted to th' port side rapidly. Causin' me to slam against th' wall, but immediately I straightened meself to leap to th' second door leadin' within th' cabin 'n' entered, wance inside balancin' thro' th' room as me eyes searched for an ideal place to store th' Charts. Me eventually decidin' upoan th' writin' desk 'n' ran ower to it, lettin' oot a startled yelp as me as weel as th' furniture made an expectant tilt to th' right again, luckily me comin' upoan a key oan th' table 'n' efter a quick inspection realized it to go to th' lock in highest, singular drawer o' th' desk. As th' shifts became doonright violent 'n' th' windows o' th' cabin were half sunken under th' sea by each list me swiftly yankin' th' drawer open 'n' shovin' th' map inside, nae carin' that it didn't exactly fit due to its thickness 'n' only forced th' drawer shut. Lockin' it, juist afore finally loosin' me balance 'n' fallin' against th' starboard side wall wi' a twirl efter managin' to push th' key intae me pocket.

I listened to th' horrendous creak o' _th' Pearl_ as she finally stairted to turn ower, one final tilt bein' enough to cause 'er to finally capsize, startled me avoidin' one o' th' decsendin' tables that dropped from th' opposite wall. Me desperately tryin' to crawl towards th' door to get oot o' this suddeny become death trap, but barely managin' to dodge th' other pieces o' unsettled furniture that all were then thrown from their places 'n' across th' cabin. As I however then rached th' exit th' bed tumblin' ower to th' doorwey 'n' blockin' it juist conveniently afore I could pull meself oot o' th' Captain's quarters. Me hert stoppin' for dread as I was wance again caught by th' momentum, flown backwards meself 'n' was helplessly left bouncin' aff from th' hard surfaces o' th' cabin. For th' followin' moment me nae even kennin' what was happenin' as me body got slammed against everythin', gettin' roughed up by th' gyratin' chairs 'n' wardrobe that was close to take me life wance th' vessel had finally turned aroond. Me lettin' oot a startled cry as efter endin' up rammed against th' wance ceilin' o' th' cabin I was saved from gettin' crushed to death at th' hauns o' th' mahogany cabinet by th' bed that fell oan top o' me first. Luckily th' heidboards o' it preventin' it from landin' directly oan top o' me, 'n' I was left layin' under th' gap left atween th' heidboards holdin' up th' rest o' th' bed 'n' th' ceilin'. Efter a brief sigh o' relief me however releasin' another frightened moan as th' wardrobe hit against th' bed 'n' naturally ended up propped up by it, causin' me hert to race in fear o' th' less heavy bed to give in under its weight as I was then surprised by th' mattress that had somehow stayed oan th' bed in th' tumult o' th' turn. Only to noo flop oon oan me coupon.

Th' groanin' o' _th' Pearl_ was ever so prominent as I slowly rose 'n' hauled meself from under th' bed, risin' to me unsure feet 'n' takin' in th' shambles 'n' broken furniture aroond me afore me bumbdounded eyes were directed towards th' windows up above. Me indeed seein' th' ship to have sunked below th' sea, me frownin' slightly at th' seams o' th' windows thro' which I could see some water to drip inside, afore I then noticed greater amount o' water streamin' within thro' th' doorwey which I hadn't had th' chance to lock efter enterin'. Me nae to have noticed this serious leak 'til noo when I earned several bucketfuls oan me heid, me whippin' aroond in horror to follow th' seawater to cascade inside th' upside doon cabin thro' th' open doors. Panic takin' ower me as I backed awa' from th' ever risin' water level, me fightin' against th' sense o' fear as nae but a few seconds later th' water reached to me ankles 'n' soon enough me knees. Me skittish gaze roundin' th' surroundin' walls trappin' me within to find meself an exit, me kennin' it to be impossible for me to try to get tho' th' door when water was streamin' in rapidly wi' such force, th' light enough effects 'n' books as weel as some treasures kept in th' cabin floatin' aroond me as th' water kept oan risin', as it reached to me chest me flinchin' 'n' eventually keekin' back up. Findin' nothin' to hold ontae as _th' Pearl_ remained submerged wi'oot nothin' happenin', me moment o' suffocation only nearin', as I then closed me eyes 'n' released a panicky sigh me then feelin' somethin' to brush past me shoulder. As I forced me eyes open findin' it to be a middle sized statue, juist afore it was finally aboot to fall under th' surface me snatchin' it in a moment o' fervent though 'n' gazed back up. Takin' in a deep breath juist afore I was completely submerged meself, ignorin' th' paralyzin' effect o' th' dread that I'd conqured many times afore, determinedly me kickin' meself aff from th' ceilin' to reach one o' th' windows. Grabbin' ontae th' latch afore then used th' statue to smash both o' th' proximate windows intae smithereens, leavin' me th' frame in th' middle to hold ontae to as I then instantly wrapped me arms aroond it, efter glancin' ootside intae th' dominant dark depths me conquerin' th' frightened lurches o' me hert 'n' th' pesterin' fright ower me conrades 'n' closed me eyes again to calm doon. Concentratin' to preserve me oxygen, prayin' that somethin' would happen afore I would finally run oot, dyin'. There to be then naw one to revive me this time if death would finally cast its eternal shadow ower me.

It was then when I could feel a sudden pull towards th' window, so strong that it almost swept me oot o' th' whole cabin along wi' th' water that shot ootside o' it as me eyes snapped open again, to see how th' ship was abruptly bein' pulled further intae th' depths at a ever risin' speed as if it indeed were th' Kraken's tentacles that had seized th' vessel 'n' were draggin' it to th' world even beyond th' Locker. Nae but a curt feeling o' fright twistin' me stomach later all o' a sudden th' swiftly descendin' ship however wellin' up from th' water, wance again upright, th' abrupt stop o' _th' Pearl_ causin' me to crash against th' windows efter almost loosin' me grip because o' th' inevitable pull towards th' cabin's real floor while swervin' in th' water filled space. Naturally when th' ship had pierced th' surface o' what I noo saw to be another ocean it bobbin' a moment in th' formed enormous splashes o' water, th' cabin instantly stairtin' to empty thro' th' shattered glass panels, as th' hull careened a few times wance again for th' vessel to find 'er balance th' furniture noo o' coorse fallin' straight back to th' floor again. Even I tried to flatten meself against th' windows regarldess o' th' wance mair ensued surge o' quickly exitin' water, th' writin' desk however hittin' me shoulder.

Th' impact tore me apart from th' window frame 'n' sent me plungin' to th' bottom o' th' cabin, me nae kennin' whether I was in danger to be squashed yet again as th' surprise blow had left me disoriented, me accidentally releasin' th' breath I'd been holdin' 'n' eventually endin' up gaspin' for air in th' water. Ignorin' th' smartin' o' me shoulder me leverin' meself up in panic, th' dull thuds o' th' other wooden pieces in me lugs as I scrambled towards th' surface, me flailin' hauns managin' to find somethin' to latch ontae 'n' I pulled meself oot o' th' water that had subsided to a half awready. Wi' relief relaxin' me body me collapsin' ontae th' window frame that wance again was at me level, accustomin' me lungs to th' unlimited supply o' air again wi' greedy inhales 'n' coughs that ousted th' wee water I'd previosuly breathed in me curt panic. Efter th' water level continued to go doon 'n' I straightened me posture, I gazed ootside thro' th' broken panels to see th' starboard horizon that carried th' colors o' a commencin' sunrise. Th' comfortin' sight fillin' me heid wi' one thought, one that caused me lips to curve up in delight.

We'd returned.

* * *

 _ **Scottish vocabulary:**_

 _ **Pronouns etc:**_

 _ **o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him, me = my, nae = not**_

 _ **Recurrent & other words:**_

 _ **maw= mum/mother, hoose= house, afore= before, me= my, hert= heart, aye= yes, ne'er= never, wee= small/little, awready= already, ken= know, efter= after, doon= down, as weel= as well, broon= brown, goup= stare, wance again/mair= once again/more, 'til= until, likelie= probably, keek= look, ower= over, claes=clothes, aboot= about, streenge= strange, wey= way, haun= hand, ain= own, oot= out, neist= next, efternoon= afternoon, hurl= lift, lik'= like, gey/pure= very, stairt= start, heid= head, brassic= poor, awa'= away, braw= good or brilliant, wey= way, wi'oot= without, o' coorse= of course, stoogied= bored, heid= head, dauner= walk, freish= new, wi'= with, juist= just, peedy= small, toaty= tiny, doilt=confused, stowed= busy, thro'= through, ne'er= never, geggy= mouth, lugs= ears, naw= no, th'morra= tomorrow, scunnered = bored/fed up, coupon= face, face= expression, greet= cry, malinky= thin, glaikit= stupid, 'ere= here, aff=off, bairn= child, goup=stare, luv= love, wheest= quiet, , luv=love, atween = between, awready = already**_


	16. Entry 15

**Entry 15**

* * *

 _ **Miranda**_

I let oot an agonized groan as me shoulder's pain became even worse as I tried to heave th' wardrobe oot o' th' wey o' th' door so that I could get oot o' th' Captain's cabin. To join th' others who'd survived th' unexpected transcition back to oor ain world ('n' maist importantly to see that everyone were awright exactly because o' th' unorthodox manner o' breachin' th' border atween th' land o' th' dead 'n' those o' th' living). However me instantly findin' meself too weak to be able to shift it mair than a few inches, wi' a deep sigh me stairtin' to climb ower th' amassed furniture, grimacin' at th' pain o' th' extremely sore joint as such action required th' use o' both me arms, juist as I'd heaved meself oan top o' th' heavily built closet seein' th' door to slam open. For me surprise inside rushin' frantic keekin' William, who only efter takin' in th' topsy-turvy furnishin' saw me perched oan top o' th' pile. Me blinkin' at 'im in relief, but maistly in astonishment then as th' sight o' me seemed to calm 'im tremendously, 'im relaxin' against th' door afore stepped forth to help me doon. Too late however as efter flashin' 'im an uneasy smile I hopped doon meself 'n' was then immediately closed intae th' arms o' Edward who appeared juist then, equally distraught, however efter a single squeeze o' his arms 'im releasin' me at th' sound o' me pained yelp. Edward then only castin' a quizzical keek at me afore sighed, escortin' me oot o' th' trashed cabin.

"What were ye thinking?" he demanded as I teetered forward, bruised all ower due to th' beatin' th' spiralin' furniture had given me, William evidently agreein' by th' keek oan his coupon as I then exchanged a fleetin' glance wi' 'im wance he followed us ootside. Efter daunerin' further to th' deck me lettin' oot a strained breath 'n' voluntarily sank to sit doon while everyone else (which seemed to include all, since I could see everyone I could recognize standin' oan th' deck o' th' drenched _Pearl_ ) were glancin' aboot in awe. Slowly th' idea o' us to have come back dawnin' oan 'em lik' th' freish day that was currently stairtin'.

"I had to get th' Charts intae th' cabin", I specified, but that didn't soothe Edward's indignation. Th' man gazin' doon at me his arms folded, angry even, maist likely due to th' scare I'd given 'im ('n' for meself).

"And getting trapped in there was also part of yer plan now, was it?" he inquired, narrowin' his eyes as a sign o' reprimand I could imagine 'im to have given me all th' while should we have kenned each other when I was a bairn 'n' got caught doin' somethin' naughty.

"Naw, I…didn't think it all th' wey thro'", I admitted wi' a sigh, blamin' meself for me thoughtlessness that had almost caused me to get meself killed yet again, to have awready thought to have gotten past that. "If it's any consolation I did realize me mistake while stuck in there, water rushin' in 'n' preparin' to drown me."

"Which only tells me ye can't ever be left on yer own."

"That's juist th' owerprotective brother in ye talkin'."

"Aye. Because ye can be sure me to value more yer life than some blasted Charts!"

I attempted to lean backwards, but th' painful twinge o' me arm didn't let me, resultin' only me makin' a frustrated grimace as cradled th' hurtin' limb efter glancin' up to me brother in compliance. Edward then releasin' a deep breath in turn, his arms unfoldin' noo as his visage turned but tender, 'im this time eyein' at me but calmly efter castin' a wonderin' keek at me shoulder as naturally could see me to be awright for th' maist part. Me noticin' William to step by me side 'n' his haun was first to touch me sore shoulder, me joltin' awa' from 'im as he knelt doon 'n' turned me aroond to inspect it. However Edward givin' us all th' answer regardin' to th' cause o' th' mysterious source o' th' pain 'n' why me forearm felt somewhat detached, me watchin' Edward's eyebrows to wrinkle upoan deliverin' th' news.

"It's dislocated."

"Swell", I snapped, to naw one in particular, but then simply shrugged both o' their hauns aff. Nae carin' to deal wi' th' injury right at th' moment 'n' only gazed forward wi' a freish sigh, to follow how Elizabeth went closer to _th' Pearl_ 's gunwale along wi' many others. To goup at th' tardily risin' sun that proved us indeed to have made it back from th' Locker, where th' sun had been settin' 'n' to th' wrong side o' sky, as noo th' distinct yellowish orb was wance again risin' 'n' from th' direction o' East.

Efter his palm brushed across me upper back soothingly William also approached th' railing as weel as th' rest o' th' crewmen 'n' Elizabeth along wi' oor Captains, who'd both gotten thro' th' ordeal unscathed. Elizabeth voicin' oot everyone's undisputable notions aboot th' risin' sun, afore th' situation took utterly unseen turn. Efter directin' a smirk at th' horizon Barbossa abruptly revealin' a pistol 'n' pointin' it at Jack, both Elizabeth 'n' William retaliatin' by directin' their ain drawn pistols at Barbossa, afore Jack also finally managed to grab a hold o' his due to his surprise. Directin' one at William, who immediately revealed a second one from behind his back, Jack reactin' by recoverin' another from his belt as weel afore it was leveled at Elizabeth who was visibly taken aback by this action.

All th' rest o' us simply gouped at th' four people trapped in a standstill in middle o' th' main deck, Gibbs noo takin' oot pistols o' his ain 'n' used 'em to threaten both Barbossa 'n' William from behind to support his one 'n' only Captain, as me gaze roamed aboot all o' 'em in utter dismay. As silence descended 'n' th' bystanders were but left to watch th' four pistol wieldin' individuals eye at one another in suspicion me sidin' me brother who appeared but intrigued by this development, where I was but doilt as I then saw Barbossa to be th' first to lower his weapon efter breakin' intae a nonsensical laughter. Th' three others followin' suite 'n' givin' amused smiles at each other this time, puttin' doon th' rest o' th' pistols for th' bemusement o' th' spectators who observed th' lot to keep oan chucklin' somewhat awkwardly (some also joinin' th' ongoin' gale), 'til th' laughter was suddenly cut 'n' each o' th' four found 'emselves goupin' doon th' barrels o' their adversaries armed pistols again. All four o' 'em dead serious, facin' each other unfazed, left completely addled by this turn o' events me then simply shakin' me heid at 'em. Nae kennin' how it had come to this so oot o' th' blue, th' furry hairbal o' a monkey nae helpin' in turnin' th' situation even a wee mair sensible by drawin' a miniature pistol at Cotton's parrot (which both I was gey surprised to see to have even survived th' passages both in 'n' oot o' th' Locker).

"Alright then! The Brethren Court's gathering at Shipwreck Cove, and Jack, you and I are goin', there'll be no arguing that point", Barbossa announced, directin' all his attention to Jack, afore beckoned to his ol' nemesis wi' his pistol to emphasize his words. Jack simply shruggin' his demands aff wi' that indifferent mien o' his that didn't show an ounce o' willingness to follow thro' Barbossa's plans, that apparently were th' maist unbeneficial to 'im. Hence th' need for pistols in this discussion...

"I is arguing about the point. If there's a pirates' gathering I'm pointing me ship the other way", Jack replied, resolute as matched Barbossa's steel hard gaze, Elizabeth releasin' a sigh at th' sound o' Jack's disinclination to cooperate (which in all honesty was but mere cowardice in me opinon, but then again this conversation nor it's topic had nothin' to do wi' me in any other wey than that th' enemy they all feared happened to be me uncle) 'n' she then pointed both o' 'er pistols at Jack to compell 'im to listen to reason.

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're a pirate!"

"Fight or not, you're not running, Jack", William added matter-o'-factly, narrowin' his eyes a bit as also both o' his pistols had been turned towards th' obstinate pirate. Makin' 'im but even mair resolute aboot his resolve when he was noo threatened by five pistols at wance, which all aimed to change his stand in this battle for their freedom that inescapably loomed in th' near future juist lik' William had mentioned. Th' facts however nae indeed persuadin' Jack, as efter shiftin' his ain pistols atween Barbossa, Elizabeth 'n' William he eventually flashed a noncarin' smile as his former First Mate continued.

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one, till there be none left but you."

"I quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate."

Jack's countenance showed but amusement as he exchanged a goup wi' all o' 'em neist. His lips wearin' a satisfed smile that supposedly told o' his anticipation aboot th' prosects o' th' possibility Barbossa had juist laid oot to 'im, but I could see from his eyes that he was afraid. Afraid to even entertain a thought o' facin' aff th' greatly superior East India Tradin' Company 'n' me uncle heid to heid, therefore gladly choosin' to favor th' easier wey oot o' this dilemma by perservin' at least his ain life by fleein'. An option that didn't include his probable demise in th' hauns o' his other nemesis who'd been efter 'im for years, 'n' whom Jack would offer a tremendous chance to capture 'im again by decidin' to side wi' his brethren 'n' brin' an end to me uncle's reign o' terror ower th' pirates o' th' world.

"Aye. And you'll be fighting Jones alone. How does that figure into your plan?" Barbossa reminded wi' a jeerin' smile, me examinin' Jack curiously 'n' watched 'im flinch ever so slightly due to th' yet another man who'd been efter his life 'n' still would be efter learnin' aboot his escape from his realm. Jack's coupon however revealin' nothin' as he simply returned Barbossa's smile, his ain confident as he shrugged his eyebrows.

"I'm still working on that. But I'll not be going to the Locker, mate, count on that."

I gasped for fright as suddenly Jack fired his pistol at Barbossa. Me eyes widenin' as immediately th' others also fired their ain weapons, although th' occurrence startled everyone present as weel as th' particpants o' this armed conversation, th' momentarily heated situation endin' when it instantly came clear naw one to be shootin' anyone. Me blinkin' at th' pistols that had failed to go aff taken aback, equally surprised as th' ones holdin' th' weapons who noo gouped at 'em in brief dismay 'til their coupons were contorted by irritation. Edward 'n' I both frownin' at 'em as they repeatedly tried to fire their disabled pistols at each other in frustration, 'til Edward's lough laughter broke th' silence. All pairs o' eyes turnin' ower to 'im as Barbossa then made a face o' his ain upoan realizin' th' reason behind th' pistols' ineffectiveness, shovin' his intae his belt wi' a slight scoff. Gibbs cuttin' in as th' eventual voice o' reason, sighin' at his equally useless pistols.

"Wet powder."

I hold back a giggle meself as noo th' rest o' th' four finally also put awa' their pistols, keekin' nettled, 'n' efter levelin' slight scowls at one another they finally parted weys. Endin' th' exchange, juist then arrivin' Pintel 'n' Ragettin callin' 'em to come back as th' former one pointed oot th' pistols' potential to be used as form o' polearms. Thank goodness th' former rowdies havin' enough sense nae to listen to his suggestions 'n' simply daunered awa' from th' scene, everythin' returnin' back to normal. Me spyin' Ragetti to be th' only one to pay heed to his comrade's advice 'n' hit his ain pistol's butt oan Pintel's heid, earnin' a murderous scowl in return. Me however nae hearin' his response as all noises got then drowned under me scream o' pain as all o' a sudden Edward took hold o' me from behind 'n' pushed me shoulder back to its place. Although me arm had as weel been returned back to normal thanks to 'im, me simply levelin' an incredulous keek at th' man afore doublin' ower wi' a few wails as th' action had still left notable ache at its wake. Edward straightenin' me wi' a fleetin' apologetic smile.

"I had to catch ye unawares."

"Nevertheless don't be so sure for me nae to shoot ye th' minute th' powder in yer pistol is dry", I huffed as a response, me ain smile dyin' as I lifted me right arm to rub th' shoulder gently, relieved that maist o' th' pain from afore was subsidin' 'n' I was sure it to fade completely in naw time as I was wance again able to use th' arm properly. Me noo liftin' sarcastic eyebrow at me simperin' brother.

"What's yer suggestion o' treatment, doctor?"

"Grit yer teeth a couple of days and that shall be it. Yer hand is looking sound as well."

"It is."

"Good then. Ye gonna be alright?"

"O' coorse."

I continued to rub th' joint wi' slow circles as I watched Edward to disappear below decks along wi' several other pirates, undoubtedly to go sort oot th' formed mess within th' hold, as a few crewmembers were ordered to go clean th' Captain's cabin by Jack (who in turn had claimed th' steerin' wheel to 'imself). Me nae seein' Barbossa anywhere but I located Elizabeth nearby th' capstan, me followin' 'er to shake one o''er pistols efter emptyin' its contents, 'til me gaze hit William whom I then saw to dauner towards me. Wi' mixed feelings 'n' somewhat unnerved me receivin' 'im as he came to stand in front o' me, his eyes inquisitive as he glanced at me haun smoothin' me arm afore neist pushed it awa' to move me shirt aside. To see th' bruise that adorned me pale skin as a sign o' th' force o' th' fallin' desk, th' tips o' his other haun's fingers touchin' th' side o' me coupon afore he raised quizzical eyebrows.

"Are you alright?"

"Ye must've seen what Edward did. I'm as right as rain", I stated, wi' a surprised blink me tenderly swattin' his haun awa' from me collar 'n' turned awa'. Me gaze immediately findin' Elizabeth again whose eyes were oan us, efter th' nae so delightful chat we'd had back in th' Locker me finally bein' able to distinct 'er current goup as nothin' but hard, as I then gazed awa' from 'er as weel. Me intentions o' havin' also meself vanish doon below however prevented by William, whose haun was noo swift to take hold o' me elbow, 'im turnin' me aroond wi' this time a tad concerned keek oan his mien as he measured me. 'His followin' question given, since there was naw doubt that I didn't keek anythin' but battered elsewhere too.

"You're sure?"

"As ye can see", I replied, noo a bit impatiently as beckoned to meself. Elizabeth's observin' gaze feelin' lik' burnin' a hole intae me, 'n' hence feelin' uncomfortable under William's as keen attention I then turned oan me heels. But wance again, he stopped me.

"I'm alright too, thank you for asking", he said sarcastically, his smile however tonin' doon a notch as I locked but serious gazes wi' 'im. Th' least amused, nae kennin' what to feel exactly then as juist wanted to get awa' from 'im, too flustered by this situation 'n' his closeness oot o' th' blue.

"Ye shouldn't be aroond me this much", I informed 'im bluntly, much to William's stupefaction as he then only leveled another quizzical keek intae me eyes, his freish smile nonplussed.

"What?"

"It's botherin' Elizabeth."

"Me talking to you is bothering Elizabeth?" William repeated as if it was th' glaikiest thing to have ever been brought up (or th' maist ludicrous, at least mair definitely senseless that all that pistol wavin' from a moment ago). William noo frownin' slightly. "I just wanted to know you're well after being trapped within that cabin all alone."

"It's exactly due to that unwarranted display o' concern that exasperates 'er so", I noted, William takin'a long while to catch me drift, upoan soundin' juist lik' Elizabeth then me frownin' in plain annoyance efter finishin' me sentence. "Juist stop wi' this continuous fuss ower a couple o' scrapes. I've awready had enough o' 'er resentment wi'oot havin' 'er piquin' ower yer behavior any mair than she awready has."

"Miranda…" William called, baffled in turn, but by th' time he said it I was awready halfwey to th' entrance to th' hull. Me however then comin' to remember th' key 'n' dug it oot o' me pocket, throwin' it to 'im.

"Th' Charts are in th' top drawer o' th' desk."

Afore he managed to stop me yet again to ask for specification to me earlier remarks I escaped th' oppressin' atmosphere that hadn't been left behind in th' Locker efter all, th' feel o' Elizabeth's flamin' eyes borin' intae me back only provin' that, as I swiftly descended doon intae th' lower deck level. Joinin' th' crewmen who'd indeed stairted to clean up th' ship's innards 'n' re-stow th' freed cargo, or what was left o' it. Several hours passin' by as I did all I could to make meself useful, to elude th' two people up oan th' deck I maist certainly didn't want to be in terms wi' juist noo. As a former Captain o' a ship Edward indeed findin' weys to keep me busy for several hours till late efternoon, durin' which time Jack 'n' th' others decided to make a stop at a certain island from where we could refill _th' Pearl_ 's water supply.

* * *

"How long till we reach th' island?"

"An hour or two, give or take. If Turner's calculations are correct that is... The lad's not a sailor by blood, so I wouldn't place me fate on his account."

"By blood aye, but nae by hert."

Th' mention o' William caused me to direct a keek to his direction efter watchin' th' glimmerin' Caribbean sea wi' Edward (since neither o' us had nothin' better to do noo that we'd been relieved o' organizin' th' premises belowdecks, th' crew takin' care o' th' ship as she sailed towards th' uknown island William had apparently managed to locate from th' Navigational Charts). Frownin' in unawareness as lik' some time afore wance again noticed 'im to be actin' streengely, efter a couple o' days displayin' a mair happier side o' 'imself, reverted back to that overly broody, grim William I hadn't missed at all durin' its brief absence. 'Im keepin' oan daunerin' aboot th' deck somewhat restlessly, as if waitin' for somethin', appearin' to be th' maist eager to reach this particular island by keepin' oan peerin' at oor surroundings in case it would show up thro' th' telescope he'd confiscated from Edward a couple o' hours ago. 'N' I was covinced that such enthusiasm wasn't provoked by mere need for drinkin' water, hence th' as guid as brazen pickin' o' Edward's pocket.

"What do ye mean by that?" Edward asked then, cuttin' me train o' thought as cast a curious keek at me.

"His father used to be a pirate afore becomin' a part o' _th' Flyin' Dutchman_ 's crew."

"Weel, that explains things."

"What does _that_ mean, Edward?"

"Only that he's seemed to feel more than at home amongst his apparent brethren."

I eyed at William, again nae helpin' but admittin' th' man indeed keek th' part 'n' nae only that efter followin' 'im to be engulfed in this kind o' life for months ('im embracin' it wi'oot much o' those ol' reservations he'd used to have aboot pirates). Nevertheless comin' to question Edward's remark, as I kenned that William was nae really a pirate. Nor would he ever remain one, nae matter how much he allegedly would've 'changed'.

"Weel, aren't ye keepin' a close eye oan 'im lately to notice."

"Someone has to. I've had a bad inkling about him for days now... Something's gravely awry with him, which only can explain that sullen look he's had on his face ever since returning...He wasn't able to exactly hide it behind those fake smiles he kept on giving to the other gents while presenting our heading to them."

I turned to Edward surprised efter we'd both glanced towards steerin' Jack 'n' also spyglass wieldin' Barbossa up at th' quarterdeck. "Ye think so too?"

"Do _ye_?"

We exchanged a thoughtful goup afore turned oor attention back to William, indeed arrivin' to a similar conclusion as followed 'im lower Edward's miniature telescope wi' a heavy sigh. His back turned towards us, 'til he spun aroond 'n' caught us eyein' at 'im. But a curt, hardly noticeable flicker o' surprise 'n' one tense smile later his face returnin' back to blank. His eyes however seemin' lik' tellin' me somethin' till they keeked awa' from mine, causin' me to sigh in turn as I shook me heid.

"He hasn't been lik' 'imself for months noo, but noo he's behavin' even mair oddly. 'N' I don't think it's aboot Elizabeth this time."

"Maybe I should express me concerns to him…"

"Don't. I'm sure we'll find oot sooner or later what he's up to. Secrets aren't bound to stay such aboard a ship this wee."

Edward made a concurrin' nod, turnin' aroond to lean against th' gunwale, but as I followed suite both o' us were taken aback by Elizabeth who'd appeared oan deck efter supposedly spendin' a few hours in one o' th' cuddies meant for passengers (for those extremely rare occassions that _th' Pearl_ would board anyone regarded esteemed enough to use one, 'n' since I noticed 'er hair to me a bit messy at th' back, suggestin' that she'd been sleepin'). 'Er visage nothin' but that familiar type o' peeved as she spotted me glancin' ower to William unintentionally since I instantly kenned th' reason for 'er provocation, me stiffenin' slightly as 'er irked eyes set ontae me then efter in turn eyein' at William for a moment. As she neist unfortunately stairted to approach wi' practically stompin' steps (that ticked aff she was), Edward straightened 'imself 'n' was swift to leave th' scene, me levelin' but a curt protestin' keek efter 'im afore I found meself confronted by me former Mistress. Measured by 'er unforgivin' eyes that were slightly red from all th' cryin', 'til she tipped an annoyed heid at me. To make clear how displeased she was, where I simply gazed back at 'er in confusion.

" _Have you no shame?"_

I blinked in even deeper bafflement, waitin' for Elizabeth to elaborate as fundamentally had naw clue what she was referrin' to, me quizzical mien 'n' nonplussed silence nae makin' 'er any happier 'n' 'er eyes narrowed th' wey they always did when she was truly mad (character trait she'd developed early in oor childhood that was similar to Govenor Swann's). Me castin' then an understandin' keek towards William to whom Elizabeth beckoned, explainin' 'er anger.

"You just can't help yourself, can you? From punishing me by exacting this what you see as a justifiable revenge just for mere spite...Who do you think you are to have the right to act so towards me, Miranda?"

"Elizabeth, I have naw idea…"

"Stop pretending, Miranda!" Elizabeth snapped, 'er voice risin' a couple o' octaves 'n' wakin' th' interest o' a few crewmen nearby. "I know you still have feelings for Will, and I know what's been going on for the past weeks, because you haven't been at all coy in denoting your little scheme."

"Ye're barkin' up th' wrong tree, Elizabeth", I juist said, mair than palled, as nothin' she had by then said was true 'n' therefore indifferent to listen to. Wi' a sigh me leavin' th' gunwale 'n' stairtin' to dauner awa', but surprisingly persistent Elizabeth didn't let me. Grabbin' me shoulder (th' smartin' one at that, which itself caused me ain irritation to stir) 'n' twirled me aroond to lock gazes wi' 'er, 'er countenance but accusatory at th' face o' me dismissal.

"I'm not so sure I am", she retorted, indignant smile visitin' 'er lips. "Ever since I saw you arrive to Isla Cruces together I've seen the way you look at him, heard the way you talk to him as if he still was your fiancé instead of mine…And what I cannot believe you to have been able to do is that you've not only forgotten your place in this matter, but also have had the gall to act all familiar with him in my very presence."

I was stupefied by 'er accusations, efter a moment o' ponderin' aboot their authencity, me only lettin' oot an amused breath as indeed didn't come to share 'er opinion o' this _'matter'_. Turnin' incredulous as wasn't sure was she actually serious wi' this, 'til a trace o' that familiar rancor undoubtedly could've been seen in me eyes as I came to think aboot certains things I'd awready mulled ower thousands o' times, especially back when we'd had a similar dicussion aboot th' exact same topic. "'N' what might ye mean by me _place_ , exactly, Elizabeth?"

"You know without me having to tell you. You are no longer engaged to Will, but _I am_! That should be enough to remind you to keep a proper distance from him."

"Proper? This is ridiculous!" I exclaimed quietly, in turn gatherin' a few mair curious goups from th' nearest crewmembers as shook me heid at Elizabeth. Nae indeed fathomin' 'er to have actually come to speak wi' me aboot somethin' so absurd. "I have nothin' but respected yer betrothal! Ye have naw justification to lay blame ower me aboot somethin' I haven't committed, nae wance."

"Why do you insist on lying? I'm not blind, nor stupid, Miranda!" Elizabeth answered heatedly, coming a step closer as wance again pointed towards William (who'd also noo taken notice o' us 'n' oor anyhtin' but calm exchange). "What else have you been doing than fawned over him ever since fleeing from Port Royal, although you knew he was an engaged man? Why else would you have left home and had him take you along to Singapore if you weren't planning on seducing him right in front of my nose?"

" _I wouldn't stoop so low_ ", I pointed out, noo in slight anger meself as then gazed at 'er remarkably. Liftin' me eyebrows. "Unlik' others."

"And yet you have. After claiming to have honored Will and my plans for marriage by feigning to accept it, at every turn I've still caught you imposing youself to him whenever you've thought that I wasn't looking…But now you're just insulting me by not even trying to hide your intentions of counterplay. Do you think it's right to use him to get back at me?"

"Ye ken nothin' aboot me, Elizabeth", I stated, me coupon consumed by ootrage. "Because if ye did, ye'd realize I would ne'er be that cruel. Nae even to ye, even I'd have all th'reason to act exactly as ye described."

"So ye admit it?"

"To have uphold me friendship wi' William juist to cause anguish to ye? Naw, Elizabeth, definitely nae."

"Friendship? Is that what you call it? Spending all your time with him and decidedly causing him to alienate from me?"

"That ye have managed to do all by yerself. None o' me actions could've helped ye in that."

"How can you…How _dare_ you, speak like that to me?"

"Why? Because I should juist kindly keep me geggy sown shut 'n' follow yer requests to th' tiniest tee lik' I used to? Naw, Elizabeth, how dare _ye_ come up to me wi' these boorish assumptions 'n' judge 'em as truth? I have ne'er tried to get atween ye 'n' yer fiancé. I've accepted that he chose ye, have made me intentions mair than clear to 'im, 'n' hope ye will snap oot o' this laughable vagary o' me tryin' to steal 'im awa' from ye afore ye will come to regret it."

"I have every right to question you and your putative altruism that ye've time and time again demonstrated to be nothing but a false front to what you're really after!" Elizabeth declared, finally th' rest o' th' crew becomin' alert to oor ongoin' argument 'n' I could see everyone stop to goup at us from their stations from th' corners o' me eye, where me tense gaze remained oan Elizabeth's demanor. Bit by bit me stairtin' to turn offended meself, as didn't see 'er to be any mair entitled to spew such nonesense at me, even if she was right aboot me to have ended up in this particular situaton because I'd only wanted to be wi' William. That however nae meanin' me to have accepted his request o' followin' 'im to Singapore due to any o' th' motives she was convinced o' me to have had at th' time, me indicatin' that wi' a wonderin' quirk o' me eyebrow as folded me arms.

"Truly?"

"Yes. And it is not a mere _whim_ that has led me to believe so. It is the way you behave around him that signifies you to have no decency by continuing to woo a man who's already denied your advances. And I'll be rather thrown back to the Loacker before I let someone like _you_ to have your way with him."

"Servant? Is that th' word that eludes ye, Elizabeth?" I inquired in rancor, me smile th' least friendly then as I gazed at 'er noo in truth pompously meself. Lik' 'er also turnin' really offensive wi' me responses. "Weel since it could be said that I'm noo equal to ye in social status I could argue that takin' 'im from ye doesn't seem to be too hard o' a thing to accomplish, juist as it wasn't for ye! I woud juist be takin' what is mine back!"

"Will chose me on his own free will! And I don't blame him for wanting something more than settling for a mere tedious scullery maid! Stealing him wouldn't have even been worth the effort taken how readily he exchanged you and all your pitiable adoration to a real woman worthy of his love. I made him happy where you never could, and that's why he deserted you! Will is _my_ fiancé, and he was committed to our union before you even got the chance to try to confuse him with your constant reminder of the times long since passed between you…He chose to pass you and _your_ future over to have one with me, and was prepared to leave his old life behind him to marry _me_ , Miranda. So you must see that whatever you're trying to do to win him over, it is not working."

"Perhaps ye should've considered it to be _ye_ who needed to change instead o' expectin' 'im to make th' sacrifice for ye", I replied poignantly, eyein' at Elizabeth in disbelief o' 'er so haughty attitude unlik' I'd ever seen 'er embody in any o' th' fights we'd had along th' years, 'er words therefore hurtin' me even further when I was again reminded o' th' fact how she must've always seen me…as someone below 'er, nae equal to 'er. 'N' it was only proven by this revelation o' 'er to have come to regard me as nothing but a contemptible maneater hell bent oan snatchin' William from 'er. Nae anymair bein' able to take in 'er insults wi' an impassive mind me takin' a step closer to 'er in turn, frownin' at 'er remarkably. "Ye can't force someone intae a mold they were ne'er meant to fit in, 'n' if anythin' William's a craftsman by hert 'n' mind. I ken 'im, he's ne'er goin' to relinquish all that he is…'N' ye expectin' somethin' else from 'im other than bein' juist 'imself for ye to luv is one o' th' reasons that must've distanced 'im from ye from th' beginnin'!"

"That's just perfect then, isn't it? You're perfect for him since you know him and his inner workings so much bloody better than I do!" Elizabeth snapped again, furious this time aroond, although she didn't let it show oan 'er mien as other than clearly vexed frown which mirrored mine. Me simply noddin' at 'er in concur, shockin' 'er.

"Aye, I do. 'N' to be frank it wouldn't have hurt for ye to have bothered to get to ken yer future husband better 'n' stop takin' 'im for granted in everyhtin'. That is th' gey foundation to a guid marriage, but if ye have dismissed it in yer blind need to be adored, I reckon yer indictments should be indeed directed elsewhere."

"Will loves me, and I love him! And why do you think we would be together, gotten engaged to be married in the first place, if we didn't know each other? I met him long before you, so I know plenty to go on to share the rest of my life with him."

"Weel, since I last keeked, ye're hardly even that! Why else would ye be standin' 'ere, blusterin' at me, unless ye were afraid that due to that history he 'n' I share I will claim 'im back from ye? 'N' truthfully efter th' wey ye've treated 'im, betrayed 'im, I gey much feel th' temptation to do exactly that!" I remarked, truly exasperated noo. Th' crew givin' me wey then as I wance mair spun aroond 'n' strode awa' from fumin' Elizabeth, but lik' afore she didn't allow me to leave wi'oot 'er havin' th' last word. 'Er noo even mockin' delivery causin' me to come to an enraged halt, Pintel 'n' Ragetti levelin' uncomfortable keeks at me as I happened to come stand neist to 'em.

"You're pathetic, really. You can do nothing on your own! You always need someone to take care of you…Your mother, me, Peter, Edward…and now Will, who even after making clear not to want you anymore you try to ensnare by constantly posing yourself as weak in his eyes!"

"That's right…I am pathetic", I answered, sincerely, as matched 'er goup. Me ain but hard as I daunered back ower to 'er, eyein' at 'er significantly again afore inclined me heid to Jack's direction. Causin' 'er close to flinch as continued to say pretty much whatever popped intae me heid in that moment o' umbrage. "…But nae as much as ye, who has obtained his luv but decided to discard it for th' sake o' some meaningless infatuation to a man who can ne'er replace what ye have wi' William."

"You're one to talk! You profess to love Will, but still you complied to your uncle's wishes to marry another man for wealth and name alone to gain benefit from such union on the expense of others. You are no better than your uncle, you're exactly like Beckett is! Manipulative and inherently egosentric, and only thing fit for an aristocrat about you is your dispositon to deface others to fulfill your own aspirations!"

I couldn't control meself any longer, as when indescribable hatred took ower me then I slapped Elizabeth right across 'er coupon. Hard, nae even thinkin' what I was doin', as so furious 'er verbal assaults had left me that to went oot all th' feelings o' resentment, indignation', 'n' hertfelt hurt to hear 'er speak to me in such manner, I had to react somehow wi'oot havin' th' quarrel to escalate further wi' a set o' freish caustic counter affronts…Although taken what I'd juist done only had th' opposite effect, me nae realizin' 'til a moment later what exactly had transpired as Elizabeth was goupin' at me wi' widened eyes. Juist lik' me, me glancin' doon at me haun, afore finally took notice o' th' murmur that sounded from aroond us. But it was rather hostile at that, as I saw th' glares I was given 'n' took in these suspicious leers, I finally registered what Elizabeth had said afore…Which secret she'd let slip in 'er acrimonious delivery, after glancin' aboot th' crewmen nervously me turnin' me repentant eyes back to Elizabeth. Aware to have went too far in me enmity, intendin' to back awa' wi' an apology ower me ootburst, but didn't get th' chance for it as for me utmaist surprise Elizabeth retaliated. 'Er brief stupefaction taken ower by plain anger again as it was me turn to be slapped oan th' cheek, th' men standin' aroond us releasin' taken aback utterances upoan witnessin' oor altercation to take a turn from verbal to physical. Me placin' a surprised haun oan me mien curtly afore frowned incredulously 'n' turned towards stern faced Elizabeth again. Me ain vexation flarin' up in turn 'n' I caused th' men to be taken aback yet again as I couldn't deter meself from landin' another smack oan 'er cheek. Lettin' oot a content huff, actually feelin' rather guid aboot meself then as I saw 'er keek at me in utmaist dismay. Perhaps 'er nae believin' me to have _dared_ to lay a haun oan _'er_ …but for a long while noo she'd pushed me to th' brink o' temperance, 'n' finally all th' wey ower it.

For me embarrassment I have to admit that that owerly heated moment didn't efter all end in either o' us actin' rationally, oor previous quibble that had brought all th' controversies 'n' grudges we'd come to hold for one another to surface only leadin' us intae real fisticuffs for th' dismay o' everyone. Involvin' some low blows, disgraceful elbowin' to places nae fit to mention 'n' actual hairpullin' (us likelie 'n' maist regrettably keekin' lik' literal pair o' cats clawin' 'n' hissin' at each other wi' naw end), me actually provin' mair victorious in oor brawl due to Edward's lessons…This mindless scuffle continuin' as long as both 'im 'n' William ran ower to separate us from one another, but they jumped back in shock when Elizabeth resolved to end th' altercation 'n' better 'er chances in it by drawin' 'er sword. Me keekin' doon at th' blade hoverin' atween us in curt surprise, 'til we ended up lockin' resentful gazes, pantin' for th' rush o' adrenaline mixed in wi' oor mutual seethin' rage. Us nae hearin' th' men's pleads for 'er to put th' weapon awa' as others simply ogled utterly stunned due to th' development, me directin' one mair glance doon at 'er rusty blade afore noticed Ragetti step forth from th' crowd. Wi'oot a single thought me snatchin' th' sword he was offerin' to me 'n' rammed it against Elizabeth's wi' a peeved cry, forgettin' all aboot me clear inferiority to Elizabeth in a swordfigt as so flared up I was. Rememberin' it only efter she charged at me 'n' delivered skillful, intense strikes against me poorly mastered blade, regardless o' me attempts to fight back it quickly becomin' clear which o' us would win ower this argument as o' coorse I couldn't hold up againt 'er blows.

Efter Elizabeth had forced me to back awa' a few steps 'n' managed to slam me sword from blockin' 'er strikes, she then let oot an angered exclaim 'n' I was frozen to me spot as suddenly th' tip o' 'er weapon had been placed below me jaw. Th' feel o' th' pointy end instantly clearin' oot me heid, 'n' I finally came to see how glaikitly we were behavin', how preposterously _I_ was actin' yet again all because I'd let 'er drive me intae such idiocy nae befittin' to either o' oor dignity. Noo seein' me mistake me this time lockin' but resigned gazes wi' Elizabeth as gave in, everybody followin' intensely as I then flicked 'er sword awa' wi' me ain swiftly afore released it 'n' let it drop oan th' deck as a sign o' obvious defeat. Me mien however nae softenin' much as I raised me jaw, Elizabeth apparently comin' to to 'er senses due to th' hostile remarks o' th' crewmembers 'n' realized 'erself to what lengths we'd allowed oor dispute to escalate as she then took in th' blood that dripped doon from th' peedy wound left by 'er sword's tip, stainin' me collar. Me hearin' th' relieved sighs o' William 'n' Edward as then turned me attention elsewhere, only to earn all th' attention o' th' pirates surroundin' me, who were wance again eyein' at me lik' their greatest enemy. Th' intense, doonright malicious goups I got makin' me jittery as I noticed Elizabeth to shake 'er heid in remorse, 'er noo also withdrawin' 'er blade, 'er voice truly havin' an apologetic tone to it as she spoke then (but I couldn't find it in me to believe 'er fully efter everythin' that had happened atween us juist noo).

"Miranda, I…I didn't mean…"

"Grab 'er!" someone shouted, me bypassin' Elizabeth's words as turned towards th' hostile voice in alarm. Beholdin' several pirates to take a few steps closer to me as their fingers pointed to me, their relentless glares fixated ontae me. Me endin' up abruptly surrounded by angry group o' miscreants all wantin' to finish th' job Elizabeth had failed to fulfill, maist o' 'em Sao Feng's men, but I could also see Marty 'n' a couple o' others from Jack's crew to give me nasty keeks noo that they all kenned who I really was.

"She's of Beckett's blood! The swine's niece!"

"She's a traitor! That's why she's here, to rat us out to her uncle who sent her on this ship to spy on us!"

" _Traitor!"_

"Poxey _harlot_!"

"Keelhaul her!"

"Kill her! Send 'er _wily_ , traitorous arse back to Davy Jones!"

" _Aye!_

" _Aye_ , hang that ruddy tart of a traitor! It was because of her that the Company found us in Singapore too!"

"Aye!"

" _Aye!"_

"No! No, she's not a spy!" I heard William to exclaim ower th' formed commotion from behind me, me turnin' aroond a wee to see 'im dauner in front o' th' some o' th' maist irated pirates, his face serious but at th' same time agitated as weel, as he then glanced ower to me to see a cluster o' other buccaneers to close in oan me. Me takin' uneasy steps backwards, 'til I collided wi' Edward who placed protective hauns ower me arms as noo also Jack came closer to me efter mullin' ower th' made revelation aboot me relation to his nemesis. His truly astounded face gettin' replaced by contemplative mien, even if he did share his crew's opinion aboot me 'im nae showin' it oan his coupon. "She's against her uncle as much as the rest of us!"

"Miranda, forgive me, I…I didn't mean to…" Elizabeth stairted again, takin' an appeasin' pace towards me as sheathed 'er weapon, but stopped as I leveled a grim keek at 'er. Me visage but truthful as I then exchanged a brief goup wi' er.

"Aye ye did. As did I."

Me eyes turned noo from flabbergasted Elizabeth to Jack whom I saw to stop in front o' Edward 'n' me, Willim castin' concerned keeks to me wey as Edward's arms wrapped aroond me th' moment Jack faced me, his unreadable demeanor makin' it hard to decipher his intentions as th' pirates kept oan urgin' 'im to either kill me or lock me up for th' remains o' me life. Me simply matchin' his goup calmly as Edward tried to move me aside, scowlin' at Jack threateningly.

"Touch a hair and I swear to relieve ye off everything that stricks out", he warned Jack, th' pirate simply eyein' at 'im wi' equally blank face as I placed a deterrin' haun oan me brother's arm (to have kenned this to be th' ootcome if any o' th' buccaneers would've come to find oot aboot Beckett bein' me uncle), afore Jack released a sigh 'n' measured me. Raisin' his eyebrows curiously, naw doubt tryin' to see th' family resemblance.

"So love…You be the evil that spawned from him then?"

I blinked, resolute as returned his gaze. "From his sister."

Curt silence descended ower th' vessel as everyone waited for Jack's decicion aboot what to do wi' me, William daunerin' closer to us 'n' tryin' to appeal to 'im nae to follow thro' wi' th' crewmen's demands. Jack's coupon soon turnin' apologetic as he tipped a helpless heid at me, beckonin' towards his riled men.

"I'm sorry, deary…But it's for yer ain protection."

I realized immediately what he meant by that, me makin' a slight nod as at least some o' th' pirates appeared satisfied by this conclusion. Daunerin' oot o' Edward's shelterin' hold 'n' moved to follow efter Gibbs doon to th' brig as Jack motioned me to go wi' his First Mate. "It's awright, Jack. Solitude is what I really need right noo."

Efter exchangin' a fleetin' keek wi' both Jack 'n' William 'n' levelin' this time an honest leer towards Elizabeth I went efter Gibbs oan me ain free will, understandin' Jack to be right by sendin' me intae th' cells. Where I was truly to be safe from any hateful attemps oan me life even, should any o' th' buccaneers be unable to control their spite. But juist afore we'd managed to leave th' main deck, one o' 'em turned to point at Edward then. Similar animosity darkenin' his voice.

"What about 'er brother then? He should be locked up too! Fed to the rats!"

"Edward has nothin' to do wi' Beckett, except that he's hunted 'im for years juist lik' ye!" I shouted at th' men efter hearin' another rancorous choir o' exclaims to arise amongst th' pirates, earnin' th' undivided attention again as I gazed ower to me brother, me face softenin' a tad. "We may share a parent, but th' one wi' yer enemy's blood is me 'n' me alone. Leave 'im be."

"Ye heard the lass! Lively now lads, back to yer posts!" Jack cut in then, shooin' th' amassed crewmembers aff, who did as commanded. Gibbs' haun landin' oan me shoulder wakin' me from me stupor 'n' I broke me goup wi' Edward, efter noddin' doon at expectant Gibbs me lastly gazin' ower to William one mair time afore went doon th' stairs. Juist afore enterin' noticin' William to reject Elizabeth's attempts to speak to 'im, th' man stormin' aff exasperated. Leavin' th' wance mair crestfallen Elizabeth stand alone oan th' main deck…'n' for wance, did it make me a bad person or nae, I didn't feel all that sorry for 'er.

* * *

 _ **Scottish vocabulary:**_

 _ **Pronouns etc:**_

 _ **o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him, me = my, nae = not**_

 _ **Recurrent & other words:**_

 _ **maw= mum/mother, hoose = house, afore= before, me= my, hert= heart, aye= yes, ne'er= never, wee= small/little, awready= already, ken= know, efter= after, doon= down, as weel= as well, broon= brown, goup= staremalinky= thin, wance again/mair= once again/more, 'til= until, likelie= probably, keek= look, ower= over, claes=clothes, aboot= about, streenge= strange, wey= way, haun= hand, ain= own, oot= out, neist= next, efternoon= afternoon, lik'= like, gey/pure= very, stairt= start, heid= head, awa'= away, braw= good or brilliant, wey= way, wi'oot= without, o' coorse= of course, stoogied= bored, heid= head, dauner= walk, timorous= shy, freish= new, wi'= with, juist= just, , peedy= small, toaty= tiny, doilt=confused, stowed= busy, thro'= through, ne'er= never, geggy= mouth, lugs= ears, naw= no, th'morra= tomorrow, scunnered = bored/fed up, tak' = take, coupon= face, face= expression, greet= cry, glaikit= stupid, scullery = kitchen, 'ere= here, aff=off, bairn= child, goup=stare, aff= off, luv=love, atween= between, awready = already**_


	17. Entry 16

**Entry 16**

* * *

 _ **Peter**_

I twirled the Governor's tiepin in my palm, with nothing seeing eyes staring outside the window of my uncle's cabin until I forced myself to gaze towards _the Empress_ that had docked beside _the Black Pearl_. At the outskirts of the very island Feng had announced Will to have agreed to lead Sparrow and his crew so that the Pirate Lord's men who'd joined the quest to save the miscreant would be able to take over the ship as planned…With Will as their new Captain. But his rule over that vessel would be shortlived, the thought brightening me dismal mood a bit as I took in the numbers of Chinese buccaneers that had Sparrow and his men currently surrounded, not being able to wait to hear Mercer's report about the events befalling aboard the pirate ship and what had they'd done with Will after Feng had revealed his true colors and his double-crossed over him.

"I've failed to enquire…but how did things go with the Governor? He didn't prove to be too onerous to handle for you?"

I deterred myself from displaying the reservations I'd had about this incident with the Governor, but nevertheless couldn't hold myself back from making that certain question that had been bouncing around in my head ever since escorting Governor Swann to his final journey some days ago. Me leveling a silencing half leer at the marine standing by the table whose posture faltered at the sound of my uncle's words, him being one of the soldiers who'd accompanied me back then and knew what had truly transpired on that boat unbeknownst to uncle Cutler who was still unaware of the true events when I'd declined to take Mercer with me to yet again act as his eyes and ears. Me now turning towards my uncle as slipped the pin into my pocket, crossing my arms behind my back as raised remarkable eyebrows at his questionable demanor.

"Neatly…Although I wonder, was it necessary to kill him? We could've solved the problem by having him imprisoned to the Tower, accused of treason."

"Is it Miss Swann's benefit that causes you to think so, nephew?" uncle Cutler inquired, unconcerned about the sound of doubt in my voice which my aimed reticence couldn't fully dispel.

"And if it is? I could hardly bear to tell her that her father has died in the hands of the Company, knowing how much she loved him."

"Or perhaps what you truly recoil to discolse, is the fact that it was you who pulled the trigger that killed him for the sake of your allegiance not to her, but to your uncle."

I cringed a bit, turning away to hide my momentarily guilt ridden expression as glanced at the musket in the marine's person before assumed an earnest mien. Raising my chin as once more looked over to the two ships a bit farther away from ours. "She doesn't need to know the details. I did understand the need to be rid of the Governor and still do, just not quite agree with it. I did know the man all my life."

"And yet not once in your years of growing up in his household did he do anything to give you reason to feel so", uncle Cutler cut in, sternly as looked up to me. "If you truly find yourself in a position to see the reason in my judgement, then don't question it with your personal qualms, Peter. Governor Swann's death was justifiable and simply precipidated without a need to resort to gratuitous torture by condemning the man into a slow death within the walls of a prison he couldn't have withstood without succumbing after all. You were in that cabin when he was close to foul our plans with a single strike of a bayonet, and was it not you who aspired to stop him? By staying his hand that day, you sealed his fate as much as my resolve to relieve him from my service…I have no need for feckless individuals lacking conviction to do what is required of them to be beneficial."

I turned my head a little to steal a glimpse of my uncle, seeing him to be eyeing at me contemplatively, signaling each of the words he'd just spoken to have had a significant meaning in regards to me, and as I looked away then in a brief irritation I ended up meeting his eyes through the reflection on the windowpanes. Me observing uncle Cutler to rise from his chair until he soon enough was standing by my side, the look in his eyes downright commanding as they locked with mine.

"So you would do wisely to live by the same advice I gave to your sister", he told me, confusing me for a fleeting moment until his following remarks caused me to close to scowl at him in dissent, them turning me even further annoyed, but I was able to control myself more or less…As always when my uncle showed no difficulty to express his opinion about me straightforwardly with no circumlocution I'd by this time learned him to appreciate as much as my at times emerging defiance which never had sat well with him. "Don't waste your dignity in maintaining attachments towards those not worthy of it. Focus your attention to more befitting matters instead of the wellfare of Miss Swann, who very much like her father has failed to prove her worth in earning your affinity. Continue to establish your own merits instead of investing in cherishing a long passed fancy, and one day you shall find a woman much more suitable to your status to whom devote all your affections."

I wasn't given a chance to answer, as after simply staring into uncle Cutler's eyes somewhat stupefied the twin doors were then opened out of the blue, and inside came who else than the greatest scroundrel himself we'd both itched to get our hands on for an eternity. The guards shoving Sparrow inside and causing him to stumble at the doorstep before he gazed about the cabin quite vexed look on his face while rubbing his wrists, directing a slight glare at the soldiers closing the doors behind him until he finally looked over to the pair of us. Me turning around with a distasteful smile as measured him, greeting him with a pejorative tilt of my head, inwardly still only pleased that Feng had kept his word and handed the pirate over to our soldiers that had taken over _the Pearl_ after Will's mutiny had left it in the control of the Pirate Lord…Before Mercer had showed up that is and claimed her to East India, each and every pirate aboard that ship undoubtedly undergoing the consequence of being placed under arrest as we spoke. Me nodding at the marine to leave the room before addressed the chagrined pirate, who was as little pleased to be here confronted by us.

"Sparrow…How undelightful to see you here. Alive."

"The honor is all yours radge…Yer lovely sister sent her regards", Sparrow replied with a feigned smirk, after managing to tick me off curtly causing me to frown as I came to recall Miranda, and that she was still aboard _the Pearl_ as well. Me however simply narrowing my eyes in doubt as couldn't be sure about that.

"You have her?"

"Oh yes…She's currently locked in a brig of me ship to protect her from herself so to speak…Or rather others from her and her relation to ye lot to be precise."

Jack eyed at my Company uniform, grim smile adorning his lips then as his dark eyes rose to meet mine again, the man shrugging his eyebrows. "Ah, how the fallen have risen…It used to be the other way around from where I come from. Take your friend former Commodore for example, the mighty did fall in his occasion, but fortunately you were there to take him up to your traitorous shenanigans. And look at you now."

I smiled this time victoriously, amused. "Indeed they have…And you had no idea of me doing it."

"And what sort of prize would've inspired you to turn yer back not only to general goodwill towards fellow man, but to yer deary sister as well by engineering your skulduggery through acting in cahoots with dear ol' Norrie?"

"That is enough, Commodore."

I bit back the acrid reply to Sparrow's query forming on my tongue as my uncle's voice interrupted my exchange with him, me straightening my posture as returned the this time around surprised miscreant's gaze until he flashed me a new grin. Spiteful one, realization taking over his filthy features.

"Well now…The apple definitely wasn't thrown too far from the tree of evil…and is as rot as the rest of the crop."

"It's remarkable. The last I saw of that ship she was on fire. A blackened hull sinking beneath the waves", uncle Cutler murmured as in turn had focused his attention to _the Pearl_ , his old ship that had ended up in Sparrow's cluthces in the first place only through theft, ignoring the comments made by the pirate. Me also bypassing his remarks as turned a bit curious, my eyes moving between the two men who shared a history I didn't know much about, for that reason listening intently on every following word exchanged between them next. Me now following from the corner of my eye Sparrow to cast a look of dislike to my uncle's direction before moved over to one of the side tables. Commencing a baffling search within the cabin, subtly rummaging through the chests and anything used to storing property inside when he thought we weren't looking, uncle Cutler continuing on. "We had a deal, Jack. I contracted you to deliver cargo on my behalf…And you chose to liberate it."

"People aren't cargo, mate", Sparrow muttered gloomily, closing the lid of one of the caskets, me frowning at his answer until raised thoughtful eyebrows. Glancing at _the Pearl_.

"Which drove you to make yourself an outlaw by claiming _the Pearl_ as yours…Only to be branded and left not only shipless but honorless when she plummeted to the depths like the rest of your imminent life", I cut in, uncle Cutler's heid turning slightly towards us.

"…And as the downside of doing it incurred a heavy debt to raise her again, didn't you?"

Sparrow didn't respond at first, me watching him to inspect the contents of another silvery jar until he noticed me eyeing at him. The man then turning around to face me briefly, his expression the most serious I'd ever seen it. "You know nothing of me, boy."

I matched his stare, unfazed, quirking disagreeable eyebrows at him. "I know enough to decide which side to be on."

"As it occurs…Peter has chosen to go with the insight with whom to affliliate to end up in the winning side, to live by it. Very much like your friends over there, Jack. They appear to be quite desperate, perhaps no longer believing that the gathering of squabbling pirates can defeat _the Dutchman_ , hence the despair manifesting itself in new form of betrayal…But then again, you and I are not strangers to betrayal, are we?" uncle Cutler stated as moved away from the window while finally acknowledging the pirate in the room himself. Leveling a stoic look to his way as immediately came to realize what the scroundrel had been up to for the past minute or so.

"It's not here, Jack."

"What? What isn't?"

"The heart of Davy Jones. It's safely aboard _the Dutchman_. And so unavailable for use as leverage to satisfy your debt to the good Captain."

"By _my_ reckoning that account has been settled", Sparrow replied after looking momentarily disappointed due to my uncle's revelation about the heart's current location, me staring at the miscreant in satisfaction as followed him to pretend to be impassive towards this development. Now halting beside uncle Cutler's portrait to examine it before noticed his cane that had been left to lean against the table, snatching it after casting a fleeting glance down at the brand on his arm.

"By your death?" uncle Cutler queried, Sparrow's demeanor filling with realization yet again due to the sound of his matter-of-fact tone as I inclined my head at the man.

"As earlier established you don't look so dead to me, and undoubtedly not to Jones either", I added, exchanging a brief look with Sparrow until his attention returned from the fine cane to my uncle.

"Hence the expression, _here you are_ , nevertheless…Indeed alive."

"Close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream, gents…That's how I get by", Sparrow remarked with a slight smirk, spreading his arms to his side before faced the painting once more and tried to mimick the layout of it. Taking the same pose as my uncle depicted in the portrait, as he then walked closer to Sparrow.

"Your good deed cost me Jack."

"And you as well as your beloved nephew have spared me any possibility of ending up as anything but other than what I am both then, and now. And for that I truly thank ye. Especially for sending this deceiver to me ship to confirm my outlook of myself to be the very same as then when it was you doing all the torts", Sparrow answered, losing interest of the cane and discarded it before starting to round the largest table within the cabin, in the end halting to pick up one of the miniature ships in his hand, Soon enough looking up to us derisively. "Will someone be in soon to draw you a bath?"

Uncle Cutler released an amused snort, approaching the table himself as responded. "Be so nice if all of us could be on holiday year-round…But I do not recall to be accountable to you, least of all in regards to my misdeeds."

"And yet I am to you?

"Yes. Because you see Jack, from the two of us it is you who has been more inclined to maltreatment during our years of acquaintance, where I've come a long way to earn the benefit of the doubt for my actions of past and present. A privilege you regrettably are not able to enjoy, leaving your sins far more damnable than mine."

"At least my conscience is clear, mate."

"I wonder."

"If you're yearning for a possibility of more time to self-reflect, I can always ask Mercer to summon Jones here so he can send you back to that lovely personal retreat you had all to yourself to indulge in for the past few weeks", I announced then after the brief pause that had ensued. Leaning against the end of the table and caused Sparrow to make a slight grimace at the idea of the Locker that didn't understandably enthrall him much, before he then peered through the small magnifying glass placed over the globe that sat next to the table sized map. Ignoring me and focusing on the areas drawn onto the globe.

"Someone must ensure that the world turns properly", uncle Cutler informed then, resuming the conversation to where it had previously been left off, and taking aback Sparrow as he abruptly spun the globe while brushing past it. The pirate stepping back as his eyes fixated to my uncle, narrowing at the sound of his following words. "People are what they love, Jack. And what they love is love spices, linens, and silks…and plantains. And as long as it is delivered on time and in sufficient supply, then they are content to do nothing more than write figures on a ledger."

I eyed at the ship that uncle Cutler had raised back to upright position on the map after Sparrow had simply tossed it back down, the pirate in question ambling over to the writing desk to take a look at the miniature soldier figurines lined up on the edge of it behind a large chest, until I observed him to sniff the air a few times before his eyes fell to ogle at something on the table. Me however seeing nothing and only frowning at the man whom I hadn't even recalled to be this bonkers as heard him say something about a peanut, eventually him stretching out a hand and supposedly picking something from the desk before putting it in his mouth, chewing on it, although there had been nothing there. Proving to me the time spent in the Locker to have made him go utterly mad, convinced of this me next disregarding the pirate's even more notably odd quirks from before as spoke up, earning Sparrow's attention.

"The freedom of being liberated from all responsibility and have everything delivered to you directly without a need to concern oneself over the means required to obtains these necessities of an enjoyable life…overcomes the morality of everthing, every time without a question", I mused, half to myself, but the in the end my significant turned commentary was directed but to Sparrow. After a brief smile me only matching his stare resolutely, advocating my uncle's previous words. "So little room is there for those wishing to stand against the essential immorality what is distinctive to human nature…People want slaves to ease their lives, so there'll always be someone to correspond to that demand."

"I suppose that's correct…which does leave us at a standstill of sort", uncle Cutler concurred, me and Sparrow's eyes turning over to him. My uncle's mien however displaying amusement more than earnesty. "Who are we to judge one another, when both see the other's deeds condemnable."

"What indeed?" Sparrow countered, flashing another false smile at us as turned around. Me raising incredulous eyebrows at my uncle's comment in mirth myself.

"I don't quite see eye to eye with that statement", I protested, smiling at the pirate before faced my uncle, him tipping understandable head at me in the end. "The difference between us and that of a criminal ilk is that pirates steal and murder for the joy of it, where to us…they're used as tools to obtain order."

"It does seem to be the manner of point of view then, doesn't it?"

There was a brief pause as none of us said anything, us simply eyeing at one another, until my uncle left his spot behind the table this time to go stand next to Sparrow a remarkable look in his eyes. The pirate simply gazing in front of him as he ended the silence.

"You are a clever man, Jack. You know I'm right."

"If you lot are offering me a seat on the Board, I'm not even depraved enough nor drunk enough to accept it and take away the glory of claiming it from your louse of a nephew", Sparrow remarked with a bright smile that aimed to be sarcastic, me directing a slight scowl to his direction but said nothing as let the two of them to do the talking for now.

"Then perhaps you consider an alternative arrangement…One that requires absolutely nothing from you but information", uncle Cutler informed Sparrow while poured a couple of glasses full of whiskey. Preceding like with Will and presented one of the glasses to the buccaneer as a friendly gesture to back up the promise in his latest remark. Me following Sparrow to measure both the glass of alcohol I could see the man to be more than tempted to accept only due to the drink alone and my uncle, before eventually claiming the glass to himself after casting a long look at the collected Pieces of Eight also found on the writing desk, which helped him to understand what had laid behind my unle's words. However deciding to play along as a sign of apparent willignness to cooperate.

"Regarding the Brethren Court, no doubt…But only in exchange of a fair compensation…"

"A pact between a gentleman and a degenerate can be as binding as one made between two established individuals depending on the terms", I stated, Sparrow's eyes visiting me to take in my matter-of-fact browlifting before he downed his drink. Also claiming my uncle's shot of alcohol as delivered his response to the made suggestion, before was swift to consume it as well. Seeming like a parched man who'd spend days in a desert, him lastly casting a wistful look down at the empty glasses that almost caused me to roll my eyes, but I only smirked inwardly for the hilarity of the man's drunken antics.

"Square my debt with Jones…guarantee my freedom?"

"Of course. It's just good business, like my nephew suggested. We're all more or less gentlemen here when the appointed matters avails us all on some measure."

My uncle beckoned towards the decanter then before turned his attention from Jack to me, me replying by allowing my smirk to show as walked forth to raise the decanter and filled the new set of glasses hold by my uncle, before the other was also offered to the pirate. As I placed the decanter back down me looking up to see Sparrow to have taken one of the figurines that I'd forgotten on top of the unstirred chest some time ago. The one greatly resembling my uncle, him hoisting it to the level of his eyes to make sure he'd also seen the resemblance in the toy soldier as answered.

"And were I in a divulgatory mood…what then might I divulge?"

"Everything. Who are the Pirate Lords? Where are they meeting and when?"

While my uncle had remained distracted by his questioning, Sparrow had put the figurine into his pocket for my confusion. As I raised quizzical eyebrow at the miscreant me then seeing his demeanor to appear rather contemplative as he thought over my uncle's inquiries, whether or not to agree to spill the so clandestine kept and well guarded beans, which was surprising to me as I'd learned to know him as a man who valued nothing but his own survival no matter the cost. Him eventually arriving to the decision of not going along with this arrangemet quite yet and flashed my uncle a carefree smile until he was staring back at him but with a smug mien.

"I think I prefer to maintain my monopoly on those answers…Just good business, you know?"

"You haven't changed. Enjoy the gallows", uncle Cutler stated then indifferently, claiming the yet undrunk whiskey back from the pirate before took a sip from his own. Sparrow however claiming his glass from his hand and walked back towards the portrait at the other side of the cabin.

"I've been. Our revered Commodore here escorted me there himself…And I have to say that once you've taken in the view, there's not much else to it. Now, far be it for me to give advice to you. But if I were me and you were you, we'd each have the same lack of trust in the other…Imagine you were me. You being me would propose that rather than you telling me, being you, where the Brethren Court is meeting, you'd lead me there instead…Whereupon you could serve up to me the Pirate Lords, the nine Pieces of Eight, and the whole of the Brethren Court on a silver platter. And you being me, I would likely accept such an offer if I were you…Savvy?"

Sparrows monologue had left both my uncle and me put perplexed, until by the end of it we were staring at the pirate in ponders, me however not finding much to heed to from those garbled mutterings that had just left his lips while he'd rounded the table and ended up standing between me and uncle Cutler. Suddenly once again bored with this buccaneer's tiresome peculiarities me only releasing a sigh, directing my attention to my uncle ,who lifted his chin thoughtfully while Sparrow drank his whiskey to the last drop.

" _On a silver platter."_

"With a frilly linen napkin and a spicy banana on the side."

"Shall I have him hanged right here and now?" I questioned, Sparrow twirling around with a fleeting frown that perhaps aimed to be a sign of him getting miffed by me query, but my uncle hold up a deterring hand. Turning towards the scroundrel by his side intrigued as was pouring himself a new drink. Us both however taking notice of the yet another yearning look the pirate cast doon at the glass, and as uncle Cutler eyed at him questionably Sparrow beckoned to his own. Uncle Cutler looking a bit palled for a moment until complied, handing the decanter to me after refilling his previous glass now in Sparrow's hand. Leveling a curious look up at the pirate.

"And? If I were you…how would I proceed?"

As I straightened me posture in anticipation I watched Sparrow to catch a glimpse of a fan that stuck out from between two piles of documents, seemingly compulsed to touch everything he saw naturally also taking it into his hand as pranced to the opposite side of the cabin again, fanning himself after surprisingly shoving the drink into my hand in the end. Me letting out a sigh as the expensive alcohol almost splashed all ower my front, siding my uncle then, feeling more than sceptical that he'd actually made that previous question in expectation of earning any form of comprehensible reply, however me only waiting for the pirate to speak without voicing out my suspicions. After a momemt of staring at the wall in deep thoughts Sparrow turning around, facing us.

"By divading the spoils of our partnership…You can keep Barbossa. The belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye, both", he announced, me narrowing my eyes at him in wonder but didn't comment. Simply listening as he continued to list everything he was ready to relinquish to complete his end of this proposed agreement. "And Turner. Especially Turner…"

I hold back a smile as gave my uncle room to walk by me, him going to sit behind his desk again as Sparrow then came over, leaning against the table with a frank expression…Or as frank as a caitiff like him could conjure up, it being clear however that he didn't want to get rid of anything more eagerly than Will. Which in itself didn't take me by any kind of surprise, to have practically waited to hear the confirmation that he would soon end up into the brig of _the Endeavour_.

"And what becomes of Miss Swann?"

I peered at my uncle now with wrinkled eyebrows, stunned. His tone giving off an impresson of him being quite more interested about Elizabeth's fate than he'd previously let show during our private discussion before Sparrow's arrival. Uncle Cutler locking enigmatic gazes with the amused pirate, Sparrow measuring him as curious as I was.

"What interest is she to you?"

Uncle Cutler simply smiled, not offering a single telltaling look as a specification to his latest enquiry, and I simply eyed at him in my own thoughts until Sparrow continued with his demands.

"The rest go with me abord _the Pearl_ and I will lead you to Shipwreck Cove. Bloody fair deal, don't you think? I'll even throw in your niece as a token of appreciation, what say you to that?"

"There's also certain other I want", uncle Cutler said, surprising me briefly until I remembered the Englishman. Sparrow however getting taken aback by this annoucement, until was let in onto the identity of the person in question. "…and whom I hear you to have been harboring amongst your men for quite some time. A man named McConaughey."

"The Englishman?" Sparrow stated, nae seeing the reason behind my uncle's evident interest about the man but neither did he care. Only nodding then as a sign of concur, flashing us a smile.

"Done."

Sparrow offered his hand into a handshake, but instead of taking it uncle Cutler leant back in his chair then, appearing thoughtul again until I saw his eyes glance at the infamous, or should I say broken and the most useless, compass hanging from the buccaneer's belt. Him now coming to think the better of this deal in the making for the following surprise of Sparrow.

"There's but this one thing, Jack. I've just recalled to have this wonderful compass that points to whatever I want…"

At this my uncle took a pause and stood from his seat again, leveling a significant look at me and following his train of thought I then confiscated the compass from the stiffened, somewhat worried looking scroundrel before handed it over to my uncle with a taunting grin directed at Sparrow. Me spying my uncle to gaze at the black square box in his hand as in turn went over to the other side of the cabin, facing Jack with a quizzical expression.

"…So where do I need you?"

"Points to the thing you want most. And that is not the Brethren Court, is it?"

"Then what is, Jack?"

"Me…dead."

Sparrow's previous cheerful smile died at the sound of the truth that indeed couldn't be said to bode well to him, but his words did have the intended effect as both my uncle and me realized him to be right efter he'd opened the compass and seen the needle to keep on turning towards once again grinning Sparrow who'd pranced back and forth a bit to prove his point. Although I hadn't had any faith in that compass since seeing it for the first time, me not being able to do anything but then leer at the pirate after taking in uncle Cutler's frustrated demeanor and walking over to him to see the bearings the object was giving. Having to accept the miscreant's claims as accurate as the needle indeed followed after Sparrow while in uncle Cutler posession, him then looking down in irritation before tossed the compass back to its original owner, cursing under his breath. As he received the fan back from the pirate in return me the starting to think, coming up with a rather interesting thought as gazed at both of the men on my sides, smiling.

"Problem solved then", I stated, exchanging a remarkable look with my uncle who also caught my drift, sharing my smile as started to fan himself. His countenance scornful as he'd come upon a way to turn Sparrow's newly come up leverage against him, the pirate now coming to see the flaw in his calculations.

"If I have my nephew deal with you now, then I can find Shipwreck Cove, is it…on my own. Or I could take care of you myself. Cut out the middleman as it were…Literally."

I smirked at Sparrow as followed him to end up threatened by my uncle, now wielding a pistol, staring at the pirate smugly what else as Sparrow instead seemed to be a bit stupefied for now. Trapped, in danger of indeed pulling a shorter end of the stick by dying in this very cabin, me leaning against the cabinet behind me as watched the two of them switch sides when the buccaneet did his best to try to talk his way out of this newest dilemma he'd unexpectedly found himself in again.

"With me killed, you'd arrive at the Cove and find it a stronghold nigh inpenetrable. They've been able to withstand blockade for years. And then you'd be wishing, 'Oh, if only there were someone I had not killed inside to ensure that the pirates then come _outside_.'"

"And you can accomplish all this, can you?"

"I think it's still better to just kill him", I said, my voice as doubtful as my uncle's had been, narrowing my eyes at the pirate as a sign of grave disbelief to both his ability to deliver and willigness to do so. "I refuse to place any trust in him, yet alone to anything he says."

"You may kill me, but you may never insult me. Who am I?" Sparrow replied remarkably, self-absorbed smile spreading on his lips as he backed away from my uncle, spreading his arms again as his eyes shifted from him to me in expectation. However the picaroon's confident expression turning into a slightly disapointed one as we only stared back at him silently, me frowning at him in bafflement as my uncle only shook his head at Sparrow's inquiry. Sparrow not seeming to be able to fathom us not giving him the answer he'd evidently hoped to hear, him eyeing at us this time incredulously. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Ah…Hardly something to brag about. Especially when you are right in this cabin, surrounded by Company soldiers", I breathed, earning a fleeting leer from the pirate, who however was again swift to ignore my presence and turned his attention back to my uncle. His demeanor set, Sparrow trying to coax him to agree into this little arrangement, however not agreeing with it one bit if such plan relayed fully on Jack's predispisition to do his bit after we'd just let him walk free, me now stepping closer to my uncle. Also wearing a persuasive expression as frowned in protest, not anymore believing Sparrow to be our best bet in gaining insight about the Brethren when Sao Feng must've already informed Mercer about the location of Shipwreck Cove as agreed on. Leaving Sparrow as good as useless to us.

"Uncle, you know more than I do that Sparrow's word is not to be trusted. He will say anything to get out of the bind he finds himself in, and this is no exception now when he's been deprived of any other option besides voluntary cooperation."

"And have I not taught you that regardless of the deceptive nature of your opponent, at times even that treachery can be set aside if you come to find a common purpose?" uncle Cutler remarked, not even looking to my direction as his eyes kept on studying Sparrow's face, me letting out a vexed sigh as the pirate glanced at me until smiled at uncle Cutler impishly, leaning closer, pushing away the still hold up pistol between them.

"So we are in business then?"

Uncle Cutler smiled in return, however unable to offer his response as in that exact moment a cannonball suddenly burst through the windows at the stern, taking us all unawares and we jolted by the abrupt explosion. The miniatures toppling ower as well as some of the objects placed oan top of the several hard surfaces, my uncle falling against the writing desk due to the impact of the ammunition ripping through the ship. After barely keeping my balance me directing a look of consternation and wonder at the formed hole at the stern, it dawning to me too slowly what was going on as sound of cannonfire continued, Sparrow taking advantage of our momentary daze by grabbing uncle Cutler's hand and shaking it. Sealing the deal, before the man dashed past me towards the twin doors after stealing the glass that was still in my hand and downing it. Next yanking them open, me blinking free of my stupefied state and twirled around as drew my sword, calling after Sparrow who managed to knock the guards stationed outside unconscious upon ramming the doors against them the moment they tried to seize him, running away.

I followed right at the pirate's tail, hopping over the passed out marines as went after the scoundrel, not by any means intending to let him go regardless of what he'd just agreed with my uncle now that he was right here at our grasp. Not allowing to let him slip away as well like Will had and stormed over to the deck, momentarily losing the sight of Sparrow who'd managed to flee all the way to the quarterdeck where I then found him, as raced to the flight of stairs taking notice that _the Pearl_ was being prepared for a quick getaway in the mayhem of the unexpected blasts of the cannons we'd been subjected to. Sparrow's crew engaged in a battle with our soldiers, as the marines aboard ours were shooting at the buccaneers trying to reclaim their ship back from the unit placed under Mercer's command. Indeed many of our men falling overboard into the ocean after getting defeated by the suddenly roused up pirates, all the while when _the Empress_ was sailing away from _the Pearl_. Proving Feng to have made an apparent new alliance with whoever was still aboard Sparrow's ship and betrayed us, after letting out an enraged groan me striding up the stairs even mair determined to catch the accursed miscreant before he could get to his ship. However as I arrived to the highest step and was about to lunge at Sparrow currently preparing to fire one of our unmanned cannons that had been turned to face us, by the look of his fiddle with the rope partly tied around the end of the cannon which other end had been thrown over one of the sailbeams to most likely swing himself on board his vessel, my uncle's deterring hand however stopping me from engaging yet again. Me casting him a slight glower as he also took in Sparrow's means to escape, his face filling with incredulity equal to mine. Finally arriving to the same conclusion about the man's sanity I had ages ago.

"You're mad."

"Thank goodness for that, because if I wasn't, this would probably never work."

"Sparrow!" I exclaimed, in the end ignoring my uncle and his folly agreements with this scroundrel and vaulted up to the quarterdeck. Too late however as Sparrow now lit the cannon, my eyes widening and I jumped out of the way just in time as the cannonball flew out of the machine. Blasting away the miniature soldier the pirate had had the time to place to the mouth of the cannon, as the buccaneer was flung high into the air as planned by the rope, me crashing onto my back and watching with skeptical eyes as he was actually successful in this yet another utterly ludicrous plan of escape. His scream of terror rising above all other noises clamoring in the air currently, until both uncle Cutler and I had scarmbled to our feet to witness the pirate to eventually land on his target, currently standing perched on top of the retaken _Pearl_ 's taffrail, although the ship had already started to veer away from ours. Completely unscathed. That if anything confirming that that bloody scamp must've had the luck of a devil if such a crazy stunt like that hadn't either killed him.

"Sir! Which ship do we follow?" Groves asked then upon jogging up the stairs, me still scowling towards the swiftly receding ship as sheathed me rapier. Pouting in annoyance as heard my uncle to respond.

"Signal _the Dutchman_ to track down Sao Feng, we follow _the Pearl_. How soon can we have the ship ready to pursue?"

Just as he'd said that we could hear the formidable sound of wood splintering, with a new scowl directed to the skies me turning on my heels to see how the main mast of _the Endeavour_ came crashing down because of some apparent direct hit of one of _the Pearl_ 's cannons. Diminishing our chances to follow after the pirates to none, as the mast fell sideways. Breaking the port side gunwale, me sighing at the sight of the broken mast spawled across the deck, the crow's nest submerged in the water, as Groves turned to gaze after the fleeing _Pearl_. Having the gall to look even a tad admiring as half a smile played on his lips.

"Do you think he plans it all out, or just makes it as he goes?"

"Instead of expressing reverence to a criminal, I suggest you to go and prepare our men to clear out this mess so that we can raise anchor without a redundant delay, Lieutenant", I snapped in response, siding the man who instantly returned his features back to composed as straightened his posture, nodding. Me then but storming off, fuming, now more than ever wishing to be able to send that Sparrow down below with the fishes.

"Commodore!"

I hold back the most frustrated sigh yet as Norrington's voice caught my ears, stopping me from exiting the deck to go to my cabin to wait for the eventual chase after _the Pearl_ to commence. Me coming to a reluctant halt as the somewhat agitated Admiral was marching across the deck towards me, but his state of mind hadn't been caused by the previous, curt altercation with the pirates. The man turning me around by taking hold of my arm, locking serious gazes with me as I could practically read what was going through his mind at the moment.

"Yes, Admiral?" I asked tensely, eyeing at the man barely interested. Norrington's expression turning serious, him glancing down then abruptly chocked by the words about to leave his lips that troubled him.

"What happened to the Governor? He left with you, did he not?"

I took a moment to answer, once more several type of emotions surging within me at the sound of his question, feeling conflicted about what to say and how to say it, as I pushed a hand into my pocket to close the tiepin into my fist. My chin rising as I assumed a deadpan mien, being careful not to let anything tip off Norrignton of my lie as replied, quirking indifferent eyebrows.

"On his way to London. I escorted him to one of Marquess McTavish's ships that was tasked to take him to England. He was of no use to our aspirations any longer as you yourself were present to witness, so he was sent somewhere he wouldn't make himself to be a further inconvenience."

Norrington frowned at me in confusion, partly surprised, until slight realization brightened up his demeanor a tad. "So he was pardoned by Lord Beckett?"

"Yes. He fulfilled his duty, and was therefore rewarded for his unsolicited support to the Company by regaining his freedom."

As Norrington broke into a delighted smile and dismissed himself with an understanding nod, I cursed the pestering sensations of guilt and actual remorse to hell as finally was able to leave the chaos of the main deck behind, escaping my scruples to my quarters and trying to once again leave them behind as well as the past…It nevertheless not going away by any inner command of mine and continued to infiltrate my thoughts constantly. Stuck in my head and heart, the abrupt heaviness of them both downright shocking me. As a blasted reminder of that me casting a glare down at the tiepin I for some reason had gotten the need to confiscate from the Governor before he'd been shot by the marine and his body had been lost to the sea, me in the end throwing the object far away from me upon feeling it like burn my palm. It landing on my cot, me detaching my belt and also flinging it over to the chair, my sword falling to the floor. The distinct clang of it causing my torn self to gasp, with that same denial me then forcing back all feelings of contrition. As I then came to think about Elizabeth again and imagined how she would be crushed by the news of her father's passing me sighing, after all but leering at the accursed tiepin from the door as my mind was filled with the recollections of the elderly man and the events at that boat before his demise...Which I'd overseen, even if it hadn't been my hand that had done the fateful deed unlike my uncle believed.

"Damn you old man."

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_ = I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. I claim ownership only over my OC's, and my additions to the original plot.**


	18. Entry 17

_**Disclaimer = I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. I claim ownership only over my OC's, and my additions to the original plot.**_

* * *

 **Entry 17**

* * *

 _ **Miranda**_

I let me heid sink backwards ontae th' bench as th' deepest sigh escaped from me system, me juist stayin' there for a bit, savorin' th' solitude which I hadn't been able to enjoy for as long as I could remember. There to have always been someone aroond to disrupt me need to be juist alone, but lik' I'd previously wished for indeed gettin' that moment in me lonesome efter endin' up locked intae th' brig (although Gibbs, who'd taken me revealed kinship to Beckett surprisingly calmly had suggested nae to actually lock th' door, as he hadn't been one o' those bearin' grudges towards me juist because I'd happened to be born to th' wrong family. But I'd in th' end told 'im to follow thro' it completely, to be certain naw one to be able to get in if some o' th' pirates would come to have second thougths aboot their Captain's decision). Efter listenin' in to th' streenge clamor o' first men shoutin' 'n' then cannons roarin' amongst th' nonplussin' noise o' weapons clashin' that had suddenly erupted up oan th' main deck aboot an hour in to me inprisonment ('n' upoan spyin' thro' th' wee, round window oan th' hull within me cell efter th' first ruckus had subsided I'd also been able to see an unfamiliar ship to have been anchored abeam to _th' Pearl_ ) me wance again dwellin' in th' befallen silence. Bein' able to think, aboot many things, everythin' seemin' so clear noo that there was nobody there to have an affect oan me musings wi' their words, or by their mere presence. Indeed me takin' th' maist o' this rarest o' all chances to be by meself, which one didn't come upoan almost ne'er while spendin' weeks aboard a ship wi' ower a dozen o' others at minimum.

I regretted th' altercation I'd had wi' Elizabeth, still rather shaken that I had exactly been able to get so angry that it had reflected to actual actions made against 'er, but then again I only repented aboot me behavior. Nae me words, which regardless o' a few uncalled for remarks had been mair or less true. Me innermaist thoughts I'd been harborin' ever since William had made th' shockin' decision o' marryin' 'er instead o' me, but mair importantly since I'd stairted to notice me relationship to have stairted to evolve to mair o' that which maw had always warned oor friendship to grow wi' enough time, 'n' which also Elizabeth had made clear durin' oor earlier row. But noo that both o' us had been able to be mair honest wi' each other as weel as oorselves, I did feel better then. Nae havin' to bear guilt ower th' fact how I'd come to doonright dislike Elizabeth at times, 'n' noo that I'd pointed it oot to 'er I was even proud o' meself to have been able to take that prominent step forward I'd been afraid to do for years o' endurin' those ever growin' reservations aboot oor designated stands in th' life we'd been sharin'. Slight smile risin' oan me lips then as I realized to be in some wey, finally free from feelin' lik' strugglin' forward in 'er continuous, always so perfect seemed shadow, ever compared to 'er in everythin'…But nae longer. There was finally a distinct difference atween us, 'n' I kenned I was 'n' had ne'er been nothin' lik' 'er, which had been easy to dismiss in th' tender age o' a childhood when oor whole lives had revolved aroond childish ploys 'n' simply bein' lasses. But naw mair. I was me ain person, 'n' nothin' Elizabeth had said aboot me would ever again affect me view o' meself, th' fight 'n' th' matters brought up in it nae bein' able to underline that better.

Me heid popped up as I suddenly could hear th' sound o' th' door leadin' to th' brig to open, th' ungreased hinges screechin' substantially afore I picked up three set o' footsteps approachin'. Two hastenin' ones, 'n' one that sounded lik' stumblin' efter th' two others a bit, explanation comin' in a form o' Ragetti 'n' Pintel who for me utmaist bafflement came doon to th' brig while draggin' seized William atween 'em. Haulin' 'im from his claes ower to th' cell right neist to mine, me to have ne'er seen Ragetti keek so crossed as he did noo as I leveled questionable keeks at th' three men. William avoidin' to meet me eyes as Pintel then opened th' door for Ragetti to shove th' sullen William inside in a vehement manner that spoke o' clear distaste th' two pirates were feeling towards William all o' a sudden. As Pintel cast a murderous scowl at uncaring William while lockin' th' door again me risin' to me feet, goin' ower to th' bars separatin' William 'n' me.

"What is this? What was that commotion I heard a moment ago?"

"This lily-livered maggot bait crossed us", Pintel growled under his breath, me frownin' at his comment in even greater perplexion 'til Ragetti continued, his hard mien softenin' as he faced me. 'Im turnin' aroond his fake eye that had been stuck to keek towards William from afore.

"He'd agreed to lead a mutiny against us so that Sao Feng's men could take over _the Pearl_ …But then Sao Feng and your uncle showed up, and the ship was taken over yet again and Jack was taken to _Endeavour_ , until Sao Feng crossed Beckett and made a deal with Barbossa and we took her back after he'd left with Elizabeth and Jack escaped from _Endeavour_ just before we fled after breaking her main mast."

From that gush o' uncomprehensible phrases I did manage to gather enough to become shocked, me this time facin' William who by this time did keek up to me efter droppin' doon to sit oan th' bench in his cell. Me blinkin' skeptically afore I could feel me eyes widen a tad while I eyed at 'im quizzically, nae believin' what I'd juist heard, which still had left me quite addled. Me gaze moving atween William 'n' th' two pirates leerin' at 'im in turns, 'til I found me voice again. Utterly stunned.

"What? Mutiny? Why…For what?" I demanded, ootraged, wance again seekin' answers from th' accused perpetrator o' this conquer attempt who was simply goupin' doon at th' floor as th' men who'd thrown 'im intae th' brig didn't save their glowers. Me nae kennin' what to think as so astounded by this unforeseen turn o' events I was when Pintel was th' one to elaborate.

"He wanted to get _the Pearl_ to himself, so he lured us over to that island to create a diversion so that Sao Feng's crew could help 'im capture _the Pearl_ while Sao Feng himself had been waiting for us to arrive beforehand…That petty cad betraying us to make a deal with Beckett, according to which Jack were to be handed over to Sao Feng, where the ship would remain in this possession…Until he was betrayed by the man himself and rightfully bereft of his shortlived Captainship…I'd be rather swallowed by the Kraken than to follow a poltroon of a Captain like _him_."

"But why?" I questioned yet again, mair emphatically 'n' this time gazed only at William, who truly keeked lik' shrivellin' a bit at th' face o' me accostin' inquiry. 'Im finally meetin' me eyes, but appearin' only calm 'n' unapologetic efter all as he answered, causin' me to take a doubtful pace backwards.

"To trade _the Pearl_ for my father's freedom. I promised I'd save him. And Beckett and Feng were my best bets in achieving that."

"But yer plan didn't quite go the way you wanted, did it?" Pintel retorted, spitting to the floor in front o' William's cell as I simply backed awa', those few words William had said confirmin' th' notion I'd juist arrived at yet again, but for th' foremaist time only noo me realizin' th' magnitude o' it…that I was faced to face wi' a total, utter stranger. Someone who could sacrifice everyone 'n' everythin' else for th' sake o' one personal goal, even if it were th' attempt to free his father. Efter thinkin' ower what I'd heard from Pintel 'n' Ragetti me fathomin' William to remind me o' me uncle, 'n' worst even…To have acted juist lik' 'im. Schemin' behind everyone's backs, 'n'…mine as weel. Because th' only time he could've come to plan this was back when we'd been at Singapore. Long afore…this. Feelin' betrayed, hurt ower his calculative, heedless actions that sounded lik' somethin'me uncle would do so much that it disgusted me, me then only keekin' awa' from William. Facin' th' bars in front o' me as saw 'im to stand, me simply listenin' at th' two pirates talkin' to me locked up companion as I found meself wishin' to be anywhere but in th' same room wi' 'im.

"Aye, you got right what you deserved, you ruddy blighter!" Ragetti added, me seein' William to turn his attention from me to th' men, levelin' 'em a leer back. Me thoughts racin' but always culminatin' to that one certain painful one, me observin' Pintel to come closer to William's bars, narrowin' his eyes in satisfaction as beckoned to his cell.

"Hope Captain Jack leaves ye here to rot till not even your flees are left to miss ye. I'll be sure to serve yer remains to the rats."

I tried to wrap me heid aroond th' fact that William had actually wished to aid my uncle in capturing Jack and the rest of them by making a deal with Sao Feng in exchange o' a mere ship, such plan to have backfired tremendously by causin' 'im to be locked up in th' brig wi'oot a ship whatsoever 'n' Elizabeth to have been kidnapped by th' Chinese Pirate Lord. This all provin' however too much to handle in that gey moment 'n' I simply took in a breath to settle doon, watchin' Ragetti to lead his 'n' his comrade's wey towards th' stairs. Both o' 'em flashin' me a slight smile I wasn't able to return, Pintel actually haltin' in front o' me cell for a bit. 'Im inclinin' his heid towards William at th' end o' his sentence.

"Dreary thing Poppet, ye ending up spending time 'ere with this blackguard…But a'm glad ye've chosen to steer clear of curs like him. He don't deserve ye, I say."

I thought a moment, mullin' ower Pintel's frank remark 'n' eventually made a concurrin' nod. Causin' William to visibly flinch, me perhaps seein' his shoulders to also slump as he heard me response.

"Ye're right."

Efter I'd followed th' men to ascend th' stairs 'n' had heard th' significant sound o' th' hinges turnin' again, I directed a hard keek to William's direction. His previously so set features noo softenin' 'n' he was goupin' back at me wi' a remorseful face, 'til I only ignored 'im. Nae sayin' a word as marched to th' other side o' me cell 'n' sat doon heavily, foldin' me arms. Seein' from th' corner o' me eye William to dither a tad by th' sight o' me evident unwillingness to ackowledge 'im efter findin' aboot his real, hidden agenda in all o' this stairtin' from th' gey plannin' o' Jack's rescue even quite possibly. Me hearin' 'im eventually release a sigh as he came to stand by th' bars atween oor cells, tryin' to appeal to me.

"Miranda…"

"Be quiet."

"You can hate me all you want. Just let me explain."

I slowly turned me heid to his direction, nothin' but uncarin', partly angered keek oan me ain visage then as I eyed at this unscrupulous, all aroond revealed to be disingenuous man who did his best to have me listen wi' that sincere demeanor he'd put oan. His eyes that warm color o' broon that wance would've made me do anythin' for 'im, but to listen to 'im specify why he'd lied 'n' deceived all o' us wasn't one o' those things. So indignant this freish, yet clandestine remained side o' 'im made me that I could barely even keek at 'im wi'oot endin' up taken ower by similar urge to jump up 'n' rough th' man up a bit wi' a few hard slaps lik' durin' me fight wi' Elizabeth. However me givin' 'im but a single, indeed annoyed keek intae eyes afore ignored 'im completely.

"Naw. I don't want to hear it."

"Miranda…"

"Don't speak to me!" I exclaimed, turnin' aroond in a flash to emphasize me point 'n' narrowed me eyes, holdin' back th' urge to spew oot th' words that were formin' intae poignant, disappointed phrases in me mind 'n' simply let oot a frustrated breath. Th' keek in me eyes causin' William to freeze 'n' it was his turn to step awa', in defeat. "I don't want to hear anythin' ye have to say. I awready heard plenty."

"Miranda, please. Just listen to me", William tried, briefly returnin' back to th' bars to level a coaxin' keek ower to me, but I only gouped forward. Liftin' me feet oan th' bench as hunched neist to th' back wall o' th' cell, bypassin' all his attempts 'n' words to gain me attention noo matter how much regret or hurt his voice came to reflect as I anymair didn't ken was it real or plain pretence. Conflicted whether anythin' aboot 'im was real any further, had all he'd said 'n' done durin' these past weeks been nothin' but a built up to his ultimate betrayal in which I'd been given a role o' me ain as much as others. Witnessin' me upset state 'n' anger William givin' in rather quickly, understandin' that this time aroond he wouldn't be able to move me wi' anythin' he said. 'Im retreatin' back to th' bench 'imself in th' end 'n' went wheest, th' silence that descended then feelin' much mair oppressin' from afore. Th' athomsphere turnin' but dismal in a flash, me nae matchin' any o' th' goups William came to level at me in th' followin' hours, efter broodin' in me ain ponders me realizin' nightfall to have arrived only when Edward arrived to th' brig to brin' me some supper in a form o' th' same familiar hardtack. Givin' none to William whatsoever, 'n' he cast but a fleetin' keek ower to th' man as daunered to me cell.

"What exactly has happened, Edward?" I inquired from 'im in atween th' bites, Edward leanin' against th' bars as lifted his eyebrows. Ackowledgin' William as much as by noddin' to his wey.

"Has he not been cooperative in talking?"

"I'm asking ye."

Edward didn't say anythin', but I could see from his eyes that he'd understood th' reason behind th' chilly ambiance that had ruled ower th' space upoan his arrival, 'im noo scratchin' his beard a wee afore made a slight heidshake. "Sao Feng was laying in wait for us close to that island we went to refill our water supply. His men engaged into a mutiny, which led us ending up apprehend not only by arriving Feng but later on Company soldiers as yer uncle's flagship arrived and the tables were soon enough turned. Barbossa making a deal with Sao Feng which required trading Elizabeth for his cooperation, but bargain was struck and the Pirate Lord helped us vanguish the marines and reclaim _the Pearl_ after the initiator of this whole event had been captured and Sparrow managed to escape yer uncle's ship before we took off running."

Edward didn't have to keek William's wey for all o' us to realize to whom he was referrin' to, me noo gazin' up to me brother in interest. "Aye, I heard that from Pintel 'n' Ragetti afore…But what bargain exactly?"

"Apparently Peter had promised Feng _the Pearl_ if he would double-cross Turner in favor of the Company. But as yer uncle's lackey showed up with a handful of marines, it quickly turned out his own deceit to have also come back to bite him, as neither Peter nor yer uncle had had any intention of abiding by such promise once the man they sent dismissed Feng's claims. Appointing the ship to belong to the Company, leading Sao Feng to be convinced to betray Beckett after Barbossa mentioned to intend to release Calypso, Goddess of the seas, and whom he announced us to be able to use against the Company Armada in the upcoming battle. And then it was the question of negotiating the terms and Feng agreed to join the fight against East India after Elizabeth gave up herself to make the deal valid."

"Sea Goddess?" I repeated incredulously, frownin'. "'N' Feng agreed due to such a silly notion?"

"Quite. That he did…Although when the name of the Goddess came up, he appeared to become rather fascinated with Elizabeth."

"Because he thinks Elizabeth is Calypso."

Both o' us were taken aback by William's interrupton, us castin' a brief glance to his wey, 'til I sighed 'n' all me attention was at me brother again. Me reelin' back a bit to one o' his previous remarks.

"Elizabeth gave 'erself up to Feng? I hope she kenned what she was doin'…"

"There's no reason for concern. If I've ever met a tough woman, there is one in her. It's remarkable what an effect the correct uprbringing might have to a person."

I let oot a slight chuckle at Edward's comment, afore keeked doon pensively, havin' a thought. "'N' what is to happen noo?"

"I don't know, Randa. After flinging himself back aboard his ship from _the Endeavour_ Sparrow gave the crew direct instructions to adjust the ship's course to Shipwreck Cove, but to me eyes he's clearly been hiding something he doesn't want anyone else to know about. Undoubtedly regarding to his little chat he had with yer uncle, which he's been extremely tight-lipped about…But I'm sure they did a lot more than just recollected the past over companionable drinks."

"Is _th' Endeavour_ efter us?"

"No. One of _the Pearl_ 's cannons managed to damage her mast, and it snapped in two just as she was being prepared to pursue us. It will give us half a day's headstart, which accoring to Sparrow's responses given to many worries queries about the matter will be more than enough to elude Beckett from our trail…Although the man has maintained rather slow pace, even if our enemy isn't right abaft us. "

"That's right, Ragetti mentioned that…But I only wish that's true. I have a bad feeling aboot all o' this."

"Same here. Only that the incident left rather a bad taste in me mouth instead, if you know what I'm getting at…"

I noo finally keeked ower to William willingly 'n' behold 'im exchange a fleetin' scowl wi' earnest become Edward, 'til me brother then smiled at me encouragingly. Placin' a curt haun under me jaw.

"Fret not. I trust Sparrow to take us to Shipwreck Cove before yer uncle's spies manage to pinpont our location for him…Since _one_ of them has already been caught and put behind solid iron to prevent him from pulling any more tricks from his sleeves…"

I closed me eyes wi' a sigh at Edward's acrid comment, but simply made a nod in response. Us chattin' a bit mair 'til he left th' brig to go finish th' food distribution, me goin' ower to th' left side o' me cell then 'n' sat ontae th' floor again. Me back turned to William as I leant against th' bars 'n' continued eatin', however soon a loud growl o' William's stomach cuttin' th' silence 'n' I stopped me endless chewin'. Directin' a glance doon at th' three pieces o' hardtack I had left in addition to th' one I was currently eatin', efter weighin' th' situation for a bit me then sighin' wance mair under me breath 'n' removed one o' th' hardtacks afore placed th' plate oan th' floor. Wi'oot a word pushin' it intae William's cell, efter a brief moment o' me listenin' to 'im stir from his position he'd remained in basically th' whole time he'd been in th' brig 'n' neist shuffle doon to th' floor to reclaim th' food 'im finally endin' th' silent treatment oan his part. Nae that I would've particularly wished for it, as me mood had nae bettered at all while forced to be alone wi' 'im, 'n' yet so close that I could've heard his every breath.

"Thank you."

I naturally said nothin' to that, juist kept oan eatin' in silence 'n' nae as much as stole a peek at 'im ower me shoulder. Me settlin' th' back o' me heid intae one o' th' square shaped slits atween th' crisscrossin' bars as let me eyes wander aboot th' toaty cell, nae findin' anythin' to entertain meself wi, enablin' th' vexin' thoughts aboot William to take ower again. 'Him nae helpin' by decidin' to keep up th' conversation, or th' try to initiate it…even darin' to sound sarcastically carefree as I heard 'im release an amused breath efter th' long pause that had followed his previous sentence.

"I never knew you could be capable of fighting with someone like that…especially with Elizabeth."

Me eyes peered to his direction, but I didn't turn, yet again sayin' nothing to reply. Th' clear attempt o' his obvious, so tedious remarks to try to make me talk almost causin' me to roll me eyes scunnered. Efter I didn't answer either noo in th' followin' minute me then hearin' William to sigh, th' distinctive clang o' th' plate tellin' me 'im to have stopped eatin'.

"Miranda, you have to speak to me."

Still nothin'. I reacted in naw wey to his statement as only focused oan grindin' th' hardbread intae th' smoothest substance that I was able to swallow. William's voice turnin' noo a bit desperate as he continued, even a tad frustrated ower what I could only assume to be me stubborness to pay naw heed to 'im lik' I'd always done naw matter th' situation. This probably remindin' 'im o' th' months I'd shunned 'im efter I'd witnessed 'im winch (kiss) Elizabeth at th' parapet o' Fort Charles, 'n' bein' ignored yet again didn't suit weel wi' 'im at all.

"I can't stand you being this silent and unresponsive…Please Miranda, just…At least listen to me if you really wish not to speak to me."

I closed me eyes in annoyance, countin' to ten as as weel abandoned th' remains o' me supper ontae th' bench, hearin' William to stir again oan his seat as he wi'oot a doubt was eyein' at me from behind.

"Miranda?"

"Ye juist can't remain honest wi' me, can ye?" I asked then, abruptly bringin' me silence to an end as he'd requested, but me question successfully took 'im unawares as I then turned aroond. Me gaze but grim as I finally exchanged a keek wi' 'im, his mien appearin' confused 'til his features formed a mask o' unawareness. Me examinin' 'im in contempt, suddenly hatin' 'im again wi' every bone in me body. "Efter ye yerself called for honesty, all th' deception 'n' secrecy to cease atween us…Ye juist keep oan lyin' to me. Till th' end."

"You're right", William admitted, efter holdin' his gaze for a short while me keekin' awa', too upset to continue th' goup. "I did lie to you. But not because I didn't want to tell you the truth."

"'N' yet 'ere I am in a situation where me belief in ye 'n' everythin' ye say is put to question", I replied sharply, truthfully as keeked at 'im again wi' a quizzical frown. Hint o' hurt then in me eyes, but which I still witheld maistly within me. "How am I supposed to listen to ye when I don't ken is there even an ounce o' a trustworthy man left in ye?"

"What? What makes you think that?" William questioned, honestly stunned. "I admit that I have hid things from you. Things that I wouldn't have wanted you to find out this way, which I should've told you from the start, but was too…embarrassed to confess. But when you say I'm utterly devoid of your trust…Why?"

"Ye're really askin' me that?" I stated, standin' up as leveled a fumin' keek at William, who returned it wi' a frown 'n' followed me suite, springin' to his feet 'n' comin' to th' bars.

"I am asking you to tell me what you mean by calling me utterly untrustworthy."

"Why is it that I always have to be th' one to voice oot yer mistakes to ye?" I asked, skeptical. "Are ye truly that blind to yer ain wrongdoings that ye see naw fault in 'em, unless someone points 'em oot to ye?"

"Just say it, Miranda. Insult me later, but now…I just want to know why you think so about me."

I was quiet for awhile afore stairted to speak again, William goupin' at me intently in keen desire to hear me response, that sincerely curious keek he had oan his coupon appearin' real but who kenned…Maybe he was juist actin' to amuse 'imself?

"Ye joined this venture, helped to save Jack only to deliver 'im to me uncle so that ye could tak' possession o' his ship…for nothin'. Ye say ye did it to save yer father, but since there is but slim chance for 'im to be free as long a Jones' lives all those lies, intrigues behind everyone's back 'n' secret deals devised to betray nae only those ye've come to deem yer enemies but also those who care for ye, who luv ye…have made ye lik' 'im. Lik' me uncle who has nothin' but his personal gain in mind when he goes makin' beneficial allies in one turn, 'n' in th' neist sinks a knife in their backs wance they've ran oot o' purpose. 'N' nae only in th' matter o' hatchin' a secret plan wi' Sao Feng, wi' Elizabeth as weel…I suppose I'm been much use to ye too, haven't I?

"Use?" Willian repeated, remorse playin' all ower his mien 'til he keeked at me questionably. Me challengin' his gaze wi' me stern goup. "I'm nothing like your uncle, Miranda."

"It doesn't appear so to me."

"Damn it, Miranda, what do you suppose I should've done?!" William breathed then, briefly annoyed 'imself as frowned at me grimly. "I gave him my word that I would help free him from _the Dutchman_. And since you didn't let me kill Jones at Isla Cruces, I had to come up with another way to do it."

"So this is me fault, is it? For nae lettin' ye make yerself a murderer?"

"No…No, just…Please try to see this from my perspective. Then you understand that I had no other choice to proceed with the deceit. I told you that I'd been thinking, understanding some things about myself that before were a total mystery to me…Until recently. I made a choice. And I stand by it."

"I do see it…o' coorse ken why ye've went this far juist to fulfill yer promise to 'im…But ye'll get nothin' in return 'n' instead lose everythin' ye've put at risk for that choice", I stated efter a pause, causin' William's demeanor to turn earnest. Dissent in his eyes.

"You don't know that."

"I do. Ye saw th' state o' th' crewmen aboard _th' Dutchman_. 'N' ye also saw th' eventual fate that awaits 'em, wi'oot anyone bein' able to change that. So what ye're doin' is but prolongin' th' inevitable. Ye remember what ye father said aboot th' curse, what Wyvern told us aboot th' hert…It's nae up to ye to decide oan yer father's fate."

"You're wrong", William remarked, curtly, nae hearin' me. Me therefore simply raisin' me eyebrows impassively, keekin' awa' wi' a gutted sigh.

"Then ye have indeed made yer choice. But don't expect me to stomach it. Because ye're only ruinin' yerself 'n' placin' yer whole life as collateral only because ye feel guilty ower yer father's death."

"Of course I do!" William exclaimed, momentarily hurt in turn, me seein' th' regret oan his mien as he was then plagued by his father's distressin' circumstances satirtin' from th' findin' o' th' Aztec gold. "I couldn't help him then, before he was cursed and then trapped to the bottom of the sea by Barbossa, until it was I who brought upon his death by breaking that curse…But I can rectify that now. I can help him. And I will."

"Then do so. But ye should've come up wi' a better wey to do it instead o' oan th' detriment o' others."

I went silent then for a moment, William neither sayin' anythin' in response but I noticed 'im eyein' at me somewhat conflicted, although juist noo he'd keeked back at me but determined. Committed to his premeditated resolve, but perhaps me words managed to get thro' to 'im enough to have 'im second guess 'imself 'n' this _'choice'_ he'd arrived at due to me initial encouragement. Me however nae to have meant his owerview o' his affairs to have led to this.

"I understand that my treachery in this matter angers you", William spoke up then, calmly, neist lettin' oot a sigh as took a thoughtful break. Then levelin' a quizzical keek at me. "But what does Elizabeth have to do with this? Why did you mention her?"

"Can't ye guess?" I retorted incredulously, lettin' oot a doubtful huff. "Ye as weel as everyone heard what we were sayin' afore oor altercation."

William thought a moment, eventually havin' a realization as I sat back doon, his coupon noo assumin' doonright taken aback face afore he gazed at me in definite denial. 'Im takin' hold o' th' bars to pull 'imself closer to me, shakin' his heid vigorously as he followed me train o' thought, pickin' up th' hints from me previous words.

"No. It's not true."

"That ye haven't used me to get back at Elizabeth by proposin' to remain friends, spendin' so much time wi' me 'n' even askin' me to come wi' ye to Singapore only to provoke 'er?" I questioned in disbelief, nae keekin' at 'im but turned me heid to his direction, me voice turnin' noo a tad sad. Shakin' me ain heid, awready convinced o' th' truth Elizabeth had helped me see. "I'm afraid I cannot believe ye. Elizabeth sure seemed to think so. 'N' efter everythin' that I've found oot aboot ye lately, how I've seen ye change afore ye even admitted that to me yerself…It explains it all. Why ye've kept silent aboot yer affairs, yer plans 'n' true feelings, all that ye wance used to share wi' me. But I guess this shouldn't be surprisin' as by stayin' quiet aboot all o' that ye could have me secretly aid ye in all yer ploys wi'oot me expressin' me deterrin' rebuttal to 'em."

"Is that what you really think? That I would be that cruel towards you? Towards her?" William queried, me turnin' to goup at 'im stoically. Exasperation causin' me to wrinkle me eyebrows.

"Ye tell me. Because I do nae really ken what is goin' thro' yer heid, can't tell what ye're aboot to do, are ye tellin' th' truth or lyin'…'N' have come close nae to care. All this tryin' to figure ye oot is exhaustin' me 'n' only makes clear that I naw longer ken what to think o' ye. 'N' I'm done wi' it. I can't do this anymair, William. I can't keep concernin' meself wi' ye when ye keep oan drawin' awa', disappearin' deeper 'n' deeper intae yer secrets 'n' this freish person ye've become I ken nothin' aboot. So why could I nae believe ye to be juist that cruel? Juist lik' ye were towards Jack 'n' everyone else by devisin' this plan that ye were aware to brin' but harm to others."

I could feel me eyes to have become moister, skeptical frown set oan me visage as I watched William to close his own. In apparent, true remorse 'n' me words had made 'im curtly speechless, 'im then simply matchin' me goup helpless. Visibly aggrieved by me sombre ootlook o' 'im, but that's exactly what I was thinkin' right noo. 'Im in th' end releasin' another, deeper sigh as his gaze then seemed honest when it met mine, his voice also soundin' frank. So much so that it conflicted me.

"I'm…I am your friend. And I would never hurt you deliberately. You must know that, despite of all you just said about me. But no matter as what kind of a despicable man you've come to regard me, you have to know that none of this, not my choice to betray Jack and make a deal with your uncle, or any part of this mess was ever meant to harm _you_."

"True friends don't hide things lik' this from one another!" I breathed indignant, me anger risin' again 'n' wance again I shot to me feet. Comin' closer to William in me heat o' emotion, several o' 'em squeezin' me hert in turns as I eyed at th' apologetic, rueful lookin' William tryin' to say somethin'. But I continued, mair hurt in me ain voice. "Elizabeth I understand, since it is sometimes hard to tell someone ye luv what is really goin' oan wi' yer life, but I'm different. I agreed to support ye naw matter what, but ye couldn't find it in yerself to trust in me 'n' me friendship that much to tell me th' truth!"

"Well that's just that, isn't it?" William stated then, stupefyin' me 'n' I took a wee baffled step back as didn't follow 'im. William noo gazin' doon for awhile 'til another realization conjured up a serious face oan his coupon. 'Im facin' me wi' naw lie in his eyes, me feelin' it in me twingin' hert then 'im to be tellin' th' truth this time. "We're not friends, Miranda. Never have been."

I was shocked by this annoucement, this painful revelation, but as I then told meself to be but glad that he was finally honest wi' me, me then allowin' me crestfallen eyes to drop as weel afore I turned awa' from 'im. Searchin' th' floor as bit me lip to keep th' melancholy under a lock 'n' key, neist simply goupin' in front o' meself as accepted his words, seein' th' reason in 'em. As noo when William had said it, I also realized 'im to have ne'er been a friend to me regardless o' all me reassurances to both meself 'n' others. Lik' I'd awready in a wey told 'im some days ago belowdecks durin' one o' oor discussions, me still seein' 'im but as th' only man I luved. That to have ne'er changed, th' luv I'd felt for 'im to have ne'er died awa' nor morphed intae that friendship I'd liked to pretend it to be, since it would've been an easy wey oot o' th' hertbreak…In th' light o' this me nae helpin' but feelin' inconsolable at th' face o' William's sincere words, accordin' to which I hadn't been even a comrade to 'im since oor separation. Me makin' an understandin' nod as a sign o' concur, lettin' oot a long breath.

"Aye. Ye're right. I don't ken what we ever were…"

Yet another long silence ensued then, us both standin' stiffened to oor spots in loss o' any kind o' words, me keepin' me eyes awa' from 'im nae to let me emotions to take th' best o' me, which would've been maist uncalled for noo when I'd gotten what I'd wanted. Honesty, juist endurin' th' pain 'n' all th' turmoil as different thoughts stairted to bounce aroond in me heid, William's eyes however roamin' aboot me 'n' I noticed 'im to be closin' his fists aroond th' bars repeatedly in hesitation, in unawareness o' what to say. 'Til he figured it oot, his delivery wance again but desperate as he spoke, everythin' aboot 'im tellin' o' an equally troubled mind as me ain. Which baffled me, me nae understandin' why _he_ was so upset by this.

"I don't want any bad blood to form between us. I didn't concern myself with what others thought of me when I did what I did, but…I don't want you to hate me, Miranda. Even more so after what I heard you say to Elizabeth earlier. You…You are the last person I want to be driven away. I know the gravity of my actions and see why they haven't given you any reason to believe in me, but taken how much closer we've become during these last months, and how much you've helped me withstand these in many ways trying times consisting of impossibles choices I never would've imagined to be forced to face for the sake of one aim out of all the things I want…Regardless of what you said about the deliberated cost I've accepted, I don't want it to include losing your trust in me. Because that is what has kept me going these days during the moments I've hated myself for becoming everything I knew you to come to despise, and something I can't go on without."

"I still can't agree wi' what ye've done", I answered quietly, William noddin'.

"I don't ask you to. Just that you don't let my deeds to alienate you from me."

I didn't come up wi' anythin' reasonable enough to say so I simply gazed doon, th' maist confused 'n' owerwhelmed by 'im that I'd been in ages, but somehow managin' to make meself arrive to a compromise wi' what William had juist told me. Makin' me peace wi' it as he noo requested o' me, however afore bein' able to think aboot oor owerall addlin' conversation further William surprisin' me by takin' hold o' me haun efter stretchin' oot an arm thro' th' bars. Pullin' me closer.

"You know what I talked to Elizabeth about before your argument?" he asked, o' coorse me nae kennin' that so I simply eyed at 'im nonplussed, both by his question 'n' his touch. Even mair so as he then took both o' me hauns, glidin' his ain from me elbows to me palms afore enclosed 'em intae his fingers lightly, while all th' while keepin' me eyes locked in his. As I only gouped back at 'im silent 'im finishin' his sentence, th' keek in his eyes turnin' gentler, measurin' me. "…I told her that I couldn't be with her anymore. That whatever I imagined to be between us had disappeared long ago and what had remained was starting to turn into mutual acrimony, hurting each of us. Making things unnecessarily difficult, when the whole thing was but simple…That I'd fallen out of love with her. If I ever even truly loved her instead of simply idolizing the thought of it."

"Why are ye tellin' me this?" I asked then, dazed but at th' same time utterly baffled, me voice comin' oot somewhat breathless as I found meself keekin' back at William in even greater disbelief than th' last time he'd spoken aboot this to me afore. At this moment 'im however soundin' much mair…measured 'n' certain, lik' he indeed had thought this ower. Which was th' gey thing that even somewhat frightened me, me blinkin' at 'im as he tightened his grip o' me hauns, his demeanor although tender also appearin' to me as serious when he replied.

"Because I need to tell you something else. What I've been too big of a coward to say the longer I kept the truth from you. The more I was reminded of my mistake and what it would do to you…But you need to know."

I waited for 'im to continue, nae able but to goup back at 'im as his eyes searched me mien, to find th' wance again lost courage but almost immediately he gained a resolute keek oan his ain coupon as he then locked soft gazes wi' me, me hert jumpin' as he glanced doon. Me doin' th' same 'til his haun guided me heid back up, to see 'im keek th' maist sincere in a long while while confronted wi' me. Me hert stoppin' completely for instinctive dread o' what he was aboot to say.

"Miranda, I…"

Th' door o' th' brig slammed open then, interruptin' William, 'n' both o' oor heids snapped towards th' staircase as lik' afore three pairs o' booted feet were joggin' doon to th' brig. Me makin'a slight frown as couldn't imagine a reason for any o' th' pirates to have to come 'ere (unless some o' 'em had efter all decided to come to pay me a hostile visit), but it was instantly whisked awa' wance I witnessed th' men who entered th' ship's dungeon. All uniformed, nae pirates, their coats th' odd color o' green that wasn't common to be used to adorn th' English military attires, leavin' me unaware o' their actual identity. Only one o' 'em standin' oot as true British wi' that East India uniform he was wearin', me eyes widenin' for dismay as I recognized this lastly arrived marine 'n' went closer to th' front bars o' me cell to take a closer keek at th' soldiers who noo came to a halt by th' cells. Me utter bafflement to see marines 'ere aboard _th' Pearl_ forgotten 'n' replaced by wonder as William 'n' I gouped at th' three men quizzically, stunned. Me finally turnin' me attention to me brother whom I followed to take th' keys to th' cells from one o' th' pillars, meetin' his solemn eyes.

"Peter? What are ye doin' 'ere? How did ye…?"

"Sparrow made a deal with our uncle", Peter informed, William 'n' I exchangin' a surprised keek, afore oor eyes returned back to Peter who noo tossed th' keys to one o' th' lower ranked soldiers accompanyin' 'im. Flicker o' irritation makin' appearance oan his mien but he then raised his jaw, gazin' back at me wi' a blank expression efter castin' a hateful glare to William's direction, toaty smile causin' th' corners o' his lips to rise a bit in th' end. "The Brethren Court for his life…And you, sis, as an addition to the made bargain. I came to bring you back with me. Your fiancé has been most eager to see you again."

I was too stupefied to even reply, smply eyein' at Peter 'n' th' two soldiers come to fetch me in puzzlement, glancin' towards William who returned me gaze equally taken aback 'til his features were consumed by disapproval. 'Im levelin' a hard goup at Peter who noo nodded at th' marine to open me cell. As I followed th' man to proceed to release me, me finally snappin' oot o' me daze, fillin' wi' fleetin' rage due to th' revelation that Jack had actually sold me oot to me uncle efter gettin' captured in th' mutiny 'n' taken to his ship. Grave dissent then settin' foot in me as weel 'n' I retreated wi' a shake o' me heid, th' mention o' Taran only increasin' me reluctance to be yet again used as other people pleased, to become th' personal gain in matters that I wanted nothin' to do wi'. As th' marine opened th' door o' me cell me glarin' at 'im in addition to me brother as raised a deterrin' arm for th' man nae to come any closer, me eyes lik' ice, me fillin' wi' anger. It still hurtin' as much as afore to notice Peter to be still disregardin' me benefit 'n' will in order to follow thro' wi' oor uncle's aspirations.

"Stay awa' from me", I ordered th' marine, th' man indeed stoppin' in middle o' enterin' th' cell due to th' sound o' me irated voice, but Peter then let oot a frustrated sigh as he saw me direct one mair keek towards William. His coupon as weel assumin' an annoyed countenance as he pushed past th' soldiers, aboot to drag me oot 'imself, me backin' awa' to th' back wall o' th' cell as faced 'im wi' a determined expression. Peter comin' to a momentary halt in front o' me as I shot an infuriated keek straight intae his eyes. One that conveyed me current feelings o' contempt 'n' hatred towards 'im, 'n' which signaled 'im nae either to take a single step closer.

"I'm nae goin' anywhere. Ye can go crawlin' back to oor uncle 'n' tell 'im that I'm done bein' made a pawn in his games! I will nae agree to be used by any o' ye, so get oot o' o' me cell. _Noo_ , Peter."

"I don' have time for this", Peter simply snapped, indignant in turn as ignored me piqued remarks 'n' strode forth, me vaultin' awa' from 'im against th' wall as tried to keep 'im awa' from me but Peter managed to get hold o' me. His hauns grippin' me lik' vice as he hauled me towards th' door. "I _will_ take you to your husband, as was agreed on."

"Nae by me! Let go o' me, Peter! I'm nae leavin'!" I screamed, perhaps endin' up doonright hysterical even as did me best to stop 'im from towin' me oot o' th' cell, William's exclaims o' protest backin' me up, but only angerin' Peter who then twirled aroond efter succeedin' in takin' me to th' door. Th' keek in his eyes seethin' as he shook me wance to stop me strugglin'.

"Enough Miranda! You have no say in this after the way you handled your affairs by running off. And now you've lost all freedom to choose for yourself."

"Naw! Peter, let go o' me!" I shouted, jerkin' backwards, but Peter then wrapped his arms aroond me torso to stop me from dashin' back within th' cell afore he threw me ower his shoulder lik' I a ragdoll. Me strickin' me fits against his back 'n' kicked wi' all me mind as kept oan spoutin' me protests, enraged, William pleadin' Peter to release me but he didn't listen to either o' us. Disregardin' oor opposition, ignorin' his former best friend completely 'n' simply let oot an irritated groan afore restrained me wringglin' legs, stairtin' to march towards th' stairs. Me landin' one mair skelp doon oan his back for 'im to let me go afore heard William to rattle th' bars in anger 'imself, me keekin' up to 'im noo in slight fear afore he disappeared from me sight. His voice callin' oot me 'n' Peter's names fadin' one step at a time 'n' eventually I was carried to th' main deck, regardless o' me ne'er ceased struggle Peter neist hoistin' me back oan me feet 'n' immediately hauled me efter 'imself, towards th' starboard gunwale behind which I could see another ship to be waitin' for us to board. Efter catchin' a glimpse o' several other green clad Naval officers aboard 'er finally deducin' 'er to be one o' Taran's ships uncle Cutler had sent to collect me, afore me attention was returned back to th' crew o' _th' Black Pearl_ who'd all gathered to th' main deck to witness me brother draggin' me oot from below. Anger, but maist o' all confusion 'n' wonder written all ower their coupons as I cast haphazardous, supplicants keeks all aroond me. Beggin' 'em to help me, but as Peter had taken me ower to th' gangplank placed atween th' ships me eyes found Sparrow who lounged amongst his men, his arms folded, keekin' at us wi' somewhat repentant eyes. But at th' present I cared nae whether he regretted to have included me intae hid accord wi' me uncle, as so angry I was. Me eyes narrowin yet again…

"Ye!" I breathed in rage, Jack's face turnin' darker, but I didn't manage to take but a single step forth as Peter's arms had wance again circled me. Stoppin' me, efter managin' to subdue me 'im pressin' his heid against mine briefly. To calm me doon, where me eyes only threw daggers at Jack.

"Trust me, I would want nothing more than let you tear his throat right open, but that wasn't part of the deal", he told me, levelin' a deterrin' keek at me, where I only leered back. Tryin' to get 'im aff me.

"Neither am I!"

"It's already done."

I saw Peter then spot Edward who'd juist noo arrived to th' scene, oglin' at us in utter perplexion 'til he was surprised as much as I when Peter beckoned towards 'im afore noddin' at th' soldiers by his side, his eyes as uncarin' as ever as he then locked gazes wi Edward. This time ignorin' me horrified keeks I gave 'im in atween glancin' ower to me older brother in bafflement.

"We'll take him as well."

"What?" I accosted, dumbfounded, but as Peter shoved me towards th' gangplank from both arms 'n' I saw Edward to be upperhanded by th' marines I stopped oan me tracks. Resumin' me struggle, this time drillin' me objectin' goup intae me younger brother. "Naw! Leave 'im be!"

"Uncle Cutler wants you both. And Sparrow was happy to deliver", Peter answered impassively, frownin' a wee as forced me to climb up to th' gangplank. Me bypassin' all fear o' fallin' as twirled aroond to noo exchange a beseechin' keek wi' 'im efter gazin' at Edward who was also forced to accompany us by th' gunwale, shackled unlik' me.

"Peter please. I'll come wi' ye, but juist let 'im go."

"I told you, it's not up to me. I'm just here to take you to our uncle."

"Randa", Edward called to me then, me shiftin' me eyes to 'im to see 'im lock calmin' gazes wi' me, 'im nae strugglin' a bit as he simply stood composed atween Taran's men, noddin' at me. "It's alright. I can manage, just go with your brother."

Wi' a hopeless sigh I swallowed me objections, only because Edward asked me to, 'n' I finally turned oan me heels. Nae afore I'd cast a slight glower doon at Peter, 'n' noo daunered across th' plank as fast as dared, 'til was helped doon to th' deck o' Taran's ship by his soldiers. Their accents indeed confirmin' this vessel as weel as th' men crewin' it to be Scottish, me simply shakin' awa' their hauns as they greeted me, stompin' farther awa' from th' railing afore released a long sigh. Turnin' aroond again, to see Edward to be taken straight to below to be imprisoned to th' brig in turn, 'til I gazed ower to _th' Pearl_ one mair time. Me hert torn as I came to think o' William then, efter brushin' past Ragetti 'n' Pintel both sendin' me a wee wave me eyes lastly visitin' Gibbs, who nodded at me in goodbye. One o' th' marines then comin' ower to me 'n' tried to lead me to one o' th' cabins apparently reserved for me, but I only twirled aroond then 'n' left th' deck to go doon to th' brig meself. Rather spendin' this time o' true confinement wi' me inprisoned brother than to accept what had juist come to pass, hatin' th' gey thought o' complyin' in any wey to what Peter 'n' me uncle expected o' me by negotiatin' ower me life once again wi'oot me consent 'n' juist for their ain reasons. Me truly becomin' fed up to be th' pawn in everyone's endgame, decidin' there 'n' then that I had to do somethin' to change that…Kennin' exactly what to do to make it clear to me uncle that I was nae to be further taken advantage o' wi'oot 'im havin' to find that regardless o' me assumed temperate nature I had learned how to bite too…'N' me uncle would be th' first to realize that.

 ** _Will_**

I tightened the knot that kept the ropes secured around the barrel and the body of a deceased marine I'd carefully placed on top of it, to continue with the plan I'd come up with after failing to break out of the brig right after Peter had showed up to take Miranda with him to their uncle. Me getting out of my cell not until much later when it had been to late for me to stop him when he'd turned but deaf ear to both his sister's and my pleas of not taking her with him. As I attempted to push the barrel over the edge of _the Pearl_ 's prow, the pile of other corpses then caught my eye on my right and I cast a side glance towards them. Turning up my nose at the stink of flesh starting to rot after half a day of the dead men laying there under the sun, however ignoring my disgust me reminding myself of the purpose why I was doing this. After learning Jack to have made a deal with Beckett from Peter, which apparently involved revealing the Brethren Court to the Company, me to have instantly started to hatch up a way to benefit from the situation myself. Coming up with this particular course of action after trying to figure out what Jack's ultimate goal was and what he would've done in my place, all my time since escaping from the brig to have gone in tying up bodies to the empty barrels that had been moved to the clear space at the bow every half an hour. All just to aid Jack in his plans if he truly was intending to betray the Brethren, by leaving a trail for _the Endeavour_ to follow eventually as far as to Shipwreck Cove for my own reasons, when Jack and everyone else thought me to be still locked up in my cell. Taken the hostility I'd earned for myself from the crew, which made sure none of them to bring down any food for me until it was necessary to keep me alive, me figuring my own schemes to remain undetected by them a long as we would arrive to the Cove. Which by what I'd overheard the crew to say upon sneaking to the bow earlier would take about two to three days, me only hoping not to run out of these improvised markers before Beckett had managed to catch up with us.

As I cut the rope and was about to shove the barrel into the water again, I happened to look down at my father's knife. Hopelessness taking over me again as I next frowned indecisively upon casting a fleeting look at my necklace. Miranda's neckalce to be precise, as it had been originally made for her, only ending up back in my possession because she'd given it back to me, the very thought of her keeping it sickening her after my unfaithfulness…Passing the real reason off as a claim that she didn't have the _right_ to wear it any longer. But taken the new course all the things had taken lately, I'd seriously come to second guess that. Even more so now when my eyes shifted from the carnelian stone to the knife in my hand, me bringing it higher and eyeing at it conflicted, honestly at loss again what was it that I was currently doing…Or what was it that I had to do. Left even further unaware of that after my failed dicussion with Miranda, what I'd learned her to be thinking about me after my deception had been revealed to her in its full extent hurting me even more than to what I'd been prepared for. Impairing me far more gravely than Elizabeth's decision to leave with Sao Feng…Me now letting out a helpless sigh, the images of her and my father both daunting me then, wrestling one another in my head.

"You escaped the brig even quicker than I expected."

I twirled around at the sound of Jack's unexpected voice, for my utmost bewilderment me finding him sprawled on top of the bowsprit, him gazing back at me an approving grin plastered on his face. Me frowning at the man in bafflement of how he'd managed to sneak past me and all the way there without notifying me of his presence, or perhaps he'd been there this whole time unbeknownst to me…Flicker of frustration upon being found out by him passing as I then glanced to my sides in suspicion. Raising my father's knife, however not hearing any sounds to be coming from the deck which would've indicated others to have been alerted of my escape.

"William, do you notice something?" Jack questioned then, standing, starting to approach me with slow steps as I eyed at him in wonder. His voice remarkable as it continued to drop hints for me to pick up. "Or rather do you notice something that isn't there to be noticed?"

"You haven't raised the alarm", I finally caught his drift, following Jack with my eyes as stared at him quizzically again, in fact not understanding why he hadn't done so if he indeed had been aware of me being free. Especially if he'd been watching me work on my scheme this whole time.

"Odd, isn't it? But not as odd as this…"

I looked at the body and the keg perched on top of the gunwale, not meeting Jack's eyes as he kept on talking, his manneurisms, expression and tone all exuding how little impressed he was with this plan which was now laid out right in front of him.

"Come up with this all by lonesome, did you?"

I frowned at him in mock, locking indifferent gazes with him. "I said to myself, _'think like Jack'_."

"And this is what you arrived at? Lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove so as to gain his trust, accomplish your own ends? It's like you don't know me at all, mate."

"And yet I hear you were in the middle of doing exactly the same, Jack. I'm just giving you a helping hand in fulfilling your end of the deal with Beckett", I stated, flashing him a mirthless smile until my thoughts returned back to Miranda briefly. My vexed irises boring into his. "In addition to you handing over Miranda to him."

"I rather think that certain clause turned out quite beneficial for the both of us. She got away from you and your flair for tergiversative antics, where I was left with a clearer conscience to have returned her safely back to her deary family after such a long time of separation from her charming uncle and her equally agreeable radge of a brother while surrounded by a repugnant band of characters such as my men."

"With your life, you mean. Beckett would've killed you if you hadn't offered to return Miranda to him along with telling him everything you know about the Brethren", I remarked contemptuously. Jack simply shrugging at my words, deeming my point unimportant.

"As someone so keen on following the line of thought of those ye deem your foes, from that alone you should know that in order to achieve a greater purpose you can't always avoid making regrettable sacrifices on the detriment of others…Something very familiar to you from yer own machinations, eh? Although I would've expected you to have caught on the finesse of my unsavoury conduct more less…unfancifully", Jack responded, facing me after hopping down from the browsprit, me narrowing my eyes at him as this time somber smile spread on my lips. Though not attempting to use it me still lifting the knife a little, twirling it slightly in my fingers as Jack cast a indifferent look at it.

"You are hardly the first person I'd come for any inspiration to how to act like a malefactor, since you're not all that hard to delineate in the first place."

"No no, you are doing tremendous job at it all by your lonesome…Except for this particluar undertaking. Because if you were me, with my brilliant wit and luck of that of a devil's if nor better, I wouldn't have been caught by the very man I was trying to double double-cross."

I put down the knife with a heavy sigh, frowning earnestly. "Then thank god I'm nothing like you."

"That seems to be rather relative to me taken what you're doing here, mate."

I turned away from the man, putting away my father's knife as short pause ensued when I had nothing to say to the man, although my jealousy over him and Elizabeth had pretty much become secondary in comparison to everything else that was bothering me at the moment, which for a long while had been the root of my hatred towards him. Jack however breaking the befallen silence soon, his following question honestly curious, wanted I or not it causing me to flinch.

"And how does your dearly beloved feel about this plan?"

I dithered to respond for two reasons; one, because I didn't like the way Jack's inquiry made me feel as it caused me to remember the row I'd had with Miranda concerning the topic when she'd expressed her adamant opposition to my ambitions, where Elizabeth neither had taken them all but understandably. Me managing to piss off them both, and secondly because I'd come to have my doubts about it myself all thanks to her anger fueled demur upon confronting her with my deeds…Jack making his assumptions from my reaction, him tilting hardly surprised head at me.

"Ah…You've not seen fit to have trusted her with it."

"I did. She deserved to hear it from me, althought it wasn't me to tell the truth to her first…Because of that becoming worthy of her scorn. I'm losing her Jack...If already haven't by choosing to place my father over mending things with her."

"Mate, if you _choose_ to lock your heart away, you'll lose her for certain. But if I may offer an exceedingly simple solution…don't save your father. And pehaps she'll forgive you for scorning her with your disregard you clearly regret."

Jack had walked away from me before turning to level a significant look to my way, making a manner-of-fact gesture to emphasize his words as flashed me a smile. My head simply turning to his direction taken aback, me eyeing at him incredulously for a moment until made a brisk headshake. Not agreeing with his point of view one bit, as had already decided long before ending up standing here, to be adviced by the last person I ever would've thought to be talking this matter over with.

"I have to. I can't turn my back on him", I stated, resolutely, the heavy burden of that once made promise weighing my heart again momentarily until I bypassed the feeling by assuming a determined look on my face. Staring at the ocean, seeing Jack to raise his forefinger at me like always when he had a point to articulate.

" _Can't_ , is a matter of fact. You can if you want, but you won't. That makes it the matter of choice", Jack replied, after beckoning to me starting to approach me again. Measuring my profile with what I assumed to be a insinuating expression, ghost of a smile visiting his lips. "That's what life is, boyo. _Choices_ ye've also come to affiliate yourself with more than well…So in the light of the motif of this whole colloquium, the question is; out of all the things you can do, what _will_ you come to do?"

I stared at Jack again, not naturally knowing the answer, soon me simply just looking down in unawareness as closed the necklace into my palm for a moment. New sigh escaping my lips as I ogled at the body by my side gloomily. "Trust me, that is the one thing that I haven't come to figure out."

"In that case if I might further lend a machete to your intellectual thicket…avoid the choice altogether", Jack said, returning back by the railing a mysterious look on his face I wasn't able to decipher right away, me glancing about my vicinity in bafflement, until peered towards him questionably. To watch Jack to lean against the wall as he tipped his head again to advocate his following words, his voice riddled with hints again that soon weren't all that hard to work out, somewhat maniacal grin appearing on his lips. "Change the facts…Instead of taking upon this task of making these mentally challenging, all around life altering choices, let someone else dispatch Jones."

"Who?" I asked stupefied, in grave disbelief, until it hit me as I glanced over to Jack again who also was stealing glances at me. Skeptical frown adorning my forehead then as I turned fully around to face Jack, feeling even more doubtful towards his prososal now that it was confirmed by his demeanor him to have been talking about himself. Allowing my unbelief to be audible in my response. _"You?"_

"Death has a curious way of reshuffling one's priorities", Jack offered as an elaboration, his words however not making me any more convinced as I simply eyed at him in disbelief. Eventually me breaking into a taunting smile as Jack came to stand by my side again after informing me of his all too simple sounding own plan, which made him reveal his real cards in regards to this whole agreement made with Beckett. Him only wishing to profit from the momentary alliance with the man very much like I. "I'll slip aboard _the Dutchman_ , find the heart, stab the beating thing. Your father goes free, and you're free to be with your charming murderess…Although I could come up with a certain other choice I myself would greatly recommend in this specific context."

I frowned at his addling remark, but then only leant closer to him, narrowing my eyes. "And in your such indication of compassion you would be willing to carve out your heart and bind yourself to _the Dutchman_ … _Forever_?"

"No mate, I'd be free forever. Free to sail the seas beyond the edges of the map, free from death itself."

"But you've still got to do the job though, Jack. To ferry the souls to the next world", I reminded him, wearing a slight, daunting smile, until turned back to serious. Gesturing to my jaw to conjure up an image of Jones' tentacle covered chin and fish like complexion. Managing to bring down Jack's own determination for a fleeting moment with what he only now recalled as the regrettable downside of his plan to free himself from earthly constrictions, therefore him grimacing at my words in dissent. "..Of you'll end up just like Jones."

"I don't have the face for tentacles", he murmured in curt horror of the thought, fidgeting with his beard as I leveled a hardly surprised look at him after flashing him a knowing smile in response. It nevertheless fading away once I took notice of that calculating look that next appeared on Jack's overall contemplative become face. Me frowning at his abrupt change in countenance as his lips then spread into another enigmatic smile, once again not a tad worried about the faults in his own ploy as he finally answered. "But immortal has to count for something, eh?"

I blinked in puzzlement as I watched Jack now to claim his compass from his belt and extend it to me, me taking it with a perplexed headshake as eyed at the object quizzically. Glancing up to Jack before weighed the compass in my hand, waiting for a specification of him to have suddenly given one of his most priced possession to me. "What's this for?"

"Continue to think like me and it'll come to you."

I looked to Jack in even greater confusion, but it was whisked away the minute I next was filled with disgust as I was out of the blue subjected to his stinking breath as he vaulted to stand right in front of me. My eyes however then widening for shock as I could feel myself to bend towards nothing, no railing to support me as at some point Jack had managed to lure me away from the safety of the gunwale, and start to fall. For no avail me trying to grab hold of anyhting as with a backwards somersault I indeed fell overboard. Or was dropped more like, me splashing into the sea quicker than I realized, floundering in the water in my brief dismay until I heard another splash to emanate from behind me. Me turning around to see the barrel with the body on it to have been thrown after me, me swiftly swimming over it and in curt sense of panic hauling myself on top of the reeking corpse, before snapped my head to Jack's direction over my shoulder. Glaring at him in rage, the man only aggravating my anger by waving me off casually while send me a joyful smirk, _the Pearl_ drawing away from me in fast pace, me barely hearing the scoundrel due to the ripple of the waves that bounced off from the ship's hull. Causing my own improvised means to stay afloat to bobble furiously.

"My regards to Davy Jones."

I hold back a growl of ire as bettered my hold of the deceased marine, still scowling after _the Pearl_ and saw some members of Jack's crew to arrive to the gunwale. Lured by the sound of the splashes, pointing at me, until probably Jack's voice rose above the exclaims and ordered them to get back to their stations. Me then letting out an indignant huff.

" _I hate him."_

I then happened to glance down at the compass, still having no clue why Jack had left it in my possession if he'd just wanted to get rid of me. Me then opening it out of curiosity, witnessing the needle to indeed not point back towards _the Peal_ but to the direction I was currently floating. Towards _the Endeavour_ , hence confirming Beckett to have most likely spotted my cues which to follow, on his way to eventually pick me up from the water…Me this time not helping but to make a small, amused sigh as I then realized Jack to have actually planned this all out, helping me in turn as well as himself. To have given the compass to me to make me part of his own intrigue yet again, it all dawning to me now. Me sighing in understanding as closed the compass' lid, resigning, my smile widening.

"Very well Jack. Let's do it your way then."

* * *

 _ **Scottish vocabulary:**_

 _ **Pronouns etc:**_

 _ **o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him, me = my, nae = not**_

 _ **Recurrent & other words:**_

 _ **maw= mum/mother, hoose= house, afore= before, me= my, hert= heart, aye= yes, ne'er= never, wee= small/little, awready= already, ken= know, efter= after, doon= down, as weel= as well, broon= brown, goup= stare, wance again/mair= once again/more, 'til= until, likelie= probably, keek= look, ower= overclaes=clothes, aboot= about, streenge= strange, wey= way, haun= hand, ain= own, oot= out, neist= next, winch= kiss, efternoon= afternoon, lik'= like, gey/pure= very, stairt= start, heid= head, awa'= away, braw= good or brilliant, wey= way, wi'oot= without, o' coorse= of course, stoogied= bored, heid= head, dauner= walk, timorous= shy, freish= newwi'= with, juist= just, peedy= small, toaty= tiny, doilt=confused, stowed= busy, thro'= through, ne'er= never, bevvy/swally= drink, geggy= mouth, lugs= ears, naw= no, th'morra= tomorrow, scunnered = bored/fed up, tak' = take, coupon= face, face= expression, greet= cry, glaikit= stupid, 'ere= here, a'm= I am, bairn= child, skelp= hit, goup=stare, wheest= quiet, aff= off, luv=love, atween = between, awready = already**_


	19. Entry 18

**Entry 18**

* * *

 _~ A Day Later ~_

* * *

 ** _Miranda_**

It took a day for Taran's ship to reach th' _Endeavour,_ that regardless o' Jack's earlier estimates had stayed closely oan _th' Pearl_ 's trail efter repairin' th' gained damages o' th' vessel. Followin' right efter 'er towards th' eventual destination o' Shipwreck Cove, although th' aspects o' _th' Endeavour_ gaining oan 'er were nonexistent afore she would arrive to th' meeting place o' th' Brethren _. Th' Black Pearl_ was th' fastest ship o' th' whole Caribbean efter all that would disappear lik' smoke intae a fog if given but an hour o' heid stairt.

But wance we'd finally attained th' flagship o' me uncle's Armada, oan board he also apparently preferred to sail while preparin' to th' eventual battle wi' th' Brethren (should they indeed decide to gather th' rest o' th' pirates 'n' set oot to challenge th' Company to maintain their freedom), I was immediately moved from _th'_ _Hielan_ _Fowler_ to _th' Endeavour_. However nae ('n' luckily) meetin' Taran 'imself, as by what his men had told me he was currently sailin' aboard th' flagship o' his ain fleet, wi' a few other ships huntin' some renegade buccaneers who had managed to flee in one o' th' maist current confrontations me uncle had commanded 'im to take care o'. Therefore 'im neither bein' aboard me uncle's ship, 'n' I was given an opportunity to come face to face wi' only 'im as Peter took me straight to uncle Cutler's cabin. Me eyes swiftly scannin' th' innards o' his cabin turned office 'n' tookin th' charts 'n' piles o' documents 'n' other objects relevent to their military tactics regardin' to th' devised fortcomin' war, afore me gaze finally turned towards th' man sittin' behind th' desk. Me uncle hardly keekin' happy to see me stand there in front o' 'im, alive 'n' unharmed, as his attention was mair focused oan me tattered attire 'n' filthy demeanor, his disgruntled eyes roamin' aboot me baggy breeches, stained shirt 'n' unbrushed, mucky locks that had turned dark blonde due to th' passed week o' nae gettin' to wash 'em. Me however nae carin' less aboot his dislike aboot me bein' brought in front o' 'im while keekin' th' least a proper lady as I simply leered at 'im. Shakin' Peter's haun aff me arm as uncle Cutler dropped his quill 'n' leant back in his chair, measurin' me a bit mair afore locked gazes wi' me. Smilin' at me.

"Miranda…How we've missed you, dearly", he announced, his mien however nae sheddin' a light to his true thoughts, but I kenned 'em weel enough wi'oot havin' to guess. His smile hardly genuine but simply content as I raised me chin, narrowin' me eyes in disbelief o' his supposedly elated tone. "You've certainly kept us ill at ease about your safety…But I'm glad to see your brother has brought you back to us unharmed."

"I ken why I'm 'ere, so don't expect me to believe th' reason to lie in anythin' else than th' deal ye struck wi' Jack. I was brought to ye only because ye need me, nae because ye wished to recover me for mere luv o' an uncle", I retorted blatantly, uncle Cutler hurlin' his eyebrows, slightly surprised by me skeptical tone but then turned only nonchalant.

"However you wish to see it, dear niece…"

"Miranda, our uncle has never had but our best interest in mind", Peter cut in exasperated, it only amusin' me afore I was filled wi' th' same ire that had gnawed at me ever since he'd shoved up intae th' brig o' _th' Pearl_ to drag me oot o' there by force, 'n' I gouped back at 'im mere harshly. Me snappy reply surprisin' 'im as weel efter he'd finished. "You have to stop acting this disrespectfully towards him when he's only acting according to your best interest, especially after having you recovered from amongst that pirate vermin."

"O' coorse as someone completely enthralled by his fraudulent affection ye would choose to believe so!" I breathed, twirlin' aroond to level a hard keek deep intae his eyes, causin' Peter to gasp as he frowned at me somewhat addled by me so clear distaste towards oor only livin' relative (weel, th' only one to his knowledge at least, as I was sure uncle Cutler hadn't told 'im anythin' aboot Edward). "But since ye're th' only one o' us daunerin' aboot blinded by yer adoration towards th' convictions he's thrust upoan ye, don'y try to feed me th' same lies ye' yerself have swallowed wi' hooks 'n' all."

"Surely I am not the only one to blame for things to have been carried out in such a crude manner", uncle Cutler remarked, castin' a significant keek to me wey. "Should you have not ran away from your responsibilities and forced both your brother and me to scour all of Caribbean and beyond to find you and had returned yourself, such contemptible way of retrieving you wouldn't have been necessary to employ. I had to get you back from those pirates by any means, will you believe it to have been done due to my own benefit or for your own safety. It hardly matters now that you are indeed here. Safe."

I scoffed, nae believin' 'im one bit. "Me stand is clear. But neither hardly significant, is it?"

"Indeed not. I after all was not all that pleased to find you to have fled from the manor, in middle of the night no less."

"Seemed to be th' only wey to elude ye from stoppin' me."

"Undoubtedly…And did you then find what you were looking for from your little trip outside the home grounds, Miranda?"

"I won't be pretendin' to be havin' a pleasant discussion wi' ye, when we both ken that this exchange if far from amiable in nature", I answered, uncle Cutler's feigned smile fadin' as he eyed at me noo curiously. Expectin' me to continue, but I didn't, therefore 'im takin' it upoan 'imself to keep us talkin'.

"Then perhaps we should indeed renounce pretences and address the issue without further discursiveness."

"Please."

Short silence ensued as both Peter 'n' I waited for oor uncle to speak in turn, 'im turnin' to keek oot o' th' window for a bit afore his serious become eyes keeked doon at his desk. 'Em eventually risin' back to me to goup at me intensely, in a doonright disappointed manner.

"If you truly are aware of your purpose being here, then why should I waste my time in making it even more plain to you with my own words?"

"Because I want to hear it from ye, uncle. How all this becomin' part o' oor lives 'n' showin' long needed care o' a relative has been but a deep-rooted ruse to twist us intae yer master plan by makin' us a pair o' pawns in it. 'N' noo has finally come me turn to play me part…although I don't ken what is goin' to happen neist. So tell me…what are ye goin' to do to me noo that ye've gotten me back in exchange o' lettin' yer bitterest enemy go?"

"Sadly, this was never about you, Miranda", uncle Cutler stated, me raisin' indifferent eyebrows.

"That has been clear from th' stairt. Lik' I said, _pawns_."

"And supposedly you would indeed be one, I wonder do I even owe you anwers to those questios you've just made?"

"When me placin' me whole life in th' line is conserned, aye. For wance I deserve to ken th' truth both o' ye have kept from me by lyin' 'n' plottin' behind me back to have me aid ye in yer foul maneuvers unbeknownst to me."

I cast a slight leer ower me shoulder at Peter, who simply keeked awa', at oot uncle's large portrait hangin' behind us. Me then makin'a brief frown as I took notice o' th' hastily covered hole in th' ship's stern that had been repaired by simply nailin' a few planks an top o' it afore a chance would arrive for _th' Endeavour_ to be taken to land to be throughootly patched up by shipbuilders. Naw doubt aboot me mind that hole to have been caused by a cannon, but me uncle claimed me attention then by flashin' me an amused smile. His eyes neist shiftin' from me to me uncomfortable brother standin' behind me back close to th' door, probably to make sure that I wouldn't ran awa' again. But why would I? I was in middle o' who kenned where, aboard a vessel filled to th' rim wi' Company soldiers all carryin' unquestionable orders to keep me from escapin' th' ship, naw land in sight for miles. 'N' o' coorse there was th' ever so pressin' aspect o' me nae makin' even for a few meters from th' sip by swimmin...especially when Edward was still locked up in th' brig.

"It is true that I presented your brother with a possibility to secure his own future by exploiting your calculated utility in this matter…but do not think I did it for my cold-heartedness only. Your part in our maneuvers isn't any less undesirable, and ever since coming up with this plan of action that required your crucial involvement although without your beforehand provided consent, I've only wanted for both of you to end up in favorable circumstances. You are my sister's children after all, regardless of who your father is."

"It's true that oor father wasn't nothin' but a scamp preferrin' to give awa' to bigamy rather than to to remain faithful to his wife", I replied, Peter turnin' to gaze at me in utter bafflement, where I could see oor uncle to be surprised yet again by me words. Confirmin' 'im that I noo kenned much mair than I did when we'd last been face to face lik' this, me pursuin' meself nae to be that same owerly timid, sweet lass who was so easily manipulated by 'im 'n' his evident bond wi' me maw which earlier had caused me to owerlook th' maist noticeable flaws in his character…'Til I'd found th' papers…'N' th' web o' intricate lies had stairted to unravel. "But I still rather choose to keek up to 'im rather than a cruel, deceptive opporturnist I refuse to acknowledge as me blood."

"Miranda!" Peter snapped, apalled, grabbin' me by th' shoulder but I only swatted his arm awa'. Me eyes ne'er avertin' from oor uncle's ain as he examined me, indeed stairtin' to see another side to have emerged in me as weel. One that wasn't so easy to appease wi' a few red herring o' a turn o' phrases.

"Pity. I had hoped we could settle our differences to become the much desired family in the end."

"I was born but a simple fisherman's daughter, 'n' although me heritage may betray me, I hold nae candle to anythin' that is Beckett name."

"And yet that is who you are, dear child."

"Only formally."

"I see…How truly disappointing."

There was another pause as uncle Cutler re-evaluated his ain stand in th' current situation, Peter neither nae offerin' any input to th' ongoin' conversation as weel, so as I had naw desire to listen to 'im efter everythin' that had been revealed aboot 'im any mair than I would ve wished to stand there spoken to by oor equally despicable become uncle. Me however then comin' to recall Taran again as me eyes keeked awa' from me uncle 'n' landed oan a bottle o' whiskey that had a familiar coat o' arms printed oan its label, me recognizin' his family's emblem instantly.

"'N' Taran? How exactly is he involved in this scheme? He has been doin' business wi' ye 'n' received slaves 'n' a fleet from me in exchange o' his assistance, but what are his actual interests in helpin' ye to reclaim th' seas from pirates?" I inquired then, honestly curious, as me former intended's role had remained kind o' vague to me in th' light o' everythin' else.

"Now, you're asking the right questions", uncle Cutler said wi' a wee smile, efter a moment 'im beckonin' towards th' chair that sat directly at th' opposite side o' th' writin' desk. But unlik' back in Governor Swann's office I didn't accept th' seat, simply tiltin' me heid at th' man wi' a demandin' browliftin'. Uncle Cutler lettin' oot an amused breath afore responded, crossin' his fingers in front o' 'im.

"Mr. McTavish has a very major role to play in our endevours", he admitted, keekin' intae me eyes that were accostin' to hear th' rest o' th' words still to leave his lips. Me uncle noticin' that 'n' deliberately then takin' a long break afore continued, addin' to me ever growin' irritation. "His family is known as one of the most powerful of the Scottish highlands, of Scotland, with allies and firm relations all throughout the country, even in England. Ready to act on the very word of the clan leader whatever the issue at hand, and because of that it was vital for the Company to seek assistanece from Mr. McTavish to gain the prospects allying with his clan would grant us. And it was because of those connections that the Company was able to begin preparations to expand operations beyond the Indian territories and West Indies by acquiring new clients and associates from the Norther part of the globe, and that I learned your mother to have traveled there with your father after their elopement…until his death in the pirate raid on the village they lived in at the outskirts of Aberdeen."

"So in other words, Taran's naw mair yer confederate than yer puppet?" I questioned, findin' concur from me uncle's countenance but this time he admitted nothin'. Keepin' oan talkin'.

"Due to this highly regarded position of McTavish clan, it as well as your fiancé as the subsequent clan leader hold the power to command the military forces behind the cause which advocates the independence of Scotland through liberation from under the rule of the British Empire. But as a man with convictions reaching far beyond reciprocal miffs between his country and the English government, Mr. McTavish has always been loyal to the British crown owing to the lineage from his mother's side. Hence in his desire to continue to offer his support to our King he agreed to join the Company in this venture that will not only grant him with a title, but shall exhibit McTavish clan's true power after the endowment of a maginificent fleet to their use and their capability to deploy the troops under their subordination to fight for the English regime."

"So that's how he plans to get to British Court?" I stated, nae all that surprised really, as me uncle could've quite frankly told me anythin', 'n' it wouldn't anymair faze me a bit, taken how far-reachin' 'n' intricate this whole ploy awready had been revealed to be. Me simply castin' a remarkable, grim keek at me uncle. "'N' ye got yer Armada to utilise yer recently bestowed commission as a pirate hunter."

"We are not simply hunting down pirates, Miranda. We are strenghtening the undisputed dominance of the British Empire that should not be challenged on any account. Especially not by a bunch of inconsequential miscreants who have no means to do anything to help themselves. They all will fall, and it is mere waste of their already dwindling breaths to pretend otherwise. In which case they'll be wiped out with one, definitive strike."

"So nae only me brother, but also Taran has been fully indoctrinated wi' such justifications ower extensive murder o' nae simply pirates but innocent citizens o' England, supportin' 'em?"

"It is never a sign of unfairness to recognize the winning side and act accordingly", uncle Cutler replied curtly, me makin' an understandin' nod, appreciatin' th' man me brother had turned intae even less when he still didn't open his geggy to say somethin'. To tell me that I was wrong, that he truly wasn't awright wi' killin' innocent people in this witchunt that didn't extend to only those branded as sea rovers, but their family. Their mothers, fathers, brothers 'n' sisters…bairns. Enraged by this thought 'n' me uncle's coldness at th' face o' th' question which truly was ethical 'n' which was nae, me only releasin' a scornful breath as me goup turned intae a leer even noo when I was eyein' at me uncle. Me seethin' wi' rage, me sharp delivery affectin' Peter as I could see 'im find it hard to remain in his skin th' mair I spoke.

"True. Which makes th' lot o' ye but hertless monsters that deserve one another to deal wi'…'til one day one o' ye will act oot when they tire for bein' ordered aroond by th' other."

"As a wife of a potentate you'll have quite a comfortable life waiting for you, Miranda. If you only manage keep your castigating tongue at bay and do as you're told that is", uncle Cutler answered, noo mair sternly 'imself as I could notice th' muscles o' his jaw to clench for indignation. Me only raisin' me heid proudly.

"Taran's nae me husband. He asked for me haun, but I didn't grant it to 'im."

"He will be. I could have you married right aboard this very ship should I wish it, since you haven't given me much reason for leniency by behaving like a juvenile coquette", uncle Cutler warned me, his voice risin' an octave to make his frustration in me clear. His eyes as weel noo hard as they met mine, borin' intae 'em. "And after all, you violated a contract already made by leaving Port Royal without my consent, so to live up to the agreed terms you must say yes to Mr. McTavish's proposal of marriage that still stands regardless of your delay to offer your answer…To my _proposal_."

"A command more like it", I stated tensely, uncle Cutler's keekin' back at me but determined as straightened his posture.

"I was born to command, not to suffer similar conduct from others. Least of all by my own niece in matters that have already been decided…I am sure you will become accustomed in giving orders yourself once you are the wife of the most influential man of whole Scotland and have a household of your own to govern over."

"We'll see aboot that."

Wi' one mair defiant glare I turned aroond in a flash 'n' vaulted ower to me brother, stealin' his rapier afore took th' both men by utmaist surprise by drawin' th' weapon 'n' pointin' uncle Cutler wi' it in a mere blink o' an eye. Gettin' streenge satisfaction from bein' able to threaten 'im noo efter becomin' subjected to numerous o' his machinations ower th' course o' past months even efter gettin' awa' from his cluthces, gainin' an edge even juist for a moment. Efter recoverin' from his brief dismay uncle Cutler assessin' me 'n' probably me preparedness to plunge th' thin blade intae his neck, where Peter was orderin' me to put awa' th' sword in all th' time mair harder voice. As I didn't react to his behests 'im neist intendin' to force th' weapon aff me haun, but th' murderous scowl I leveled at 'im was enough to stop 'im to his tracks. Peter simply oglin' at me in ultimate confusion, maist likely nae recognizin' me as his sister, 'n' guid that, as I was neither goin' to be further _'exploited'_ by 'im for his ain goals in this whole mess o' a stratagem. Me eyes swiftly returnin' back to eye at me uncle whom I observed to simply relax even under th' sharp steel hold up against his throat, 'im suddenly takin' me in wi' a whole freish type o' regard that seemed to impress even 'im. Ghost o' a smile playin' oan his lips, although I could see me unforeseen act to vex 'im at th' same time, since by oot o' th' blue raisin' a sword against 'im to express me hertfelt disdain I wasn't showin' any mair willingness to bend intae his will.

" _So we shall_ …" he concurred, answerin' to me previous statement as then eyed at th' rapier wi' slightly raised eyebrows. Even a tad content under all his masked frustration, his smile this time appearin' mair genuine when he finally keeked back up to me. "You seemingly have discovered a whole new side of yourself during your adventures with Turner…But a very audacious one at that."

"It has been verily an educational few months…Enough to open me eyes to th' magnitude o' yer intrigues. Which is why I needed somethin' formidable to mak' sure ye will nae come to dismiss me demands as plain verbiage 'n' expression o' _'juvenile demur'_."

"Point perceived but not yet quite taken…what is it you're intending to adduce in such a poignant fashion?" uncle Cutler inquired, inclinin' his heid so that th' tip o' th' rapier actually met wi' th' soft flesh o' his neck. Me however keepin' it stationed there as locked serious gazes wi''im.

"I ken there's naw means for me to escape this situation nor me _responsilities_ noo that ye've dragged me 'ere", I stated, ignorin' th' sinkin' feelin' in me hert caused by this verity, but nae allowin' meself to appear defeated by th' circumstances I stood me ground. "Which is why I want ye to do somethin' for me, uncle. To offer me a guarantee that if I shall do as ye wish o' me, ye will also keep yer word in return."

"And in which issue am I expected to keep it?" uncle Cutler queried, nae keekin' all that interested, but his features were wance mair consumed by surprise efter he heard me reply.

"Ye shall give me ye word that ye will let William, Edward 'n' Elizabeth walk free from this bloothbath ye're preparin' for th' Brethren 'n' their supporters unscathed, wi'oot any attempt to arrest 'em or kill 'em either afore th' battle or efter it. Ye shall ensure their safety 'n' freedom by any means necessary, in whichever manner or in whichever time they wish to claim 'em."

"Miranda!" Peter breathed, in shock, finally makin' his presence in th' room known again, but I only shot 'im another silencin' glance. Adamant to nae let 'im spew any o' his dissentin' remarks, since none o' 'em would work oan me.

"I'm tryin' to save yer beloved Elizabeth's neck 'ere, so stow it! I'm nae talkin' to ye, Peter!"

"Yes, but why Will? He hasn't given you any reason to protect him! And besides, he started a mutiny aboard _the Pearl_ , so what makes you think the pirates won't simply kill him?"

Me heid snapped to Peter's direction in withheld alarm, me frownin' at 'im in dissent. "Jack wouldn't do that."

"Jack? Are you really in first nae terms with that knave?"

"I'd rather call 'im by his first name than to be forced to use yers in any context!"

"And McConaughey, why would you demand his release while raising a weapon against your uncle, when the man you're wishing to set free is but a criminal?" Peter asked then wi' a palled sigh. Me however nae bestowin' 'im th' luxury o' answers to that particular question juist lik' he hadn't any o' those times I'd been addled by his (at th' time regarded) excessive drinkin' 'n' irrational behavior surroundin' th' weeks afore 'n' efter East India's arrival to Port Royal, as weel as efter oor last meetin' at Isla Cruces when he'd had all th' opportunities to tell me what was truly at work wi' 'im 'n' oor uncle, but had stayed silent. Stagin' his death instead. Therefore me eyes remainin' oan th' man in question as he appeared but smug at th' face o' me appeal.

"Is that so? And tell me dear niece, why would I be inclined to agree to such a nonsensical bargain, even with you holding a sword at my throat to assure my conformity?" uncle Cutler answered then wi' an undaunted smile, gazin' back at me arrogantly, afore leanin' forward so that th' rapier's tip this time sunk intae his neck lightly. His mien turnin' grim 'n' unrelenting. "You don't intimidate me with your continuous defiance, Miranda. So should you find from within yourself enough resolve to use that sword to run through your own blood relative, I would only commend you for finally conducting yourself with some of Beckett family's backbone… But also remind you that in such case only thing your threat would accomplish is Turner's as well as his fiancée's and McConaughey's immediate deaths upon capture, which as well you know to be inevitable no matter what you would try to do. With that blade or with your words, which neither will daunt me to act for the benefit of convicted felons. I can have you brother prepare the Englishman a noose right away."

"Then perhaps this will", I countered, appearin' this time somewhat complacent meself as withdrew th' blade efter lettin' it rest oan me uncle's shoulder for a bit. Finally placin' it oan th' table from where Peter was quick to confiscate it, me however nae carin' as simply exchanged an earnest goup wi' uncle Cutler, whose demeanor had become quite deadpan this time aroond as he waited for me to elaborate. Me challengin' 'im wi' me knowin', significant gaze that keeked deep intae his eyes, to eventually unsettle 'im. "Afore escapin' Port Royal, I went intae yer office back at th' Swann manor 'n' searched thro' yer papers. Peter has undoubtedly told ye aboot catchin' me in th' act when I was leavin' th' room in middle o' th' night."

"And?" uncle Cutler accosted, tryin' to sound patient 'n' didn't seem much affected by me words, but somehow I sensed 'im nae to be completely at ease. Me raisin' dissentin' eyebrows at his dismissive response, daunerin' closer. "There was hardly anythin' there for you to find, now was there?"

"I thought so too", I admitted, afore narrowed me eyes. Me smile widenin' a bit. "'N' ye almost found me as weel by arrivin' suddenly, interferin' wi' me search…but I did come upoan somethin' interestin'. In within one o' th' secret folds o' one o' th' files to be exact."

"Yes, we are already aware of you pilfering the warrants of arrest of the very same individuals you are hoping to save with this meaningless rambling, as well as the outline for the Martial Law and the list of all the condemned", uncle Cutler sighed, stoogied noo. "Not anything that would compell me to comply to your wishes."

"That's nae all I found. From amongst yer correspondance to yer right-hand man, I discovered some other letters. Ones that would put ye in a gey disagreeable light in th' eyes o' yer peers within th' Company."

At th' sound o' this I could notice me uncle to stiffen, his fingers clenchin' against each other afore he tried to hide his displeased reaction by hidin' th' entwined hauns under th' table wance he sat back doon, confronted wi' me accusatory gaze. Me noticin' Peter to glance atween us quizzically afore he approached me, 'im levelin' a baffled keek at me as naturally this revelation was all but a surprise to 'im. Provin' that perhaps he hadn't became as great o' a confidant to oor uncle as he'd believed 'imself to be.

"What letters?" he questioned, frownin' addled afore we both noo eyed at oor uncle. 'Im retaliatin' by keepin' his hard eyes fixated oan me, which however didn't faze me either. Since I kenned 'im to realize that wi' how this conversation was goin' I was drivin' 'im intae an inescapable corner wi' each word that neist left me lips. Me savorin' this moment, enjoyin' to be finally able to place his back against th' wall.

"This particular correspondance was rather sensitive in nature. Several letters explicitly delineatin' multiple lawbreakin' undertakings such as forwardin' notable sums o' unreported money under th' guise o' Company transactions from a specific client to East India, that later oan were directed to personal use only 'n' left unregistered intae th' Company accountin'... To aid some o' th' unnamed individuals in tax evasion 'n' to perform requested favors in exchange for a suitable monetary donation, for example in a form o' deliverin' a free shipment o' unlawful slaves from Africa to their byers wi'oot any entries in th' books provin' such trade to have ever come to pass officially. Th' Company therefore receivin' illicit payments from many sources in favor o' advancin' both its rulin' authoritatives' personal aspirations 'n' providin' facilitation to its associates, who in turn supported East India's enterprise in every possible wey…Lik' providin' it wi' extra military force 'n' expansion prospects ootside th' current areas by simply requestin' its Governor to turn a blind eye to some unmistakably illegal activities every noo 'n' then. All executed under th' cover o' supposed Company business."

"Bribery?" Peter remarked, stunned, his eyes searchin' th' floor for a moment in' dismay afore he faced oor uncle. 'Im noo truly keekin' angry as his gaze had as weel been cast doon in middle o' me monologue. "What she says isn't true, is it? _Uncle?_ "

I wasn't able to deter me satisfaction to witness uncle Cutler to have become doonright anxious noo that his illegitimate proceedings as th' heid o' East India had been revealed to be exposed…Or nae so at least, as I was yet to use this information 'n' these letters I'd seen to exist to me advantage, it all dependin' oan 'im what I would decide to do wi' this knowledge. Therefore me only flashin' 'im a grim smile as uncle Cutler finally faced me again, his features speakin' o' barely deterred rage, his delivery but tense as his followin' response dropped oot o' his geggy somewhat aggrieved.

"I see. But since your accusations depend solely in producing substantial evidence to be proven valid, I don't see what entitlement you would have to threaten me with plain disavowable hearsay that cannot be demonstarted with the lack of these letters in your possesion. Which makes everyhting you say contradictory in the eyes of my peers."

"'N' do ye really regard me that frivilous to have come up to ye wi' these allegations wi'oot any form o' proof?" I remarked, causin' uncle Cutler to flinch only slightly, which was visible only in one o' th' toaty muscles o' his cheek that caused it to twitch unwillingly. "I stole one o' th' letters 'n' hid it intae a safe place. Efter learnin' aboot yer plans 'n' me ain part in 'em, I needed an insurance which I could use later oan, in a situation such as this."

"Rather irrevelant, since you don't seem to have it with you to present as backing of your previous argument."

"That is why I made precautions. Th' letter in question is safely hid intae an undisclosed location, given in th' care o' a trustworthy person, who has been instructed to retrieve it 'n' make any information written intae that letter as public should somethin' unexpected to happen. Lik' any o' th' Company men arrivin' to search for it, or if I should fail to send 'em a word in which I order 'em to further withhold th' letter…I awready kenned then that ye weren't to be trusted, so I came up wi' this plan to use th' knowledge offered by those letters to me ain benefit…'N' 'ere we are. In a standstill. It all comin' doon to yer conformity towards me wishes, uncle. Ye decide what happens. Either ye'll do exactly as I request o' ye, or ye will lose yer reputation, fortune 'n' station as th' Governor o' East India. 'N' somehow I don't hink peculaters aren't suffered all that weel in th' Court either…"

Long silence ensued, me nae havin' to say anythin' further to convince uncle Cutler o' th' actual threat that I was currently hangin' ower his heid, as his owerly angered face was all I needed to see to ken that I'd managed to get an unexpected hold o' 'im, from which he couldn't free 'imself as long as he wouldn't ken that th' letter that in a curt instant had become th' gey thing that kept 'im from losin' everythin' yet again was curently still hidden under th' tiles o' Elizabeth's bedroom. Lik' previously mentioned under th' constant watch o' Mattie to whom I'd explained me plan in th' another letter adressed to 'er, me to have kept writin' to 'er every noo 'n' then since leavin' Port Royal. 'N' noo it had been proven wise for me to have hidden it in th' first place…since I had me uncle right where I waned 'im.

"What is it you want specifically, Miranda?" he asked then, clearly findin' it hard to submit to me blackmail. By makin' this question tellin' me 'im to have indeed run oot o' other options, me therefore then raisin' me chin again as beckoned towards th' pile o' unfinished documents by his side, waitin' for his approval.

"I expect ye to devise, sign 'n' seal three legitimate pardons for William, Edward 'n' Elizabeth, as weel as swear oan what's left o' yer honor that they shall be freed from all th' charges laid against 'em. Wance their freedom is secured by both yers 'n' th' King's seal, only then will I fulfill me part in this agreement."

"And if I simply choose to send my men over to Port Royal to find this confederate of yours and confiscate this letter instead of signing any documents of the sort unless it's your friends' death sentence?" uncle Cutler inquired ominously, tryin' to daunt me, but I only glared back at 'im. Inclinin' me heid in disagreement.

"Then ye will only doom yerself for a lifetime in th' Tower if nae worse. Yer men will ne'er find th' letter, yet alone th' person who holds th' knowledge aboot it. I have gotten rid o' all th' correspondance, 'n' so have 'em, therefore makin' sure there's naw wey for ye to weasel yer wey oot o' this, uncle. I've presented ye wi' yer choices, 'n' noo ye must _pick_ one. To use yer given power as th' King's representative, or lose it entirely."

"Miranda, stop! How can you do this?" Peter accosted, ootraged, tryin' to obtain me attention again wi' his aghast visage as marched to stand right neist to me, but I ignored 'im. Determined.

"We all are responsible o' oor actions. I'm juist claimin' me share o' this owerall agreement that from th' stairt has disregarded me profit in it, although I've ever been such a vital part o' it."

"Very well."

Peter was shocked by uncle Cutler's consent, his demeanor however then turnin' but puzzled, doubtful as he eyed at oor uncle contemplatively. Thinkin' aboot everythin' that had been previously said 'n' what had made 'im to finally comply to me shameless extortion, that could these allegations truly be true. Wi' a satisfied browliftin' me watchin' closely uncle Cutler to pull oot a three separate sheets that had awready been earlier composed for some purpose, only requirin' th' inclusion o' th' addressees' names 'n' th' list o' previously annouced crimes they were to be exonerated from. Efter finishin' wi' th' two first ones 'n' makin' 'em relevantly legal wi' th' needed signatures 'n' whatnot under me observant eye, me gaze risin' from th' papers back to 'im for a fleetin' moment.

"Are ye proud o' me, uncle? Am I conductin' meself wi' enough Beckett family backbone to gratify ye?" I asked, me wee smile but tauntin', but uncle Cutler didn't lock gazes wi' me as only dipped his quill intae th' ink. Continuin' to write wi' obviously grudgin' strokes.

"Surprised would be a more befitting term…But surely I'm glad to notice you to have also taken at least some form of share of your late mother's intellect", he replied curtly, appearin' maistly lik' his normal self by this time, but his eyebrows were still slightly wrinkled 'n' th' corners o' his geggy were set as he took th' lit candle intae his haun th' final time efter finishin' writin' doon Elizabeth's name. Finally legalizin' th' last o' th' pardons by placin' his seal neist to th' King's, as he neist keeked up to me wi' a remarkable tilt o' his heid 'n' was aboot to place th' papers intae one o' his files efter showin' 'em to me for inspection, me puttin' oot a demandin' haun. Under nae circumstance trustin' those documents in his care, because o' this me glancin' doon at th' forms significantly, afore I followed uncle Cutler to cast his eyes doon in irksome defeat. Handin' 'em ower, me smilin' at 'im feigned thankfully, me voice highly sarcastic as I broke th' followin' silence.

"Pleasure to be finally in business wi' ye."

"Indeed. But in the future I highly recommend you to make use of that conduct with caution. Not every time will you be able to eschew my displeasure over such behavior with a convenient means of blackmail."

I simply keeked back at uncle Cutler innocently, 'til in th' end allowed me eyes to turn grim as they matched his premonitory goup. "I only operated th' wey ye 'n' me brother have taught me in order to obtain what I wanted."

"And so you have…As have I in the end."

We were all noo surprised by th' door that opened suddenly, one o' th' Lieutenants steppin' inside 'n' tippin' his heid to me 'n' me brother afore his attention was all oan oor uncle. His countenance but serious.

"Forgive me for the intrusion, sir. But our men have just picked up another one from the water", he informed, his announcement's somewhat mysterious tone bafflin' both me 'n' Peter, but uncle Cutler seemingly understood immediately what it meant. 'Im noo dismissin' th' officer wi' a brisk nod afore stood, takin' his jacket from th' backrest o' his chair 'n' snatchin' his hat from th' side o'th' table as he then headed for th' door 'imself. Castin' me a sideweys glance.

"Your brother will escort you to the cabin you shall accommodate yourself in for the time being."

I said nothin' in response as only watched uncle Cutler to leave th' Captain's cuddy, followin' efter th' marine to go see whatever th' soldiers had found from th' sea, 'til I heard Peter to release a deep sigh. Me spyin' 'im from th' corner o' me eye 'n' saw 'im to finally appear in fact regretful as he gazed at me profile, tryin' to find words to say whatever weighed oan his mind. In th' end 'im decidin' to go wi' a simple smile, turnin' noo fully towards me.

"Our uncle spoke the truth at least in one thing…I'm so glad that you're finally here…"

Peter was cut aff as I twirled aroond in middle o' his sentence 'n' landed an actual smack oan th' side o' his coupon (somethin' I had ne'er done to anyone afore in me whole life). Me therefore understandably shockin' 'im, 'til his eyes were filled wi' mere annoyance. 'Em dartin' back to me in bafflement.

"What the bloody hell was that for?!"

" _Ye_ , have nothing to say to me."

"What…Miranda, don't be like this."

"'N' what else should I be than angry? Ye betrayed me! Lied to me, manipulated me intae believin' to oor uncle's fabrications juist for yer ain convenience!"

"Miranda, please…I…" Peter stairted, his voice soothin' as he attempted to take hold o' me elbow gently, me however rippin' meself apart from his touch. Lettin' oot an indignant breath.

"Dare ye say that _ye had naw choice_ , 'n' I will give ye a cuff oan th' lug!"

"Miranda, calm down! I know I've wronged you lately…and I'm so sorry for that, for making you worry, but so have I been owerly anxious about you! Which is why you don't even now how relieved I am that you're finally here with us, safe", Peter cut in, pausin' me angered rant 'n' I keeked at 'im in disappointment, th' kind o' hatred only he had ever been faced wi' while engaged intae a row wi' me. But this time it was far beyond personal or an every day dispute o' 'im to have simply broken one o' me childhood dolls while playin' wi' th' neighborhood dog.

"It is purely a manner o' opinion!" I snapped, bafflin' 'im even further 'n' he gouped at me lik' I made naw sense. 'N' in his opinion I probably didn't, as o' coorse he didn't think to have wronged me in any wey by bringin' me back against me will. "Personally I felt much safer back among those pirates than in 'ere, surrounded by hypocrites 'n' traitors who prosecute other men although they are equally as deprived 'emselves!"

"You're going too far, Miranda!" Peter retorted in dismay, takin' noo successfully hold o' me arm, me simply glarin' at 'im.

"Get aff me! Ye're naw better than oor uncle is. Ye're as bad as th' lot o' 'em', 'n' if ye ask me, ye would've deserved to end up intae th' Locker yerself to save me from witnessin' intae what kind o'a craven ye've turned intae!"

"Like you said, entirely a matter of opinion", Peter stated, sighin' in th' end. "I'm sorry that I made you believe I was dead…but I had to do something! And would you finally stop judging me since you don't have the faintest why I've done any of this?! I couldn't have told you the truth anyhow even if I had wanted to, as you were always so absorbed into your own problems that you wouldn't have cared less about my affairs."

"'N' that is why ye ran ower to oor uncle to comfort ye wi' a salient position 'n' a promise o' revenge against all those who'd failed _ye_? Ye disgust me."

"Better that than to withstand everything like a pathetic sap and wait for the justice to be done for me! Miranda, just forget your frivolous infatuation to Will clouding your judgement for a second and try to see my stand in the matter, and I'm sure you will understand…I'm your _brother_ , and I never would've done anything I did to make you suffer any more than you already had. I did this as much for you as for myself. For you and me, so that we could finally have a better life. One that we've always deserved."

"One that comes wi' a price o' castin' awa' all integrity in this matter o' choosin' th' lesser o' two equally despicable evils? I spit oan that life 'n' everythin' ye think it represents!" I breathed, for th' freish shock o' Peter eyein' at 'im but viciously, owertly disappointed in 'im. Meanin' every word that neist left me lips in that heated gush o' emotion that controlled me delivery. "Naw. Ye're nae me brother. This obedient errand boy o' th' Company who does everythin' oor uncle commands 'im isn't 'im. This pitiful, ductile man who betrays his friends 'n' real blood in his readiness to go as far as kill people juist to follow orders wi'oot a single complaint or feelin' o' remorse isn't th' one I used to see as me brother. Someone who juist stands aside as th' father o' th' woman he luvs is murdered in cold blood…Ye have become somethin' utterly else. 'N' th' least o' all worthy o' me compassion or understandin'."

I left Peter speechless wi' me sincere account, me gazin' back at 'im tensely as he processed all that I'd juist told 'im, pertinent hint o' remorse in his eyes 'til they were consumed by denial that also set oanto his coupon. As a sign o' clear dissent for 'im to have become anythin' lik' I juist described, me then comin' to recall somethin' 'n' efter keekin' doon briefly met his eyes again earnestly. Me eyes however then happenin' to hit ontae a tiepin he was wearin', 'n' upoan o' coorse recognizin' it they widened for utmaist shock. Disbelief, 'til they narrowed 'n' keeked intae Peter's this time accusatively. Th' fact that he had that pin meanin' only one thing…

"How do you know he's dead?" he queried, his words soundin'a bit strangled, which only advocated th' conclusion I'd arrived at. Me nae asnwerin' as simply eyed at 'im in bewilderment, nae wishin' to see anythin' to be actually there in that clearly guilt ridden keek he had in his ain eyes for a fleetin' instant as I noo exchanged a demandin' goup wi' 'im.

"Was it ye who killed 'im?" I asked, dumbfounded, but soon enough was owertaken by mere horror. Me seein' Peter to glance doon at th' tie pin o' Governor Swann's as I pointed at it in dismay. "It was _ye_ who shot 'im?"

"No. No, I did not kill him!" Peter retorted, aghast, his ain eyes wide as he shook his heid at me. Tryin' to free 'imself from under me suspicions. "Uncle Cutler ordered me to execute him, but I…I couldn't. He believes it was I who shot him, but he was killed by one of the marines. I…couldn't have done it. He was Elizabeth's father after all…and he…was smiling. Just before he died he was smiling…Taking my oath on watching over his daughter, even…"

"Even ye allowed 'im to die", I filled in, however me ire fadin' a bit as this time I could see 'im to be truly repentin' th' Governor's death 'n' his involvement in it. Therefore me leavin' th' topic at that, nae helpin' but feelin' a slight twinge o' pity in me chest as then let oot another sigh. Me mind wanderin', comin' to think aboot somethin' Peter had said previously while oor uncle had still been present. Turnin' but grim again.

"Ye asked why I wished to release th' Englishman", I said, Peter nae sayin' anythin' but he eyed at me noo quizzically, truthfully curious that softened his hardened face a bit. Me sighin' then as likelie me ain mien turned mair tender at th' thought o' Edward in th' brig, whom I juist barely had managed to save...Juist lik' William, who as long as would stay far awa' form me uncle would remain safe (since regardless o' th' leverage I hold, he could still be plannin' oan somethin' to get past it). "He's oor brother, Peter. He's a son o' oor father's from his first marriage to Edward's mother, long before he met oor maw. 'N' oor uncle was goin' to hang 'im, for what? For simply sharin' blood wi' us, for sharin' a parent wi' us whom he despises, 'n' for to have placed value to that bond atween us…Somethin' ye long since forgot."

"What?" Peter stammered, noo but stupefied, nae bein' able to wrap his heid aroond this sudden revelation as blinked at me incredulously. Skeptical frown risin' as th' astoundin' truth bounced aroond in his mind. "McConaughey is…"

Wi'oot any desire to continue this disagreeable conversation any further I then turned me back oan 'im, leavin' 'im to mull ower this yet another exposure to one o' th' secrets meticulously kept from 'im, bypassin' his voice that called efter me as I marched ower to th' twin doors. Nae waitin' for th' marines ootside to open 'em for me as exited, almost slammin' 'em against th' soldiers, but only ignored their bows as stalked all th' wey to th' main deck. Only to be taken aback at first as I saw th' barrel that had been laid by th' starboard side gunwale nae all that far from me, but lastly flinchin' in disgust as I took notice o' th' body that had been tied ontae it. Me finally findin' oot what th' Lieutenant had been talkin' aboot as observed me uncle to be inspectin' a piece o' cloth he'd apparently found from a bottle that had been as weel tied to th' corpse o' th' Company soldier. Me noo daunerin' to th' railin' meself to keek to th' direction th' same Lieutenant was pointin' towards somewhere ahead o' _th' Endeavour_ , claimin' me uncle's attention from th' apparent bottled message.

"A bread crumb trail…And we're meant to follow."

"A betrayer among them? Or a trap?"

Efter a moment o' peerin' towards th' bow I could see a second keg carryin' another body floatin' some distance awa', as weel carried by th' waves to oor wey, seagulls swarmin' aboot th' corpse in wait to have their turn to pick oan th' rottin' flesh. Me frownin' in slight revulsion again, afore turned but nonplussed by th' sight efter managin' to see two mair corpses to be nearin' us farther in th' horizon, wonderin' aboot th' meanin' o' me uncle's previous statement as glanced ower to th' body oan board that th' marines were currently cuttin' loose from th' ropes. Eventually droppin' th' long since deceased marine back intae th' sea.

"A gambit by a skilled opponent. Adjust course, Lieutenant", uncle Cutler ordered, to have also noticed th' trail o' bodies to be leadin' awa' from oor current bearings. Me watchin' th' senior officer to turn to gaze at me uncle hesitantly.

"Sir?"

"We can only hope to reach our destination before they run out of bodies."

I was startled then as I could feel someone grab me by me left arm, efter flingin' me heid aroond findin' it to be vexed Peter who commenced to pull me efter 'imself again towards th' entrance to th' below. Me castin' another curt scowl to his wey as he avoided to meet me eyes, clearly angry, me nevertheless complyin' to follow efter 'im. Juist afore we reached th' door leadin' doon me hearin' one o' th' soldiers to announce Taran to have returned. Me gazin' to th' port side to see his flagship to be indeed sailing towards us wi' four others in tow, in fact me but noo takin' notice o' _th' Endeavour_ to be in fact surrounded wi' several dozens o' warships. Undoubtedly consistin' o' th' vessels King George had given for th' Company's disposal, as weel as th' fleet me uncle had instead endowed to Taran. As I finally behold th' force th' Company Armada actually was efter such a long time o' simply hearin' rumors aboot it me hert skippin' a fearful beat as Peter yanked th' door open 'n' I stairted to ascend intae th' hull, efter castin' a fleetin' nervous glance towards th' Scottish ship lastly keekin' behind me to see me uncle lower th' spyglass he'd used to witness Taran's arrival. Content, wide smile adornin' his lips that was perfectly reflected to his voice I was able to discern even from such a distance awa' afore th' door cut us aff from th' rest o' th' crew.

"Just in time for the main event of the day."

* * *

 _ **Scottish vocabulary:**_

 _ **Pronouns etc:**_

 _ **o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him, me = my, nae = not**_

 _ **Recurrent & other words:**_

 _ **Hielan = highland,**_ _**maw= mum/mother, hoose = house, afore= before, me= my, hert= heart, aye= yes, ne'er= never, wee= small/little, awready= already, ken= know, efter= after, doon= down, as weel= as well, broon= brown, goup= stare, wance again/mair= once again/more, 'til= until, likelie= probably, keek= look, ower= over, claes=clothes, aboot= about, streenge= strange, wey= way, haun= hand, ain= own, oot= out, neist= next, efternoon= afternoon, hurl= lift, lik'= like, gey/pure= very, stairt= start, heid= head, awa'= away, wey= way, wi'oot= without, o' coorse= of course, stoogied= bored, heid= head, dauner= walk, freish= new, wi'= with, juist= just, peedy= small, toaty= tiny, doilt=confused, thro'= through, ne'er= never, geggy= mouth, lugs= ears, naw= no, th'morra= tomorrow, scunnered = bored/fed up, tak' = take, coupon= face, face= expression, greet= cry, glaikit= stupid, scullery = kitchen, 'ere= here, bairn= child, skelp= hit, wheest= quiet, aff= off, luv=love, atween = between, awready = already**_


	20. Entry 19

**Entry 19**

* * *

 ** _Will_**

I hold back a shudder as walked out of the warmth of the cabin I'd been carried intae after I'd been taken on board of _the Endeavour_. Me to have successfully reached Beckett's ship as planned by Jack, and in the end also me after the majority of my anger towards him had smoothed over, although this hadn't been the way I'd originally planned to execute my own plan. This slight deviation however to have proved to be rather welcome with time…After floating about the vast ocean over a day while in the end but convulsively cluthing to the deceased marine, my unorthodox means of sailing to have finally been picked up _the Endeavor_ 's lookouts like the rest of the corpses crossing their path before me and my fellow 'passenger'. The marines hauling me aboard and taking me straight to the cabin to regain my senses, since I even myself remembered to have been half delirious due to the exhaustion of holding onto the barrel for numerous hours without a drop of water. Hunger, although not so severe also to have taken a toll on me strength and quite frankly I would've been close to drowning if the keg hadn't at last floated across my intended destination. Now feeling much more like my energetic self after sleeping the rest of the afternoon hours and devouring the bread rolls I'd found waiting for me next to my bed me following after the soldiers who were currently escorting me to see Beckett. Me casting a content glance down at the compass I'd tied to my own belt instantly after getting dropped into the sea by its blasted owner, nevertheless as said but relishing of this chance to move on with my plan more straightforwardly now that I was to meet Beckett face to face…and would be able to see Miranda again. Because there was no doubt her to be aboard this ship as well.

While passing the pile of bodies left from my markers some of the (strangely) green clad soldiers were disposing of and reaching the center of the main deck I then happened to take notice of the most out of place decorations, which remnants I could locate even in the surrounding darkness on the gunwales and other banisters. Me frowning a tad at the atypical sight of actual flowers aboard the flagship of Beckett's that wasn't actually fit for the purpose of having celebrations of any sort, but not thinking much of it me then simply striding over to the entrance of Beckett's cabin with an impassive tilt of my head. My escorts handing me in the care of the marines stationed by the doorway who immediately moved away their muskets once their comrades announced my name and my business with their Lord, me gladly saving all the talking until I would meet the only man I'd come this way to speak to, as after this short delay vaulted to the French doors leading inside the cabin. The soldiers one step ahead to open them for me after making my presence known with a single knock and a new mention of my name, Beckett's voice giving them permission to let me enter, and I did. Only to have my determination drain right out of me by the sight that awaited within, me halting to the doorstep, taking in the uncomprehensible scene unfolding in front of me.

The doors closed behind me as my eyes roamed about the magnitude of flowers dominating the cabin, remains of a mostly eaten feast arranged to the left side of the room, where lastly my stupefied gaze landed on the three individuals sitting in middle of it. Beckett turning his head towards me as the man sitting on his right side followed his cue, McTavish' lips spreading into an intrigued smile at the unexpected sight of me, where all my attention then swiftly turned to Miranda. Sitting not but a few steps away from me, her absentminded eyes gazing somewhere far beyond the wall her irises tried to immerse into, until she was also alerted by my presence and turned to look at me. Me sharing her astonishment as she eyed at me in utter dismay, the cause for my amazement however laying solely behind her current appearance that left me but confused. Her imposing dress of faintest blue silk, diamonds adorning her person and her solemnly arranged coiffure causing me to simply stare at her in momentary nonplussed daze, unaware of what was it that I'd actually walked into. The answer finally dawning to me as Beckett now rose from his chair politely upon acknowledging me, ending the orpressing silence, and caused my eyes to shift from scanning Miranda to stare at him.

"Ah, Mr. Turner!" he stated surprised, truthfully appearing taken aback to have witnessed me to enter and interrupt this apparent moment of celebration. Me blinking again at the man until my gaze immediately flew back to shocked Miranda. This time fixating onto the showy ring I saw to have appeared on her finger when it had revealed itself under the Scotsman's hand that had had her palm enclosed in his, until she was quick to assume a composed expression and turned away from me before hiding the evidece to such an intimate touch under the table. Me frowning in tardy comprehension as watched her bury her hand into the folds of the rich fabric of her gown as Beckett beckoned me to join them by the table, going over to another one in the corner of the cabin carrying all manner of delicacies I noticed to be sweets. The man casting me an encouraging look over his shoulder as cut himself a piece of the cake that was the unquestionable crown of the eatables. "I'm afraid we have already dined, since your arrival came at a very late hour, and your rest prolonged to nightfall to prevent you from joining the festivities, but please…Help yourself with the cake at least."

It took me another moment before I could get _myself_ together and act, after eyeing at McTavish and Miranda, both as well as her uncle dressed to their finest, and seeing her to have stiffened to her seat as she did her best not to look to my way I finally walked over to the table as Beckett hold up an unused tea cup. Leveling a questionable glance to my way as poured some tea in it.

"Perhaps you would care for a cupful yourself? It's not very hot, but I can always have a fresh pot prepared for your convenience."

"No…That won't be necessary", I answered, the words coming out rather strangled until I cleared my throat, me not even knowing what I was saying as once again my eyes moved from Beckett to Miranda. To see her to be clearly debating whether she should pick up her own cup that she'd clearly intended to bring to her lips just before I'd walked in or not. Her seeming like being close to bolt out of her seat the closer I got and the longer I stared at her, as I followed her to fight the temptation to meet my gaze that roamed about her anxious features and saw that uneasy look in her downcast eyes, I hold back an incredulous sigh as welcomed myself to the chair on her left side. For her evident dread as I could practically see her fidget just slightly as I accepted my own tea from her uncle, flashing the man a smile that however didn't reflect much any emotion. So stupefied I still was.

"Thank you."

"It's truly a pity that ye wur unable tae attend, Turner. I'm sure it would've meant th' world tae meh guidwife, since such a day comes bit wance in 'er life 'n' she undoubtedly would've wished tae hae ye present to witness it", Taran remarked before smiling down at Miranda, who looked up to him, her smile but brief until she hid herself behind her finally raised tea cup. Not knowing how to be in such a discomforting situation me taking a sip of my own drink after inclining my head at the Scotsman just slightly, my own smile devoid of all mirth and I had to prevent myself from recoiling after seeing the way the man was looking at his _wife_ across the table. This definitive word leaving the most bad taste into my mouth when I tried to appear stoic to the best of my ability just like Miranda, who however then cast an eventual, but fleeting look to my direction. Short enough for me to be able to match her stare for a split of a second before her eyes were once again directed everywhere but at me, in slowly arising shame.

"Admittedly it was a joyous affair to behold", Beckett continued, mixing some cream into his tea as glanced up to each of us, lastly focusing on me, and I could tell by his visage and voice that he was toying with me. Deliberately amusing himself with the affect he _knew_ his words had on me, his delivery however but cheerful and airy. As if every one of us wouldn't have been aware that this conversation had a disclosed meaning to it. "And most rewarding for me. But once indeed comes the day that I can witness my only niece to be wed to an ideal, decorous man, and cannot conceal my adbudant joy over this most agreeable match she has made."

I knew something laid behind that statement as with slightly suspicious eyes I watched Beckett to claim Miranda's right hand for a moment to gain her attention, her face however looking far more than happy as she returned his gaze rather tensely in my opinion. Certain hardness in her irises that hold Beckett's for a passing moment as the man smiled upon her supposedly proudly, like any relative would in such circumstances, but only he and McTavish appeared to find something to be elated about in this moment. My skeptical, glum eyes once again making the mistake of looking down to stare at Miranda's wedding ring that peeked even amongst the layers of fabric, before I tore them away and focused my attention to the stale tea sitting in front of me. Miranda saying nothing in response either now as simply sat there, regardless of her visible disinclination to be wearing such an attire, looking positively the loveliest I'd ever seen her if it weren't that barely deterred crestfallen mien of hers that was most unfitting for a newly wed bride.

"Aye, 'n' I cannae believe me maist favorable fortuin tae hae gotten me hauns oan tae such a braw wifie tae call me guidwife", McTavish added. Either knowingly joining in to the taunting or not, but I was inclined to believe in the former as he very much like Beckett viewed the situation as a moment when he'd managed to claim Miranda all to himself by that blasted ring that regrettably didn't vanish with any glance I leveled at it.

"And decidedly your marriage has been blessed with far more many fortunes than simply finding each other to commit to", Beckett stated, his voice as always insinuating as he gauged at Miranda from the corner of his eye. Being forced to listen to the men talking about her like a mere prize Miranda avoiding to meet any of our gazes as next solely focused to the untouched piece of the wedding cake in front of her. Broad smile spreading on the lips of McTavish as he instead measured her downright in an anticipatory manner openly, his following declaration causing me to nearly choke to my tea during my second awkward sip.

"Aye, wi' hauf a dozen o' bairns we're yet tae hae at least."

Miranda was equally aghast by this statement as the delicate fork she'd been holding slipped from her fingers and fell back onto the plate as she gasped noticebly at the sound of her husband's forward annoucement. After a slight disheartening squeeze of my heart upon realizing that to be most likely to happen at some point me turning my eyes back to her to see her own to have shot up to McTavish in utmost shock. The Scotsman however appearing to realize his audacity as he leveled an apologetic look into her eyes as a reaction to her outrage and took hold of her hand again. Miranda's gaze falling to stare at the silvery creamer in embarrassment, it definitely not straying to meet mine no matter how much I wished it after she was left into such a mortified state by the stupefying mention of children, when she hadn't even been given time to accustom to the thought of being married longer than a few hours.

"Forgive me, darlin', I didnae mean tae embarrass ye sae. I'm simply bit delighted that efter years o' believin' nae anymair findin' masell a wifie able tae offer me a chance fur fatherhood, I noo may soon hae a bairn o' me ain tae counter th' times o' ainlie hopin' fur one."

"It's but natural to plan for the future now that you share one", Beckett said remarkably, me only then noticing the youg woman who'd so far remained standing quietly at the front corner of the room as he beckoned the girl to come closer. Be blinking my eyes at the surprising color of her skin, taken aback to see an actual slave for the first time in my life as Beckett now ordered her to fetch a set of glasses and a decanter from his desk. Although I observed the girl to walk over to the desk after an obedient curtsey, me however not registering what she was doing as was so consumed by the unsettling thoughts of Miranda and her…giving birth to children to a man she didn't care less about, or at least it seemed so to me when one only saw her (the least of all over the moon of her abruptly acquired marital status). It slightly angering me even deep within as the girl then returned and I was woken from my spaced out state only when I saw her to place a lead crystal in front of me, me offering her hardly a smile as thanks but she was quick to mete out the rest of the glasses before pouring them all full of whiskey. Miranda being the only exception, as by the way she currently conducted herself I doubted she could've consumed anything even if she had been offered a glass of her own. The slave girl standing between her and her uncle to level a questionable look at the man who then flashed her an impassive smile, dismissing her.

"That is all, Margareth. You may retire to your Master's quarters to make the needed preparations for him and his wife."

Feeling a lump to start to form in my throat the more I had to be subjected to this harrowing farce I then turned my eyes from the receding back of the young woman back to Beckett whom I then watched to raise his glass, facing McTavish and Miranda with an unreadable smile on his lips, before his eyes finally looked into mine. Undoubtedly to turn the knife further in the wound he could see to have formed the minute I'd stepped inside and had the truth revealed to me. Me however not admitting him to be successful in it by keeping my features collected as returned his stare, Miranda slowly directing a conflicted look to her uncle's direction at the sound of his pressing words.

"Here's to you having a prolific marriage and your future children…And I'm sure Mr. Turner joins me in tosting for your health and that you will yet have many to strengthen your already ever abiding bond of matrimony."

I deterred an urge to jump from my seat as a sign of absolute protest when Beckett put words into my mouth with such a self-absorbed countenance, but I only stared back at him as inched my hand over my knee. To secretly take hold of Miranda's while my free hand grasped the glass to lift it, her just slightly flinching at the feel of my fingers landing on hers to cover that ridiculous ring I wanted to yank right off, me nodding in grudging concur as she as tardily turned to look at me. Me squeezing her hand encouragingly as responded, faking a civil smile, although I was feeling something entirely else than desire to remain polite.

"Aye. I wish you will have many daughters and sons to brighten up your life."

I met Miranda's eyes then after taking barely a sampling of the given drink, and although I hadn't said those words in any form of resingment to anything that had been previously voiced out, it still hurt to say it. As I saw the way Miranda was eyeing at me then me filling with actual despair, her clearly wanting to be freed from my unbearable gaze but she couldn't look away due to the sincerity in my voice, her letting out an undetectable sigh as she exchanged a long, comfortless stare with me. While it lasted me seeing that she clearly wanted to speak, to say something to me, and I knew my eyes were begging her to say it as I only looked back at her. Regardless of my attempt to seem composed myself me not being able to stop myself from frowning as after a moment of her only staring back at me helpless, clearly not wanting to be confronted by my so keen gaze due to the shame she felt over this surprise of a marriage as it unsettled her greatly, for my disappointment her in the end closing her eyes briefly as she turned her face away. Before I had time to experience another painful twinge in my chest however, me feeling her to take my hand into hers. In turn squeezing it in to me visible distress, while trying to sit so close to me without losing her own composure. Her however regaining her poise instantly under the ever watchful eyes of her husband and her uncle, with heartwrenching compassion me noticing her to take needed comfort from my touch as she was able to relax a bit despite of the irksome circumstances, although that still visible hint of sadness deep in her eyes didn't disappear. Me perfectly knowing why, it making it challenging for me to not say the thoughts that were really going through my head at the moment as I finished my tea then. Reluctantly keeping myself together for her sake, realizing that open demur would be of no avail now that the deed had already been done.

"Sae laddie, how come were ye actually found takin' a dip in th' ocean? As it haes awready bin established ye weren't ridin' such precarious conveyance juist tae rush ower tae attend th' bridle", McTavish inquired, him finally releasing Miranda's other hand as leant back in his chair curiously upon taking his glass to his lips. Emptying it as waited for my response, Miranda as well gazing towards me in torrid thirst for an answer to that particular question. Me thinking a moment as glanced down at the compass at my belt, however deciding it to be best not to mention the object yet before I'd managed to secure my stakes in this issue.

"We are all curious to hear how is it you have found your way over to us after my nephew mentioned to have last seen you thrown behind bars aboard _the Pearl_ accused of rousing a mutiny", Beckett added, honestly curious as he measured me a bit. Trying to see into my mind, me however responding before he could make much progress with his musings.

"Jack sent me", I stated, Miranda staring at me in puzzlement, where her husband and most of all Beckett appeared surpised by this revelation. The latter's demeanor however soon enough gaining that same calculating look I remembered all too well when we was trying to see ahead of his opponent, still not arriving to a satisfactory conclusion and he had to wait for my specification. "I was set free to fulfill his end of your agreement for him…to bring you information."

"Perhaps we should discuss this over in a more private setting", Beckett announced then suddenly, his eyes turning to look at Miranda remarkably and she met his eyes after picking up the hints from his delivery. The man inclining an urging head towards the exit, but Miranda simply raised her chin at him in a momentary indignation. Her in fact impressing me with that outright defiant countenance she assumed as she stared back at her uncle in dissent, not having any intention of leaving the room as just drank her own tea.

"I ken th' skeletons ye've hidden in yer closet by hert uncle, so don't try to shelter me from somethin' I have been part o' from th' stairt", she breathed, me smilin' inwardly at th' frustrated look I saw visit Beckett's face, before he bypassed Miranda's snappy reply by smoothly turning his attention back to me. Looking expectant.

"And? What sort of information would Jack deem noteworthy enough to send _you_ all the way here to disclose? He did add you to the list of those he was willing to hand over to me to save himself from being detained, but I never imagined him to live up to that promise by delivering you to me literally…That certainly would be the first."

"The location of Shipwreck Cove to start with…As well as some other details you might regard important to hear in terms of the fight you are preparing to bring to the Brethren. Which members Jack agreed to reveal to you by leading you over to them now that they are gathering…"

Beckett thought about my words with a deadpan expression, bringing a contemplative hand to his jaw as measured me again, trying to decide whether I was lying or not. Me simply assuming a serious visage as gazed back at him, for a fact speaking but the truth. Me casting a brief glance downward as felt Miranda's hand to twitch in my hold, unease written all over her face as silence continued unstirred. Beckett once again waiting for me to elaborate.

"It seems your opponents aren't as scattered and frightened for their lives as you've deemed them", I mused, letting my eyes shift between the Scotsman and Beckett as broke into an abstruse smile, leaning back in my own chair. "After the failure of my mutiny, when your men took over _the Pearl_ , Barbossa made an accord with Sao Feng. Changing his mind in re-joining the ranks of the Brethren by promising to unleash a formidable weapon that could be used to deal a disastrous blow to the Company Armada…A Goddess by the name of Calypso, confined to a mortal form by the First Pirate Court to divest the rule of the seas to themselves."

"Are ye jestin', lad?" McTavish queried, laughing at my recount in disbelief as gave a skeptical look to Beckett as well, who however had turned somewhat troubled by these news that most definitely hadn't reached his ears through any of his army of spies. Miranda simply glancing at me addled, like the Scotsman not buying a single word I'd just said.

"Sae th' pirates hae a godly creature tae thair name, noo hae thay? Then she mist be somethin', since there's hardly nothin' that can stand against th' ceaseless fire o' 32-pounder Demi-cannons o' ower eighty ships that reaps any soul within its range", McTavish breathed assertively, flashing a wide, unintimidated grin to Beckett's direction before slammed his hand on the table to emphasize his point. With this steadfast unbelief conducting himself as a man who clearly didn't believe in any higher powers or anything supernatural to exist, me only tipping my head at the man.

"I only relate what I happened to overhear. And from the way Barbossa was talking about her to Feng, it could've been construed that she was aboard _the Pearl_ at the time."

"Was she? Well, this fact surely places everything into a new kind of order of importance whether it shall be proven true or not", Beckett remarked, sheer concern layering his heedless sounding tone, me narrowing my eyes slightly in interest, as could see my revelation of a goddess to possibly side with his enemies to have actually perturbed his moment ago so poised self (although as someone who's had several brushes with things beyond general understanding I wasn't either quite sure did I abruptly believe that voodoo practising acquiaintane of Jack's to be truly a real goddess, since she'd never appeared anything of the divine sort to me). However if Beckett was this concerned by a mere idea of it, then maybe it was true, him perhaps knowing something I didn't…McTavish making his ever so incredulous stand in the matter clear by chuckling at us both and cast us stares that branded us as madmen, the man shaking his head in utter dissent.

"'N' I'm tellin' ye Cutler ol' mukker that thair lot is as aff th' hinges as this laddie tae hae put any thought tae such nonesense! There ur nae gods or goddesses fiddling wi' oor destinies, 'n' shuild there be, I'm sure thay would nae steep as low as suffer us mere mortals tae use 'em tae dae oor biddings!" he insured, after visiting me and Beckett his eyes finally moving over to thoughtful looking Miranda, who was then woken from her ponders by her husband who brushed a hand from her temple before cupped her cheek with an amused half smirk. "Bit, taken that thare were only two candidates oan boord tae be this tameless heathen mistress o' vast waters, 'n' since I've kent lassie Elizabeth from th' time she wis a wee bairn tae rule oot 'er divinity, then maybe I'll be sharin' me chambers wi' an actual deity tonight!"

I froze at the man's remark and could barely hold back an annoyed leer at his continuously outspoken way of involving Miranda into his yammerings, where she seemed equally bothered by his comment as she clasped his hand with a mortified smile and shook her head, returning it back onto the table with a humorless breath.

"What a tosh ye're spewin'. Ye've had too much whiskey to stay serious in a sensible discussion."

I cast a fleeting downcast look down at Miranda's fingers that slid back from McTavish's knuckles as the man gave her an apologetic nod, him however naturally not taking notice of her clear willingness not to be touched by him as he what else but snatched her retreating hand. Miranda in turn directing an odd look down at their entwined fingers, seeming like not knowing should she resign to it or pull herself apart from him, but one irritated glance later I did the choice for her. Managing to have the Scotsman to release her once she turned towards me in astonishment after hearing my following words.

"There is another to whom Barbossa could've referred to."

All three of them turned to eye at me in anticipation, curious as I scoured their faces until my attention was all on Miranda again, me following disbelief distorting her surprised expression until she turned but skeptical herself after arriving to the only conclusion there was to make about the identity of this person as someone who'd spent weeks aboard _the Pearl_. Her eyes widening for amazement, where her uncle was the one to speak first.

"You know which woman he spoke of, Turner?" he questioned, directing an inquiring stare at me over his crossed fingers as he rested his arms on the table. Me however not having to reply as Miranda did it for me, not believing it as the name rolled off her tongue most doubtfully.

"Tia Dalma?"

I said nothing to that as only locked significant gazes with her, filling her with confusion until she withdrew into her own ponders again to deal with this baffling nugget of information. Me however seeing a trace of some form of realization and understanding from her mien then, until my observation was cut short by Beckett who once again broke the befallen silence.

"Another cup, Turner?" he questioned, me looking up to him in a momentary wonder before eyed at my cup I hadn't even registered to have emptied. However before I managed to decline for the refill Beckett had already risen again to claim my cup and filled it to the rims, me offering the man another feigned smile as he extended it back to me. McTavish as well leaving his seat then to go fill up his whiskey glass, me gladly lowering my gaze into the dark liguid awaiting me in the flowery porcelain cup to avert Beckett's infuriating gaze that was filled with delight as it observed me from the other side of the table when every now and then he caught me stealing glances at his low-spirited niece. As Beckett now motioned at the sugar bowl in a quizzical manner me shrugging my eyebrows as a sign of disregard as after a swift glance given to him watched Miranda to once more try to eat her cake, however after slicing a piece with her fork her only shifting it around just slightly. Eventually her abandoning it this time willingly as her uncle dropped a sugar cube into my cup, just as the unbearable silence was cut by the sound of doors opening, the arrived person not even needing to start to speak before I immediatey recognized the familiar sound of a wooden leg clopping against the deck. Miranda's abhorring expression while she turned towards the entrance to see the comer only confirming my suspicions, the floor bouncing a bit due to Davy Jones' indignant strides until he finally came to a halt behind me. Yet to notice me. His voice filled with anger and having a venomous edge in it as he addressed Beckett.

" _I_ cannot be summoned like some mongrel _pup_."

"Apparently you can", Beckett answered dismissively, shifting his eyes up to the arrived Captain of _the Flying Dutchman_ nonchalantly before beckoned to me. "I believe you know each other."

I turned slightly around to acknowledge Jones on my part, flashing him an equally fake smile as stopped stirring the added sugar and tapped the spoon to the cup's edge habitually. Miranda turning her eyes away from the tentacle faced Captain unamazed to see him here as he then started to approach us with an amused expression, his eyes fixated on me. The man laughing under his breath just slightly before came to stand by my side.

"Come to join my crew again, Master Turner?" he questioned in mock, leaning closer to me so that his clammy tentacles scraped my head, Miranda quickly releasing her secret grip of me as Jones happened to cast a brief glance down at our entwined hands. My humorless smile widening as I faced him, tilting my head to Beckett direction as leveled a dissenting stare into his bleak eyes.

"Not yours, his…Jack Sparrow sends his regards."

"Sparrow?" Jones repeated, dumbfounded, his eyes rounding all the faces of the people present as Miranda's attention returned to me. Her now frowning at me a tad in her own bafflement over my remark, me however bypassing her another incredulous stare as myself looked at Beckett questionably after taking a sip of my second cupful.

"You didn't tell him?" I asked, pretending to be surprised as Beckett's eyes looked down in evident concur, peeved for me to have intentionally raised Jones' attention in the matter he had wished to keep from the litigant Captain. Me increasing the level of taunt in my own voice as continued, not being able to help myself from chaffing both of them. "We rescued Jack from the Locker along with _the Black Pearl_."

"What _else_ have you not told me?" Jones accosted as his infuriated eyes shot to Beckett, him marching closer to the man and causing Miranda to lean away from him in distaste as it was her turn to have his abnormal facial hair invade her personal space. Her giving the tentacles squirming way too close to her face and shoulder an uneasy glance, Jones however paying no heed to her discomfort while threw enraged daggers at earnest become Beckett who instead cared less of Jones' nettled tone. Instead only returning his fuming gaze grimly.

"There is an issue far more troublesome it seems", he stressed out, glancing towards me until his undivided attention was on exasperated Jones again. Him in the end leaving his seat with his cup and going over to stand by the chart table, facing Jones. "I believe you are familiar with a person called Calypso."

I saw Jones to cringe at the sound of the name, it waking my interest once more as I watched him to be curtly unsettled by Beckett's remark until his face as well as his bearing was taken over by contempt. It soon enough turning into scorn that still hold something else within it as he approached the other side of the cabin while talking, certain type of personal regard to the Goddess in question shining through his delivery that aimed to be apathetic. Anger nevertheless taking hold of him in the end, coursing with his blood under his scaly skin.

"Not a person. A heathen god. One who delights in cursing men with their wildest dreams and then revealing them to be hollow and naught but ash. The world is well rid of her."

"Not quite so well actually", I cut in, causing Jones to spin around in dismay as I put down my cup, leveling a significant look at both of the men standing by the windows as McTavish reclaimed his own seat. Not paying much heed to the current coversation since the arrival of Jones, which made me wonder how was it that the man couldn't bring himself to believe into the possible existence of gods and goddesses, but didn't do as much as blink at the presence of a man with physical traits of sea creatures...But then again, denial and refusal to believe anything that was outside the conception of what you saw rational was a powerful force to overcome…I should've known. "The Brethren Court intends to release her."

"No, they cannot! The first Court promised to inprison her forever. _That_ was our agreement!" Jones exclaimed, abruptly so heatedly and loudly that it caused Miranda to stir from her immobile position. Her turning to peer at the somewhat riled up Jones whose at first stupefied eyes gazed over to Beckett before shortly boring into me in vexation. Beckett as well raising his chin in wonder upon leveling an inquiring stare to Jones' direction, his own eyes narrowing after taking notice of the slip of the Captain's that told all of us him to be much more enlightened about this Goddess than the rest of us.

" _Your agreement?_ "

Jones had walked over to Beckett, but recoiled at the sound of his question. Me keeping a careful eye on him as observed Jones to regain his composure after he'd directed a telltaling glance down to the deck. Him eventually moving away from Beckett whose eyes were also gauging at him in suspicion, Jones' delivery now impassive as he proceeded to specify his previous statement. But I knew there was something else he pursued to hide at all cost…What it was soon enough becoming crystal clear after Tia Dalma's stories about him came back to me when I listened him to talk about Calypso, the unmistakenly bereft tone that crept into his voice in the end that strived to remain but hard revealing much more to me than Jones probably realized. Bitterness coloring his words that were born out of distinct heartbreak imbedded into that harsh diction, which stood for only one thing... Miranda also noticing it as there was a hint of compassion on her face briefly while Jones spoke. His embraced hatred towards the Goddess untrue, practised throughout the years of covering up the real truth even from himself…But as Miranda and I in turn both shifted our eyes to measure Jones at the end of his speech in realization, we both were convinced of what truly laid behind his rancorous aesthetic.

"I showed them how to bind her…She couldn't be trusted. She gave me no choice…We must act before they release her."

"You loved her", I stated, now finally seeing fully through Jones' guarded facade, and understanding why he'd reacted so strongly to the news of Calypso's aimed release. Jones confronting me with an expression that mixed acrimony and denial, where his eyes betrayed him by filling with a fleeting tenderness to advocate my inference. Miranda eyeing at Jones a moment in surprise until several emotions made an appearance on her mien when she slowly turned her eyes away from petrified Jones, her features eventually settling for somewhat sad at the end of my speech. Her looking down to ther lap in ponders until she was gazing at me again, the raised topic udoubtedly striking a chord in her as well but a different kind. "She's the one...And then you betrayed her."

"She pretended to love me. _She betrayed me!_ " Jones snapped, placing an fractious emphasis to his words, which however was but a front to the hurt that sentence had embodied. Him stomping over to me in rage of me to have spelled out his secret for everyone to know regardless of his efforts to hide his real connection to Calypso. Me simply looking up to him then indifferently before took a sip of my tea, Jones halting directly by Miranda's side and caused her to lean away again when his fuming eyes set onto me like before. My own countenance turning then but grim as I stood from my own chair, my cup in hand, facing Jones with a jeering tilt of my head. Unlike Miranda feeling no symphathy for the man and the doomed fate of his love for the Goddess in question, therefore simply looking down at his chest remarkably.

"And after which betrayal did you cut off your heart, I wonder?"

Miranda jolted for fright as antagonized by my remark Jones slapped the cup out of my hand so that it darted across the air directly in front of her, me briskly peering down at her to see her place a startled hand onto her stomach. Beckett leveling a palled look at the smashed china on the carpet onto which the leftover tea had spilled, me also gazing at the formed shards with raised eyebrows as Jones leaned closer to me. Seething for unspeakable rage.

" _Do not test me_."

"I hadn't finished that", I informed him, returning his icy glare unfazed, until my own features were consumed by even more solemn expression. It being my turn to inch slightly closer to Jones despite of his tentacles stroking my neck and chest while doing so, me however not caring the moment as I leered at him. His baleful behavior not threatening me. " _You will free my father_ …And you will guarantee Elizabeth's safety. Along with my own."

I brushed past Miranda as walked over to the chart table, looking at Beckett remarkably as addressed him in the end, but he didn't appear all that interested to live up to my just made demands as I stopped right next to him. Staring at him in expectation, where he didn't direct a single look to my way as continued to drink his own tea. At the mention of Elizabeth me noticing Miranda to resume her still position, her eyes not leaving the setting placed in front of her then even once. But I knew she was listening intently to everything I said, also aware that it undoubtedly in some form hurt her. But I'd come here with a purpose, and it couldn't be helped. No matter how much I hated the consequences of my following actions and how much graver the price of them felt, my die had already been cast ages ago...Before I had even known it.

"Your terms are steep, Mr. Turner. We will expect fair value in return", Beckett told me, his eyes lingering on McTavish and Jones long before finally shifting to me. Me casting my own down for a moment thoughtfully, but it was Jones who continued the conversation in my stead. His voice but dour again as he cut in.

"There's only one price I will accept. Calypso, _murdered_."

"Calypso is aboard _the Black Pearl_ ", I told him, matching Jones' stare, until Beckett claimed my attention again. His visage turned back to curious as he eyed at me a tad incredulously, following me to tamper with the small sextant attached to the globe that had caught my eye. "As previously agreed on Jack has sailed her to Shipwreck Cove."

"And with you no longer aboard her, how was it that you and your collaborator had planned to have you lead us there?" he questioned, indeed not waiting for my response with bated breath, and perhaps I couldn't blame him for not being able to place much faith on my word. After casting a surprised look at the sextant that abruptly sprung back up after I released it from my grip, my eyes falling back onto Jack's compass. Me looking up to Jones who stode to stand on my left side in anticipation to hear my plan, before my gaze moved up to Beckett. Me next giving him a smile as finally revealed my trump card, the man indeed seeming to be taken aback by the sight of the compass as I then showed it to the pair of them. Finally holding up my own end of our bargain struck months ago by presenting the item to him…As once agreed on, in exchange for Elizabeth's and my freedom.

"What is it you want most?"

Slight satisfied smile rose on Beckett's lips then, where my own died. As I jerked the rope of the compass to return it into my hand me noticing Miranda to lean past Jones to give the black box a surprised look as well, me then hearing Jones to scoff before he finally twirled around, apparently content enough himself. Without a word more leaving the cabin, on his way stepping on the shards of the tea cup and breaking the remains of the porcelain into utter smithereens. Me not being able to deter my delight of seeing him leave, as his broody, vexing presence was the last thing I anymore wanted around to irritate me further. Beckett now making a concurring nod as placed the rest of his tea onto the table, me remaining by the globe as watched him to go take his cane from his writing desk. Lastly meeting my eyes with a polite nod.

"Very well, Mr. Turner. Lead the way. I leave it to your discretion to report to Lieutenant Groves and have him take you to the helm to give the new bearings. After which you may accommodate yourself to the cabin given to your use previously."

Experiencing but a fleeting sensation of surprise I only made a rigid nod myself in response as followed Beckett to walk towards the twin doors. His attention returning back to his niece and her husband while this time a genuine appearing smile adorned his countenance, the man slanting a hand towards the door.

"I believe it would be a time for us to retire. The hour is rather late for you to remain awake after such an exceptional day."

"Quite so. Come along darlin', we need oor sleep tae prepare fur th'morra's long journey", McTavish agreed, puzzling me, but I wasn't given a chance to think about it further as I followed the Scotsman to pull Miranda's chair out for her. About to steer her out of the cabin, but for his curt wonder she spun around with a smile that to me looked very real. The kind a wife gave to their husband, me cursing at the thought as with a sigh I only looked away after I watched her to place a coaxing hand on the man's arm.

"I'll follow. I juist need a moment alone wi' William…To say me goodbyes."

That last word that had slipped her lips unsettled me, but I didn't let it take the better of me as still didn't exactly know what either she or McTavish had meant with these mentions of a voyage and leaving. Me simply spying from the corner of my eye the Scotsman to offer a smile of consent to Miranda before landing a kiss on her forehead, me not finding enough self-control not to let the sight of their increased intimacy bother me this time around as I could feel my eyes narrowing. Just long enough for Miranda to bow her head at her… _husband_ , before he separated from her. Heading for the doors through Beckett had already exited.

"Gey weel. Bit don't ye be lang. I'm sure Margareth haes made everythin' ready fur _baith_ o' us tae turn in. 'N' I dinnae want to become jealous o' me ain guidwife by lettin' anither jimmy gilravage 'er company this particular night."

* * *

 **Translations to Taran's lines:**

* * *

 _ **\- It's truly a pity that ye wur unable tae attend, Turner. I'm sure it would've meant th' world tae meh guidwife, since such a day comes bit wance in 'er life 'n' she undoubtedly would've wished tae hae ye present to witness it =**_

It's truly a pity that you were unable to attend, Turner. I'm sure it would've meant the world to my wife, since such a day comes but once in her life and she undoubtedly would've wished to have you present to witness it.

 _ **\- Aye, 'n' I cannae believe me maist favorable fortuin tae hae gotten me hauns oan tae such a braw wifie tae call me guidwife =**_

Aye, and I cannot believe my most favorable fortune to have gotten my hands on such a fine woman to call my wife.

 _ **\- Aye, wi' hauf a dozen o' bairns we're yet tae hae at least =**_

Aye, with half a dozen of children were yet to have at least.

 _ **\- Forgive me, darlin', I didnae mean tae embarrass ye sae. I'm simply bit delighted that efter years o' believin' nae anymair findin' masell a wifie able tae offer me a chance fur fatherhood, I noo may soon hae a bairn o' me ain tae counter th' times o' ainlie hopin' fur one**_.

Forgive me darling, I did not mean to embarrass you so. I am simply but delighted that after years of believig not anymore finding myself a woman able to offer me a chance for fatherhood, I now may soon have a child of my own to counter the times of only hoping for one.

 _ **\- Sae laddie, how come were ye actually found takin' a dip in th' ocean? As it haes awready bin established ye weren't ridin' such precarious conveyance juist tae rush ower tae attend th' bridle =**_

So lad, why were you actually found taking a dip in the ocean? As it has already been established you weren't riding such precarious conveyance just to rush over to attend the wedding.

 _ **\- Sae th' pirates hae a godly creature tae thair name, noo hae thay? Then she mist be somethin', since there's hardly nothin' that can stand against th' ceaseless fire o' 32-pounder Demi-cannons o' ower eighty ships that reaps any soul within its range =**_

So the pirates have a godly creature to their name, now have they? Then she must be something, since there's hardly nothing that can stand against the ceaseless fire of 32-pounder Demi Cannons of over eighty ships that reaps any soul within its range.

 _ **\- 'N' I'm tellin' ye Cutler ol' mukker that thair lot is as aff th' hinges as this laddie tae hae put any thought tae such nonesense! There ur nae gods or goddesses fiddling wi' oor destinies, 'n' shuild there be, I'm sure thay would nae steep as low as suffer us mere mortals tae use 'em tae dae oor biddings! =**_

And I'm telling you Cutler old friend that their lot is as off the hinges as this lad to have put any thought to such nonesense! There are no gods of goddesses fiddling with our destinies, and should there be, I am sure they would not steep as low as suffer us mere mortals to use them to do our biddings!

 _ **\- Bit, taken that thare were only two candidates oan boord tae be this tameless heathen mistress o' vast waters, 'n' since I've kent lassie Elizabeth from th' time she wis a wee bairn tae rule oot 'er divinity, then maybe I'll be sharin' me chambers wi' an actual deity tonight! =**_

But, taken that there were but two possible candidates on board to be this tameless heathen mistress of vast waters, and since I've known lassie Elizabeth from the time she was a wee bairn to rule out her divinity, then maybe I'll be sharing me chambers with an actual deity tonight!

 _ **\- Quite so. Come along darlin', we need oor sleep tae prepare fur th'morra's long journey =**_

Quite so. Come along darling, we need our sleep to prepare for tomorrow's long journey.

 _ **\- Gey weel. Bit don't ye be lang. I'm sure Margareth haes made everythin' ready fur baith o' us tae turn in. 'N' I dinnae want to become jealous o' me ain guidwife by lettin' anither jimmy gilravage 'er company this particular night =**_

Very well. But don't you be long. I'm sure Margareth has made everything ready for both of us to turn in…And i don't want to become jealous of my own wife by letting another man enjoy her company this particular night.

* * *

 _ **Scottish vocabulary:**_

 _ **Pronouns etc:**_

 _ **o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him, me = my, nae = not**_

 _ **Recurrent & other words:**_

 _ **afore= before, me= my, aye= yes, ne'er= never, wee= small/little, didnae= didn't, awready= already, ken= know, efter= after, doon= down, as weel= as well, wance again/mair= once again/more, 'til= until, likelie= probably, keek= look, ower= over, ain= own, oot= out, neist= next, , lik'= like, gey/pure= very, stairt= start, awa'= away, wi'= with, juist= just, , thro'= through, ne'er= never, naw= no, th'morra= tomorrow, merit = married, , mukker = mate/friend, th'day= today, wifie = woman, 'ere= here, a'm= I am, bairn= child, , jimmy= man, aff= off, luv=love, atween = between, awready = already, bridle = wedding,** **gilravage = enjoy, baith = both**_


	21. Entry 20

**Entry 20**

* * *

 _ **Will**_

Miranda's following shadow of a smile was hardly a happy one, but McTavish was too swift to exit the cabin to notice. The man in turn finally leaving us alone, Miranda making sure the doors to have shut after him before she twirled around to stare at me once more in grave disblief, and so did I. Suspicious of what I'd just heard her say, the more I thought about its meaning the more disagreeing with it, as did the whole scenario I'd walked into and which had come to me as a total shock. Me to have never thought Miranda to have ever…gone through with it. Actual marriage to a man she already ran away from once.

"William, why did ye come 'ere?" she accosted, shaking her head as straightened her hem that had circled around her legs during the turn with one yank before came closer to me. Me however only leveling a quizzical look into her eyes and raised equally demanding eyebrows. Skeptical, bypassing her question which had been already previously spelled out. There being much more important matters at hand that I wanted to be cleared out, starting with…

"Goodbyes?" I asked, causing Miranda to halt a few steps away from me and look of curt sadness passed her mien before she turned away momentarily. Me noticing her fiddling with her wedding band a bit uneasily before she released a sigh, closing her eyes in resignment.

"Taran 'n' I are to leave th'morra. One o' his ships is set to arrive to fetch us 'n' take us oot o' th' wey o' th' forthcomin' battle, where Taran's brother is takin' ower th' command o' his fleet. 'N' we are to go home."

"Home?"

"To Scotland."

I had known the answer to my inquiry before even making it, but the confirmation to my supposition only conjured up an expression of outright dismay, as new painful twinge causing my heart to feel the defitiveness of her response. That she was to sail away, for me to never see her again now that she was a married woman and bound to live the rest of her life somewhere where I couldn't include myself in it further…The truth coming crashing down in a form of slumping shoulders and dissenting visage as I eyed at Miranda's profile with a slight headshake. Not wanting to accept this, deciding not to. My irises then turning a bit more hard, but not due to anger, but because of the quandary of why she had made such a ludicrous decision as to marry herself off out of the blue, even she had made it rather obvious to me to believe she didn't care for the Scotsman enough to commit herself to him for years to come…And I was certain she didn't.

"What have you done?" I questioned, locking gazes with her as she turned to look at me again with a bereft expression, her however turning a tad more serious as did I when I then in turn strode over to her. Frown set on my face as I tried to find the answer from her eyes within I was relentlessly staring. "Why would you do this? _Why_ have you married him? You…don't love him."

"'N' how would ye ken what is it I exactly feel for 'im?" Miranda queried, me making another frown.

"I _do_ know. I know you. I can see it now as clearly as when I entered this cabin and saw you sitting acrosss from him…That to become his wife was the last thing you wanted to happen. That when he hold your hand there was so sign of joy of a married woman found anywhere in you. That your marriage is nothing but a union of convenience with no true attachment involved."

"Ye're wrong. Taran cares for me, in his ain wey. 'N' I believed 'im when he promised to honor 'n' luv me as his wife."

"Perhaps. But you didn't do this because of love, or for deferance to his promises of a comfortable, abudant life, so there must be another reason…Did your uncle force you to marry him?"

"Naw. I decided upoan this marriage by meself."

I was dumbfounded, only blinking at her reply, as had from the start suspected Beckett to have used any means of blackmail to make her accept McTavish's proposal…Only to learn she had indeed said her vows but willingly, my amazement reflecting perfectly in my voice. "What?"

"I ran oot o' options. Places to run to. I juist had to face th' inevitable 'n' make th' maist use o' it as I possibly could", she replied, me casting her an doubtful look as her words made me ever further confused.

"And what was it that you could've possibly gotten out of this farce of a marriage, instead of simply submitting yourself to a life you never wanted? Consenting to live under the control of a man who but connived his way to your path and was willing to let you be compelled to accept his proposal…"

"Taran's nae as bad o' a man as ye think he is. He can find it in 'imself to be guid 'n' carin', which is why it was easier for me to agree to this arrangement. I ken he can take care o' me, 'n' will to th' best o' his ability. I can have a gratifyin' life wi' 'im if I only decide to give it a chance, as even wi' his faults deep within he's a decent man."

"What arrangement? Miranda, answer me! Why did you marry him?!"

There was a brief pause as Miranda simply gazed back at me silently, my demanding, aflutter stare making her turn sadder by the second as she eyed at me soon significantly, her current expression causing me to relinquish some of my incredulity and changed it into actual distress the longer my eyes remained locked with hers. Seeing the pain that she was in because of her own made decisions, but which according to her she'd embraced for the sake of what she next told me, the following answer to my question shocking me.

"Because I made a deal wi' me uncle", she revealed, me blinking at her taken aback, until cast a questionable look down at the papers I then followed her to pull out of her bodice (for whatever the reason, since I couldn't fathom why she would've been hiding some documents under her wedding gown, until it was revealed to me the minute I set my eyes onto the papers myself). Her handing them to me with a crestfallen hint of a smile, me unfolding the documents and turned them around, only to have my eyes widen as I found myself inspecting three signed and legilized pardons. One for Edward, one for Elizabeth and…the last carrying my name. My eyebrows wrinkling in slow realization as Miranda finished her sentence, only adding to my bit by bit amassing anguish. "In exchange o' me marryin' Taran as previously planned by me uncle to finalize th' agreement they'd made, he agreed to set all three o' ye free from yer charges. Ye're noo a free man, William…As is Elizabeth. These papers will ensure that ye won't be harmed or arrested, 'n' that ye can leave all this behind wi'oot a fear o' imprisonment. Ye can leave th' Caribbean wi' yer lives 'n' freedom, William."

I stared at the documents, leafing through them momentarily stupefied, until when I stopped to examine my own pardon same kind of disbelief filled me and I refused to come in terms with the factors that had apparently driven Miranda to doom her own future to save what was left of mine. Agony tugging at my very heartstrings as the magnitude of her sacrifice was demonstrated to me through these papers she'd presented me with, me looking at her but earnestly as beckoned to the pardons in grave dissent.

"So that is why you agreed to marry him? Because you exchanged your freedom to mine? Miranda, _what_ were you thinking?!"

"Th' _only_ thing that mattered to me! Ye, Edward 'n' Elizabeth's lives were in danger nevertheless even if ye would've survived th' upcomin' battle, 'n' since this was th' only thing I could do to change th' odds that awready were nonexistent, I saw th' opportunity 'n' took it."

"You can't trust your uncle to keep his promise! Now that he's had you marry the Scotsman, he has no reason to follow through with his side of the deal and he may arrest me any time he wishes!"

"But why hasn't he done so awready, instead o' givin' ye a cabin to sleep in efter takin' ye oan board? I ken th' kind o' man me uncle is, 'n' I certainly wouldn't have consented to oor accord nor come forth wi' me ain terms wi'oot an insurance to present him wi'. Formidable enough for 'im to have been forced to take me demands intae serious consideration."

There was a curt pause as I thought about Miranda's reply, my eyes rising from the papers back to her after falling momentarily in contemplation. "You blackmailed him?"

"Simply turned th' tables oan 'im. When I was diggin' thro' his paperwork back at Swann manor I found some letters that revealed 'im to be in engaged in some clandestine activity that would endanger his position as th' heid o' East India Possibly even strip 'im o' his title 'n' favor o' th' King, if he would be saved from actual verdict should th' information o' th' letter I stole see th' light o' day. Which won't happen as long as me uncle honors his word 'n' ensures yer safety according to oor settlement."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't deem it significant then, taken that it wasn't a secret uncle Cutler to be a precariously contradictory person to deal with."

Although I did experience a brief sense of pride to have learned Miranda to have been able to drive her uncle into a corner by giving him a taste of his own machinations and forcing him to bend to her will instead, I couldn't find a side from myself that would've been actually thankful for Miranda's deed. Because by ever thinking of my best interest on the expense of her own happiness, she was placing over me at all times more grander debt I by now could've never paid back to her, nor I wanted to. Since I didn't want to see her plan unfold any further, hoping more than anything that I could go back in time into that brig aboard _the Pearl_ when I could've stopped her from making the biggest mistake of her life simply for my benefit with a few words. Even before that. And now the fate had played a trick on me as a reward to my cowardice, of which I was currently paying the price by holding these pardons, which simultaneously marked Miranda's condemnation to a lifetime of misery. Which I wouldn't allow. Not by any means.

"You shouldn't have done that. I never asked you to guard my life, especially by throwing your own away!" I exhorted, my eyes roaming about her remarkably to make my point, Miranda simply leveling a gentle look up at me.

"I ken that. 'N' I didn't need yer permission to go thro' wi' this. I did it because I wanted to…Because I wanted to do at least somethin' for ye when I realized that th' last I probably ever met ye was back at _th' Pearl_. I…I'm nae a pirate, William. I was ne'er suited to that kind o' life, 'n' since I couldn't stand by yer side in th' battle I took th' only course o' action to support ye by other means only possible for me to obtain as a married woman…So th' price ye deem so high for me to have paid is wee compared to th' fact that ye'll be safe. Which is why I urge ye to accept those documents 'n' leave this ship, take Edward 'n' Elizabeth wi' ye, 'n' go somewhere far awa' where naw one kens to look for ye. Please, William, I beg o' ye. Th' Armada is too strong for th' Brethren to hold against noo that th' Company has th' support o' Taran's clan behind it, 'n' further association wi' me uncle brings ye nothing o' that ye came 'ere in hopes o' gainin'."

I couldn't find the words to speak, so befuddled and conflicted I'd become after listening to Miranda's response, only gauging at her inconsolably but was then surprised when genuinely tender smile brightened up her equally blue countenance and she raised her hand. Capturing my cheek, looking deep into my eyes.

"In a wey I'm thankful to Jack. Because had he nae sold me oot to me uncle I wouldn't have had th' chance to do th' right thing…So ye should take that pardon as a gift. As an apology that I efter all wasn't that guid o' a friend ye needed me to be, that I didn't support yer marriage…yer feelings for Elizabeth. Any o' it. So as me ain life is noo in th' hauns o' fate I have naw longer control ower, 'n' this is th' last I can do for ye noo, I hope it will help ye see how sorry I am. Aboot everythin'. 'N' that ye owe me nothin'."

"Didn't we agree to be done with apologies?" I asked, letting out an amused breath, but in truth it was everythin' but a sign o' mirth, as my tone next showed as I continued. Hopeless. "How could I accept such a gift which is your wasted life?"

I indeed knew not how could I ever do as she now requested of me. To with a clean conscience forget all about her and leave her to face the consequences of actions that have been but of my own...Even Miranda sounded but rueful when she responded me hearing a slight smile in her voice.

"It's nae all wasted. Every woman needs a husband 'n' hardly any o' 'em are fortunate enough to marry for luv. It's juist th' wey world works, I realize it noo. 'N' I should be glad that despite o' everythin' me circumstances are still highly fortunate."

"You're wrong. You shouldn't have married him, Miranda, not for my sake. You don't love him, and now you've given up your whole future for me who is the least person to deserve it!" I opposed, only earning an dour stare back.

"It's a lot easier for me to condescend to make a deal wi' me uncle than see ye at th' end o' a rope!" Miranda breathed, shaking her own head briskly, her voice cracking slightly for momentary fear of the likelihood she'd mentioned. Which she'd initially pursued to prevent by promising herself to another man… "This confrontation atween th' pirates 'n' th' Company will end in but bloodshed. Countless lives will be thrown to th' wind, 'n' I cannot see ye be one o' 'em. I couldn't live wi' a thought that ye'd wound up hanged by me uncle, even there might've been somethin' I could've done to stop it. So this is me savin' ye. Naw matter th' cost, I was determined to do it. 'N' still am."

"But you don't love him", I argued yet again, more comfortless by the minute as Miranda's persuasive remarks which perhaps might've been the voice of reason still fell on deaf ears because of the all too familiar guilt eating me away. Even more now that her decision caused my heart to ache more than I ever imagined, even further so when I acknowledged it was all because of me. That her misery was all caused by me yet again, it indeed proving that I didn't deserve such benevolence from her. It however still inconcievably not appearing to bother her a bit as she tipped concurring head at me, but a gentle smile on her lips.

"Aye, that is true. But I see me marriage to 'im as a promise o' a safe, comfortable life as a wife o' a potentate."

"Don't you try to sound like your uncle. You don't seriously believe in that, do you? That the best solution is you to be forced into a role others have imposed on you regardless of what you really want?"

"There's naw comin' aroond this noo!" Miranda exclaimed quietly, flashing me a slightly frustrated look then. Me returning her stare earnestly as approached her, in absolute disagreement.

"Aye, there is. I can do that, _we_ can do that. Escape. Together."

Miranda was dumbfounded by my reply, her thinking about my suggestion for a few seconds before she only eyed at me like I had just asked her to stand on her head while sticking her tongue out. In all honesty me neither to have expected to say that, but driven by my surging emotions I didn't have much care of what left my lips then.

"What?"

"If I take these papers and do as you ask of me, you can come with me. Leave all of this behind as if it never happened. You don't have to submit to your uncle's or McTavish's wishes and be free."

"Why would I? I have nothin' better waitin' for me at th' end o' such flight, where 'ere…at least I _have_ a future. Ye're nae makin' sense, William."

"No, it is you who's not making any sense", I countered, sternly, until my voice turned softer. "Miranda please…I know this isn't what you want."

"Then what is it that I truly want, William?" Miranda retorted then, not angrily nor scornfully, but mere sadness colored her voice as she locked demanding gazes with me. The look in them forcing me to take a slight, hesitant step back as I was once again brought face to face with my true feelings and everything what I'd come to understand within these past days. As I didn't say anything for awhile Miranda letting out a long sigh, me watchin' in grievance of my own Miranda to blink awa' th' tears that had been close to arise during her snappy response and to stop them from flowing she now abruptly strode forth and embraced me. Me hearing her release a hopeless breath in turn as she squeezed me, my arms wrapping around her automatically, me not wanting to let go of her even I knew this gesture stood for as the final farewell as well as the end of our conversation. Me placing my other palm behind her head as squeezed her back, only to feel something cool against my skin, and as I glanced to my left I saw the hair comb. The fact that she was still wearing it only filling me with utter misery myself then as I sighed in turn, Miranda breaking the formed silence then.

"It's true, efter all. Elizabeth 'n' I are very much alike…But only in that both o' us luv ye from th' bottom o' oor herts. 'N' would do anythin' for ye."

"No. Anything but this", I answered, my own voice now rather quiet as I captured her hand, desperate this time around, shaking my head further in utmost protest. Miranda's grip of me only tightening for a fleeting moment as a response.

"It's awready done."

I heard a new bereft breath to erupt from Miranda's lips as she then released me, attempting to separate from me and I saw her intending to move over to the door. With a determined frown me however not releasing her and instead took a deterring hold of her forearm, not letting her to leave this cabin before things had been fully resolved between us.

"Wait."

"I must return for me husband, William. This is farewell."

"It doesn't have to be. Miranda, you don't have to sail to Scotland, because I can take you away from here. We can take one of the boats and leave this ship this very night and go somewhere McTavish won't ever know to search for you."

"Are ye truly askin' me to…run aff, wi' ye?"

"You did it once. You could do it again."

"It is _ye_ who has to leave, William! Me place is 'ere, aboard this ship. Wi' me husband, liked it or nae. I'm his wife, 'n' I will keep _me_ promise."

"You wouldn't have had to make such promise if it weren't for me! Just please, trust me, and let me help you get away from here. Away from him."

"Why would ye? William, do ye understand what ye're suggestin' o' me? I cannot run awa' from me vows, nae this time, 'n' I don't want any obscure promises o' yers to be able to turn me back to everythin' if I simply leave wi' ye! That's an easy solution, but there's naw such wey oot o' this mess...I only want ye to live a happy, long life wi' a woman who cares for ye 'n' can offer ye all that we were once denied from…So please, respect me decision 'n' leave this ship wi' me brother. Tonight, juist th' two o' ye."

"I cannot do that", I stated readily, dismayin' Miranda wi' me definite tone, but I could also see it irritate her when I still refused to bend to her will of leaving her. "I'm sorry to disappoint you yet again, but there's not a chance for me to try to become happy with you as someone else's wife. Without you, Miranda. I do care for Elizabeth, but my feelings for her haven't been love for a long time now…because she's not you."

Miranda was even further bewildered now, her backing away a little herself to gauge at me in utter suspicion, thunderstruck, until she started to think about my words and her eyes visited the floor between us as she tried to keep up with my train of thought. My eyes remaining solely on her as I wished her to arrive to the right conclusion yet again, to guess what it was that I was about to say, her indeed having an inkling of it as she next looked at me curiously. Quizzical.

"What is it ye were aboot to tell me aboard _th' Pearl_? In th' brig", she questioned, my set features softening as I gazed deep into her eyes, undoubtedly Miranda already finding the answer to her question from my tender irises that hold hers unceasingly for the following minute or so. Making her somewhat nervous then as I came to stand close to her, my hand grasping Jack's compass again. My momentary joy turning into harrowing throe as I raised it, after a fleeting moment of returning my keen stare Miranda glancing at the object in my fingers confused. Her eyes next flickering down to peer at the compass and rising back to me repeatedly as she followed me to open the lid, me not even needing to see the arrow to know which way it was obviously pointing.

"I was going to tell you that what I want most in this world is right aboard this ship...Which is why I cannot let you walk out of that door without knowing the truth", I told her, Miranda staring at me nonplussed, not comprehending what I was talking about until I turned around the compass for her to see. Me watching her eyes to widen just barely to demonstrate her shock as mine simply measured her gently, a fleeting smile even rising to my lips then as before I even finished my sentence Miranda finally understood from where my vehement demur to her marriage had stemmed from. Me needing to release a brisk breath to hearten myself to say what had been on the tip of my tongue ever since I'd stepped foot on her uncle's ship in hopes of meeting her again. "It is you, Miranda. What I want most in this world is not finding Shipwreck Cove, saving my father, marry Elizabeth or defeat your uncle's Armada…but you."

Miranda drew in a quick, incredulous breath as she stared at the arrow that had turned to point straight towards her. Not believeing it to be true her eyebrows wrinkling in disbelief until she soon met my eyes again, hers gleaming again for re-emerging threat of tears where they appeared but skeptical then as she was confronted with my wider smile. One that however expressed nothing but sincerity, that I was done lying to her any further about what truly was going on with me. Me feeling it in every cell of my body that the bearings the compass was currently showing were the right ones for me. The only ones for me to follow, me allowing this decision to reflect on those three words I'd waited weeks too long to say when the only correct answer to those pestering musings about the complexity of Miranda and my relationship had been staring me right in the face.

"I love you."

There was a long silence as Miranda simply gazed at me in total loss of words, and I didn't blame her for her dismay, as a confession was probably the last thing she had expected to gain from me. However nothing about me then enabling her to assume my words to be anything but the truth, her mulling over my profession of love with mixed feelings that changed on her mien, until she looked but stupefied. Her eyes filled with that happiness I'd yearned to see her show for ages telling me her wanting to believe me, but her expression proved her to nevertheless have her doubts about my sudden change of heart. Which authenticity I could only blame myself for her to suspect, and I'd known it not to be easy for me to try to convince her of my feelings.

"Ye…do ye realize what ye're sayin'?" she asked, baffled, before she gained a sligthtly angry tint in her voice. "Naw…How dare ye say that. Ye have naw right to say that to me 'n' think it to change anythin'!"

"Miranda, if ever I am telling you the truth now!" I breathed, trying to capture her gaze as grasped her hands. Her however pulling them away exasperated, me leveling a woeful look to her way as persisted to take hold of her arms to turn her towards me. For her to see it from my bearing that I wasn't trying to further trick her. "I've always loved you. My childhood infatuation to Elizabeth may have made me disregard it and pretend as if that love didn't anymore exist, but now I…I know it does. I _feel_ it does, and you know it too. You only need to look at the compass to be sure that it is you I love. And thefore cannot let you do the greatest mistake of your life by pursuing a life with another man who isn't me."

Also Miranda's mien turned gentler then as she realized me to be right, as well aware of the power of Jack's compass and what it showed to its beholder. Although the telltaling direction the arrow was pointing advocated my voiced out feelings for her to be true, her still not being able to fight back the overpowering disbelief when I all so suddenly claimed my attachments to have been directed only to her instead of the woman who not so long ago was to become my wife. But there anymore was no question about with whom I really wished to take such a prominent step in life, which was the very fact that upset Miranda. After falling down in even graver distress her eyes rising back to me partly shocked, partly opposed.

"'N' ye're tellin' me this noo?" she questioned, her guintessential delight getting crushed under that heartbroken tone that colored her voice then. It causing my own to shatter as well, as I fought back an urge to pull her closer and land my lips on hers to quell her following rebuttal. "Noo that I'm awready married 'n' unavailable to return yer affection? Is this th' reason why I should surrender meself to mere chance 'n' abandon everythin' that is certain 'n' sensible? Because what ye're sayin' is nae. Ye…even if ye would truly luv me, it wouldn't be possible for us to return back to th' past, William. I'm sorry."

"What other reason would you need to see that what you're doing is wrong?" I asked back, looking into Miranda's teary eyes persuasively. "I cannot let you go through with this. Not for my sake, as long as I know you're doing it for the love you feel for me, and only me."

"'N' lik' I awready told ye, there's naw stoppin' it noo, William. I'm too lost to ye. I am Mrs. Miranda McTavish, Marchioness o' Rothesay, 'n' th' lass ye cared for stairted to fade awa' th' moment this ring was first slipped oan me finger…'N' noo there's nothin' left o' 'er for ye to yearn for other than a memory. For I am nae that lass anymair", Miranda answered matter-of-factly, looking down at her ring before she faced me again. Looking as miserable as I felt, her once again preventing herself from breaking into hopeless tears by this time letting out a breath that helped her to collect herself. "Mattie wance said I had to be brave enough to choose a life wi'oot ye to become happy. 'N' that's what I'm doin', because I deserve that. 'N' can be happy as long as I ken that I could save ye from endin' up to th' gallows."

" _No."_

"Please stop arguin' wi' me lik' a stubborn bairn 'n' don't make this so hard to live by! Ye don't need to accept me reasons, simply to understand."

"Understand that you've let yourself to be married to Taran when you love me?" I specified incredulously, raising my jaw in protest. Not having any intention of abiding her reasoning any more than before, especially now when Miranda knew how I felt. Me squinting at her to emphasize my words. "You're demanding me to let you go? As if you would be dead and buried to me, is that what you're ordering me to do?"

"Naw. I'm askin'."

"Then your pleas fall on deaf ears, Miranda. Because nothing you say has enough influence on me to make me feel differently. I love you, and I will say it as many times as I have to straighten out your head!"

"Don't, as there neither is anythin' ye could say that would stop me from keepin' me end o' th' bargain…I…will keep me word, for me ain pride as weel. I will stay loyal to me husband, William. Naw matter how much I luv ye, I will do as is expected o' me, 'n' face th' consequences o' me actions by contentin' meself to me union wi' Taran."

"Of my actions. You're only protecting me", I stated, my hand squeezing around Miranda's forearms in a fleeting regret, frownin'. Me however then thinking a moment and as certain thought popped into my head I locked tender gazes with Miranda, lifting a hand to touch her chin after glancing down at the papers I'd shoved under my belt. "Very well. I will accept these pardons and go on without you…only to do as I promised and save my father, and then I shall come fetch you and take you away. Find you wherever you are, and take you somewhere where neither your uncle or your husband will ever find you."

"I told ye, I don't belong to th' same world ye live in! World o' piracy 'n' runnin' awa' from law, livin' oan th' edge o' it 'n' always glancin' ower me shoulder for those seekin' to capture me. There was a time I believed ye to nae to fit intae that world either, but noo I see differently. Ye're nae but a honest craftsman I wance thought ye o', but so much mair, which I'm nae. Which is why it is best that we go oan oor separate weys from noo oan."

"You belong with me!"

"We had a chance to be together, but we both walked awa' from it. 'N' regardless o' what we feel, we've awready moved oan, each o' us."

"You don't mean that."

"It's nae aboot what I mean, but what is th' reality we must condone."

"That's not true. Neither of us could truly ever move on", I protested, my hands sliding down to take hold of her palms, shadow of a smile appearing on my lips. "Just look at us now, here. Together. With no intention of forgetting the other."

"I don't understand...How can ye luv me?" Miranda questioned then, suspiciously, but she didn't this time refuse my touch. Instead perhaps not even noticing to be inching closer to me, making it all the while harder not to lean down to claim her lips. "Ye…were all set oan marryin' Elizabeth…So why…?"

"What I had with Elizabeth…was more like chasing a dream than real love", I started, the same sensation of guilt ridden regret taking over me as I thought back to the faraway times of Miranda and my separation. The voyage back to Port Royal during which Elizabeth had made her feelings known to me and which had driven me to make the decision of coming clean with my crush to her before Jack's execution, which had been but the first act of neglect towards Miranda I could now only dread for me to have been able to commit with at the time totally clear conscience.

"For many years since I came to Port Royal she'd been like play of fancy I could never obtain…And when I suddenly found myself in a situation to have it in my grasp, I clung to it with all I had. Thinking I needed nothing else to become happy. But even when the affection I'd imagined to have come with that dream started to fade between us, even our relationship had never given me the heartfelt joy I'd thought being with her to bring, I still stubbornly hold onto it. Preventing myself from admitting that I couldn't dispel you from my heart the way my commitment to Elizabeth would've required, and that my feelings for her turned out to be nothing but part of that fantasy. A charade I wanted to believe to be as real as what I had with you, but which I was stupid enough to relinquish all for the sake of a wish of a young boy saved from a shipwreck from many years ago, who childishly was ready to give his heart to the very first girl he laid his eyes upon…Despite of the fact that deep within he knew that was only what he should've desired after years of yearning for it, not what he truly wanted."

I kept a short break as for a while couldn't bear to look Miranda into eyes. So ashamed I was, like every time when I'd thought about the iniquities I'd bestowed upon her that indeed should've caused her to reject me right off. Miranda's eyes however remaining fixated on me as she listened to my every word in a daze, turning more astounded by the minute as I kept on talking, needing to voice out these observations I'd made about myself, Elizabeth and her in the course of the past weeks in order to insure that I was serious about this. That I wasn't simply saying whatever convenient excuse formed on my lips to make myself look more innocent in Miranda's eyes…because I knew I was far from innocent, as well as a man worthy of her belief. But my rekindled feelings compelled me to at least try, or I would lose this last chance to change things for good.

"…Elizabeth had been able to sense the penury in my feelings from the start. From the way I always behaved around you…That it was you who were one of the obstacles standing between us. Her admiration for Jack and our increasing problems since the day of me leaving Port Royal instead helping me to understand that what I felt for you hadn't changed to mere friendship as I had hoped, nor had it ever diminished. I just assumed it had the moment Elizabeth suddenly started to show signs of returning my long time admiration for her that I'd developed when I was but a boy. Long before I even met you, Miranda. But after thinking things over, understanding that regardless of me betrothal to Elizabeth I still couldn't bring myself from looking away when Taran appeared and started to secure your attachments, I now know that our relationship was never about real affection with Elizabeth. That I rather fancied the idea of love with the girl' I'd longed for for years, but which in fact developed to be but an illusion of love…in the process of basing my prospects to that lie me breaking your heart and making you unable to probably ever to forgive me. But the only truth is that although I was taken with Elizabeth the day I first met her, I did fall head over heels for you that afternoon several years later when we met. When you dropped down to my lap unexpectedly, your dress caught to the wheel of the wagon, in danger of falling to the muddy ground with all those expensive rolls of silk. The moment I looked into your eyes and saw your smile at me, me becoming absolutely smitten with you…. And still am. This may sound like another lie to compensate everything that happened between us…but the reality we should condone is that I never felt the same for Elizabeth than I did for you, Miranda. And after telling myself otherwise, I've since then been proven wrong. Because ever since breaking our engagement, I have been plagued with continuous concern over you and have been thinking about you more than as a taken man I probably should've...And now you know why I've been fussing over every scrape you've gotten, why I've been so overprotective and tried to have a say in your life although it hasn't been my place. But I'm not sorry about that, because no matter what you may think of me now…I do love you."

"Nae lik' a sister?" Miranda remarked, although the question could've been interpreted as sarcastic, her still appearing but dispirited at the face of my confession. Knowing that she was wrong is doubting me, that what I'd just said to her were the very thoughts I'd been harboring about her lately. Me instead letting out a grim laugh as I dared to move even closer to her, my lips twitching upward into a slight smile as peered down at her.

"Then my feelings would be most inapproriate and your uncle would be right to have disapproved your love for me."

"Please, William, stop", Miranda breathed then after another short silence had ticked by, in the last moment turning her head away before succumbing to the same temptation that wooed me when her face was so close to me. Her voice but desperate as she once more tried to pry me away from her, however doing equally poor job at is as I did in stepping away from her at the sound of her protesting tone. Me only eyeing at her, abruptly so mesmerized with her eyes and alluring arch of her lips now that I gave myself the permission to act like I'd wanted for weeks when I'd witnessed her reaction to my previous words. To have only deterred such urges behind the guise of pretence that they had been false, but manifestations of my confusion when it came to the state of Elizabeth and my relationship….but they had been but echoes of what I'd really been feeling. Not seeing any reason to back down now me only leaning closer, slipping my hands behind her back to prevent her from retreating, although her gaze already told me her not wanting to get away. So relaxed and amenable she became in my loose embrace that it didn't matter what she said…Her face said it all. "Don't do this to me. I cannot do this…"

"No one's watching", I whispered, resting my forehead against hers as she hid from my eyes for a moment by closing hers, slipping my right hand across her waist before raised it to sweep past her jawline. My fingers tracing their way into her curls as I couldn't control myself any longer, burning with the same demanding desire to touch her as back at Singapore…In that at the time baffling, but now totally clear dream I'd had. "We're alone. It's just you and me here...Just like back at that cliff when I asked you to marry me."

Miranda leveled a desolate look into my eyes, but she then became tired of keeping up her own pretences that she'd already stretched to their limits. Encouraged by her hands that after visiting my neck slid down to set onto my chest while her soft eyes hold mine, shedding the first tears of part joy and part sadness, I drew her against me. Just a second away from placing my lips over hers before a loud knock echoed within the silent cabin and caused Miranda this time to jump apart from me after leaning into the halted kiss right along with me. Me closing my eyes in frustration as she released a startled breath. Leaning her head against my jaw briefly as my hold of her loosened slightly, me glancing to my right to see a form of a marine through the glass panels of the twin doors with a bloody bad timing.

"Ma'am, your husband requests your presence on deck."

"Aye. I'll be right oot", Miranda replied, being able to hide her teary tone and not sounding as breathless as she was, but the minute the soldier had left she let out another desperate sigh. My fingers securing on her waist to keep her from moving as I could practically hear her thoughts, knowing what she was planning me only closing my own eyes again as pressed my own head against hers for a brief moment before separated from her just enough to cup her cheeks. To level yet another persuasive look into her eyes, to banish that crestfallen look in them which told me her to have regained her senses.

"Don't go", I whispered again, my gaze now turning pleading as my voice gained a more serious edge. Not however being able to hide my misery as before she even opened her mouth I knew what she was about to say by holding back some more anguished tears while staring back at me. Her hands slowly retreating from my arms onto they had steadied after the interruption of the marine sent to fetch her. "Don't leave."

"I have to", she said, her voice thin and listless, but nevertheless she pushed herself apart from me and before I could lift a finger to stop her she brushed past me to go stand by the cabinet that had been placed beside the entrance. With a defeated sigh and dreary eyes me watching her to look at her reflection from the mirror of the cabinet, a tad more collected as she tried to get rid of the evidence of tears from her cheeks before she dedicated a fleeting moment to curb her affliction for not her husband and uncle to see the state our final parting had left her. After drawing a long, calm breath to soothe her surging emotions her casting a brief look at me through the mirror as I turned around to confront her, however regardless of my gaze that pleaded her to face me her then only frowning in sadness before she walked to the door. The fact that she after all didn't find it in herself to be able to say the intended farewells before she stepped out of the doors of the cabin hurting me perhaps even more than the kowledge of her to be on her way to go to spend her very first night with her husband, despite of my attempts to try to change her mind in conforming to the recent events. With a heavy heart me simply staring at the empty door-opening for a while before discovered myself to me heading towards it myself and went over to the main deck after her. Only to witness how she ambled through the crewmen and soldiers to her already impatiently waiting spouse, me halting by the gunwale as who now proved to be McTavish's men cheered for their commander, who instead instantly draped an arm around Miranda. With a provoking smirk directed to his soldiers starting to lead her belowdecks towards the accommodations reserved for them alone.

When I now saw her there, wearing that precious wedding gown and another man's ring that was the prominent proof of what kind of a fool I'd become in my obliviousness to recognize my true feelings, every word that had been exchanged between us shattered my heart more and more as I then watched her walk away. Making me realize how far I in fact had let things escalate, that because I'd tossed the very thing I'd always desired away I as of long ago had become unworthy of demanding anything from her, especially her love. Now losing it for good, for because of my stupidity she was married to someone else, and I had practically driven her into that man's arms by pushing her away from mine because of some petty infatuation I'd but chosen to interpret as love. For everything I'd had with Elizabeth couldn't compare to what I was feeling now at the face of losing Miranda, and all that I as of a few weeks ago could've still had with her.

But with every sentence during our conversation she'd continued to slip farther and farther away from me, and before I'd known it I'd blurted it out, the one thing I'd so many times tried to phrase while battling against all my shame and self-loathing; I love you. Naturally knowing it to do little to change everything when I'd mercilessly broken her heart and which I'd now attempted to put back together by clinging to mere straws. Hoping that there yet was that part of her that was willing to love me again like all those years ago… And when I'd been left with nothing but expected feeling of longing, I was crushed under the magnitude of her ultimate endearment, which did little to ease my torment upon knowing she'd bartered her life over mine as a proof of her ever so strong devotion for me. That very fact, that she was choosing a life with another for the sake of my freedom, could've as well caused me to fall on my knees broken down when I observed her obediently follow her husband. My blood boiling for jealousy I but now was able to identify to have felt ever since first witnessing the man's evident interest towards her. Cursing myself to hell for all I'd made her go through, and which had intially separated us in the first place, leading to this. Knowing that I couldn't be parted from Miranda now that I'd let go of the pretence of treasuring Elizabeth's heart, where I'd never fully been able to leave Miranda out of mine. And now, at that moment of desperation, I realized it wasn't a wonder after all. Since the moment I'd met her, Miranda had gotten a hold of me so strong that no other woman could fill the void the absence of her affection would leave. And because of casting it aside so thoughtlessly, cruelly…I was never to see her again. Just like her before being forced to let her commit to someone who wasn't me, to make a family with him and disappear forever…So I finally understood the torment I'd put her through. And keenly wished there to have been a way for me to repay all that pain and sadness…and save her from her awaiting fate.

I faced the ocean as once more took Jack's compass in my hand, flicking it open with a gutted frown and what else but despodent sigh escaped my lips as I saw the arrow naturally to follow after Miranda, until she was out of my sight. As I stared down at the blasted contraption that only added to my conflict by reminding me of the only thing I couldn't anymore ever have, in a rush of abrupt anger I threw the compass onto the deck. Frustration and the harrowing thoughts of Miranda's upcoming wedding night causing me to turn but glum as I leant onto the railing, scowling to the distance. The sound of approaching footsteps however then waking my attention and as I looked over my shoulder I saw Peter to make his way over to me across the deck. Regardless of my fleeting surprise me however only leveling a rather tense look at him in the end as I found no smile or companionable expresison to adorn his face as he came to a halt by my side. After eyeing at me equally grimly him simply picking up the compass from where I'd tossed it and turned on his heels without a word, me letting out a slight snort as followed him to stride straight over to his uncle to hand the compass to him. And good that, since I knew myself to be now downright useless in giving them any form of bearings to Shipwreck Cove. As long as my mind remained occupied with thoughts of the woman I realized to love beyond anything in this world to be currently below deck, sharing a cabin with a man I hated to have gained the right to lay even a finger on her in the following hours of the night... All because of me.

* * *

 _ **Scottish vocabulary:**_

 _ **Pronouns etc:**_

 _ **o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him, me = my, nae = not**_

 _ **Recurrent & other words:**_

 _ **hert= heart, aye= yes, ne'er= never, wee= small/little, awready= already, ken= know, efter= after, as weel= as well, wance once, ower= over, aboot= about, wey= way, haun= hand, ain= own, oot= out, lik'= like, stairt= start, heid= head, awa'= away, wi'oot= without, wi'= with, juist= just, thro'= through, naw= no, th'morra= tomorrow, 'ere= here, bairn= child, aff= off, luv=love, atween = between, awready = already**_


	22. Entry 21

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Heads up, references to some more mature themes from this point onward...But nothing to make this chapter rated higher than the rest of the fic is ;)**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. I claim ownership only over my own OC's and additions to the already existing script/plot.**

* * *

 **Entry 21**

* * *

 _ **Miranda**_

Th' following mornin' I woke up to th' feeling o' th' cot's mattress shiftin' under me, Taran maist likely turnin' oan his back efter gettin' awakened by th' bright rays o' th' sun that managed to shine thro' th' curtains, where I remained oan me side. Only listenin' to th' sounds o' 'im eventually sittin' up afore throwin' th' covers aside, efter badly slept final hours o' th' night it takin' me senses awhile to resile, but efter a moment o' simply layin' still afore but slightly stirrin' from me immobile position I'd apprently remained for a gey long time I realized to be in pain. It feelin' lik' me whole body was hurtin', me holdin' back an unpleasant moan as then picked up Taran's steps when he approached th' bed efter apparently puttin' on some claes. Me nae respondin' nor movin' to return his endearment as he sat back doon 'n' leant ower to land a kiss to me hairline, me havin' to force meself nae to recoil awa' from 'im 'n' endured this mildest gesture o' intimacy compared to afore…Partly pretendin' to be still asleep, although it was then proven 'im to have noticed me to have been woken by 'im.

"Rest, me dear. I'll send Margareth to help ye get dressed in a few hours."

Efter whisperin' that to me lug, he left. Exitin' th' cabin, me nae darin' nor even wantin' to move afore I couldn't anymair hear th' echo o' his boots. Since th' pain couldn't be helped me havin' naw other choice but to roll ontae me back as weel, grimacin' at th' smartin' o' me muscles that had ne'er been this sore in me life. At least this kind o' sore…Even th' deepest crevices o' me body achin', but that I had kenned to anticipate from th' discussions I'd used to have wi' maw juist efter I'd turned fourteen…Thank goodness me to have had a chance to talk aboot th' matters involvin' marriage 'n' everythin' that came along wi' it wi' 'er, so th' events o' th' wedding night hadn't come as a complete shock to me, as Taran was indeed a gey passionate man to put it…tactfully. Or intense would be th' mair proper word to describe 'im, 'n' I'm sure when maw had been preparin' me for this particular time in me life, she hadn't thought it to occur wi' a man twice me age…But even I hadn't been totally unaware o' what had been expected o' me efter Taran 'n' me withdrawal to oor private quarters, how th' neist step in oor juist formed union had happened had in fact dismayed me.

Naturally I'd been dreadin' th' nightfall all day, 'n' givenly so, since I had but discussed aboot marital obligations wi' hypothetical mind afore, nae to have anticipated to be thrown intae a situation where I would be suddenly made to prepare meself to reveal a side o' me that I barely even had dared to familiarize wi' meself, 'n' Taran definitely had nae made it any easier for me to do. As me legally wedded husband 'n' accordin' to his rights determined by th' norms o' marriage entitled to explore that undisclosed side o' me, 'im nae to have given much thought to me stance in th' matter that had been but self-evidence to 'im. 'Im to have wasted nae time in claimin' what he noo saw duly his, th' wey he'd proceeded to exploit me th' wey he'd pleased th' minute th' door o' th' cabin had closed behind us to have quickly proven 'im to be but aware o' his ain desires. Me uneasiness 'n' fear o' exposin' meself to 'im unlik' I'd ever to anyone bein' th' least o' his concerns as I'd simply served as th' rightful means to satisfy his needs noo that I was his wife...His property, but that fact although perhaps true didn't erase th' sense o' shame that th' memory o' me first intimate experience wi' a man brought to me as I noo laid under th' covers, thinkin' nae to have experienced this level o' pain even while layin' in that cabin aboard _th' Dutchman_ efter me flogging...(this type o' pain at least) Me owerall feeling meself owerly streenge, nae a bit lik' meself.

Givin' meself to a man truly had been a frightenin' experience, that I won't even try to deny. It had went by so impetuously 'n' wi'oot Taran standin' oan too much ceremony while nearly forcin' 'imself oan me, since he quickly had established 'imself as a man who needed nae me consent to touch me as he fancied. Th' whole act unfoldin' completely adversely from th' wey I'd always imagined th' first physical encounter wi' a man to be lik'. Me nae to have taken any pleasure at all from th' experience, where it had been solely 'im who'd enjoyed 'imself. Wi'oot givin' me feelings nor innocence much consideration, treatin' me lik' a highly experienced 'n' unconstrained lover who didn't recoil from anythin' he'd done last night. All tenderness 'n' gestures o' affection absent, when it had seemed mair lik' a common practice to 'im instead o' a special night that followed every day o' th' wedding. As natural as breathin'. Wance I'd managed to satisfy 'im enough 'im simply rollin' aff o' me, fallin' sound asleep instead o' dedicatin' even a single thought for me utterly humiliated, mortified self even then. Leavin' me layin' there in th' dark, in unimaginable shame, completely outraged 'n' shocked by what had juist taken place, to work thro' me embarrassment 'n' sense o' utter vulnerability all oan me ain. Plain afraid o' th' neist time I had to juist obediently surrender meself to 'im 'n' his so ardent needs, which I kenned nae to await all that much farther in th' future. Maist likely even th' followin' night.

However efter layin' awake for another hour efter th' worst humiliation had subsided 'n' somehow sleepin' thro' th' rest o' th' night, I'd partially come to accept that as Taran's wife it was efter all me role in oor marriage to keep 'im pleased wanted I or nae. That 'n' give birth bairns that would continue to carry oan th' name o' his clan. When I reminded meself o' that quintessential part o' bein' a woman o' this day 'n' era I was able to replace th' majority o' me dismay to have been close to violated wi' resignment, to have awready kenned from many previous instances Taran nae to be inherently gentle 'n' sensitive man, so it perhaps shouldn't have come as such a great surprise that he hadn't efter all taken th' liberty to ensure me amenity during oor first night together…Lik' I'm sure William would've. Th' thought o' William oan that demeanin' mornin' causin' me to blush afore me hert was squeezed painfully by th' recollection o' oor exchange, as I neist swiped some hair oot o' me coupon me tellin' meself to forget aboot 'im 'n' everythin' havin' to do wi' 'im, since thinkin' aboot 'im made me feel even worse than I awready did. Me thoughts flyin' back to th' previous night 'n' as I perused meself 'n' let me eyes lazily scan th' vicinity, 'em glidin' from th' currently vacated restin' place o' me husband ower th' crumpled sheets to me wedding gown that he'd thrown ontae th' heidboard, I soon realized me gey first night wi' a man to have conclusively changed me. Lik' it undoubtedly changed any woman.

Efter wallowin' in th' turmoil o' all th' different feelings that had plagued me dreams 'n' which noo brought doon me spirits th' moment I'd recalled William 'n' th' confession he'd made yesterday, me releasin' a long sigh as laboriously levered meself to a sittin' position as weel. Grimacin' at th' disagreeable sensation as I hooked me legs in front o' me, me every move sluggish 'n' careful then as I tardily inched towards th' edge o' th' bed. Me still findin' it hard to believe losin' one's innocence to be such an unpleasant ordeal, but again remembered maw's warnings that th' first time becomin' a real woman wasn't necessarily enjoyable. 'N' I believed 'er noo wholehertedly, as although th' pain wasn't owerwhelmin', because o' th' odd impact last night had left in me I barely managed to rise from th' bed 'n' move ower to th' chair oan which me goonie 'n' dressin' gown had been placed wi'oot me legs 'n' arms protestin' against th' act. Me feelin' flabby all ower as covered meself wi' th' garments, forlornly squeezin' me haun aroond th' fabric as I then tottered stiffly to th' window. Me reaction perhaps redundant, but in all honesty I was feelin' gey streenge at th' moment. Gazin' ootside wi' apathetic eyes efter movin' awa' th' curtain, naw findin' even th' sunlight to brighten up me dismal mood as I then sighed again when th' last night's exertion had truly left me rather unsettled both physically 'n' mentally. It surely nae seemin' lik' th' worst to have been awready ower, as I couldn't even entertain a thought o' livin' thro' that same awful act again, especially if Taran wold choose to be as unheedin' to me ain needs as last night. Suddenly nae wantin' to remain in that cabin which at th' moment didn't seem all that comfortable place to be in anymair me daunerin' to th' door, exitin' it in turn 'n' amblin' across th' corridor. Th' hinges barely even creakin' as I stepped within me ain cabin softly, discoverin' me maid to be still asleep, 'n' it was naw wonder since th' sun had barely even risen. Nae however feelin' th' least sleepy meself me crossin' th' room to go sit oan me made bed, me wincin' at th' twinge o' pain that th' hard edge o' th' cot inflicted. It takin' a long while for me to get used to th' continuous surges o' ache again as I then simply sat there me eyes closed, listenin' to Maggie's calm breathin', that at times sounded a bit shallow. As me mind wandered from one topic to another me wonderin' what she must've been dreamin' aboot.

Margareth was one o' th' slaves that had served Taran's family for years, 'n' whom he'd brought along wi' 'im aboard one o' his ships in order to place 'er in me service th' minute I'd been brought back from _th' Black Pearl_ to _th' Endeavour_. Me to have discovered th' lass from th' cabin I'd been escorted in, 'n' learned 'er to have been named me personal maid by 'er Master, since I was to become his wife, 'n' that she'd been tasked to help me prepare for th' upcomin' wedding. Th' wee I'd awready come to ken 'er, Maggie seemin' lik' a nice lass who followed every order given to 'er unhesitantly, maist likely due to 'er 'n' 'er ain family's background as enslaved servants, whose opinion was nae meant to be asked nor from whom any disobedience wasn't suffered wi'oot a severe punishment. Therefore 'er to have immediately stairted to fulfill th' given task o' servin' me as 'er freish Lady, nae wance 'er slippin' oan actin' disrespectfully towards me even I at th' time was yet to become th' Marchioness she'd nevertheless insisted oan callin' me, afore I'd managed to covince 'er to abandon th' pointless title which repetitive mention had only unsettled me further.

I sighed at th' sight o' th' sleepin' lass. She was younger than me, 'n' still she'd served Taran's clan along wi' 'er family far longer than I probably even kenned. 'N' noo that she would be at all times present, always ready to serve me, it certainly hadn't felt any mair natural to have 'er taken' care o' me facilities even noo when I was an actual noblewoman thro' marriage, 'n' lik' every other woman o' me position it was but a necessity to have someone follow in me shadow to see to me every single whim. Margareth's age however to have taken me aback, as I reckoned 'er to nae be mair than seventeen years o' age at maist, 'n' yet she'd performed 'er duties lik' I wasn't th' first woman she'd ever served under. Me nae to have gotten much o' a chance to get to ken 'er nevertheless, as th' days had passed so swiftly 'n' been filled wi' several unexpected activities that I'd scarcely gotten a moment for meself either... This particular mornin' bein' pretty much th' first time I could juist sit doon 'n' be oan me ain, free to let me emotions run wild wi'oot havin' to withhold 'em from others 'n' keep oan playin' this role I from noo oan juist had to brin' meself to accommodate…

"Ma'am?"

I gasped oot o' me thoughts as I heard Maggie's drowsy voice call oot to me, me snappin' me eyes open 'n' gazed towards th' corner o' th' cabin where th' lass in question had set up 'er portable bunk. Me nae kennin' had I in th' end brought 'er oot o' 'er slumber or was it a mere coincidence that she'd happened to awaken right efter I entered, me however simply returnin' 'er quizzical gaze as she sleepily rose form under th' covers. Curious keek oan 'er coupon, 'er locks all messy 'n' crownin' 'er heid in a form o' numerous coils o' dark hair stickin' everywhere.

"Is everythin' awright, Ma'am? It is awfully ungodly hour to be awake."

"Aye, I juist…woke up 'n' didn't feel lik' sleepin'", I answered nonchalantly, flashin' 'er a swift reassurin' smile 'til let me eyes fall back doon, to goup at th' carpet in shifty ponders. "Ne'er mind me."

"Do ye wish me to draw ye a bath, Ma'am?"

"Please don't bother yerself. Juist sleep, it's barely even mornin' as ye said."

Perhaps Maggie could hear th' discomfort in me voice ('n' likelie even see it as I sat there all broody 'n' melancholic, it wi'oot a doubt showin' oan me phlegmatic mien), as efter a moment o' eyein' at me in brief silence she then eventually leveled an understandin' gaze to me wey 'n' nodded. Maist likely jalousin' what I was currently goin' thro', as an indication o' compassion 'er then risin' from 'er bunk, where I cast a surprised keek at 'er while followed 'er gather 'er beddin' together afore foldin' 'em intae one o' 'er two travel trunks. Me then sighin' in surrender as she curtsied to me efter removin' 'er night cap, noddin' at me wi' a bright smile.

"I'll stairt right aff, Ma'am. Would ye care for a cup o' tea afore bathin' or for me to prepare somethin' to eat for yer Ladyship?"

"Naw. Bath sounds lovely", I answered, us exchangin' another smile afore I impassively watched Maggie stairt to bustle aboot th' cabin. Efter in a record time changin' 'er ain nightware to 'er uniform movin' awa' th' curtains from th' windows 'n' took oot th' wooden tub from under th' bed. Placin' it in middle o' th' cabin efter rollin' awa' th' carpet. Wi' one mair curtsey lastly exitin' th' cabin wi' total o' three buckets in haun in order to go wake th' ship's cook to request 'im to warm up some water for me use. Me lettin' oot this time an incredulous sigh at th' thought. So this was to be me life noo? Indulgin' meself in redundant luxuries 'n' allowin' meself to be fawned ower by wrongfully acquired staff robbed o' their right to choose for 'emselves (as I kenned that wi'oot a doubt Taran's hoosehold was maistly run by slaves)? Aye, from this day onward when I'd decided to live only for me husband 'n' this freish identity I'd adopted, it would be. For th'day I'd woken nae as Miranda Martins, penniless, nameless scullery maid, but as Lady Miranda McTavish o' Rothesay. Th' fact however still requirin' some time o' consideration to get used to, as I was nae quite yet accustomed to me recently acquired identity as th' Lady o' McTavish hoose.

Efter soakin' in th' boilin' water to ease th' strain o' me sore limbs, wi' th' help o' Maggie every inch o' me body was scrubbed squeaky clean in order for meself to be at least partly released from th' unfamiliar sensation o'…bein' soiled. Th' relaxin' in th' bath however also easin' th' pain somewhat 'n' afore I'd noticed me previously so dismal mood had brightened up a bit, but still same kind o' despodent musings ruled ower me as efter soapin' meself thro' I simply lounged in th' water while Maggie was workin' thro' th' tangles in me hair. Me barely registerin' th' tugs at me scalp as she fought against th' persistent knots, as soon enough me mind was filled wi' thoughts o' William, even though I'd strictly forbid meself from venturin' there to save meself from any further anguish. His words o' luv I'd ne'er imagined to hear 'im say again efter th' end o' oor shortlived engagement circulatin' in me heid 'n' therefore conjurin' up that same feeling o' desperation, while aware 'im to be aboard this gey same ship me wantin' nothin' mair than to leave me cabin 'n' run straight to his. To consent to his senseless plans o' runnin' awa' from _th' Endeavour_ 'n' leave all this behind, to let 'im whisk me awa' from this present life o' mine he'd been right to say me nae to have wanted if it hadn't been th' condition o' savin' 'im. But I kenned better as had afore, therefore leavin' 'im stand alone within th' Captain's cuddy last evening wi'oot grantin' 'im that kiss he'd been a moment awa' from claimin' to change me mind forever. Lik' I'd told 'im me place nae anymair bein' by his side. Even if he…had come to luv me again.

Wistful, sad smile rose to me lips then as I recollected th' moment, efter squeezin' painfully yet again me hert swellin' for th' memory o' William keekin' intae me eyes so tenderly, his ain so warm 'n' carin' that there hadn't been any doubt aboot 'im to have been tellin' th' whole truth to me for th' first time in weeks. Only supported by Jack's compass which he'd used to demonstrate his credibility th' moment his confession had striken but skeptical cord in me, me however noo kennin' his profession o' luv to have been true as imagined his arms enclosin' me again. What I remembered his lips to feel lik' from another distant recollection, hopin' for nothin' mair than what he'd told me last evening would've remained unsaid. Because noo that I was aware o' his feelings for me to have rekindled, become perhaps even stronger, it made me attempt to try to resign meself to me role as Taran's wife even harder. When William had gazed intae me eyes then so luvingly, persuadin' me to forget all aboot what was right 'n' forsake everythin' juist to be wi' 'im wance again…me to have come close submittin' to that allure o' his eyes that had always found a wey to turn me heid aroond. But I'd made me decision, 'n' if I wished to continue to protect 'im I couldn't stray form this path I'd taken. Because should have I indeed ran awa' wi' 'im, nae only me uncle but Taran would've used every resource accessible to hunt us doon 'n' made 'im pay for it wi' his life. Naw plead or blackmail o' mine bein' able to save 'im then.

"Do ye wish to remain in th' tub, Ma'am?" Maggie asked suddenly, finished wi' brushin' me hair 'n' cuttin' me train o' thought yet again, as rose from th' stool she'd been sittin' oan. Me makin' a brisk heidshake as straightened meself, still nae fully accommodated to th' dull ache me movements remainin' rather tentative.

"Naw. I will soon grow gills if I soak meself further", I replied, Maggie noddin' at me wi' a wee amused smile as she went to fetch a towel from th' cabinet. Wi' a tired breath me standin' 'n' acceptin' th' towel afore wrapped it aroond meself 'n' stepped oot o' th' tub, wavin' Maggie aff as she approached another towel in haun in order to dry me aff, wi' a compliant tilt o' 'er heid 'er neist stairtin' to empty th' cooled water back intae th' buckets 'n' threw 'em intae th' sea from one o' th' windows she then left open to let th' fresh air in. Me simply sittin' doon to th' nearest chair, efter a moment o' thought stairtin' to dry me hair, where Maggie concentrated oan selectin' me an outfit to dress intae wance I'd be ready to leave th' cabin. Me nae much carin' aboot th' gowns she pulled oot o' th' wardrobe 'n' only wi' occasional glances o' acknowledgment took in th' dresses she suggested, in th' end me simply acceptin' one o' th' color o' alabaster white which was one o' th' less embellished ones, wi' but few details sown oot o' lustruous silk that shone lik' pearls in th' sun. Wance she'd placed th' gown to hang from th' folding screen 'er layin' oot some jewerly for me to choose from afore produced a pair o' white gutties from somewhere. Neist as weel presentin' me wi' th' maist ridiculous hat, but she took me palled sigh as a sign o' rejection 'n' returned it back to its box. As she was puttin' awa' th' excessive garments me takin' a moment to examine 'er, curiosity liftin' its heid in me.

"How old are ye, Maggie?"

"Fifteen, Ma'am."

I was taken aback by 'er response, as she certainly keeked older than that, although I had assumed 'er to have nae been quite me age. "'N' how young were ye when ye became a maid in McTavish manor?"

"I stairted to work when I was eight. Me family 'n' me were brought to Scotland when I was but a few years old, 'n' efter me eighth birthday I was foremaist given smaller tasks to help wi' in th' hoose 'n' in th' yard 'til I was made a full-time maid at th' age o' twelve."

"Have ye served anyone else afore me?"

"Naw, Ma'am. Master's great-grandmother occasionally, but there has nae been another woman in th' manor for th' past years to serve specifically 'til Master married. Makin' ye me first true Mistress, Ma'am."

I simply smiled slightly in response as Maggie then daunered ower to me efter pickin' up some decorative bottles 'n' jars from amongst me belongings scattered aboot th' cabin (all provided by me husband, who'd arranged 'em for me, gey much lik' some o' th' gowns that I'd eventually recognized as th' ones taken from me given wardrobe back at Swann manor, along wi' a few o' other ones tailored specifically to adapt to Scottish fashion while still maintainin' th' European flare in 'em to keep 'em stylish). Efter followin' Maggie to place th' effects neist to 'er oan th' table me eyes shiftin' to gauge at th' gown waitin' for me at th' other side o' th' cabin, me however joltin' then as I felt 'er to yank th' towel doon gently afore she stairted to rub some fragrant substance ontae me back. Me turnin' me heid towards 'er questionably, but efter but briefly recoilin' at th ' sight o' me faded scars (that likelie were a gey uncommon sight for 'er to behold oan a woman lik' _'me'_ ) she was swiftly done spreadin' th' apparent scented oil to that specific location wi' a few throughoot strokes 'n' noo raised me arms a wee. Smilin' at me doilt expression ower me shoulder.

"This will make yer skin smooth as silk", she specified, me glancin' doon at 'er hauns in work that currently rubbed th' oil to me shoulder afore movin' lower, me givin' in wi' another sigh as then simply turned me attention elsewhere. Lettin' er do 'er job, as regardless o' 'er ne'er to have served a Lady afore she clearly was aware o' what she was supposed to be doin'. In th' followin' minutes 'er continuin' to add several type o' creams 'n' other oils to me skin, afore eventually she took th' hairbrush again 'n' combed thro' me locks one mair time efter tenderly addin' somethin' to 'em as weel to give 'em shine (as she explained it). Different, mair familiar 'n' unfamiliar scents mixin' together as efter a moment o' sharin' th' befallen silence wi' 'er another question popped intae me heid, me castin' an interested keek at 'er.

"Where did ye learn to do all this if I'm truly th' first woman ye've ever served?" I questioned, truthfully curious, even wider, sweeter smile risin' oan Maggie's lips as she glanced back at me.

"Me grandmother trained me. Taught me everythin' I needed to ken aboot pleasin' a man…A husband should I ever be fortunate enough to marry, 'n' 'til then offer me skills to help me Mistresses to appeal to their husbands."

I keeked doon, me ain smile as weel widenin' a bit as I made me deductions from Maggie's tone that spoke o' great affection. "Did she raise ye?"

"Me maw died when I was a bairn. Cannot remember it. So me grandmother 'n' me aunts brought me up."

"'N' 'er father?"

There was a slight pause as Maggie didn't immediately respond, 'er fingers that were workin' wi' me hair slowin' doon a bit, 'n' signalin' me to have perhaps gone too far wi' me inquiries. As she eventually replied 'er current tone causin' me to feel guilt ower me previous question, although she didn't appear as sad as 'er voice suggested 'er to be.

"He lives at his plantation wi' a hundred o' his retainers. Me brothers included."

"I'm sorry. I'm in naw position to pry oan yer life", I remarked wi' a mirthless laugh, me fallin' back intae me somber thoughts as was momentarily owercome by shame. Remindin' meself o' th' fact that 'er so far life had been much tougher than mine, 'n' that me circumstances weren't even close as horrible as hers had been since birth, me to have always been able to enjoy th' commodity o' freedom unlik' 'er. Maggie however only shakin' 'er heid at me dismissively, th' least bothered by me curiosity, nor offended by it.

"Nae at all, Ma'am. I'm delighted that ye wish to ken mair aboot me, thank ye", she answered cheerfully, 'er conjurin' up a warmer smile from me as I then gazed at th' windows 'n' th' blue sky peekin' thro' th' panels. In th' end turnin' towards 'er slightly efter thinkin' a moment, speakin' but honestly as responded in turn.

"Weel from this day oanward I assume that ye'll be me only friend to learn aboot."

Maggie stopped brushin' me hair completely then at th' sound o' me again momentarily comfortless voice, me to have meant every word, as since yesterday had felt mair alone than ever noo that I was soon to be shipped far awa' from th' place I'd been born in to a land that had always been part o' me in wey, but which had ne'er been me home unlik' to Maggie who probably remembered it as 'er only home. Th' fear o' facin' it oan me ain wi'oot anyone standin' by me side 'n' sharin' th' experience nevertheless lessenin' then as I noticed Maggie to level a kind keek at me profile, me seein' 'er make another nod o' concur.

"Ye can count oan that, Ma'am."

"Thank ye, Maggie…But in th' light o' oor juist agreed companionship, I must insist ye to refrain from actin' ever so formally towards me when we're alone. I might be yer Mistress thro' me marriage to me husband, but that still doesn't change th' fact that I'm nae all that much older than ye, so it feels rather silly for ye to address me lik' a woman several years o' yer senior."

"Oh naw, Ma'am. That would be maist imprudent o' me", Maggie dissented, me sighin' at 'er dismay as I turned aroond to face 'er fully. Darin' to take 'er haun intae mine for 'er utmaist surprise as smiled at 'er equally kindly, throwin' awa' all reservations as wanted to make it clear to 'er me nae to be lik' th' people she'd gotten used to servin' along th' years. That I was much mair lik' 'er than she thought.

"Naw, it won't. Because I tell ye right noo that oor relationship shall nae be based oan th' norms defined by th' society, 'n' I wish to be mair yer friend than yer Mistress, Maggie. Efter all in this current life o' mine I have naw others to lean ontae than ye, 'n' I hope we can treat each other equally. Ye may have been born to be a servant, but ye're nae any lesser person because o' that to me."

"Then I'm honored, Ma'am."

"Don't be. I'm naw different from ye…Juist a woman wi' naw other choice but to do what is expected o' 'er, deprived o' any chance o' choice. I'm juist a daughter o' a maid 'n' a fisherman meself, who happened to be born under fortunate enough stars that have led me 'ere…Although that fortune is relative in this case."

"But ye couldn't be mair blessed, Ma'am", Maggie replied, smilin' at me afore beckoned to th' telltalin' signs o' me recently acquired status. "Ye're married to a powerful, important man 'n' don't have to face such underprivileged life ever again."

"Aye, Maggie. But I'm afraid it is indeed that abudance that shall come to suffocate me…I awready feel lik' trapped to this pretentious life I've chosen to embrace instead o' what truly brings me joy. 'N' I think it will ne'er sit weel wi' me naw matter how much I shall come to try."

"Ye did nae wish to marry Laird McTavish, Ma'am?"

"I did. But nae for th' reasons that usually initiate such unions atween two people."

"Ye do nae luv 'im?"

"I don't."

"Then last night must've been a tryin' one for ye, aye? To think ye to have been made to marry a man ye don't luv, even spend a night wi' 'im..."

"Aye, frightenin'. But necessary. Ye don't always obtain everythin' ye've desired in yer life 'n' sometimes simply have to make th' maist o' what ye're given instead…'N' Taran 'n' me marriage doesn't deviate from any other political union formed only due to some ulterior benefit. This was a solution benefittin' each o' us to some extend, but luv had nothin' to do wi' it. At least nae oan me part."

"Ye seemed so sad 'n' alone when I woke, Ma'am. Nae lik' a woman juist given th' great fortune o' becomin' a fine Madam."

"It's a wee consolation to th' misery I'm feeling…Because truthfully…I've ne'er felt this lost 'n' lonely in me life. Surrounded by but people I loathe 'n' do nae trust. Me to be only in this situation because o' intrigues o' those I wance believed to have me best interest in mind…but who only forced me to sacrifice everythin' I hold dear in order to shelter it."

"At least ye'll have me, Ma'am."

I smiled, exchangin' a thankful keek wi' Maggie. "Thank guidness for that."

"Aye ye goin' to be awright, Ma'am? Goin' to Scotland wi' yer husband 'n' agreein' to live as his wife although ye do nae care for 'im?" Maggie asked then, compassion written all ower 'er young coupon again. As I faced 'er me seein' th' naviety o' 'er train o' thought, one I nae so long ago would've perhaps supported afore becomin' brought to reality by th' peremptory reality. Me simply continuin' to smile at me maid despondently, smoothin' 'er palm briefly.

"I told ye that I have naw choice in th' matter, Maggie. I either could become happy by nae playin' along me uncle's schemes to have me married to yer Laird, or see th' people I luv maist suffer for me decision to maintain me independance. I've made me choice, 'n' as long as I'm entitled to carry that ring oan me finger I have an obligation to live by it."

We both noo turned to gaze at me weddin' ring I'd abandoned oan th' dresser, pity causin' Maggie to frown at me then dejectedly, afore she broke intae an encouragin' smile in turn. 'Er then puttin' th' brush awa' as stood 'n' went to th' wardrobe to get me a clean dressin' gown.

"Weel, I shall do me best in makin' sure yer stay in th' McTavish estate shall be mair bearable", she promised, me lettin' oot a sigh, but me smile only widened 'n' turned a tad warmer as I rose from th' chair. Removin' th' towel 'n' handin' it to 'er as she helped th' robe oan me.

"That's all I need to feel even a wee mair at ease."

Confusin' knock then abruptly sounded from th' door, us both levelin' wonderin' glances towards th' entrance, 'til Maggie left by me side to go answer it efter directin' a questionable keek to me wey whether or nae to see who th' person behind th' door was at such hour. However naw matter who it was me nae wishin' to see anyone, me simply turnin' awa' from Maggie who was by th' door wi' a few strides as I sat back doon ontae th' cot. However th' voice that addressed 'er causin' me to instantly stiffen for dismay, me slightly widened eyes flyin' to th' door in alarm as I watched Maggie to curtsy to William thro' th' gap in th' door. But perhaps it shouldn't have been so surprisin' to discover 'im to have nae efter all left wi' Edward last night 'n' ran aff. He efter all wasn't th' type o' man to run awa'…Especially noo.

"Guid mornin', sir", she greeted back, however nae openin' th' door fully for William to be able to enter.

"Is your Mistress awake?" he inquired, Maggie castin' a fleetin' glance to me direction afore she made an affirmative nod.

"Aye, sir."

"Could I speak with her?"

I jumped to me feet 'n' beckoned Maggie to by naw means let 'im inside. 'Er instantly pickin' up me unwillingness to see 'im, 'n' efter levelin' a remarkable keek at th' mirror that stood neist to 'er (which probably enabled William to see within th' cabin) she closed th' door mair to block th' view as responded.

"She wishes nae to see anyone. She's feeling rather unweel this mornin'", Maggie announced, me eyes fallin' doon to me hauns that had squeezed aroond th' hem o' th' dressin' gown 'til I forced meself to release me grip. Me arms noo instead foldin' ower me chest as I heard William to shift uncomfortably behind th' door, disappointed sigh eruptin' from his lips as he was comin' up wi' an answer. His voice turnin' a bit mair serious as he spoke neist, desperate to come in.

"Please, I must see her. Could you ask if she would allow me inside just for a moment?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Turner, but me Mistress has instructed me nae to let anyone inside. Nae even 'er husband. She's truly unweel 'n' needs to rest afore 'er journey."

"I understand…but I really need to see her. I have something important to discuss with her, and it cannot wait."

"I cannot let ye in, sir. I'm so sorry."

There was a long pause afore William spoke up again, me closin' me eyes as fought back th' urge to juist dash to th' door 'n' pull 'im inside to hear what he'd come to say…To get that kiss I'd denied 'im last evening, 'n' o' which I'd been dreamin' aboot all mornin' since wakin' up. 'Im soundin' equally challenged to simply dauner awa' from th' situation 'n' nae juist push inside past Maggie to confront me, but in th' end simply complied wi' a disenchanted, polite remark. Indeed givin in, leavin', instead o' respondin' to me inner hopes for 'im to conduct 'imself similarly as last evening 'n' barge inside wi'oot payin' any heed to me supposed instructions for everyone to be turned awa' at th' door. Although he must've kenned me to be able to hear 'im, 'im still talkin' as if I wasn't present in th' cabin, grudgingly respectin' me desire to be left alone.

"Very well. But could you please tell her that I was here?"

"I will, sir."

"Thank you."

I released a massive sigh as heard th' door close. Followed by th' all too familiar pace o' William's feet that carried 'im farther 'n' farther awa', 'n' guid that. It wouldn't do each o' us any favors to see one another today, or any time till I would eventually take me leave…'n' would be parted from 'im forever. His previous visit likelie bein' th' last time I could've laid me eyes oan 'im…But I realized that if I gave meself th' permission to approach 'im again efter last evening, I wouldn't be able to dauner awa' again. Nae completely.

"That man…he arrived to th' ship yesterday, did he nae?" Maggie questioned, naturally recallin' William efter he'd arrived to me uncle's cabin afore she'd been sent awa'. Me nae respondin' to 'er at first, as talkin' aboot William felt a tad too hard for me. Lik' me afore 'er makin' 'er conclusions from me silence, pityin' tone appearin' to 'er voice as she continued.

"Is Mr. Turner th' man ye luv, Ma'am? Th' one ye wanted to save by marryin' another?"

"As long as he survives 'n' will have a happy life, I'm content to continue me ain wi'oot 'im", I replied, tryin' to curb that chokin' feelin' that welled up again 'n' pursued to make me words come oot strangled, 'n' provin' successful as I was able to assume a stoic mien. Although within I couldn't stop th' same conflicted turmoil I'd lived thro' countless o' times.

"I wonder can he have such a life wi'oot ye, Ma'am. He seemed desperate to meet ye…'N' was hurt to learn o' yer marriage last evenin'. I could see it from his eyes noo that he was at yer door…"

"It's too late for us, Maggie. It has been for a gey long while noo", I told 'er, th' truth in fact, repeatin' th' same excuse as to William when he'd been insinuatin' th' same as she did noo.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. It is clear that ye luv each other dearly."

"Which is why I'm strong enough to withstand this. I'll always have th' memory o' 'im to cherish, even if he 'imself shall be livin' a separate life somewhere far awa'…Wi' someone else."

* * *

Aboot an hour efter o' simply loungin' by th' open windows 'n' tryin' to take me mind aff all th' troubles by leafing thro' maw's books (which I'd also discovered to have been brought ower to _th'_ _Endeavour_ for me convenience), I'd eventually decided to make an appearance oan deck. Th' four walls stairtin' to feel confinin', 'n' since I kenned I couldn't hide from th' reality forever, I could've as weel went to get some real fresh air instead o' remainin' cooped up within me quarters till me eventual departure. Efter Maggie had helped me intae me undergarments 'n' was tightenin' up me corset (which didn't bother me much, since durin' th' weeks o' livin' wi' scarce food I'd lost so much weight that in me opinion I wouldn't have even needed th' whole contraption to begin wi', but let it slide since it made naw difference whether to wear it or nae) me takin' notice o' th' ships that were still closely trailin' efter th' Armada flagship. Oan their wey to Shipwreck Cove where th' final battle would begin, but which streengely seemed lik' to have closed their ranks since yesterday efternoon. Havin' a bad inkling due to their increased numbers me then askin' Maggie to go make some subtle inquiries oan deck as took upoan it meself to finish me dressin' all oan me ain, efter thwartin' Maggie's protests me eventually bein' left alone for a moment it took me to put oan th' gown 'n' from all th' overly extravagant jewerly choose a pair o' simple pearl earrings till Maggie returned. Me gazin' at 'er from th' reflection o' th' beauty table's mirror in interest, expectin' to hear an explanation to th' Company ships' odd gathering.

"Did ye find oot what is goin' oan, Maggie?" I asked, Maggie swoopin' ower to me wi' an unsure tilt o' a heid as neist instantly took it upoan 'erself to brush thro' me hair wance mair afore stairtin' to braid 'em oot o' me coupon. Intae a wreath that went aroond me heid 'n' left half o' me locks to be tied intae a simple braid 'emselves, as all I'd asked o' 'er afore was to style me hair intae nothin' too elaborate. Especially noo when th' news she gave me caused me to want to leave me cabin immeadiately, th' disconcernin' nature o' 'em forcin' me to exit me quarters to make me ain move in this unexpected development.

"Th' pirates, Ma'am. It seems they were waitin' for th' Armada's arrival aboot half a day journey awa' from oor destination wi' a fleet o' their ain, readied for battle, 'n' I hear they sent ower a messanger to ask for negotiations."

"When?" I queried in surprise, stunned, as hadn't expected things to move forward quite this quickly, further mair to hear th' Brethren to have awready assembled 'n' for some reason come aroond by decidin' to face th' Company Armada openly. To be in actual wait o' us when me uncle had presumed to be th' one benefittin' from th' element o' surprise efter th' arrival o' William who'd been sent to lead th' Armada ower to Shipwreck Cove by Jack…Which only raised th' question why would he have tipped aff th' Pirate Lords o' me uncle's appearance by apparently persuadin' his brethren to prepare for battle if he was th' one crossin' 'em thro' their exposure ('n' when he'd previously been hell-bent oan nae goin' to Shipwreck Cove 'n' stand against me uncle afore)? Me however rememberin' Jack's motives to have ne'er been all that clear to anyone except to 'imself, th' man bein' full o' surprises 'n' unforseen self-interests, that I didn't think o' it further. Simply frownin' at Maggie's followin' response thoughtfully.

"A wee ower an hour ago, Ma'am. Th' arrived pirate was allowed to leave wi' a corroborative answer juist as I came oan deck, 'n' yer uncle is currently preparin' to go meet th' delegates o' th' opposin' side in a previously agreed location informed by th' messenger wi' his ain auxiliaries. Th' meeting was decided upoan shortly efter th' pirates' Commander sent his messenger."

"Commander? Did ye learn who this leader was?"

"There were naw names mentioned, Ma'am. I heard th' marines talkin' aboot th' pirates to have selected 'emselves a King, who was th' one responsible o' orderin' em to battle 'n' who came upoan this act parlay. That's all I found oot..."

I was surprised yet again, me thoughts circulatin' aroond Jack wance mair as shortly I came to suspect had th' man managed to wangle 'imself a position as th' actual heid o' th' Brethren Court to aid 'im wi' his plans o' deliverin' th' Court to th' Company (since he had th' tendency to end up to a leadin' position whenever he ventured, taken th' shortlived chieftance o' th' cannibal tribe for instance…). Me then however bypassin' th' identity o' this mysterious King who'd surprisingly turned th' whole tide o' th' upcomin' battle by rallyin' th' pirates 'n' coaxin' 'em to take up arms against me uncle, as me mind returned back to this meeting that had been agreed oan by both parties. "Who goes wi' 'im?"

"I'm nae sure, Ma'am…But th' soldiers were wonderin' aboot Captain Jones perhaps accompanyin' yer uncle to th' meeting, as his ship arrived shortly efter wi' a few others. Along wi' yer husband."

I then came to think o' somethin', juist as Maggie managed to finish braidin' me hair me springin' from me seat 'n' dashin' to th' door, kennin' how to make maist o' this perhaps gey surprisin' but convenient turn o' events 'n' how it would aid me in me ain aspirations that had been momentarily delayed. "I need to see me uncle."

"Ma'am?"

I was awready halfwey up to deck afore Maggie could make 'er inquiries aboot me abrupt exit, me nae even keepin' a watchful eye o' me surroundings to locate th' one person I wished to avoid bumpin' intae as so in hurry I was to catch uncle Cutler in his cabin afore his takeaff to th' meeting. Me brushin' past th' marines 'n' deckhands 'n' ignored their greetings as marched across th' deck ower to th' entrance to his lodgings, takin' aback th' soldiers by th' door by yankin' 'em open afore they could even straighten their posture to give me a respectable nod. Wi' a few strides me findin' meself from within th' cuddy 'n' comin' to a relieved halt by th' entrance as saw uncle Cutler to be indeed still aboard, nae to have left yet, but currently puttin' oan his jacket in clear intention o' doin' so. Me to have noticed th' marines to be preparin' a rowin' boat for 'im 'n' whoever his chosen companions to this meeting were, me uncle keekin' up to me in surprise as weel 'til a wide, joyous smile spread oan his lips. 'Im placin' his hat back oan th' table as rounded his desk 'n' came towards me, me simply returnin' his gaze stoically as he took in me distinct reservation in amusement.

"Ah, my dear niece", he remarked, th' amount o' treacle in his voice sickenin' me, as he came by me side 'n' placed a kiss oan me temple afore escorted me to sit intae one o' th' chairs placed in front o' th' writing desk. "Good morning. How was your night?"

"Nothing ye would be familiar wi' as an unmarried man", I replied, nae to have missed th' significant tone in his delivery 'n' took slight satisfaction from me uncle's belated response that told me quip to have hit its intended mark, afore he simply sat back doon to his ain chair to exchange a goup wi' me. Simply levelin' what else but amused keek to me wey as measured me.

"In any case you look possibly radiant. Nothing compliments a woman more than the joy and excitement of just formalised marriage."

"I am nae 'ere to laud th' pleasures o' a married woman", I retorted, me uncle raisin' quizzical eyebrows.

"Then what is your purpose of visiting me now all so hurriedly? You must've heard what has happened, and I was just on my way to leave the ship for a moment."

"Aye. Th' pirates have combined their strength 'n' sent a messanger to express their wish for a parlay."

"You are well informed. I was wondering why your maid was hovering about previously without your company, but now I know to have been spied on."

"I came to make a deal wi' ye, uncle."

"Another one? Well that surely sounds fascinating. Do tell, Miranda, what is it you think to have uncovered about me to extort me with this time?"

We eyed at one another for a moment in silence, me then simply straightenin' me spoture as tried to appear as proud as was able. Conduct meself lik' th' recently wed wife o' a potentate lik' me uncle had ever so eagerly wished to see me to become, narrowin' me eyes slightly as faced 'im resolutely.

"In regards to what we agreed oan previously, I want to make certain inclusion to oor arrangement. Wance ye go to meet th' delegates o' th' Pirate King, 'n' I have naw doubts that Jack 'n' Elizabeth will be there as weel, take William wi' ye 'n' hand 'im ower to 'em."

"You certainly are in a position to make such demands…But the question is are they all that profitable to you?" uncle Cutler responded nonchalantly. "What makes you think our opponents would be interested in having Turner amongst their ranks? Especially when Jack took the opportunity of making him the scapegoat of his own deception, which would be endangered to be revealed if he would by some miracle agree to such an arrangement."

"Because I ken that th' one ye're mair eager to slip a noose aroond is Jack, nae William. 'N' since his life is awready sheltered by th' pardon ye devised, I am simply suggestin' ye to express yer benevolence towards yer dear niece by finishin' th' deal by lettin' 'im aff this ship. If ye exchange 'im for Jack, ye won't be left utterly empty handed either…'N' aboot me brother. He is to be released as weel, right along wi' William."

"How curious that you would suggest barterin' another man's life for other's", uncle Cutler stated, gaugin' at me mair carefully. "Perhaps you're not all that righteously distinguishable from the rest of your family as you've previously elucidated."

"I am simply returnin' th' gesture. He cared nae for me wishes when he delivered me to ye as a part o' yer deal, so why should I feel quilty for only actin' as th' bringer o' his comeuppance?"

"Indeed...But in case of Turner, the pardons will avail him little if he and his fellow exonerated condeferates choose to throw away their lives by continuing to oppose the inevitable fate that awaits each and every of those fighting at the opposing side."

"It is entirely th' choice o' theirs what to do wi' that freedom, uncle. Oor task is merely to ensure it."

"As we agreed on…However, there still is a notable flaw in your plan, since no reason has still surfaced for the pirates to receive Turner with open arms, nor willingly give over one of their own to their enemy in exchange of a someone who betrayed them."

"It is true that in their eyes William is a traitor who has taken th side o' their enemy. But Jack has as many enemies amongst th' Brethren as he does within th' opposin' side, so if ye were to reveal his real motives behind incitin' his fellow buccaneers to unite against th' Armada, I'm sure neither he will be further suffered to side wi' 'em. In which case th' choice atween 'im 'n' William would be quite evident…"

Me uncle was quiet for a moment, thinkin' aboot me words, 'til for me confusion I saw 'im become yet again amused by a thought that then occurred to 'im. 'Im leanin' backwards in his chair as he keeked intae me eyes, inclinin' his heid in concur.

"It is true that in the light of the recent revelations about the drastically changed hierarchy within the Brethren, your suggestion doesn't completely go without foundation", he agreed, gazin' awa' for a moment afore his gaze shifted back to me. "After all, Miss Swann as their newly appointed Pirate King, it would seem more than likely at least her to be tempted to take upon such an offer."

I was beyond stupefied by this particular revelation, but efter a brief instance o' musing aboot nugget o' bafflin' information I simply blinked in surprise, eventually makin' an advocatin' nod.

"Then it would be only certain such exchange to be mair than plausible."

"Is this ardent desire to have Mr. Turner returned back to his previous comrades to be understood as you doubting my word? _Our_ understanding over his fate?"

"Ye have naw reason to keep it noo when ye have me right where ye want me. Married intae a weel-endowed, influential family", I reminded 'im, liftin' me ain eyebrows remarkably, 'n' since me uncle couldn't deny this obvious fact he simply flashed me a contemplative smile.

"Even if you're correct, do you truly believe such exchange would be supported by everyone on the opposing side, even if Miss. Swann would be in favor of it? She after all has her subjects' opinions to consider…"

Me face turned grim at th' sound o' th' mock in me unce's voice, but I only tipped me heid at his remark confidently. Although I wasn't all that sure aboot th' absolute credibility o' me followin' claim taken all th' emotional drama surroundin' th' woman in question as weel as th' mystery o' 'er exact feelings, me still kennin' 'er to care for William that much to do everythin' in 'er acquired power to make sure he would get oot o' this mess unscatched, regardless o' their disagreements. 'N' I would have to sell this belief, since me uncle didn't ken aboot anythin' which had changed atween William 'n' Elizabeth since interruptin' their wedding ceremony ages ago. "Elizabeth will do whatever it takes to have William back. So I wouldn't be surprised if she would propose th' same solution as did I when she learns aboot Jack's maschinations that undoubtedly have had somethin' to do wi' th' Brethren's sudden decision to fight."

"And how do you suppose she would succeed in convincing the real traitor to deliver me the right neck to hang?"

I realized I needed to add oan th' guileful choice o' words if I wished to convince me uncle, even if it meant partial lyin'. "Jack cares for Elizabeth. So kennin' that, undoubtedly she has 'im wrapped right aroond 'er wee finger, enough to make 'im th' sacrificial lamb."

"So like you wanted to exchange your freedom for Turner's, she'd do the same for him, only with Jack's freedom?"

"She luvs William."

"Like you love him?"

"Much more than that."

Uncle Cutler seemed to believe me, but he still wasn't quite convinced o' me reassurances o' Elizabeth's possible reasons to agree to take William back for Jack. His face but skeptical as he returned me gaze, shakin' his heid in th' end. "Feelings are but a distraction. Only thing that matters is practical gain."

"Ye've made that perfectly clear in th' time we've been acquainted. So I suppose ye didn't care for me maw's either by spendin' years in search o' 'er? It was all juist for th' practical gain to end up to this gey moment?"

"I did. I just never could forgive her for abandoning us and her duty to the family."

"Which has driven ye to make sure ye will have everyone's lives dragged thro' th' mud regardless o' righteousness in pursuit o' carryin' that duty to th' last?"

There was a short pause, uncle Cutler towerin' ower th' table then as he keeked deep intae me eyes. For th' gey first time lettin' his true resolve show, me seein' th' depth o' his coldness towards everythin' else that wasn't part o' his ultimate goal 'n' simply stood in his wey thro' those light eyes that hold mine for th' followin' minute. His voice neither reflectin' much other emotion than apathy as he replied. " _Feelings_ are a distraction."

I said nothin', simply measurin' 'im in turn afore neist rose to me feet as oor conversation had reached it end. Me uncle's gaze followin' me intently as he'd as weel stood politely th' moment I'd pushed back me chair to leave, me levelin' an expectant goup at 'im as then made a brisk nod.

"Then we understand one another?"

"Clearly so. I shall inform Mr. Turner to accompany us to the meeting. As you wish."

"Edward as weel. Ye will send someone to free 'im from his cell 'n' have 'im brought oan deck to accompany ye."

"Your brother will remain in custody for the time being", uncle Cutler floored me second stipulation, me goup hardenin' as I gauged at 'im in indignation till had naw choice but to yield a tad in this particular matter. Havin' to satisfy meself wi' what me uncle told me neist. "I shall agree to let him go, but when and where is entirely for me to define. You may be privy of something that allows you to make me bend to your will, but do not think it will happen entirely by passing over my terms. And your brother is one of them. Like you have utilized the letter to aid you in achieving your own ends, I will keep him as an insurance till I've fulfilled my end of the bargain. And then and only then shall he be released. Hopefully you can come to understand that either I cannot simply trust in you keeping your own word, Miranda. Not in this particular matter at least that invloves the two men you love most."

Nae bein' able to argue to that nor deny that he might've had a point I simply had to accept, me then simply turnin' awa' from me uncle 'n' daunered towards th' doors wi'oot a word. However juist afore exitin' uncle Cutler's wance again amused voice prevented me from turnin' th' handle.

"And if I would just have my marines arrest both Jcak and Miss. Swann, along with your blacksmith the minute we all stand on the fair ground?" he questioned, testin' me resolve, although he was still fully aware o' th' threat th' letter in me possession posed oan'im. Me turnin' aroond to cast a matter-o'-fact keek at 'im.

"Prove me wrong. As a belated wedding gift, keep yer promise…'N' don't force me to resort to blackmail to turn ye intae a gentleman whose word is in fact worth trustin'."

I let oot a deep sigh as stepped ootside me uncle's cabin, wi' considerably mair calmer steps neist daunerin' across _th' Endeavour_ 's main deck again. Noticin' _th' Flyin' Dutchman_ that indeed was loomin' at oor vicinity 'n' which Captain wi'oot a doubt was also ready to attend th' negotiations. Me attention however nae lingerin' oan th' cursed ship nor th' men bustlin' aroond me, as noo that me mind had been put in some form o' ease when it came to William's truthfully perilious stay oan board, me thoughts immedately reeled back to me ain all th' while approachin' departure. Juist as I was wance again reminded o' all that I was soon to leave behind, th' fact was made even mair hapless thro' th' extremely guid timin' o' William who at that same moment happened to appear oan deck. Juist lik' th' ever so cruel fate arrivin' juist in time to twist me hert painfully as we what else but locked fleeting gazes afore I turned me eyes totally elsewhere 'n' went right by 'im despite o' th' forlorn keeks he leveled at me as long as it took me to pass 'im. Me managin' to control meself as I went up to th' ship's stern, keepin' me heid by nae makin' th' mistake o' glancin' at th' man whose gaze I could practically feel bore intae me as I determinedly daunered ower to th' gunwale. Another sigh eruptin' from me lips as I rested me arms ontae th' rail, lik' so many times afore that mornin' tryin' to push back any thought o' William, but lik' every time findin' it in th' end impossible. Aboot few minutes later me catchin' a glimpse o' 'im 'n' me uncle to be engaged intae a short conversation afore uncle Cutler gave a signal for th' marines to lower th' prepared rowboat.

Also Taran finally made his appearance then (efter probably gone to rest since he woke up so early), 'n' as I neist followed 'im to join me uncle by th' gunwale to climb doon to th' awaitin' dinghy wi' a couple o' marines, I also spotted Maggie to emerge from below. Me makin' a slight addled frown as I observed 'er to be then suddenly approached by William who exchanged a few words wi' 'er afore givin' 'er somethin', me however instantly focusin' me attention back to th' sea in front o' me as William lastly keeked up to me. Th' temptation to return his goup turnin' excruciatin' as I sensed 'im to eye at me from th' main deck, 'til he eventually went ower to th' railing in turn. Bein' th' last one to board th' longboat, me hert turnin' heavy as I in th' end couldn't help but peer at 'im disappear behind th' ship's hull. Th' feeling o' loss only deepenin' as efter a while I saw th' dinghy to re-appear, headin' towards a nearby sandbank that punctured th' ocean aboot a half a mile awa', towards which I then spotted another boat to be driftin' (probably carryin' Elizabeth, 'n' whoever she'd decided to take wi' 'er to attend th' talks). Me goupin' efter William's recedin' back as he rowed his, uncle Cutler 'n' Taran's boat farther 'n' farther, th' knowledge that this would be th' last I ever saw 'im tuggin' at me hertstrings painfully, afore I turned aroond to gaze towards th' horizon. To take in th' notably scarcer numbers o' th' pirate ships, that explained Elizabeth's decision to propose parlay...Since it was clear that th' pirates would be annihilated by th' Armada wi' a single, deadly sweep. This thought causin' a lump to form in me throat as I only imagined th' danger that hung above th' Pirate Armada…Where I partly had sent William aff to.

"Ma'am?"

My gaze landed oan Maggie who'd ascended th' stairs 'n' come to stand by me side, me wee smile fadin' as I saw that peculiar, compassionate face that was oan 'er coupon as she confronted me. Eyein' at me wi' pityin' eyes 'til they dropped to gaze at 'er entwined hauns, 'er as weel glancin' efter th' recedin' rowboat afore she matched me questionable goup.

"Mr. Turner asked me to tell ye that he understands yer decision. That ye're a guid woman, 'n' that he kens ye did all this for his sake…which is why he requested me to give ye somethin'."

"I don't want it", I replied curtly, turnin' awa' from th' lass as any keepsake from William would only hurt me mair than console me. "Keep it or throw it awa', I don't want to ken what it is."

"He told me to insist should ye refuse to accept it…'n' said ye to take it as a token o' his feelings, along wi' his promise, since it has always belonged to ye. So ye should have it to remember 'im by till ye will come to meet again."

I awready kenned th' item Maggie spoke aboot, but I still couldn't help meself from frownin' inconsolably as I returned me gaze back to me maid 'n' followed 'er to reveal William's necklace from atween 'er closed palms. Me gazin' at th' carnelian stone 'n' trinkets he'd added to th' wance engagement present efter I'd returned it to 'im, me lettin' oot a sad sigh as regardless o' what I'd juist said I then did take th' necklace intae me ain hauns. Thinkin' ower William's said promise as eyed at th' item he'd left to advocate his words, th' affective impact o' his gesture causin' me hert to swell afore it was gnawed by what else but hopeless yearnin', as me fingers then enclosed th' carnelian stone when I gazed efter William again. Th' tornin' feeling o' luv hittin' me lik' a tidal wave, 'n' I found meself havin' second thoughts aboot me earlier efforts to stay awa' from 'im. To have avoided to come face to face wi' 'im till he'd eventually left th' ship afore me, us nae to have spend a moment together since last evening, me nae to have even said me goodbyes to 'im because o' me inability to cope wi' oor separation that had hurt me so. But noo when I stood there, goupin' efter th' luv o' me life while holdin' th gey indication o' those feelings returned by 'im in me palm, I realized I couldn't let 'im go wi'oot tellin' 'im that. Wi'oot returnin' th' gesture.

"Ye are sure aboot lettin' 'im leave, Ma'am?"

"Can ye row?" I asked, befuddlin' Maggie, who blinked at me in confusion as I faced 'er then. Th' lass simply eyein' at me addled, 'til she made a weak nod lik' heidshake. Nae followin' me train o' thought.

"I have ne'er tried…But Ma'am, what..?"

"Naw matter, juist come along, quickly. We have to get to that meeting."

* * *

 _ **Scottish vocabulary:**_

 _ **Pronouns etc:**_

 _ **o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him, me = my, nae = not**_

 _ **Recurrent & other words:**_

 _ **maw= mum/mother, hoosehold = household, afore= before, me= my, hert= heart, aye= yes, ne'er= never, wee= small/little, awready= already, ken= know, efter= after, doon= down, as weel= as well, goup= stare, wance again/mair= once again/more, 'til= until, likelie= probably, keek= look, ower= over, claes=clothes, aboot= about, streenge= strange, wey= way, haun= hand, ain= own, oot= out, neist= next, winch = kiss, efternoon= afternoon, , lik'= like, gey/pure= very, stairt= start, heid= head, awa'= away, wey= way, wi'oot= without, o' coorse= of course, heid= head, dauner= walk, freish= new, wi'= with, juist= just, gutties= shoes, thro'= through, ne'er= never, geggy= mouth, lugs= ear, naw= no, coupon= face, face= expression, goonie= nightgown, , th'day= today, scullery = kitchen, 'ere= here, bairn= child, goup=stare, aff= off, luv=love, atween = between, awready = already, mornin' = morning, jalouse = guess, foremaist = first, guid = good**_


	23. Entry 22

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Hi!**_

 _ **I hope the course I've decided to take doesn't come across as a lazy or unrecompensing way to end this story... (fingers crossed) I just did what felt natural in contrast to the direction the plot took, and since I quite honestly didn't come up with a way to include Miranda to certain aspects coming later on (since it has been quite established that she is no pirate really), I tried to set up things beforehand to justify my choices in these final chapters while also trying to differentiate this installment from my other POTC story set into this movie from my first series...We wouldn't want to end up with basically the same premise, now would we?**_

 _ **And yes, it might turn out somewhat gloomy in the process (no more spoilers, hah…) But fret not, because like I've told you, everything WILL always end well in my stories. I owe it to you after all, since you've come all this way through thousands and thousands of words to read more! ;)**_

 _ **Well enough for now, please enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Entry 22**

* * *

 _ **Miranda**_

We must've been an odd spectacle to th' pair o' marines standin' in guard o' th' rowboat me uncle 'n' th' others had used to get to th' sankbank, as I jumped ower oor ain pilfered dinghy's edge afore Maggie 'n' I had even managed to row it all th' wey to th' singular ridge o' sand. It to have taken a while to figure oot th' proper technique to use th' oars wance we'd managed to lower one o' th' remainin' longboats 'n' board it wi'oot any o' th' marines takin' notice o' what we were doin'. Poor Maggie to have in th' end simply followed me instructions 'n' helped me to sneak awa' from _th' Endeavour_ wance I'd explained 'er me to have wanted to take part in th' negotiations to make sure they would play oot lik' me uncle 'n' I had agreed oan, but she had abandoned 'er doubts aboot us wi'oot a warnin' takin' one o' th' boats when she came to realize th' real reason to me desire to see William would be extradited to th' opposin' side as planned. Efter we'd finally managed to row ower to th' sandbank us swiftly draggin' th' boat oot o' water for th' bemusement o' th' officers, afore I left Maggie behind as directed me steps towards th' center o' th' bank, where I could see th' attendees o' th' parlay to stand across from one another. Indeed Elizabeth, Barbossa 'n' who else than Jack facin' William, me uncle, Taran 'n' Jones (who was able to be oan dry land thanks to th' wooden vat filled wi' sea water he was standin' in, th' sight only makin' me wonder how in th' world had he gotten to that vat exactly). Me grabbin' to me long skirts as hurtled across th' sand barefooted, to have abandoned me gutties long afore we'd taken aff th' ship as th' words exchanged atween th' conferrin' sides reached me lugs.

"If Turner was not acting on your behalf then how did he come to give me this?" uncle Cutler questioned as raised Jack's compass for th' people standin' in front o' 'im to see, to advocate whatever had been previously said. As I jogged forward me seein' Elizabeth 'n' Barbossa's coupons to be filled wi' surprise afore th' latter directed a scowl at Jack whose attempt to appear innocent failed miserably. His eyes gazin' doon to th' ground, as he was neist subjected to Elizabeth's equally irritated leer, there to be naw doubt to anyone present then that Jack wasn't guilty o' what me uncle accused 'im o'. Uncle Cutler throwin' th' compass back to 'im. "You made a deal with me Jack, to deliver the pirates, and here they are. Don't be bashful, step up. Claim your reward."

"And what reward does such chicanery fetch these days?" Barbossa questioned as turned towards Jack wi' eyes narrowed for anger, Jack however nae gettin' th' chance to answer, as efter makin' an uneasy pout while keekin' th' other wey to avoid to be confronted by his ol' First Mate's cold glare, he spotted me approachin' 'em. Efter a brief confusion 'im flashin' me a bright smile, as if me intention to be there would've indeed involved savin' 'im from this troublesome predicament he'd put 'imself in. 'N' in th' end he tried to turn me intae a distraction from th' main issue as made everyone aware o' me arrival, beckonin' to me as exclaimed me name in joy. Lik' I was a friend he hadn't seen in many years.

"Miranda, dear! Good for you to have joined us!"

Me uncle, Taran 'n' William all turned aroond in utter bafflement due to th' sound o' Jack's remark, me to have managed to take 'em all aback as th' thought o' me to have decided to row 'ere from th' ship efter 'em hadn't even crossed any o' their minds. Me bypassin' their befuddled faces as only marched ower to 'em, returnin' Jack's goup for a while 'n' allowin' me eyes to shift to Elizabeth 'n' Barbossa afore I was in turn confronted by William who turned fully aroond wi' a wonderin' frown.

"Miranda?"

"What are you doing here, Miranda?" me uncle questioned, th' least happy to see me to have come to partake in this parlay, but efter exchangin' a longer keek wi' William I locked gazes wi' uncle Cutler, serious. Liftin' me chin as glanced ower to th' other three people a wee awa' from us remarkably.

"I became skeptical aboot trustin' yer word, so decided to attend th' meeting meself to make sure that ye do", I answered, earnin' a baffled freish frown from William, 'n' also Elizabeth 'n' Barbossa eyed at me wi' quizzical miens but efter returnin' me husband's disapprovin' goup unfazed me eyes found their wey back to William again. Me irises wi'oot a doubt softenin' th' moment I became th' center o' his attention again, me however realizin' to be smart enough nae to say anythin' quite yet as then only gazed at Elizabeth 'n' 'er two fellow delegates. Me takin' me place neist to William, remainin' slightly at th' background as prepared to owersee th' rest o' th' awready commenced negotiations. However but barely bein' able to hold back a gasp as efter Jones continued th' conversation where it had left aff afore me interruption William secretly took hold o' me haun, me keekin' up to 'im to exchange a fleetin' tender gaze wi' 'im afore turned juist slightly to place me free haun oan his wrist. Makin' sure that Taran didn't notice us standin' haun in haun in his vicinity.

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied, Sparrow. One hundred years in servitude aboard _the Dutchman_. _As a start_."

"That debt was paid, mate. With help", Jack replied wi' an impassive smile as motioned to Elizabeth, his coupon droppin' juist slightly, where Elizabeth who'd become rather thoughtful due to Jones' remark didn't pay any heed to th' accusation imbedded intae his words. 'Er simply gaugin' at Jones afore glancin' towards Jack, me presence provin' to have been efter all redundant as she came to act exactly as I'd anticipated noo that Jack had been revealed to be th' one who was responsible o' th' Company to have caught a whiff o' th' Brethren's hideoot. Jones' input to th' discussion givin' 'er th' desired idea, as Jack 'n' Jones porceeded to argue ower th' matter.

"You escaped!"

"Technically…"

"I propose an exchange", Elizabeth cut in, shuttin' Jack up in middle o' his sentence 'n' all pairs o' eyes turned to 'er, where me uncle cast a significant glance to me wey instead efter he'd tipped his heid in surprise to hear 'er actually say exactly what I'd anticipated 'er to say earlier. Me examinin' Elizabeth's set features to make sure she was thinkin' what I suspected, afore turnin' me undivided attention to me uncle, to compell 'im to agree to 'er followin' suggestion. "Will leaves with us. And you can take Jack."

"Done", William stated efter his eyes peered doon to me to see me gaze back at 'im persuasively, us both then goupin' at uncle Cutler who didn't take long to express his concur wi' a content browlifting. Me holdin' back a sigh o' relief as kept meself composed, me seein' from th' corner o' me eye Jack's gaze to bounce aboot th' coupons o' th' present men in clear dissent, where Barbossa was goupin' at Elizabeth in actual amazement. Jack soon enough frownin' in utter disagreement.

"Undone!"

"Done!" uncle Cutler retorted, noddin' at me as a response to me demandin' half leer. Jones 'n' Taran nae havin' to voice oot their opinions as th' main negotiatiors had reached an agreement, for th' great ootrage o' Jack 'n' especially Barbossa, who this time turned towards Elizabeth in askance, squintin'.

"Jack is one of the nine Pirate Lords. You have no right…"

" _King."_

Th' corners o' me lips twitched a tad upwards as I heard Elizabeth's snappy reply that smothered Barbossa's backtalk aimed to rebel against 'er made mind as th' elected leader nae only o' their party but their whole Armada. Efter witnessin' Barbossa's resignment to 'er will 'er confrontin' Jack who efter a brief goup o' indignation smiled at 'er in a demeanin' manner, makin' a jeerin' bow as stepped awa' from 'er as if she were real royalty. Removin' his hat wi' a feigned reverance (although Elizabeth's willingness to hand 'im ower to me uncle must've hurt 'im).

"As ye command, your nibs."

"Blackguard!" Barbossa exclaimed, for me shock drawin' his cutlass in a blink o' an eye 'n' vaultin' forward to slash th' weapon at Jack. Nae to harm 'im but to cut aff his Piece o' Eight that had been vowen intae his dreadlocks as one o' th' numerous trinkets in a fit o' rage. Th' coin fallin' to th' sand a bit farther awa', but afore Jack could take a single step to retrieve what was his Barbossa's monkey had scuttled ower to th' coin to pick it up. Bringin' it to his master who leaned close to Jack to level a piercin' keek into his eyes. Although his lips were wearin' a smile, his bearing exudin' this certain threath that caused Jack to bend awa' in turn, uneasy again, as Barbossa's grim gaze remained fixated oan 'im…Challengin' 'im to continue his previous flout against their King, Jack retaliatin' by glancin' doon wi' a slight tilt o' his heid as Barbossa broke th' befallen silence.

"If you have something to say, I may be sayin' something as well."

"First to the finish then?"

Jack 'n' Barbossa exchanged an odd goup as th' former was tryin' to maintain th' remains o' his dignity efter gettin' driven to th' corner, forced to go along th' flow 'im stiffly leavin' Barbossa's side to obediently move ower to me uncle accordin' to th' agreed exchange. Me hearin' William to take in a long, grudgin' breath as he then released me haun 'n' stepped forth, me gaze fallin' briefly dishertened as he daunered forward. Sidin' Jack, us followin' 'em to lock somewhat odd gazes afore finally takin' their respective places alongside their freish comrades. Jack aboot to come to me side, but both Taran 'n' uncle Cutler moved ower to coerce 'im to go stand neist to Jones instead who smiled at th' stiffened pirate devislishly wance he had naw other choice but to go to 'im. Me eyes shiftin' from William to th' pair o' 'em, to see Jack recoil as Jones' tentacles intentionally scraped his coupon to unsettle 'im as Jones addressed 'im.

"Do you fear death?"

"You've no idea."

"Advice your Brethren. You can fight and you will die, or you can not fight…in which case only most of you will die", uncle Cutler informed Elizabeth ominously then, as his attention as weel returned back to th' reassembled trio across from 'im. Me tryin' to keep me cool although his remark only added to me awready existin' fears (but at th' same time I was still convinced it to be best William to leave wi' 'em to at least have a chance o' freedom 'n' life, which remainin' aboard _th' Endeavour_ would endanger wi' each day). Me however nae bein' able to deter meself from glancin' at William in worry, afore Elizabeth claimed me attention by steppin' forth. 'Er face consumed by hatred as she scowled back at me uncle, th' least daunted by his threaths.

"You murdered my father."

"He chose his own fate."

"Then you have chosen yours. We _will_ fight. And you will die."

"So be it."

There had been naw fear in Elizabeth's voice nor oan 'er coupon as she'd stood in front o' me uncle, utterly unconcerned o' what was to become o' 'er 'n' 'er ain Armada as she openly proclaimed an act o' war oan 'im afore stalkin' aff, endin' th' meetin'. Uncle Cutler simply raisin' his chin indifferently, as weel th' least impressed by Elizabeth's unwaverin' defiance 'er newly acquired status as th' heid o' th' Pirate Counsil had brought oot in 'er. Efter levelin' a grim keek to oor wey Barbossa as weel turnin' oan his heels 'n' followin' efter 'er, William however lingerin' at th' scene longer as efter eyein' at th' men by me side he simply gazed back at me. In clear hesitation whether to truly leave wi' his wance mair allies or stay, where efter releasin' a long hopeless breath I took a step forward upon followin' 'im to eventually stairt to turn awa'. Taran, uncle Cutler 'n' Jack as weel aboot to leave (Jones grabbin' Jack afore he could escape 'im, 'n' afore I realized both o' 'em had disappeared, presumably gone to _th' Dutchman_ ) 'n' heid for their boat, efter stayin' maistly collected th' whole while I'd been present durin' th' end o' th' talks me however nae bein' able to stop meself anymair. Lettin' th' emotions take ower me callin' efter William who hadn't gotten farther than a couple o' steps, for th' shock o' everyone who'd turned aroond at th' sound o' me voice me dashin' straight intae his unsuspectin' arms wance he'd as weel came to a halt to face me. For his dismay me ootright kissin' 'im, but a brief moment later however his surprise subsidin' 'n' for th' further bemusement o' those observin' us wi' keen eye his arms circled around me. Keepin' me close th' short moment I remained pressed against 'im, 'til I eventually drew awa', meetin' William's warm but quizzical eyes as they roamed aboot me coupon in search o' an explanation to why exactly was I 'ere. Me ingorin' th' ootraged keeks 'im 'n' I were gettin' from Elizabeth ('n' undoubtedly from me husband, whom I kenned nae to take me stunt weel) as I cupped William's cheeks while smiled at 'im gently. Holdin' back th' harrowin' feeling o' longin' as I keeked intae his eyes wi' all th' luv I felt for 'im. Nae wantin' to step awa' from 'im ever again noo that he'd held me in his arms lik' I'd wished since yesterday, but did so anywey as was still aware o' th' situation we were in. Leavin' us still unable to be together at th' present, but at least I wasn't too late to give 'im me long due answer.

"I'll wait for ye", I whispered, takin' William aback, afore his features were owercome by gentleness. 'Im gazin' intae me eyes relieved 'til efter offerin' 'im one mair smile I retreated from 'im, allowin' meself to give 'im one mair throughoot keek ower afore retreated. Me hauns slidin' awa' from even mair ditherin' William's as he was left to watch me to go back to me infuriated husband 'n' me future that would keep us apart as long as it would take 'im to live up to his promise. 'N' while acknowledgin' that William apparently nae findin' it in 'imself to make peace wi' th' current state o' affairs efter all, as efter I'd simply returned th' enraged 'n' reprehendin' goups o' Taran 'n' uncle Cutler, I was neist surprised by 'im. William startlin' me by all so suddenly seizin' me again, but nae to embrace me this time as nae long efter I saw 'im draw a pistol. Me eyes widenin' slightly for dismay o' me ain as his left arm supposedly locked aroond me to hold me still, as he pointed th' pistol at me heid for th' followin' surprise o' th' men he was glarin' towards. Me however bein' th' only shocked one (despite o' perhaps Elizabeth, to whom William 'n' me rekindled relationship must've come as an utter surprise, 'n' I couldn't deny nae to have been in some part o' me glad to have been able to pay 'er back in that sense), as uncle Cutler appeared mair palled than taken aback by this development, where William's action set Taran intae a total fury. Seein' me kiss another man to have floored 'im only briefly, 'n' noo that I was suddenly held at gunpoint by th' gey same man was too much for his dignity, me frownin' in concern as I saw 'im take oot a pistol o' his ain. 'Im 'n' William endin' up glowerin' at each other as William pulled me backwards, determination oan his coupon 'n' nae doubt in his mind aboot what he was doin'.

"She's coming with us!" he announced, eyein' at Taran tensely, where I cast a bumbfounded keek at 'im. Befuddled by his words.

"William, what are ye doin'?" I accosted, tryin' to shake 'im aff me, but his hold was tight. Havin' naw intention o' lettin' me go, 'im leanin' towards me slightly as lowered his voice only for me to hear 'im.

"Changing my mind."

"William, naw. We talked aboot this."

"You talked. I listened. I _will_ take you with me, and you have no say in it."

"William, let me go. Ye don't ken what ye're doin'."

"Of course I do. I'm simply embracing who I really am. Actin' lik' a pirate, kidnapping you…As there is no way that after that kiss you came all the way here to give me that I could let you go back to him… _No_ , it was hard enough to let you walk away before. I'm not doing it again. You deserve to live with someone who loves you…not because you chose him for the sake of a mere business deal."

I let oot a sigh as picked up th' desperate edge in his voice hidden under all his bravado, 'im nae even kennin' how much I hoped to be in a position to let 'im abduct me 'n' join 'im 'n' th' others aboard _th' Black Pearl_ again, but lik' I'd awready told 'im that future was naw possible for us to achieve noo. Nae when I was irreversibly married to another man 'n' he was aboot to end up right in middle o' a war atween pirates 'n' th' British Crown.

"Be careful Turner. The terms to the contract she bargained for you that is the only thing guaranteeing your freedom is one bad decision away from abolishing", uncle Cutler remarked, eyein' at William 'n' me stoically, but I could tell im to be annoyed by this what he viewed as tiresome charade o' an abduction. William nae respondin' as he noo pointed th' pistol towards him 'n' Taran, who took another angry step towards us. His eyes throwin' daggers at William.

"Release me wife ye cur. Ye wilnae hurt 'er, sae haun 'er ower afore I shoot ye lik' th' miserable mutt ye are!" he growled, th' maist exasperated I'd ever seen 'im, as he wasn't frightened by William's hold up pistol. William still only inclinin' his heid at 'im in dissent.

"Not as long as I have your wife to receive the shot for me if you truly are stupid enough to endanger her life just to get to me."

"William, please. Th' only consolation I have is that efter all this is ower ye walk free wi' yer life, 'n' we get a chance to meet again some day because o' it. Don't belie me deeds noo when even fate is pullin' us further apart", I begged 'im, me voice softenin' 'n' I peered up to 'im, to appeal to his reason I'd awready hoped to have taken th' best o' irrational actions lik' this.

"Miranda", William stated, persuasively but maist o' all hesitantly as I could feel his arm to loosen its grip slightly, me pleads eventually gettin' thro to 'im, 'n' efter a brief moment o' us simply standin' there in silence I slowly wance mair tried to be free o' his hold. Graspin' th' pistol 'n' pointed it awa' from Taran, William releasin' a deep sigh as I faced 'im again. Keekin' at 'im sadly, sweepin' a brief haun across his cheek as stepped awa' again.

"I juist came to say me goodbyes. I couldn't let ye leave wi'oot sayin' what I couldn't in that cabin yesterday…But I can't come wi' ye, nae noo. 'N' ye ken that."

William did ken what I meant as he then matched me goup, dejected, but he nodded in concur wi' another sigh. However 'im then takin' hold o' me forearms 'n' pulled me closer, assumin' a serious face as hold me eyes. His voice wance mair but a hush that wasn't audible to anyone but me, his words squeezin' me hert but filled me wi' warmth as weel. 'Em even conjurin' up a wee smile as he finished.

"I'll come for you. No matter how long it takes, I will find out where you are and come to you. I swear I will."

I didn't respond to that, simply gazed back at 'im despondently afore released 'im. William in th' end allowin' me to turn aroond 'n' go back to me awaitin' husband 'n' uncle. However although th' situation had awready returned back to normal, as I raised me cast doon gaze I saw Taran's rage nae to have subsided at all even I'd been in naw real danger to begin wi'. Me hert this time skippin' a frightened beat as I watched 'im to frown at William in hatred afore raised his ain pistol again, aboot to kill 'im. Wi' a cry o' protest me juist barely managin' to save William by runnin' to Taran 'n' claspin' his haun holdin' th' weapon, th' fired shot sinkin' a couple o' meters awa' from William intae th' sand instead o' its intended target, which infuriated me husband even further 'n' his fumin', eyes fixated oan me. Me however returnin' his goup but unfazed as tightened me ain grip aroond his palm squeezin' th' pistol, glancin' ower me shoulder at William to tell 'im to leave afore released me husband. Taran seemin' lik' wishin' to hit me for a second as so humiliated he was, 'im eyein' at me in undescribable anger 'til his arm twitched upwards significantly, me flinchin' back in fear o' receivin' a slap, but didn't. Me lettin' oot a hold back breath as oor goup lasted for a few mair seconds, till Taran's attention was returned back to equally crossed William. 'Em leerin' at one another wance again afore William bowed his heid at Taran derisively, undoubtedly wishin' for nothin' mair than to charge at 'im to return th' favor o' th' failed murder attempt.

"Till the next time we meet", he remarked scornfully, his voice this time poignant 'n' nae far from poisonous. Taran neist appearin' but proud as he scowled at William afore assumed a composed mien, returnin' his pistol back to his belt as flashed 'im a dark smile.

"Then I'm feart I must kill ye, Mr. Turner. Because where I come from, to meddle wi' anither man's wifie is a crime for which everyone involved will pay handsomely."

As he finished Taran took a painful hold o' me arm, but in a fit o' rage o' me ain I yanked meself free. Followin' efter me uncle who'd awready taken aff towards th' awaitin' longboats, me keepin' me heid held up high as I daunered ower to 'im 'n' was greeted wi' his gaugin' eyes 'n' deadpan countenance that didn't reveal what he was thinkin'. Havin' an inklin' me however simply narrowin' me eyes at 'im indifferently as raised me jaw again, quirkin' equally impassive eyebrows.

"If ye wish lambaste me wi' a strike, then do so", I told 'im, uncle Cutler stoppin' while givin' me measurin' glances as his lips were then graced by a sarcastic smile. 'Im keekin' intae me eyes in dissent, entertained by th' suggestion that was so amusin' to 'im.

"Oh, no Miranda. That is now entirely the task of your husband. I am not to involve myself to the way he wishes to handle his wife's insolence. Although I would once again advice to you give a profound thought to whom you're better suited to give your heart to."

"It hardly matters whether me virtue is pristine or nae. Th' man ye've had me marry certainly shouldn't care for it, as he seeks nothin' but a woman appointed by legal decrees to warm his bed 'n' give birth to his bairns. Me hert was ne'er part o' th' deal, even if me life was."

"And yet I think he cares much more than you counted on by conducting yourself so shamefully in front of him. From which consequences I am not entitled to shield you further now that you are a married woman. Property of your husband, and in so being totally at the mercy of his benevolence to abide such disrespectful behavior. Which he does not, if I've come to know him at all during the past year."

That comment stroke a fearful chord in me, but I only eyed at me uncle as unconcerned as ever, Maggie comin' to stand by me side 'n' cast a quizzical keek at me profile afore Taran caused th' poor lass to flinch as he brushed past us indignant. Haltin' neist to one o' th' boats 'n' his grim eyes bore intae me, in clear expectation to have me board th' dinghy, although uncle Cutler's words had caused me to worry what was to happen noo (as I was somewhat familiar wi' Taran's tendency to heated ootbursts 'n' other displays o' bad temper from afore), me refusin' to come to fear th' man as simply climbed aboard th' boat wi'oot any indication o' submission. Which I was to pay for dearly indeed, as wance we'd made th' short voyage back to _th' Endeavour_ Taran had hauled me straight to me cabin forcefully. Behavin' so crudely, 'n' in fact quite unlik' his usual self that as I took in that fumin' face that I saw plastered oan his coupon then I truthfully became somewhat afraid o' 'im, regardless o' me earlier decision to hold me ground. In confusion 'n' bewilderment me simply followin' efter 'im as he stomped within me quarters 'n' jerked me inside efter 'im, as I steadied meself wance his vice lik' grip loosened 'n' I faced 'im wi' an addled frown, me uncle's words indeed provin' but right as Taran took me aback by indeed slappin' me right across me coupon. Hard, as I fell doon ontae me bed a shocked haun risin' to cover me smartin' cheek as I keeked up to 'im fearfully, truly scared noo, as Taran towered ower me in barely deterrred rage. Maggie standin' petrified by th' door as 'er eyes moved atween me 'n' me husband, Taran then lettin' oot another exasperated breath as he ended th' oppressive silence.

"I realize that ye weren't brought up surrounded by th' rigid views conformed in Scotland", he said sternly, foldin' his arms across his chest as cast a dominant keek doon at me. Makin' it clear that I indeed was in no position to toy wi' his tolerance, if nae his hit had been enough to prevent any future antics lik' th' one he was currently punishin' me for. Me hert racin' for dread as I came to fear to earn another slap from 'im, however 'im simply continuin' talkin' as I remained still oan th' bed, nae darin' to move while his hard eyes roamed aboot me in anger. "But thare wummin are taught at a young age to respect their husbands 'n' are nae allowed to ridicule 'em by openly makin' advances towards ither men oan th' pain o' punishment as fearsome as death. Which I am mair than willin' to grant ye, since I hud wished to avoid such fatuous antics when ye're nae a lass anymair 'n' I had viewed ye sensible enough woman nae to put me in such an obnoxious situation. But I suppose me father was right to say all wummin need to such imprudence to be beaten oot o' 'em afore they can even hope to mak' proper wives."

"Naw, me Laird, please don't!" Maggie spoke up then, frightened 'erself as finally dashed within' th' cabin 'n' was aboot to come stand atween us. Me turnin' slightly as gouped back at Taran in disbelief, slight guiver causin' me arms to shake as I leant oan th' bed, frozen to me spot by th' unawareness o' what he'd meant by sayin' that. Me joltin' 'n' me hert skippin' another beat as Taran leveled enraged keek at Maggie 'n' prevented 'er from gettin' to me, rivetin' th' lass in middle o' th' cabin wi' his gruff exclamation as pointed at 'er imperiously. For 'er nae to get involved.

"Ye stay right there, or I'll give ye a whippin' as weel for supportin' yer Mistress' juvenile vagaries!" he snarled, me levelin' a nervous keek at Maggie who keeked at me in fright as weel, afore me attention was claimed by Taran again. Me lettin' oot a panicked breath, still unable to move as kenned there to be naw place for me to hide from his wrath, as I was noo forever confined to a life wi' 'im, 'n' woud ne'er find a wey oot o' it. Me observin' 'im to breath deep a few times, afore for me surprise I saw 'im to close his eyes soon enough, forcin' 'imself to calm doon as his clenched fists relaxed. 'Im in th' end lettin' oot a long breath as he gazed at me again, this time much mair gently 'n' he knelt in front o' me. Levelin' a patient keek intae me eyes, that I then also imagined to hold understandin' in it th' minute he then eyed at me. All signs o' anger gone, in front o' me bein' wance again th' complaisant, composed man I'd maistly come to ken 'im as he continued.

"I don't wish to be hard oan ye or become a monster lik' keeper to ye instead o' a carin' husband I'm obliged to be noo that we're bound together by th' inescapable bond o' marriage. But I want to be clear, that if ye do somethin' lik' what I saw ye do wi' that Turner lad or speak in such disrespectful manner in front o' me again, commit yerself to th' thought that noo that ye're married to me I have every right to do whatever I deem necessary wi' ye, nor shall nae stint th' strikes if needed. However as I'm nae as cruel o' a man as me father 'n' many men o' me family afore 'im have been as a result o' upbringin' based initially to regular beatings, I promise ye that this won't happen again. As long as ye won't ever give me reason to knock some sense intae ye wi' requisite skelps. 'Greed?"

I gauged at Taran in true amazement then, as I could tell he was sincere when he said that. Even regret in his eyes as efter a moment o' lettin' his features soften, he assumed a serious face 'n' swept th' back o' his haun across th' spot he'd hit me. Although I naturally couldn't come to accept any expressions o' violence, me still understandin' why he'd slapped me. Kennin' that it had been entirely me fault to have acted in truth so disrespectfully towards 'im, lik' he'd said mistreated me wedded husband by selfishly kissin' another man in front o' 'im, even if it had been somethin' I'd wanted to do mair than respect me vows by refrainin' from such behavior that had driven Taran to lash oot oan me in th' only wey he'd been raised to handle such situations. So even I wasn't able to forgive 'im for what he did, I also realized to have deserved to be made aware o' me thoughtlessness even if such brutal wey. Me kennin' Taran nae to be that kind o' a man to take it upoan 'imself to smite me wi'oot a reason, 'n' I did believe 'im when he noo tried to convinc me o' that fact. Efter eyein' at 'im for a while in silence me makin' a slight nod, Taran's eyes droppin' afore he rose back to his feet. Levelin' another tender keek at me afore faced Maggie, beckonin' to me travel trunks that had been piled to th' other side o' th' cabin.

"Margareth wull pack yer belongings. I'll send someone to inform ye when th' ship has turned up."

Wi' another nod I escorted me husband oot o' th' cabin, sittin' up properly as I watched th' door stairt to close. However Taran haltin' in middle o' exitin' 'n' efter a curt hesitation I followed 'im to step back inside, wearin' a streenge face as he confronted me.

"Ye will forget 'im. Wance ye have a home to run 'n' a bairn o' yer ain to raise, I'm convinced ye'll be able to get 'im oot o' yer mind 'n' focus oan what truly is important. All it takes is time."

I keeked doon in momentary sadness again as I thought ower Taran's words, thinkin' that perhaps he was right, but which I nae quite yet was able to agree wi' as he then finally left. Although th' fleetin' fear had long since dispersed me still neist closin' me eyes in relief as Maggie was finally able to move oan 'er part 'n' she hurried to me side. Takin' me arm, 'er voice tremblin' a wee as I could feel 'er eyes examinin' me in concern, to have perhaps neither witnessed 'er Master to behave in such a menacin' manner during 'er years in his family's service.

"Are ye awright, Ma'am?"

"Aye. Simply shaken."

"I ne'er believed Master to be capable o' doin' somethin' that dreadful. Although it is nae a surprise men to act so towards their wives, it is still terrible."

"We cannot blame 'im. I embarrassed 'im 'n' it wounded his pride. I juist have to learn to give 'im th' respect he deserves from noo oan. I _am_ his wife efter all, 'n' as such decidedly chose to forget me place to pursue me 'personal aspirations' that I kenned would offend 'im."

Maggie was baffled by th' slight hint o' sarcasm in me voice, but didn't ask any definin' questions to learn aboot a certain conversation I'd had wi' a man who'd forced me haun in endin' up to this atween rock 'n' a hard place situation in th' first place. 'Er simply then noddin' in concur 'n' stood, pickin' up me dressing gown from where she'd previously left it.

"Right then. I shall get to packin' yer things, Ma'am, if ye may. So that ye're ready to leave when th' ship finally comes to collect ye."

"Please do."

* * *

Soon efter gettin' spooked by me husband's flared up temper, I'd popped doon to th' brig to see Edward. To spend a final moment wi' 'im 'n' to tell 'im o' th' pardon I'd trusted to William's care 'n' because o' which he should expect to be released, by th' time however that I would maist likely be awready livin an ocean awa'…Wishin' to say proper goodbyes at least to one o' me luved ones afore leavin' 'im behind intae his cell wi' a heavy hert. Aboot two hours later efter returnin' to me cabin me bein' summoned oan deck to join me uncle for a highly unwelcome cup o' tea, since I was in naw mood to be aroond 'im, nor me husband whom I still felt ashamed to have maltreated in th' end while hastenin' to th' meetin' to say me farewells to William. Oan th' expense o' Taran who'd been right there to witness me exchange a kiss wi' 'im but a day efter oor wedding…

Weel it couldn't have been helped since I'd at all times been aware how cruel I was bein', but couldn't have juist stood there 'n' watched William leave wi'oot me offerin' at least somethin' in return to all that he'd told me th' evening afore…So although I'd been prepared to pay th' price o' earnin' me husband's contempt 'n' even hatred for me actions, me conscious was still harassin' me, 'n' Maggie had to coax me to step ootside me quarters to gain a wee bit fresh air afore endin' up confined intae another cabin when th' ship would come 'n' take Taran 'n' I towards Scotland. So as th' vessel hadn't been spotted regardless o' upfront determined plans, we had some excess time in oor hauns 'n' were therefore free to spend oor final moment together wi' me uncle. However for me relief Taran nae makin' an appearance, leavin' me to drink a cupful alone wi' uncle Cutler 'til I'd withdrawn back within me cabin. Greatly urged by th' sight o' th' abruptly darkened sky, 'n' th' approachin' storm that seemed to be brewin' at th' distance…Right where th' soon to begin battle was to be fought, wi' distressed hert me closin' meself from ootside world again while th' orders me uncle was givin' to his Lieutenants concernin' th' battle echoed in me lugs.

When I came to think o' it, since me weddin' day, I either hadn't seen Peter at all when he'd pretty much been a naw show at th' followin' brief celebration as weel. Back then 'n' since that day 'im to have been naw doubt spendin' maist o' his time mopin' aroond 'n' feeling sorry for 'imself as usual when someone clouted 'im straight oan th' coupon wi' his misdeeds (where I'd done that literally, it to have visibly shocked 'im me to have truly slapped 'im)…Or perhaps me indication o' first ever tough luv towards 'im had brought 'im enough to his senses to have made 'im actually reflect oan all that he'd done. Me wishin' oan th' latter, as as angry as he'd made me feel back in oor uncle's cuddy when we'd talked for th' first time in weeks (th' majority o' which I'd thought 'im bein' dead) I'd also been gey sad to see th' brother I luved so much to have turned intae this unfeeling, cold individual who naw mair had any room for close to anyone in his hert but to 'imself 'n' his ain selfishness. Although I wasn't th' one to blame 'im for bein' selfish, his had efter all caused such misery 'n' harm to those he'd wance professed to care for, 'n' whom in a blink o' an eye 'n' because o' a one wrong decision had become neglidgible to 'im. A thought which hurt me, 'n' why I hoped his recent nonappearance meant that I'd managed to make 'im take a closer keek at 'imself 'n' his life, to brin' even part o' that luvin', loyal big brother o' mine back who back in th' day was ready to leave behind a magnificent military career to storm aff efter a pirate ship to save me. But I could console meself wi' th' fact that when I'd accused 'im o' murderin' Elizabeth's father at th' command o' uncle Cutler, he'd really expressed quilt 'n' regret…whether he'd spoken th' truth or nae aboot nae killin' th' Governor. I had naw wey o' kennin', as nae quite yet was I able to trust 'im lik' I wance did.

Mair hours went by 'n' naw word aboot th' ship meant to arrive came, th' late mornin' turnin' intae efternoon 'n' still th' time kept oan draggin' oan. From time to time me sendin' Maggie oan deck wance again to gather some mair informaton aboot th' progress o' th' battle (learnin' that _th' Endeavour_ had naturally been left oot o' th' fight along wi' th' fleets o' both sides, 'n' that th' flagship o' th' pirates' 'n' _th' Flyin' Dutchman_ had been sent to face one another in direct combat. Later Maggie informin' me an abrupt maelstrom to have been spotted to form oot o' nowhere soon efter th' tempest that had broken oot, right where _th' Pearl_ was fendin' 'erself against Jones' ship's cannons, 'n' soon efter th' doonward spiralin' surges o' abnormal amplitude had engulfed both o' th' vessels that had sailed directly intae th' gargantuan whirpool. Which turned me mair agitated as I was aware William to be still aboard that ship, nothin' to have made 'im leave, that much I was sure aboot). Th' endless hours o' simply loiterin' aboot frettin' ower th' ootcome o' th' battle wi'oot receivin' any news aboot who was winnin' or losin', 'n' th' vessel I was to take wi' me husband remarkably late from th' time it should've arrived, wearin' me oot mentally. Me simply sittin' by th' beauty table in shifty ponders, maistly 'em circulin' aroond _th' Black Pearl_ 's durability against _th' Flyin Dutchman_ 's greater firepower (to which 'er speed perhaps couldn't equate noo that th' ships were trapped within a whirpool o' seawater wi' naw means o' escape th' other…) 'n' William o' coorse. Me givin' wee thought to me awaitin' life in Scotland 'n' me insecurities aboot me forthcomin' responibilities there, as all I could concern meself wi' was William's safety. Me comin' to greatly regret me decision to make sure me uncle would arrange 'im to me handed ower to th' enemy, as when he was noo oot there fightin' in a battle that was as guid as lost by th' difference in th' sizes o' th' two opposin' fleets, I had either naw wey kennin' would he live thro' th' battle 'n' even if he did…how would he escape th' Company Armada vessels that wi'oot a doubt would arrive to th' scene o' th' battle to collect any survivors 'n' arrest 'em, me nae anymair bein' sure th' pardons I'd forced uncle Cutler to provide to make much o' a difference then as all reamainin' men 'n' women oan th' pirates' side would be seen as nothin' but criminals worthy nothin' but th' noose aroond their necks…

Wi' a sinkin' feelin' in th' pit o' me stomach I pulled th' haircomb from me hair, probably th' poorest o' me current possessions oot o' all th' gaudy decorations Taran hadn't been coy in providin' me wi', 'n' therefore because o' that gey fact multiple times mair valuable to me. Placin' it oan th' table in front o' me, neist to th' carnelian stone necklace, me eyein' at th' two items that I'd been given to hold ontae th' memory o' 'im who'd always been in me hert 'n' mind since th' moment he'd happened to catch me fallin' from that wagon…Which had been proven to have been th' maist fortunate day o' me life, even wi' all th' hertbreak that had ensued because o' it, 'n' which didn't seem to be comin' to an end. But that's what me life had been so far…amongst continuous setbacks 'n' misfortunes bein' those rare moments o' utmaist joy that made all th' faced difficulties seem lik' nothin'…But then again, wasn't th' common belief that one had to suffer greatly to deserve th' happiness granted to 'em? I didn't ken, nor was I sure did I believe in it. But had noticed that in me case it had ever seemed to be so, 'n' lik' afore didn't stop to bemoan ower it much…As efter all, although I'd wance again been parted from th' only man I could imagine to luv, I still could live oan from this day kennin' that I wasn't th' only one feeling that deprivation. That William luved me as weel, me nae to be holdin' that necklace if he didn't, since it had always been special to 'im 'n' since gettin' it back I'd ne'er seen 'im take it aff…'N' even he could've given it to th' other woman I some time ago believed 'im to be in luv wi', he had returned it to me. Because he'd said it to belong to me, that I was th' only one who could wear it. 'N' even if he hadn't confessed to me ootright yesterday, givin' me this necklace would've been enough to tell me how he'd come to feel for me again. Because although many would've urged me nae to believe 'im efter what he's done, that he didn't deserve a second chance in provin' his sincerity, 'n' even I indeed could ne'er truly forgive 'im for leavin' me…I kenned 'im weel enough to see 'im nae to have been lyin' when he told me he luved me. 'N' I'd returned those sentiments too long for nae to decide to trust in his.

As I cast a tender keek doon at th' necklace 'n' took it to hung it aroond me neck, I placed me fingers ontae me bodice efter slippin' th' stone as weel as th' other trinkets under me dress. Smilin' slightly as brushed me fingertips ower th' haircomb neist, me smile then widenin' as for th' first time since receivin' it I could finally recall William's peculiar, secretive behavior aroond th' time he' must've been makin' it for me birthday…Doin' his best to keep me awa' from th' smithy, usin' every excuse kenned to mankind so fond o' white lies to prevent me from showin' up unannounced…but noo me realizin' what all that oddity 'n' uncharacteristic neglect o' his real work had been aboot….Soon enough me mind slippin' back to wonderin' aboot how he was farin' in th' battle, goupin' at me reflection 'n' beholdin' th' anxiety that was written all ower me coupon, imaginin' what must've been happenin' aboard _th' Pearl_ right aboot noo…

 _Jack was runnin' awa' from Jones 'n' made a somersault forward to increase th' distance atween 'em, comin' upon a detached part o'_ th' Dutchman _'s gunwale that had come aff in th' cannonfire some time prior. Water drenchin' th' deck o' th' ship as weel as th' forms engaged intae th' ferocious battle aboard 'er as th' surges o' th' whirpool's chasm cast ceaseless droplets flyin' doonward as if it were but rainin' heavily. Th' amount o' water stingin' their eyes however bein' th' least o' their concerns, as gey much everyone aboard includin' Jack as weel as William were busy defendin' 'emselves from their opponents. William currently engrossed intae his ain vicious struggle wi' his father who came at 'im lik' a madman time 'n' time again, sword drawn, as if nae rememberin' that it was his son th' man was fightin', where Jones stalked efter Jack driven by th' long time grudge atween 'em. Jack savin' 'imself from gainin' a gash oan his back by twirlin' aroond 'n' wieldin' th' piece o' railin' as a weapon, receivin' Jones' followin' attacks, afore eventually failin' to deliver a strike o' his ain. Th' wooden board swingin' above th' duckin' tentacle faced Captain's heid as th' men changed places, Jack continuin' to deflect Jones' blows 'til he succeeded to ram th' other end o' th' cracked wood to Jones' coupon. Managin' to faze 'im but momentarily however, as when Jack moved for a second strike to take 'im oot, Jones' claw lik' haun clasped th' beam for his bemusement. In fury Jones neist twirlin' th' piece o' wood oot o' th' wey afore whacked his right arm against Jack, sendin' 'im flyin' backwards oan his side._

 _Jones immediately ignored his briefly defeated opponent layin' prone oan th' wet deck as turned aroond, his gaze latchin' ontae th' Chest his hert was in, 'n' which laid nae all that far from 'im. Th' man stridin' towards it, but his wey was blocked by abrutply arrivin' Elizabeth who swung 'erself oan board_ th' Dutchman _from_ th' Pearl _that was abreast to th' 'er fellow ship, while both o' 'em continued to swirl deeper 'n' deeper within th' bottom o' th' vortex. Curt surpise visitin' Elizabeth's coupon afore 'er features turned stern at th' sound o' Jones' jeerin' grunt, th' Captain standin' in front o' 'er wi' an icy glare leveled at 'er as received 'er wi' a raised sword._

" _Harridan! You'll see no mercy from me!"_

" _That's why I brought this!" Elizabeth spat, in rage 'erself as drew 'er ain weapon 'n' lunged at Jones. For a moment 'em as weel as William 'n' his father remainin' engulfed intae their ain duels, William doin' everythin' he could to try to stop battlin' against Bootstrap. Repatedly callin' his name, sayin' anythin' to bring 'im to his senses 'n' have 'im remember his son again, however Bootstrap only comin' at 'im in a frenzy. Payin' naw heed to William's pleads 'n' eventually forced 'im to abandon any tries to stop th' senseless confrontation 'n' concentrate fully oan returnin' his father's vehement attacks wi'oot actually hurtin' 'im 'n' wi'oot gettin' killed by 'im 'imself. As Elizabeth fought againt Jones equally fiercely, Jack was finally comin' to efter th' slight blow to his heid he'd gained efter gettin' thrown back by his former adversary. As he regained th' sense o' his surroundings spottin' one o' Jones' cut aff tentacles to crawl right by 'im, draggin' th' key towards Jones, who however was unaware o' it while bein' pummeled by Elizabeth's skillful attacks that he returned twice as ferociously,'til efter a brief moment he managed to block one o' 'er latest strikes 'n' caught 'er unawares. Rammin' 'er sword doon to gain an openin' to land a hard smack across 'er coupon, th' hit causin' taken aback Elizabeth to fly backwards gey muck lik' Jack earlier.'Er fallin' doon ontae th' stairs leadin' up to upper deck wi' a slight twirl, 'er exclaim o' shock wakin' William's attention 'n' caused 'im to turn aroond efter he'd successfully managed to finally disarm his father 'n' placed his ain blade oan his shoulder to keep 'im still. Worry flashin' across his coupon as he witnessed Jones to approach noo unconscious Elizabeth, efter a curt frown 'im facin' his father again. Levelin' a serious, honest keek intae his eyes as drew th' knife he'd wance given 'im._

" _I'm not going to kill you…I made you a promise."_

 _Bootstrap returned his goup addled 'til William plunged th' knife ontae th' gunwale thro' th' man' coat. To restrict 'im, juist afore he turned oan his heels 'n' ran towards Jones. Juist afore th' Captain o'_ th' Dutchamn _could raise his sword to finish aff Elizabeth, 'William vaultin' forward 'n' impalin' 'im with his ain cutlass. Jones releasin' a cry o' distinctive pain, but there was but poisonous scorn in his voice neist as he spoke._

"Missed _. Did you forget? I'm a heartless wretch!"_

 _For th' dismay o' William Jones then suddenly twisted th' tip o' his sword that stuck oot o' his chest wi' his claw, 'im lettin' oot a derisive chuckle as William tried to pry th' weapon loose wi' naw avail,'n' in so doin' left 'imself vurnerable to Jones. Th' man slingin' an arm backwards at William wi' an enraged bellow, tryin' to cut 'im, William managin' to duck juist in time but as he brought Jones aroond in an attempt to dodge th' rest o' th' ensuin' slashes o' his blade Jones finally kicked 'im. William's grip o' th' sword's handle loosenin' as it was his turn to be flown across th' air 'n' he crashed against th' ship's railin' shoulder first. Rollin' oan his back wi' a pained grimace as Jones took a couple o' ominous steps towards 'im, perhaps to kill 'im as weel, but Elizabeth caught his attention upoan wakin' up. 'Er 'n' William lockin' gazes as he also noticed 'er to scramble upwards from 'er hunched position startled upoan findin' Jones in turn towerin' ower 'im, Jones in th' end stayin' his haun prepared to strike doon at William as he glanced atween th' pair o' 'em. While fixatin' ontae Elizabeth's expressive face as she gazed back at William Jones shortly comin' to realize somethin' from th' wey William had protected 'er, presumin' to have arrived to a correct conclusion that caused even mair tauntin' smirk to spread oan his lips._

" _Ah,_ love _. A dreadful bond", he sneered, givin' 'em both a quick keek afore he turned towards William. Approachin' 'im as raised his familiar keekin' rapier again, placin' th' tip ontae William's neck as gouped straight at 'im. "And yet so easily severed. Tell me, William Turner…do you fear death?"_

" _Do you?"_

 _All three turned their eyes to spoken up Jack whom they had all forgotten 'n' noo discovered to be standin' across th' deck, to see 'im to have snatched th' key 'n' opened th' awaitin' Chest, graspin' th' gey beatin' hert o' Jones in his haun. Holdin' what was left o' his broken sword above th' beatin' organ, smilin' at Jones' surprise ridden face thriumphantly as th' man gazed doon at th' open Chest sprawled oan its side at Jack's feet. William 'n' Elizabeth exchangin' a keek o' relief to see th' pirate to have managed to get his hauns oan th' sole thing that could curb Jones, as Jack adressed th' petrified, inescapably cursed Captain._

" _Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand!_

" _You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow!" Jones snarled, shadow appearin' oan his coupon as he conducted 'imself wi' no fear o' dyin', although th' tip o' th' snapped steel was but an inch awa' from claimin' his life. Gettin' closer to Jack who then turned but grim 'imself, all amusement disappearin' from his features that soon were but hard._

" _Cruel is a manner of perspective."_

" _Is it?" Jones retorted, levelin' a tense goup deep intae defiant Jack's eyes, afore shockin' 'im utterly by twirlin' aroond. Another angered cry eruptin' from his lips as wi'oot a warnin' he stabbed William wi' th' rapier, piercin' his hert. All traces o' determination disappearin' from Jack's coupon as it dropped for horror, Elizabeth's eyes widenin' for undescribable dread as she followed William to squirm under th' deadly blade that was shoved deeper afore turned in th' formed wound by Jones, till th' man released th' weapon 'n' left it pinnin' William to th' side o' th' ship. William wails o' pain subsidin' but his agonized grimace didn't fully vanish wance th' blade stopped shiftin' aboot in his chest, taken th' severity o' th' injury his eyes however immediately stairtin' to droop efter a moment o' 'im fightin' against th' throbbin' o' th' wound. Turnin' paler by th' second as Jones simply daunered awa' from 'im, Jack's gaze movin' atween 'im, th' hert 'n' clearly dyin' William conflicted, where Jones broke intae a malicious laugh this time. Elizabeth crawlin' across th' deck in disbelief to get to William, who was grippin' to th' blade wi' all his might, tryin' nae to give in to th' swiftly owerwhelmin' feelin' o' his body failin' wi' each skipped beat o' his, skewered, strugglin' hert.'Er eyein' at 'im in dismay afore watched 'im twitch in pain, blood spillin' from th' wound 'n' soon stairtin' to stream across th' deck wi' th' seawater as he tried to move, however findin' it impossible. Words escapin' 'im as he locked gazes wi' Elizabeth efter managin' to open 'em, as Jones 'n' Jack went oan watchin' 'im in what all recognized as his death throes, Elizabeth eventually takin' hold o' his coupon wance she saw 'im to lose strength to fight wi' every laborious breath he took. Beggin' 'im to stay awake, nae to leave 'er. Nae to die._

 _Bootsrap who'd watched everythin' to unfold from th' sidelines finally regained some part o' his ol' self back, efter goupin' at his dyin' son his eyes findin' th' knife that gey much th' sword that threatened to take his son's life pinned 'im to th' railin'. In a flash nae so distant 'n' those from many years ago memories comin' to 'im in a single instant as he came to remember his son's name, 'im again peerin' towards William afore rage set foot in 'im wance his gaze shifted to Jones. Bootstrap rippin' 'imself free from th' gunwale, bellowin' in sadness 'n' anger as jumped at Jones from behind, th' two endin' up fightin' one another for th' time it took th' others to do th' only thing that was to be done. As William continued to fade 'n' lose his grip oan reality, Elizabeth's voice stairtin' to turn fainter by each minute that passed, Jack continuin' to hesitate whether to pierce th' hert in his haun or nae. Mmany times comin' close to plungin' th' steel intae th' soft, awready bleedin' organ, always somethin' stoppin' 'im. 'Im eventually gazin' back up to follow Elizabeth to keep oan urgin' William to live, 'er pleas however fallin' nae even to th' lugs o' God as he couldn't hold oan, oan th' brink o' death. Tears streamin' doon Elizabeth's cheeks as she stubbornly secured his heid, shakin' 'im, juist as Jones managed to fight aff infuriated Bootstrap 'n' slammed 'im against th' railing. Mair 'n' mair o' William's blood colorin' th' worn, rotten floorboards red, Jack finally springin' intae action 'n' dashin' ower to Elizabeth juist as Jones' sword rose again. This time to strike doon at upperhanded, miserable Bootstrap, as his merciless eyes bored intae his. His followin' exclaim echoin' thro' th' air balefully, certain._

" _You will not forstall my judgement!"_

I bolted upward, me breaths comin' oot heavy 'n' shocked as it took but a second to realize me to have fallen asleep. However what I'd been dreamin' aboot feelin' somethin' completely else than mere images conjured up by me fear induced conscious. As I gazed at me reflection again afore tardily turned me eyes doon to see me haun to have tightly clasped aroond th' haircomb that William had made, th' sight causin' me momentarily stopped hert to twinge as wi' a slight shake o' me heid I rose to me feet. As I continued to goup at th' haircomb told meself to calm doon, than it had been juist a dream 'n' nothin' mair…however th' state it had left me 'n' what it had made me feel provin' otherwise. Regardless o' all tries to remain rational 'n' tryin' to come up wi' sufficient excuses to why would I be dreamin' o' William's death nae helpin' when in th' followin' instant I came to remember what Tia Dalma had wance said while placin' a supposed hex oan th' comb…What William had said aboot 'er efter arrivin' to _th' Endeavour_ , who she really was…In that horrifyin' moment th' soothsayer's words comin' back to me as I realized 'er to have been right, that th' magic I'd been up to bypass as nothin' but mere nonesense had juist been verified by these dreadful images that pointed to only one thing…That this gutwrenchin', insufferable pain that was beginnin' to shatter me hert wi' each freish beat could be explained by only that th' comb had done exactly what Tia Dalma had promised…Connected me wi' William, enablin' me to _see_ his death. Makin' everyhtin' she'd wance told me aboot me future, true…

… _The Touch of Destiny…_

I watched me haun holdin' th' comb stairt to shake as th' truth slowly dawned oan me, th' pain simply increasin' 'n' gettin' engulfed in sadness as I then shook me heid repeatedly. Me eyebrows wrinklin' in torment as tears clouded me vision, me hearin' me breaths to have noo turned to mere gusts afore desolate cry o' utter misery slipped me lips. Me droppin' th' haircomb afore felt me knees go weak, me vainly seekin' support from th' beauty table as simply fell doon oan th' floor meself, furious sobs makin' their wey up me throat as I felt immeasurable grief to weigh doon oan me. Makin' me wish nae to be able to stand from there ever again as several perfume bottles 'n' other items fell right along wi' me, th' shock 'n' woe that kept me under a trance however causin' me nae to notice anythin' aroond me as I was subjected but to th' bottomless hopelessness that caused me to simply greet. Me fingers wance mair squeezin' aroond th' haircomb convulsively as I thought o' William 'n' how I'd juist watched Jones murder 'im as if I'd been present, th' instantly arisin' thought that I would ne'er see 'im again efter all takin' awa' me strength to hoist meself back up, 'n' I was left oan th' floor. Moanin' 'n' sobbin' violently as whatever remained o' me broken hert was filled wi' th' luv that noo became but th' shards which cut me even deeper, me eventually endin' up collapsin' oan me side as squeezed me eyes shut, nae wantin' to accept it. To face th' fact that William was dead, naw matter how much I wanted to believe otherwise me nevertheless feelin' it in me gut that what I'd seen had been all true. That Tia Dalma wi'oot a doubt was an abnormal creature from nae o' th' mortal world wi' special powers…Ones that had brought upoan me this torment by allowin' me to bear witness to me luved one's murder, leavin' me consumed by this desire to juist die there oan th' floor o' me cabin because o' it. As th' tears ran wi' naw end 'n' me chest turned heavier by th' ever increasin' yearnin' for th' man I noo kenned to be lost forever, me realizin' everythin' else to be as weel lost to me. Me havin' naw reason anymair to keep oan goin', it makin' naw difference if I threw meself oot o' me cabin window right then 'n' there…For against everythin' I'd hoped for by willingly lettin' 'im go, he had died afore keepin' his promise to me.

Returned juist in time from one o' 'er scoutin' missions to hear th' sound o' shatterin' glass Maggie ran inside th' cabin soon efter, nothin' she said 'n' did then however bein' enough to calm me doon. 'Er but barely managin' to lift me to a sittin' position efter findin' me bend ower in woe in middle o' th' cabin, afore she was left to simply hold me 'n' console me, when I was barely able to sputter oot th' cause to me hysteric greetin'. Me nevertheless carin' nae did she believe me ravings aboot William 'n' th' hexed haircomb, as I was so absorbed to th' demandin', paralyzin' sensation o' dolorous bereavement that I only grabbed ontae Maggie in distress. Nae even rememberin' what I'd said to 'er later oan, although I undeniably must've nae made much sense to 'er Maggie still stayin' wi' me as long as I had tears to shed. Cradlin' me lik' a wee bairn, finally 'er managin' to escort me to me bed, where she then simply sat by it to watch me end up sufferin' in silence when I finally lost me voice to express me agony thro' other than silent greetin'. It takin' a long while afore I was past th' worst shock 'n' was able to stop me weepin', th' excruciatin' feelin' o' loss however nae stoppin' to plague me even when I was able to brin' meself up from th' beddin' within I'd buried meself. Although ran oot o' tears 'n' bein' able to sit there then mair or less calmly, still me only goupin' in front o' meself wi' nothin' seein' eyes. Grief-stricken me then gazin' at th' cabin, afore me eyes traveled to th' haircomb Maggie had brought ower to th' night stand 'n' I lastly cast a hertbroken keek at th' neklace under me bodice. Placin' me haun ower th' stone hidden under th' rich silk lik' afore, but this time only inconsolable as Maggie then placed a concerned haun oan me arm, askin' me somethin' I had naw lugs to hear. As me mind continued to be taken ower but only William 'n' his miserable demise, efter a moment o' rememberin' 'im 'n' oor last moments together I then bitterly regretted to have let meself make sure to be oor last, I neist stood 'n' wi' aimless steps headed to th' door. Me hearin' th' chair Maggie was sittin' oan to scrape th' floor as th' lass bolted efter me, worry in 'er voice. Still nae receivin' an answer from me as I found meself unable to speak, nae even kennin' meself where was it that I exactly was plannin' oan goin'.

"Ma'am, where are ye goin'? Ma'am? _Ma'am?_ "

* * *

 _ **Scottish vocabulary:**_

 _ **Pronouns etc:**_

 _ **o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him, me = my, nae = not**_

 _ **Recurrent & other words:**_

 _ **maw= mum/mother, hoosehold= household, afore= before, me= my, hert= heart, aye= yes, ne'er= never, wee= small/little, didnae= didn't, awready= already, ken= know, foremaist= first, efter= after, doon= down, as weel= as well, broon= brown, goup= stare, wance again/mair= once again/more, 'til= until, likelie= probably, keek= look, ower= over, jalouse= guess, claes=clothes, aboot= about, streenge= strange, wey= way, haun= hand, ain= own, oot= out, neist= next, winch= kiss, efternoon= afternoon, lik'= like, gey/pure= very, stairt= start, turn up= arrive, heid= head, awa'= away, wey= way, wi'oot= without, o' coorse= of course, heid= head, wheesht= quiet, dauner= walk, freish= new, wi'= with, juist= just, toaty= tiny, doilt=confused, gutties= shoes, thro'= through, ne'er= never, geggy= mouth, lugs= ears, naw= no, th'morra= tomorrow, wummin = women, 'greed = agreed, coupon= face, face= expression, greet= cry, th'day= today, wifie = woman/wife, 'ere= here, a'm= I am, aff=off, skelp= hit, bairn= child, goup=star, luv= love, jimmy= man, aff= off, atween = between, awready = already, wull = will**_


	24. Entry 23

**Entry 23**

* * *

 _ **Peter**_

I'd intentionally steered clear of my sister since our confrontation at uncle Cutler's cabin the day before. Spending the majority of my time in my own after managing to slip away from the wedding reception, if one could've even called it that…But a couple of arranged musicians playing a tune to which rhythm the requisiste dancing had been performed, before the happy couple and uncle Cutler had withdrawn within his cabin to enjoy the meal that had as well been shipped to _the Endeavour_ aboard one of the Scotsman's vessels that had come from a nearby island about half a day away, leaving both the Company soldiers but mostly McTavish' men who'd attended the wedding to devour the last drops of the prepared mead before passing out during this rarely gained night off…Me however to have made myself scarce before I'd overstayed my welcome, showing up as was proper and playing my part as one of Miranda's relatives and bore witness to her wedding, until finally sneaked away. Not wanting to come to face to face again with my sister when I didn't really want to admit her to have managed to made me think…A lot. But mostly about what she'd announced to have specifically come to detest about me lately…and perhaps she'd been right.

I'd come a long way from that time when the rift between me and Will had started to manifest, me realizing only too late that the greatly escalated quarrel with my best friend had also had an affect on my relationship with Miranda…Making her hate me possibly more than I ever imagined before deciding to join forces with our uncle and help him to get a foothold in Port Royal…Because not before she'd revealed to have been told all about my liasion with our uncle and the intrigue it had involved to have her play into uncle Cutler's hands, making it clear that instead of being as happy to see me again she wanted nothing further to do with me, despising me, had I come to see the actual gravity of my actions. Although I indeed had wished to ignore the reservations that I'd come to harbor during the past few weeks leading up to Governor Swann's death, I didn't want to admit to have come to second guess the path I'd taken so long ago that in a way I didn't even know how to turn back from it. After a whole day of stubbornly bypassing Miranda's rebuke as groundless scolding, me however eventually coming to understand her to have been right somewhat. That I'd changed, much to someone I never would've expected to become a little over a year ago…when I'd still had a best friend to call that, and a sister who loved me. And now I was without both…

Nevertheless I still hadn't fully come to endorse all that Miranda had said, as initially all that I'd done to wrong her in pursuit of my revenge against Will both for taking the woman I loved for himself and neglecting my sister's wellbeing while doing it, I never had wanted her to get so caught in between my aspirations and means to achieve them. Before I had even noticed her to have become a major player in my plan to get even with Will through working for my uncle, and in the desperate desire to gain compensation I'd rather closed my eyes from all the misdeeds the pursuit of that gratification had brought upon not only to those I loved, but to others as well…The death of the Governor to have finally shook me out of my aloofness a bit and made me see the other side of the coin, the real impact my as well as the Company's actions had to everything we were in control of with our maschinations and efforts to dominate fate itself. Even though I'd come to understand that not all I'd done while hiding behind the commands of my uncle had been as righteous as he'd aspired to convince me, and as I still felt more than quilty over the murder of Elizabeth's father, I still couldn't make myself fully see things through Miranda's percpective. It to have indeed hurt to have her actually slap me and call me a renegade of a scoundrel she was ashamed to think of as her brother, but since under all my deeds leading to this day had been a justifiable cause of being betrayed by someone to whose hands I once would've trusted my very life, I in the end refused to be utterly humbled at the face of her pejorative opinion of me. As even if Miranda had been right and I'd been behaving like a childish brat who'd blown little things way out of their proportion, I had been still wronged, and so had she. Me to have only wanted to get justice for both of us, to have seen the way Will leaving her had affected her it filling me with unspeakable anger. Driving me to perhaps act rashly, to take a couple of turns too many to perhaps ever go back to the Peter I was before, the one who hold all the respect and affection of Miranda's…But she had been wrong to say _that_ Peter to have completely disappeared, as I'd come to notice while mulling about my complications in the peace and quiet of my quarters…Eventually coming to think of McConaughey and what I'd just yesterday learned of him…what I now knew uncle Cutler to have deliberately hid from me, including why he'd always been so interested about the man. The truth to have come to me as an utter shock to be honest, and even over a day of deliberation I still couldn't come in terms with it anymore than with Miranda's recrimination.

The battle against the Brethren's Armada was currently underway as I was still holed up into my cabin. Immersed into my more than gloomy ponders, ever arising conflictions turning me more confused by the hour, even ever since ditching the wedding party I'd pursued to work through my incoherence in order to continue to support my uncle now that we'd come so close in reaching the ultimate goal of months of intricate planning…Miranda's spiteful words as well as the thought of imprisoned McConaughey and how he apparently was inescapably connected to us haunting me ceaselessly, not enabling me to make peace with my demons and instead only brought fort that caring side of me I'd been pushing back to tune out the voice of conscious that had at all times argued against my made decisions…Such as making me joining the ranks of East India in order to start a war against pirates as my friend was currently viewed as one of them by the law, about something greater than my selfish desire to simply avenge myself through manipulation and general scheming...Like Miranda had said it making me not all that different from uncle Cutler, who was prepared to sacrifice far more than I was for the sake of this endeavour, although for a while I'd thought differently. Like the imprisonment of the Englishman to eventually hang him for example…I could see my uncle's reasons for disliking the man, but still I couldn't go sayin' that I would've been able to back up his execution with totally clear conscious like uncle Cutler.

My mind flew back to more urgent matters at hand as I then heard a knock coming from my door through the haze of shifty musings, one of the cadets informing me my uncle to have demanded me to make myself present on deck now that the battle was in motion, and as I soon was to learn after taking my place with my peers close to be resolved. With a slight irritated scowl me sending the marine off before a tad grudgingly started to make myself more presentable, putting on my jacket and strapped my rapier to my hip. Thinking that during the time I'd remained in my cabin Miranda to have most likely already left with her husband, in the other hand making it safe for me to finally make an appearance without a fear of being faced with my reservations about myself and my motives by the mere sight of her, but also leaving me rather despondent since I knew not when would be the next time I would be able to see my sister…Since as of today she would be living far away. Our terms as well left to quite undesirable state by her practically disowning me after telling me off, and me refusing to even try to make things better with her…Them to have only worsened. As I exited my cabin and ascended to the main deck as commanded me coming to realize that now when McConaughey was in the picture as weel, and after everything I'd planned for Will, she probably would never come to forgive me…The Englishman once again popping into my head as a pestering reminder of my past wrongdoings however then giving me a thought, in middle of crossing the main deck to go over to my uncle currently standing at the quarterdeck me coming to a halt and soon after turning on my heels. Directing my steps to the entrance belowdecks, upon arriving to a certain new decision that I knew to have perhaps a life-altering impact on my future as well as my career as a Naval officer heading straight towards the brig.

As I arrived to the cells, McConaughey as the sole remaining captive didn't come across all that concerned over his fate to me. Me stopping to the start of the corridor for a moment to simply eye at the man, observing him to remain seated at the back of his current abode, leaning against the sidebars quite relaxed as was busy entertaining himself with something he was thinking about as he simply sat there his eyes closed. Ghost of a smile capturing his lips then, which only advocated a conclusion of his spirits to have been kept high by something he found to bring that smile on his face despite of his more than dire straits. With a heavy sigh me emerging from behind the wall and walked over to his cell, me to have been lying if I didn't admit to have been actually a bit shaken then when while for the first time aware of his identity I gazed at him through the bars. Not sure how had I not come to suspect the similarities that seemed to be a telltaling sign of us sharing something much more prominent than acquiaintance with Miranda before, as McConaughey's eyes snapped open at the sound of my approaching steps and he faced me. Even under all that facial hair and older features a familiar looking man gazing back at me, an observation that caused a slight lump to form in my throat when the truth was literally staring at me straight in the face. Me standing now rather stiffly as I followed him to rise to his feet, surprised expression plastered oan his face instead before he took a moment to gauge at me in turn. The man eventually breaking into a curious smile this time, and I could see it reach all the way to his eyes. Notion that made me very uncomfortable.

"Well brother…At last we have a chance to introduce ourselves with our real names."

"This isn't a courtesy visit", I replied curtly, not even attempting to pursue similar friendly tone as what McConaughey had decided to go with.

"I figured. Since if it was, ye would've come to meet yer brother long ago since I was thrown into this coalhole…I wonder, if ye didn't come here on yer free will, then did yer uncle send ye to interrogate me? I hope not, since the last Randa visited me it's been kind of a lonely stay in this villa of my very own."

I frowned, both at the surprising nickname and the mention of Miranda. "She was here?"

"This morning. Came to say goodbye, since she was to be taken all the way to Scotland by her new husband", McConaughey answered, his eyes narrowing a bit then and I could detect a slight edge in his voice, him locking gazes with me to perhaps level a castigating look at me. Although I didn't know was that what the man was going for, me still only returning his stare in slight annoyance as he continued, raising his chin questionably. "Was it ye who managed to convince her to marry a man she as well as us know not to be able to bring her the happiness she deserves?"

"How would you know what kind of a life is awaiting her?" I inquired, narrowing my own eyes as his reproach didn't indeed sit well with me, me hating the fact that although this was the first time we had ever actually talked to one another he still had the gall to pose as an elder brother to me…Which he might've been by blood, but not by regard. Me making a grim smile, which however was hardly genuine as my heart twinged for guilt again. "She is to be shipped off to enjoy a life of luxury. Surrounded by high society and riches, bestowed with a privilege to continue her life as a noblewoman. To conduct herself as a Lady of a grand house instead of resuming her life as a poor kitchen maid. She will be well off, far better than she would've been by remaining unmarried and faithful to the wrong people."

"Ye thinks so? Because some much wiser than us have said that the greatest luxury of one's existence is to share a life with a person who loves them with no additional perks to be gained by comitting to them."

"Well I think those people are but sentimental fools with no perception of life's realities, and who only choose to waltz through it blindfolded instead of facing the incontrovertible austerity of it."

"Neither of us could understand what price marrying for the sake of convenience claims from those not given the chance to choose for themselves like you and I…And as a man given that choice at yer very birth as the norms of the 'society' designate, should ye have looked into her eyes that moment when she was here, saying her farewells that ring on her finger that signified her willingness to trap herself into an unwanted union for the sake of us who would've been doomed had she not, ye would be very aware of that price. Not any amount of riches or commodities endowed by a noble rank can replace what she relinquished by complying to yer and yer uncle's will, even though she still did her best to convince me into believing it had all happened according to her own."

I this time squinted at the man in anger, in one part of my mind knowing him to be right, but like before didn't suffer others pointing out my mistakes to me that hurt too much for me to embrace as the undeniable truth. Me taking an exasperated step forward as returned the Englishman's stare. "If you have something at heart, I suggest you to say it straight to my face and stop using _my_ sister as a front to pique at me."

For my brief bewilderment McConaughey next let out a slight laugh, him eyeing at me for a bit before his lips spread into another smile. Jovial one, and that same baffling comradely expression returned into his eyes that gauged at me then from head to toe. "Aye, she was right about ye. I used to be very much like ye when I was younger…As impulsive and foolhardy…But it'll grow out of ye in a few years, mark my words. I suppose our father did leave us with a lot more than mere facial features of a Martins' family line."

"I'm not interested in hearing you spout out brotherly familairities", I retorted, however not even close as poignantly as I'd intended, and wance again I couldn't stop myself from acknowledging the fact how alike we looked. However me quickly bypassing our resemblance again as looked down curtly, turning even more serious as I was confronted with the Englishman's stare again. Me however taking him aback in turn by pulling out the keys I'd taken after entering the brig as I leveled a significant look deep into his eyes. "Miranda is my sister. We were born three minutes apart from one another, and I was brought up right along with her by the most amazing woman…where I know nothing of you. You may have become a brother to her, but to me you are just a name that has been tied to mine through a mere chance…A parent that is equally elusive to me by me to have either never met him. And when I stand here now I'm simply faced with a man who looks like me, but shares nothing else with me that as of now would have any significance to me."

McConaughey straightened his posture, glancing down at the keyring before matched my gaze again, honestly curious. "Then tell me…What compelled ye to come here?"

For the following bemusement of the man I noo vaulted over to the cell's door to unlock it after releasing a heavy sigh, still not quite aware what I was doing exactly, but still I opened the cell and swung the door open. Locking gazes with the man who was eyeing at me in surprise, where I only looked at him indifferently. Raising remarkable eyebrows at him.

"Miranda loves you, that much was obvious when she chose to trade her life for yours as well…Because it seems that to her you've become the brother I've failed to be for her for a very long time, and that is why I'm going against our uncle and all that I've come to believe in lately…Because she wants to save you. And even she did secure a pardon for you to spare your life, I think our uncle isn't all that keen on allowing her to dictate his actions…That's why I'm letting you out. To repay at least part of the harm I've caused her by becoming a poor brother…So by opening this door I'm leaving you to do what you yourself see fit…Although I'd suggest you get away form here before anyone notices you're gone."

I exchanged one more look with the Englishman, seeing his wrinkled forehead to smooth out as he gazed back at me. In reverance and I gained a thankful nod from him, but I then but turned around and marched away from his cell. Exiting the brig and with a blank mind went back to the main deck, with mixed feelings rising up the stairs that led up to the quarterdeck. My ears picking up the conversing voices of McTavish and one of his men just before my uncle's eyes latched onto my approaching figure.

"Has there been any news aboot th' ship?"

"Aye, me Laird. It seems that th' vessel that was to come collect ye 'n' yer wifie was caught intae an ambush by th' pirates, 'n' was unfortunately sunk oan 'er wey 'ere."

"Damn those flea infested devils! How am I supposed to tak' me wifie awa' from 'ere if there's naw ship to sail us oot o' th' wey o' th' battle? We cannae linger 'ere much longer…"

"I'm sorry, me Laird. We must signal to one o' th' other vessels to come 'n' fetch ye."

"So, you've decided to join your men at the final hour of the battle?"

My head snapped to uncle Cutler's direction at the sound of his what else but discontent voice, to have indeed not seen close to any glimpse of me since yesterday afternoon, which he must've considered a disgrace when I was now a Commodore and duty bound to be he an example for my men and my fellow officers by being present in such pivotal times. Me still only holding back an eye-roll as offered him a tense smile. Taking my spot by his side next to the banister, like him then gazing towards the horizon where the battle was currently taking place. Me frowning slightly in utmost wonder as I watched the sea to have been torn open by a mysterious maelstrom, that however right about then was closing. Leaving behind but serene water and the heavy, dark clouds that had gathered above the whirlpool as well starting to disperse, letting through the sunlight again. In a brief moment all signs of a storm to have vanished as if by magic, me in the end not responding to my uncle's acrid comment and neither did he expect me to. Me but then glancing at McTavish who was standing a bit farther away from us, us exchanging an acknowledging nod as I secured my arms in front of me, hiding the keyring that I'd forgotten to return to its place efter practically fleeing from the brig before the Englishman could've voiced out his gratitude and god knows all that which had been so visible on his downright emotional mug then. My attention however then diverting from _the Black Pearl_ that was floating at the outskirts of the previous whirlpool, no sign of _the Flying Dutchman_ anywhere, which indicated quite clearly which of the vessels had won the confrontation I naturally had been informed about although I hadn't as much as stepped a foot out of my quarters for the past hours. Doleful sight of Miranda plodding up the stairs causing me to ignore everything that was currently happening after the obvious defeat of _the Dutchman_ , my frown only deepening as I eyed at my sister and her shockingly inconsolable mien, me receiving her with an addled stare as she then looked up to me. After but a brief exchange of gazes her eyes filling up with tears for my utter dismay, the level of her evident grief dumbfounding me, as I had no idea what had brought upon such misery in her.

 _ **Miranda**_

I'd daunered up th' steps to th' quarterdeck in a daze, nae to have even noticed me feet to have carried me there, but 'ere I was. Standin' face to face wi' Peter who was eyein' at me somewhat alarmed, 'n' th' severity o' his visage morphed intae mere bewilderment as he approached me. Several questions displayed oan his countenance, but he was unable to make 'em as so nonplussed by me visible distress he was that for a moment I could see that ol' Peter in 'im…Th' brother from th' past who'd always been upset ower a single tumble I'd made, ready to shield me from all th' dangers o' th' world, 'n' lik' that brother he noo proceeded to examine me in utmaist concern. Demandin' an answer to me grieved, enervated state.

"Miranda? What's wrong?" he asked, hurryin' to take hold o' me as me last couple o' steps were somewhat teetering, shaken beyond description me feeling tears to fill me eyes again as wi' a miserable breath I kekeed intae Peter's ain. Me hauns claspin' aroond his sleeves as th' terrifyin', hertbreakin' truth was stuck to me throat for a moment. Me nae bein' able to say it 'til a couple o' tears had been shed 'n' th' achin' in me chest resumed back to its previous amplitude, me bein' sure that had I nae been steadied by Peter's arms I would've fallen doon to sob miserably lik' back in me cabin. As I didn't answer at first, even further puzzled 'n' rather upset 'imself ower me behavior Peter closin' me intae his arms, me takin' his comfort mair than gladly as pressed meself against 'im, for th' utmaist wonder o' me husband 'n' uncle Cutler who then took notice o' us embracin' one another.

"William's dead", I whispered, me voice quiverin' for th' horror o' me words 'n' I choked up afore could continue. This revelation causin' Peter to gasp violently, but his ain voice was colored by plain disbelief as he replied. Nae believin' me.

"What?"

"William's dead…I…I saw 'im die."

"What are you talking about? Will's not dead", Peter protested, perhaps even lettin' oot a breath o' amusement, but only a slight as I could see from th' corner o' me eye his coupon to be consumed by a streenge face and his eyebrows wrinkled intae another worried, but this time mair skeptical line. Even though what I said to 'im must've sounded mad, efter seein' me emerge from me quarters all forlorn 'n' comfortless, but a greetin' shell o' me usual self left, he stairted to seriously contemplate ower th' possibility o' me words to be true…As a proof o' this his arms tightenin' their grip o' me as I released a barely deterred sob, clutchin' to his jacket as shook me heid. Me eyes peerin' doon at th' cord o' th' necklace aroond me neck wi' a pained frown meself.

"Naw…He's dead. Peter, he's gone…Efter I watched 'im die 'n' woke up, I could feel it…that I will ne'er se e'im again…ne'er…"

Even I tried to control me surgin' emotions o' maistly grief 'n' everythin' relatin' to that harrowin' sensation o' ultimate torment that threatened to bereave me o' all care for anythin' besides me pain, I still couldn't stop meself from breakin' intae further tears as I buried me coupon intae Peter's chest. Squeezin' me eyes shut, me breathin' mair ragged than calm 'n' did remind o' mair barely inaudible sobs, efter a curt moment o' dismay Peter embracin' me then but tightly. Believin' me or nae I didn't ken, but I could sense 'im to have become quite distressed 'imself, perhaps bein' able to sense it as weel…that William truly had died. Me neist hearin' Taran's voice to call oot to Peter, askin' what was wrong wi' me, 'n' soon enough I could feel his haun to set ontae me shoulder. Neither o' us howeer respondin', Peter simply levelin' an odd keek to me husband's direction afore his eyes were fixated to th' place in th' sea where th' battle had juist taken place. _Th' Black Pearl_ simply floatin' by th' spot where th' whirlpool had juist disappeared, wi' naw intention o' leadin' th' rest o' th' pirate vessels intae an attack against th' Company Armada…Indeed Lieutenant Groves' voice claimin' oor attention then as he was peerin' at th' pirate ships in similar bafflin' ponders, neither kennin' why they weren't attackin' efter witnessin' their flagship to have defeated _th' Dutchman_.

"What are they waiting for?" th' man questioned, from naw one in particular, but me uncle who was standin' by his side raised his chin wi' a surprised squint. His hauns retreatin' from th' banister as a scornful smile graced his lips, his arms neist crossin' behind his back as he provided th' Senior Officer wi' an answer nevertheless.

"He expects us to honor our agreement."

There had been clear amazement in uncle Cutler's delivery, provin' that he indeed was a man worth nae trustin' in keepin' his word in any deals struck, as wi' those few impassive words he'd revealed 'imself to have ne'er had any intention o' keepin' his end o' th' bargain made wi' Jack. Although it wasn't in any wey surprisin', flash o' fleetin' anger however then cleared some o' me grief, enough for me to separate from Peter 'n' cast a contemptuous leer to his wey 'til me uncle's smile widened intae an actual smirk. 'Im givin' th' order for th' Helmsman to sail _th' Endeavour_ full speed ower to _th' Pearl_ 'n' attack from 'er starboard, afore commanded th' Lieutenant to have th' marines to prepare all th' cannons to fire. As his plan to decimate th' pirate vessel 'n' everyone aboard it, while th' Armada was signaled to remain at th' background, me uncle thinkin' to end this battle wance 'n' for all by destroyin' th' pirates' flagship which would be enough to bring this battle ower th' dominance o' th' seas to an end. Me watchin' wi' indifferent eyes th' soldiers 'n' deckhauns to run aboot th' deck, as _th' Endevour_ was at all times closer in bearin' doon oan _th' Pearl_ wi' each knot that it gained, uncle Cutler keekin' then doonright cocky as he sneered to th' direction o' his ol' foe's ship. Conductin' 'imself but victorious 'n' confident, everythin' aboot 'im signalin' satisfaction to be but a few moments awa' from witnessin' Jack to be ripped apart 'n' sent to th' depths o' th' ocean by _th' Endeavour_ 's superior number o' cannons right along wi' his beloved ship. Disdain 'n' woe takin' turns in surgin' within me as I observed _th' Pearl_ to come closer to 'er doom, hopin' mair than anythin' that at least 'em would've been spared in this war…which noo seemed an impossibility when they were simply waitin' for _th' Endeavour_ to attack by leavin' 'emselves a clean target. Peter lettin' go o' me as he also approached th' banister to behold th' closin' in confrontation o' th' two flagships, uncle Cutler endin' th' befallen silence, as Taran wance mair tried to ask what was goin' oan wi' me. Lik' afore however me nae findin' meself able to answer as only gazed awa', towards _th' Pearl_ that still didn't seem to be preparin' to receive their enemy's attack.

"It's nothing personal, Jack…It's just good business."

All o' us where then taken aback as oot o' th' blue _th' Flyin' Dutchman_ shot oot o' th' calm waves at th' opposide side o' _th' Pearl_ , however to me eyes appearin' much less somber as afore 'n' th' ship's sails where noo practically shinin' much whiter in th' light o' th' day. Me frownin' slightly at th' befuddlin' changes in 'er appearance that I was able to make oot from so far awa', it also occurin' to me as if 'er hull would've been less covered by sea life, but I wasn't given th' chance to examine th' resurfaced vessel further as uncle Cutler's content utterance cut me train o' thought. 'Im joinin Peter at th' banister again as eyed at _th' Dutchman_ in delight.

"She survived."

"Shall we go in, sir?" Lieutenant Groves questioned, me uncle's previous orders bein' brought to question, noo that th' ship that so far had taken care o' exterminatin' th' pirate vessels had made 'er appearance efter th' uncertainty ower 'er fate. Indeed me uncle then raisin' his jaw again as leveled a remarkable keek at _th' Dutchman_ which seemed to be headin' towards th' defenseless keekin' _Pearl_ , tiltin' his heid in dissent.

"Let us allow Jones to have his revenge...To us it hardly matters who sinks that ship, _Dutchman_ 's cannons or ours. The outcome shall still be the same either way and equally satisfying."

I wanted to glower at me uncle again, but efter all only released a hopeless breath. Wance mair trapped by me rueful ponders ower th' fate o' William 'n' those others I'd come to ken currently aboard _th' Pearl_ that all I could do was juist stand there. Me hert turnin' heavier 'n' heavier wi' each occasional painful lurch while watchin' th' two ships at th' distance to draw closer, afore for th' further surprise o' us all _th' Dutchman_ abruptly changed course efter headin' straight towards _th' Black Pearl_. Turnin' aroond, us followin' in ever growin' bafflement 'n' in eventual dismay 'er to be noo sailin' directly towards us, distant cheer emanatin' across th' air to oor lugs as _th' Pearl_ joined th' Dutch fluyt. Quicker than any o' oor intake could encompass both o' th' vessels approachin' us from both sides, _th' Dutchman_ oan oor starboard, where _th' Pearl_ was vergin' straight oan us from oor close port. 'Er guns finally pushed oot, prepared for battle, th' torn Jolly Roger flutterin' high in th' wance mair captured wind that would avail both o' th' vessels to reach us in a manner o' mere seconds. Th' severity o' th' situation due to th' all so sudden development o' both ships to be noo comin' at us sinkin' in too late, as th' previous thriumphant elation ower th' assumed victory was neist turned to instant horror at th' threat o' us endin' up enclosed in by th' enemy bearin' doon oan us. Me eyes flickerin' from _th' Pearl_ to _th' Dutchman_ in increasin' terror as th' pirates had abruptly made us sittin' ducks oorselves, everyone oan board simply standin' in a terrified daze 'n' watchin' th' ships to come closer, afore Lieutenant Groves was th' first to snap oot o' th' shock to have witnessed _th' Dutchman_ to unexpectedly join forces wi' _th' Pearl_. Turnin' towards me equally stupefied uncle, whose perplexity had quickly turned intae plain incredulity…Leadin' all th' wey to slight fear for th' tables to have turned oan 'im in this maist baleful wey, wi' each wasted second in allowin' th' attackin' vessels to draw nearer leavin' us mair trapped 'n' unable to flee this soon to be death trap. Th' urgency coatin' Groves' trepid voice that demanded uncle Cutler's attention 'n' immediate action to respond to this presented threat.

"Orders sir? _Sir?_ "

" _Uncle?"_ Peter called oot, in panic 'imself as he twirled aroond to goup at uncle Cutler, afore his eyes nervously peered towards th' approachin' ships clearly preparin' to release all their firepower at us noo when we were crippled wi' surprise. Me also turnin' me anxious eyes ower to oor uncle, who however simply stood there…Nae respondin' to any o' his subordinates' fearful inquiries aboot how to proceed or prepare for th' upcomin' attack...Nae to be able to believe his forethought to have failed 'im 'n' th' circumstances to have changed so drastically intae an ootcome he by naw means had anticipated in any o' his calculations that usually were th' base o' his victory. It bein' however too late for us to do anythin' naw matter how th' marines soon bypassed receivin' commands from those superior to 'em 'n' in a frenzy scrambled to load th' cannons, as when I returned me attention back to th' two ships that in a blink o' an eye were abreast to oors, I saw th' pirates awready mannin' th' guns o' their ain. One scared beat 'o me sinkin' hert later fathomin' what was aboot to happen when in th' followin' moment th' synchronized, dauntin' orders rang in th' air, followed by th' prominent sound o' mair than a dozen cannons firin' at wance. Me eyes widenin' for quick dread till _th' Endeavour_ was shaken violently by th' numeorus hits o' carefully aimed ammunitions she gained to 'er hull, enveloped within th' crossfire 'n' unable to return th' barrage nor defend 'erself in any wey, us endin' up bein' pummeled from both sides. Peter 'n' I takin' hold o' each other to stay oan oor feet as I released a fearful, surprised yelp when th' frst cannonballs tore thro' _th' Endeavour_. Efter but a split o' a second had passed th' deafenin' sound o' wood splinterin' filled th' air 'n' I turned me heid to me left in a flash efter th' warnin' cry o' Taran. Gettin' shocked to death, as afore I could even internalize one o' th' cannonballs to have burst thro' th' gunwale 'n' taken a couple o' marines wi' it, all I could take in was th' blood that spilled all ower me dress 'n' me coupon as I then followed Taran to collapse oanto th' deck efter vaultin' in front o' me 'n' Peter to shield us from direct impact o' th' detached pieces o' railing. Me nae even havin' time to place a terrified haun oan me lips as I gouped at me husband's bleedin' body impaled by much shrapnel at me feet, as I was then pushed back by Peter to safety as another cannonball burst thro' th' starboard gunwale. Groves accostin' me uncle for orders, marines desperately tryin' to fight back, but th' relentless fire took awa' all openings to ready a single cannon, all those tryin' dyin' in th' process. As I took a shaky pace forward 'n' keeked doon at Taran's corpse again, plain dismay settin' foot in me when I realized even me husband to have left me noo completely alone, afore it was taken ower by mere numbing apathy. Peter seizin' me again 'n' helped me wance mair dazed self dodge th' to all directions flyin' deadly slivers, as a couple o' officers then dashed up th' stairs to th' quarterdeck in as great horror as Groves, directionless.

" _Sir, what do you command?!"_

"Uncle, what the hell are we to do?!" Peter bellowed, flippin' us aroond as for a moment we were left petrified to oor spot as a single step to any direction curtly could've become th' death o' us. Regardless o' th' demand in Peter's voice oor uncle payin' nae heed to it as didn't to any o' his marines' eyein' at 'im in bewilderment.

"It's just…good business", uncle Cutler simply stammered, totally stunned 'n' absent-minded, only goupin' in front o' 'im wi' ootraged eyes. Takin' in th' havoc 'n' death wreaked aroond us by th' enemy guns that were annihilatin' us swiftly 'n' unstoppably. Tearin' thro 'n' riddlin' everythin' from men to whole cannons afore eventually causin' 'em to crash intae th' sea or intae th' remnants o' th' deck, despite o' th' supposed power o' _th' Endeavour_ 'n' th' Company itself claimin' everyone 'n' definitely nae sparin' anyone that came across their deadly path. In blasts o' fire 'n' smoke 'em flyin' across th' air or borin' intae th' ship lik' a knife intae soft butter wi' terrifyin' force. Peter, Groves' 'n' me all goupin' at uncle Cutler in dismay afore th' Lieutenant finally found his voice again efter searchin' for words in dread, turnin' towards th' awaitin' officers 'n' commanded 'em to abandon th' ship. Th' finally given order echoin' from many geggys as all soldiers aboard neist pursued to jump owerboard, me blinkin' 'n' castin' one mair keek doon at me deceased, late husband afore closed me eyes wi' a resigned, sad sigh. Peter finally gettin' ower his ain shock 'n' as oor uncle did nothin' to react to th' fate that was becomin' mair evident by th' minute he grabbed me haun as yet another enormous thud caused th' ship to careen, _th' Endeavour_ stairtin' to take in water 'n' submerge doon intae th' roilin' waves, Peter levelin' a promptin', earnest glance at me afore darted towards th' ship's stern as there was naw wey survivin' doon at th' utterly obliterated main deck. Callin' me name as I followed me uncle's example by only standin' still beholdin' th' destruction, trapped intae me agonized ponders o' desolation 'n' despair, but for his followin' shock I jerked meself free from his grip. Turnin' me miserable eyes up to me brother's nonplussed mien as he twirled aroond, recapturin' me wrist in dismay.

"What are you doing? We need to get the hell away from here!" he yelled thro' th' racket, but although I couldn't hear a word he said I didn't either care, even if I could jalouse what it was he was screamin' aboot so vehemently. Me however only shakin' me heid at 'im sadly as wance again claimed me haun back, steppin' awa' from 'im. Me voice so thin that I didn't even recognize it as me ain due to that hertfelt anguish in it.

"Go. I'm stayin'."

"What? Miranda, don't be crazy, I'm not leaving without you!" Peter retorted, in dread o' what I'd juist said but wi' even a bit frustrated frown I averted his hold yet again as vaulted forth to push 'im towards th' stern.

"Go! I'm nae leavin'."

"Miranda, you're going to die here! Come on, just…"

"I said go!...Go", I exclaimed, feelin' freish tears to trickle doon me cheeks as me voice in th' end turned from stern to but gentle, th' main mast finally snappin' in two 'n' eventually to three pieces. Droppin' intae th' ocean as Peter froze, eyein' at me in utmaist confliction 'n' dissent, afore he came to understand by castin' a knowin' keek doon at Taran 'n' th' weddin' ring oan me haun that had in turn clasped his. Me deterrin' his urge to argue against me decision wi' a single squeeze o' me fingers as I gouped back at 'im pleadingly. Beggin' 'im to leave 'n' save 'imself, where I kenned there was naw savin' me anymair…that I had nothin' left to live for noo that both William 'n' me husband were gone 'n' had left me face this miserable become world alone…that I might've as weel stayed 'n' joined 'em. Efter a curt exchange o' miserable gazes Peter finally givin' in wi' gritted teeth, tears in his eyes as weel as he frowned in distress, even a slight flash o' anger in his irises as they hold mine 'til he turned but sad. Grudgingly his ain fingers lettin' go o' mine 'n' he slowly backed awa' from me, finally takin' aff to th' direction o' th' stern. Me releasin' a hopeless breath as turned aroond meself to face th' devastation again, me eyes then peerin' doon at me ring in turn 'n' oan a whim 'n' as me last conscious act I pulled it aff me finger 'n' let it fall amongst th' rubble. Juist afore I could feel piercin' pain to spring doon me left leg 'n' another fretful breath later somethin' soared across th' air 'n' stroke me to me coupon, th' power o' th' blow causin' me to plunge doon ontae th' deck oan me side wi' an pained wail. Everythin' I then felt bein' but a stiflin' pain all ower me body as I tried to open me eyes efter lullin' in it for awhile, me all th' while mair worsenin', blurried vision seein' th' ring to slip ower th' highest step as somethin' wet covered me coupon 'n' seeped intae me hair, bouncin' doon th' staircase afore I juist barely saw me uncle to finally move awa' from th' banister. Passin' me, nae stoppin' to lift me up but wi' a proud poise headed for th' stairs 'imself, me feelin' me breathin' to turn heavier as I pushed me eyes to remain open, to see properly. Watchin' uncle Cutler to dauner doon th' steps ontae th' main deck, as his back stairted to fade intae a haze colored wi' black 'n' red that finally distroted me vision completely, me finally embracin' th' sensation o' pain that weighed doon oan me. Forgettin' all aboot th' fate o' me uncle 'n' this ship I was aboard, thinkin' that if this was death that had been mair than eager to claim me mair times than one…I would noo welcome it. Noo that I finally was completely alone, wi' naw one to save me least o' all from th' throes o' me misery that would be th' only thing I would take wi' me from this life…Perhaps to be finally freed from all o' th' world's turmoil 'n' where I would end up nae rememberin' any bit o' it…For right then 'n' there, layin' there injured oan th' brink o' death, I wanted to forget…Everythin' I wouldn't be left alive to miss.

* * *

 _ **Scottish vocabulary:**_

 _ **Pronouns etc:**_

 _ **o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him, me = my, nae = not**_

 _ **Recurrent & other words:**_

 _ **afore= before, me= my, hert= heart, aye= yes, ne'er= never, wee= small/little, ken= know, efter= after, doon= down, as weel= as well, goup= stare, wance again/mair= once again/more, 'til= until, likelie= probably, keek= look, ower= over, jalouse= guess, aboot= about, streenge= strange, wey= way, haun= hand, ain= own, oot= out, neist= next, efternoon= afternoon, lik'= like, gey/pure= very, stairt= start, heid= head, awa'= away, wey= way, wi'oot= without, o' coorse= of course, heid= head, dauner= walk, freish= new, wi'= with, juist= just, toaty= tiny, doilt=confused, thro'= through, ne'er= never, geggy= mouth, lugs= ears, naw= no, coupon= face, face= expression, greet= cry, , th'day= today, wifie = wife/woman, 'ere= here, a'm= I am, aff=off, bairn= child, jalouse= guess, skelp= hit, goup=stare, aff= off, luv=love, atween = between**_


	25. Entry 24

**Entry 24**

* * *

 _ **Will**_

My eyes scanned the vicinity of my ship. Taking in the flags of the numerous pirate vessels that all had been heaved to the masts to celebrate this moment of ultimate victory, the crew cheering in unison at the defeat of _the Endeavour_ and dancing on the decks of their respective vessels as they saw the remains of the Company Armada to pull back. Deciding not to fight after the destruction of their flagship, my attention lastly drawing away from the receding warships to the smoke that still lingered above the spot in the sea where Beckett's ship had just sunken. Me experiencing a slight twinge of quilt as my eyes roamed about the debris of the exploded ship and found the countless bodies bouncing up and down in the once more calmed waves, but I knew the sinking of _the Endeavour_ and the death of all of her crew had been inevitable…It had been their Commander who'd proclaimed a war against us, and now we'd just decided to make our final stand. As could be witnessed by the rejoicing of the pirates coming out of this final encounter triumphant, escaping with our lives and ending the Company's spilling of blood once and for all…or at least to have dealt a heavy blow to its undertakings outside worldwide trade.

With a sigh I turned my gaze away from the remains of _the Endeavour_ and walked over to the gunwale, leaning onto the cracked, rotten wood that might've not been anymore covered in barnacles or seaweed, but had remained as damp and decayed from _the Dutchman_ 's years of roaming about at the bottom of the ocean. As I stroke the railing somewhat thoughtfully then and felt the in some perculiar way very familiar seeming grains of the swollen, uneven wood against my palm and cast my eyes briefly up to the sails that once more billowed pure white in the breeze, the changes the reversion of Calypso's curse had done to the ship caused me then to think about myself and how the moments preceding the final demise of Beckett had affected me. _Changed me_. Me now looking down at the bloody scar adorning my chest just above where my heart used to be, with a slight frown me then placing a hand against the previously carved open spot to feel…nothing. Even I'd had a small moment to adjust to me being alive despite of the fact that I clearly remembered to have died aboard this very ship, it still not quite sinking in what had actually happened. What my father had told me the minute I'd opened my eyes again for my greatest shock, discovering myself breathing air regardless of the feeling of blood not anymore pumping in my veins and me not hearing the familiar thumping of heartbeats in my ears when the truth had set me under a brief, addling panic. Especially after I'd learned of my new post as the next Captain of _the Flying Dutchman_ and received the key to open the Chest that I'd next behold to preserve my own heart, me to have not needed any more proof of the organ to be mine as the second I'd gazed upon the contents I'd felt in in my at the time empty chest…The bizarre beats of the heart despite of it being apart from my body, wanted I or not taken the amount of animosity I felt towards the man partly responsible of my death at that specific moment coming to understand Jones much better than I ever would've imagined…Me even symphatizing with him.

As I pondered upon my current circumstances and what they now hold in store for me, expected of me and of my new commission while I then eyed at the vast blue that had been brightened by the last of the clouds dispersing from blocking the sun, I had this harrowing feeling gnawing at me. Me understanding perfectly what my second chance in life meant and what I had to do to live up to the curse that was the thing I was to thank for saving me from death I'd been on the brink of losing the struggle against, it however coming with a price I but then remembered everything to have hinted towards since me first learning about the Dead Man's Chest and Jones' curse…Me having no choice but to pay it by allowing myself to be bound to _the Dutchman_ , even if it meant relinquishing all that I now desired more than the life I'd been gifted at my last moments. By having but to accept this duty left to me by my predecessor to keep on living even if but a damned existence, me also having to be ready to let go of all that once had been my life. My purpose…And after hearing the stories about Jones and how he'd first come to Captain _the Dutchman_ through Tia Dalma, Calypso, knowing what the burden of that duty had done to him and how the expense that came along with it had eventually grown too much for him to bear, corrupting him, I had to admit to be afraid. Terrified whether I could suffer through the task that was awaiting me…Because there was no doubt in my mind that my path from that day onward would be filled with close to nothing but pain and torment…However some light peeking at the end of it to push me to go on now that death was no longer the obstacle stopping me from tying up some loose ends.

Things hadn't indeed quite gone the way I had planned them…But in a way losing my heart and becoming the Captain of _the_ _Flying Dutchman_ was a better deal from any. Because had not Jack decided to have me pierce Jones' heart, and if my father hadn't cut out mine and placed it into the Dead Man's Chest to renew the curse at the moment of Jones' and my interlocked deaths, I wouldn't be alive after he had fatally impaled me with Norrington's rapier…And now I wasn't dead, as relative as that might've been, taken that I was a man with no living, beating heart within my body…Still, although branded with the same purpose as Jones and fated to ferry souls of the deceased to afterlife instead of mine, after ten years of fulfilling my duty I would be able to be with Miranda again.

Tender smile visited my lips then at the thought of her. For the joy of me knowing that I was to see her again, perhaps not as the same and especially lesser man that I used to be, but still as the same one who'd vowed to return for her someday...And although I would perhaps have to face the painful reality that that day would indeed possibly take ten years to finally come, and during that time everything could change entirely with her having children of her own and a life I was no longer part of in other way than in her memory, we'd made a promise. And I would endure those years leading to the end of that decade that would keep me from her gladly…because I knew that even if she would come find happiness, she would always be waiting for me to keep my word. Just like I felt those years to not to pass fast enough for me to be able to lay my eyes on her again, because I would. Nothing being able to stop me from keeping my word now that I had saved my father by the breaking of the previous curse that had had him and the rest of Jones' crew tied to their doomed existence. Not even the restored enchantment in turn trapping me to this vessel being able to fully keep me from her, even it would surely have its downsides very much like the obligations of her own at the faraway day of reunion. But as I now knew for certainty that I loved her…I also knew I would've given even my life to be able to go after her right there and then, to perhaps see to it that that decade would come to an end much quicker than through the natural pass of time.

"Orders sir?"

I turned my head to the side at the sound of my father's voice, it however taking a moment before I could face him. His so drastically changed appearance still taking me aback, although I was once more looking at a far more familiar looking man I recalled from my early childhood as my unmistakable father…Who looked so much like me, as I'd come to find the moment I'd first gazed upon his manlike form devoid of all deforming features of sea creatures and other aquatic parasites that had become part of him along the years of under Jones' captainship. Me looking back at my smiling father for a moment before could feel my face fall, sadness creeping into my voice as I cast my eyes down, my own smile despondent.

"You're no longer bound to this ship. You're free."

"Aye. It's a fine thing, but…" my father replied, coming to stand by my side and his dissenting tone caused my grim expression to soften a tad as I gauged at him in confusion. Him as well staring towards the sea before his lips curved up into another smile, him locking gazes with me, his mind set. "…By my reckoning I still have a debt that has to be paid…If you'll have me."

One part of me wanted to reject him. To tell him to leave _the Dutchman_ and go to live a life he was long ago denied from by having himself trapped to the service of Jones, but that other part that had spent years in searching and yearning for a father was then but moved by his willing decision to sacrifice any chance of freedom to stay. Just for me, genuinely thankful smile rising on my lips then as well as I nodded at him in consent, glancing towards the helm behind us. Knowing that if my heart would've been intact, it would've jumped for joy and driven away at least some of my current melancholy. "On the wheel then Mr. Turner."

"Aye, Captain Turner."

Captain Turner…No, it didn't quite yet sound right. Neither did this whole situation seem so, the fact that now that I was standing on the deck of _the Dutchman_ like so many times before but only as her appointed Captain, it felt like I had never been anywhere else. Like this ship had become part of me, as if I knew every inch of it by heart and belonged with her…only that the heart that was currently safely locked away within the Chest, buried into one of the travel trunks I'd found from the Captain's cabin, belonged somewhere completely else…My once again resurfaced thoughts of Miranda bringing me eventually to Elizabeth and I shifted my eyes from the sea below up to _the Black Pearl_. Finding myself to be stared at by the woman herself, her as well standing on the quarterdeck as I then spotted Jack to be at his familiar spot at the wheel of his own ship, next giving out an order for the crew after Elizabeth commanded him to turn the ship about. To return back to the place where _the Endeavour_ had went down, in order to go find any survivors from amongst the floating refuse. As I returned Elizabeth's gaze and made an uneasy frown, aware that there was a certain pressing conversation that finally needed to be had between us, I then made the decision of following Jack's cue. Leveling a significant look to my father's direction as straightened my posture, leaving the gunwale to go over to the helm as well.

"Bring her about…We'll return to see if there's anyone who came out of the sinking alive."

"Aye, Captain."

Aboot halfway to the scene of the previous battle my father broke the befallen silence after measuring me from the corner of his eye, picking up my evident longing and woe. Making his own deductions after to have witnessed me gazing towards Elizabeth a moment ago, while still living under the impression the cause for my wistfulness to lay in her.

"This ship has a purpose again. And where we are bound, she cannot come", he spoke. Causing me to gasp as I'd fallen into my own musings again, me returning his earnest but also compassionate stare only baffled, until I saw him glance towards the deck of _the Pearl_ as well to make his point. Me blinking in understanding, but didn't indicate him to be correct with his misled presumptions as he continued to explain what I'd already been made aware of the moment I'd woken up heartless and with a Captain's title. Me however noticing there to be slight hesitation in his voice then, him perhaps doubting whether or not he'd done the right thing to play his part in making me the Captain of _the Dutchman_ , and in so doing although saving me, knowing to have parted me from the one I loved most. "One day ashore, ten years at sea. It's a steep price for what's been done."

"Depends on the one day", I answered curtly, my smile however soon dying as I looked down, letting myself to turn sad again for a moment for the surprise of my father who indeed didn't see me look at Elizabeth this time regardless of my remarkable tone. Him continuing to eye at me in bafflement, watching me to stare down at my scar with longing eyes before I faced the horizon. Beholding the majority of the Company ships to have retreated close to out of sight, where but a couple still lingered at the vicinity. Perhaps planning on doing the same as us. "But at the present that day shall be years away from arriving."

"It doesn't seem so to me, son", father responded with a hint of amusement, nodding to the direction of Elizabeth who was still gazing at us while wearing a forlorn mien. Her as well aching to have a talk with me, which I was as well partly afraid of engaging in due to the guilt and regret that were all so familiar from the time I'd been in the same situation with Miranda. Me letting out a gloomy laugh as my father continued. "Go on and be with her, Will. This is the only day you can before you have to be parted from her as your duty stipulates. That is our fate."

"I would not want nothing more than to spend the ever waning hours with the one I love, would it not be impossible…For she is too many miles away by now for me to be able catch up with her. Sailing with her husband to welcome a future I'll have to wait ten more years to be part of", I told him, bemusing him, until after a brief moment of thought he finally arrived to the right conclusion.

"Miranda?"

I gazed into my father's surprised eyes affirmatively, my own gentle this time around. "Before I got engaged with Elizabeth, for a long while I was set on marrying her. Soon after meeting her falling in love with her and without thinking asking her to marry me…But because we were too young to wed and chose to wait…I ruined everything by forgetting how important she's always been to me. Now knowing why I never could completely be content with what I had with Elizabeth, as it wasn't the same. She wasn't her, and because of that I couldn't find the same kind of happiness with her than I'd had with Miranda since first asking her to be my wife."

"And now you think to have found it again, despite of the fact that she has married another man and is to live the next ten years apart from you?"

"Aye. I love her, and will do everyhting I can to see her again. Even if it would mean abandoning my duty and turning into a monster like Jones, I will meet her again."

My father was silent at first before answered, me not being able to tell did he support or rather disapprove of the course I'd decided to take in regards to the women in my life, but either way in this particular matter his opinion wouldn't have fazed me. However as expected he proved himself to be a proper parent by allowing me to make my own choices, not openly expressing his dissent if he harbored any, taken that he and Miranda hadn't exactly come to have ideal terms, but only seemed to agree with me. Flashing me a concurring smile as tipped his head towards me. "Then perhaps you should tell all this to Elizabeth instead of me. She is still waiting for you. And deserves to hear where your heart has come to truly lie…"

Neither of us couldn't help but share a slight laugh at my father's previous comment, me however then turning back to serious as I made an agreeing nod. Realizing that I had to go over to _the Pearl_ to clear things out once and for all…In addition to offering answers to some of the questions Elizabeth might've had about my supposed death, taken that she'd been right there with me when I'd been wounded and finally succumbed to the injury.

"You're right…I must speak with her."

I saw my father to nod before his attention returned back to the vast ocean, me releasing a sigh before in a split of a second caused a scare amongst the crewmen of _the Pearl_ as made myself appear onto the quarterdeck. Not quite knowing exactly how I did it, but there I was. Ogled at in utmost shock by those of the crewmen present who'd come to know me, their widened eyes sizing me up in shock as I returned their gazes in slight amusement, although this manner of me popping out of thin air was as odd to me as it was to them. My own eyes scouring the familiar and not so much faces of the pirates, before they set onto Elizabeth's relieved countenance. Me releasing another sigh but broke into a heartening smile as saw her eye at me in curt disbelief, until she ran up to me. With but a couple of strides closing the distance between us and threw her arms around me with a delighted exclaim, me returning the gesture in fleeting unease before gave myself the permission to relax. My gaze then peering to my right to take in Jack, who was eyeing at us with a wide smirk, leaning against the wheel as he ackowledged me with a welcoming raise of his chin. Me not being able to deter a slight grin as well as returned his stare, nodding at him.

"Jack."

"Captain Turner."

"Oh, Will…I'm so glad that you're alive!" Elizabeth breathed, separating from me after giving me another short squeeze, me leveling a soothing look at her as she took a moment to gauge at me. Her overjoyed smile however fading and she flinched as her eyes next fixated onto the scar that peeked from under my collar. As she raised a tentative hand to touch it me capturing her fingers before contact, giving her palm a slight, reassuring squeeze in turn before for her confusion released her.

"Aye. I'm alright."

"Back at _the Dutchman_ …I thought I lost you forever", she said, half to herself as in the end undaunted by my previous avert of her touch she still swept a hand across my cheek. Me not helping but sighing yet again as closed my eyes, before moving my face out of her reach after allowing her fingers to smooth my cheeks for a bit.

"You must thank Jack for that…For if he hadn't been there to guide my hand to pierce Jones' heart, neither would I be here now", I replied, beyond grateful tone in my voice as then both Elizabeth and I faced the pirate in question. The man naturally not appearing all that humble about the commendation he'd just been given, but under all that supposed self-righteousness I could tell Jack to be truly glad as well to see me standing aboard his ship…That his on a whim carried out plan to save my life had worked out after all, despite of him letting go of his own intentions in becoming the new Captain of _the Flying Dutchman_ himself and gaining eternal freedom through immortality that came along with the title. Elizabeth tearing up a bit as she indeed leveled a thankful look into Jack's eyes, before she gazed down to get herself together. Me raising my eyebrows at Jack as he waved an impassive hand to our direction.

"Ye are more than welcome to return the favor anytime, mate. For starters let a certain debt a certain individual used to owe to the certain previous skipper slide."

My smile widened, as did Jack's, when we then stared at one another in a brief understanding, me tipping a consenting head at him. "Consider it done."

"So…you are the new Captain?" Elizabeth asked, not being able to believe it, even it was the only thing that made it possible for me to stand before her now. Me making a rigid nod as matched her stare.

"My father cut out my heart and placed it within the Dead Man's Chest, consummating the curse. And allowing me to live", I explained, Elizabeth's eyebrows wrinkling in wonder, but partly dejected as well when she internalized my words.

"So the curse wasn't broken even after Jones' death?" she asked, me flashing her an equally disspirited smile.

"The crew was released from the curse. I just simply became the new bearer of it."

Elizabeth next gazed into my eyes miserably, knowing as much as I did what that statement really meant, her simply eyeing at me for a moment in silence before made an understanding nod. Smiling at me ruefully as set her hands on my chest, to have come at least in some terms with the truth. "At least you're alive. That's all that matters."

There was a moment of silence as I didn't know what to say, in the end me only sighing yet again and removed her hands from my chest to take hold of them briefly, me this time leveling a serious look at her as walked her a bit farther from the others. Knowing that I could no longer prolong what I'd originally came aboard _the Pearl_ to discuss with her.

"Elizabeth, we need to talk."

"Yes, well…this surely changes a lot of things", Elizabeth agreed, glancing down at my scar again significantly, but naturally was referring to something entirely else than I was. Me shaking my head at her as shortly took hold of her arms.

"I'm not talking about to my curse…But us."

Elizabeth was taken aback by this, her casting a quizzical look at me, but in the end she did nod in concur. Hint of shame in her eyes as they locked with mine. "Yes. There's more to be said than we perhaps have time for…"

"Elizabeth…What happened at the sandbank before the battle…is what I want to talk about. About Miranda and I."

Tardily Elizabeth caught up with my train of thought, a tad hurt as retreated a couple of steps, measuring me skeptically as behold my set features 'n' honest countenance. After a fleeting moment her lips curving up intae an icredulous, perceptive smile as she without a doubt recalled the events during the parlay, inclining her own head in further understanding.

"That kiss she gave you…wasn't for good luck, now was it?" she questioned, her finding the answer from my eyes that looked straight into hers, but I in the end nodded again after releasing a breath. Sorry to see her that upset while the truth was finally revealed to her, but like once before when I'd had to express my current emotions to a woman it couldn't be helped…Her needing to hear what had been in my mind since realizing to still harbor feelings for Miranda…the only person I could find genuine happiness with that wasn't mere cherishing but a concept of it.

"This untrue relationship you and I have come to have, this pretentious tie we've both mistaken as love that drove us to seek a life together…isn't real. And I think it never was…Not at least to me", I continued, givenly bemusing Elizabeth even further, until she looked at me but confused.

"But we are betrothed. To be married, you…love me", she stated, matter-of-factly, but as she was confronted with my apologetic, earnest bearing she came to realize the validity of that claim not to be as unwavering as she'd believed so far. Me feeling awful for that misery that I then saw consume her irises that fixated to my face in disbelief, me leveling an honest look at her as made a slight, regretful frown.

"I did care for you. Long time ago I became smitten with you in a way that I couldn't to any other girl…But when I met Miranda everything changed. She might've not been as beautiful or sopisthicated as you had been to me to that point, but despite of her not resembling the dream girl I'd so far fancied, I fell in love with all that she was not that made her different out of all women I knew. But when you suddenly showed to have feelings for me, the kind I'd years harbored as my greatest secret and which were abruptly returned by you, I chose to invest in that feeling that I assumed as true love for to have felt something along the lines of it since I was a lad…But I failed to realize that I was already in possession of it. In a form of a woman I betrayed and whose heart I broke by believing to have fallen for another…Where in reality I could never forget her, despite of supposedly comitting myself to you."

"So…what you're trying to say is…"

"I love Miranda. And I want to share a life with her. Curse or no curse, it is her I want to be with. And when or if the time comes…to marry."

Everyone within the earshot had went silent, including Jack, who very shamelessly was eavesdropping to each word exchanged between us, and granted he had his own interests to do so…Elizabeth however appearing far too upset by me revelation to his evident liking, it clearly being hard for her to accept everything I'd just told her, which also was understandable, taken that we'd went as far as gotten engaged under a belief of sharing such bond of actual love. With more tender eyes me daring myself to take hold of her hands again briefly, claiming back her shortly diverted attention.

"I realize the truth is but cruel to you, and I know that you may not find it in yourself to understand, nor forgive me for playing with both of your feelings in the process of trying to figure out my own…and who I loved. But now I know. And can only beg for your forgiveness to have led you astray for so long, given you false hope of us being able to build a future together. For you are not a woman for me, Elizabeth…And you deserve to be treasured by someone who truly understand the value of having you as their wife...But it is not me. I'm sorry."

"I can't believe she actually managed to steal you from me", Elizabeth stated, silently, and I frowned at her comment with mixed feelings at the thought of her to have not paid heed to anything I'd just told her because of the rivarly that had apparently been brewing between her and Miranda since the beginning, before I saw her make a sad smile. Resigned one, even more understanding on her mien as she then thought about my words and connected them with the events of past few weeks, indeed coming to see the truth perhaps even on her own without me needing to emphasize the credibility of my feelings. "But I suppose it shouldn't have come to me as great of a surprise as it did. Ever since you chose me, I always felt like I couldn't find that same Will from you that I'd always envied to give such unparalled admiration to Miranda whenever you were with me…Myself coming to suspect your ever growing fondness of her after learning you two to have been together since you left Port Royal and thought…that you'd come to have feelings for her. And I was right. She recaptured your heart the moment I started to push you away by doing exactly as she said…Taking you for granted and not really thinking of your feelings solely because I believed to know them by having you engaged to me."

It was our turn to exchange a look of mutual understanding, it relieving me tremendously that despite of the hurt my proclamation had brought upon her she was able to take it so well. Although there once again were tears in her eyes she still only smiled back at me when I gazed at her in gratitude, squeezing my hands this time briefly as searched for correct words to continue in a momentary hesitation.

"I wish you will make each other happy. As happy as you made me in that brief time that we were together."

My own smile came out dejected, but it was genuine nonetheless. Me eyeing at the woman I'd known close to half my life in true gratitude before this time without any reservations closed her into my arms curtly. To signify how thankful I was, and that despite of her no longer being the only woman of my life that young lad within me I'd mentioned still cared for her deeply. The amount of that love to have however changed, and I hoped above everything that regardless of us continuing on our separate paths from now on we would still remain friends that we'd always been in essence. Me seeing from her eyes her to hope the same, for the sake of that me allowing her to embrace me one more time in despair. Heartbroken herself, but soon enough she released me from her grip. Us however becoming unable to continue our conversation as abruptly a series of screams coming from the main deck broke the silence, claiming everyone's attention. Elizabeth turning on her heels in bafflement where I simply frowned in wonder at the sound of the male voice shouting downright hysterically, us immediately heading towards the stairs along with the crewmen and Jack, who however was already halfway through to the deck to be the first to learn what the commotion was about. The answer coming to us in form of a pair of men who had been apparently fished out of the water, actual survivors of the depredation of the late _Endeavour_ …It however taking a moment for me to recognize them, as I at first couldn't hear Peter at all in that voice that was erupting from his throat in desperate tirades of self-loathing and guilt. His cries getting all drowned under the exclaims of the crewmen, so that we couldn't exactly make out what was it that he was saying before we were close enough.

I jogged down the steps in bafflement as had never seen Peter so upset, distraught beyond description, as he fought against the arms of Edward who was hauling him forward from the ship's gunwale, equally crestfallen look on his face. Uncharacteristic tears streaming down Peter's cheeks although he never let ayone see him cry, not even Miranda, as with faulty steps he finally arrived to the center of the deck with the help of his elder brother who finally released him. Leaving Peter stand there surrounded by the stupefied pirates, whom he didn't even seem to see with that drifting gaze of his that roamed about the deck desolate, before his attention focused on Jack who'd stopped a little farther away from him. Peter only adding to Jack's bewilderment to see him aboard his ship again by instead of flaring up into his usual contemptuous rage at the sight of him, Peter's upset state was cleared just for a moment as his eyes fixated to Jack. My chest squeezing in both perplexion and dismay as with a resolute jerk of his hand Peter then revealed his pistol, loading it, although all of us knew the powder to be wet before marched over to deadpan looking Jack. However surprising him as well by shoving the weapon into his hand, that heartbreaking expression of absolute sorrow taking over Peter again as he fell on his knees in front of Jack. Actual plead in his impassive voice then as he beckoned to the armed pistol with a slight tilt of his head, for the utmost puzzlement of both Elizabeth and I us watching him practically beg Jack to kill him, where Edward simply eyed at the pair with a pained frown. Not giving any indication of stepping in.

"You can do whatever you want with me, Sparrow. I no longer care. I don't want to live knowing I won't ever see her again", Peter breathed, hopeless as stared directly into Jack's grim eyes. Hanging his head as a sign of voluntary defeat, unheeding to everything. His inconsolable tone causing me to freeze as I gazed at my best friend in confusion, not understanding why he was pleading for Jack to take his life. As I followed Jack then to cast a thoughtful look down at Peter and cocked the pistol as if to truly fire it, me gasping for shock before with a sigh of relief observed him to simply shove it into his own belt in the end. This angering Peter whose this time flaming eyes shot up to Jack in familiar disdain, demanding him to shoot. Complete silence falling over the ship as everyone bore witness to Peter and Jack's exchange.

"Go on, _do it!_ What is the matter with you, _shoot me!_ " Peter bellowed in rage, however clear tint of deep sorrow never leaving his voice as he addressed nonchalant Jack, who simply returned Peter's hateful stare. Perhaps seeing the same as I did, as stopped Gibbs from preventing Peter to approach him as he next sprung to his feet, Peter taking hold of the lapels of Jack's coat and like a madman shook him, to antagonize him to take the pistol and put an end to it all. Lastly grabbing Jack's hand himself as reclaimed the pistol, shoving it back into Jack's fingers before positioned the weapon below his jaw for the horror of Elizabeth. Her neither to have ever seen Peter to behave so, like he'd indeed lost his mind. "Just pull the trigger and take your revenge, your dirty coward! I'm letting you to do it, so come on! Kill me! _Kill me now!_ "

"Why kill something that is already dead, mate? And besides I don't think she would've wanted me to, taken that this must be a punishment harsh enough for ye", Jack replied then out of the blue, shocking Peter who stared back at Jack stunned before made an angry grimace. His hatred however quickly enough melting away into mere grief and his hand rose to sweep through his hair helplessly, him gazing about in an utter loss as again there was no end to his tears that started to fall. By this time Edward finally stepping in and taking a firm hold of Peter's shoulders, pulling him away from Jack just as Peter fell to his knees again in a series of snivels. Although he didn't break down crying himself, the Englishman not looking to be far from it as from time to time leveled sad glances down at his weeping brother as squeezed his shoulders encouragingly, as long as it took for Elizabeth and me to throng through the men gathered around them. Me calling out Peter's name repeatedly and finally also claiming his heedless become attention, after it was Edward who first received us with a taken aback look. It swiftly however turning into a despondent one as on the third try Peter's eyes finally snapped up to me, alarmed by my familiar voice and he returned my demanding stare but shocked again. Me however bypassing his baffling reaction as landed my own hands on his shoulders in turn, frowning at him in concern as searched his face, trying to see what was going on with him.

"Will? She said…She told me you were dead", Peter stated dumbfounded, bemusing me as well as I didn't understand what exactly he was getting at, yet alone how could he know about my supposed death. After blinking in surprise me only staring back at him as Peter eyed at me skeptically, also his eyes eventually falling to see the scar on my chest before they dropped to stare at the deck below in sadness. Not repsonding to me at first, as I took better hold of him Edward rising and leaving us to ourselves, continuing to observe us from the sidelines as Elizabeth as well knelt next to Peter. Placing a comforting hand on his, his fingers instantly squeezing around her palm in search for release to the pain he was under, as I continued to probe for the cause.

"What? Peter, what is wrong? What has happened?" I accosted, gauging at him questionably, however not to have been prepared for the impact his gaze had as it then locked with mine. Me having a feeling in my gut that it didn't bode well, but I couldn't bring myself not finding out what was it that had upset him so.

"She's dead…She's dead, Will. And it's all my fault", Peter said, quietly, barely able to say the words out loud. Although the answer was right in front of my nose and the bad inkling I got should've been enough to tell me what was wrong, me still only tilting my head at him curiously. Not following, even it should've been but obvious about whom he was talking about.

"Who is? Peter…"

"Miranda…She's dead."

I blinked, stupefied. "What?"

"She died when _the Endeavour_ sunk."

I didn't at first internalize what he'd just said, only when Elizabeth came to question Peter's response at first, her incredulous voice waking me from my stunned daze.

"Miranda's…dead? But how?" she asked, in horror as she eyed at Peter in grave disbelief that was slowly taking over me as well, regardless of the harrowing sensation of dread that was creeping over me, me only eyeing at Peter in dissent. Aware that what he'd said about Miranda couldn't be true, as she hadn't even been here the moment _the Endeavour_ had been taken down.

"I should've forced her to come with me. Dragged her off the ship with me immediately but…she refused to leave. She wanted to stay…Right after she claimed to have seen you die and that you would never come back", Peter specified, his eyes falling as he thought back on the moment he'd apparently jumped off the vessel before they peered back up to me.

"Did…the lass willingly stay aboard _the Endevour_ till it blew up?" Gibbs interjected in dismay, sharing our sentiments, but I refused to believe him. trying to appear calm as replied, although I couldn't stop doubt gnawing at me the longer I returned my friend's stare.

"No. No, she isn't dead, Peter. She can't be…She was supposed to…" I started, my voice however failing at the sight of Peter's grim expression and the words got caught into my throat.

"The blasted ship never came! Pirates had intercepted it long before it could arrive to fetch her…So she was on deck when the attack begun. And got caught in the blasts of the cannons with us, till one of them killed her husband right in front of her."

I was petrified by these news, but in the end only frowned in denial. The doubt starting to turn into a realization bit by bit, even though I preferred to bypass it. My own voice cracking just slightly as I came to consider the possibility of her to have actually…"No. You're lying."

"I saw it with my own eyes Will!" Peter breathed, desperate as his fingers now fisted around the other lapel of my jacket, but in frustration rather than in anger as with Jack before. "…How she collapsed after getting hit by the shattered railing and was swallowed by the sea when I'd managed to return to retrieve her and haul her overboard. But just as I was about to jump into the water the ship exploded and I lost my hold of her, and when I resurfaced and searched the debris, screamed her name till no sound came out of me and scoured every corpse I came upon, I couldn't find her anywhere. _Why?_ Because she was badly injured and couldn't stay afloat, drowning, and is on her way sinking to the bottom of this accursed ocean along with the ship!"

"It's true. After he released me from the brig and allowed me to escape before the attack begun, I rowed back out of concern over Randa and found him scouring the bodies frantically, screaming for her name…By the time she was nowhere to be seen to be rescued", Edward concurred, unspeakable agony reflecting through his eyes again, and why not? Miranda had been his sister as well…But it was exactly that given up, resigned mien of sorrow as well as the use of past tense in his speech that I couldn't come to accept, nor to adopt.

" _No"_ , I retorted, pain taking hold of me as my eyes moved from the Englishman to Peter, Elizabeth and back, stubbornly shaking my head in disbelief. Not believing him, although the manner he'd behaved after getting picked up from the ocean with Edward was enough proof for me to know him not to be lying…That it was true. That Miranda was…Me not being even able think about it as frowned at Peter's grief-stricken features skeptically, however as he then leveled a rueful, but gentle look into my eyes after glancing at Edward me finally knowing it was true.

"She's gone, Will. Our sister's gone."

"No", I cried out now, silently, the word coming out this time but breathlessly and comfortless as I came in terms with this unexpected loss. Elizabeth's arms finding their way onto mine as all I could think was Miranda and the last I'd seen her…still alive. The look that had been in her eyes after her lips had parted from mine back at the sandbank, the love they had hold when they'd met mine, and when I'd been convinced her to be the woman I could not go through life without. Fleeting numbness making me blind to everything around me as I couldn't stop myself from recollecting my words to her. That she should wait for me to come and find her when I would take her away for us to be finally together…The too painful resonance of those words breaking something within me then, something that couldn't ever be repaired now that I knew the last I'd hold my beloved was back at that sandbank. Edward's voice snapping me out of my stupor after a silence that had felt like dragging on for eons.

"Let us hope she's gone to a place where she can find peace that seemed hell-bent on eluding her when she was still alive", Edward remarked, setting a brief hand on Peter's shoulder again, who'd calmed down notably by then after letting the most of his woe to be unraveled through his previous fits. It being now me who was under the power of headstrong rebuttal, of grief and torment as Miranda's fate dawned on me in all of its horror and I arrived to the equally dreadful realization that I myself had played a part in her death. It being the cannons of my ship as well as _the Pearl_ 's that had torn through _the Endeavour_ and send her to the bottom of the sea as well as everyone aboard her…including the only woman I loved. Whom I'd at the time believed to have been a safe distance away, far from the danger of getting caught up into the bloody skirmish between us and her uncle that had been my only consolation in this situation I'd found myself in after waking up as a changed man…Only for Peter to tell me that she'd been right there when the ship had caught fire and blown to smithereens...For me to have practically killed her myself. This knowledge crushing down on me my head bending down in desperation of my own, where my chest felt like erupting from all of the feelings that were surging through me that moment. It being in the end me who broke down at the thought of Miranda's demise, and all I could then do was to stare at the deck like Peter before. Miserable and deprived of everything to care for, but instinctively me soon taking hold of my friend who once more started to bewail over the wretched fate of his sister. In that moment of sorrow us finding each other again, squeezing one another in that shared sense of pain as I squeezed by eyes shut. Nothing to be able to describe the way I was currently feeling…but most of all I was rather empty. Like a real dead man.

"She didn't deserve this…She wasn't meant to die…Why Will, how…could I let this happen? When that bloody ship didn't show up, why didn't I shove her into that rowboat with McConaughey and tell her to go as far as she could? Why didn't I take her away when I still had the chance?!" Peter bemoaned, me naturally not being able to find the words to comfort him, as nothing would come to console me over the fact that I'd lost the woman I loved before I'd even gotten the chance to see her again. After drawing in a quick breath me only resting my head against Peter's, not speaking, but at that specific moment signaling him that he wasn't alone in his sorrow. For I shared it in all of its overpowering force, ending up wallowing in the dolorous memories that brought me no consolation for as long as Edward's hand next landed on my shoulder in turn. As I looked up to him, and after exchanging a sad look with him rose, getting enclosed into the comforting embrace of his, only then was I pushed over the edge by what he said next. His words taking away all of my self-control, making sure that somewhere within that cabin aboard _the Dutchman_ my heart was dealt the finishing blow to ensure it would never beat again. Left there to bleed and shrivel intae a lifeless, unfeeling lump of meat I felt myself to have also become.

"She loved ye more than life, Will. Never forget that."

Instantly after hearing that I couldn't take it any longer, with a inconsolable sigh hastening out of his hold as Elizabeth was next to approach me. Pity written all over her face as she attempted to put her own hand on mine, but I brushed past everyone trying to console me. Only lastly getting confronted by Jack's as well surprisingly mournful countenance before I fled the scene by striding across the deck all the way to the port side gunwale. Crashing against it, seeking momentary support from it in my distraught state of mind before whisked myself straight aboard _the Dutchman_ before anyone could say anything or offer any of their condolences that were the last thing I would've been able to handle without starting to act like a madman myself. Me hearing the voices of Elizabeth and Peter to yell after me from _the Pearl_ , but I cared not as immediately walked over to my cabin and for the bemusement of my crewmen locked myself in. Slumping to the chair that was still in its original place in front of the organs angrily, as I sat down me releasing a long, hold back breath as I finally could feel tears of my own to well up. As I shed a couple and simply stared in front of me, trying to make sense of this cruel trick of fate that had robbed me off the only thing I'd had left to give me hope, before took notice of Jones' locket that as well had been left the place I'd previously seen it on the instrument. In a fleeting fit of rage me slamming a hand at it and threw it out of my sight, only to give in to the excruciating agony and my face sank into my palm to smother the snivel that climbed up my throat. Me not knowing when was it that I found enough willpower to rise from that chair, when during that moment nothing seemed worth of my concern anymore now that Miranda was forever out of my reach…And I would never find her now when not even death would ever come to smile upon me and make it possible for me to reunite with her somewhere beyond this world she'd left me to roam all alone.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **I know, I'm terrible…But don't lose heart, and move on to the next chapter!**_

 _ **The next entry originally was to be part of the epilogue, but since the update would've gotten way out of hand, I divided into actual chapters. But overall, I dearly wish whatever comes after this one is all worth it after all that went down in these few previous chapters, and will end things in a much higher note!**_

 _ **Thank you so much for your continuous support, comments, favorites and general interest to take a peek at this series. I'm glad there have been those of you who have loved these fics as much as I've loved writing them, and hope that each and every one of you have had fun while reading about Miranda and her adventures. I wish I managed to end this in a good way and bring enough closure to my heroine so that it doesn't leave you all disappointed…Let's see. Love will however always prevail, won't it?**_

 _ **I cannot thank all you wonderful readers enough, and hope to hear from you by the time of any of my future works of fanfiction! (And trust me, there shall be a ton new POTC fics coming at some point as well as other fics I'm itching to get to, you can count on that ;D)**_

 _ **All hail you, and have a wonderful Christmas time!**_

 _ **~ Linda**_


	26. Entry 25

**Entry 25**

From th' first I awoke efter th' sinkin' o' _th' Endeavour_ all I mainly remembered to have felt was pain. Great pain that shot throughoot me body, 'til a muffled voice sounded from above me. Slowly piercin' me hazy consciuous, th' sensation o' agony slowly givin' room to other senses as I then found meself coughin' furiously. Tastin' th' irony aroma o' blood mixed in wi' th' bitter saltwater, pairs o' hauns takin' hold o' me as me lugs picked up freish noises. Mair people talkin', creakin' o' wood 'n' stompin' feet that made th' hard platform I laid upoan to vibrate, me heavin' in laborious, airless feeling breaths in middle o' gaggin' as me other haun instinctively moved towards th' greatest centerpoint o' th' pulsatin' pain. To feel somethin' warm gush oot plentifully that gave aff a similar sickenin' whiff that neist filled me owersensitised nostrils, me tremblin' fingers then fumblin' their wey to me eyes to feel th' wetness, afore me haun was caught 'n' set ontae th' deck by someone. As that was where I laid I realized, me tryin' to open me eyes but conjured up only another surge o' paralyzin' pain. Panic risin' when efter a few times o' tryin' I couldn't see a thing, fear clutchin' me hert when I discovered me vision to consist only o' pitch black nothingness. A startled cry escapin' me burnin' throat that sounded mair lik' a gurgle, th' voice stairtin' to speak yet again as noo several strong pairs o' hauns tried to keep me from fidgetin' in excruciatin' agony 'n' dread o' nae kennin' where I was. Th' heavily accented voice o' a man movin' closer, makin' it easier for me to make oot th' words that came oot o' this stranger's geggy whom I found nae to recognize.

"Ma'am, calm yerself. Ye can hear me voice, can't ye?"

"Where…I…What…I-it hurts", I bemoaned, floppin' back doon wi'oot makin' any progress in me desperate attempt to rise 'n' fight against those hauns that strived to keep me oan me back. Feelin' meself powerless 'n' unable to move while completely numbed by pain, th' voice payin' heed to me distress as it assumed a soothin' tone. Th' haun that was large 'n' defintiely male settin' ontae th' bend o' me arm as th' voice draw nearer, lowerin' close to a whisper.

"It's awright, Ma'am. Ye're safe 'n' sound noo. We found ye afloat in th' ocean amongst th' remains o' th' wreckage. Juist try to remain still. Ye're badly injured."

"Where's…P-Peter…Is he…Maggie…Edward…William."

"I'm feart that ye were among th' only survivors Ma'am. There were naw signs o' other people who would've survived th' explosion o' yer uncle's vessel…includin' yer husband. Yer maid 'n' ye are th' only ones we found alive."

There had been a slight falter in th' Scottish man's voice at th' mention o' Taran, but I cared nae o' that at th' moment, as another kind o' pain grasped me then. Fillin' me anxious hert 'n' twisted it as a miserable breath left me lips, among th' liguid matter that seemed to cover me face 'n' which I noo identified as blood tears tricklin' doon th' corners o' me eyes under th' coarse dressing that I but then realized to cover 'em. Me nae bein' able to hold back th' snivels o' both physical 'n' emotional torment when I then juist laid there. Rememberin' William, me dear William, nae efter all wantin' to rise from that place 'n' come in terms wi' truth o' his death. Cursin' th' God that had let me live 'n' left me carry oan wi'oot 'im. Wi' this grief that grew in me chest lik' a crushin' weight, me hopin' it to turn intae th' poison that would bring forth me death, me tears nae comin' to an end even when I then felt a familiar palm to set ontae mine in turn. Squeezin' it encouragingly as I was neist hauled ontae th' side carefully afore I was hoisted intae th' air. Me lettin' oot a loud, pained wail as th' although subtle, careful lift still caused me left leg to twitch so that it felt lik'detachin' from its place. It feelin' lik' me whole body was broken along wi' me bones, Margareth's fingers squeezin' mine again hearteningly. Juist as everythin' stairted to fade under freish, owerpowerin' haze that was me conscious, draggin' me back deeper 'n' deeper intae th' blissful oblivion.

"It's awright, Ma'am. Ye're goin' to be awright. Ye're goin' to survive this", Maggie told me, me however wantin' to damn 'er reassurances to hell as another flood o' painful emotions surged thro' me, 'n' me defiance flared up in what was left o' me. Me shakin' me heid as much as was able as felt tears to drench everythin' that wasn't already stained to me blood. Me soundin' extremely frail 'n' lethargic even to me ain lugs as pushed me leftower strength to th' extreme, to stand against those strivin' to save me 'n' to make sure it went against everyhtin' I currently wished for.

"Naw. N-naw, I don't…want to, do ye h-hear me? I j-juist…want to die wi-wi' 'im. Please let me die 'n' go to 'im…Please, Maggie…I can't stand this pain. Juist l-let m-me d-d-die…"

"Shhh, Ma'am. Ye need to save yer strength. Ye are safe noo, 'n' will be weel cared for. I won't leave ye alone."

Oan th' brink o' faintin' I suppose I let oot another despondent breath, ran oot o' words 'n' will to do anythin' else than lull in that bittersweet feeling o' affection that surfaced shortly afore I embraced th' misery again. Th' gey thought o' William twingin' me hert 'n' makin' me fall intae desperation, nae findin' comfort in anythin'. Me indeed hopin' me wounds to be this time so serious that I would ne'er recover from 'em, 'em to swiftly drain any remnants o' life found in this shell o' bein' I felt meself to have reduced to. There bein' but a sea o' tears 'n' bottomless pain found within me, nothin' worth savin', me last thoughts afore desired death bein' dedicated to who else than William. 'Em conjurin' up a spark o' joy as I remembered his voice that soon called oot to me from th' dark I was slowly driftin' towards, askin' me to join 'im.

 _I'm so sorry William…Forgive me._

Regardless o' me hopes at th' time, I'd been due to notice much later that efter all Maggie had been right. Against me fondest wishes n' prayers for God to claim me I wasn't allowed to die then, but survived. Precisely ten years efter th' destruction o' _th' Endeavour_ in th' eftermath o' th' battle o' Calypso's maelstrom (as I'd come to learn that particular event to be called in th' tales that told o' this grand confrontation in years to come), I was still alive. Oan this particularly early July mornin' standin' at th' edge o' a cliff facin' a vast cove that led passagewey from me hometown's harbor to th' sea, nae all that far from me hoose. Lik' so many times afore recallin' those times that had come to pass ower a decade ago, lik' every time during this particular day o' commemoration o' th' battle that had left a great impact in me life at its wake, shapin' it to th' form it was today. A slight, remiscent smile oan me lips me tightenin' me hold o' meself against th' forceful wind which was rather cold taken that were were in middle o' th' warmest period o' th' summer in th' Scottish highlands. Th' moist seemin' sea air that usually felt invigoratin' informin' o' th' possibility that th' day could perhaps become a dreary one, although th' currently risin' sun would've given an impression o' otherwise while caressin' me skin wi' its first rays. Me sensin' th' yet prominent lack o' sunlight as goosebumps that rose upoan me skin when th' neist breeze comin' from th' sea enveloped me, flutterin' me hem violently, as I then picked up th' faint sound o' footsteps to approach along th' cobbled path leadin' from th' hoose doon to th' cliffs thro' th' garden. This time wide smile risin' oan me lips as that familiar, large haun I'd come to ken by hert soon pressed against me back. Rubbin' it consolingly as me juist arrived companion came to stand by me side, 'im udoubtedly castin' a keek doon at th' roses I was holdin' afore his arm wrapped aroond me.

"So it's been awready ten years. Time sure flies wi' swift wings."

I broke intae much sadder smile, releasin' a sigh as touched th' petals o' th' roses in brief melancholy, 'til leant me heid against Malcom's. Closin' me eyes curtly. "To me it feels lik' it all happened juist yesterday."

"'N' yet ye've kept oan comin' to this cliff oan this same day for th' past seven…Although I understand why ye've come to remember it so weel. He's a lucky blighter to have ye remember 'im by even efter all this time."

I separated from Malcom as took a step closer to th' cliff's edge, raisin' th' flowers 'n' closed 'em atween me palms, breathin' in their sweet scent that went weel wi' th' memories that came floodin' to me mind then. All traces o' sadness however swiftly turnin' intae mere joy then as I turned me heid towards th' Scotsman, th' man I was glad to have come to share this moment wi' me, although I'd long ago gotten ower William's death 'n' come to accept it, therefore nae in true need o' support…But still simply happy that since he'd come to ken me so weel during these past ten years he was also 'ere to honor th' memory o' th' only person that had stuck wi' me thro' th' tribulations o' me so far life along wi' 'im.

"Ten years…It's hard to believe it has been that long since I lost 'im. When it indeed feels lik' only a day when I last saw 'im", I stated, that certain type o' longin' in me voice which Malcolm had come to understand from th' beginnin', since he was aware th' meaning William still had for me, although he'd been long dead 'n' oot o' me life. Malcolm's haun restin' against me elbow as he placed a winch to th' side o' me foreheid, smile in his voice.

"He sure to be glad that ye still luv 'im this much", he remarked, me concurrin' wi' this time a gentle smile as then took th' final step closer to th' drop doon. Lettin' meself to be filled wi' th' luv I wance felt for th' man who was th' first to ever capture me hert, 'n' lik' Malcolm mentioned still did in some part o' me. Th' passed time to have simply healed ol' wounds 'n' made room for somethin' freish, as a sign o' that lik' I did every year oan this anniversary o' th' battle against East India Armada I pressed a light kiss intae th' flowers meself afore threw 'em ower th' cliff. Releasin' a content, but a tad wistful sigh as was then framed by Malcolm's arms again. 'Im pressin' his heid juist slightly against mine as I put me haun oan his shoulder, lik' all those times afore feelin' utterly at peace.

"Fortunately he did die kennin' that."

"Then he was indeed a fortunate man."

I smiled at Malcolm's response, however frownin' then in slight wonder as I felt 'im flinch juist slightly. Me turnin' a bit aroond to face 'im wi' a questionable mien. "What is it?"

"I don't ken, for a moment…I thought I saw somethin' flash at th' horizon. It's streenge…It was likelie juist th' sun playin' tricks to me eye. There's nothin' but a lone ship at th' horizon."

I didn't comment, however then becomin' even mair pensive as efter listenin' to th' silence that I sensed to have become rather contemplative oan Malcolm's part me raisin' a quizzical haun to his coupon when he turned me fully aroond. To trace th' corner o' his geggy 'n' his eye for some answers, but he explained everythin' to me 'imself by slidin' his hauns softly doon me arms afore they set behind me waist lik' so many times afore. Me bein' able to feel what I assumed his tender eyes to roam aboot me as he brushed a longin' finger across me temple as weel, briefly touchin' th' faint scars delvin' under me hairline.

"I am aware that this day is definitely nae th' one to have me wishin' ye to change yer mind", he spoke, me tiltin' a questionable heid at 'im although naturally kenned what he was referrin' to. To have gone ower this topic in so many forms 'n' so many times afore that it had became some sort o' undisclosed dialogue o' oors, although we would've been talkin' aboot somethin' entirely different. It bein' always there, present, left to th' background wi'oot ever truly discussin' aboot it other than in moments lik' this…When there could've been hope for somethin' mair, but which we'd always decided nae to pursue to th' end although we'd grown closer by each passing year. As he then captured me chin, addressin' me wi' such tenderness me becomin' mair than tempted to give in to his prompts this time aroond. Oan this particular day however Malcolm nae even tryin' to win me ower so strongly wi' his ever so discreetly conveyed feelings lik' he 'imself had said, but simply remindin' me o' th' chance that had been hangin' in th' air atween us since meeting one another. "But I have a request to make o' ye, Miranda. One I always hope for ye to fulfill, but which I also always understand ye to steer clear from accordin' to oor mutual agreement along th' years. 'N' in so wishin' that ye have nae come to have second thoughts aboot me, when I am to return from th' journey wi' th' lad…would ye consider o' givin' me yer final answer to th' question ye've thwarted so many times…'n' finally agree to marry me? Since ye ken it mair than weel that there hasn't been any woman for me besides ye in th' past ten years…"

His question although awready familiar, did then leave me somewhat thoughtful meself despite o' me usual reaction to any o' his proposals he'd stairted to make regularly efter three years o' acquiaintance while comin' to visit me from th' McTavish estate. Me considerin' his suggestion much mair carefully than I would've oan some other day, th' anniversary o' William's death indeed to have made me mair emotional, which is why Malcolm to have nae actually asked me haun in marriage straightforwardly oot o' respect he'd always felt for me as his brother's wife 'n' a friend… Afore becomin' somethin' much mair to me than me brother-in-law (but although sensin' it every time we were together, neither o' us bein' able to actually name it). Me eyes turnin' gentler then as I released a longer sigh, wrappin' me ain arms lightly aroond his back as swept me palm doon his firm jaw that he shared wi' his elder brother. Tippin' me heid at 'im wi' a concurrin' smile, comin' to a decision that during th' first times o' havin' 'im ask me to marry 'im I'd been afraid to make, but which noo only felt natural to me since Malcolm was efter all a man who'd taken care o' me all these years 'n' ensured me weelbein' in th' absence o' me husband…It only fittin' that efter a decade o' comin' to return his growin' attachment me givin' 'im a chance in lettin' 'im take his place, 'n' continue to care for me wi' mair purpose from afore.

"I promise to consider it…Although I think ye awready ken how am I goin' to answer this time aroond."

I could tell Malcolm was curtly taken aback by me response, 'im likelie eyein' at me in fleeting loss o' words afore his arms found their wey aroond me again. Th' man releasin' a laugh as he then startled me by hoistin' me up in th' air shortly in honest joy o' receivin' a real concurrin' reply from all his tries to secure me attachments. Slight giggle eruptin' from me lips as weel as he then set me back doon, his hauns scoopin' me coupon afore they brushed behind me neck, to brin' me closer again as I leaned intae his touch. Hearin' 'im sigh contentedly.

"'N' 'ere I was thinkin' ye preferred to remain a widow th' rest o' me life", he teased me, bringin' forth another laugh from me afore I could feel his coupon to inch towards mine. His intent o' kissin' me however remainin' yet again as a mere intent as th' voice that then called oot to me caused us to separate. Us both releasin' an amused sigh each at th' always impeccable timing o' me son.

"Maw! _Maw!_ "

"I had hoped that lad to sleep a few hours longer", I said wi' a palled breath, still nae helpin' but breakin' intae a slight grin as Malcolm's right haun slid behind me back, me swearin' th' man was raisin' matter-o'-fact eyebrows at me although I couldn't see it.

"Can ye blame 'im? It's an excitin' day for 'im", he reminded, me offerin' a slight heidshake to 'im at th' sound o' th' laugh in his voice afore turned towards th' hoose, hearin' me son to come to a halt juist ootside th' gate leadin' to th' garden. Soundin' far too giddy 'n' zappy for a boy who usually had to be dragged oot o' bed afore midday.

"Come oan, maw! Ye promised that I'd get me presents afore uncle takes me exlorin'!" Finn exclaimed, this time me shakin' me heid at his impatient tone. 'Im bein' right at me to have indeed considered 'im to _possibly_ have his birthday presents afore he 'n' his uncle left to th' long awaited hike aboot th' Scottish wilderness wi'oot actual consent however (since he'd insisted efter his 7th birthday that his 8th should be celebrated oan th' same day as his cousin's, Edwin's, whom Finn had come to admire at a gey young age, although he'd been born in May 'imself), but to realize that to have lured 'im oot o' bed in such highly uncharacteristic early hour for 'im made me only awestruck.

"Naw, I said that I would consider it. Bu ye aren't goin' to see a single gift afore ye two have returned 'n' we've held yer party", I rectified 'im, earnin' a grumplin' response for me patient effort to curb Finn's enthusiasm.

"But maw…Can't we have th' party th'day? Noo? I can't wait till neist week!"

"Weel ye juist have to. That's what we agreed, uncle Edward is goin' to come wi' Edwin 'n' Colin juist to attend, so we can't cancel it at th' last minute. Ye ken yer uncle is a busy man."

"Maaaaw…"

"Finn, naw. I may have agreed to have yer birthday delayed this long 'n' celebrate it oan th' same day as Edwin's, but I meant what I said. Naw presents till neist week. Mairower, ye should still be sleepin'…"

"Who could sleep when their maw said there'll be cake for breakfast!" Finn remarked, me quirkin' me eyebrows in remembrance (noo fully understandin' why exactly had th' boy crawled oot o' bed this early), as heard Malcolm shift towards me.

"He's right. Ye did promise 'im that."

"All I recall is a mention o' someone's favorite pie, nothin' mair", I corrected again, Finn however conductin' 'imself steadfast against me objections.

"Come oan maw, pleaaaase. If nae th' cake, I promise to milk th' cows 'n' chop twice as much firewood afore we leave, if I can juist have th' presents th'day. _Please_ maw."

Efter a curt moment o' contemplation I let oot a scunnered sigh but in th' end sent a wide smile to me son's direction as beckoned to th' hoose in surrender. In too guid o' a mood to remain too strict, 'n' lik' sometimes happened gave in to Finn's entreats for th' utmaist gaiety o' his…But I had me conditions, as I ne'er cave wi'oot 'im havin' to do at least somethin' to earn his petitions whatever they might've been for a lad o' his age. "Gey weel. Ye can open two, but that is all ye're goin' to get. 'N' that is only if ye go 'n' change intae proper claes! Ye can't go frolickin' aboot in yer nightwear. It is summer, but ye may still catch yer death, 'n' won't live to see yer eleventh… " I shouted in response, kennin' Finn to have ran straight ootside efter wakin' up in his thrilled state wi'oot botherin' to put oan breeches 'n' a shirt, 'n' th' followin' silence as weel as Malcolm's laughter both proved me to have wance again hit th' nail oan th' heid.

"At times ye do sound lik' a maw even to me lugs."

"'N' how many bairns have ye had to raise again?" I asked back, teasin' Malcolm in turn as lik' 'im kenned gey weel 'im nae to be in any position to chaff me, 'n' as expected th' man broke intae another significant laugh. Maist likely pointin' towards Finn who by that time had ran back to th' hoose 'n' at that same moment slammed th' door shut efter 'imself.

"I don't think I had much choice when me brother left me wi' both his wife 'n' son to watch ower...Wi'oot havin' th' decency to even ask me may I add, so ye dear Madam cannot complain."

"Granted, 'n' thank god for that…I'm so glad Finn didn't have to grow up wi'oot any kind o' father figure to take 'im campin' when I ne'er could…"

I then sighed at this, somewhat dejectedly as wance again secretly bemoaned ower me physical restrictions as Finn's maw that prevented me to be that to that specific extend that I'd always craved to be. For that exact reason bein' extremely grateful that I'd had Malcolm supportin' me since Finn's birth…Nae kennin' what kind o' life we would've turned oot havin' if Taran's brother hadn't been there to help me adjust to parenthood 'n' taken th' role o' a father Finn had been deprived o', carin' for his nephew lik' any unmarried, so far childless man could…This fact only addin' to th' fact how th' three o' us together had greatly come to resemble a family as me son grew older, but which had ne'er been made official by me acceptin' Malcolm's offer in becomin' permanent part o' it as somethin' mair than me brother-in-law 'n' Finn's favorite uncle…A competition which had remained rather heated atween Malcolm 'n' Edward as long as Finn was old enough to make such a conscious choice in its smallest, innocent forms, but which always ended to a draw when both o' th' men had their moments o' preferance in th' bairn's mind…At th' same time o' bein' equally irreplacable to th' lad as th' years went by, 'n' me fears o' 'im stairtin' to hope for an actual father would increase.

Whiskin' all that from me mind I then was aboot to return back to th' hoose meself, however a painful twinge runnin' doon me left leg stoppin' me efter but a mere two paces 'n' as I made a familiar slight grimace 'n' faltered Malcolm took instant hold o' me. Momentarily even further bothered by me ailments me releasin' a frustrated sigh afore placed a brief haun oan me thigh, rubbin' it. Malcolm nae havin' to ask what was wrong, as it had been 'im who'd first helped me take me first steps efter recoverin' from th' injury that had left me daunerin' wi' this wee limp.

"Did th' doctor visit ye?" he inquired instead, me noddin' me heid afore cast a smile at 'im. 'Im releasin' his grip as I tipped wonderin' heid at 'im afore daunerin' towards th' garden.

"It's fine, th' same ol' ache as always…But it's as if th' wound also kenned what day it is."

"They say that hert ne'er forgets…but so does nae th' body", Malcolm jested, me narrowin' me eyes slightly at his comment as we both made oor wey up th' cobbled path.

"It was Edward who said that, wasn't it?"

"Ye got me…We got a wee carried awa' th' other night last month while contemplatin' aboot th' true meanin' o' life till dawn efter a successful hunt….Th' man sure kens how to use a rifle in th' dark, which is possibly a gift bestowed from a devil…He managed to shoot doon three mair rabbits than I did oan me first hunt."

"Men 'n' their amusements", I simply stated, flashin' Malcolm another smile 'til fastened me steps. Soon enough feelin' th' fence surroundin' th' garden to meet me palm 'n' I took hold o' th' open door o' th' gatewey to move past it, listenin' to th' juist recently oiled hinges to release barely audible creak even to me sharp lugs as crossed th' garden 'n' entered th' hoose. Me to have but stepped ower th' threshold afore th' ever racin' feet o' Finn's came barrelin' doon from upstairs 'n' afore I could even turn aroond he was awready standin' neist to me. Undoubtedly gazin' up to me wi' eyes glowin' for anticipation, as I could hear 'im bounce up 'n' doon wi' excitement. Me holdin' back me laughter as wrapped a fleetin' arm aroond me son's shoulders, soon enough feeling his other arm to settle itself oan me waist afore I shooed 'im aff to go sit to th' dinin' table. This lad would ne'er spent a moment still in one place, I swear to ye…

"Awright then…Did ye put oan those socks I took oot for ye? Ye have plenty freish pairs, wi'oot needin' to dauner aboot in those ol', holey ones…"

" _Maw"_ , Finn stated, irritated 'n' palled in turn, pickin' up me sarcastic tone 'n' wish to tease 'im, me smile widenin' as I listened Malcolm to pass me 'n' go to th' proximate room to fetch th' agreed two gifts from where he kenned me to have hid 'em. As I went to stand by th' table 'im steppin' back intae th' scullery, indeed two parcels in haun as signified by th' thuds that echoed in th' silent space as they were then laid oot in front o' Finn. Th' slight scrapin' o' th' lad's chair signalin' o' his impatience this time aroond, till efter keepin' up th' suspense in unison I eventually made a nod as Malcolm set a haun back to me lower back. Me to have expected an excited squeal to have erupted from Finn's geggy, but instead he immediately lunged at th' foremaist present 'n' ripped th' wrappings apart in a record time. As th' delighted utterance came but later, me then leanin' closer to Malcolm in wonder.

"Which ones did ye brin'?"

"Mine 'n' th' one from Edward. Th' latter one is still waitin' for its turn…"

"Amazin'!" Finn rejoiced, me turnin' me attention back to 'im 'n' raised me eyebrows in interest, placin' a inquisitive haun oan me son's arm.

"What is it?"

"A sextant, a compass 'n' a spyglass! Thank ye uncle Malcolm!"

"Ye've ne'er grown tired o' tellin' me how much ye ached to go to an adventure at sea", Malcolm remarked, in far mair amused tone than I would've tolerated, but although I had nothin' against his gift that apparently was gey welcome to Finn who dashed from his chair to likelie go embrace his at th' present favorite uncle, I still couldn't help but quirk questionable eyebrow at th' man…Since I had me reasons to harbor some reservations aboot goin' oot to sea to do some innocent _'adventurin'_ , 'n' how it could end to some...

"'N' noo he's all set to leave th' nest, noo isn't he?"

"He can practice usin' 'em durin' oor trip", Malcolm replied, me eyebrow fallin' as I then but shook me heid. Th' rustle o' paper tellin' me Finn to have taken upoan 'imself to open th' second present, me beckonin' towards 'im remarkably.

"That one is from yer uncle Edward."

"I hope it's nae another teddy bear", Finn huffed, both Malcolm 'n' I holdin' back a laugh at th' sound o' his voice, but I then but inclined me heid as th' man by me side hid his chuckle behind a cough.

"What do ye mean? Ye luv yer uncle's presents", I said, although I could understand Finn. Last year it had been clearly Edward's wife Anne who'd been in charge o' acquirin' a birthday present for Finn, 'n' since he stairted to be in th' age when stuffed animals didn't anymair have th' same flair as they used to 'n' since it was many years since Anne's sons had been Finn's age, I couldn't blame me ain to be lackin' in anticipation in regards to this particular gift. But weren't both o' us surprised when th' last wrappings had been removed 'n' efter a curt silence Finn picked up th' item within 'n' released an impressed breath. For a moment me thinkin' his silence to be a sign o' indeed dislike ower what he'd gotten, but even broader smile rose oan me lips as I soon heard freish delighted utterance to erupt from his ain. Malcolm's voice reflectin' surprise as he also took in th' present.

"A violin?"

"This is awesome! Uncle Edward remembered! He promised that I could have his ol' violin efter I told 'im I wanted to learn to play, 'n' that he would teach me one day!" Finn explained, possibly even mair excited than afore, 'n' his clear enthusiasm caused me to bend doon 'n' give 'im a slight squueze. Which he didn't mind, since Finn wasn't lik' many lads o' his age who wanted nothin' mair than to be left ootside o' any form o' displays o' their maw's affection. Me turnin' slightly towards Malcolm neist to give 'im this time a tantalisin' browlifting, kennin' 'im to be smilin' in feigned defeat at th' face o' his nephew's zeal.

"Yer uncle also learned to play at yer age. Ye must treasure it, since it's gey important to Edward ", I told Finn, brushin' a haun thro' his thick, uncombed hair 'n' felt 'im nod afore he unclasped th' instrument's case 'n' took th' violin oot. Us allowin' 'im to admire it for a while afore I heard Malcolm to stride ower to Finn, hoistin' 'im up from his chair 'n' ontae th' floor.

"Gey weel noo…Ye got yer presents, 'n' it's time for us to leave yer maw to prepare that pie for ye afore she heads to th' bakery…'N' ye need to change yet again lad…yer breeches are all topsy-turvy", he announced, me finally breakin' intae a slight laugh o' me ain, 'til heard th' significant thud o' th' case to be placed oan one o' th' side tables afore I followed Malcolm 'n' Finn's chatterin' voices wi' a smile. 'Em goin' straight to upstairs, where I stairted to clear oot th' dining table from th' remnants o' wrapping paper 'n' other matter scattered aboot by th' zealous hauns o' th' bairn, followin' th' wall wi' me haun in a familiar fashion afore throwin' th' papers intae th' fireplace 'n' stashin' th' still usable ribbons intae a wee chest oan th' rim o' it. Neist turnin' aroond to dauner ower to th' cabinet to fetch th' lemons 'n' th' rest o' th' ingredients from their ain places I'd last left 'em to wait for th'day, while kennin' every nook 'n' corner o' this hoose 'n' th' locations o' its furniture nae to trip ontae 'em me steps swiftly takin' me across th' scullery. Me havin' th' followin' hour to prepare th' promised pie, till efter a usual breakfast it would be th' time for me to say me temporary farewells, since I wasn't to be home to escort Finn 'n' Malcolm to their trip when they would eventually leave efter doin' th' agreed hoosework to help me get by oan me ain….Me nae helpin' but sigh at th' thought, as although I was awready accustomed to spend even several weeks alone whenever Finn had traveled to his father's estate wi' Malcolm, for some reason this time aroond to be left to me ain devices for even week felt somewhat challengin'…Lonely. But as I gave it a mair profound thought I came to th' result that such sentiment must've been caused by th' emotions that this day always resurfaced naw matter how long it had been since all that which had set me life intae this particular course had occurred…Changin' it permanently. Although I hadn't thought so at th' time, becomin' a maw to have been th' best thing that could've happened to me then. Because if I hadn't had Finn'n' his future to consider, I was sure I wouldn't have been able to recover from th' trauma that day had left at its wake ten years ago.

* * *

"Ye have all ye need? Warm claes 'n' enough provisions till ye get to Roshven?" I inquired as fiddled wi' Finn's backpack, efter th' breakfast aboot two hours later indeed inspectin' its contents to make sure everythin' previously talked upoan from blankets to any minor but essential piece o' equipment had been packed. Earnin' meself likelie a frustrated eye-roll from me son as I heard 'im snort, even he rarely expressed it, his voice havin' a clear tint o' irritation ower me expected fuss (since he'd ne'er spent a night ootdoors, yet alone several o' 'em wi'oot any possibility to return home to sleep afore venturin' oot again. This adventure o' 'em naturally causin' me to have some motherly reservations, although Malcolm would be wi' Finn at all times as barefooted Scotsman, who'd practically been raised by th' Scottish moors).

"Aye, maw. Ye've rummaged thro' me things enough many times to make sure that I have", he sighed, me lettin' oot an amused sigh as then turned towards 'im to pull 'im closer. For his this time further annoyance to stroke his hair a bit mair afore me hauns moved doon to straighten oot his still quite awry shirt 'n' vest, me smile widenin' as I could feel 'im fidget under me fingers uneasily.

"I suppose I have. Ye haven't lost th' penknife I gave ye last year?"

"Naw, maw."

"Awright then. Have a safe trip 'n' take care o' one another. 'N' noo that ye have yer compass 'n' are much adept navigator than yer uncle his, make sure he doesn't get lost to th' highlands 'n' gets back home wi' ye", I told 'im wi' a laugh, at th' sound o' Malcolm's consentin' huff comin' from behind me me kennin' 'im to be smilin' as Finn nodded in concur. His lips as weel spread intae a joyous grin as me fingers lastly brushed ower his cheeks, his forehead however then retreatin' intae a scowl as me left haun still lingered oan his dear coupon. Me then hearin' 'im shift to his left to snatch his hat I'd previously fetched from his room, me somehow much mair emotional response to this moment o' but brief separation apparently bein' too much for 'im 'n' he sounded givenly timorous as he then broke th' ensued silence.

"I will maw. Can I go do th' firewood noo?"

"'N' th' cows?" I asked challengingly, hardly holdin' back me snicker at th' lack o' response o' Finn's in regards to his earlier promise he as expected hadn't probably intended o' keepin'. Malcolm however savin' 'im by th' time th' lad had frozen to th' doorwey by joinin' 'im, equal mirth in his voice.

"Ye say what? Let's see who'll be finished first…'N' th' one who wins gets to eat third o' yer maw's delicious pie, sounds guid to ye lad?"

O' coorse it did, 'n' almost instantly efter Malcolm had said that Finn let oot yet another enthusiastic utterance afore dartin' towards th' garden (that was th' shortest wey to get to th' woodshed that was located at th' sidelines o' th' residence neist to th' wee barn where we kept oor few animals) 'n' screamin' his goobyes to me as he went. Wishin' me a guid day, me simply daunerin' to th' door as weel wi' a sweet smile afore leant against th' frame o' it, both Malcolm 'n' me kennin' that regardless o' th' competition juist agreed oan Finn nae to be able to get thro' th' load o' cuttin' all that wood awaitin' within th' shed wi'oot his uncle's necessary help. Speakin' o' th' man, me soon feeling his haun to wrap aroond mine afore raisin' it by his chest. Squeezin' me fingers in a manner that urged me to be at ease.

"I will keep an eye oan th' lad. Fret nae."

"Ye always do…Which is why I won't. I juist shall feel so terribly alone when neither o' ye won't be 'ere", I answered truthfully, even allowin' a slightly despondent sigh to slip me lips afore I returned back inside to go fetch me shawl 'n' cane, ready to leave meself. However me gettin' stopped by Malcolm's ever so gentle hauns that secured oan me arms afore th' usual wey o' cannily bringin' me closer, somethin' at his hert he nevertheless was unable to say then although I could tell 'im to want to. 'Im simply goupin' at me for a moment afore releasin' an amused breath o' his ain, instead o' me lips 'im placin' this time a lingerin' winch oan me cheek.

"Then wait for th' end o' neist week wi' anticipation, for then ye have much mair to be glad aboot. Have an enjoyable day, Miranda."

"Ye too, Malcolm."

I then lastly brushed a haun across th' man's cheek as weel wi' a tender smile afore exited th' hoose, stoppin' at th' porch only to wrap meself wi' th' shawl 'n' to thread th' basket oan me left arm afore ascended th' few steps 'n' turned to me right. To follow th' front o' th' hoose to one o' th' three gates cornerin' th' sides o' th' garden that would take me to th' path leadin' towards th' town that was but a few minutes dauner awa'. Breathin' in th' freish air as listened to th' sounds o' birds singin' in th' trees aroond me 'n' th' townsfolk along wi' their animals enlivenin' th' mornin', indeed comin' to th' conlusion that it might've as weel been that at some point that day it would stairt rainin'. Th' chills I then got provin' that, 'n' which made me happy that I hadn't indeed left th' hoose wi'oot th' scarf, indicatin' th' by this time fully risen sun to have become obstructed by th' amassin' clouds. Me only hopin' these signs o' an upcomin' doonpour nae to develop intae a storm this very evening Malcolm 'n' Finn were set to set oot to their trip.

I have somewhat meandered from th' initial story, noo haven't I? From th' one that I stairted to tell, which explains how did I find meself from this secluded town at th' Scottish highlands, livin' wi' a son 'n' leadin' a whole freish life despite o' all that happened oan that day ten years ago that could've destroyed any chance for that I noo had should I have let it. Weel, as I told ye afore, efter th' battle o' Calypso's maelstrom I'd been found from th' sea by one o' Taran's ships, 'n' th' man who'd been beside me wi' Margareth th' moment I'd first come to had been naw other than Malcolm. Taran's younger brother by ower twenty years, th' family's evening star so to speak, whom me late husband had placed second in command o' his fleet in case somethin' lik' th' destruction o' _th' Endeavour_ would've happened…'N' despite o' me dear hopes 'o dyin' to both to that physical but also mental torment I'd been under due to me severe injuries 'n' hertbreak, efter recognizin' th' brooch wi' his family crest oan it pinned to me dress 'n' realized me identity, Malcolm to have done everythin' in his power to help me recover. Me to have been placed intae one o' th' ship's cabins under th' care o' th' Naval Surgeon, regardless o' his efforts to heal me, th' attack oan _th' Endeavour_ to have still left me wi' permanent damage. Deprivin' me o' me eyesight, as I'd come to learn efter wakin' up aboot a week later, 'n' neither had th' doctor been able to restore me leg to th' same state as it had been. It bein' a doonright miracle accordin' to 'im 'n' Malcolm that I'd been able to keep it, as th' impairments had been that terrifyin'…But there I'd been. Alive, but in every wey broken 'n' losin' all will to live wi' every wakin' hour enablin' me to think back to all that I'd been deprived…Th' cruel destiny th' Goddess 'erself had warned to play a major role in me life to have stolen everythin' from me. William to have died, 'n' me husband to have also left me wi' nothin' noo that I'd been totally alone…Crippled 'n' forlorn…Or so I'd thought, as lik' ye've awready come to ken that wasn't all Taran had left me wi'. Efter I'd recovered maist o' me strength wi' tenacious support o' both Maggie 'n' Malcolm, aboot three months in oor journey to Scotland I stairted to experience seasickness unlik' I'd ever felt. As th' nausea however didn't relent wi' any remedy th' doctor came up wi', 'n' I continued to show signs o' somethin' utterly else than mere sickness caused by th' rockin' o' th' vessel, soon enough me findin' oot for me at th' time utmaist terror that I was wi' child. Me state to have gone completely unnoticed to that point because o' me other injuries, but efter th' doctor had examined me he'd confirmed Maggie's suspicions aboot me to be pregnant wi' Taran's bairn.

Th' thought o' a baby growin' inside me had filled me wi' horror, only addin' to me awready existin' feeling o' loneliness as I'd been then forced to think aboot raisin' a bairn I hadn't even wanted all oan me ain. It however bein' indeed much due to Malcolm's influence 'n' kindess that had helped me to accept me situation 'n' th' eventual comin' o' th' bairn rather quickly, me however still havin' me reservations aboot takin' upoan th' task o' becomin' a parent all oan me ain lik' me maw wance, as in th' weeks that followed we came closer to th' shores o' England 'n' I eventually had been given permission to leave me cot. Me nae to have believed it, but given wi' a bit mair purpose to go oan wi' th' baby 'n' all that I still had awaitin' me, me findin' meself able to stop lullin' in me sorrow ower William 'n' join Malcolm for dauners oan deck. 'Im doin' a remarkable job at bein' able to brin' me oot me cabin entirely wance aboot two mair months later efter crossin' th' vast Atlantic we arrived to oor destination. Oor still long journey from there continuin' by carriage, as due to th' shortage in th' ship's provisions efter th' lenghty crossin' we'd been forced to dock to a port ootside o' Scotland, from where we then crossed th' border oan land. During th' weeks o' travelin' thro' th' Scottish highlands 'n' sleepin' in several inns along th' wey Malcolm 'n' I connectin' in a wey that had carried throughoot th' passed years, naturally lik' a man 'n' th' wife o' his late brother would, but he also became that sole mainstay that prevented me from gettin' owerwhelmed by th' changes happening aroond me. His gentleman lik' manners 'n' instant familiarity that had felt but congenial in me frail mental state to have brought me th' comfort I'd desperately coveted to maintain me stability, th' man succeedin' in bringin' me closer to meself again by th' time we'd reached th' end o' oor voyage 'n' arrived to th' McTavish estate. By which time I was wee ower me sixth month in th' pregnancy, 'n' th' constant shakin' o' th' carriage had stairted to bother me a great deal.

I still remember th' first time I arrived to th' family manor o' me husband's crystal clear. Everythin' that noo was to be mine as th' widow o' th' former Laird o' th' hoose however still feelin' but streenge 'n' unwanted, th' vast halls 'n' grand rooms that I could see in me mind while Malcolm described 'em for me 'n' which echoed from oor steps fillin' me wi' nervousness wi' their emptiness. As regardless o' how weel Malcolm had tried to prepare me for th' challenges awaitin' me at th' manor as th' freish Lady o' th' hoose, I hadn't still been prepared enough for me intake to be able to keep up wi' th' reality. 'N' neither had I been ready for Malcolm 'n' Taran's great-grandmother (th' self proclaimed patriarch o' th' hoosehold, since for many years she'd been th' sole woman to carry th' McTavish name afore me), whom I'd met immediately without a delay when Malcom had first given me a slight tour aboot th' manor 'n' detailed th' gardens spreading behind it for me while bringin' me ower to th' windows o' one o' th' numerous parlors, where he'd then left me to wait while he went to inform th' woman o' oor arrival. Me nae kennin' was it th' bairn movin' aboot me womb or was it me nerves causin' me stomach to turn as I waited 'er to be brought doonstairs to meet me, nae findin' meself able to sit doon, as I'd heard a number o' things aboot Mrs. McTavish, 'n' Macolm's talks aboot 'er had given me an impression that she was truly disinclined to suffer any strangers in this hoose. It naturally causin' me to fear for 'er in some wey due to me acquired station as th' woman who in a few months time would give birth to th' heir o' all this land 'n' this estate. Nae helpin' but think how it would affect th' elderly Lady's perception o' me efter gettin' accustomed o' managin' th' affairs o' th' manor within th' family alone. However efter some time waitin' 'n' hearin' steps to approach th' parlor, me turnin' aroond wi' as stoic expression oan me coupon as I could muster. Remindin' meself that I had naw reason to fear for th' woman, since I indeed was noo Lady o' this hoose, wi' noo need to kowtow 'er in any wey. Me hauns settin' ontae th' huge grown bulge o' me midriff as me brother-in-law's voice reached me lugs 'n' he walked his great-grandmother intae th' room, although I couldn't see th' woman me bein' able to sense 'er expected aloofness from th' wey I heard 'er halt juist ootside th' first row o' chairs. 'Er indeed somewhat dissappointed soundin', age ridden voice stairtin' to address me.

"So it is ye then?" she'd questioned, me tellin' meself to stay composed as gathered 'er to be keekin' me up 'n' doon, assessin' me. "I have to say to be quite put oot. Doilt, taken me great-grandson's as weel as men's general notably mair stunnin' taste in wummin."

Th' jab in 'er comment aboot me given plainer appearance in comparison to other representatives o' me sex, but I didn't let it bother me as had decided nae to try to adopt a guise o' any other kind o' person from who I was. 'Er juist havin' to come to accept me th' wey I appeared to 'er, me then inclinin' me heid slightly as made a slight curtsey to greet 'er. "I am what I am, Madam."

"Aye. 'N' th' soon to be maw o' yer late husband's son, I see", she remarked, 'er then startlin' me as I felt a tip o' an unmistakable cane to touch me side, turnin' me aroond mair soo that th' woman could take a guid keek at me belly afore she soon continued. "'N' by th' extent ye're showin' at this point, it it certain that th' bairn will grow to become a strong 'n' resilient one, juist lik' his father…'N' hasn't anyone told ye that ye're in naw such position to curtsey to me? Since as o' th' night this bairn came to be, ye've become th' unquestionable Marchioness o' Rothesay."

I was somewhat stunned by th' woman's words, but in a different wey than I'd imagined. 'Er then surprisin' me even further by releasin' another disappointed sigh, but this time 'er disenchantment hadn't been reserved for me, or as it was neist proven ne'er had when she continued to be th' one to brin' th' silence to its end as th' sole person who carried oan th' conversation.

"To wed 'n' impregnate a young thing lik' ye 'n' then have th' gall to die…In all me years o' keepin' a close eye oan his doings I ne'er learned to understand that lad…He wasn't a young man any longer for heaven's sakes, 'n' yet he decided to tak' upoan 'imself yet another wifie ower twice younger than 'im! Juist lik' his maw he was, in which case I believe we could deduce all o' this nae to have to come as that great o' a shock when th' apple indeed doesn't fall that far from th' tree…Weel, let us thank th' same heavens for 'im nae to be 'ere efter all to ruin ye as he did with th' other lass. Taran ne'er learned how to treat a woman right, but oan th' second thought…noo we'll ne'er ken whether or nae he'd paid heed to th' fate o' poor Marjorie 'n' decided to re-invent 'imself as a husband wi' ye, especially when God decided to bless ye wi' his son 'n' heir, where such fortune ne'er befalled upoan 'er…"

I made a slight confused frown, th' revelation o' me nae efter all bein' Taran's first wife dismayin' me only briefly, when I then came to think aboot th' emotion I could've heard in Mrs. McTavish' voice when it spoke o' Taran 'n' me marriage 'n' in which predicament it had left me. Me then releasin' a sad sigh as I relaxed a wee mair, cradlin' me stomach in slight woe then as I realized that behind th' poignant delivery o' th' woman there was still a relative that must've mourned ower Taran's death.

"I am sorry for yer loss, Madam."

"Weel, I'm nae. Sadly he only got what he deserved by insistin' to play those political games wi' th' English, I say. 'N' sure that noo that he's gone ye're life will become much mair easier to tolerate, since ye don't seem all that distraught ower th' fact that yer husband has died, 'n' ye are carryin' his bairn maist likely but unwantedly. Which raises th' question which I nevertheless am gey sure aboot wi'oot askin'; did ye even care for me grandson? 'N' don't ye mince yer words nor spout oot comfortable lies, juist th' truth will suffice. As I ken that he couldn't have luved ye. He was incapable o' expressin' such sentiment that would've provided a foundation for a happy marriage…His foremaist wifie proved that assumption correct. Wasted awa' by misery she was…Which must make ye glad that ye don't have to face th' same fate."

She had utterly shocked me wi' 'er directness, but lik' she urged me, indeed acknowledged it to serve naw purpose to even try to come upoan a believable lie when she seemed to have a talent to see thro' people 'n' their facades. Therefore wi'oot me wi' naw avail tryin' to fool 'er only tellin' 'er th' truth, but nae all o' it includin' th' fact how me hert would forever belong to certain other man only, but only that me union wi' Taran hadn't been a product o' any such emotion as she'd deduced.

" _In truth_ , Madam…Oor marriage was arranged but oot o' convenience. A transaction made atween two people hopin' to benefit from oor union…That is all oor marriage was. 'N' I agreed to it while under such knowledge…But also because I believed havin' 'im as me husband would also profit me by securin' me future. But although oor agreement to wed was but for practical reasons, I am sad that he has died. For if anythin' he was thoughtful o' me to th' end", I revealed, in th' end lettin' me coupon drop as I placed a haun oan me stomach again. Ravaged by th' turmoil o' emotions wance mair, 'n' for a moment I gave meself permission to keek as in fact rueful as I still in some part o' me was aboot bein' there. Interrogated o' me attachments to Taran by his great-grandmother, who nevertheless didn't seem to become offended by me response lik' previously expressed. Efter one mair, but this time aroond contemplative silence oan th' ol' woman's part me simply hearin' 'er shift slightly afore apprently turnin' oan 'er heels, me hearin' th' clatter o' 'er gutties as she daunered awa' from us 'n' oot o' th' room.

"Come along then. I'll brin' ye to yer husband's rooms that are to be yers from this day oanward. Malcolm shall instruct th' servants to brin' yer belongings upstrairs later oan."

Th' months leadin' to me eventual labor went past slowly. In me tryin' to come to terms wi' th' life in th' McTavish manor, me however nae feelin' meself quite at home as Malcolm by every passin' day hoped while doin' his best to welcome me to th' family while aware o' th' tribulations all that had taken me there had brought upoan me. Me still even becomin' quite attached to Cullodena, nae all that much later from comin' to live wi' 'er findin' that from that at first hard to approach, pride ol' woman I could find a similar warm individual I'd had in Mattie, although th' women's personalities were completely different. Malcolm's great-grandmother bein' indeed willful 'n' doonright stern woman, but wance one got to ken 'er 'n' saw past 'er age 'n' th' bitterness that had built within 'er during th' lone years spend as part o' McTavish family, she came aff as a benevolent soul. One from whom I received th' much needed advice 'n' support in th' matters concernin' th' bairn soon to be born, Cullodena who'd personally delivered several babies to th' McTavish clan includin' Taran 'n' even Malcolm preparin' me to th' eventual delivery, 'n' wance th' time finally came stayin' wi' me at all times from th' moment o' th' first trevails to th' eventual birth (by th' time th' family doctor as weel as a midwife had been called, since th' woman was over 90 years o' age, 'n' by naw circumstance could've done th' same to me to what she'd done to many wives o' McTavish clan afore me).

Me spirits had conclusively bettered th' minute I'd made th' final push efter hours o' strugglin' to cope wi' th' pain but mildly dulled by th' consumption o' th' strong McTavish whiskey, 'n succeeded in bringin' Finn to this world despite o' all me fears 'n' doubts o' bein' able to live thro' th' dauntin' experience. Upoan receivin' 'im in me arms for th' first time 'n' feelin' his toaty body to fit perfectly to th' bend o' me arm indeed wakin' somethin' within me I hadn't afore believed to conquer th' ever harrowin' misery that had kept me captive for th' whole durance o' th' pregnancy. However that perfect, wee creature o' me ain changin' all that, as although I was still gey much horrified o' th' challenge o' motherhood noo that I was finally holdin' th' livin', breathin' offspring o' me ain but seconds efter his birth. Lik' all maws were kenned to have said instant bond formin' atween me 'n' me bairn which I couldn't explain, even I hadn't given much thought o' lament to me blindness afore due to me owerall apathy to th' present itself, that moment me wishin' mair than ever that I could've seen me son wi' me ain eyes. Wanted to behold th' bairn that in a blink o' an eye by simply layin' there, screamin' his lungs oot in me hold, had saved me from eternity o' wallowin' in squalor that perhaps wi' time could've sent me doon th' same path as Taran's first wife…(It bein' however ne'er told what actually had happened to 'er by neither Cullodena nor Malcolm, who'd been too young o' a lad to remember 'er 'n' 'er death).

I hadn't heard from Peter since th' day I'd last seen 'im aboard th' sinkin' _Endeavour_. I was convinced he was alive, but where he currently was remained as an utter mystery to me as time continued to pass 'n' I adapted to me role as a maw 'n' th' Lady o' th' hoose, where I'd left all th' matters involvin' th' clan to be handled by Malcolm, who efter all was a McTavish by blood 'n' was much mair knowledgeable aboot their weys 'n' culture than I was. Me concentratin' maistly in raisin' Finn to th' best o' me ability while still carryin' me inescapable duties as th' Marchioness o' Rothesay manor, one year turnin' to two, till somethin' unexpected happened in that particular spring. Me to have been oot daunerin' in th' gardens when one o' th' servants had come to inform me to have a visitor who claimed to be me brother. Th' instant 'n' surprisin' thought o' Peter to have turned intae mere shock as instead o' 'im I'd been greeted by Edward 'n' his family in th' foyer they'd been left to wait in. Me nae bein' able to descibe me joy to have heard his voice call oot me name in delight wance I stepped inside, efter th' made introductions 'n' when I'd gotten th' chance to familiarize meself wi' Edward's sons 'n' Anne, me hearin' what had happened to 'im efter we'd last met. Since survivin' th' sinkin' o' _th' Endeavour_ due to th' circumstances I but later learned to have involved Peter, Edward to have gone to Spain to continue his search o' his family, eventually findin' 'em wi' th' unexpected help o' who else but Jack, but wance th' reunited family had traveled back to their home in Cornwall they'd found almost nothin' to be left o' their past life or posessions. Their hoose naturally abandoned 'n' looted from everythin' valuable along th' years. In th' end decidin' to take that wee that was left o' their belongings 'n' journey to Scotland to McTavish manor efter Edward had accidentally learned me to have survived th' annihilation o' th' ship from one o' his ol' friends who was engaged in some business wi' th' McTavish clan…Juist like I'd lived years under th' belief that he'd perished along wi' me uncle 'n' everyone else….Only one I knew to have survived wi' certainty bein' Peter whom I hazily could still remember to have returned back to fetch me 'n' therefore barely saved me from ultimate death.

Efter Edward had settled 'imself 'n' his family to Scotland permanently, he'd finished his studies, in a few followin' years earned 'imself a doctorate 'n' opened a practise to keep 'imself 'n' his family provided for. Where I, although life couldn't have had mair wonderful turn by me brother turnin' up to brighten up me days further, as said even I had everythin' a woman could desire for to maintain a happy, content life, mine wasn't lik' that in close inspection. Nae wance in those three years that I lived in McTavish manor me to have felt meself completely content, therefore me eventually makin' th' decision o' leavin' me husband's family 'n' movin' awa' to th' far awa' town o' Glenuigh. Malcolm to have understood me reasons o' leavin', 'n' wi' Edward's encouragement me brother-in-law had helped me arrange me affairs at Finn 'n' me freish home. Us to have found a hoose that naw one had lived in for years by th' cliffs, but which still had been in quite decent condition, Malcolm owerseein' th' restorarion o' it, during which th' hoose o' three rooms was enlarged to six. Three in both floors, accordin' to me wishes Malcolm makin' sure that a barn as weel as a garden were also part o' th' finished construction. Afore I moved in us acquirin' th' needed furniture 'n' animals, makin' th' finished hoose inhabitable, afore I'd gotten th' chance to stairt to plan th' neist stage in th' plans involvin' me future; stairtin' th' business o' me ain.

Th' local baker hadn't been all that pleased when I'd gotten meself a store from town 'n' established me bakery, it becomin' mair successful than I imagined in a year's time wi' at times some serious hangin' oan, when th' clientel stairted to get to ken me 'n' what me bakery offered compared to th' rivarlin' one (that sold close to nothin' else than bread 'n' rolls, where from th' stairt I'd decided to give me clients th' best selection o' both sweet 'n' salty baked guids)…It shortly efter becomin' clear which o' th' establishments th' townspeople preferred, 'n' although I hadn't created me ain business for th' sake o' drivin' me rivals to shut doon their ain shops, I hadn't felt guilty when th' other store had been closed due to th' growin' success o' mine. It to have nae happened however if I hadn't had th' wonderful employees to help me business to reach th' popularity it noo enjoyed, one o' 'em bein' Maggie, whom I'd taken wi' me from th' McTavish residence efter releasin' 'er from th' family's service. Along wi' th' rest o' th' slaves Taran had acquired throughoot th' years afore meetin' me, feelin' therefore obliged to continue to serve me in some form Maggie to have been mair than eager to stairt to work in me bakery…But th' greatest reason 'o coorse was that as much as Malcolm, also Maggie had made me stay in th' McTavish manor greatly mair bearable, 'n' she'd become dearest o' all me friends I had in this town. Us to have continued to support one another during this past decade, especially efter she'd also found 'erself a husband aboot five years ago 'n' stairted a family o' 'er ain. Also although I'd had years gettin' used to life as a blind person, me still nae to have been able to get thro' th' days wi'oot 'er always bein' there to help me, especially at th' shop. For she as weel as th' other lasses I'd hired to help me in th' bakery did maist o' th' practical work, where I concentrated to th' general upkeep o' th' establishment. Me nae to have been able either to tak' care o' th' financin' or survive th' squiggles o' managin' a business if it weren't for Malcolm's occasional input thro' advice given in letters 'n' during his visits wance every couple o' months.

So noo mair than satisfied o' th' wey me life had turned oot I released a content sigh as came to a halt in front o' me shop efter roundin' th' familiar last corner I kenned from memory to signify me to have reached th' correct street. Me to have come to ken th' streets o' this place lik' me ain pockets, which was only given 'n' essential for me to move aboot th' town wi'oot a constant need o' an escort, 'n' therefore free o' all fear or doubt aboot me trained, infallible sense o' direction I daunered across th' street till felt me arm to meet wi' th' iron railin' o' th' few stairs leadin' up to th' bakery. Me directin' me steps then to me left while let me haun slide across th' wall afore I was met wi' nothin', neist headin' forward within th' alley separatin' me shop from th' neighbourin' dress shop, as me intention to enter from th' back door since th' front entrance was always kept closed 'til th' time th' bakery would be opened, 'n' as I kenned Maggie was awready inside makin' th'day's vendibles. Efter but a few paces me reachin' th' end o' it 'n' arrivin' to th' backyard, me haun wance again runnin' across th' wall til it found th' door handle 'n' turned it. As always it swingin' within 'n' lettin' me inside, th' wonderful, 'n' extremely strong scent o' cinnamon pastries 'n' currently cookin' cornbread fillin' th' room as smile rose oan me lips, me placin' th' basket oan th' table situated directly to me right as I pushed th' door closed. Listenin', callin' for Maggie whom I'd heard nae to be in th' scullery, thinkin' 'er to have gone ower to th' shop. As she however didn't answer me deemin' 'er to have perhaps stepped ootside to go fetch some igredients that had managed to be left oot o' th' invetory yesterday 'n' therefore ran oot, me hangin' me shawl to th' coat rack afore went ower to th' table to check what Maggie had had th' time to cook up in regard to th' hour that we still had left afore openin' th' bakery. Satisfied wi' 'er progress as always me then movin' ower to ingredients cabinet to take it upoan meself to stairt th' preparations for th' scones that sold lik' hot cakes during midday, however efter I'd been able but to take doon th' flour 'n' sugar along wi' a clean bowl, sudden rattle comin' indeed from th' shop woke me attention. Me haltin' in middle o' claimin' th' honey from one o' th' shelves as turned me heid towards th' door leadin' to th' shop side, callin' Maggie's name again. Wonder fillin' me as I was met but wi' silence, everythin' wance again seemin' lik' I was alone in th' bakery. But I wasn't, me then pickin' up th' low thuds o' uneven, saunterin' steps that I now quickly recognized nae to belong to a woman.

Somewhat suspicious 'n' guarded I then rounded th' table, wi' silent, careful steps meself daunerin' ower to th' second door 'n' unfurled it slowly, wi' some mair intent listenin' to th' quiet me then distinctly hearin' someone wander aboot th' shop. Clatter o' steel scrapin' against metal tellin' me th' intruder to be armed whoever he was, this observation only addin' to me caution 'n' wi' a slight frown I came to a brief halt 'n' extended me left arm to me side. To locate th' linen cabinet at th' wee corridor that separated th' scullery from th' bakery 'n' inside which we stored a flintlock pistol in case o' situations such as this (Malcolm to have taught me to shoot, much to me surprise for 'im to have even suggested th' idea, since at th' time I'd been mair than convinced o' nae bein' able to do close to anythin' noo that I was blind). As I drew 'me ain only weapon me attentive lugs pickin' up th' sound o' smackin' as th' person currently loiterin' at th' premises had probably found whatever products Maggie had awready placed oan display. Th' creek that I then heard th' front door to release tellin' me it to have indeed bein' open, unlocked by th' character who'd broken in, upoan takin' in these facts me takin' a sturdy hold o' th' pistol afore released a long sigh. Comin' oot from behind th' wall efter hearin' th' man to stop his sneakin' aboot th' room in presumed search o' money or other valuables, me apparently causin' 'im to stiffen to his spot by th' sound o' th' scrapin' noise one o' th' tables made when he undoubtedly turned towards me efter hearin' me enter. To face th' barrel o' th' pistol that I raised towards 'im, although I naturally couldn't see 'im, to have been able to pinpoint his rough location thro' mere sound o' his breathin' that was rather loud in fact.

"If it is money ye're efter, ye find none 'ere. Oor revenue isn't stored within' th' shop, 'n' futhermair there's nothin' 'ere that could interest a thief lik' ye. So please, if ye have naw other business to attend 'ere, I ask o' ye to leave immediately…Otherwise I'm feart I must fire this pistol 'n' pray for me lucky stars to hit somethin' to make ye think better o' stayin'."

"Then thank goodness that I have not in fact come in mind of thieving…But you are wrong though love, in fact I have found something in here that is highly worth of me interest…if not these cream puffs."

I frowned in utmaist bewilderment then, lowerin' th' pistol juist slightly as mulled ower th' familiarity o' th' replied man's voice, afore for me ultimate dismay found meself recognizin' it. Nae to have believed to come to hear it 'n' its swaggerin' intonation ever again in me life that had been filled wi' amusement, probably due to th' sight o' me astounded face.

"Jack?"

* * *

 _ **Scottish vocabulary:**_

 _ **Pronouns etc:**_

 _ **o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him, me = my, nae = not**_

 _ **Recurrent & other words:**_

 _ **maw= mum/mother, hoosehold= household, afore= before, me= my, hert= heart, aye= yes, ne'er= never, wee= small/little, awready= already, ken= know, efter= after, doon= down, as weel= as well, goup= stare, wance again/mair= once again/more, 'til= until, likelie= probably, keek= look, ower= over, claes=clothes, aboot= about, streenge= strange, wey= way, haun= hand, ain= own, oot= out, neist= next, winch= kiss, efternoon= afternoon, lik'= like, gey/pure= very, stairt= start, turn up= arrive, awa'= away, wey= way, wi'oot= without, o' coorse= of course, heid= head, dauner= walk, timorous= shy, freish= new, wi'= with, juist= just, toaty= tiny, doilt=confused, gutties= shoes, thro'= through, ne'er= never, geggy= mouth, lugs= ears, naw= no, th'morra= tomorrow, scunnered = bored/fed up, wummin = women, tak' = take, coupon= face, face= expression, glaikit= stupid, th'day= today, wifie = woman/wife, scullery = kitchen, 'ere= here, bairn= child, jalouse= guess, goup=stare, wheest= quiet, aff= off, luv=love, atween = between, I'm feart = I'm afraid**_


	27. Entry 26

**The Final Entry**

* * *

"Jack?" I questioned dumbfounded, th' pistol I was still pointin' to th' abruptly appeared pirate's wey falterin' as I tried to wrap me heid aroond th' fact that Jack Sparrow thro' some quirk o' fate had stumbled upoan me bakery efter ten years o' nae meetin' 'im or hearin' what had become o' 'im since last seein' 'im…Me bein' able to imagine th' simper th' man must've directed at me as he maist likely raised his hauns matter-o'-factly at me dismayed remark, his response signifyin' 'im to be gesturin' towards me 'n' me hold up weapon.

"Aye, love. So let us not see to this reunion by ye shooting the messenger…Since that would make me suspect ye to be far less delighted to see me than I anticipated, and such rashness never seems to do other good than losing the message."

"Jack…How…Why are ye 'ere?" I asked, me lips spreadin' intae a doilt smile efter frownin' slightly at his peculiar reply. Me indeed puttin' awa' th' pistol noo that I kenned th' threat o' danger to have been for naught since it was only this miscreant o' me acquiaintance who'd been responsible o' breakin' in…Me however havin' naw intention o' lettin' that slide, naw matter how stupefied I was to meet 'im again efter so many years.

"Did I not just inform ye of my business, deary? And yet here you are, just like in the past…instead of rejoicing, after such a long time apart, greeting me anything but civily by pointing a pistol at me. Had I known ye to have moved on from those physical displays of salutation that came so naturally to you to more profound firepower I would've greatly reconsidered of coming here to save my hide from permanent mark of yer ever fickle companionship…"

"I'm sorry, I juist…Ye startled me Jack. I thought I was th' only one 'ere", I answered wi' a slight amused breath, placin' th' pistol oan th' counter as imagned Jack to make an elaborate nod.

"Likewise. Since I arrived and found the shop empty despite of the information I'd come upon, I thought to be able to wait for your good self here undisturbed…Till ye indeed came waltzing in as an all changed, tougher damsel than the one I remember to have sailed with."

"Time changes a person. I'm nae that same lass anymair, Jack. As I reckon ye to have nae remained as th' exact same rum guzzlin', aggravatin' scounrdel wi' a devil's luck I remember ye as…"

Jack had picked up me sarcasm, 'n' therefore didn't get offended by me words, his ain tone glaced wi' mirth as he replied, reminiscent. "Don't be so sure aboot that, love. I will ever be the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow…and shall never change. It be who I am, and would rather give upon life altogether than to become anything but."

I said nothing to that as simply inclined me heid in understandin', levelin' a concurrin' smile to th' man's direction as then gave 'im time to perhaps gauge at me. To take me possibly somewhat changed, much older self in for 'im to make his observations lik' notice th' scars that adorned me skin as a memory o' th' events from a decade past. Despite o' all he must've found different aboot me, 'im still nae addressin' those differences as his voice was colored only by sincere delight neist.

"It's good to see ye, Miranda. I'm glad to find you to still doozie up nice after all these years."

"Weel, I wish I could say th' same…which is why ' _see'_ might nae be th' maist correct wey o' puttin' it", I responded, gesturin' to me eyes in turn 'n' th' silence that ensued expressed Jack's realization aboot me blindness 'n' probably answered to his wonders aboot me nae exactly meetin' his gaze even wance since comin' upoan 'im. Me then lettin' oot a sigh as me mind briefly reeled back to th' times I'd been in dealings wi' 'im, smilin' as swept some loose strands awa' from me coupon. "But I admit…it's guid to hear yer voice, Jack…Ye've aged."

"So have ye, deary. But in every respectable and most unbelittling way…And that's all I need to know to feel at ease, since I broke in with the sole expectation of a friendly slap on my cheek…"

I let out a slight laugh at his jest, shakin' me heid then at his previous words. "Please, don't be so modest. I hardly deserve it taken th' wey I treated ye in th' past. But aye, I'm mere an ol' maid noo…But also a providential 'n' accomplished woman in equal measure."

"I can see that…Ye're living all high and mighty with yer own means to an end and this lucrative setup of most humble nature", Jack mused, me imaginin' 'im getsurin' towards th' surrounding room afore then daunerin' closer to 'im, where I then heard 'im shift awa' from th' other side o' th' bakery 'n' move ower to th' counter where I'd previously stood. Me listenin' to 'im to shuffle oan his spot for awhile till th' telltalin' clatter o' a plate informed me th' pirate to have helped 'imself to another cream puff, th' followin' sound o' muchin' confirmin' that 'n' I hold back an uge to roll me eyes. In some streenge wey th' thought fillin' me wi' amusement as weel when such reaction indeed came so naturally, as if it hadn't efter all been but a day we last met. "How's life treating yer Ladyship as the well-endowed widower of an imposing clan leader here at the back of this particular beyond?"

"It's gey quiet. Dull even, to someone lik' ye at least who is always oan th' lookoot for adventures at their ever open horizon."

"Indeed…How can you find yourself content in living here? In this somnolent abode of gibberish yammering Lallans all walking about in skirts, men and women, surrounded by mere land and prodiguous herds of sheep and Red Coats."

"Weel, to a highly civilized globetrotter such as yerself it may nae indeed be much, but to a lone woman lik' me…it's mair than enough. I've built meself a life 'ere, 'n' noo I couldn't imagine to be anywhere else, nor to ever leave 'ere", I answered guid-humouredly, apparently surprisin' me unexpected visitor by feelin' me wey ower to th' other side o' th' counter to go fetch a bottle o' whiskey 'n' a pair o' glasses from under it. As a reply to th' yet another silence (as Jack must've been wonderin' aboot me undoubtedly surprisin' action o' pourin' us each a highly unanticipated drink) me tippin' me heid to his direction efter had filled me ain glass, offerin' 'im an explanation. "In me time spent wi' these yammering Lallans I've learnt to drink lik' one…since findin' oot guid Scottish brew to be an excellent companion in childbirth."

"Ye have a child, love?" Jack questioned, even further taken aback, 'n' I could practically see 'im frown at this revelation wi' me mind's eye. Me smile turnin' tender as I handed 'im his glass, noddin'.

"He turned ten years old this year."

"And what name came by this lad?"

"Finnegan."

Jack took a moment to answer, 'im then eventually perhaps shruggin' at me response 'n' accepted his glass, me hearin' th' rings oan his fingers to click against th' crystal as he raised it for a toast. Smile highly audible in his voice as I reckoned th' man to level his signature smirk at me upoan speakin'. "To him then. To him growing into as righteous and venturesome as his mother, and that I may yet have the pleasure of getting the lad join me in one of mine..."

"Don't push yer luck, Jack. We both ken that should he ever come to show such tendencies, he wouldn't have gotten 'em from me."

"I wonder, love. Ye have come a long wey from that lass I wance set oot to save wi' that eunuch o' a blacksmith who was smitten to ye so...All oan yer ain."

At th' mention o' William me smile turned sadder then as me heid bend a tad, me thinkin' a moment mair aboot Jack's real reasons to be 'ere, as even we hadn't parted in worst o' all terms, I still couldn't imagine 'im to have simply decided to come 'n' pay me a sudden visit. Therefore me then wrinklin' me foreheid in wonder as turned towards 'im, quizzical. "Is it William's death that has brought ye all this wey 'ere to see me?"

"Sort of and not. Like I told ye, I was asked to come. To make some inquiries."

"By whom? Oan whose errand ye may then be?"

"Would it in fact be such an impossibility for me to have according to me own fancy come to see you? After all the exploits we've wound up together to share I would think not ", Jack asked back cheekily, me makin' sideweys nod in response, afore let oot a slight laugh at th' sound o' 'im actually coughin' a bit efter downin' th' offered drink. Th' whiskey provin' quite strong even for 'im…

"I suppose nae. But th' neist time ye wish to meet me, do nae break intae me bakery nor to me hoose for that matter. I suffer naw visitors who come in by their ain leave."

"I'm sure to remember that…But now that I'm here and seen what I came here to see…I think ye're doing indeed well for yerself as a…contrained person", he observed, 'n' I kenned he wasn't this time aroond referrin' to me loss o' eyesight ('n' he must've taken notice o' th' limp in me dauner). Me however neither takin' offense o' his observations as only released another amused breath at th' sound o' his clear try to speak tactfully.

"It's awright Jack. Ye can say it."

"Ye're right, love. Ye've changed, and not only with the deficiency in the eyes and whatnot."

"Deprived o' yer ability to judge everythin' by first glance changes a person as much as time 'n' that supposed wisdom that comes wi' th' passing years…Makes 'em mair discernin'. I might be blind, but I still possess some virtues to counter it. Me beauty is in th' work o' me hauns…'n' as I suspect yer willingness to pay naw matter how guid o' a man ye may be Captain Sparrow, I suggest ye to put that cream puff doon afore Margareth there will take it by force", I said. To have heard th' maist silent steps o' returned Maggie to approach from th' direction o' th' scullery 'n' come to a halt behind Jack unbeknownst to 'im, where th' man's haun had wance mair made a visit at th' plate housin' th' freshly baked pastries, afore he then twirled aroond in surprise. To in turn discover th' young woman to stand behind 'im, wieldin' a rollin' pin to what it appeared to me as I could then hear a thud that th' wooden utensil made against th' counter as Maggie warned Jack nae to move. As I heard Jack shuffle back aroond 'n' drop th' third cream puff back oan th' plate me breakin' intae a laugh, wavin' a quellin' haun at Maggie as 'er voice then broke th' befallen silence.

"Is everythin' awright, Ma'am?"

"Aye, Maggie, ye can calm doon. Jack's nae 'ere to rob us."

"Could've fooled me, since he's a filibuster 'n' all", Maggie huffed, 'er comment causin' me smile to widen, where this time Jack seemed to be somewhat agitated by 'er remark. Turnin' aroond again to face 'er.

"Not just any everyday pirate lass. The one and only Captain Jack Sparrow at yer service, love. And that in mind, you should be privileged to gaze upon my magnificence with yer own eyes."

"From what Miranda has told me about ye, ye have nae such glorious reputation in me eyes to marvel ower, brigand."

I could tell Jack was disappointed by this, 'n' I could wance again imagine his coupon when he probably confronted me in turn, probably quirkin' his eyebrows at me exasperated.

"What have ye told her about me that justifies such dismissive ring to me name?"

"Only th' truth, Jack. How I owe ye 'n' can only thank me bad fortune to have met ye, or I wouldn't be standin' 'ere this day."

I hope Jack kenned what me response really meant, that he came to realize everythin' it hold includin' me initial respect for 'im, although he still hadn't become a bosom friend o' mine. Me still nae thinkin' anymair ill o' 'im 'n' wished all th' best for 'im, nae bein' able to tell why, but somehow I then did ken 'im to understand perfectly 'n' I supposed he was flashin' me one o' his broad, charmin' grins that I recalled all so weel from th' past. 'Im perhaps even tippin' his hat for me durin' that slight bow he gave me, as signified by th' rustle o' his claes that reeked o' familiar scent o' dirt 'n' sweat. Juist lik' then, me findin' meself smilin' at th' verity that perhaps he hadn't changed all that much efter all, even his breath havin' th' distinct odor o' rum as it then swept me coupon when he spoke.

"Ye have no idea, love. But be sure to know that one day I shall come to claim the return of my this time service."

I was again addled by Jack's enigmatic response, but didn't gain th' chance to make any specifyin' questions aboot his previous words as I was interrupted by th' abrupt noise o' glass hittin' th' floor. Me hearin' Jack to cringe as somethin' then rolled against me feet, me bendin' doon to pick up th' item 'n' efter a swift inspection realized it to be a bottle. Me fingers sweepin' ower th' smooth sides o' it 'n' lingered oan th' neck o' it as I made a slight frown, realizin' it to have fallen from Jack (me at first thinkin' it to be full o' rum , but efter determinin' it to be far too light to be filled wi' liguid fathomin' to be wrong). Me raisin' questionable eyebrows as heard th' man to take a pace towards me.

"What's this?"

"Only me most priced possession. Now, would you be a dear and hand it over Miranda, or must I insist with a little help of a sword like back in the day?"

O' coorse I did as he asked me, nevertheless bein' able to swear to have separated th' sound o' distant waves crashin' against somethin' colossal, although th' sea was close to a mile awa' from town, so impossible to be owerheard from 'ere. Jack nae either explainin' further what this bottle was 'n' what so important it hold as I heard 'im push it intae his jacket, however then thinkin' th' better o' askin' as he had his ain secrets to keep as always. Me then suddenly comin' to think o' one thing I'd for years hoped to be able to say to Jack, 'n' noo that I'd been given th' unexpected chance took a step forward meself. Placin' a grateful haun oan Jack's forearm, me visage again brightened up by this time but warm smile.

"Thank ye Jack…for what ye did to Edward all those years ago. He told me ye helped 'im to find his family by takin' 'im to Spain aboard _th' Pearl_."

"Isn't that just simply what I do these days?…Aiding ol' mates in their quandaries."

Me earlier frown noo resumed as lik' afore his reply made me but further baffled aboot what was it that he was actually talkin' aboot, his words 'n' delivery both maist hintin' 'n' unlike afore at that particular moment havin' an alternate meanin' which he however clearly wished to hide from me. But unlik' oan th' previous times I wouldn't let those insinuations pass, decidin' it to be th' time for me to really find oot what was it that Jack had truly traveled such a distance from th' Caribbean to 'ere for. But also lik' afore it was lik' he could've sensed me intentions as it was then when I heard his weapons to clatter against one another as he spun aroond, in th' end snatchin' th' wance discarded cream puff from th' plate afore I felt 'im take me left haun. Landin' a brief winch oan th' back o' it, talkin' afore I could.

"Well, me work here is done, this time so well that we can put an end to certain individual's torment and all leave this behind us. I tell him ye said hello…" he stated, me returnin' his gesture by only frownin' again afore shook me heid wance in th' followin' second he stairted to amble towards th' exit, in obvious mind o' leavin' as suddenly as he'd appeared. Nae payin' any heed oan th' countless questions displayed oan me coupon, as I simply turned towards his retreatin' form in dismay.

"What do ye mean? To whom?" I accosted, but regardless o' me somewhat demandin' tone Jack o' coorse bypassed it completely, leavin' me wi' nothin' as simply stopped at th' door curtly. Wi'oot a doubt yet another carefree grin plastered oan his lips as waved me goodbye.

"Ye'll find oot soon enough, love. Take care of yerself Miranda, and I promise to call on ye again if I ever need replenishment to me crew with a good pistol hand…or see if yer son would be willing to oblige me in a few years."

"Please don't", I breathed, in amusement, nae that I wouldn't ever wish to see th' man again, but would ne'er allow me son to step a single foot aboard th' same vessel as this particular Sparrow who then closed th' door efter 'imself. Only to open it again when he seemingly forgot somethin', his voice this time quizzical in turn as he addressed me.

"One more thing, deary…Where is yer house?"

"It's by the cliffside…But why…?"

Immediately efter that he vanished for guid. Th' door closin yet again, th' man nae to be seen again in years to come….Wi' one mair sigh 'n' thought o' th' juist left Jack me turnin' me back to th' entrance soon enough, listenin' to Maggie to finally let go o' 'er improvised weapon o' choice. Mere wonder colorin' 'er neist speakin' up voice.

"Wasn't that…?"

"So ye recognized 'im, Maggie?"

"Aye I did…Although he seemed much older from afore. Burdened by life."

"Years at sea take their toll…"

"What did he want o' ye, Ma'am?"

"Actually…I don't ken. I _do_ ken this wasn't juist a social call, as I would definitely put it past 'im to sail all this wey juist to give me th' time o' day…But I think he was sent 'ere by someone."

"Who, Ma'am?"

"He didn't tell me…Jack's always been an abstruse character to figure oot."

"Gey weel then…Shall I continue wi' th' bakin', Ma'am?"

"Aye, do that, Maggie. I will check oan th' shop in case somethin' else did fall intae oor guest's pockets in addition to those cream puffs…He's a pirate efter all."

* * *

I drew in a deep breath as felt the longboat to draw onto the shallows edging the rocky shore stretching in front of me, in slight qualm me taking a moment before I could make myself to take the defining step over the boat's railing and jump into the shin deep waves licking the sandy banks in as calm rhythm as I aspired to slow my quickened breathing. Should I have had my heart intact it to have undoubtedly throbbed uncontrollably in my chest when pace by pace I neared the dry land, having to stop just by the shoreline when I couldn't help but direct a doubtful look at my ship anchored some distance away from the bay we'd arrived a few hours ago…Me to have not being able to wait to get off the vessel and reach the shore after hearing the long awaited news from Jack, however now that I was at the doorstep of doing that what I'd been dreaming for far too many long years I was afraid…Afraid to take that step, although I wanted nothing more than to feel the soft soil under my boots again instead of the slippery floorboards of _the Dutchman_ 's deck. After simply staring down at the water splashing against my feet and dragging onto the sand, dampening it, I heartened myself to smother any uncertainty and vaulted forward. The moment I left the water and my foot settled onto the sturdy ground without any of that Calypso had warned me about occurring me chest swelling for unspeakable relief. Joy. As I took a few more steps inland, utterly bemused after a decade spent strictly at sea without getting the chance to walk on beaches such as this, I raised incredulous hands first to my face to feel the barnacles and other aquatic growth stuck to my person to have disappeared. Leaving but my old, familiar features of a man behind, elated grin spreading on my lips me then dropping to my knees to sink my hands into the sand. To close the soil into my palms upon closing my eyes, feeling the much yearned texture of it between my fingers, to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. That I was truly free of the ancient magic that had kept me away from these shores an eternity, that this truly was the day that I had waited for all those numerous nights to come…The one day I could walk on land and meet the one I'd longed for throughout those nights…Now that I had found her. As promised.

I released another, this time content breath as I raised my head to gaze up to the cliffs that rose above me, my eyes looking even higher and scouring the surrounding bay before finally locating the house Jack had mentioned. Me filling with instant delight upon allowing my irises to take in the abode and the garden that lied beside it, tenderness taking hold of me then as I remembered the woman who lived there, and whom Jack had been finally able to find after months and months of searching according to my request…Me not believing to be actually here after such a long while of coming to doubt my once made promise to her, at certain point thinking to never come to find her unlike I'd vowed to her, but Jack had done it. Since I'd sought him out to ask him to help me, him to have scoured all Scotland and managed to locate the one town Miranda had settled herself in…And now she was but a little further away from me after the several years of me aching to see her again since learning her to be alive.

After the battle against Beckett's Armada had ended in the sinking of _the Endeavour_ and I'd been led to believe by both of Miranda's brothers her to have went down with her, what had remained of my life had been left in utter misery. Shambles, me to have closed myself into my cabin for two weeks, refusing to leave as all I could think of was Miranda and how I was partly to blame in bringing upon her death. The thought of me to have killed her with the cannons of my very own ship stealing me of any trace of hope for my future and I'd simply wallowed in my woe, inconsolable. Heartbroken, although the languished organ no longer had beat within my chest to be able to slowly die away, it still to have felt like it when I had found nothing to bring me comfort in the following few years time went on, and I eventually had submitted to my purpose of ferrying souls of the dead enough to fulfill it. Until during one of my meetings with Elizabeth about five years past I'd heard from her Miranda to be alive, confirmed by the few letters she'd received from Edward which told her to be living somewhere in the Scottish highlands. To have left her husband's manor and withdrawn to live somewhere on her own…Me to have immediately asked Elizabeth to help me track down Jack, and once I'd found him made a deal with him. Agreeing to help him in locating the treasure of Macedonia he was at the time hunting, if he in return would search for Miranda when I couldn't, as I was still inescapably bound to the sea and my ship. Before meeting with Jack me to have tried to find any way to get to Miranda when the remaining few years felt too hard for me to bear now that I knew she lived, eventually summoning Calypso herself and asked for her mercy. Pleading her to grant me permission to leave my duty to go look for the woman I still loved from all of my being, but she had been as adamant as had been expected…Me however not knowing was it for compassion or the companionship she'd come to have with Miranda once upon a time that had made the Goddess relent…For my surprise her in the end agreeing to release me from my curse, but only if I would be able to find Miranda by the time my ten years of service would come to an end…and if her heart would still feel such love for me and be loyal to me only. Then and only then had she said, that I would be free to live on as a mortal man again. Cut off from the sea and my task, forever.

I knew the chances of Miranda to have remained loyal only to me throughout these years were possibly nonexistent. Me realizing it to be more than probable that what awaited me at the top of those cliffs was far from what I hoped for, that she could've come to have a family of her own and therefore unable to free me from both my curse or my longing for her…But I didn't care. I'd waited for this day far too long to not to go up to that house and knock on her door, as the only thing I wanted now was to to see her to be well and breathing with my own eyes. Yearning to see her lovely face again and hold her in my arms, no matter if she had re-married or not, since the moment she would open that door for me I was sure to close her into my embrace like I'd done so many times in my dreams…Because that was what I needed. To gaze into her eyes and feel her touch, even if just for today. But since Jack had said not a word of a possible husband or children after returning from his query mission, there was that small part of me that believed her to have kept waiting for me deep within her heart….and soon we would come to meet again.

"Will!"

I turned around to see my father walk along the beach towards me, me letting the sand to fall back on the ground from my hands as I rose back on my feet to receive him, where the rest of the my crew quickly scattered to the direction of the town. His smile but encouraging as he could see my doubts and even slight fear of facing Miranda again after such a long time spent apart from her, him then nodding up towards the house Jack had informed us to be hers before placed a fleeting hand on my shoulder.

"Go. You need to see her before the day wanes and we lose the light. No time to waste. You remember what Calypso told you."

I responded with a resolute nod, but couldn't then help but break into a wide smile myself. Exchanging a thankful look with my father before took in the needed breath to be able to turn once more and head for the trail I saw lead up the steep rock that eventually turned into an old flight of stony steps once carved to the cliffside. With all the while more hasty strides me ascending the stairs all the way up in a heartbeat, before I was walking along the grassy ridge and nearing the two-storey house. Me counting six rooms in total in addition to a small annex added to the other side of the house, and the front yard that faced the ocean view was completely dominated by the garden with several apple and plum trees along with many other vegetables planted there to grow, including the flowers blooming under the windows and next to the woodshed that instead was located next to a small byre (from within I could separate the faint utterances of cows and chickens). As I reached the fence that rounded the garden me coming to a brief stop, to behold the yard and marvel at the idyllic setting Miranda seemed to have built a rather comfortable life upon despite of the passing of her husband and the unquestionable challenges that had come with it. My smile but widening at the thought me then turning my eyes back to the house and entered the garden through the gate, my steps notably slowing when I could feel myself turn more anxious by the minute, me leaving the gate open in my also growing desire to get to the door. But a few seconds later me indeed finding myself to have climbed up to the porch, standing at the doorstep. Without a hesitation this time around me raising my hand and knocked loudly, had my heart indeed been beating within my chest it to have now burst out for joy when I heard the footsteps from inside. In but another fraction of a second them arriving to the door and I drew in an expectant breath, however instead of the lovely woman who'd haunted my dreams for a decade what greeted me at the other side of the door robbed me of all my courage momentarily. Me blinking in astonishment as instead of Miranda I found myself staring down at a boy of not more than twelve years old, the unexpected sight of the child opening the door instead of the person I'd assumed to meet with leaving me utterly bewildered for a moment as the lad gazed back at me equally curious with his brown eyes. Me shortly taking in the backback that was strapped to his back as well as the hat that had hastily been put on his golden wisps of messy hair, before I could get over the surprise to direct a quizzical look inside the house. Getting but a glimpse of the kitchen before I got myself together, having my suspicions but choosing to ignore them as smiled at the lad who was rather tall for his presumed age. Reaching me almost to my chest.

"Hello there…Does Mrs. McTavish live in this house?" I questioned from him, the boy nodding briskly.

"Aye."

"Would she be at home by any chance? I would very much wish to speak with her."

"Maw's nae 'ere. She's at th' bakery, workin'."

I blinked again, but this time for slight shock at the boy's reply. Although I had been fully aware of Miranda to have perhaps had children during the past years, to have one of them all so suddenly stand in front of me however didn't lessen the dismay the thought brought to me. My eventually emerging smile nevertheless turning a tad sad then as I examined the lad and bit by bit indeed came to see Miranda in him, even I was but glad of her to have been blessed with such a miracle as a child, it still filling me with slight melancholy to think her to be indeed leading a solid, good life with a business of her own and a son...Me then not helping but think what my abrupt appearance would do to it, not to mention to Miranda herself. Me letting out a sigh as eyed back at the what appeared to me a strapping lad with similar gentle look about him as his mother, me now frowning thoughtfully, but before I could make any more questions the boy robbed me of that chance.

"Who are ye? Ye're new, I don't remember seein' ye aboot 'ere ever afore", he asked, me chest filling with warmth again as I responded, naturally thinking of Miranda what else from the way the boy was gauging at me in exact same manner as she had once.

"I'm…an old friend of your mother's. It's been a long time since we've seen each other, as this is my first time visiting you. And I've come a long way to meet her again."

"Maw isn't comin' back 'til nightfall…She's always busy at th' bakery oan Sundays 'n' won't come home till dark", the boy elaborated, me experiencing a slight jab of chagrin, but only nodded in understanding as the boy's lips then spread into an excited smirk and he gestured towards his backpack. "Me uncle 'n' I were oan oor wey to leave to go to hikin', but I forgot me compass 'n' had to come back to get it."

"Your uncle?"

"Aye. Uncle Malcolm. He's me father's little brother. He's waitin' for me at th' forest."

My eyebrows rose as for a moment I had thought him to have referred to Edward, me measuring the boy a bit more in slight amusement before leant closer to him in interest. "What's your name?"

"Finn, sir. Weel Finnegan, but I always hate when maw calls me that…"

I made a half a grin myself, nodding again as hold back a laugh at the boy's remark. "That's a good name. How old are you, Finn?"

"Ten years."

So Taran had to be his father…meaning that by the time Miranda had been found from amongst the refuse of the wreckage and rescued she'd been with his child…Son that now was smiling back to me and stroke such a close resemblance with Miranda that it actually brought out a despondent sigh from my lips, but ignoring such sentiments I then beckoned inside. Casting Finn a questionable look.

"Since your mother isn't coming back any time soon, do you think you could let me inside to wait for her?"

I wanted to laugh at the boy's honestly contemplative expression whether or not it to be wise for him to let me into their house, until he eventually flashed me another smile and nodded in consent, opening the door for me fully before pointed towards the kitchen table.

"There's still some lemon pie left if ye're hungry. Maw made it for me this mornin' for me birthday."

Before I could answer Finn waved his hand at me for goodbye and took off. Me following the boy to hurtle across the terrace before he hopped over the banister and started to run across the meadow that separated the cliffs from the town and the forest that loomed at the other side of it. Me then indeed spotting a distant figure of a man, Taran's apparent younger brother, loiter at the outskirts of the row of those large oaks in wait of his nephew. After witnessing them soon to disappear amongst the trees me then directing a curt look at the all the while sinking sun before stepped over the threshold and entered the house, hoping that Miranda would return before hour grew too late and we would be left but a couple of short moments to spend together until sunrise that was my time limit…Unless she would be capable of extending that time to years yet to come as I dearly hoped upon stepping inside that house.

Finn had been right about Miranda returning rather late. The grandfather clock placed by the staircase striking half past eight, before she finally arrived. Me to have patiently sat by the kitchen table after wandering about the rooms of the house, and as given permission by the lad hadn't after all been able to resist the temptation, and had eaten what had been left of the mostly consumed pie while hours ticked by and my impatience grew. Me still refusing to leave before she would show even if I would have to wait the whole night for her and get mere few minutes with her…Me listening to the sound of the rain drumming against the rooftop, which had started not long after my arrival to Miranda's house, darkness falling quicker than I anticipated and I indeed found myself to turn rather nervous when the lapsing time also brought down my courage. In the end me not knowing what to do or say when she would finally step in through that door, to not being able to either imagine how she would react upon seeing me after ten possible years of waiting to hear from me…Me dearly hoping her to have not forgotten about me in that time, as acknowledged her wait to have been excruciatingly long, it even being possible for her to receive me with not much delight since the fulfillment of my promise had taken a whole decade. However me not caring, as even if she would come to throw me out completely the minute she set her eyes upon me, I would only be happy to see her. That she was well and happy, which was all that had mattered to me during this past years. To bear witness that her decade hadn't passed in similar misery to mine, and by the looks of her son and their grand house...I suppose it hadn't completely.

Finally I was stirred from my deep musings by the sound of the boards by the front door creaking, as a sign of someone to be about to come in, and since there was no doubt about who the comer was I shot upward in my chair. My eyes moving away from the flames of the fireplace I'd lit some time ago with the firewood I'd found stacked beside it, before flying over to the door instantly. Them next remaining riveted on the woman I now for my utmost joy followed to enter, Miranda walking in with a relieved utterance after escaping the downpour that had drenched her during her walk back from town. As I watched her to close the door and lower the shawl that she'd used to shelter herself from the rain me rising to my feet in a daze, happy one as my gentle gaze roamed about her now fully visible face that I discovered to have not changed close to at all. Her simply looking older, more mature, as was given of a woman of 30 years of age, but my chest swelled at the sight of her unmistakable features that had maintained their same comeliness. Me releasing a loud sigh of relief myself, but as the scraping of the chair I'd sat on alerted her, I then only frowned in sudden bafflement as despite of me standing directly in front of her she didn't appear to spot me nevertheless. In ever rising confusion taking over some of my happiness me now following Miranda to halt by the entrance as she listened for a while, making a quizzical frown of her own, before I observed a surprised smile to visit her lips as she put away the odd cane I'd seen her support herself with and made her way towards the kitchen. Her hand dragging over the table she walked past, until she reached her destination and abandoned the basket she was carrying onto one of the worktops. Still not casting a single glance to my way, although she undoubtedly should've seen me standing at the other side of the room. Her also but familiar, unchanged voice then starting to speak nevertheless bringing my current wonder over her slight limp I'd also taken notice of to an end as I gasped, filling with mere tenderness again as I listened to her taken aback words directed to whoever she believed to be talking to.

"Ye're still 'ere? I thought ye to have left hours ago", she spoke up, 'er back turned towards me as she then did cast a brief gaze to my way without her actually looking at me. Me taking a slight step towards her as followed her then to place her wet shawl to dry onto one of the backrests of the chairs, before she released her hair from the bun she'd bound them. With a long, strained sigh her raking the moist curls open from the braids before she then flashed even wider smile to my direction, the sight of it causing my chest to tighten as I watched her to set the crescent moon shaped hair comb onto the table I naturally recognized instantly, the joy of seeing her to have hold onto my gift all these years however diminishing as even more than before I knew her not to be talking to me as she continued. In utter bewilderment me simply watching her to direct her attention back to the basket in ever growing desire to close the distance between us and wrap my arms around her, from which she then revealed an already plucked chicken along with some other ingredients for an obvious dinner. Her lastly beckoning to the direction of the table between us, the way she then felt her surroundings with her hands as she otherwise in an accustomed manner moved about the kitchen waking my suspicions, where a sweet smile formed on my lips soon nevertheless as I eventually found my voice again. Bringing her monologue to an end. "Weel, at least I don't have to feast upoan this chicken all by meself tonight…'N' thank goodness for ye to have been 'ere efter all to lit a fire to th' fireplace 'n' warm up th' hoose…I feel cold to th' bone efter gettin' soaked in that cloudburst, so luckily th' bread 'n' th' leftower pastries didn't get wet right along wi' me…I trust ye enjoyed th' pie? So much that I suspect th' two o' ye to have nae left a single piece for me…"

"Aye. I didn't even remember how much I used to love your pies", I remarked, partly not even noticing to have said that mere half a thought, but the clearly unexpected answer to Miranda's previous question caused her then to flinch. My voice (which clearly wasn't the one she'd been expecting to hear) startling her so that the bottle of milk she'd been holding fell to the floor, me then casting a quizzical look at her hand that next swiftly crept into the basket again to for my shock reveal an actual pistol. My smile dying for dismay as I then discovered myself to be threatened with the raised weapon by her after she'd spun around. Her expression mixing surprise and utmost suspicion, as she caused me to turn even more baffled upon realizing her to apparently not know who I was. But as I took in her taken aback, pistol wielding form and neared her my hands up, measuring her more closely, I finally took notice of the scars that I but now saw to cover her face. More specifically the area around her eyes, and which then gave an answer to the most puzzling question of her to have not acknowledged my precense after entering the room as I then saw Miranda's truly cloudy looking eyes to shift to my direction, however not focusing on me either now. Me finally coming to realize that she couldn't indeed see me, the curt sense of sadness over the shocking discovery of her apparent blindness Jack had said nothing about however bypassing, as I was brought to a stop by the twitch of her hand as it raised the pistol higher. Miranda's mien then but quizzical as she addressed me, even I now knew her not being able to _see_ who I was, her neither recognizing my voice.

"Who are ye? What are ye doin' in me hoose?" she accosted, tensely as her head inclined in suspicion. Me letting out a slight sigh as dared to take another pace towards her, rounding the table, only causing her to retreat and the pistol rose yet again to point straight at me.

"Miranda, calm down. I'm not here to hurt you", I reassured, holding back the desperate tone that strove to rise at the knowledge of her not indeed knowing who I was. Miranda clearly not believeing me by the look on her face as she hold her ground, not letting me approach.

"I asked ye who ye are…Ye have naw business in me hoose, nae at this hour. 'N' if ye won't tell me this instant what is it ye're doin' 'ere, ye can be sure me to leave ye wi' some permanent damage even if I cannot exactly see what I'm shootin' at."

"Miranda, please, that's not necessary. You know who I am, so put that pistol away."

"Stay there", Miranda ordered as she what else but heard me to come closer to her again, unheeding to her previous demands to reveal my identity to her, as her eyes this time narrowed. Me to in fact becoming a bit surprised by this after all somewhat changed, much tougher seeming woman, who was aiming an actual pistol at me despite of the fact that she couldn't see a thing, and that the Miranda I remembered would've never learned to wield such a thing. My overwhelming glee of seeing her again however proving too powerful force to go against in regard of not getting myself shot by her, as I continued to near her. Finally coming as close as having the pistol's barrel close to touch my chest as I'd driven Miranda to the corner of the kitchen now, her eyebrows withdrawn into an earnest line, where I only eyed at her lovingly. In indescribable tenderness, my arms lowering to eventually inch towards the raised pistol slowly. My voice but gentle and calming as I tried to invoke her memory, to have her put away the weapon by trying to get through to her and her givenly frightened state to have found someone from her house upon her arrival.

"Listen to me. It's me Miranda. I'm here, just like I promised you ten years ago…You know who I am, so please put down that pistol, and listen to my voice…" I told her, Miranda now making but a baffled frown as she thought about my words, before she but gasped at the feel of my fingers that carefully tried to take hold of her pistol hand. Startled by my touch her now trying to pull back the hammer in fear of me to try to overpower her as a mere burglar would undoubtedly do, with a quick startled flinch later myself me indeed taking hold of her wrist before she could actually shoot me like such a common thief she must've regarded me as. Our brief scuffle ending in Miranda releasing a frightened cry as the pistol went off after I'd directed it away from us, now both of her hands trapped between mine, that had squeezed around her palms to prevent her from moving. My own frown however then smoothing as the moment they made contact with hers I could see an odd expression take over her bewildered features and she became somewhat pensive. Spacing out in deep, shifty thoughts until she eventually took a step backwards as silence continued undisrupted, me simply staring at her in plead for her to finally understand that I wasn't a mere stranger. Me coming close to not being able to hold myself back when I watched Miranda to allow me to take the pistol from her grip and place it onto the table, just before she tardily moved back towards me again in utmost wonder before her own hands rose. To land on the sides of my face carefully, to feel them.

I closed my eyes in utter bliss of her much yearned touch I'd but dreamed about for far too long, as her fingers now searched my mien, taking in my with each made stroke more familiar becoming features to her growing surprise. Her bemusement however soon enough turning into disbelief and all the way to shock as she was done exploring my visage and her hands then fell to capture mine again, my eyes opening just in time to witness the tears that eventually welled up as after careful examination of every inch of my palms she discovered to indeed know them, skeptical breath escaping Miranda's lips as her own eyes widened for dismay. When her fingers stopped caressing the back of my hands and she was done feeling my calloused skin to arrive to the only conclusion there was to make, mine closed around hers. The distress of her not to have recognized me disappearing now as I saw her face to be consumed by awe, her gaping at me for a bit till she understandably pulled apart from me to falter back stupefied. The level of her shock however then also surprising me quite a bit, but didn't care as once again moved over to her when she raised an incredulous, quivering hand to her lips, only to release a long breath of relief when she again felt my hands to land on her arms this time before sliding down. To confirm her not to be imagining things, that I was really here, with her. First tears falling down Miranda's cheeks then and for a moment I feared she would pass out, as in equal delight to hers I swept a hand past her temple. Brushing back the soft wisps of her blonde hair as she now took in a breath, not believing what was happening. Her voice reflecting her doubt perfectly as she after all didn't faint, instead finally calling out to me breathlessly, unsure.

"William?"

I couldn't answer, and neither did I have to, as my touch was enough to convince Miranda of me being real. Her then letting out a mollified wail as her hands set onto my chest diffidently, until she practically jumped at me. Me as eagerly squeezing her with my own arms as brought her as close as was able. Not being able to believe the amount of joy I was in as she embraced me back, me feeling like crying myself as rest my head against Miranda's before sank my face into her damp locks, listening to her sobs to eventually reduce to incredulous breaths as she clutched to me. As if afraid that should she let go of me I would once again vanish, that this after all was but a dream, but it wasn't thank god...Me to have finally found her again, and vowed then and there to never leave her again. Wide, euphoric smile rising to my lips as after a long while of simply holding her in my arms I separated from her, capturing her head and brushed my fingers across her face as hers rose to touch mine. Me however still not daring to move in for the one deed I'd ached to do for years, as only then leaned in close, to simply let my lips brush over the side of her nose before finally resting my forehead against her. But a few millimeters away from claiming that kiss that had been long due regardless of my desires.

"I came to you…Just like I promised I would."

I then heard Miranda to let out a slight laugh, however rather addled one at that before she in turn separated from me, shaking her head at me in utmost confusion as her palms once more rose up to my face. To smooth my cheeks and to feel the uncommon beard that I'd allowed to grow in the past few months, her frowning again in grave incredulity.

"But how? How, ye…Ye were dead. I saw ye die."

After a fleeting frown of my own I took one of her palms and brought it over to my chest, to my hollow chest devoid of a heart to feel the scar that hadn't disappeared during these past ten years, to quench her resurfacing distress over the past events that had kept us apart this long. Seeing her make a small baffled tilt of her head as she indeed probably couldn't feel the long since lost heartbeat, before she was turned contemplative by my response. The strained sigh that erupted my lips then whisking away the remains of her perplexion and replaced it with mere elation.

"It's a long story…One I came straight here to tell you."

"Flash of Green…"

I was taken aback, blinking at Miranda quizzically as took in her understanding expression, until she simply shook her head at my following query dismissively. "What?"

"Nothing…Just…nothing at all."

For a moment she looked like she would've broken into new tears, but in the end she simply smiled at me the most blissfully. Like before brushing a fleeting hand across my jawline, before she walked back into my awaiting embrace. Pressing close with a content, joyous sigh, her arms draping around my shoulders as she closed her eyes the most overjoyed look on her countenance. Not intending to either go anywhere, and satisfied by this myself I drew her into my arms with a content humm, pressing a soft kiss into her hair as for the following moment only hold her again. With not a single care in the world currently left to concern myself with as long as we stood there in each other's arms…At last, my own delivery signifying that exactly, as after a long silence I said out loud the thought that had accompanied me all those lonely nights spent alone in my cabin...But my memories keeping the definitive anguish at bay.

"I've missed you."

* * *

 _ **Scottish vocabulary:**_

 _ **Pronouns etc:**_

 _ **o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him, me = my, nae = not**_

 _ **Recurrent & other words:**_

 _ **maw= mum/mother, hoose= house, afore= before, me= my, hert= heart, aye= yes, ne'er= never, wee= small/little, awready= already, ken= know, efter= after, doon= down, as weel= as well, wance again/mair= once again/more, 'til= until, likelie= probably, keek= look, ower= over, claes=clothes, aboot= about, streenge= strange, wey= way, haun= hand, ain= own, oot= out, neist= next, winch= kiss, efternoon= afternoon, lik'= like, gey/pure= very, stairt= start, awa'= away, wey= way, wi'oot= without, o' coorse= of course, heid= head, dauner= walk, freish= new, wi'= with, juist= just, , doilt=confused, thro'= through, geggy= mouth, lugs= ears, naw= no, coupon= face, , th'day= today, scullery = kitchen, 'ere= here, goup=stare, aff= off, luv=love, atween = between, awready = already,**_ _ **Lallans = Scotsmen**_


	28. Epilogue

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Some expected 'stirrings' between Miranda and Will here, just so you know to prepare… ;)**_

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

After the greatest turmoil of emotion had subsided Miranda had excused herself to go upstairs to change into some dry clothes, before I'd simply followed her to prepare us a small supper, only taking the most of seeing her bustle about the kitchen. By the time the clock had struck midnight us to have dined, and being in middle of talking things through, as well as the bottle of whiskey Miranda had uncorked to celebrate our reunion for my utmost surprise…Me to have never believed to see her ingest those few drinks of the strong beverage so easily, although Jack had mentioned her to have not been completely the same woman as the one both of us had once known…Starting with her to have become a parent.

"Ye aren't a day older…But still there's somethin' different aboot ye", Miranda stated, her fingers once more traveling across my face, and although her comment confused me briefly, I then raised a hand myself to touch the spot her fingertips had lastly brushed over in wonder. To feel that something she'd found so peculiar about my features, and I hold back a jolt as despite of their momentary disappearance, I now realized the barnacles as well as the other signs of the inescapable curse I was under to have started to manifest again the closer we got to sunrise (as warned by Calypso after she'd promised to extend by time on land this particlar day as part of our agreement). Me this time deterring a frustrated sigh as drew Miranda's hand away from discovering the other signs of my a tad abnormal appearance by taking it into mine, flashing her a dejected smile.

"Enchantment is always an enchantment, if not an actual curse in itself. I do technically spend my days underwater", I explained, Miranda making a slight nod as her nothing seeing gaze fell after a curt amused smile, until she was surprised by my fingers that slid down her cheek. Her leaning into my touch.

"You look beautiful."

"Nae any mair than I used to…" she jested, my smile widening in unvoiced dissent as I then but raised my eyebrows.

"Nevertheless, these past years haven't changed _you_ at all. I may be the one blessed with immortality, but it's you who is exactly the same as you were then…"

"Oh, ye have naw idea how wrong ye are…"

We now exchanged another amused smile, me letting my eyes to measure Miranda, until a curious expression soon appeared on her face as she returned back to the previous topic in oor conversation. "So Calypso released ye from yer duty?"

"Just for today…When this day ends, and if I'm not saved from succumbing to my curse till then…I shall resume my immortality and become the Captain of _the Dutchman_ once more. And it will take another ten years before I can gain another chance to be mortal again."

Miranda's head shifted down curtly as she fell into her thoughts, gentle smile on her lips as she caressed the sides of my hands, until her voice turned quizzical. "How did ye find me?"

"Jack. I asked him to search for you in my place, and he was the one who found you."

"Ye mean to tell me it was _ye_ who sent 'im to break intae me bakery?"

I broke into a slight laugh at the sound of Miranda's a tad miffed tone, tilting my head. "I needed someone who could walk on land to make the inquiries as long as I would be bound to the sea and unable to search for you myself…But I suppose Jack's way of fulfilling his end of the deal was expected to involve some eccentric enforcements typical to him..."

"He scared me half to death…Nae as much as ye, though."

I eyed at Miranda affectionately as swept an apologetic finger across her face, her amused smile turning into a delighted one, until her mien was now taken over by honest disbelief like so many times before during that evening.

"I still can't believe that ye're 'ere."

"Aye I am…for now", I answered, holding back the sadness that gnawed at me as I smoothed Miranda's wrist, truly scared of the at all times nearing morning, and what it would bring with it concerning the two of us and our eventual fate now that we were once more together. My tone understandably confusing Miranda and she tipped a questionable head at me, it however being my turn to level a wondering look at her.

"Why did you believe me to be dead?"

Miranda was silent for a moment, till she released a long sigh. With a blue smile her then taking hold of the haircomb I'd given her and she presented it to me, putting it into my hands with slightly raised eyebrows that spoke of awe.

"Afore we set oot to Singapore Tia Dalma placed a hex on this comb…One that she told me to enable me to be connected wi' th' person who'd endowed it to me", she specified, me now staring at the haircomb in tardily dawning understanding as she continued. "O' coorse I didn't believe 'er at th' time…But efter ye revealed 'er to possibly be th' Goddess Calypso, 'n' when I then dreamed o' yer death in me cabin during th' ongoin' battle…I kenned. I kenned that I'd truly seen ye die thanks to th' voodoo magic she performed ower th' comb..."

I frowned at her compassionately, Peter's at the time senseless ramblings of her to have informed him of my death now making perfect sense as I watched Miranda to be taken over by brief woe the recollections of the past brought to her. However eased by the squeeze of my fingers as I abandoned the haircomb between us and claimed her hands again. To cradle them soothingly, me then breaking into a somewhat grim smile. "And that is why you stayed aboard _the Endevour_."

"To die wi' ye. When I watched Taran die right in front o' me lik' ye afore, I felt lik' I had nothin' left to live for…Th' dream had ended afore I could see ye pierce Jones' hert, so I truly believed to have lost ye forever as weel as everythin' else that could've had me escape wi' Peter."

"And then you were found amongst the bodies, alive…And you came here and had Taran's son."

This time givenly soft smile graced Miranda's lips at the thought of her boy, although I was but happy for her to have at least been given something to gain strength from in her own misery of the time, my chest still turned heavy with that certain feeling of longing when I listened her talk about a child that she'd had with someone else instead of me…About the life she'd led after both of us had been left under the impression of the other to have perished in the battle of Calypso's maelstorm.

"I was badly injured when Malcolm's men found me…'N' I wanted nothin' mair than to die, to follow ye to wherever I thought ye to have gone, but wi' his help I managed to find me will to live again…wi' time. 'N' so, aboot three months efter th' destruction o' uncle Cutler's ship I was told th' news that I was expectin' Finn…Me however nae comin' to feel th' elation o' to have been made a maw 'til his birth 'n' in th' years that followed when I could finally relinquish o' me sorrow when Edward turned up oot o' th' blue wi' his family…'N' finally I ended up 'ere. Efter livin' in th' McTavish manor for three years havin' enough o' its stuffy, stony walls, 'n' movin' far awa' from Taran's family 'n' settlin' to this town. 'N' noo I feel lik' I've found me rightful place in th' world that remained as an utter mystery to me for so long efter losin' ye."

I only returned Miranda's smile sadly, as didn't know how to respond. A certain fact, a secret if you will that I was yet to reveal to her then popping into my head at the talk of her own son. Me now casting a brief, uneasy look down at our entwined hands until I encouraged myself to look at her again, to come clean with my own past years and what had happened in course of them…But instead I then asked of something else that had also been bothering me.

"Have you seen Peter?"

"Naw…I haven't heard a word from 'im since Edward told me 'im to have disembarked _th' Pearl_ wance it arrived to Spain two months efter th' battle 'n' disappeared wi'oot a word said to anyone aboard. Th' followin' mornin' from their arrival 'im to have taken one o' th' long boats 'n' left. Neither me or Edward to have been able to track 'im doon, nor uncover any clues aboot his whereaboots. But at least I ken he survived 'n' is livin' somewhere alive…I hope."

Momentary unawareness clouded Miranda's tranquil features, and I could tell she was feeling as ill-at-ease over her brother's current conditions as was I…Me either to have not seen him in ten years, nor managed to learn anything about him from Elizabeth, to whom Peter had also strictly cut all ties. Undoubtedly because of all the shame and regret that had plagued him after the sinking of _the Endeavour_ (when he'd blamed himself for Miranda's at the time confirmed death for being unable to save her) him to have decided to vanish, to distance himself from everyone he knew to earn some relief to his own anguish. The company of friends and those he cared for to have only worsened his already pitiful state...As I indeed understood why he must've disappeared from Jack's ship so suddenly without informing anyone of his intentions me then therefore simply leveling a determined gaze at Miranda, squeezing her wrist now gently in middle of another stroke.

"I'm sure he's well…Wherever he is."

"Aye. 'N' who kens…perhaps he's come to have a wife 'n' bairns o' his ain…I only wish that should that be th' case, he would finally forgive 'imself 'n' contact me. Let me ken that he still thinks aboot me…Any o' us."

Another curt silence descended now as I thought about Miranda's previous response, the talk of children once more reminding me of the already many times thwarted topic that I couldn't keep on avoiding to bring up. One she needed to know, to hear it from me if I even dared to hope for a possibility of us sharing a future…Me sighing as I briefly closed my eyes. "I have something to tell you."

The ensued pause signified Miranda to be patiently waiting for me to continue, her own hands now sliding up to my forearms to smooth them hearteningly, to tell me that she was listening. Me releasing a second sigh before glanced out of the window, thinking about the two other people that probably had been expecting to see me arrive today far away from here, but whom I'd had to choose to cause the disappointment of not showing up to their door instead of Miranda's. The fleeting thought of Elizabeth and our past encounters causing a nervous smile to rise on my lips then, as I had no idea how Miranda would take my news.

"Elizabeth and I have a son."

I could tell my revelation to have understandably shocked Miranda, as for a fleeting moment I felt her stiffen at the sound of my words. The quiet dragging on as she probably mulled over this unforseen fact, me not helping but frowning at her in concern, as had been aware the existence of Henry to possibly make things more complicated between Miranda and I from the plain difficult that they already were…Me however not being able to take back that one night that had resulted in our son to have been born years after Miranda's supposed death, nor did I wish so. Her nevertheless not coming to react to the news of me also having a son of my own the way I'd feared, and I next saw her make a small smile that reflected my previous sentiments about her to have had a child with another man. Her after all not judging me, but understanding on her mien as she once more stroke my sleeves, curious.

"What is his name?"

"Henry."

"'N' is he gey much lik' his maw?" Miranda questioned sarcastically, me also releasing a slight amused breath as shook my head.

"Elizabeth says he's growing to be very much like me every day…"

"When was th' last time ye saw 'im?"

"Two years ago."

"Then what are ye doin' 'ere?" Miranda demanded, tenderly, but she did frown at me then in disbelief. Although she was equally overjoyed to be able to meet me again, her not being able to believe me to be here with her instead of to have gone to spend this day with my son and his mother. "Since this is yer only day oan land for th' neist ten years, ye should be wi' yer family 'n' nae 'ere. He needs ye."

"I made a promise to you, Miranda. That I would find you, and come for you. And now I'm here."

"He's yer son, William."

"Aye, and I love him. More than anything. But I also love you, and it's been you who's lived on without a knoweldge of my existence", I told her, stealing away any further protests from Miranda's lips, as her expression softened. Her countenance consumed by conflicted gentleness, that love I could still see her to feel for me as well, that then drove me to lean closer to her over the table. Now wishing more than anyhting that I could've looked her deep into eyes and she would've been able to see it, my sincerity and heartfelt affection.

"I haven't been able to forget you. Not once have I stopped loving you. And after the battle, when Peter and Edward were found from the sea and they told me you to have died in that explosion…I was inconsolable. I had believed in my made promise so strongly, that I would come and fetch you when the time was right, that the thought of you dying before I could fulfill that promise…it broke me. For years I continued to succumb to my grief, and Elizabeth, she…"

"Was th' one to offer ye comfort. To support ye when naw one else could", Miranda filled in, in compassion now herself as touched my cheek consolingly. Me this time not even trying to capture her hand that was then swift to retreat back into her lap as she leaned back in her chair, taking hold of my glass as well as her own before filled them again. Pushing mine into my awaiting fingers as I continued with a concurring smile.

"Half a year later she contacted me through Jack and let me know that she was with child…And of course for the sake of our son I tried to settle into my new role, to move on. But I just couldn't, no matter what I tried, to love her like a mother of my child. I couldn't let you go, even I knew you were lost to me for good, unavailable for me to yearn over anymore. Until I remembered my task, and I realized that as I hadn't come upon you amongst the souls I'd so far ferried to afterlife, you had to be out there. Somewhere I could find you, to rescue you from from ultimate death, thinking you to be simply trapped somewhere like Jack had been once…"

I kept a break then, casting my eyes down, to stare at the haircomb that I'd once made for Miranda with all my love for her (although at the time I hadn't exactly recognized that love as nothing more than devotion between friends). My fingertips then brushing over the cool silver before I ended the current silence, facing wistful Miranda again. "I spent the following two years in search of your soul from the other side…But once I didn't find you, my belief to the fact that you couldn't be dead strenghtened. So I continued my search, until finally Elizabeth told me to have heard from your brother that you were in fact alive. Living in Scotland at your late husband's manor, and I made a deal with Jack to have him track you down…And I found you. Finally I found you."

I shared Miranda's sentiments as I now watched her to squeeze her eyes shut briefly in distress. Her to have taken my hand holding her haircomb and closed it between hers in worldless expression of gratitude, until her expression turned but inconsolable in turn, as the truth we both knew to still stand in her way of embracing by devotion of past decade to her. The curse that still was yet to be broken causing her to think again, although I for one was convinced of her to be able to free me, if this was how much she had continued to care for me throughout these years. Me being able to see it from her as she was then the subject of my sole attention, after downing my own portion of the served whiskey me then pulling her closer from her elbows, to claim her lips. Me then instead following her to rest her head momentarily on her palm, for my wonder.

"Are you alright?"

"Aye, juist…I think that last snifter was too much for me", Miranda replied, beckoning to her glass and I broke into a fleeting amused smile. Her indeed looking a bit flushed, however her then beating me to talking as her jaw rose, her inclining her head again questionably.

"What did ye mean by sayin' that ye can be saved?"

"Jack's not the only one who chose to help me after stricking a deal with me", I informed her, that same daunting unawareness of the future then welling up and turning me a tad anxious as I finally revealed the whole truth to her. What was to happen, and yet could happen if Calypso's own promises would come to be fulfilled during the course of what was left of this night. "After persistent persuasion I managed to have Calypso agree to make a pact with me. A pact according to which for me to be freed from my duty to _the Dutchman_ after ten years of faithful service, I must've remained loyal to the woman I love. And so I have, Elizabeth and I sharing a child having nothing to do with what is it I truly feel…But the woman of my choosing must've also remained faithful to me, and me only. So the reason you're here now, why I'm here, is for me to ask you this, Miranda; Do you still love me like you did ten years ago? Because only that love can set me free...and have me return to you."

Miranda's face was brightened by mere joy then as she thought over my words of unmistakenable adoration, once more holding the haircomb in her own hands. Her returning my sentiments by the look of that sweet smile that played on her lips then, until her jubilant expression was fazed by doubt that also addled me and caused my own smile to fade when I now followed her jaw to drop in new kind of distress. In grief even, me finding actual regret to take over her a moment ago so elated features as she shook her head at me, skeptical. Not defintiely giving me the answer I had hoped for, and in fact her next downright shocking me a bit as the conversation went on and her strange reaction to my question was explained to me. Miranda's eyes starting to turn moist again as she spoke, and there was true heartbreak in her voice that brought down my hopes of to have possibly come to the end of my captainship aboard the cursed, Dutch fluyt.

"O' coorse I luv ye. I've always luved ye, 'n' always will, naw matter th' time that passes…But William, I cannot save ye. I'm sorry, but if Calypso defined utmaist faithfulness to be th' condition o' yer freedom…then I am nae th' woman ye should've stayed loyal to all these years."

I blinked in dismay, not understanding what she could've meant, until her current expression then said it all. Making me think, me soon coming to realize what was it that she must've been saying and with a dejected smile my gaze dropped, to take in the significant lack of a wedding band on her finger, but which however didn't prove anything. "Are you in love with someone else? Married to someone?"

"Naw. Naw exactly…But I cannot claim meself to be a woman wi' naw commitments whatsoever", Miranda said, making me contemplative as I thought to know what she was referring to.

"Do you mean Finn?"

"Naw, William. But his uncle, Malcolm. Throughoot th' years he has asked me to marry 'im multiple times, 'n' every time I've been close to say yes, although there's always been somethin' stoppin' each o' us from followin' thro' wi' actual act o' marriage…But even I've refused 'im, I've still given 'im hope o' 'im one day becomin' me husband. 'N' that day has come. I promised that when he 'n' Finn would return from their journey, I would agree to his proposal…'N' marry 'im."

Of course what she'd now told me hurt me. More than I could've possibly imagined, me getting overwhelmed by same kind of emotions of jealousy and frustration as back in the time when I'd first learned of her marriage to Taran…To the elder brother of the man who I'd just been informed to have bested me in securing the attachments of a woman I once more was proven to be too late to pursue, just like his brother before him…Therefore me then even releasing a slight laugh, but despondent one, as I could see that Miranda truly cared for this man, and was seriously considering to marry him. Me to have simply appeared out of nowhere just in time to indeed turn everything in her life but complicated.

"Why is it that always when I manage to come for you, you have always promised yourself to another?" I questioned, amused, and from myself mostly, but I did then cast defeated eyes doon to Miranda and our hands that had never let go of one another. Still entwined, Miranda's now squeezing mine as she let out a bereft breath, apologetic look on her face as she then indeed shed a few, calm tears when I spoke up again.

"You've grown to have feelings for him?"

"I have…In a wey. He's always been there for me 'n' Finn, 'n' taken care o' us when naw one else has…But what I feel for 'im is nothin' compared to th' luv I've always felt for ye, 'n' he can ne'er drive ye oot o' me hert, 'n' he kens this. But it is juist because o' that fact that I fear I cannot break yer curse, William…For weren't Malcolm part o' oor life 'n' claimed part o' me as his…"

"You would be free to love me like you once did", I filled in in turn, like her before but understanding as eyed at her in regret myself, seeing her to make a desolate nod as her own face was filled with quilt I nevertheless by no means wanted her to feel. Me to have after all known to expect this, to signify that me then wiping away her tears as smiled at her but warmly, bypassing the harrowing sensation of disappointment that I just had to live with now that it had been revelealed another man to have indeed taken my place by Miranda's side...Which was good enough for me. To know she would be looked after by someone who cared for her even a fraction of that amount that I loved her.

"I understand, Miranda. It's alright, because the truth is that when I came here, like all those years ago I half expected you to have a husband, children. A life I no longer could have a place in…So I understand that you want to stay loyal to your promise to him, for like you said…He was here looking after you were I weren't, caring for you and your son where I could do so only from afar…And I admire you because of that faithfulness. You've always been like that, and that's what I've always loved about you. How loyal you are to those you love…and who love you."

No matter what I would've said then couldn't have prevented Miranda from eventually breaking into tears at the sound of that, and this time I didn't have any intention of wiping them away as she released a long, hopeless breath. Me staring at her with mixed feelings, but still wearing but a gentle smile that reached my eyes, after a brief moment of simply sitting there crying she finally rose to her feet and for my surprise walked over to me. But although she said nothing, I could sense her intentions as my arm stretched out to bring her close to me, me standing just before she used her hands to locate my face to kiss me. Needily, desperately, with fervor hold back for several years, as I returned her endearment equally zealously, to have wanted to kiss her the minute I'd stood face to face with her after she'd finally recognized my voice. The pain of coming to lose her again due to what she'd just told me nagging at the back of my head, but I ignored it, as I knew that even if I wouldn't come to have her the rest of my life, I had her now here, beside me. For me to hold and touch, to kiss and claim as my own for just a moment before I would have to relinquish her like I'd already done before. As we finally separated from one another and I'd directed an adoring stare at Miranda as pushed her hair out of her face, me then glancing over to the clock as her hands cupped my cheeks. Me wrinkling my eyebrows in fleeting chagrin that curbed my ardor to simply keep on planting kisses on her.

"Four hours till dawn."

We both closed our eyes then, me only resting my head against Miranda's as tried not to think about the parting that awaited at the end of those too short hours. Clutching to her, but she then surprised me by pushing me back and vaulting back to the table. Her features abruptly set and but tender look on her face, as I watched her to drink her fourth glass of whiskey in one go. As a stimulating drink to build up her courage no doubt as I was soon to learn by what she did next, her facing me once more and pressed so close to me that our lips did almost make contact. My passing bafflement getting replaced by plain desire to close that tiny distance then as before I knew it she'd slipped my jacket from my shoulders and her hands pushed under my shirt. To caress the scar that adorned my chest as she lastly did place a light peck on my lips, as I was convinced then, to tease me. Proving that this woman in my arms indeed had changed tremendously from that timid, utterly innocent girl I'd once fallen in love with as she broke the silence.

"It's plenty o' time to claim her who has waited ten whole years to be yers."

"Miranda", I called, not actually fathoming her to be behaving so, but at the same time didn't care as so overwhelmed by my feelings I was to say no when she then walked past me and pulled me after herself. All the way to upstairs after stopping but briefly to collect the candle that she'd lit to the rim of the fireplace, me matching her swift steps as she ascended the stairs easily and followed her into one of the bedrooms, hers no doubt. Her finding her way there smoothly and in astonishing speed as I was next jerked inside the room, me halting to simply stare at her in ever growing longing to touch her again as I watched her to set the candle down to the table before closing the door. Without a hesitation her then striding over to me in a fraction of a second, my arms eagerly stationing her against myself after but a fleeting surprise of having her kiss me again so ardently, her however calming down a tad then as we continued to kiss one another for a moment. Me getting accustomed to the feel of her lips against mine again, before I could feel her start to walk me backwards over to the bed. Me obediently simply sitting as she followed suite, not breaking our kiss as she slowly settled herself onto my lap, her fingers raking through my loose hair and eventually removing my scarf as I bend my head backwards in satisfaction. But elation filling me as I then let Miranda to remove my shirt with a couple of more exchanged kisses, her halting for a moment as she captured my head, to no doubt gaze deep into my eyes should she been able, but her expression told me everyhthing that was going through her head then without me having to see it for myself from her irises. Therefore but encouraged me then raising my hands from her thighs, to tardily remove her dress she'd already unlaced for me. My right hand lastly setting to the bend of her head as I pulled her closer, releasing a sigh.

"I love you."

"And I adore you, William."

After hearing that I couldn't help myself, my hands that once again had set onto her legs now inching higher as I claimed her lips hungrily, not afraid to show my need of her and her touch anymore due to her open desire of the same just now. Despite of my own me however not forgetting to be gentle, as I allowed her hands to roam about my upper body during our kisses. Me keeping my similar urges at bay till that point before finally dropped down to my back as prompted by Miranda's hands that set onto my chest then, after my arms briefly rose to wrap around her lean torso, me eventually taking hold of her waist as turned her over. Now her laying under me, and with a breathless sigh she could feel me place myself against her, as her arm sought out my head to bring me down in turn to kiss her yet again, me however landing my lips on her neck instead. As I continued to press kisses to her skin, with as slow movements as before starting to tamper with the laces of her petticoat with one hand, where my right moved down to lift her leg to upright position to feel it. Like in that one dream I'd had about her years ago drawing circles around it softly, however the act causing her to release a faint wail of pain that broke the latest kiss we'd shared. Me looking down at her in confusion as with a frustrated sigh she flashed me a slight smile, placing her own hand on mine remarkably that had retreated to her knee.

"Me leg…Because o' th' ol' injury it is stiff 'n' doesn't bend properly", she explained, me frownin' apologetically as responded at first by buryin' myself into her shoulder. To conjure up a new, content sigh as I tenderly placed her impaired leg down to the covers before traced my fingers across the revealed skin again, brushing my hand up her waist. To in turn tease her.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't ye ever be sorry for touchin' me, William Turner."

I surprised Miranda then by pulling her downward a little so that she was directly under me, this time raising her right leg to uncover more of her skin there as well, smiling at her in partial amusement as kissed the actual bend of her knee. "Then I'm not…For the next four hours at least."

Miranda expressed her consent by relaxing under my touch, where I loosened the last of the laces on her petticoat before proceeded to kiss her for the umpteenth time, but still not having enough. After parting from hers yet again my lips tracing her features before sliding down across her jaw back to her neck and lower, Miranda's movements ceasing as she released one more breath when I pulled down her underdress to expose her shoulders. For me to plant kiss on one of them before moving over to her collarbones and all the way to her chest that pillowed in rhythm of her calm breathing. My other hand now finding its wey into her hair as I closed my eyes in pleasure once more, over the moon to be here and now with the only woman I now ever could imagine myself touching in such way as couldn't help but whisper Miranda's name into her skin. Threading an arm under her, only to get confused when she didn't respond. Me then lifting quizzical eyes up to her.

"Miranda?"

I let her suddenly rather languid turned body to settle back down onto the bed as eyed at her in wonder, seeing her to not be moving and simply laying there her eyes shut, me then levering myself slightly higher as swept a hand across her cheek. After calling out to her once more me however then watching her to shift a tad under me, now as it appeared to me in clear sleep she'd fallen in. Her breaths now indeed coming across a bit too deep for her to be awake, and upon discovering her to have actually fallen asleep I released an amused breath, closing my eyes myself as curtly rested my forehead against her shoulder. Shaking my head on the brink of laughing, however then even slightly disappointed sigh then leaving my lips as I straightened again to take a look at her sleeping face. Incredulous, tilting a remarkable head at her when something she'd previously mentioned downstrairs popped into my mind, as the clear smell of the whiskey we'd shared downstairs was distinctly present in her breath.

"Aye. That last glass was one too many for you…"

Although feeling chagrined yet again that now when the time was on the essence and we had not much of it left to spend together Miranda had actually gone out like a candle, me then only smiling down at her gently before leant down. Placing one more kiss on her lips, causing her to stir just a bit again until she turned on her side after I'd risen from on top of her. To simply settle myself next to her, taking her into my arms after managing to pull the blanket over us both, now that things had went the way they had instead of what I'd but a moment ago expected me deciding to at least pretend to be able to stay in this bedroom with Miranda till late afternoon. That in those few hours I wouldn't have to leave and return back to my crew and ship, that my place was and would always be here right next to her. Me therefore taking most of this moment as closed my own eyes again while rested my head against Miranda's, smoothing her long locks. As my intention to simply lay awake beside her as long as dawn would arrive and my prolonged time on land would come to an end…As saddening as that fact was, me then therefore considering whether it would be better to simply leave without waking her and let her believe last evening to have been but a dream conjured up by the strong Scottish beverage, or to take her with me to the shore to share our heartbreaking farewells not but a day after we'd found each other again…To be yet again separated, this time perhaps for all eternity, should she so wish it by deciding to move on without me as she'd done so far. Continue to live as a future wife of her brother-in-law and a mother of her child, therefore not most likely spending the following ten years in wait of the next green flash that would signal of my return to her. Which necessarily didn't mean that I wouldn't nevertheless, for I loved Miranda…And couldn't imagine an existence without having her to return to, even if as someone who would otherwise exclude himself from her life and continue to watch over her but from the sidelines during the following years. And see her grow old and happy like I'd always wanted, only not by my side. Regardless of this painful possibility me still being totally alright with it, as fate had never favorited me in a particular manner that would've either now given me hope of anything else aside contenting myself to love her from afar. Like I'd done for the past ten, long years…About to become twenty.

* * *

I let oot a sleepy half groan as brushed a haun across me foreheid, th' dull ache in me heid upon wakin' up provin' that I shouldn't have drank those two to three last glasses o' whiskey last evening, noo payin' th' price o' it. Although I wasn't actually in th' worst state I'd been since first developin' a taste for some drinkin', th' headache still makin' me groggier than I usually was during mornings. Me frownin' uneasily as shifted oan me spot, nae quite wantin' to rise from th' bed afore I'd gotten th' chance to sleep aff th' slight but still irritatin' thumpin' in me brain which kind could've caused only by McTavish clan's scotch...Me decision o' settlin' back doon ontae th' soft covers 'n' fallin' back asleep oan this rare day aff however gettin' forgotten, as efter a moment I realized th' thumpin' to nae be a mere manifestation o' th' beverage consumed last evening, 'n' that I wasn't restin' oan th' mattress but oan somethin' much firmer. Oan someone to be precise, noo also comin' to fathom that th' platform me heid had laid upoan hadn't been a pillow, but what I could noo feel under me fingers was th' distinct bare chest o' a man. As I shifted my head in utter bafflement me then clearly comin' to detect th' sound o' a hert beatin' directly under me lug. Me listenin' to those calm, strong beats in wonder 'til jumped upright, in dismay. Me addled mind comin' to consider whether anythin' that I then remembered from last evening to have actually happened 'n' that I'd simply woken beside Malcolm, who for some inconcievable reason had decided to join me in me bed, shirtless. As me aflutter ponders however then stirred 'n' I realized th' man currently sleepin' soundly beside me to be impossible to be me brother'in-law I bent closer, raisin' me hauns again to place one o' 'em ontae th' risin' chest o' his. To gasp in shock when against me palm I could feel th' clear pulse o' an organ, wance again beatin' soundly within th' chest it had been wance taken oot o' many years ago as I released an astounded breath. Nae believin' it, therefore me turnin' but dumbfounded as I hurried to move me hauns over to th' man's shoulders in a frenzy, to shake 'im awake. As he simply stirred in deep sleep me other hand took hold o' his heid, caressin' it as raised me quizzical, but also gravely incredulous voice.

"William?"

Indeed William finally woke to me voice callin' oot to 'im, me gettin' confirmed that it was truly 'im layin' there by me side as silence followed when I heard 'im rise from th' sheets efter lettin' oot a sleepy sigh 'imself. His familiar, calloused haun neist settin' ontae me forearm as I shook me heid in confusion I was sure 'im to share wi' me, wi' another skeptical breath me then makin' ghost o' a smile as I placed me haun oan top o' his chest again. To where I noo kenned his hert to wance again be for his followin' bemusement, his haun slowly settin' ontae mine as he took in me impossible remark.

"Yer hert. Ye've gotten yer hert back."

I could feel William to gasp as he hurried to move awa' me fingers to feel th' spot 'imself, to find that th' qrotesque scar was naw mair 'n' had disapperaed by some miracle…Leavin' but th' steady thumpin' o' his indeed hert below his palm, William nae sayin' anythin' for a while till I heard 'im take in a long breath. O' shock nae doubt, but as th' truth then dawned oan me I couldn't help but break intae a sweet, delighted smile, William finally also realizin' what this meant as he rose to his feet 'n' went ower to th' window. Undoubtedly to see th' scenery bathed in daylight that th' sun cast doon efter to have risen likelie many hours ago, long since he was supposed to be back aboard _th' Dutchman_. Yet another breath o' dismay leavin' his lips then as I followed his suite by risin', roundin' th' bed, only to be closed intae his tight, overjoyed embrace efter he turned oan his heels to face me wi' a stupefied laugh. Equally shocked as was I, but he then simply hoisted me up in th' air elated as joyous laughter erupted from me lips as weel, th' realization that despite o' everyhtin' we'd come to believe last night Calypso had kept 'er word 'n' indeed set William free o' his duty. Returnin' his hert 'n' makin' 'im a mortal man again, for 'im to continue to live a normal life far from th' seas…This fact fillin' me wi' immense relief 'n' bliss as I listened to William's voice as he arrived to th' same conclusion, bewildered.

"I'm free…I'm free, Miranda. I'm…"

William suddenly paused in th' middle o' his sentence as he put me doon, his hauns remainin' oan me arms as he thought a moment, me wide smile falterin' a tad as I waited for 'im to speak. To end th' silence that had fallen when he was lost to his thoughts, me noo liftin' a careful haun to touch his chin as frowned at 'im quizzically, even comin to think that perhaps he wasn't so glad to be freed o' his burden o' ten years efter all. But so wrong I was, as then it took but a moment for 'im to bend doon 'n' claim me lips, 'im kissin' me th' maist luvingly 'n' gently since me findin' 'im from me hoose last evening, till he simply embraced me again. Naw doubt in me mind that he was currently feeling 'imself th' maist fortunate man in th' whole world, gratitude in his voice as it then addressed me.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, but Calypso. She's th' one who released ye."

"No, Miranda. It wasn't her who saved me and gave me my heart back…But you. You and your ever so true love", William stated, causin' me chest to be filled wi' mere gentleness then as I released a sigh upoan nae bein' able to deny nor confirm whether or nae that was really true. William however appearin' to believe that as I could then feel his hauns frame me coupon, me closin' me eyes in satisfaction as felt him press close again, in slow understandin' o' 'im nae be goin' anywhere ever again as I noo broke intae a slightly amused smile. Steppin' back while holdin' his hauns, to have leveled an adorin' keek to his wey had I been able.

"Welcome back, Captain Turner."

I could also hear a smile in William's voice as it then replied, 'im takin' me aback by actually sweepin' me aff me feet, me blinkin' at his unexpected action, afore his tender tone caused me to sigh at 'im. To push a haun into his past shoulder length, notably overgrown hair from what I remembered as was neist carried doonstairs, me quite daftly feelin' meself lik' a bride I'd pretty much dreamed o' becomin' ever since first gazin' intae his eyes lik' silly, infatuated lasses do…'N' I might've been several years older than that young, timorous lass, but hadn't changed a bit at least in that.

"No. For today once more I'm just William Turner…The blacksmith."

"Nae a pirate?" I teased, earnin' meself a fleeting kiss afore William answered in amusement o' his ain, puttin' me back doon to wrap his arms aroond me. Whispering the last words against my lips afore we shared a slight laugh due to th' subtle reference to his father.

"Not even a merchant sailor."

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_ = I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean franchise, I claim ownership only over my OC's and additions made to the original plot.**

* * *

 _ **Scottish vocabulary:**_

 _ **Pronouns etc:**_

 _ **o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him, me = my, nae = not**_

 _ **Recurrent & other words:**_

 _ **afore= before, me= my, hert= heart, aye= yes, ne'er= never, wee= small/little, ken= know, efter= after, doon= down, as weel= as well, goup= stare, wance again/mair= once again/more, 'til= until, likelie= probably, keek= look, ower= over, aboot= about, streenge= strange, wey= way, haun= hand, ain= own, oot= out, neist= next, lik'= like, gey/pure= very, stairt= start, heid= head, awa'= away, braw= good or brilliant, wey= way, wi'oot= without, o' coorse= of course, heid= head, dauner= walk, timorous= shy, freish= new, wi'= with, juist= just, doilt=confused, thro'= through, ne'er= never, geggy= mouth, lugs= ears, naw= no, 'ere= here, bairn= child, aff= off, luv=love**_


End file.
